Hunted
by ThewriterformerlyknownasDeck
Summary: Christian finds himself trapped in a country of dangerous political unrest. With politicians, philanthropists, and businessmen being hunted, can he, Jason and Ryan survive long enough to find away home before a heavily pregnant Ana gives birth to their second child? -I've had to repost this story with a new username.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! This is a story that I was sorta playing with whilst writing Walk On The Wild Side. It's unrelated to that one; I just got bored while I was writing some of the non-action scenes towards the end. I wasn't sure if I should post it or not but I've decided to go with it.**

 **I've always been fascinated by Christian Grey doing charity work abroad and how he's seeking to feed the poor, particularly as he's such a massive figure to the world in the story. So I thought I'd roll with it. It's a perfect excuse to write some action scenes again –my favourite thing to attempt to write!**

 **This fic will be a lot shorter than my previous one and will mostly be Jason/Christian/Ryans/Roz and Gail/Ana/Reynolds/Welch/Luke until the final few chapters (that's not '/' as in romance/sex; I'm not writing that kinda fic! Though I am making it 'M' so…). There'll be some similarities in how I write the secondary characters –Luke being a dick, Jason being a grump- but it's in no way affiliated with my first fanfic.**

 **Usual disclaimers; I own no one but the idea, and even then the idea is the result of watching too much world news and films about political regime changes.**

 **Hope you like it. Feel free to message me your thoughts and feelings, I read them and take them into consideration always! I've just decided to post everything I wrote in one go so yeah, I'm rambling again.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

.

 **Chapter one**

Luke barked and thrust faster, grabbing Suzanna's hips and howling loudly.

'Aaaawhoooooooooooooooooaaaaaaarh!"

Yeah he was a kinky fucker.

Well, maybe marginally. He didn't have a room dedicated for sex only. Nah, he was more of a fuck-wherever-the-mood-takes-you kinda guy. It just so happens that his lady friend had a water bed and he'd opted to try it out.

It seemed like a great idea at the time, another surface to check of his list of 'non-conventional places to fuck'. However this was the first time sex had made him feel sea sick. Which, as a former Navy SEAL, didn't happen to him ever. The motion under his weight was uncomfortable to say the least. God, those beers were catching up with him too; he was bursting for a piss or maybe it was the motion of this cheap ass water bed making it harder to wait till they'd at least cum? Fuck, this night was just getting bizarre now.

Dear Penthouse Forum,

Subject; Who let the dogs out?

I pretended to be a werewolf for my kindergarten teacher tinder date but was bursting for a piss and got seasick on her water bed ...

"Fuck me, Jacob," Suzanna called, panting harder.

Sawyer ignored his queasy stomach and bursting bladder and picked up the speed with difficulty; how hard was it to find a fucking rhythm on a water bed?! God he needed a piss. Why couldn't he find a normal woman like Jason had found in Gail? Why was he the one who always end up making a tool of himself for the sake of sex with the crazy chicks? Just once, Luke wished he'd find someone who was adventurous and fun but didn't have a straightjacket in the closet. Maybe he had to change how he advertised himself on Tinder? Ryan had helped him create a bio –'L-dawg Sawyer; I worked for the Government so I know how to fuck you hard'-. The kid had even insisted he post a picture of himself holding Reynolds Labrador puppy to increase popularity and it had worked a treat.

He'd matched with Suz when he'd been waiting to drive Ana home from her check up at the hospital. Baby number two was taking his or her sweet ass time to make an appearance and Mrs Grey was exceptionally hormonal an grumpy, making everyone's lives a little tougher. Mr Grey was breaking Jason's balls, Jason in turn breaking Reynolds, Sawyer's and Ryan's. Even Gail was snippy. Everyone just wanted baby two to hurry up.

Between driving Ana around and his shifts in the CCTV room, Luke had got chatting to Suzanna. She wanted a 'werewolf fantasy fuck' and he was desperate to end this dry spell. So if giving her a god damn werewolf fantasy got him laid, Luke would give her a goddamn werewolf fantasy. Out the corner of his eye he spotted a copy of a well-read Twilight book and howled again. The howling worked for her, made her back arch inwardly.

She was an alright sight, a little chunkier than he normally liked. That wasn't fat-shaming on his part, oh no. He admired all types of the female form; petite, tall, skinny, fat, top heavy, bottom heavy, all those god damn fruit references. What was Gail again? A pear shape did she say? Fuck knows. Sawyer loved all types of woman. It was the romantic poet in him. But he also loved fitness and eating clean. Any future Mrs Sawyer would need to have a similar interest and also maybe love high intensity sports like cliff climbing and downhill mountain biking. Or she would need to be willing to accept that he couldn't deviate from his calorie controlled meal plan. He liked being muscular more than he liked ice cream and takeaway; that was a big no-no.

Sadly, Suzy had no interest in anything long term with him other than kinky werewolf sex. Which was fine by him, he currently wasn't looking to fill the vacancy of Mrs Sawyer any time soon. Jason had a sweet thing with Gail, he was ready to settle down. Especially when Mrs Taylor had such a fine ass. Lucky bastard.

"Oh, Jacob," Suzanna groaned now, distracting Luke. He winced when she started to meet his thrusts, feeling her pressing right back on his bladder.

Shit.

He had to stop before things got even kinkier and he ruined her sheets.

He slowed himself down and reached over her body and bit her neck. She gasped at the roughness but she accepted it with a delicious groan.

Maybe this was more Edward than Jacob though? Hmm, good point, Luke thought, licking her neck now like his farm dog, Tea Biscuit, used to do.

"Jacob," Suzanna laughed and giggled when Luke made whining noises like good old Tea Biscuit used to make at the door when he had to go outside.

Weird fucking bitch, she was getting off on this.

Jason would never believe him when Luke told him all about this weird ass night which sucked ass. Of all the people he wanted to tell about this particular night, Jason -King of the Prudes- Taylor was at the top of his list. Ryan would believe Luke though because Ryan's balls had barely dropped so the Kid had sex on the mind constantly. Reynolds wasn't normally interested in Luke's sex-capades unless there was a second cock involved but Luke was going to tell the bald bastard anyway.

A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone, all doggy hold ya, all doggy hold it.

This Doggy couldn't hold it anymore, Luke thought to himself, pulling out and whining lowly again.

"Do you need to go outside for a bit, Jacob?" Good old Suz asked, clearly his impression of Tea Biscuit was on the money.

Why, yes. Yes I do you fucking weirdo.

But of course he couldn't speak; he was a werewolf. She'd asked him to shave all his body hair for tonight, that's how into character he was being. He'd gotten his first back, sack and crack with Reynolds in anticipation. Luke could practically hear Gail scolding him in the back of his head 'This is what happens when you meet strange women on Tinder. Find yourself a nice girl'.

He climbed off Suz and scooped up his mobile as he went through to her bathroom and tried to work out the best way to piss with minimal mess. Standing in the shower seemed like the best answer. Wasn't like he had any intentions of seeing this creeper lady again. Even by his standards, the whole dog/werewolf/Jacob thing was barking mad –ha!

He laughed as he took up the position, playing with his phone and checking his messages. He was surprised Suz didn't have a lead to take him outside to shit on the lawn with.

That thought terrified him and he quickly got out of the tub and locked the bathroom door in case she tried to leash him.

Satisfied that he was safe in the bathroom from Bella Swan out there, Luke climbed back into the chick's shower and sighed lowly. That was when his phone decided to ring.

"Jacob," Luke said instantly, "I mean, shit. Sawyer."

"Luke? It's Taylor. What's going on?" Taylor asked, as curt as ever.

Why was Taylor phoning him? The boss was with Mr Grey and Roz in the Middle East striking some business deal. Normally Sawyer went with Taylor and Grey to those locations but a week ago he'd had a severe case of appendicitis and was only just getting better so Ryan had been drafted in.

Worst time in the world to get sick too. He'd gone down, face first, at Carrick and Grace's annual charity ball. He'd been feeling lousy all week then collapsed smack bang in the middle of the festivities but not before projectile vomiting on Ana Grey's dress. Jason had been pissed at Luke, Mr Grey had been pissed at Jason for letting Luke come to the ball instead of one of the other men. However, Ana had been so sympathetic, it was her dress Luke had ruined with his dinner. Grace had stripped his shirt off him, prodded his sore side before she'd put him to bed in one of their guest rooms while an ambulance came to take him to get looked over.

Ana had spoken to the boss and calmed him down; when you're sick, you're sick after all. Luke hadn't realised he'd had acute appendicitis; he'd thought he was constipated and had also over stretched his abs at crossfit with Gail. When it had started swelling he'd began to speculate but by that time he'd been dressing in his suit for the damn charity event.

"Luke? I said, 'what's going on'? Did you hear me?" Taylor snapped.

"Taylor?" Luke frowned. Could Taylor see him? Did Taylor know about the fucked up sex session, "Nothings up? I'm just enjoying my time off work."

"You near a television?" Jason asked then. The signal was horrific, it was difficult to make out what JT was saying to him.

"No I'm not right now. If you give me two seconds I'll find one though. I'm currently attempting to piss in some psycho bitch's bathtub; you'll love hearing about this one." Luke laughed, groaning as his body finally got with the program and he was able to piss, "How's the boss?"

"He's with me." Jason informed, deadpan, "You're on loudspeaker."

Well Shit.

"What's the problem, Taylor? Reynolds is supposed to be on rota this week. That bald bastard not answering his cell again?" Luke asked to change the topic. Reynolds had a bad habit of leaving his phone in his jacket pocket and then leaving his jacket in the CCTV room. It was a pain in the ass and Taylor was always giving him a cunting for it but the guy was former CIA and therefore indispensable to Grey.

"We've got a bit of a situation and I wanted to hear your thoughts. Can you get to a television and see if there's anything going on here? Or Google it? We've been told to remain in our rooms and the telephone tower is down. I'm using the sat phone."

That made Sawyer speed things up. He could hear the edge in Jason's voice as well as the ramblings of Mr Grey in the background shouting at Roz. "Can you see out your window, T? Has there been any cause of concern?" Luke asked as he shook then jumped out of the tub. He made his way through to Suz's bedroom, pointed at the fact he was one the phone and mouthed 'one minute'.

Suz replied by picking up her copy of Twilight and blowing him a kiss; fucking weirdo.

He then made his way back to Suzanna's living room and plopped his hairless ass on the sofa.

"There's been four explosions now. They're getting progressively closer to our hotel," Jason informed him, "And a lot of gun shots. Making my nerves twitch so I could use you putting my mind at ease, Sawyer."

"No problems, Boss," Sawyer said, picking up the remote, "Right, Taylor. I'm flicking the channels now."

"Go to Al Jazeera," Mr Grey shouted.

Well nah, I was gonna check out Babe Station and see what Betty Big-Boobs had to say about Middle Eastern Politics.

"No problem, Mr Grey," Luke said professionally, even though he knew too well what channels to look up, "Right, Al Jazeera is on. Let me just-" Luke watched the news reels and frowned.

'…uprising in the city. Three politicians dead in car bomb in city centre. Four American diplomats publically executed by militia mob. More news to follow,'

"Taylor, there's a militant group uprising. Four diplomats have been executed in the streets and they're probably going to be hunting down others," Sawyer reported.

"Shit," Sawyer heard Grey say in the background. Good input, Sir, he thought with a roll of his eyes. He turned the television up a little more and listened to what was being reported.

"Airports are down, the government are encouraging people to stay inside while the army tries to resolve it but it's looking like the military are letting it happen. For Fuck sake, these countries are so-," Luke stopped short as a 'breaking news' flashed on the screen, "Shit Jason, the American embassy is being excavated now. Can you get there in under an hour? There's a helo on standby."

"Roger that, Luke, we'll make our way there. I'm taking the sat phone and collapsible dish so we'll try and get back in touch," Jason said so bloody calmly. But Luke knew it was for Mr Grey's benefit, "We'll be in touch soon."

"I'm going to get in touch with Welch, see if we can get you both extracted via helo if you can't get to the embassy in time," Sawyer said, grabbing his pants from the floor of the living room. "How's the Kid?"

"Ryan is fine," Jason said, "Tell Gail I'll be home for the honeymoon."

"Roger that, T," Luke replied, "I'll let you-"

"Someone's running up the stairs, Jay," Ryan called suddenly, Luke able to hear the Kid clearly enough.

Jason spoke next, "They're shouting in Arabic but I'm rusty."

"Wrong time to be rusty," Roz said as snarky as ever. Jason liked her but Luke couldn't be done with her regular sarcasm. It rarely contributed anything useful.

"Put the phone to the door and I'll translate," Luke said, having been the language specialist in his SEAL team.

Yeah, he knew he was impressive. It was one of his many talents. He was fluent in two different languages – Farsi and Arabic – and learning Mandarin with Jason for Grey's business trips to Taiwan. So far he could order food at the Chinese down the road from his apartment. Small victories and all.

He listened intently to the sound of whoever was screaming Arabic down the corridor of Grey's hotel, hearing him banging doors aggressively. It was difficult to make out because the line kept crackling and cutting out on him. Plus whoever was shouting was slamming something –his fist no doubt- against doors.

 _Listen…Sawyer…focus…listen…kill…Grey…reward…body…trade?_

Luke felt the colour drain from his cheeks.

Oh god, fuck, FUCK.

"Did you catch any of that?" Jason asked next, "I got a little? Padeshah, that's Farsi for King, right?"

"Leave. Get out right now Jason," Luke said firmly, "They're going to try and grab Grey and ransom him and other captured Americans for the release of their imprisoned comrades. Grey's got a price on his head, Jason. Whoever that was is telling the other residents not to hide him. You need to get Grey out right now. And Roz too because she's a dead woman walking. Grey's the only one of value to them. You're all dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Christian couldn't believe this was happening.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked across at Roz. His business partner had gone white and was shaking badly, dressed in her joggers and a vest. He instantly regretted bringing her now but she'd insisted she wanted to be a part of the charity work GEH was doing in the country; establishing ties with the government to begin the first stages of Christian's Feed The World campaign. This country would hopefully be the first benefiter of the scheme, the prototype, if they allowed GEH to build a school specifically for the education of girls. In this country, girls were often pushed aside in favour of boys so lost out on the ability to seek a good education and to gain the tools necessary to escape a life of poverty. It was an issue close to Roz's heart and Christian agreed, despite Jason's concerns, to bring her along.

He shouldn't have.

"Whoever that was is telling the other residents not to hide him. You need to get Grey out right now. And Roz too because she's a dead woman walking. Grey's the only one of value to them. You're all dead."

He wished he'd heeded Jason's warnings about coming here with only two bodyguards but Christian's priority was Ana and their unborn baby. With Luke ill, Reynolds had had to stay with her to make sure that, should anything happen, Ana would be safe. She was due to give birth in a few weeks but Christian couldn't cancel this trip. They needed to come to an agreement with the Government over the charity and, as a woman, Roz wasn't a good enough representative of GEH; they needed Christian. This trip was going to be his last overseas trip until the baby was born and settled at home but now he wasn't sure if they'd even manage to get home.

Suddenly, Christian wished that he was home, with his wife and son. Why the fuck had he agreed to come here? Heck, Jason had been so worried about coming that he'd whisked Gail off to city hall to have their marriage documented, no ceremony. They'd gone down in their jeans and come back married with the intention of holding a ceremony following Jason's safe return. They hadn't even had a hen party or stag do, Christian hadn't even known that that was why Jason had requested the day off.

"Thank you, Sawyer. We're going now," Jason said firmly, looking at Christian and then at Roz, Ryan running around in the background packing his rucksack with survival essentials; water, snack bars, money, scarves, paracetamol, condoms for some reason too.

"What else will we need?" Christian asked, looking over at the younger bodyguard. He wanted to be proactive too, his need to control the situation ever present. It annoyed Ana something rotten. It was perhaps why she hadn't been too bothered about his coming away on this business trip when she was so pregnant; he'd been annoying her and she needed a break from his overbearing intensities. Of course, he hadn't told her it was going to be a dangerous trip. He'd just focused on telling her about how he would be meeting the Government to organise a school for girls in exchange for being a benefactor of GEH's Feed The World campaign.

"Well, Roz needs to put her head scarf on and cover her shoulders," Ryan reminded her kindly, the young man like a boy scout, "And then we need you both to put Kevlar vests on, Mr Grey."

Christian nodded then looked over as Jason, his closest friend, tucked a hunting knife into his sock. He then stood up and quickly went to his gun case and popped the lid after dialling the correct combination code. He was meticulous when it came to his guns, Jason had seen him like this only a few times but it never failed to impress him. Heck, the OCD tendency Jason expressed over his weaponry was transferrable; his office was absolutely immaculate. Everything was in place, everything had a purpose. The joys of being a Navy man.

"Ryan, take the collapsible satellite dish and the sat phone. That's the only way we're going to get to communicate with Welch, Reynolds and Sawyer," Jason informed him then jumped towards Christian when yet another explosion sounded. He'd instinctively wrapped his arms around Christian, shielding him from danger. This explosion was close enough to knock the fixtures from the walls, a couple of glasses breaking, "We have to move."

"We should head for the roof? Maybe we could get a helocopter extraction for ourselves?" Christian informed him then frowned when Jason ignored his suggestion and instead threw over a Kevlar vest to him, Ryan giving one to Roz more politely.

"Why do I need this?" Roz asked after she finished wrapping herself up.

"It's bullet proof. Put it on," Jason ordered as he took the safety of his piece then slipped his feet into his trainers. He looked at Christian and smiled when he saw that he'd already put his sneakers on.

"Where's your vests?" Christian scoffed, taking off his shirt then sliding the material over his body. He rebuttoned quickly, hearing shouting downstairs again.

"We can't move as freely as we need to if we're wearing those vests," Jason explained coolly, handing Christian the bag, "Extra padding."

"What if you get shot?" Christian asked him then, realising that he himself wasn't any good with a gun. He could use one but not to the level he'd need to survive an uprising for long. If Jason took a bullet, Christian didn't think he'd be able to give him the medical attention he'd need and keep the man safe, let alone if both he and Ryan got shot.

"We wont," Ryan promised with that adorable trademark scout smile. How the hell did Jason ever end up employing this Boy Scout? He was so fresh-faced with a dashing of beauty spots on his jaw. He was probably the least threatening man Christian had ever met."We're going to keep our heads down and walk quickly to the American Embassy, get on their helocopter and we'll be out of here in no time."

"You're too optimistic," Roz growled, looking at Jason.

"He's right," Jason said, sticking up for Ryan, "Do what he says. I am the authority in this room right now and then it's Ryan. Understand?"

Christian knew the question was aimed at himself. Out of everyone, Christian was the least likely to relinquish control to anyone, not even Ana. However he knew that if he wanted to see Ana, their son and their unborn child, he'd have to give up control. His was not the wisest mind in this room at the given moment.

"Of course," Christian agreed and could see the relief in Jason's face.

"Right, Ryan you stick with Roz. I'm with Grey," Jason said to Ryan, "We're going to walk fast. Do not stop unless I say so. Do not run unless I say so. We're not going to draw attention to ourselves. We are going to briskly walk to the Embassy,"

Ryan took hold of Christian's shoulders and positioned him behind Jason, "Like this sir, Jason's body will block yours better like this."

Jason's body will block yours better like this…

As head of security with extra responsibilities attached to the job, Jason earned $75k a year, before taxes, with free health care for his family and free education for his daughter. Sawyer and Reynolds earned $68k and the same bonuses for their families. Ryan earned $48k a year because he was more inexperienced than the other men, though his wage was set to increase to $55k in the new financial year.

In that moment, Christian realised that what he was paying these men to do was be human shields. They would strive not to be shot at but if they were, Jason knew to stand in front of Christian and take a bullet for him. Was $75k the value of Jason's life in this moment? What about Ryan's $48k? Christian had marketing directors who earned more than Ryan did and none of those bastards would take a bullet of him or his family.

"Christian," Jason called, first naming him then to get his attention, "I need you to focus and be my eyes too, okay?"

"Sorry, Jason. I'm good," Christian said as Jason slowly opened the hotel room door and walked out with his gun risen. Christian followed behind him, sticking close and sweating like hell under the weight of the vest and the humidity of the country.

Ryan closed the door behind them, Roz following behind Christian so they were wedged between the bodies of both men.

Up ahead, they heard the sound of the man shouting and banging on doors again, spreading the word that Christian Grey was worth a fortune to the militia and his capture would be rewarded.

Jason cocked his gun and lifted it up slowly as they walked forward, Christian felt his stomach twist at the sight. He despised guns, hated that Jason carried one with them everywhere. Even in this instance, Christian wasn't happy to see it.

After all, they were just going to the Embassy to be evacuated. They didn't need to kill anyone-

Jason fired once, Roz let out a low shriek as the body of the man advertising for Christian's captivity slumped to the floor. Blood was gushing from a neat hole in his head, bits of skull and brain tissue lying behind him.

"Jesus, Jason!" Roz shouted, "He's just a kid!"

"Quiet," Jason insisted, keeping up his pace with his gun concealed once more.

"It's ok, Roz," Ryan said thoughtfully in the absence of compassion which Jason offered her then, "Just keep going."

They walked into the reception where two armed young men were stood carrying assault rifles. They were chatting to the hotel manager, Aarif, though their tones sounded angry and Aarif was clearly pleading with them not to come into his establishment.

"Ryan," Jason ordered in a low whisper, holding back from advancing further forward with Christian and Roz. Instead, he lowered himself to his knees and Christian and Roz copied, hiding in a crouch behind the reception desk as Ryan walked forward confidently out onto the foyer.

"Hey, Aarif? Everything okay?" Ryan asked curiously, friendly as always, "Whoah, Who are these guys? Is there any need for those guns? Two AK-47's. That's a lot of heat to be packing in a hotel."

Christian saw Jason's face drop a little at Ryan's announcement. Christian himself knew nothing about guns, didn't even know what type Jason or Ryan used, but judging by Jason's expression an 'AK-47' wasn't good news.

"Mr Ryan," Aarif said, sounding incredibly stressed and fearful which was a fucking shame because Aarif and his family ran this hotel and they put their hearts and souls into making it as welcoming as they could for Western guests. "Mr Ryan, these men are here to speak to Mr Grey. They are with the Namurr group, Mr Ryan. The group who are taking over the city."

"Namurr, huh?" Ryan smiled friendly, "I think I read about you in the inflight leaflet."

The men started shouting loudly and threateningly and Roz grabbed Christian's hand in fear. Jason glared at her and held a finger to his lips to indicate to both she and Christian that they had to be silent. Not that Christian needed told twice. Carefully, he wrapped Roz into his chest and held her protectively, the poor woman shaking with the tension.

"Sorry, asif, asif, sorry, I'll stop getting closer," Ryan apologised, "Aarif, can you translate for me?"

"Of course, Mr Ryan," Aarif said, speaking to the men quickly.

Ryan cleared his throat, "Mr Grey is downtown by the Square with Mr Taylor," he said politely. Even though they couldn't see the younger guard, they could hear him clearly and confidently and Christian was incredibly impressed with how unphased he was coming across, "I was about to go looking for him. There's an uprising going on and I didn't want him caught in it."

The hotel manager translated everything for Ryan to the armed young men. The armed men shouted back.

"Mr Ryan, they have been at the market square and can assure you that Mr Grey is not there and so they would like to go with you to your room to search for him," Aarif explained with a nervousness in his voice.

"Sure, by all means. Naam," Ryan replied and nodded, walking back towards where Jason, Christian and Roz were crouching out of sight. Aarif closed the hotel door by the sound of it, "Naam, naam," Ryan repeated, nodding and waving the men forward, "Upstairs? Uh, fawq? Fawq. Just come this way-"

Jason stood up with his gun and shot at the men, Ryan instinctively moving out of the way. Aarif shouted in shock as the two men holding rifles fell down with a heavy thump, their guns slamming hard on the tiled floor.

"Get their rifles," Jason ordered but Ryan was already doing that, picking up the guns and stripping their bodies of ammo, "Lets go."

"I can't," Roz said in fright, Christian behind Jason again.

"I've got you, I promise," Ryan said firmly, holding her hand, "One step at a time. We'll get to the embassy and have the best goddamn McDonalds of your life. Yes, ma'am?"

"O-okay," Roz nodded.

"Roz, take my hand," Christian said firmly, holding her wrist, "Come on."

"Ryan, you got my six?" Jason ordered.

"Yes sir," Ryan called.

Christian quickly handed Aarif a large wad of American notes, offering him a sympathetic smile, "shukraan," he said then followed Jason outside into the hostile city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

Gail knew something was wrong; the security door was closed.

She was in the Grey's home, helping Ana with little Theodore who'd decided that whilst his mommy was at the final stages of her pregnancy he'd want to start potty training. He was a fast learner, a bright little button for sure, but Ana was struggling not to get irritable with him.

Hence why Gail had moved into the guest wing whilst Mr Grey, Jason and Ryan were in the Middle East. Ana had a stream of visitors through the day which meant Gail could work away in the knowledge that Ana was never alone too long; Mia Grey, Kate, her father Ray had come up yesterday, Mr Grey's parents of course.

Standing in the Grey's kitchen, she was looking directly at the security room Reynolds and Welch had disappeared into, closing the door behind them both. Jason never closed the door because he felt that it would make himself and the others unapproachable to the family –mostly for Mrs Grey- which he did not want at all. If the door was at least partially open, Mrs Grey wouldn't feel as though she were bothering him or the others with trivial questions like going over the birthing plan again. Everything Jason did was calculated in a way which would make the Grey family comfortable as well as secure.

Of course, there was one time Gail herself had closed the security room door whilst her husband had been watching the screens intently. Mr Grey was at work with Reynolds, Ana was coming home from a Mommy and Baby group with Sawyer and it had been Jason's birthday…

But there was a difference between a surprise birthday blowjob when no one was in the house and what Welch and Reynolds had just done; locked them out of the security room when there were still people in the house to see.

Right on cue, Ana noticed it too.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Gail curiously, Teddy running around her feet naked, "They closed the door."

"I'm sure it's just because Reynolds is cold," Gail promised, "He's a cold fish that man."

"Do you really think so?" Ana frowned, "Because he turned the thermostat down earlier."

"Well," Gail said, thinking now, "Maybe it's to stop Master Grey coming in? Remember last time Jason let him into the security room?"

Ana laughed then and looked at her scruffy little lamb. He'd his dinner all over his mouth still, focused on the Giraffe plushy Ryan had bought him for his birthday.

Grace had recommended that they try 'pants free' potty training because Teddy was refusing to put on his diapers but had struggled to get his trousers down in time when they'd had him clothed. Jason, like the other men, adored the young Grey and weren't bothered by him coming into the security room to quench his curiosity. Last week, however, Teddy had forgotten to tell Jason he had to potty and instead sat happily eating Jason's breakfast for him before he urinated on the desk.

"I believe this belongs to you," he'd said to Ana as he handed over Teddy, covered in wee-wee himself as he'd grabbed the kitchen roll and went back through to clean up.

"I suppose that's a fair excuse to close the door," Ana laughed as she remembered Jason and Sawyer using Gail's hairdryer in the garden to dry up some of the files Teddy had ruined, "You little monster."

"Mmm," Teddy replied to Ana, more focused on his toy as he sat on the tiled floor.

"How are you feeling, Ana?" Gail asked her now, looking away from the door.

"Like a beached whale," Ana laughed, "Everything is swollen. Everything."

Gail laughed and then fetched her a packet of cheese and pickle crisps, the one thing she was craving. Poor Mr Grey hated pickle, it was the only food he'd asked Gail never to prepare for him. But it was now the only meal his wife could stomach.

"Are you any closer to a name?" Gail asked curiously.

"Nope," Ana grumbled, stuffing her face, "Christian still loves Rachel for a girl but I hate it. I was bullied by a Rachel. I loved the name Sophie growing up but that's been taken," she laughed, "I think it'll be a boy though. I just feel like that's what I've got. In which case I want Richard."

"Richard," Gail smiled, "I love that name. Traditional, clean. Theodore and Richard Grey. Teddy and Ritchie."

"That's the problem," Ana pointed out again with a laugh of exasperation, "Ritchie Rich? Christian pointed that out last time we argued over names. We can't knowingly name our wealthy son Ritchie in case he's labelled that in the media."

"Oh god," Gail laughed, making Ana a cheese and pickle sandwich with a little vegetable on it to try and get some nourishment into her body, "Well what other names for boys have you thought of?"

"I love Richard but I know I can't have that," Ana nodded, "I've always loved the name Jason; it's just such a solid, reliable name. But again, that name's taken," she chuckled, "I don't know. I just love biblical and traditional names. David, Jason, Jonathan, Luke, Matthew, Adam. Christian hates them. No offence to Jason or Luke."

"I don't think they'd be offended," Gail smiled as she handed Ana her sandwich, "And what does Mr Grey think name wise, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course, Gail," Ana replied with a smile, "Mr Grey likes James. He really likes James. If I'm honest, it's the only one we sort of agree on but James Reynolds. I'm not really sold on it just yet. It's just…"

"You don't feel like it's a James," Gail said.

"Yes! It just doesn't feel right," Ana smiled, picking at her sandwich. She was eating the vegetables, good girl. Mr Grey would be happy.

"And then," Ana said with her mouthful, "We were watching Game Of Thrones before he went away and he said he liked the name Jaime! After the incest twin."

"Jason likes that program," Gail chuckled, "Barney put him and Reynolds on to it and now they all watch it in the cottage weekly." She smiled.

"Elliot told Christian about it and we'd just finished watching Sons of Anarchy so," Ana shrugged, "It's good, I read the books, but it's very graphic and there's a lot of female nudity."

"Oh is there?" Gail asked, "I haven't watched it. I normally buy the men beer and takeaway and leave them to have a guy night. Usually one of them is on duty but they do make an effort to try watch it together, and Mr Grey is usually watching it himself with you so they're never interrupted." Gail laughed, "I never realised there was nudity in it."

"Oh god yes, there's a lot of nudity," Ana laughed then grinned sweetly, "I hope I've not landed Taylor in trouble."

"He's a grown man," Gail chuckled as she cleaned, "He can watch what he wants as long as he knows what he's got in real life is better." She smiled, hearing Ana laugh at that. "Don't worry about the name, Ana. You'll know the minute you and Mr Grey are holding him or her what to call them."

"I hope you're right Gail," Ana admitted, "Because I'm starting to get stressed about it. We're both positive that it's a little boy again and I'm excited for a little brother for Teddy to play with."

The front door opened then closed, Ana and Gail looking up as Luke walked in to Grey Mansion. He was dressed down in his jeans and a t-shirt instead of the normal charcoal suit he favoured. His thick dark hair was exceptionally ruffled and fluffy, Gail only able to speculate and wonder what he'd been doing, or who, on his time off sick. As he got closer, Gail could smell beer and cigarette smoke on him and judging by Ana's grimace, she smelt it too.

Gail was then able to read what his t-shirt slogan said in instantly she got angry; 'bring back fingering'.

"Please tell me you never wore that out," Gail scowled, the men like sons to her. She couldn't help but mother them. They were like the lost boys; Ryan was so young and still had an air of innocence about him, Reynolds grew up with just his father and five sisters and had recently come out of the closet to them all, Sawyer's mother was terminally ill and his family's business was failing. She spent a lot of free evenings sitting with them and talking with them since Jason was emotionally inept at times, "Luke, that's disgusting."

"Reynolds bought me it for Christmas. It was my secret Santa gift. I love it," Luke mumbled, "And yes, I wore it out. I was on a date."

"That's even worse, Luke," Gail growled, "Honestly. How can you go from being so suave in your work suits to wearing a t-shirt with that slogan? It's offensive to women."

"How is it? I'm supporting a campaign that benefits women," Luke argued back, "Should I cancel Jason's then? I bought him one too," Luke teased then rightfully so he went quiet when Gail glared. He noticed Ana was sitting in ear shot of the conversation and cleared his throat.

"Mrs Grey," Luke coughed and then said politely, "Good evening." he then looked down at little Teddy, "Hey, Tedster!"

"Luke!" Teddy declared, clapping his hands then going back to his giraffe and playing quietly whilst Gail prepared dinner.

"How are you feeling, Luke?" Ana asked curiously, having not seen him since his overnight stay in the hospital.

"I'm feeling fantastic, Mrs Grey," Luke promised. When Ana gave him the 'don't you dare' scowl, Luke corrected himself, "I mean, Ana. The swelling is down, the sickness has passed. I should be ready to come back to work next week if I keep taking the antibiotics, touch wood."

"I'm glad, Luke," Gail smiled then, "You had us all a little worried. Would you like some dinner? I'm making Ana and Teddy fried pickle poppers, iceberg salad and pork chops seasoned with garlic and pickle."

"What?" Luke laughed at the unorthodox menu, "That's…huh," he looked at Ana then, "Cravings still bad, Mrs Grey?"

"I literally ate pickles and chocolate an hour ago," Ana mumbled.

"Well," Luke said, wisely avoiding talking about pregnancy with Ana. It was a touchy subject for her, especially when she was feeling so rotten and huge. "Dinner would be great, Gail. Can you leave a few chops unseasoned though? I'm not a pickle fan. They actually make me gag," Luke nodded, then stared at Ana, "If you don't mind, ma'am."

"Of course not, Luke," Ana shrugged, "It saves Gail making hundreds of meals. Ask Welch and Reynolds if they want dinner too."

"I will Ana, thank you," Luke smiled, "I better go through. Staff meeting."

"A staff meeting without my husband?" Gail questioned, raising her eyebrow. Ana nodded in agreement with Gail, finding the notion strange.

"He's on skype," Luke said as he walked to the CCTV room before they could ask any further questions. What made the whole thing more alarming was that Luke actually knocked, called out 'It's Sawyer' before entering.

"Something's wrong," Ana said firmly, "Something is unbelievable wrong."

"Have faith," Gail said, but she couldn't help the horrible anxious feeling in her stomach.

"Wee-wee," Teddy declared, Ana standing up quickly and hurrying him over to the potty.

Gail smiled and clapped for him but then went back to cooking up the last of the chops for the men in the security room, trying to take her mind off the fearful feeling she suddenly had in her stomach.

 _Come home to me, Sailor…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Christian followed Jason closely, roasting in the sun and with this Kevlar vest on. He wiped the sweat from his brow, struggling to see ahead of him as it trickled down his forehead and into his eyes. Jason's back was soaking with sweat too, the ginger haired man's skin turning a red colour. Not once did he drop the pace though or speed it up. Instead he kept to a brisk walk for the benefit of Roz, eyes scanning everywhere for possible attackers.

There were so many places for attackers to be lurking, Christian thought. The city was a built up urban area with large sand coloured buildings and apartments. There were plenty of little side alleyways and corners which were encased in shadows, meaning that anyone could be watching them and they'd not be able to see them.

They passed several burning cars, Christian realising that they were perhaps the source of some of the explosions they'd heard earlier. Bodies were scattered everywhere, blood coating the dusty roads. Grieving people attempted to revive the mortally wounded, someone doing CPR to a child who'd been hurt in the explosion.

"Musaeada!" a man shouted at Taylor as they walked past briskly.

"La!" Taylor shouted back aggressively, "No! La! La!" he waved his rifle at the man and he stood back, going to help attend to the wounded.

"Jason, we have to help these people," Roz pleaded.

"If we stop, we're dead," Jason reminded them, "I'm in charge here. You stay if you want but I'm not helping you. I'm paid to get you and Grey to safety but if you do not comply with my orders you will not receive my help."

"Jason-"

"Come on, Roz," Christian encouraged, holding her wrist and dragging her forward. She wasn't as fit as he was and the weight of the vest was bothering her, particularly because she had to have her entire body covered, "Not much further. We'll have some water when we get there."

A piercing scream made Jason jump back, arms spread wide to better cover Christian whilst Ryan turned sharply and pointed his gun forward. Their reflexes were like cats, so fast to react to the slightest sound in their environment.

"What was that?!" Roz snapped, the screaming getting louder.

Christian looked over Jason's shoulder and saw a group of women running and shrieking followed by another explosion which saw the ground shake beneath them. A large plume of smoke rose up to the sky, Christian able to taste the burning on his tongue. If they'd been five minutes faster, he was sure they would have been obliterated with the blast.

Jason cursed, shaking his head and then kicking a stone in irritation, "We can't go that way anymore."

Ryan was proactive again and pulled out the map from the rucksack Christian was carrying on his back and studied it quickly, "Okay, we can go left. It's longer but if we go left then turn right twice we'll get there."

Jason looked at the sun in the sky and then down at his wrist watch before he let out a stream of horrific curse words, "Will we make it in fifteen minutes?"

"If we sprint it, yes," Ryan nodded, putting the map back and grabbing the water. Roz drank heavily then, Christian copying before Jason finished the rest and poured some on his burning face, "But we've got to be fast and we cannot stop."

"Right guys, lets run. Lets do this." Jason ordered, "Christian, hold my shirt, Roz hold the bag on Christian's back. Keep my pace, do not overtake me, do not stop unless I stop and do not let go of this chain," he turned and adjusted how he was holding his rifle then started moving forward, taking the left Ryan had pointed out.

Jason went slow to start with, Christian keeping up easily at this pace; it was the same they did when they went running in Seattle. They hadn't gone running for a while now, both men would rather spend their mornings exercising with their wives now, but Christian still used the treadmill daily and he'd seen Jason training in the cottage garden so he know the man was still keeping himself in great shape. Roz, however, was not a runner. She was a swimmer, a strong one at that, but she wasn't a runner whatsoever. Christian had seen her run once and the woman had been out of breath and crippled after only a hundred yards. She was going to struggle for sure.

Soon, Jason was speeding up and Christian was having to work double time to keep up because both the vest and the backpack were dramatically weighing him down. He could feel his calves burning from the added effort. They ran hard, drawing all sorts of attention to themselves, pushing through crowds of confused and scared people.

"Grey!" someone yelled, gun shots being fired behind them. Christian was a hunted man with a massive price on his head; everyone was going to be looking out of him and trying their hand at capturing him.

"Shit, Jason!" Christian cursed as a bullet whizz passed his ear. He didn't stop but he felt Roz nearly trip behind him. Thankfully she kept her footing and powered on after Christian at Jason's pace. If she'd tripped she'd have taken Christian and Jason with her and they'd have been royally fucked.

"It's okay. Ryan has our six. Run with me," Jason called, bulldozing his way forward whilst Ryan stopped, stood his ground and started to return fire at the men shooting them.

"We can't leave Ryan!" Roz yelled whilst trying to pant at the exertion.

"That's Ryan's job. I will come back for him. Run." Jason growled, pushing forward even faster now like a determined sled dog, knocking anyone in his way flat on their ass.

"American, stop!" Someone yelled in English this time, Jason not stopping so neither did Christian. He kicked up the pace, dragging Roz behind him and following Jason when he turned right then right again.

They were in the Embassy's sight, Christian seeing the white new building at the far end of the street. It stood out from the adjacent buildings because of its large black gated front, a large wall flanking its sides also. It wasn't the most inviting building under usual circumstances but, at the given moment, those gates felt as though they could have led to Heaven.

"That's it!" Roz shouted over the sound of the gunshots and explosions coming from behind them. God Christian hoped Ryan would be okay, looking back over his shoulder now that Jason had come to a halt. The bodyguard was panting heavily, his shirt soaked with sweat. With shaky hands, he went to open the backpack to get a bottle of water. "Jason, we can't stop."

"Wait," Jason panted, "Gotta…think. Can't just go up front." He stammered a little, Christian handing him the water after he'd opened it for him. Jason nodded a silent thanks, taking the bottle to his lips as he gulped down at speed. He handed it to Christian next to drink, looking over him. "You got a bullet in the back," he mumbled, "The vest stopped it but I'll look it over when we get on the helo."

"Fuck, I never even noticed," Christian grumbled, licking the water from his lips and looking over at the entrance, "Why can't we just walk up front?"

"If you were targeting Americans, where would you lurk to snatch them up?" Jason pointed out and Christian nodded. He jumped when another explosion sounded, the blasts following them.

God, his nerves were fried.

"Right so do we go through the back or-Roz!" Christian shouted, looking up as he watched the woman running forward at speed.

"Roz!" Jason shouted louder, "For fuck sake!" He handed Christian his AK-47, "Stay here. Shoot anything that moves."

He turned then and sped forward, "Roz! You crazy fucking bitch you'll get us both killed!"

Christian had no idea what to do with the gun, surprised by its weight. He'd thought he'd had it bad carrying their rucksack but the reality was that Jason had had this to carry on his forearms alone. Christian listed it up to eye level and pointed it left and he pointed it to the right, no idea what really to do with it as he waited for Jason to come back after getting Roz. She'd been so fucking spooked that she hadn't been able to stay still. Christian wasn't angry at her for being terrified but he was annoyed that she'd not waited for Jason to drink before they made a run to safety together.

Christian heard heavy breathing and footsteps behind him, swivelling around quickly with the gun high in his hands.

"Whoooooah! Sir, don't shoot, it's me," Ryan panted, running up behind Christian with his hands up high. "It's Ryan."

"Fuck me, Ryan, you're alive," Christian laughed nervously, instantly feeling less exposed now that he'd a companion once more. He studied the young man curiously, checking to be sure he wasn't injured. He was sweating badly and he was also covered in blood, with a nasty cut down his face. Other than that, he was alive and still flashing that adorable trademark smile.

"I promised I wouldn't get shot, Sir," Ryan reminded him then, looking over as Jason tackled Roz to the ground, "What's going on?"

"Roz bolted for the gate," Christian explained, "But Jason's worried there's rebels waiting, lurking there to catch Americans. He's trying to stop her before it's too late."

"Goodness, me, Roz," Ryan cursed politely, pushing his sweaty fringe from his eyes, "How are you?"

"Apparently I've been shot in the back but the vest absorbed the impact," Christian said firmly, "Adrenaline masked the pain."

"Fuck," Ryan commented then, pointing towards the two in the distance. Christian looked back over too, shocked to see that Roz had kicked Jason hard in the bollocks, the guard dropping to the floor before crawling after her in desperation. She was practically at the Embassy gate, Jason merely seven yards or so behind her, still crawling with one hand, the other holding his groin.

"Roz!" he shouted loud enough for Christian and Ryan to hear from where they were stood, "Roz calm the fuck down and-"

Another explosion cut him off, a rocket slamming into the gate of the embassy, obliterating anything near. Christian saw Roz go soaring into the air, Jason being knocked back with the momentum of the impact. There were screams coming from others who were injured and afraid, people running outside to see what had happened before a second rocket collided into the side of the Embassy, crippling the structural foundations.

"Get down!" Ryan shouted, tackling Christian and mounting him with his own body as the building cracked and creaked before tumbling down with a horrific bang, a dust blinding Christian.

If this was to be his last moment he wanted a happy image in his mind. Instinctively, he thought of his beloved wife and cheeky little boy and smiled, despite the dust and debris striking him and Ryan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Gail felt a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to wake from her nap and blanch. She looked around the room in confusion then remembered that whilst Mr Grey was away, she was staying in the main house closer to Ana and Teddy. It was a nice change from her and Jason's cottage, the house ultra-sleek and modern with state of the art electronics and lighting. As nice as she found it, she still loved her and Jason's little cottage more.

The land Mr Grey had bought to build his castle upon was originally an old farm manor house. The main house itself was a relic with a collapsed roof and trees growing inside of it so Elliot Grey had bulldozed the remains to build Grey Mansion; a stunning new build which truly was a work of art as well as a home for the Grey family to live forever within. On the grounds, less than thirty yards from the proposed Mansion site, there had been an old Bothy house where the farming hands had lived once upon a time. Mr Grey had intended to knock it flat but Ana had seen Jason's eyes light up at the sight of the original stone walls. The Taylors were then asked if they'd rather a brand new build to their exact tastes and liking or if they would rather the bothy renovated.

The decision had been easy; renovate the cottage and add an extension which connected the cottage to the man house via the Grey's indoor pool and gym but also added a staff room upstairs where the on-rotation security staff could relax and unwind without trampling all over the Taylor's personal space. Mr Grey himself adored the old rustic building now that it was rejuvenated. With it being attached to the main house, it offered a striking contrast between the old and new; grey stone and slate roof against sleek glass walls and modern lighting. Ana loved the contrast, she'd no intention of ever letting the Bothy be knocked down; Gail believed it was the literacy student within her, seeing the romance in the brick work and history. Mr Grey had come to like it for his wife's benefit, having a large traditional period door built for the mansion so that both buildings tied in just perfectly.

The pain was getting worse.

"Oh God," Gail mumbled and sat up from the sofa. She couldn't believe she'd dozed off in the living room watching a rerun of Friends -that one with the holiday armadillo. It felt so unprofessional, even if it had been Mr Grey's request that Gail stay in the main home with Ana. She ran her hand through her blonde bob and smoothed it down as the fog cleared from her memory. Ana had gone to bed shortly after Teddy at six pm so Gail had put on the television to try and distract herself from this horrible uneasy feeling which had bothered her ever since Welch, Sawyer and Reynolds had closed the security room door.

She'd taken some IBS medication in case the pain in her stomach was from eating wheat through the day though she was sure she had not, and she hadn't had any pickles so she wasn't bloated and sore from that. Even with the pain medication and coffee house hilarity on TV, the pain in her stomach was making her more and more anxious for her husband.

How she and Jason had ever become a couple astounded her.

Jason was a traditional man's man, a border line misogynist; men were men, women were women in his mind. There were no shades of grey, no dancing between the two...expect when it came to Sophie. Sophie was going to be the president, in his opinion, but she still had to find a fireman husband to protect her when Jason was long gone.

Jason had been raised in a very traditional home with a military father often out on deployment and a housewife mother. Both had maintained strong, nearly offensive, Christian values which they'd instilled in their children. It was a constant battle for Jason to maintain an open mind about most things in this changing world. Bless him, he tried so hard with it; Mr Grey's…um, hobby room in Escala, when Reynolds had come out as gay, when Ryan said he was atheist, when Reynolds told him that his older sister Maria was transitioning and had lived as 'Mark' for the last two years, when Sophie had told him she wanted to be a mechanical engineer...he would smile and nod then would either dismiss it as 'not his concern', as he did with Mr Grey's room in Escala and Ryan's religious stance. Or if it was something which affected him and he didn't know how to act or speak about it he would come to Gail for guidance and her opinion, like when Reynolds had told him he was dating that lovely boy Craig;

'He's just one of the boys, Sailor, nothing's changed. Ask him if he wants to bring Craig as his plus one to the Christmas meal. Even if he doesn't bring him, he'll appreciate that you offered. Actions speak louder than words.'

'Okay, Little woman. I'll ask him tomorrow morning. Luke and me have got two spare tickets for the Mariners game since Luke's buddies have been sent overseas and Ryan's on Rota. I'll see if Reynolds wants to come with Craig too?'

'Remember Craig isn't just Reynold's 'buddy' though, Jason. This is his boyfriend. Just like I'm your wife so don't be offended if he says 'no' to you. '

Gail smiled at the memory of her man, getting up from the sofa and going through to the kitchen to make herself coffee. She noticed that the security room door was still tightly closed and her heart sunk a little more, that pain in her stomach aching.

Gail was from a Jewish family though she considered herself a spiritualist more than she affiliated herself with any one religion. Jason was her soulmate she believed, the other half of her. Everything she was, he wasn't and vice versa so between them they made one whole person. They'd come a long way since their first encounter back in Escala but they'd grown to be dear friends and then lovers before they could consider themselves a stable couple. For all their differences, the petty arguments over stupid things from the toilet seat to why he was a bloody republican, the man could just smile and Gail would laugh and love him all the more.

Recently she'd began collecting crystals and gems which she believed had healing properties. Jason made no comment on their growing presence in their home; like Grey's hobby room and Ryan's religious beliefs, Gail collecting beautiful crystals didn't affect him so didn't require his input. Though Gail knew he thought she was crazy for carrying one in her handbag after hearing his disapproving 'hmmpf' one time. But one morning she'd awoken to find a Tantric Twin crystal on her bedside cabinet with a post-it note reading, in Jason's messy scrawl;

'Little woman,

A Soulmate crystal for my soulmate,

Your Sailor x'.

They were soulmates; that was for sure.

Which was why the pain in her side was really bothering her; did that mean Jason was hurt?

God she hoped it was just gas and indigestion.

"Gail?" Welch said, coming into the kitchen with Luke and Reynolds behind him with grave faces. It was always unnerving when Luke, the eternal joker, wasn't laughing, "We need to speak to you about something important."

"Is Jason okay?" Gail said instantly, sick to her stomach with anxiety. She felt bile in her throat, thinking of Jason hurt and alone. "And Ryan? And Mr Grey?"

"Yes," Luke said firmly, "I spoke to them all about two hours ago. Taylor says he's looking forward to taking you on your honeymoon."

That made Gail smile but it did nothing to stop the anxiety brewing in her stomach; two hours was a long time in the security game. It just took a one second hesitation to be shot in the head by a sniper. Jason had told her that when he'd been a little drunk one night and was loosely talking about his time in the Marines.

"There's been an uprising in the city," Welch said, as blunt as ever, "A radical organisation called the Namurr are trying to establish a regime change and foreigners, specifically diplomats, businessmen and humanitarians, are being captured for leverage. They want money, they want US prisoners freed and given back to them...it's a mess, Gail."

"Oh God, please, they've not got Jason, have they?" Gail said in panic.

"No. Jason and Ryan are making their way to the American embassy with Grey and Roz," Luke said firmly, his blue-green eyes gazing at her hard, "They'll make it out. The embassy are performing a mass evacuation."

"But have you heard from them since?" Gail challenged, ignoring Welch and Reynolds and staring straight at the former SEAL, Jason's closest friend.

Luke stared back but he didn't answer. Gail wasn't stupid, she'd been around these men enough to know when something was wrong. Anything they said to her she could decipher. Jason had taught her to do so.

"No ma'am," Welch finally said for Luke, "But we're not worried. Jason is particularly good at what he does. Ryan may be younger but he's just as useful as anyone else in that situation."

"Luke speaks Arabic but Jason can't. Can Ryan?" Gail asked hopefully.

"No, Gail," Welch reported, "However, they don't need to speak the language because they're about to jump on that helicopter evacuating them from the city. I have faith in them."

"Faith isn't going to stop a bullet," Gail snapped.

"No," Welch agreed, "But it's all I can offer them until Jason or Ryan make contact again. Right now, the country is a media blackout. There is no telephone communication, no visual on what's going on. Everyone is being asked to leave now."

Gail nodded at Welch then looked down at her coffee. Her hands were clenched in fists and she could feel her eyes beginning to water.

"Oh honey," Luke cooed, "Please, Gail, don't."

Reynolds bet him to it and wrapped his arms around Gail tightly, "It's okay, Gail. We'll get him back."

"Does Ana know?" Gail sniffed, taking the tissue Luke pulled from his jacket pocket.

"Does Ana know what?" a very hormonal and pregnant Mrs Grey called, looking over at the three security staff cradling Mrs Taylor.

"Ana," Luke said softly, "Come and sit down, please. There's something we need to talk to you about..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"I'd rather stand, Luke," Ana told him firmly, unconsciously stroking Baby number two. She walked a little closer into the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"Ana," Luke said as softly as he could. He then walked over to her, hands in his jean pockets. Gail was still being comforted in Reynolds arms, wiping her tears away so as not to panic Ana any more than she probably already was. Breaking the news to Ana was going to be up to Luke and Welch.

But rightfully so, it should be up to Luke. In Jason's absence, Luke was the man.

The boss.

The big cheese.

The big cahoonas.

"Christian's alive," Luke said instantly and saw the relief flood over Ana. It made sense to tell her that straight away before she went into early labour or something. When she looked over curiously at Gail crying, Luke quickly added, "So are Jason and Ryan and Roz. Everyone's alive and are well."

"Oh thank God," Ana gasped, holding her pregnant bump.

As Ana's personal bodyguard, Luke had become a dear friend to her and to the little Teddy-Tedster. He was around them constantly and he knew now that Ana saw him as more than just a shadow with a great ass in James Bond suits; they were a team now, just like Taylor and Grey.

Everyone knew Luke at SIP, particularly the women. Ana had a sofa in her office especially for him, Coffee Girl Claire knew he liked a skinny latte, the doughnut with the sprinkles was his by default even though he shouldn't eat it when he was trying to maintain his hot bod, ten-thirty am was when Luke had to have his first break and then he'd need to take a bathroom break at around one so Ana normally had lunch then too unless there was a meeting. They had their routine down to a T now, both were comfortable in the other's company completely, understood what made the other tick. They'd had to become this close; pregnancy was terrifying for the both of them.

When Jason had said 'do you want the full time Ana job?' Luke had thought he'd just be sitting watching a pretty lady, driving her around and keeping her safe. Oh hell no, was that the truth. Luke had never appreciated what women endured for their families until he'd started being Ana's full time bodyguard. Holding her hair back as she was sick for the fifth time a day, carrying extra tissues when she started to cry, buying her clean trousers when she'd lost control of her bladder in the elevator to the toilet...she'd grown to finally realise that his presence was not the hindrance as she'd first thought.

"Luke, is Christian okay?" Ana asked now as she came closer to him, waddling. She reminded Luke of that time he'd been balls deep in jungle terrain with the rest of SEAL Team 1. He'd spotted a python who'd just eaten a baby deer; all skinny with a massive bulge in the middle. Of course the default compliment to give a hormonal pregnant lady was 'You look radiant today, Mrs Grey.' as cited by Jason Taylor, rather than 'You look like a freshly fed snake.'

And especially not Ryan's 'You're getting bigger, Mrs Grey!'

Poor kid.

Such a virgin.

Luke stared at Ana now, then remembered what she'd asked him. Oh yeah; was her husband okay?

Welch made a grunting cough to urge Luke to answer positively but he'd no intention of sugar coating this. Honesty was Ana's favourite quality in the men in her life.

"No," Luke said and shook his head for added effect, "Mr Grey is not alright...yet. He will be soon."

Welch grumbled and cursed behind Luke but the former SEAL ignored his discouraging 'Taylor wouldn't do that', Luke having learnt that with Ana honesty was always the best policy. Grey liked to keep things from her that he deemed 'too much for her to handle'. Jason was the same to an extent. However, Luke told her everything honestly; and how many times had he been yelled at? Zero. How many times had Mr Grey been yelled at? A lot. Luke didn't know the exact number but if Ana was mad at Mr Grey she was almost always mad at Jason too.

Honesty was how she rolled:

'How's Christian's mood been?' terrible.

'Do you think these shoes make my ankles look swollen?' A little ma'am, why not wear your wedges?

'Has there been any security threats lately?' Not for a long time, Ana.

'How's the dating scene going?' I'm enduring a longer dry spell than the Sahara desert.

Ana appreciated Luke's honesty policy and he'd learnt from experience that the only way she'd do what she was told in an emergency situation was when she was being told the whole truth.

"Is he hurt?" Ana asked now, staring straight into Luke's eyes to find the answer. She was a strong woman, exceptional. The guards respected the hell outta her for being so bold and daring. She'd make a great soldier with the right sort of training and guidance. Ana looked over at Gail and then back at Luke, "Is Jason okay too?"

"We don't know. But I'm incredibly doubtful that they're hurt. Honestly," Luke explained, "There's been a revolution against the current government. An extremist group is attempting to gain power and are threatening to execute westerner hostages if the US government don't trade hostages for prisoners and also surrender large sums of money."

Ana gasped, her hand leaving her belly and coming to her mouth.

Luke was about to explain further but Welch interrupted him, "Mrs Grey, we have no reason to believe that Mr Grey has been captured. We are certain that he and his group are making their way to the Embassy to be part of a large scale evacuation."

"Can you call him?" Ana pressed, "Can we communicate with them?"

"They've brought down the telephone masts," Welch said, "The reason we know what we do is because there are still some crazy press and media who are staying for the story."

"Gail," Ana called over, Luke staring back at the upset little lady, "Are you okay?"

"It's just a shock," Gail smiled, composing herself as she dabbed her eyes, "Jason…He hadn't wanted to go, something in his gut told him not to go," she admitted, "I just want him home now."

Reynolds wrapped her back up in his arms, better at comforting crying women than Luke was really. It was one of his few downfalls. Luke was great at comforting people with his dick but didn't seem appropriate now. Jason was okay at it and Luke was learning from his superior; give her a tissue and a friendly smile.

Ana was being remarkably strong which was a god-sent. She was heavily pregnant and she had Teddy upstairs sleeping to think about so she had to be a soldier.

"Mr Welch, would you mind putting the kettle on?" Ana asked the security adviser, Welch happy to do something positive now.

With him gone, Ana grabbed Luke's t-shirt and pulled him in close against her. He jumped when he felt her bump against his abs, his blushing red.

"Luke. You'll get him back, right?" She whispered then, tears in her eyes now, "Promise me?"

"Ana, I'll look after you always. I promise," Luke said instead because he couldn't honestly say that he would get Christian Grey home. It was be a stupid promise to try and make her. "And I will do everything in my power to try and find him for you."

Again, he couldn't promise he'd find him alive.

Ana understood though, clicking her tongue to hold back the anger and devastation she was no doubt conflicting with, "I'm going to go lie down, Luke. Have a little privacy to digest this. Could you bring me my tea? And…and can someone call Grace for me? I just…I can't right now," her voice wobbled and the tongue started to click again, holding back the emotion she wanted to spill in privacy.

"Of course, Ana. I'll come find you if we hear anything. Mr Welch is going to notify Mr Grey's family." Luke said, like the good little lapdog he was. Damn, after kinky werewolf fantasy sex, calling himself Mrs Grey's lapdog had a whole new meaning! Who let the dogs out? Who? Who?

"Mrs Grey, before you go," Welch called, teapot in hand, "I'm going to have to confirm with the authorities that Mr Grey and his companions are missing," he said, "For that reason I'm proposing that we move you and Mrs Taylor somewhere away from the media circle. Already we've had two phone calls asking if Mr Grey is effected and that's before we've even confirmed details."

"You want to move Mrs Grey, in her condition?" Gail piped up, "She's eight months pregnant!"

"Ma'am," Reynolds said, looking at Ana now, "I've volunteered my home. It's in the area but no one will expect you there. Close to Mr Grey's family, the hospital."

"He's right, Ana," Luke agreed with Reynolds, "We're thinking of you and the baby. Staying here will create a security nightmare. The press are like parasites. It would be better to relocate until Mr Grey gets back in touch."

"Whatever," Ana said, tears tumbling down her cheek. She forced a shrug, wanting to appear better than what she was feeling, "I just need to lie down. Excuse me."

"I'll come up in a few minutes with your tea," Luke called, turning to Welch.

"That was your fault. You shouldn't have been so blunt with her," Welch pointed out.

Bastard.

Fucking pencil pushing prick. He'd always hated Luke, called Luke a Jarhead. He was former CIA like Reynolds but he treated Luke like a child who could never be trusted and he'd serious issues with Jason's working relationship with Luke.

"Fuck you, Welch. I did what was right," Luke defended, "Ana expects honesty from us. I'm not going to sugar coat what has happened to Grey. She needs to trust us and she won't trust us if she doesn't believe us."

"You're out of line," Welch grumbled, "Typical Jarhead."

"If you have issues with my conduct I suggest you take it up with my employers," Luke concluded, "Otherwise do not question my method. And, for future use, a Jarhead is slang for a marine. I'm a former Navy SEAL. If you'd like to step outside with me, I'll show you the difference."

Welch made to move forward and Luke braced himself for a scrap. Only Reynolds intervened between them.

"Mr Welch, I believe Mr Sawyer handled that perfectly. He's correct, Mrs Grey expects complete loyalty and honesty from us at all times, today is no exception." Reynolds pointed out, hand on Luke's chest, "Can I ask that you go and make the phone calls you need to make while Luke and I focus on our primary job; keeping the Grey family safe?"

Welch looked over at Gail who was also ready to defend her boys. Reluctantly, he shrugged, "I'll be in the security room." he grumbled and walked away, closing the security room door behind him.

No one went to point out Jason's 'Door Always Open' rule to him, everyone happy to just be rid of Welch for a few moments.

"You did alright, Jarhead," Reynolds teased, shoving Luke towards the kettle, "Get Mrs Grey her tea and I'll make arrangements to move Mrs Grey and Gail."

"We taking my car or yours?" Luke asked him.

The problem with being filthy rich was personal license plates. They wanted Ana somewhere away from the public eye to relax during her last few weeks of pregnancy, that was Mr Grey's priority job whilst he was away. If they took one of the normal Grey cars, the license plate would tip the press off.

"Craig gave me his ford while he took my BMW to his interview. Everyone will fit comfortably." Reynolds said which was lucky. Luke's impreza looked like shit since he'd scraped the fuck out of the paint job showing off to a model. He'd gotten a mediocre blowjob for his efforts but he'd been hopeful for pussy considering his car now needed a complete new paint job. Really the only one who'd gotten fucked that night had been his wallet.

Luke laughed at his little joke and then realised he was still in Gail and Reynolds presence. God he needed laid…but not with some freaky Twilight Fan.

"Right, sorry, my mind was elsewhere," Luke admitted, scratching his head, "I'll get this tea to Mrs Grey then I'll start the lock up procedures."

"Thank you, Luke," Gail smiled weakly as he made to leave, "Without you and Reynolds I'd be a worried mess. Also, there's a turkey sub in there for you. Remember you've got to take your antibiotic for the appendicitis until you run out of pills."

Luke smiled; typical Gail, always looking out for their best interests, even when she was terrified for her husband. She was a mother to all of them.

"We all want them home, Gail," Luke said softly, Reynolds rubbing her arm softly, "And they'll be coming home. You know Jason; he won't want to miss seeing your feet in sandals on his honeymoon in Rome."

"Leave him alone," Gail laughed then, "He doesn't have a foot fetish. You're just a bully, Luke Sawyer."

"It's made you smile though," Luke pointed out as he got Ana her cup and saucer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"Jason,"

Jason opened his eyes then looked up and grinned brightly at the sight of his wife, the love of his life, his soulmate, straddling him with that sexy glint in her warm chocolate eyes, her plump lips turned up into a ridiculously arousing smile.

God, she was a nicely put together woman. What a lucky son of a bitch he was. She'd a tiny waist but wide hips and the ass to match. Nothing got him off more than watching her walk around their bedroom in that tiny lacy thong when she was getting ready for her day. Expect maybe her feet? When she wore those killer heels –Oh Jesus- he could go from flacid to empire state building in seconds.

With her straddled on his chest, he was slightly blinded by a burning bright light behind her. It made her look almost heavenly…so inviting…so angelic.

"Jason, fuck me. Jason."

Jason grinned up at her, enjoying the view. She was wearing that teddy suit, the black lacy one that barely covered her tits, just a thin strap satin lace over her nipples.

God she'd great tits.

They just fit in his hand and no more…and he'd large hands. He'd had to get a ring on her finger quick before Sawyer or Ryan decided they wanted to try for an older woman. Gail was all his, he was territorial about that. She'd a stunning body, she could cook fantastically and she genuinely made him laugh like no other woman had ever done. She didn't try to change him, didn't look at him with God-worship like a lot of the others did. She saw him as a man, her man, and was quick to ground him whenever Ryan or Luke's ass kissing went to his ego.

Those plump lips found his and he could do nothing but accept her kiss, his arms and legs not moving like he wanted them to.

This was new, he thought; she must have tied him up. Luke often called Jason a prude and yes he was a little more conventional than the other guys, and compared to Grey he most definitely was a prude. That didn't mean he objected to a little bit of disciple; he was a soldier after all and always got a kick out of Gail taking control of him, especially as they'd been together for so long now. One time she'd refused to let him cum and had kept the teasing and edging going for an entire day, sending him photos, dirty texts, things which required him to get a second phone the next day in case the boss read their conversations.

God, was she going to edge him again? He hoped so, the intensity had had him reeling for days following. He was a good Sailor, she'd said.

He liked being a good sailor for her...

Suddenly, Gail was no longer kissing him.

"Fuck me, Jason. Get up for me," she whispered.

Oh baby he was already up and waiting for her. He could feel slight dampness in his boxer briefs, Gail able to make him precum just by straddling him in that teddy suit.

Oh God her tits looked good...

"I said get up," she ordered now.

Couldn't she feel his hard-on under her? She was straddling him after all and he was well above average. He'd measured himself in privacy when Ryan had brought in that article about the average penis length being 5.6 inches. Reynolds had been uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of that day, Luke as boastful as ever and Ryan just worriedly asking them for opinions on sex.

Fucking virgin.

After a second conformation from Gail, Jason was glad to find that he was well above average by nearly two inches. Of course he never told the others; he was a private man after all, which was why they thought he was a pride. Gail however had mentioned it to her girlfriends one night. Apparently cock size was something women liked to talk about. Go figure.

"Get up now, god damn it Taylor," she growled at him now and then slapped his face. Hard.

That was a little rougher than he liked, his ex-wife having been incredibly abusive in the past. Gail knew a little about it so Jason was shocked she'd strike him. Had she forgotten that or was she getting carried away?

Before he could object, she was kissing him again.

Only that wasn't her tongue in his mouth; she was blowing air into his chest.

What the fuck?!

She started to violently push down on his diaphragm, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Fuck me, Jason. Fuck! Get up!" Gail shouted in his face, slapping him before kissing him again and blowing up his lungs…the light behind Gail growing greyer and greyer…pain suddenly began burning in his stomach….she pushed his chest again…30 compressions...two breaths….30 compressions….two breat-

.

His eyes shot open and he came face to face with Christian Grey's grey desperate eyes, the man's mouth on his. Fucking hell. Grey removed his lips from Jason's, sitting back and letting the bodyguard catch his own breath. The bastard was still straddling Jason's lap though.

What was going-

"Fuck me, Jason," Christian laughed, stroking his cheek affectionately. It wasn't a real laugh however, more an attempt to hide the fact he was close to tears with relief. The boss was crying over him? God, Jason must look like shit, he thought.

"Fuck me," Grey repeated, running his hand through his dusty hair, "I thought I'd lost you. God Jason, can you even hear me? You were right next to where the first missile struck. You're so fucking lucky. The building fell and there was a dust cloud and then it cleared and you were okay. You were okay. I mean, you're not okay, but you're better than Roz and…"

First missile?

Jason was so confused, struggling to hear over the residual ringing in his ears. Where had Gail gone? That beautiful warm light too? He wanted to be back there this very second.

Why was…what had...Oh God this was all so seriously messed up. He could actually taste the boss in his mouth. The bastard had had a tuna roll for lunch, Jason hated fish.

He remembered the dampness he'd felt in his briefs so ignored Grey's ramblings a little more, his hand shooting for his crotch. He felt Christian jumping as Jason's hand rubbed him up by accident, the bastard still straddled on his lap.

"It's okay, calm down," Christian said firmly, "You're bleeding but it's okay; you took a piece of shrapnel in the stomach."

Yup, that wasn't precum on Jason's hand; that was blood. And what had felt like a little dampness was actually utter saturation of his jeans.

"Ryan?" Jason finally croaked, his head aching. He must have hit it hard so he laid back still and just looked up at the boss's familiar, happy face. It was rare that he smiled like this and Jason had to admit, he was a little touched by it, even if his mouth tasted like Tuna remnants. Staring into the boss's grey eyes was keeping him steady, the world around them loud and noisy and busy as people ran around trying to scrape the remains of the building off the survivors.

"He's with Roz," Christian said with a hint of sadness, "He's trying to find her in the rubble but…I think she's gone."

"She ran," Jason coughed, his lungs full of dust. Coughing hurt his stomach badly, "I tried."

"I know, we know. Calm down, okay?" Christian ordered and Jason did as asked, just looking at the boss, "Thank you, Taylor."

"Roz is gone." Ryan said, suddenly came into Jason's review, and stood behind Christian's shoulder. He was sweating and covered in dust but he still looked like such a Boy Scout; adorable and freckly under the harsh sun. How was this kid ever special forces? "Hey, Jason, how's your stomach? You look like the terminator."

"Huh?" Jason frowned then finally realised what Christian had told him; he'd a hunk of metal embedded into his side.

Deep.

"What happened?" Jason gasped, the pain shooting through him.

"Rocket launcher. Four missiles in total. The building fell down on Roz but you went flying in the other direction so you're really lucky, Boss," Ryan said, that adorable smile doing nothing to stop Jason hurting, "We've got to get moving, Sir."

"Go without me," Jason winced, sitting up a little and seeing he had, indeed, been skewered in the side by a shard of jagged metal.

"I didn't just preform CPR to leave you alive," Christian scoffed, hooking his arm under Jason's whilst Ryan brushed rubble from Jason's body. The pain was excruciating and he nearly passed out until he was set on his feet.

"Come on. We've got to get moving," Ryan said firmly, holding Jason's rifle as well as his own.

"Wait, wait," Jason coughed, dust spluttering out of his lungs. He put his hands in his pockets and side in relief as he pulled out on of Gail's stupid fruity-tooty, hippy-dippy gem stones, a 'Good luck' stone.

He'd taken it without her permission and it now had a large crack in it.

Fuck, she was going to kill him for taking and breaking her things.

"It's okay," Jason told them both, "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope ya'll enjoying this! I'm having problems with the Ff app; it keeps changing my settings and just urgh. Hopefully it's not affecting the reading.**

 **Thanks for the follows, reviews and in general just for reading! Feel free to message or comment if you've got any suggestions as to where to take this. I've already got a rough idea but I'm unsure still.**

 **Next chapter, Christian and the boys.**

 **.**

 **Chapter eight**

Reynolds home was beautiful, Gail couldn't deny that. She knew the man well and knew that he was a complete perfectionist who loved order. His home, a three storey townhouse with a drive and front lawn, reflected that. It was beautiful, so much nicer than Luke's apartment downtown.

He parked the BMW, Luke jumping out to open Ana's door for her and held the heavily pregnant Mrs Grey down to her feet before he went to get their bags. Teddy was sound asleep and so Gail scooped him up carefully, kissing his cheek when he stirred slightly.

Reynolds picked up a newspaper as he walked up towards the door, opening it up before quickly blocking the path of a dog; a brown labradoodle. Gail had never met Reynolds dog before but knew he adored him so much that he carried a photo of his dog in his wallet.

"This is Geri," Reynolds said as the labradoodle calmed down then was let go. It wagged its tail excitedly as new friends approached his home, then put his nose right into Luke's crotch. "He's great with kids, don't worry Ana. They really don't interest him."

"Your dog gay too?" Luke laughed, shoving Geri away from his crotch for the third time, Geri finally taking the hint from Luke and instead going straight to Gail and doing the same.

Reynolds laughed and grabbed Geri's collar again, bringing him to heel, "No, he's not gay," he told Luke, "Your genitals tell him everything he needs to know about you. If you're about to start menstruation, if you're pregnant or if you've just had sex. He knows."

"My breasts were starting to ache," Luke joked, carrying the last of their bags in before going to the bathroom.

"We've got two guest rooms," Reynolds said, leading Gail and Ana up the first flight of stairs to a room with two single beds in beautiful floral bed linen which Gail instantly touched, "This is the first. The second is a double bed."

Brushed cotton. God, Gail wished Jason took as much interested in décor. Everything matched up perfectly and neatly.

"Luke and I can share this room," Gail said with a nod, tightening her grasp on the sleeping Teddy, "Mrs Grey, would you be comfortable sharing the double bed with Teddy?"

"Oh course," Ana shrugged, "If you're okay sharing with Luke, that is."

"Oh Luke's Luke," Gail smiled, following Reynolds to the second guestroom and laying Teddy down to finish his nap. Ana followed, looking around the teal coloured room and sighed. Gail was worried for her, knowing she was still in shock over the situation. They'd heard nothing from Welch which was a blessing to begin with.

Then they'd heard that the embassy had been blown up.

They'd had the radio on in the car when a breaking headline informed them that the American Embassy, the one Mr Grey and Jason and Ryan and Roz had been attempting to get to, had been attacked by four missiles and was now rubble. Welch was yet to call them but the source on the radio was one of the few journalists who were staying in the city to report the story.

Ana was trying desperately hard to remain calm for the benefit of Teddy and baby number two, but she was just as anxious as Gail was. That sicky feeling still hadn't left her, the anxiety eating away at her stomach painfully. She just wanted to hear Jason's voice, just a quick 'we're alive' was all she needed.

"I'll leave you to get comfortable," Reynolds smiled sympathetically, "I'm going to check in with Welch, see if there's been any news. I'll organise dinner too. Anything with pickles?"

"Pickles, yes. Thank you, Reynolds," Ana said without a smile. Gail knew to leave her alone, following Reynolds and the adorable Geri down the stairs to the kitchen.

"She's terrified," Reynolds pointed out, "I don't think I've seen her look so…lost."

"Doesn't take a former CIA operative to work that one out," Gail teased sarcastically, rubbing her sore stomach, "Would you like me to make dinner?"

"I'll text Craig and get him to bring home food," Reynolds said, "Pizza maybe. There's a convenience shop right next door to the takeaway place so he can get Mrs Grey a glass of raw pickles to eat."

"That sounds perfect, Reynolds," Gail said thankfully. She wasn't sure she could cook a meal for them all with her shaking hands but she knew that it was expected that she did. "Will you let me know what Welch says when you call him?"

"You and Ana will be the first," Reynolds promised, "Please, go make yourself at home, Gail. You're family."

"I'll try," Gail sighed then looked over when Luke came in to the kitchen.

"I'd give the bathroom a few minutes," Luke chuckled, "Just marking my territory," he said, stroking Geri's curly hair when the dog came to since his crotch again.

"Fantastic," Gail chuckled, heading up to her room to unpack her suitcase as well as Luke's rucksack. She needed something to take her mind off of the possibility that Jason was hurt or worse, in the middle of nowhere with poor Mr Grey and Ryan and Roz.

.

"Reny, I'm home!" someone called, the front door opening and closing. Ana could swear she could hear the sound of heels stomping on the original wooden flooring, keys being placed in the bowl beside the door.

She'd had a shower to calm herself, focusing on her breathing for the benefit of her and Christian's baby. It was so unbelievably hard not to break down and panic but this baby meant too much to both her and Christian to risk losing him or her at this stage in the pregnancy. For the baby's sake, she was doing everything she could to keep herself calm.

The shower had helped, as did putting fresh clothes on and then a comforting phone call from Grace. Christian's mom was worried but reassured Ana that Christian was made of tougher stuff. They were praying for him but they were also certain that he'd be home any second. The instant that the situation calmed down, the Greys would be sending out their own team of private investigators to locate their son and entourage. In the meantime, Grace and Carrick sent her their love, the press apparently camping outside their home as well as her and Christian's back at the Sound.

The parasites were desperate for any story they could find. Ana was suddenly glad she was away from the media circus. It made this whole 'Don't panic' thing easier to do. She could almost kid on to herself that Christian was with Taylor on a regular business trip in Taiwan.

Almost kid herself.

Gail looked up from her and Luke's game of cards when she heard the higher pitch voice of Craig too, looking over at the closed door.

"Don't worry, I wont embarrass you. I've got sooooo much to write about for the blog and free samples to review. I'll just leave you boys to play cards or whatever it is you're up to," Craig called, and Ana could hear excitement in the man's voice, "I'm so glad you've got your friends around at last. I've brought the pizzas and beers and pickles. You're going to have to explain the pickle thing."

Ana looked over as the living room door opened, Craig poking his head in to say 'hi'.

She was surprised when she saw him, Craig nothing like how she imagined him to be. He was a black man, around about Reynold's height, maybe a little taller. He was dressed eccentrically; wearing dark navy blue slim fit trousers and a clashing red velvet jacket with a navy shirt underneath. He had a tight afro Mohawk which had a little copper coloured into it, the sides of his hair shaved into a whacky, far out pattern. He was also wearing a little makeup, Ana believed, his eyebrows looking fantastic.

The man was 'Chaos' personified which was almost funny when Ana considered Reynolds to be one of the most anal men she'd ever met.

Craig was clearly shocked when he saw the 'boys' Reynolds had invited round, "Oh, I was expecting a little more testosterone. I'm almost disappointed," Craig smiled, revealing to Ana, Luke and Gail that he had a beautiful white toothed smile, "When James said he had friends from work around I got all excited thinking I'd be sharing my home with some fit ex-army men, not two beautiful women and a toddler."

Reynolds coughed and then scratched his bald head when he noticed that Craig's gaze lingered longer on Luke, checking him out, "Craig…so these are my work colleagues. This is Luke Sawyer."

"Pleasure to meet you finally," Luke smiled, Ana seeing how Craig checking him out had fluffed up his ego more than it already was.

"Pleasure is all mine," Craig said, Reynolds placing a hand on Craig's shoulder to guide him away from Luke's boyish smirk.

"This is Gail Taylor, my boss Jason's wife?" Reynolds explained, Gail waving excitedly.

"Oh," Craig frowned when he saw Gail. Apparently Jason's mention brought a foul taste into his mouth. Ana could understand why; although he was trying and Reynolds had no problems with Jason's mannerisms ever, it must be uncomfortable for the gay couple to be in Jason's 'don't-ask-don't-tell' company, "You're a lot sweeter than I imagined."

"I can assure you I'm also more open-minded than my husband too," Gail smiled sweetly, "I'm so excited to finally meet you. Reynolds tells me so much about you and I follow your beauty blog religiously."

That had Craig smiling brightly, "Okay, you can stay," he chuckled, rubbing Geri's ears when the dog came over.

"This is Teddy Grey," Reynolds said, pointing to the toddler playing by Luke's feet, then nodded towards Ana, "and this is...Anastasia Grey."

"Excuse me," Craig frowned, turning to face his boyfriend, "Did you just say-"

"Anastasia Grey," Reynolds repeated and then nodded for extra emphasis, "Christian Grey's wife."

"Right. Can I speak to you in the other room please?" Craig said with a strained smile. Ana giggled a little, hearing Craig shouting at Reynolds in the kitchen for not cleaning the house up properly or for not warning him that a 'celebrity' was coming to stay. It made her laugh for the first time since she saw that stupid security door closed this afternoon.

"He's adorable," Gail laughed, "I loved his style."

"Me too," Ana admitted, "The slim jeans were maybe just a little tight."

"I say not tight enough," Gail replied, making Ana giggle a little more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke was on the phone and her heart began beating.

Please let it be good news…

"Welch says a witness thinks he saw Grey and two men limping through the city less than an hour ago," Luke said after he hung up the phone, "I don't know if we can trust the source but if it's reliable, that means our boys didn't die in the embassy. Isn't that great?"

Gail let out a deep sigh of relief, wiping away tears of joy. She looked up at Ana and offered her a reassuring smile, "They're coming home. They're surviving."

Ana wiped away her own tears, taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves. She wanted to curl up and weep but she was carrying Christian's baby. For her husband's sake, she could not risk losing this little soul, the guilt and worry her becoming ill would cause her husband when he eventually returned would destroy them both.

"Will you call Grace, Luke?" Ana asked him, stroking her belly softly, "Just to keep them in the loop. Tell them I'm asking for them."

"Of course, Ana," Luke nodded, being professional as he stood and left the room to make the phone call, Teddy following him instantly. The toddler wasn't happy to be wearing bottoms and Ana was worried her potty training little mite would ruin Reynolds and Craig's flooring, despite how much Reynolds assured her that accidents happened.

The stress of a toddler and Christian being MIA on top of being pregnant was becoming overwhelming but she was desperate to remain calm; it was what Christian would expect of her, she was sure.

.

Post chapter notes; I don't want Ana to panic but instead be proactive and become mother bear; thinking of her toddler and her unborn baby. In my mind, I think that's how she would act in this sort of situation, given the Greys are a high profile family; go into hiding away from the press and allow the experts –Welch and his sources- to find her man, Jason and Ryan; be proactive. She can't do anything other than try and remain calm for her health and for Teddy's benefit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Christian winced under the weight of Jason, dragging him through the busy, dusty streets. The sun was going down at last but with it brought a chill and the loss of light because the City's power was out. They'd passed dozens of mourners carrying the bodies of loved ones, screaming women, angry men. In the distance explosions and gunshots echoed from the city centre as the militant group continued their assault.

Ryan was walking ahead, rifle in hands, using basic Arabic to keep people from approaching. Every so often he would stop and communicate vaguely with a local, asking for directions, asking if it was safe to go the way they were going, asking if they had a working telephone. It was remarkable watching the young man work, his freckles and Boy Scout mannerisms making him look like the most unassuming trained killer. At least Jason looked like a marine. Ryan just looked like a fresh faced college freshman.

"How you doing, Boss?" Ryan called over his shoulder as they approached the city suburbs after hours of walking. It took Christian a minute to realise that he was actually speaking to Jason, the bear like man the boss to the other staff.

"Agony," Jason huffed with energy which he didn't honestly have. He was exhausted and had lost a lot of blood from the gash in his lower side, the metal still embedded but not bothering him overly considering. Ryan and Jason had decided that, for Jason to even be alive this long with the metal still in his side, they doubted he'd damaged anything vital. They couldn't be sure but they were almost certain. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you can lie down," Ryan said, all three men jumping when another explosion sounded, the rebellion on going behind them. Christian turned to look and saw the sky was indeed red with burning back at the city centre.

"Fuck sake," Christian winced, feeling Jason shaking under him.

"Now you understand why I don't like fireworks," Jason tried to joke.

"PTSD?" Christian asked as he followed Ryan.

"No. Never diagnosed," Jason winced, the echoes of gunshots going off now.

"You weigh too much," Christian cursed, adjusting his hold on Jason.

"You complain too much," Jason mumbled, pulling his trousers back up. They were ripped by the waistband and heavy with his blood that they kept falling off his hip at the side, "Fuck this hurts."

"Almost out of the city, Boss," Ryan promised, "There's bound to be a barn or something we can hide in. Hay would be warm."

"Hay?" Christian said in shock.

"The desert gets freezing. You'll be glad for hay," Ryan explained with that adorable smile, leading then forward in silence now, keeping his eyes peeled for a shack or a barn they could commandeer.

.

After a few hours of walking in the blistering sun...

"Mmmm!" Jason moaned into Christian Grey's belt, biting the leather hard.

"Almost done," Ryan promised almost sweetly, doing his best to stitch the wound on Jason's stomach without pain relief. Christian could do nothing but stare on, holding a rifle and covering the two men.

They'd walked as quickly and as discreetly out of the city as they could, entering the suburbs and then eventually making their way out into a more rural area. Jason was struggling with where his injury was so they'd been in luck when they found an old barn, Ryan scouting it out before all three of them entered the building. Once there, Ryan had stripped Jason for him and dug out the medical kit from the rucksack on Christian's back.

Christian had offered up his belt so Jason didn't grind his teeth to the gum whilst Ryan cleaned him up with a little of their precious water and studied the gash; a five inch long, deep open wound which ran in a diagonal from the side of his stomach to his pubic hair, a chunk of metal embedded at the top. The whole thing had needed stitched, Ryan having to shave Jason with a hunting knife so he could see the wound edges more clearly; the bastard had obviously never heard of manscaping.

Pulling out the mental had been risky but had needed done, both Ryan and Jason sure nothing vital had been damaged. Ryan was able to quickly clean then stitch the wound as best he could, given the limited first aid survival kit he'd packed in the rucksack.

"You're a lucky bastard," Christian scoffed, looking down at Jason lying with his ruined jeans hanging off his knee caps. The barn they'd commandeered was freezing cold even with the door closed. Christian could see his breathe which was such a striking contrast from the blistering heat through the day. He could tell his face was burnt, as was Jason's, the course of being fair haired men. Ryan, at least, had tanned.

Christian had been in a desert before but never at night and out with a hotel compound. He felt his teeth chattering as he stood watch over Jason and Ryan. He'd no idea how to shoot an assault rifle but he felt better having it in his hands. If someone approached, he'd at least be able to shoot it and buy time until the other two men could grab guns and take control of the situation. Really, keeping Jason alive was Christian's best bet on getting home to his wife and kids. Not that that was the only reason he wanted Jason alive; he loved the man dearly.

"Ow!" Jason snapped, looking down at the stitched wound, "Fucking Hell. Two more inches and you'd be stitching up my cock. Before I've even had my honeymoon."

Ryan laughed, "Gail wouldn't be happy with you, that's for sure." He pulled out a bottle of antibacterial spray and looked at Jason's wound, "Cover your little marine."

Jason winced and reached down to cup himself, no shame about being bollock naked whilst he'd been getting stitched up. He had to look away now from Ryan, not wanting to see the stinging spray cleaning up the wound.

"Oh fuck," Jason hissed.

"Right, you're good," Ryan nodded, packing his little first aid box away into the rucksack once more.

Christian watched Jason slowly pull up his ripped and bloodied jeans, sitting up gingerly.

"We'll take it in turns to sleep," Jason said, watching Christian now.

"I can do the first shift," Christian offered.

"I'll do it next," Ryan nodded, "I would recommend that you sleep for as long as you need, Jason. We did have to perform CPR on you earlier. You hit your head pretty bad."

"I can do my share," Jason said firmly, Ryan knowing not to undermine him as he nodded in agreement. He leant into the rucksack and pulled a bottle of water out and took a deep sip quickly. They didn't have much left, they had to ration it evenly between them. He threw Ryan the bottle of water after he'd had his share then Christian got the bottle himself. He'd a splitting headache from dehydration but even just that few gulps had done wonders to take the sting off.

.

A few hours later…

Jason looked over at Christian who was laying down beside him, exhausted now that the adrenaline had worn off and shivering from the cold. The businessman had done exceptional for a man who never relinquished control of a situation. He'd understood that his was not the wisest mind in this situation and instead had done every single thing Jason had asked him to do, exactly when he'd been asked. He'd done fantastically to maintain his speed throughout the day too. The guy was exceptionally fit but there was a difference between athleticism on a track in Seattle and athleticism in a warzone being shot at. Not everyone kept that pace but Grey had and Jason was incredibly proud of him.

Ryan was on shift but they were almost certain that neither of them could really sleep; they were so wired. Even Jason was struggling to nod off and he had needed resuscitated. Christ, Gail wasn't going to be happy when she heard that. Slowly, not wanting to aggravate his stitches, he pulled the Good Luck gem stone he'd stolen from Gail and rubbed it with his thumb.

This trip had had him on edge since Mr Grey had informed him of his need to go. He'd convinced Gail to come with him to City Hall and be registered a couple, Luke and Reynolds their witnesses. The soul reason behind it was that Jason had left his entire estate to Sophie and he was worried Dolly, his abusive ex-wife, would worm her way into being the actual benefactor of his will. As his wife, Gail would be in total control and he trusted her completely to ensure Sophie would always be provided for. One his safe return, they would have a ceremony and reception to celebrate. Heck, he was going to need a weekend bender of a Stag Do, the mere thought of a cold pint right now was enough to give him a semi.

"Either of you awake enough to let me go outside for a few minutes?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Jason nodded and sat up, "Just make sure you take a gun with you. I'm not coming out there to save your ass with your jeans round your ankles."

"Watch your stitches," Christian pointed out, sitting up too.

"It'll be fine. We're safe out here in the middle of nowhere," Jason shrugged, "We've struck lucky. Five minutes top, Ryan. Or I'll come out there looking for you."

"Five minutes, boss," Ryan smiled, picking up his hand gun and opening the wooden door slowly. He crept outside.

"It's twelve am," Christian mumbled, pressing the light on his watch and studying the screen, "What do we do next?"

"Get food," Jason chuckled, "What I wouldn't give for Gail's lasagne right now."

Christian bit his lip and, rightfully so, Jason's wife made lasagne that was better than sex. The thought of a pint had Jason at a semi, imagining a mouthful of his wife's lasagne had him hard as a rock.

"Gail's cinnamon buns," Christian added.

"Steak," Jason mumbled, biting his lip, "Steak, steamed vegetables and chunky chips."

"Pork chops," Christian added, "or Gammon steak."

"Bacon," they both said in unison then laughed.

"How are we going to get home?" Christian asked Jason then, "What do we do? We're being hunted."

"We stick together and survive," Jason shrugged, honestly no idea what to tell him. He'd no set plan as of yet, "Worst case scenario, we steal someone's car or some horses and try and get to the boarder or at least to a part of the country where there's telecommunications."

"I'm sorry I never listened to you and dragged you out here," Christian told him then before looking at his watch, "Ryan's taking his time."

"Probably shitting," Jason shrugged, then looked at Christian's horrified face, "Do you need to go?"

"I'll wait till we find working toilets," Christian grunted.

"I can't promise when that will be so you'd better get used to relieving yourself under the stars," Jason informed him then looked up when Ryan finally showed his face again, "Where the fuck were you?"

"Having a wank," Ryan said honestly, taking his seat again and smiling adorably. His smile fell when he obviously saw Christian and Jason's shocked expressions, "What?"

"You…huh?" Jason coughed, lost for words, "You went outside and jerked yourself off?"

"I'm wired, Boss," Ryan admitted, "I was jumpy and anxious."

"So you masturbated," Jason echoed, "In the desert."

"Well, yeah," Ryan nodded, "Have you never done that in a stressful situation? It's natural."

"He's right," Christian said, "I've had a few quiet moments in my bathroom between meetings. Keeps the mind sharp."

"See," Ryan smiled again, "It's just a little stress relief. I'm a little tired now but it's a lot better than how I felt before. I can focus better."

"Oh for fuck sake," Jason mumbled, slouching down again and rubbing his aching head, "Whatever."

He settled back down and attempted to nap again but he was too fucking wired which pissed him off because, damn it, having a wank sounded fine right about now. He would rather take Gail though. Gail bent over the kitchen counter in her work uniform, as he stormed into the cottage, angry and frustrated with work, needing to let of steam. God that would just be so fucking perfect right now.

"I miss Ana," Christian yawned, taking Jason away from his perverted thoughts, apparently unable to sleep either. Ryan looked up from his position holding the rifle, staring at Jason and Christian curiously, "I can't believe I'm stuck in a hay barn with you both when I could be in bed with my beautiful pregnant wife."

"It was your idea to come here," Jason pointed out boldly, wanting to remind Christian that he'd made his opinion clear earlier about coming to this volatile dump, "It was my recommendation that we stay at home until the baby arrived. Believe me, I would rather be at home with my beautiful wife in bed."

Christian just nodded, sitting up now and shuffling closer to Jason's side for warmth. He didn't say he wanted to cuddle up but he certainly didn't complain when Jason wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Sharing body heat would be crucial to surviving.

"Yeah," Ryan quipped in, putting the rifle down for a moment and working out his frozen fingers, "I miss my girlfriend too."

"You've a girlfriend?" Jason asked with scepticism, his eyebrow raised, "Who?"

Ryan looked at the ground, "Uh...Ana-Gail. Abigail. She's an accountant in the east of the city."

Even Christian's interest was sparked then, both him and Jason sharing a look before gazing back at Ryan, the young and oddly innocent man. He was good at what he did and was exceptionally intelligent but there was something really nerdy about him that no one could place their finger on. He was the only one of them who understood what Barney was saying half the time which was why Jason liked keeping him around; for all his lack of social skills, he was exceptionally intelligent.

"What's she like?" Christian asked then, wrapping his own arm around Jason to get more heat going between them.

"Like a normal woman," Ryan pointed out vaguely, squirming a little with the rifle in his hands. Jason saw he was blushing now, "She's got, uh, blue eyes? And blonde hair," Ryan said with a firm nod, "A nice body. Dresses well. She's a Scorpio."

"Boobs." Jason said bluntly, then saw Ryan's expression so had to explain for the Kid, "When guys ask 'what's she like?' they really want to know about her assets, son. Not her birthstone."

That saw Ryan blush red, embarrassed that he'd misunderstood guy code.

"She's got big boobs. Big butt too. Um, she's got," Ryan said, scratching his brown hair. It was almost painful to watch, Jason thought. But he could see Grey in the corner of his eye smirking at Ryan's discomfort, the sick fucker. "She's got a big...labia majora? And a clitoris. And-"

"Oh my god," Jason grumbled, flopping back on the hay, stitches be damned. This was getting too much, too embarrassing. The poor Kid had no fucking idea what he was talking about, no idea that Christian was deliberately asking him questions to catch him out.

What was Ryan even talking about? "She's got a big...labia majora?" Fucking know it all ass. Yeah, Jason liked women, but he couldn't name the individual aspects of the female organs, just the good bits, the basics he'd come to love; clit, vagina, anus.

He could draw one he reckoned but he had never had an aptitude for biology so he doubted that he'd be able to individually label anything. Of course, Ryan could though. The guy had one of those freaky photographic memories. He just knew things that none of the other guys did.

'Did you know that cranberries have antibiotic properties and were used by Native Americans to treat wounds?'

'No I didn't, Ryan, but thanks for that,'

Christian, however, was encouraging the car crash that was Ryan's girlfriend-story. The bastard was enjoying watching the younger guard squirm maybe a little too much, Jason thought, "She sounds beautiful, Ryan," he commented, "You're a lucky guy. What does she do for a living?"

"She's a teacher," Ryan said then cursed straight away when he realised he'd been caught lying. Christian grinned triumphantly, raising an eyebrow at him whilst Jason just covered his eyes so he didn't have to endure this pain any longer. "Right, okay. So I don't have a girlfriend. I lied."

"There's no shame in that," Jason mumbled as he sat back up eventually, "You don't have to lie to impress us, Ryan. Luke doesn't have a girlfriend. No one honestly cares."

"It's not that, boss," Ryan said to Jason, sheepish suddenly. He scratched his stubbly jaw and then shrugged, "I am a little ashamed. I've never had a girlfriend before so, um...I'm uh, I'm kind of a virgin."

Jesus fucking Christ; why me? Jason thought.

He was so fucking hopeless at this sensitive crap. He was so bottled up himself that he couldn't sanely offer advice to anyone. Gail was good at sitting with the men and talking about their feelings and lives. She'd sat with Reynolds for hours talking about his sexuality, she'd cradled Sawyer when he'd found out his mom's cancer was back and sobbed on their sofa, when Ryan had the flu she'd let him stay with them till his fever was down, cleaning his soiled sheets. She was a natural mother which was one of her finest qualities. Jason didn't possess such qualities so what was he supposed to say to the kid?

"'kind of a virgin'?" Grey echoed, sitting straight now. Apparently the cold wasn't bothering him now, Ryan's blush heating the whole bloody barn.

"I've touched a girl's backside before," Ryan said, as polite as ever, "That's about it."

"That's all?" Jason exclaimed suddenly, then saw what his shock did for Ryan's confidence. The Kid looked up to him, so Jason cursed himself.

"There's a virtue to that," Christian observed, trying to fix it for Jason, "It's rather honourable that you've waited this long to have sex. I mean, you're how old?"

"Twenty-eight, sir," Ryan admitted, than coughed, "God, I'm nearly a thirty year old virgin."

"I think the world forgets that men want their first time memorable too," Christian said with a shrug, "I was fifteen, nearly sixteen, when I, uh, first had sex and I wasn't ready at all. I would be devastated if Teddy's first time was anything like mine. As a father to a son, I want him to be ready. Be with someone special, you know?"

Ryan smiled at that, nodding in agreement. He then looked at Jason with those big hopeful brown eyes. The wrong comment would destroy his self-esteem, Jason had to think carefully before uttering a word. "Well," he started, "It's what it is."

Jason cursed himself for that, seeing Ryan's confusion as well as Christian's.

"What I mean is, you're doing what's right for you and that's a good thing," Jason explained and saw Ryan's smile again, "I mean, I was thirteen when I first had sex. Started puberty at eleven so when my classmates were still collecting baseball cards I was a horny little brat chasing pus-" he stopped quickly when he realised he wasn't just speaking to one of his men but rather in the presence of his boss, "I mean, I was interested in sex at a young age. So for me, it was right to get it out of my system. That doesn't mean my experience was the right one, or Reynolds or Luke-."

"Luke waited till he was eighteen," Ryan interjected.

"Well, that was right for him. I guess, huh," Jason grumbled, this whole mess making his head hurt, "No one cares, Ryan. I think that's what I want to say. You don't have to lie about it. It is what it is."

"It just never happened for me," Ryan admitted, "I'm a twin. He's the good looking one, the successful big shot lawyer. I was the dopey twin who went to the army. I was just never that confident around women because, well, I'm sorta living under my brother's shadow."

"Good women don't see that," Christian said now. Who'd have thought the bastard was capable of being polite and caring?

"Ryan," Jason said firmly, "If we get out of this shitty country I promise you that I will make sure I have a Stag Do and you'll be the first to get a lap dance. Get you to at least get you to second base."

Ryan laughed at that, shaking his head with that adorable smile. He was about to speak when the barn door opened, his expression changing to that of a trained killer. Jason rolled over Christian's body, grabbing his own gun and pointing it towards a young woman dressed in a traditional dress and veil.

She screamed when she came face to face with their guns, dropping…bottles of water?

"Stand down," Jason ordered, glad Grey was staying out of sight. Christian was worth more than both Ryan and Jason combined, it was a load of Jason's mind that his boss was hiding. With a lot of effort he stood. Ryan kept his gun up as Jason approached, hands up, "English?"

"American?" the girl asked instead, her own hands up. Her eyes drifted to Jason's blood soaked trouser leg, "Hurt?"

"Yes," Jason said, slowly lifting up his shirt to show her his wound. He then cleared his throat and nodded, placing his hand across his chest and bowing slightly to greet her as best he could, "Hal tatahaddath alanjlyzy?"

Jason knew Luke would be proud to hear him asking locals if they spoke English. His Arabic wasn't great but it was better than nothing.

The young girl apparently understood his attempts and nodded, "Yes. Little. Water?" she added, pointing to the bottles she'd brought to them, apparently. She must have seen Ryan sneaking out and back in. Of for the love of God Jason hoped she hadn't seen him masturbating in the desert.

Oh dear lord please….pleeeeeeease!

"Iismi, Jason." Jason said, smiling, watching the girl as he slowly crouched down and picked up the dropped water, careful of his stiches. He then stood, slowly pointing to Ryan, "Ryan."

"My name, Niesha," the girl, Niesha, said pointing at herself. She then pointed outside, "My mother. You come? Food."

"Niesha," Jason smiled and placed his hand across his chest again, "Shukraan, thank you. Shukraan."

"Jason, are you sure?" Ryan whispered.

"They know we're here and brought us water; they didn't phone the authorities," Jason whispered back, "Lets go. Worst case scenario," he said, subtly nodding to the gun, "we make a break of it. Best case scenario; they have a phone that works."

"Okay, boss," Ryan nodded, putting the gun on safety and standing. Niesha flinched when Ryan moved, so he copied Jason and laid his hand on his chest, "Shukraan."

Niesha smiled, then jumped when Grey stood out of the hay, brushing straw from his hair as he straightened up, "Luke Sawyer," he smiled, pointing to his chest then automatically put his hand out. After a mere millisecond he remembered he wasn't in the business world and instantly bowed his head and put his hand down like Jason and Ryan had done.

Jason had to smile at Grey; clever fucker, giving a fake name.

He put his arm around Christian's shoulder once more and walked with him, his stitches burning like a bitch. Niesha helped carry their water, leading them from the barn and towards a small house over a small hill.

"That smells good," Christian commented as they got closer, "I'm so excited to eat something."

"Just follow my lead," Jason reminded him, "And if I say 'run', you follow Ryan and you don't look back."

They entered the small home and were greeted by both warmth and the smell of something delicious being cooked. Niesha spoke in Arabic which Jason barely caught, Ryan staying close with the guns.

"My mother," Niesha introduced as a small veiled woman came through and looked at the three wary men. She ran her eye over Jason's bled on trousers then turned to Niesha and said something quickly, waving her away through the house. When she returned, she was carrying a pair of trousers, "My fathers. Dead."

"Shukraan," Jason said, placing his hand over his chest once more and smiling at the little older woman. The older woman was having none of it though and shooed Jason, Ryan and Christian through to a small seating area, shouting something in Arabic at them all.

"Dress here," Niesha translated for her mother, "We bring food. You sleep."

"Niesha?" Ryan asked, "Are we safe?"

"Safe?" Niesha repeated then nodded, "You safe."

"Do you have a phone? Hatif?" Jason asked hopefully, holding his hand up to his ear to gesture a mobile.

"No," Niesha shook her head and fixed him with an apologetic smile, "No phone, Jason."

"Thank you anyway," Jason said, giving her another smile of his own. Geez, he hadn't had to smile this much in a while. Language barriers were absolutely ridiculous.

Niesha made to leave again before Christian stopped her, "Niesha, uh, Ryan how do I say toilet?"

"Mirhad," Ryan said, then Niesha nodded and blushed a little. She waved at Christian and pointed outside towards a fucking outhouse. Jason had to laugh, seeing how happy Grey looked at the prospect of not having to shit or piss in a desert like Jason had told him would happen.

He fixed Jason a smug smile, winking before heading outside with Ryan guarding him.

.

Post chapter notes; I didn't want Roz in this story so I killed her off. I like her as a character but for the purpose of this fanfiction, I didn't want her to live so it was easier (and maybe a little lazy of me) to write her as a bit more nervous. Reality is that I wouldn't know how strong a strong person can remain in the face of explosions and bullets so yeah I played up her character as being terrified. Might not be totally true to the character but for the sake of not having another character to write about, I killed her off. Sorry if ya'll thought it was unbearably out of character!

I wanted Ryan to be the polar opposite to the other guards; sweeter haha. I like the idea that Jason is the leader and a bit of a grump, Luke is the playful narcissistic one, Reynolds is the 'get on with it' sort and Ryan is like the pup of them all; like a bodyguard version of the Spice Girls haha. Just how I fancied writing it, how I imagined it, plus it's fun to write about different people and I like having a little humour to keep the story a little funny. Whether it's funny to read is another kettle of fish, but it's fun to write for sure.

Next chapter will be Welch and footage of the Embassy explosion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Ana couldn't sleep, Baby Grey deciding he was going to play footballer again. She was almost certain she was expecting another little boy, the thought making her smile as she looked at her precious coppered haired son sleeping beside her in Reynold and Craig's double bed. She pulled the bedsheets over her little cherub and then climbed out of bed, glad the mattress was high enough that standing wasn't an issue for her like her own bed back on the Sound.

Gosh, she couldn't believe that the media had actually circled around their mansion looking for the story. Welch had brought in more security, their fence around the property live for the first time since they'd moved in. Ana had been furious when Jason had given the go-ahead to have an electric fence put around their property but now she understood the necessity. Likewise, Welch had brought in trained guard dogs according to Luke, which were being used as a deterrent for any members of the press who miraculously made it past the fence.

Heading downstairs, she went into the kitchen to get a pot of tea to try and lull herself to sleep which was when she bumped into Craig and Reynolds sharing a moment. Craig was sitting on the counter, Reynolds stood between his man's legs kissing him softly whilst Craig draped his arms loosely around Reynold's neck.

It was strange to see the men in their jim-jams, Reynolds in shorts and a t-shirt, Luke walking around topless in lounge pants. Gail had gone to bed wearing one of Jason's t-shirts and a pair of his shorts which really were more like three quarter trousers on her. It made Ana realise that, like she and Christian, these people had their own lives and relationships. It was often forgotten when they were always working around the family.

"Sorry," Ana coughed, Reynolds and Craig looking over. Reynolds went red but Craig just smiled, "I was just looking for a pot of tea."

"Oh honey, don't worry, you're welcome in this house," Craig chuckled and jumped down, wearing a friggin' onesie. Ana had to smile and made a mental note to buy one for Christian this Christmas for when he sat in his office late at home. "Take a seat, I'll make you a cuppa. Earl Grey okay?"

"That's perfect," Ana smiled, sitting at the breakfast bar and watching Reynold's scratching his bald head and watching his boyfriend, "Sorry to interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting anything," Craig told her, Reynolds still caught between being formal and informal, unsure how to talk to Ana/Mrs Grey, "Reny was just telling me how he book us a weekend in Iceland for the holidays."

"Really?" Ana smiled, speaking to Craig so Reynolds didn't worry about being professional, "That's amazing."

"I know!" Craig grinned, "I'm a lucky one, aren't I?" he looked over at Reynolds then and winked, Reynolds just blushing and remaining quiet, awkward, "Have you ever been before?"

"Yes, actually," Ana nodded, "Christian wanted to go see the Northern Lights. We took a husky dog ride and he ended up discovering he got motion sick. It was so cloudy that we saw nothing. Jason was with us actually; he ended up getting snow burnt from the sun reflecting on the glacier? It was a disaster for us," she laughed, "But we laugh about it all the time. Christian hates dogs. I've no idea why he thought he'd be okay doing a husky dog tour."

"Oh honey, no, we're just going to relax in the blue lagoon and maybe do a little retail therapy," Craig said firmly, waving his hand over his face, "This is not the face of a man who likes adventure holidays. Sun, sea and hot men serving me cocktails; yes. Attempting to see the northern lights via husky dogs? Oh hell no."

Ana laughed at that, "Where's the best place you've ever gone?"

"Rome," Reynolds smiled, "I'm a history freak."

"He's not even lying," Craig laughed now, "We've got a full suit of Roman armour in our bedroom. He spent…how much was it, Reny?"

"An entire month's wage once you add in the importing fees," Reynolds smiled, relaxing a little, "Worth every penny."

"Oh but you did love Krakow," Craig reminded him, "You loved seeing Auschwitz."

"I don't think 'love' is the word," Reynolds shrugged, "But yeah. The place is…out of this world. I would recommend it to everyone. Just the sheer size of the place was…there's honestly no words to describe it, Mrs Grey…I never loved the place but I loved learning about it, seeing it for myself. It's…Krakow is probably been my favourite holiday actually. It was so harrowing but worth it."

"I cried like a baby," Craig admitted as he got the milk ready, "It's probably the most interesting place he's ever dragged me."

"Liar, you loved learning about the Geneva Convention," Reynolds interjected.

"No, honey, I loved shopping in Switzerland," Craig argued, "And seeing the Alps. You loved the Geneva convention," he said then looked at Ana, "I don't even know that the Geneva convention is really. I just took him to see it so he'd let me buy a cute jacket."

Ana couldn't believe how different the two men were, shaking her head and just smiling. Reynolds was always a calm and quiet presence. Teddy didn't really like him because he wasn't honestly animated enough to keep the toddler's attention like Luke or Ryans, Craig was incredibly eccentric and loud in both his appearance and personality. They were a cute couple but odd for sure.

"How'd you both meet?" Ana asked as Craig poured her a cup of tea. She added her own measure of milk then stirred.

"Speed dating," Craig said as Reynolds squirmed silently, so bashful over everything. He wasn't even sitting at the breakfast bar with them, instead standing at the back drinking a glass of milk, "We actually went to the same high school in Virginia. I was an art student, loved drama and music. He was a jock, did track and soccer and bullied 'fags' and 'queers'," Craig said with an obvious bitterness. Ana saw Reynolds squirming more now.

"I apologised," he said, "I mean, I was just a kid."

"You made my high school life hell," Craig pointed out, then looked back at Ana, "So I went to a college here in Seattle, started making make-up tutorials and reviews, made a name for myself online and started my career. Two years ago my friend, Andrew, who owns a Gay night club downtown, told me he was organising speed dating for the Community and,"

"You hate Andrew," Reynolds interrupted.

"Eh sh sh shush," Craig said, silencing him as he continued speaking to Ana, "so I sit down and look who sits at my table?" Craig said, pointing to Reynolds. "Drinking a beer, wearing an ugly suit, so awkward. He really didn't want to be there."

"What did you do?" Ana laughed, amazed that the two men, mortal enemies at high school, would find each other again in the same state, the same city in the same bar. To her, that seemed like fate.

"I apologised," Reynolds said before he was interrupted again, "I apologised, Craig threw his cocktail in my face and stormed outside."

"I was so mad," Craig admitted, looking at his boyfriend with a strangely shy smile, "I mean, I believe in destiny and to me that was destiny. But I had made a life in Seattle and it felt like Reny over here was haunting me, and seeing him reminded me of how much I hated my life when I was a teenager."

Reynolds squirmed again and Ana could see he was guilty still.

"He followed me outside," Craig continued, "tried to apologise and then he asked for my help. He was scared," he said and Ana watched as Reynolds came over and placed his hand on Craig's shoulder, Craig taking the hand and squeezing it too, "He was scared, he didn't think he was gay, he didn't want to believe he was. I couldn't leave him so distressed; I was sure he'd jump off the Space Needle with the way he was acting so we went for a Mcdonalds," Craig laughed, "Double Cheeseburger, medium fries. This weirdo then starts dipping his fries into his milkshake. Cretin."

"I've had enough of reminiscing. I'm going to bed," Reynolds said then, "Goodnight, Mrs Grey."

"Goodnight, Reynolds," Ana smiled, seeing the slim bodyguard in a new light.

"I'll be up in a second, baby," Craig promised, kissing his boyfriend's hand before he walked away, "He lost his father when he came out. He was the only son so it was a huge shock for his family. His boss, Jason Taylor? He's not been as supportive as he should I don't think. Reny would argue that he's been fine but I don't like how Reny feels he can't be himself around him. Especially when-

A scream.

Ana jumped and Craig laid a protective arm out over her.

"Gail?" Ana called worriedly, hearing the woman gasping and crying hysterically upstairs. Slowly, Ana stood, Craig following her up the stairs as fast as she could waddle, "Gail? What's happened?"

Gail was crying hard into Luke's chest, having a complete panic attack whilst Reynolds rewound the television to see what had scared her so much.

"Fucking hell," Luke gasped, watching the clip that the News were reporting; an image of the American embassy being blown up. It took Ana a moment to realise that, seconds before the Embassy was struck by the first rocket missile, she was watching Roz running through the street, Taylor crawling after her before they were both consumed by the dust cloud caused by the explosion.

'This was the moment that the American Embassy was attacked by rebels-"

Reynolds rewound and paused, staring at the two before letting out a curse and grabbing Luke's phone off the cabinet. He knew Luke's password, dialling a number whilst Luke did his best to comfort Gail.

"That was Jason," Gail choked, "That was Jason. He was in the explosion."

"No, he's fine, Gail," Luke promised, "He wasn't in the explosion, just the residual. Come on, honey, deep breaths."

"Where was Christian?" Ana panicked now, Craig placing an arm over her shoulders, "Luke, why wasn't Christian with Taylor?"

"He was probably with Ryan," Luke told Ana then, wrapping Gail up in his arms, the petite woman in his lap sobbing and panicking.

"Think of the baby," Craig whispered calmly and Ana nodded, stroking her stomach gently, remembering the importance of keeping herself calm.

"Welch, what the fuck?" Reynolds shouted, "I just watched Roz and Taylor on the news right outside the Embassy as it blows up. I thought your fucking source said they were alive and well?" he growled, listening to what was being said, "Are you sure? You trust your source that much?"

Gail looked over at Reynolds with eyes which were almost begging for her husband to be alive. Luke glanced in Ana's direction to make sure she was alright, Gail needing him more in that moment though.

"Give us a warning next time," Reynolds snapped, "Thanks, Welch," he concluded then hung up, slumping on the bed, "Welch's source made a positive ID on Jason, Grey and Ryan leaving the Embassy courtyard alive after the explosion. Welch assures me Jason survived that explosion, Gail, he's swearing by it. Jason is alive. As is Mr Grey and Ryan."

"Why didn't Welch's source stop to help them then?!" Gail shouted then, the last few hours finally catching up with her and causing her outburst.

"Because Welch's source is an undercover operative who makes money reporting out of that country," Reynolds explained, "He or she doesn't just work for Welch but is contracted out to hundreds of others. They did Welch a favour by telling him that Grey and co are alive for free," he tried to explain.

"The source should have helped them!" Gail continued to argue, "What human doesn't help another!?"

"I agree, Gail. They should have helped. It's a moral obligation I believe," Reynolds nodded, "But moral obligations don't feed mouths."

"What Reynolds is trying to say," Luke explained, "is that Welch's source is an individual who relies on their cover. They could be pretending to be a local with a family and if they were seen helping our boys their cover gets blown and so does their safety." Luke said, squeezing Gail's arm, "The source has ID'ed our boys as alive after this explosion so don't get upset. They are going to be fine. Welch is sending in a team of investigators; they'll find them."

"I just want Jason home," Gail sobbed, "I want him and Ryan and Mr Grey home and safe with us."

"I know, Gail," Luke said softly, comforting her tenderly. He looked directly at Ana and spoke again, "We'll get them home."

.

Meanwhile…

Jason woke with confusion, running his hand over his stubbly jaw and yawning. He was surprised to find Christian was practically humping him, his boss having wrapped his arm tightly around Jason, his leg hooked over Jason's hips. Of course, they were attempting to conserve body heat, the small room still cold through the night even with blankets. Ryan had been doing the same to Grey, the businessman the most snug out of them all. Still, Jason found it awkward, especially when he'd wrapped his arm around Christian's shoulder through the night so they were literally cuddling now.

Fuck this was queer, Jason thought.

Christian moved and Jason blanched when he felt the guy's morning wood against his thigh. Fuck, Jason was glad he didn't have a hard on too. He usually did, it was how he liked to wake Gail, but given the current situation and the fact his side was agony still, he was glad his own body had gotten with the program.

God, how was he going to wake the boss without this looking like they'd been cuddling? Did he just nudge him and wish him 'Good morning'? If he did that he was as well fixing him a little smile and a kiss because that idea was as queer as Reynolds. Maybe he could stretch and wake Christian by accident? Pretend he'd not been awake for the last hour watching the boss sleep as he tried to figure out how the fuck to move him.

"Mmmm," Christian mumbled, tightening his grasp and smiling in his sleep, "'mornin' Ana," he yawned, lowing his hand to Jason's abs and halting instantly, no doubt wondering where the hell 'Ana's baby bump was. Coward that he was, Jason closed his own eyes and pretended to sleep, feeling Christian carefully prying himself from Jason –thank fuck- and rolling over so his back was to Jason's side.

It was almost tempting to roll with him and spoon him as payback for overstepping the line between sharing body warmth and post-sex snuggling.

But instead, Jason stretched his back and scratched his balls at long last, yawning loudly. He sat up and cracked his back before shoving Christian, "I'm going for a piss."

"Sure," Christian grunted, pulling the blanket over himself and sleeping some more.

With effort, Jason walked unaided, feeling heat from his wound. That wasn't a good sign at all; warmth meant it was infected and infection out here was serious.

He headed outside and walked a short distance from the small house to an open spot of dirt, coughing a little to clear his lungs before unzipping his dick. He knew he should go into the outhouse but he could smell the bastardly thing from where he was standing there.

"Ah," he mumbled softly, widening his stance as he pissed.

"La!" the Niesha's mother snapped, hitting him hard, "La!"

"What?" Jason winced, having to stop mid flow and put himself back in his trousers quickly. He crossed his thighs and huffed, the woman continuing to hit him, "Niesha?!" Jason shouted.

Niesha appeared with Ryan in tow and Christian. They looked concerned for a millisecond before Ryan and Christian started to laugh at the desperate Jason and the angry little Arabic lady.

"Use toilet," Niesha said firmly, translating what her mother was yelling at him, "Dirty man."

"I," Jason huffed, making a dash for the stinking outhouse. He groaned in relief, glad to not be disturbed once more. The stench was horrible and he struggled not to gag as he hurried things along then stepped outside.

"Sorry," Jason said to Niesha then turned to her mother, "Asif."

"American," the mother huffed, shaking her head and then shouting something at Niesha to translate.

"My mother cook bread," she said, "You eat."

"Sure," Ryan smiled, following them back inside like the goody good he was. Jason followed too, ignoring Christian's smirk as he entered the kitchen, greeted by the smell of fresh bread.

It smacked his senses and he paused by the door, Christian shoving pasted him.

Instantly, Jason was back in the cottage, rain hitting the window panes and Gail humming to herself as she kneaded a ball of dough to make her own bread for the hundredth time. She wasn't great at it, baking bread a new skill she was practicing so he and the other men would end up with various dough snacks through-out the day. She'd hum away to herself, dancing and swaying her hips in her own little world and all he could do was sit at the breakfast bar and watch her. Then she'd look over her shoulder and fix him a playful smile that she'd caught him staring like a voyeur, and he'd go back to writing up reports for Grey and Welch.

He'd get up for another hot chocolate and she'd squeeze his ass, leaving a print of her little white hand on his suit pants as she looked at him expectantly. Instead of taking her mouth with his or placing flour on her breasts as payback, he'd dance with her in the moment. In the privacy of their home, where the other guards couldn't see, he'd take her hand and waist and they would muck around attempting to do the tango they'd been learning at a class downtown together. Gail was a natural, had danced all through her younger years. Jason was like an ox and clomped around hoping not to stand on her feet. He never felt sexy when he tried the tango, but Gail's smile and laughter was all the encouragement he'd need.

"Jay?" Ryan called, Christian clicking his fingers in front of Jason, "Do you want cheese?"

"Huh?" Jason frowned, realising he wasn't in his warm little cottage. Fuck, he'd tears in his eyes, the others could see it, "Sure, whatever."

"Missing Gail?" Ryan said, insensitive like always.

"No," Jason replied with as much sarcasm as he could. Christian placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat for breakfast. He wasn't hungry though. He wanted Gail's bread, even if it was raw in the middle or brick hard. This bread looked perfect but he didn't want perfection; he wanted his Little Woman's.

"Oh," Ryan continued, "I miss Gail's cooking. She'd always cut off the crusts of my bread because she knows I hate that bit. And she'd ask how-" Christian kicked Ryan under the table, Ryan frowning then realising he was being insensitive. The Kid was a genius on paper but the reality was he lacked so badly on common sense. "Sorry Jay. I didn't mean to keep going on about home. You must be missing her bad, huh?"

"Ryan, buddy," Jason laughed in exasperation because it was that or cry, "Kindly shut up."

"Roger," Ryan nodded, saluting him then turning to speak to Niesha, "Your English is really good."

"Thank you," Niesha smiled, blushing a little. Apparently she'd taken a shine to the boy scout, Ryan's adorable face and freckles making him seem a little younger than he actually was, "You Joey."

"Joey?" Ryan questioned, sipping a glass of water.

"Yes. I learn American," Niesha explained, the pointed at Ryan, "Joey," she pointed at Christian then, "Chandler," before nodding towards Jason, "Ross."

What the fuck?

"I learn American," Niesha said and stood, going through towards the television then returning with a video of Friends, "We were on a break!"

Ryan choked on his water and Christian's jaw hit the table. This young woman was trying to better herself…by watching Friends. Jason felt a lump in his throat again, what the fuck was wrong with him? He looked and saw Grey was looking exceptionally humbled, not able to eat any more.

"Wow," Christian finally said, "You think I'm Chandler?"

Niesha nodded then laughed. She patted her own chest and smiled, "Phoebe. Smelly cat, smelly cat. What are they feeding you?"

"Smelly cat, smelly cat, it's not your fault." Jason sung back, Niesha grinning big and clapping her hands.

"Yes, Ross!" she laughed.

Jason smiled back, "You like Friends?"

Niesha nodded, "I love New York. I save and go for Central Perk."

"Christ, Ana loves watching Friends," Christian laughed, "We put on an episode just after putting Teddy to bed."

"I remember when I requested a night off on my first year of working for you so Gail and I could watch the series finale," Jason said with a laugh, "'I got off the plane'. Gets Gail every time."

Ryan shrugged, "I never really watched it," he admitted, "I'm more of a Family Guy person."

"Jenifer Aniston though," Jason pointed out, taking a bite from his bread, "Her tit-" he stopped when he realised Niesha was watching intently, big brown eyes excited to have real life Americans in her home. She and her mother were no doubt putting themselves at terrible risk by harvesting them.

"Jason," Niesha smiled, "You hurt more?"

She was asking how his wound was, Jason realised. Just like that he felt the warmth of his wound and remembered he'd need to look at it. It felt infected, his bandage was damp, but he didn't have time to really worry about that. He had to get Christian Grey home; that was his job.

"No," Jason said, and shook his head, "La. It's good."

"Good," Niesha nodded, then looked at Ryan and Christian eating with curious wide eyes. They ate awkwardly, smiling and speaking basic sentences for the young woman to follow. Jason could see that Grey was particularly struggling; as a young woman, Niesha no doubt had never been to school, or not a good one. The fact she was teaching herself English, through mimicking Friends, was humbling and inspiring. Grey wouldn't leave her like this that was for sure.

Heck, Jason was already mentally counting how many Benjamin's he could leave her. However, he also knew he needed to keep his money until he'd gotten Christian Grey safe. That may mean buying horses, transport, fake passports. Sadly, Niesha's struggles were secondary to Jason.

The mission was to get Grey home safely. Once a marine, always a marine; Jason would not stop until he'd completed that objective.

.

Next chapter; formulating a plan to get Grey home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Christian watched Jason sneaking off to the backroom, the only one with a door which closed as all the other doors were beaded. He smiled briefly at Niesha, Ryan and her singing the opening tune of Friends. Her English and her dedication to learning was truly awe-inspiring and when he left here he wanted to make sure that she and her mother were taken care of. Heck, he'd bring them to America if he could.

Niesha liked Phoebe for some reason. Ryan reckoned it was because she had a guitar and she sang songs, the pair singing away together. Phoebe was a nice name, Christian thought as he excused himself from the table and walked after Jason. He knocked once then entered, wanting to be sure the big bear was alright. He'd seen Jason become emotional at breakfast, he knew that he was missing Gail badly. Heck, Christian was missing Ana and Teddy just as badly.

"Taylor?" Christian called averting his eyes quickly when he saw Jacon had his pants down, a razor in hand, "What are you doing?" he closed the door and looked back at Jason once more.

"Honestly, sir? I'm shaving my pubic hair," Jason admitted, dipping the razor blade in a cup of soapy water, "so I can have a better look at my wound. It's starting to look red and I need to keep an eye on that. I'm going to draw a line marking where the redness as it is right now so I know it's not spreading."

"What happens if it spreads?" Christian asked, looking at his wound. Ryan had done a decent job stitching him back up but he did look swollen and red.

"Sepsis," Jason shrugged, "But it wont come to that. I'm fine. Just keeping an eye on myself." He said continuing to trim away his hair to allow him a good undisturbed look at his wound, "I want us to move today. See if we can find a working phone."

"What about Niesha?" Christian asked then, not wanting to just walk away from the impoverished young woman and her mother. They'd been so kind that it seemed cruel to just leave them here.

"They're in danger the longer we stay here with them," Jason admitted, "We've got to leave them. Once I'm done here, we'll get packed."

"Can I leave them money?" Christian asked then.

"I wouldn't," Jason shook his head firmly, "Sir, if you left large sums of money with them, questions will be asked as to why they have American money. Likewise if you leave them jewellery. If you have any small bills, okay. But you'll be putting them at harm if you're overly generous and hand over Benjamins."

"Fair enough," Christian said, averting his eyes from what Taylor was doing, "Ryan's been amazing so far," he pointed out, "He's young but he's been an asset."

"Ryan is a good kid. Just needs a little guidance," Jason shrugged, "Former Ranger."

"I like him," Christian nodded, "I'll leave you to it, Taylor."

"Thank you, Sir," Taylor replied, focused on not cutting his stitches by accident.

Christian closed the door and walked through to where Niesha was singing with Ryan, sitting and watching the two, smiling softly at how excited she was to have Americans around her to practice English with.

.

Later…

Leaving Niesha was hard.

Christian hated how upset she was to see them go, however her mother was glad to see them off. She'd greedily accepted the smaller notes Christian had to offer, Ryan leaving his iPod for Niesha and Jason chopping firewood for them both. Somehow, Christian would find her again and he would do everything in his power to get her the help she needed.

They set off with fresh supplies and had been marching in the heat for what felt like hours. Christian had no idea what they were looking for other than a phone but he understood the importance of movement. If they stayed with Niesha, they and the women were in danger. Moving from place to place meant they wouldn't become complacent and they would eventually find help.

Christian had a gun in his hands again and it felt oddly comforting. He hated guns, he despised them, but in the given situation he understood their importance. Jason was walking ahead and Ryan was behind guarding 'their six'.

The pair spoke in military jargon that Christian didn't understand and had to work out. Likewise with their hand actions; it was like watching ASL only shorthand. They kept speaking to a minimum as they walked through the outskirts of the city, searching for a mobile phone or even just signs that telephone communications were up and running.

The city had power once more in patches, though where they were, on the far outskirts, electricity was still out. It begged the question; should they head into the heart of the city and risk being captured for the sakes of a mobile phone, or should they continue to move and hopefully find help?

Jason had opted for the latter option at least until he was more alert and less sore from the earlier injury.

"La," Jason suddenly shouted, Christian coming to understand that the word meant 'no'. Jason and Ryan shouted it often enough, this time Jason was shouting it angrily with his gun held high, "La! La!"

"American?" a male voice called, Christian holding his own weapon up for show more than anything else; he knew he couldn't shoot another man, he didn't have the balls or the ability to disassociate himself like Jason and Ryan seemed to be able to do.

In front of their path was a man wearing a long black robe with an impressive grey beard. He was older than they were, smiling at them with his hands held up. "Americans?" he called once more, "You are in danger here. The rebels are looking for Americans, especially you, Christian Grey."

"Who are you?" Jason threatened, finger on the trigger, "Come one step closer and I'll blow your head off."

"Do you need help?" the man asked instead, holding his hands up high, "My name is Bilal," he explained.

Jason glared and physically growled before asking, "Do you have a mobile?"

"No," Bilal said and shook his head, "I have a phone but it does not work. The rebels blew up the telephone mast. I can give you a phone but it does not have signal."

"What can you do to help us?" Jason demanded, "We're doing just fine alone."

"I can put you in touch with a charity," Bilal called, "The British Red Cross. They can help you get home. Please, come with me."

Christian looked over at Jason and couldn't understand how the man wasn't overjoyed at the prospect of getting home. It was the Red Cross, for fuck sake; the British! Christian was ready to go with this man then and there when-

Jason lifted his gun and fired, Bilal dropping to the ground. Ryan swung round to face them, having been loyally covering their six during the chat.

"Taylor! What the fuck!" Christian shouted angrily.

Jason approached Bilal and opened the man's long black robe, revealing that underneath he was carrying an arson of weapons; guns, knives, grenades. Christian felt sick instantly.

"He was going for his gun," Jason explained, pointing at the handcuffs the man had attached to his belt, "He was going to shoot me and Ryan and grab you."

"How did you know?" Christian snapped, "He could have been legitimately trying to help us!"

"Firstly, he knew who you were," Jason countered, "That means he knows there's a price on your head which is why we've had to leave Niesha and her mother before they were tempted to hand us over to the rebels."

"That means nothing-" Christian started, horrified by how cold Jason was being; he'd just shot a man in the head for fuck sake. As if the man were merely a target at a firing range. He'd showed no mercy, no warning.

"Secondly," Jason spoke over him, "I know for a fact that the British Red Cross has not worked in this country since 1999. He was not taking you to the Red Cross, Sir."

"Fucking hell," Christian cursed and nearly fell on his ass. Had Jason not been there, Christian would have went with that stranger and…oh god, he felt sick.

"He's right, Mr Grey," Ryan commented, stealing the dead man's equipment, "The Red Cross hasn't been able to access this country since the British embassy was attacked north of here. Good call, Boss."

Jason waved away the compliment, covering Ryan now has the younger man dug through the pockets of Bilal. Christian just stared down at his face in horror.

"He's got a phone," Ryan said triumphantly, looking at the screen and sighing, "But he wasn't lying about the lack of signal. Still, it's better than nothing. There's ammo here. Should I take the grenades?"

"Yes," Jason said firmly, "Hurry up. I don't like how long we've stopped."

"Sure thing, boss," Ryan replied, putting as much as he could in his rucksack, "Mr Grey, would you like a knife?" Christian shook his head, still focusing on the face of the man Jason had shot, feeling sick, "Mr Grey, I think you should," Ryan pressed, squeezing Christian's shoulder then, "Don't dwell on him. Come on, we just need to keep moving forward, okay?"

Christian nodded weakly, feeling Ryan putting his gun back into his hands; he'd no idea he'd dropped it.

"Come on," Jason ordered, getting more antsy, "We've got to keep moving or we'll be found."

"It's getting dark again, Jay," Ryan commented as they moved, Ryan at the back once more.

"I know," Jason growled, "lets go for another couple of miles then we'll find a place to bed down."

"Where?" Christian choked, looking around the ruined city. There were no hotels, there were no shops, no one to help them; just shells of buildings and a shit ton of rubble. He didn't like this mindless walking; his nerves couldn't deal with it much longer. Especially after seeing Jason shoot a man point blank who'd attempted to lie to kidnap Christian. He was terrified in that moment, feeling himself panic.

In his mind, he saw Roz panicking and running for the embassy and her death. Christian understood now how terror could make a person do irrational things. "Where can we safely stop?"

Jason turned and looked at Christian then, no doubt seeing the fear in his eyes. Reluctantly, he looked over at Ryan and nodded at him before turning back to face forward, "Right, okay. If you can walk a little more, maybe another eight miles at most, then we'll hopefully be able to tucker down."

"Where?" Christian asked again.

"A mosque," Jason shrugged as he walked forward, gun in hand, "Ryan knows a guy."

"What?" Christian half laughed, utterly shocked.

"I know an Imam a few miles ahead," Ryan chirped up suddenly said, then saw Christian's confusion over his shoulder, "an Imam is sort of like a priest, Sir. It's been a few years, he might not even be alive, but it's worth a shot. I trust him; he gave me refuge when I was working here for the army and got hurt during a fire fight. Cleaned my wounds and kept me alive and safe. I still send his mosque donations for the community so I'm hopeful."

"And you didn't think to mention that sooner?" Christian scoffed.

"I told Jason this morning, Sir," Ryan pointed out, "That's why we've been walking in this general direction."

"Jason, you should have told me," Christian snapped angrily.

"Apologies Sir," Jason called over his shoulder, "But I would rather not interact with locals, particularly not religious ones, and instead walk ten miles back out into the desert. However I trust Ryan's judgement. The only reason I did not tell you sooner was because I really hoped we wouldn't have to go there tonight."

"If you're that worried, Jason," Christian pointed out, "Why are we going to this mosque?"

"Because you're in a bad way, Sir," Jason said firmly, "You're panicking and the mosque is closer and will take less time to get to rather than walking back out into the desert. I trust Ryan."

"Thank god I have a photographic memory, huh?" Ryan laughed, smiling away in that adorable manner he had, "Otherwise I'd have no idea where we were walking to.

.

Author's note;

Had a few reviews commenting about the wages I gave the guards in this story being low and you're probably right; they are far too low haha I agree with them really. I honestly wasn't sure how much to have them earn so I literally googled the average wage of a bodyguard/CPO on 'PayScale dot com' and made sure they were paid more than the average salary of someone in their field (Average = $65,241, based on a higher level of experience, which was why I had Ryan's so low).

My logic for the wage I picked was because of all the benefits which Grey, I think, would offer his staff because I see him as being a very generous boss; medical/dental health care for their families, education for their families, Christmas/Summer bonuses, use of company cars/ a staff quarters in the Grey home, extra danger pay for trips abroad like in this story, free uniform and haircut as company expenses, gym memberships, pensions, good vacation pay etc. With all that covered and taking into account the cost of living in Seattle (a place in an expensive area roughly $1,733 monthly rent) I just made a rough guess on what I thought a decent realistic but competitive wage would be.

I'm probably miles off but I just thought I'd explain my logic for why I wrote what I did haha. It was an educated guess, but a complete and total guess none the less. Just felt I should explain myself and my reasoning in case anyone thought I was cheating them out of money haha. Hope that sits a little better with people. In future, I'll maybe write them having higher wages but for this sake of this story I'll stick it low. If it was too high, they'd be taking early retirement and they'd lose Taylor! haha

After this trip, I'd imagine the Greys will be handing out bonuses and holidays with the company jet left right and centre hahaha :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Fuck he was freezing cold. Or was it just the infection?

Focus, Taylor. Get Grey home, then get sick.

Jason and Christian held back in a small alleyway whilst Ryan crossed the courtyard towards the Mosque he'd once hid inside. That morning, Ryan had told Jason about how he and his squad had been ambushed and attacked once in this exact area and Ryan had been one of two survivors who'd been saved by this Islamic holy man.

They'd decided Ryan would go and scope it out, explain he was the American they'd saved and ask for help once more. It would only be for another night, just long enough that Grey could calm down. Jason looked over at him now, the businessman sitting in a crouch, arms wrapped around himself. He was losing it, Jason realised. He'd seen it in the men in Desert Storm; he was letting the fear of the uncertain future get to him.

"Mr Grey?" Jason called, Grey looking up and staring at him with wild grey eyes.

"Yes?" Christian replied in a low whisper, clearly paranoid that they would be discovered lurking here.

"You're doing well," Jason told him honestly, "You've been an asset to this team. Keep up the good work." That floored Christian; Jason could see that Grey didn't believe him, "Honest, Sir. You're doing well. Once you get a few hours sleep you'll feel better."

"How are you so calm?" Christian asked now, staring at Jason.

With a sigh, Jason walked over and knelt in front of him, taking Christian's hands in his and holding them steady for him. "I'm calm," he started, "Because I came to terms with death in the marines. I accepted that if I'm shot I'm shot. I don't want to be shot, no one does, but I believe that when it's my time it's my time." He saw Grey thinking about that point so he continued to hold his hands as a form of comfort, "I can't dodge my destiny. I can try but when God decides it's my time to die I'll accept it and come to terms with it. That's why I'm not scared; I'm at peace."

"You really believe that much in God's plan?" Christian asked with an obvious disgust, "That God is the reason you're not dead right now?"

"Yes Sir," Jason said honestly, "I've surrendered myself to God's will. I put my faith in him to steer me and I always have done. I survived Desert Storm without being shot."

"I never took you for a Christian," Grey mumbled, but he said no more and continued looking everywhere for possible attackers.

When Ryan came back, Grey leapt out of his crouch with a fright, Jason turning to look at the younger man, "We're good to go. He's not happy but I've promised him it's for one night. There's a room under the floorboards which we can stay in. Like a basement. He's not got much to offer food wise though."

"Let's get Grey inside quickly," Jason instructed, placing his own jacket around Christian's shoulders and letting Ryan lead him whilst Jason covered with his rifle. When the two were inside and safe, he jogged over himself, greeted by a very warm room.

"Shukraan," Jason bowed politely at the Imam, then offered him his hand. The man before him took it reluctantly then handed Jason a blanket and a fresh pair of clothes; traditional robes. Normally, Jason would decline, but he was reeking of sweat and dirt. Fresh clothes, especially from a holy man, were not to be turned down.

"Mr Ryan explained," the Imam nodded, "No more on it. One night is all I can give you safely. Please, follow Mr Ryan downstairs. I shall bring food and water and a bucket of water to wash up in."

"Thank you, Sir. Shukraan," Jason said once more, following Ryan through the back and then down a ladder into a secret little candle lit room under the floorboards. It was furnished lightly with sleeping pallets and blankets, the smell of burning incense above them masking the stench of the three sweaty male bodies in the small room.

"This is cosy," Jason commented, helping Christian with his Kevlar vest.

"I like it too," Ryan smiled, looking up when his friend, the Imam, came in with fruit, drinking water and also a bucket of soapy water and rags, "Thank you."

The imam waved Ryan's gratitude away, "Thank you for donating to my Mosque."

"You saved my life, it's the least I could do," Ryan assured him, smiling and helping the elderly man climb out of the basement, "How are you feeling, Mr Grey?" Ryan asked, stripping down now that they had privacy.

"Not great," Christian admitted, "I'm wired."

"Tactical wank," Ryan smiled, that adorable Boy Scout grin and freckles, "Clears the mind."

Jason rolled his eyes; they'd no privacy here; there was no way in hell Grey would be crude enough to jerk off in the presence of them, surely. He fucking better not. With difficulty, Jason pulled his own shirt off then unbuckled his belt, studying his stitched wound. He'd been sweating like a bitch but he could still see the slight line he'd drawn before leaving Niesha's home. The redness had expanded passed it, for fuck sake.

He stood to the side so that neither Grey nor Ryan could see his wound then lost his trousers completely, stood butt naked as he grabbed a rag and some water and began giving himself a whore's bath. To his surprise, the Imam had at least brought them lukewarm water.

"Nice ass, boss," Ryan burst out laughing and Jason frowned…then remembered he'd a tattoo of Mickey Mouse, dressed in Desert Camo, dogging Mini Mouse wearing good old Red, White and Blue lingerie on his ass. Fuck sake.

Gail hated it; she couldn't believe he'd gotten it when he was younger. She told him he'd a nice ass, beefy and muscular, but the minute his briefs came off she would roll her eyes in disgust. It was the fastest way to ruin the mood that was for sure. But, when he'd been you and foolish, he'd wanted to impress his brothers at boot camp. And, because he was a Hollywood Marine, getting good ol' Mickey frogging his lady had seemed like the logical first tattoo choice. He'd the anchor on his arm too, standard navy really, but Mickey and his Missus doing a near perfect cum face was a talking point in his platoon.

"Is that…Really, Taylor?" Christian asked, horrified, staring at Taylor's ass.

"That would be exactly what it looks like; a mistake from my youth," Jason quipped, rubbing the rag over his body, beginning with his face and hair before he did his chest. Ryan stripped down naked and stood beside Jason, unphased as he copied the older man and washed up. When he went to do his arm pits first, Jason stopped him with a low growl, "Use your brain. Unless you want to wash your face after your stinking pits and bollocks."

"Oh, yeah," Ryan laughed, wetting his scruffy brown hair. Unlike Jason, the former Ranger didn't have a buzzcut, instead he was all short back and sides, the top scruffy now that he'd no product to do anything with it. He wet his hair then flicked it back, getting soapy water in Jason's eye, "Sorry, boss," Ryan said then looked over at Christian, "Mr Grey, don't you want to wash?"

Jason looked over his shoulder and saw Christian was hovering in his sweat stained boxers, arms crossed over his scarred chest. It was surreal seeing the man unsure of himself, particularly when he wasn't uncomfortable getting changed around Jason. Did that mean the bastard was one of a select few that the boss wasn't uncomfortable around?

The thought made Jason feel warm and gooey for a millisecond, then he got with the program.

"Sir," Jason commented, cupping himself and Ryan copying, "Would you rather bathe with our backs turned?"

"No it's," Christian stared at Ryan, keeping his scars covered. Jason felt for the bastard, understood that his nerves were fried and so the last thing he needed was the young Mr Obnoxious opening his big mouth and making Grey conscious about the cigarette burns.

"Ryan was adopted," Jason pointed out then, fixing Grey what he hoped was a sympathetic smile.

"Huh?" Ryan asked, then realised, miraculously, that Grey was hiding his scars. For once, the young idiot got with the program, "Oh yeah, I was. My twin and I were lucky we got housed together actually."

"Yeah?" Grey asked, coming over to the bucket and removed those boxers, all three stood around in a circle. God, thank fuck Jason had brought Ryan and not Reynol-

No.

No, bad.

Jason cursed himself and shook his head. God, he was trying to do right for his friend. Growing in up a small bible bashing town in Texas, he was desperately trying hard to get over the values beaten into him from his mother and be the supportive and understanding friend Reynolds deserved.

His father had gone to Nam and got himself killed so Jason and his siblings had been raised by an overly Christian mom who was terrified of everything remotely different to her and a grandfather who'd kept his confederacy flag up in public until his death. When puberty hit Jason like a brickhouse at the age of eleven, he'd started rebelling. The moment he was strong enough and angry enough to beat the shit out of his grandfather he'd done it. In retaliation, Gramps shoved Jason and his older brother Trevor off to military school and they'd never seen the ugly cunt again. Probably wasn't a bad idea, considering their little sister Jenny and mom had followed Gramps into the Klan.

She was always asking if he or Gail wanted to fly down for a holiday and take part in a 'cross-lighting'...

God, his family were fucked up. Thank God Grey understood that, otherwise he doubted he'd have landed the job he loved. Thank God Gail didn't hold it against him either. Trev was alright, was part of the Air force in Texas. And Jenny wasn't all that bad once you looked past the white hood and blatant racism...

"Jason?" Ryan called, waving in his face.

God, had he been daydreaming?

"Sorry, what?" Jason asked.

"You disappeared there," Ryan pointed out, "We've been talking at you for the last minute and you've just been stood like a zombie."

"Shit," Jason chuckled, trying to brush it off. He'd no idea he'd been vacant, how embarrassing, "What were we talking about?"

"I was telling Mr Grey about my foster family," Ryan explained, washing his balls now that he'd done his pits. It was odd to watch, then Jason realised he shouldn't be watching.

God, his head hurt.

Quickly, he dipped his rag back into the water and hurried to get himself clean; he was exhausted. Yeah, that's what was wrong. He'd barely had four hours-worth of combat naps since this clusterfuck had begun.

Pits; check.

Dick; check.

Balls; check.

Dick again; no, stop, Taylor, or you'll end up needing a 'tactical wank'.

Ass; check.

Done.

Fuck, his feet.

"Jason?" Grey was speaking now as Jason walked over to his fresh clothes, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Jason smiled back, covering his wound with his arm to keep the other two from seeing the increased redness. He turned to look at Grey, averting his eyes when he saw the bastard was giving his cock a good wash as well. "Feeling fresh now. I just need to close my eyes."

When the other two were clean, Ryan went upstairs to empty the bucket and thank the Imam once more for his hospitality. Jason lay down and watched Grey getting dressed, feeling a lot better now that he was clean and in fresh clothes; maybe he wasn't infected after all?

"Grey," Jason called when he watched the businessman going for his boxers. His briefs were tight and snug by his equipment; a disaster waiting to happen, "There's a reason Ryan and I have been commando for the last few days; crotch rot. Those things are too tight. Tight and moist. It's a breeding ground for fungi. Can you go without? If you start chaffing we're in trouble."

"Here's me thinking you commando sorts did it because you liked to hang loose," Christian scoffed but ditched them like Jason advised before getting dressed and lying beside him on the pallets, "I feel a lot calmer than earlier."

"We're safe here," Jason nodded, feeling a shiver run up his spine, "Have faith in Ryan."

"He's a good guy to have around," Christian praised Ryan once more, "I never realised he was adopted."

"Heroin," Jason yawned, pulling his blanket up tightly around him when he felt another chill, "Lost his mom to an overdose I think. He's not got a lot of experience in this field but I took him on because he's just a breath of fresh air. And a computer whiz. He designed the new security system with Barney at GEH HQ," Jason mumbled, "We're moulding him. Luke's taken him under his wing; hence the ridiculous haircut."

"Sawyer's an arse," Christian mumbled, "But he's been perfect for Ana. The only CPO she's actually listened to since the Jack Hyde fuck up."

"True," Jason said, shuddering suddenly again. He looked up when Ryan came downstairs with the bucket from earlier.

"So, this is now our toilet for the night," Ryan laughed, "You know what that means?"

"What?" Christian asked, Ryan laying down to Christian's other side. This really was the most queer sleep over Jason could imagine-

Stop it.

God his head hurt too much to care if he was being politically correct or not. Reynolds would forgive him.

"It means that if you shit in it, you're eating it," Jason told Christian.

"Jason's god a nose like a bloodhound," Ryan elaborated, "One time when he was sharing a room with Luke, Luke-"

An explosion cut Ryan off and all three men flinched.

It was miles away, carried to them by an echo, but they were all hyper aware of noise. Jason felt Christian pressing back against him, the loud noise making him panic once more. He panted for a few minutes before his breathing evened out and his body caught up with his mind; they were safe, Ryan's snoring acting as a helper. If Ryan could fall asleep easily after an explosion, Christian could rest assured that he was going to be okay.

"Are you cold?" he asked Jason, no doubt feeling Jason's shuddering.

"A little," Jason lied; he was freezing and Grey wasn't an idiot.

"Come here," Grey then ordered, shifting about. Jason frowned then realised that the boss had actually lifted his arm up and was inviting Jason to slot himself up against him for heat, much like how Jason had allowed the boss to cuddle into him to conserve body heat.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, not wanting to be uncomfortable for the boss; he knew he was sensitive about his scared chest.

"Of course," Christian said firmly, "It's about survival, right?"

"Right," Jason agreed, shifting under Grey's arm and allowing the boss to wrap him up, scars and horrid memories be damned. Jason was so moved, so touched that he was being given this privilege. He tried to stop his shaking so Grey didn't realise Jason had been kidding about the infection earlier, but there was truly no way to stop.

"You're like an ice block," Christian mumbled, pulling Jason tighter against him, Jason feeling a hand being placed on his forehead, "Fuck me, Taylor, you're clammy."

"You say the sexiest things, Gail," Jason mumbled, passing out on Christian's chest…

.

Meanwhile, in America…

"I'll let you know if I hear any more, Grace," Ana said, talking to Christian's mom on a secure phone. Welch feared that the desperate media may have tapped into the landline so insisted that all communications between Ana and her family be done safely. Gail too; she'd had to call Jason's big brother and let him know what was happening.

"We're missing him so badly, Ana," Grace sniffed, "But he's with Jason. Jason's always kept him safe. I'm sure the three of them are treating this like a lad's holiday. That's what Elliot's saying anyway."

"Good old Elliot; ever the optimist," Ana laughed softly, glad to speak to someone.

"How's the baby?" Grace asked next, having spent the last fifteen minutes talking about Teddy's potty training. As a paediatrician she was interested in everything to do with the children and Ana welcomed the normal chit chat; it was taking her mind off the stress of having her husband lost in a warzone.

"The baby's fine," Ana smiled, "Kicking away. My bladder's agony most of the time," she laughed, "Teddy was so adorable, yelling at the bump for 'hurting mommy'."

"Any closer on a name?" Grace chuckled.

"I'm still pushing for Richard; I'm sure it's a boy. I just feel it," Ana explained, "A little brother for Teddy to play soccer with."

"You know that means it'll be a daughter, right?" Grace said and Ana could hear Carrick in the background yelling out the odds. The Grey family were gambling on the gender, Elliot accepting all bets two days before the due date.

"Grace, you're the only one who thinks it's a girl," Ana chuckled, "Oh no, wait, I caught Taylor walking into his cottage with the most beautiful little pink daisy dress and booties. Gail told me he's Team Daughter, but obviously he's not gambling over it."

"That's okay," Grace smirked, speaking loud enough for her husband to hear Ana was sure, "I'm okay sharing my winnings with a younger man; rumour has it Mr Taylor likes an older woman to show him the ropes."

"I might leave you to him. Bet he can't put up with your sleep talking like I do," Carrick yelled in the background, the pair laughing and joking. It was either that or worry about their son, everyone trying desperately hard to be strong for each other. Ana always found their jokes ridiculously cute; she hoped that she and Christian would be that playful when they hit that age.

If they hit that age…

Christian, come home…

"I better go, Grace. I left Teddy with Luke and it's about time for him to try the potty again," Ana said, "Teddy I mean, not Luke. Luke's mostly potty trained."

Grace laughed at that, "Okay, Ana. If you can, get Teddy to skype us? I think Welch is working on a secure line. We miss him."

"Will do, Grace," Ana nodded, "Give my best to everyone. Tell them not to speak to the press, okay?"

"We're doing what we're told, don't worry Ana," Grace said, "Just worry about you and the baby. We'll deal with the circus outside. Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Grace," Ana replied then hung up. She took a few seconds to calm herself. Carrick had commented on how there was a noticeable change in the financial market since it was released that Christian was amongst those possibly missing in the extremist uprising. GEH were not commenting on the location of Christian and co's whereabouts but there was definitely a change, Carrick had confirmed.

The stress wasn't helping the baby, Ana decided, pushing the company, and all the complexity of the financial repercussions Christian's absence was having on the market, to the back of her head before she got up and waddled downstairs to where Teddy was in the kitchen on his potty, Luke frying up a massive feed for himself, Craig sitting at the table with a note pad.

"Mommy, weewee," Teddy called from the potty, Luke keeping one eye on his bacon, another on the toddler.

"Well done, Teddy!" Ana cheered, everyone in the room stopping what they were doing and clapping for the toddler who stood up excitedly and pointed at the contents of the bowl, "Is that a poop? Well done Teddy! You're so good at potty training!" she said, everyone cheering along; they'd been around the toddler long enough to know that poop in the potty deserved an even bigger celebration because the little tyke was normally hopeless at them.

"Well done, Teddy," Teddy congratulated himself, clapping too.

"Lets go and empty the bowl and wipe," Ana said, "And we'll go and tell Gail!"

"Yay!" Teddy cheered, running through to the toilet. He got excited when he got to flush, normally throwing a tantrum when he heard someone else had flushed the toilet. When Reynolds had flushed it this morning, Teddy had screamed and lay on the floor having a tantrum that everyone chose to ignore.

As Ana struggled to pick the potty up, she noticed Craig writing a list of things on his notepad;

Maid outfit.

Gail's clothes.

Pink fluffy bunny.

Tampon suit.

Shave his eyebrows.

"What the hell?" She frowned, looking at Craig and then Luke.

"We're being proactive," Luke explained, adjusting the heat for his food, "and organising the big man's stag do. Those are our ideas so far. Craig's helping me."

"Oh, Oh, Oh! What about a BDSM theme?" Craig asked Luke, getting excited, "You could dress him up in leather hotpants! How does that Rih-Rih song go?"

Ana froze.

Luke froze.

Reynolds, who Ana just realised was outside having a cigarette –he smoked?!-, froze.

"Now the pain is for pleasure cause nothing can measure," Craig sung, "Rihanna's my Queen," he explained before going full acapella as he sung, "Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."

Had Reynolds told Craig about her and Christian's lifestyle? Where'd the BDSM theme come from? Was it honestly innocent? Why BDSM? Oh god, oh god, oh god-

"Why's everyone staring at me like that?" Craig frowned, looking around.

"It's, huh," Luke laughed, then pointed over to Gail who'd just come downstairs after speaking to Trevor Taylor on the phone, "Gail? Would Taylor like a BDSM themed Stag Do?"

Gail's eyes bulged from her face and her mouth dropped open, "Who's idea was that?"

"Craig's," Reynold and Luke said together in sync.

So Reynolds was innocent and it was coincidence…phew.

"I…I don't see why not," Gail coughed, playing it cool. If she made an issue of it, Craig would ask Reynolds what the problem was and that would mean he'd have to say 'no comment' or lie to his boyfriend.

"Jason's just a little prudish. That's why everyone's in shock," Luke explained smoothly, going back to his cooking so that his laughing face didn't give him away, fucking asshole that he was. Ana glared at his shaking shoulders then fixed Craig a smile.

"I think it's a great idea," Ana added, looking at Gail, "Taylor wouldn't know what hit him."

"Could be hit by a paddle, could be hit by a cane. Maybe a whip," Luke commented, dancing dangerously close to violating his NDA.

"Oh, Reny, where did you buy our paddle from? Was it Lovehoney?" Craig asked, Reynolds going utterly crimson, "Oh don't be shy. Everyone's got a kink, right?"

"If I have a kink, I'm yet to find it," Ana commented, dryly, "I'll leave you to discuss PVC or whatever you buy for a BDSM party. I've got poop to flush."

"I'll come join you; it's probably bad luck for the bride to know what her groom gets up to on his last night of freedom," Gail commented, turning back to look at the men, "But if it involves feet…" she joked.

"I knew it!" Luke cheered loud enough for Ana to hear, "Fucker does have a foot fetish!"

"Sawyer, language," Reynolds reminded him, Teddy at the parrot age where he copied everything his adult peers did.

"Shush, Reynolds," Sawyer silenced him, "So, we dress Jay up like a gimp and take him to the strip club?" Luke asked, getting excited and speaking too loud still. Ana just rolled her eyes, seeing Gail looking horrified that they were talking about BDSM, even though everyone besides Craig knew about the Red Room of Christian's sexual adventures.

"Yes," Craig cheered.

"Craig, stop encouraging him," Reynolds tried to discourage the whole thing, bless him Ana thought.

"No, Reny," Craig said, "This is payback for him being so closeminded. Lets take him outta the box," he then turned back to Luke, "What about anal beads?"

"Craig, buddy, if Reynolds doesn't put a ring on your finger, I will," Luke laughed, "It's like you're reading my mind. Lets give Jason a BDSM themed stag do. Fuck it. He'll see the funny side when he's drunk…maybe."

.

Author's note,

So Jason, Ryan and Christian are safe for another night, tucked and keeping each other safe. Christian's slowly calming back down to how cool he'd been earlier before being upclose the the guy Jason shot in the previous chapter. He's also being pushed out of his comfort zone but taking it like a trooper and making sure to pull his weight. Jason's starting to fatigue. Is he just exhausted after days of running on adrenaline or is his wound getting worse?

Meanwhile, the Greys are still being hounded by the media looking for a story. Thought I should try and end it on a high this chapter given that the last few have been very much survival. Everyone's being upbeat, optimistic, continuing with their lives for the benefit of Teddy and pregnant Ana. Why not organise Jason's Stag Do? Not like he's there to walk in on their plans.

Love to know everyone's thoughts so far on this story. Thank you to everyone who's kindly left reviews, messages, following it or just plain reading. I'm not a great writer or speller, I can't spell without the use of spellchecker so all your kind comments are really a confidence boost! Thank you so much :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Ana had cabin fever and so was glad when Welch agreed to let her go out with Reynolds and Gail for a few hours. They'd gone to a park Reynolds knew, away from the public eye where they could walk Reynold and Craig's dog, Geri. The chocolate brown labradoodle was frolicking around, sniffing and barking at everything.

With a sigh, Ana looked around and smiled softly. Winter was approaching, snow dusting the ground. She wished Christian was here to see it. Christian loved the snow, loved skiing and now Teddy was a little more steady on his feet they could start him in Toddler skiing classes. Ana wasn't the greatest skier but she enjoyed it and she often day dreamed about her family in the future, enjoying family breaks together.

"Geri, heel!" Reynolds whistled, the curly haired dog running over with a wagging tail, "Good boy."

"Why 'Geri'?" Gail asked curiously. She was wearing one of Jason's large hooded tops over her own cosy clothes, looking utterly exhausted and drained.

Reynolds laughed, "Because Craig picked it; Geri Halliwell, Ginger Spice. Craig is the stereotype."

"I wish we could have a dog but Christian hates them," Ana admitted, "I'm working the kitten angle but he's really not interested in getting an animal," she smiled, watching the dog staring at his owner with worship, "He's so cute."

"Thanks," Reynolds grinned, proud of his Fur Baby for sure. Ana could see it; the couple treated Geri like a baby. He picked up Geri's ball and threw it across the field, Geri running at full speed after it, "I wonder how Luke is getting on babysitting."

"We all know it's Teddy babysitting him," Ana chuckled, Luke having been complaining of a dodgy tummy so he had decided to stay at home base with 'The Tedster'. Ana was starting to feel a real pain in her side and was silently praying that she wasn't about to come down with a sickness bug like Luke had been complaining of.

"Master Grey isn't hassle for any of us," Reynolds shrugged, "He's adorable."

"He is that," Gail said and fixed Ana with a smile. It was a sad smile, Jason's absence really hitting her hard. Ana could relate but she had to focus her efforts on her son and unborn child.

They walked in silence a little more, enjoying the peace. Ana was glad of the fresh air, even with it was becoming bitterly cold. But then, she couldn't complain; it was November after all. Geez, she'd have to start thinking about Christmas.

Christian wanted to get Teddy his own television. Usually, Christian had an issue with putting his son in front of a television. However, Teddy was refusing to stay in his bedroom at night, wanting to be with his parents still. And a Theodore in their bed was really dampening their already pregnancy-strained sex life. Christian reckoned that if they put Teddy to bed watching a program or film, they could encourage Teddy to stay in his bed and fall asleep instead of walking in on his parents doing the mommy-daddy hug.

Thinking about buying Teddy's Christmas present without Christian made Ana's anxieties spike. She was desperate for Christian to come home. And Jason. And Roz. And Ryan. She wanted all four of them home and safe with their loved ones. Teddy had been asking for Christian that morning, but thankfully a skype call with his grandparents and 'guy time' with Sawyer had distracted him from Christian's absence.

"Sophie called today. It was her birthday and her dad didn't call her," Gail said softly, Ana looking over at the petite woman, "We sent her her present days before Mr Grey and the others all left so she'd have it in time but…but she's just desperate for Jason to come home. It's all she wanted for her birthday. She was crying, asking if I knew anything..."

"Oh, Gail," Ana sighed, not sure what else to say.

"It was hard," Gail said, "And then Dolly took the phone. His ex-wife," she added, Ana seeing Reynolds tense and his expression narrow, "She was angry. Shouted at me. I wasn't sure what to say to her. Jason normally calls Sophie on her birthday, no matter where he is, but, obviously, he can't call her right now."

"Dolly is a psycho," Reynolds snapped angrily, normally a lot more silent and laid back.

"Would it make it easier for Sophie if she came to us?" Ana asked curiously but Gail just shook her head.

"No," she said, "I think she's better with her mother and step father right now. There's too much uncertainty. I've promised her I'll call her the minute I know anything."

Ana just shook her head, feeling so bad for the Taylors. It made her stomach ache a little more with the stress. She was about to comment when Reynolds phone wrung. He answered in seconds.

"Welch, it's Reynolds,"

Ana had come to detest that stupid ringtone, rubbing her pregnant belly out of stress. Whenever it wrung, she feared it was bad news. Judging by Gail's white face, she felt the exact same.

Oh god, oh god, not Christian, not Jason, not anyone, please!

"Shit," Reynolds mumbled, squeezing the bridge of his nose, "Right, okay. When?" he shook his head again, then sighed lowly, "Has Gwen been told?"

Gwen?

Oh no…not…

"Roz is dead," Reynolds said bluntly. Ana didn't blame his abruptness; the faster he clarified that it was not Jason or Christian, the sooner Gail and Ana recovered from their near heart attacks, "She died in the embassy explosion. Her body's being returned by Welch's team."

"Does Gwen know?" Ana asked. She felt guilty by how relieved she felt, having been sure the bad news was for her or Gail. That ache in her stomach got worse and she firmly massaged her side.

"Not yet," Reynolds admitted, "Welch is going round right now to tell her in person. There's no sign of Mr Grey, Jason and Ryan. Which is a good thing; if they'd been captured then we'd have had a ransom video by now."

"Can we go back now?" Ana asked softly, "I'm not feeling well. I think I've got the tummy bug Luke has."

"Of course, Mrs Grey," Reynolds said, whistling for Geri who, loyally, ran straight to his owner. He put his leash on the dog, stroking his ears as a reward for coming straight over, "Lets head to the car."

God, poor Gwen, Ana thought, looking at Gail. Like Ana, Gail looked so relieved that it wasn't her husband who was being brought back home in a body bag. She also looked guilty and when she caught Ana looking, there was a moment shared between them; 'I'm being eaten alive by the guilt of being so happy that it's not my husband dead'.

Ana reached out her hand to Gail and squeeze it tightly, "They're okay. They've got each other."

"And they've got Ryan too," Gail agreed, smiling weakly, "I just want them home."

"Me too," Ana said, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes as she thought about poor Gwen about to find out the love of her life was dead, "They'll be home soon. You'll see."

"I hope so," Gail nodded.

"Me too," Reynolds quipped, pressing the button on his keys to unlock the car, "I'm on my last nerve with Luke. I miss pawning him off on Ryan."

.

Shorter chapter than normal, the next chapter will be longer so please don't worry! Hope everyone's alright after today/tonight's results; I'm exhausted from watching the count personally!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Christian couldn't move, didn't dare want to move. Jason was sound asleep on his chest, completely unmoving and at total peace. The muscles in the man's face were slack and relaxed, his forehead no longer wrinkled like normal. There were worst people to wake up to first thing in the morning, Christian thought, but he would much rather wake up to Ana on his chest for sure, as handsome as the rugged bear was.

It was nearly noon now, according to Ryan, and Christian had been awake for a while now just laying still and watching Jason's chest rise and fall. He missed Seattle, his family and especially his little boy. It would be winter back home, they hadn't gotten much snow last year and his son had been so little at the time. Christian was worried now that he was missing Teddy's first proper snow day, trying to imagine how excited he'd be running around in fresh powder with his mom and Sawyer probably. As much as Christian didn't like Luke Sawyer, there was no denying he was the perfect man to follow Ana and Teddy; he was patient and friendly, animated which Teddy loved. Eventually, Ryan would become Teddy's CPO, but in the meantime the younger man was following Sawyer and learning how to approach Ana and Teddy.

Christian sighed, looking over at the bucket the Imam had left them as a toilet so they wouldn't end up walking around the Mosque. He was bursting for a piss, had been for over an hour now, but the exhausted bear on his chest just wasn't going to move. And that was fine with Christian for the most part.

Gently, he continued to stroke Jason's buzzcut absentmindedly, rather enjoying the feeling of his stubbly head on the palm of Christian's hand. He was going to have Teddy get a buzzcut just so Christian could stroke his hair all day. Ana would flip out but they couldn't let their little boy run around with long copper curls forever, contrary to what she thought. Bloody women, getting sentimental over hair. Poor Teddy could barely see when it got windy. Sawyer had made an improvised hairband out of his tie for Teddy to use so that he could eat an ice cream without getting it all over his little red mane.

Using a tie for a hairband wasn't the most unorthodox thing the Greys had done with a tie...

Christian smiled at the memory of his wife and him mucking around with his tie in the bedroom. He shook his head as he thought about how Ana had framed 'their tie' for him one Christmas. It was hanging in their wardrobe on his side.

Hearing movement, he looked up and watched Ryan moving around. He was half asleep still, scruffy brown hair everywhere. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, tugging at his morning wood as he walked over to the bucket. Christian looked away, not wanting to watch Ryan getting to take a piss in the bucket; lucky bastard. The sound made Christian wriggle a little but he focused back on the sickly man snoring softly under his arm.

At least he wasn't shivering like he'd been through the night.

"How's the boss?" Ryan asked, worried as much as Christian was.

"He's out like a light still. I make that over ten hours sleep." Christian said, wanting to be positive, "He's not so clammy so maybe he's not infected, just tired," he mused.

Ryan sighed then tucked his knob away before he walked over to them both, trying to smoothen down his horrific bedhead. Carefully, he lifted Jason's blanket slightly and pulled up his clean robe whilst pulling down his trousers to study the wound Jason had been hiding from them.

"Phew," Ryan coughed, pulling a face, "God it stinks."

Christian wasn't close enough to Jason's backside to smell the wound on his side but judging by Ryan's expression, he was lucky.

"Oh boss," Ryan said softly, shaking his head and looking at Jason worriedly. Christian felt Jason shift, no doubt feeling the draft. Over his shoulder, Christian could see that Jason's wound was pussy and swollen, red streaks leading from the wound across his tummy where the infection had spread into his blood vessels.

"No," Jason mumbled in his sleep, no longer relaxed but shifting and glaring.

"What do we do?" Christian asked softly.

Ryan shook his head, "I don't know. He needs antibiotics. I could cut the stitches and try and clean the wound again. Geez I feel so guilty. I...I must have left a dead space when I first stitched him or I mustn't have cleaned it well enough."

"It's not your fault," Christian said firmly, Jason moving a little more in his sleep. Dreaming, Christian reckoned, stroking Jason's buzzcut again to try and calm him.

"Thanks, Mr Grey," Ryan nodded but he still looked like a kicked puppy over how sickly Jason was. He watched Jason sleeping, shaking his head, "I promised Gail I'd bring him home."

Christian rose an eyebrow at that, not realising that Gail had spoken to the other guards about her anxieties over this trip. Geez, Christian wished he'd followed Jason's advice and not come out to this country. He'd done it because Roz was a woman and the people who they wanted to do business with didn't see an American woman to be their equal, it was their culture.

"You will," Christian promised, "You're doing great, Ryan. Really. You've seriously impressed me and I'm certain you're the man to watch over my son when I can't."

That saw Ryan's eyes light up and he smiled brightly, "Really, Sir?"

Christian nodded, then watched Jason's face twitch in his sleep, "Honestly, Ryan. We're going to all get home."

.

.

Jason grinned big as Gail stood in the doorway of their bedroom; his favourite room in their house. Grey loved the minimalist look, Ana very similar in tastes. Their home was very sleek and sexy, all white walls, glass, spotlights and statement colours which accentuated the sheer size of the grand build. It was exceptional, there was no denying that. However...Jason didn't feel as though it were a home. Not a lived in one which was why he adored his. The easiest way to compare their different Family styles was to think about Christmas.

Christian Grey was classy and played traditional hymns and beautiful musical pieces, often by his own hand at the grand piano. Jason was all about I Wish It Could Be Christmas Every day or Fairy-tale of New York, often belted out when Gail's attempt at homemade eggnog was an alcoholic failure and he and Luke Sawyer ended up in their Christmas jumpers singing/shouting to Seattle from the banks of the Sound.

Grey and Ana had a perfect, pristine Christmas tree with golden balls and white lights with strategically placed Christmas ornaments and rugs sotted all through the house, out of reach of little Teddy who was at the stage where he'd no idea that glass balls didn't bounce like his toy balls. Jason was a tinsel guy; tinsel everywhere, multi-coloured fairy lights, odd shaped baubles, ornaments Jason had collected for Gail over all his travels, an ugly inflatable Santa for the garden which he'd gotten in the sale last year. Grey hadn't liked that one bit because the ugly bearded bastard obstructed the view from the Greys master bedroom. Teddy, however, adored him. Although he'd been too young to really understand what Santa was, he enjoyed hitting the inflatable and laughed hysterically every time it had rose back up.

Christmas was chaotic to Jason. If he and Gail didn't fall out at least once about their tangled fairy lights...was it even Christmas?

Why was he thinking about Christmas?

Where the fuck was he?

Oh, his bedroom. Yeah. That's right, he was home in their traditional cottage, the bedroom fire place crackling away casting a shadow over their furniture, their stockings hanging for the next day. Every year they would fill each other's Santa stocking with sweeties and fragrance, little things they adored and could open together on Christmas morning before they went to start Christmas dinner for the guards who didn't have anywhere else to go.

He heard Gail humming as she finished getting ready for bed in their en suite after nearly forty minutes.

"You taking a shit in there?" He called, looking at his watch.

"Romantic as always. Perfection takes time, Sailor," Gail called, Jason watching as she hung her leg out of the door so he could see her flawless leg, her heels...her feet, "A little taster for what's to come."

God save him.

She laughed and Jason realised he'd moaned out loud. When she finally came out of the bathroom, he had to clap with approval at her efforts, "Perfection looks good on you, Little Woman."

She was wearing a silky red ribbon which ran between her legs, over her shoulder and across her breasts in a perfect bow. Her blonde hair was ruffled and sexy as hell, the attitude in her stride as she came towards him had Jason nearly drooling and those glittery black heels…

"I should go away more often," Jason mumbled, kissing her. Gail pulled away before he could deepen it, removing his eager hands from the bow he was desperate to untie.

"Relax, Sailor," Gail cooed, kissing the corners of his lips then slowly making her way down his neck.

Ah fuck, she was lightly nibbling his skin. Thank god he'd two days off for the holidays; if Grey saw he'd lovebites he'd get his ass kicked, probably call him an over grown teenager but why the fuck not? Gail had wrapped herself perfectly in a bow for him; she was the best present he'd ever received. She shifted her lips then and traced her hand through his chest hair then played with his nipples, Jason sitting up against the headboard and enjoying the show.

"I've missed you so much," Jason mumbled, feeling her lips kissing each of the muscles on his abdomen. He'd an eight pack which was annoying now because she was taking her sweet ass time to get to his junk. "Oh Gail, please," he mumbled lowly, horny as fuck. He'd been horny the minute he'd come into the cottage after being away with Grey yet again.

"Are you excited, Taylor?"

Taylor?

Jason opened his eyes and jumped, Gail no longer kissing his abs; Ana there instead.

"Ana!" he yelled, frantically looking for Gail as he tried to move away from her, his limbs not working though.

Where was she? Why was Ana wearing that ribbon? What was Ana doing in his fucking bedroom to start with? Where was Grey?

"Ana stop. I'm married," Taylor croaked, "So are you. You're a good friend, Mrs Grey, please let me go-"

Fuck, she'd her hands on his junk, "Ana, what are you doing?"

"I missed you Sailor," Ana growled, squeezing him tightly with both hands.

That hurt.

That really hurt.

"Stop it!" he squeaked. Why the fuck wasn't he able to move? He tried to buck her off him but she was so strong like a boulder on his chest, suffocating him with her weight.

She was crushing him, his lungs and his testicles.

Tears filled his eyes from the pain. His stomach was suddenly starting to burn, sick was rising in his throat. He was terrified, vivid memories of his abusive ex-wife pouring over him. Where was Gail? Why hadn't she heard him screaming yet? Luke? Ryan?

"Ana stop it! Let go! Let go!" Jason shouted, trying to knock her off him but he just didn't have the strength, he didn't have the ability to move his arms. "Ana that hurts, please! You're hurting me! Ana! Ana! Ana-"

A fist collided with his side, Jason gasping as he saw his ex wife Dolly out the corner of his eye holding the iron.

Not the iron, dear god no.

"No, not again, please don't burn me, not again, please, please, please! Ana help me, please! Ana! Gail! Gail?! Gail! Please!"

He was sobbing now, pleading with the she-devil, begging her not to hurt him again, begging Ana to save him. No one was coming to save him and Jason could only watch in terror as Dolly pushed the steam button, the iron hissing dangerously, before she pressed it down hard on his side, the pain utterly murder.

He screamed in bloody terror, Ana laughing at him wriggling as she burst his balls, Dolly burning his side and Gail. Where was Gail?! Where was-

.

"Boss?"

"Jason?"Christian called, shaking him awake, "Jason you're having a nightmare. You're okay. You're okay. Just calm down."

Jason's eyes were frantic as he looked at Grey then Ryan and then the Imam who was standing over him worriedly. Where was Gail? Ana? Dolly? Oh God, his heart was racing so badly it was making his chest ache. Grey's arms held him tighter, protecting him as he panicked.

"He's not well," The Imam said softly and Jason realised he'd his top and trousers off to allow the others to see the wound on his side. The wound he'd gotten when a hunk of metal embedded into his skin, and not a burn. Judging by their concerned faces, Jason just knew it was infected badly. "He needs a hospital. I only have paracetamol."

"Can we give him them?" Ryan asked, staring intently at the wound, "Just to help the pain? I can reopen the wound and clean it out again."

"No," Jason groaned, pulling himself together, "I'm okay. I promise. Just a nightmare."

"Taylor, the infection is in your blood vessels," Ryan argued, something the younger man rarely did.

"I don't need to go to the hospital," Jason snapped firmly, glaring at the younger man. The job was to get Grey home safe; that was the priority. Not to raid hospitals for antibiotics. He'd get Grey to safety and then he'd allow himself to get sick.

Christian Grey may be the master of his universe but Jason Taylor was master of his own fucking body. And if he told his body that he wasn't getting sick, his body would fucking stay strong until the job was done.

"As the only medic here," Ryan said again, not backing down, "I make the observation that you do need a hospital. And a course of antibiotics right now. Sir."

Young virgin added so much sarcasm to that 'Sir' that Jason wanted to belt him for cheek. That, however, was not proactive and the Kid didn't deserve to be beaten up in front of the boss.

"You're out of line, Ranger," Jason growled, the pain in his side only adding to his overall grump, "Back down now."

"Fine," Ryan said and stood up, "If you're not going to the hospital then I'm bringing the hospital to you."

"What?" Christian asked now and Jason realised he was still lying in the Boss's arms.

Oh fucking great.

"I'll break in and steal what we need," Ryan huffed, "You're a liability ill."

"I'm not that sick. I can keep pace just now," Jason started again, speaking a little calmer because he knew he was a liability, or would become one soon, "But you're right. This bastard wound's only going to get worse. In that case, when it gets too bad, if we've not gotten help by that point you'll have to leave me," Jason shrugged, "So you can't go Rambo and break into a hospital. Grey needs you alive and well. Because you may need to take Grey and get to safety. "

"I'm not leaving you," Christian snapped, looking down at him in his arms.

"You'll have to," Jason shrugged, "I'll figure something out myself."

"Not if you're delirious," Ryan quipped, "Cause right now you were screaming in your sleep so much that the Imam thought you were being tortured and came to help us shut you up."

Screaming?

He sat up then and looked at Grey curiously, the effort making him sweat a little. He thought back to that fever induced nightmare and tried to work out what he could have screamed aloud;

"Ana stop. I'm married. So are you. You're a good friend, Mrs Grey, please let me go,"

"Ana stop it! Let go! Let go. Ana that hurts, please! You're hurting me! Ana! Ana! Ana,"

"No, not again, please don't burn me, not again, please, please, please! Ana help me, please! Ana! Gail! Gail?! Gail! Please!"

Grey said nothing but instead just rose an eyebrow questioningly. Another man had yelled his wife's name allowed in his sleep, of course Grey was going to want answers. He was probably skinning Jason alive right now.

"Then dump me at a hospital when I'm too fucked to move. Until then, we keep moving at yesterday's pace," Jason said, brushing off their concern as authoritatively as he could. To further drive home the fact that he was okay, he stood and walked over to the bucket for a piss, forcing himself not to gasp in pain at the effort of standing.

"Fine," Ryan growled, walking away and going upstairs with the Imam. Christian didn't follow but he did begin packing up their stuff, making sure to clean up the room as best he could. That was probably a good thing for Jason, stood with his dick out attempting to urinate but nothing was happening. It was first thing in the morning, he normally had to pee in the sink because Gail always seemed to grab the toilet first. He always had to pee the minute he woke up. Why not now?

God, he hoped he was just dehydrated and that the infection hadn't spread into his kidneys.

.

.

Jason was setting a strong pace, Christian following behind him and Ryan behind them both watching their six. The explosions were over it seemed, the city in a state of recovery Christian thought. It was eerily quiet without the battle sounds in the background. They passed a few people here and there, but they were nervous, just like the Americans were so the hurried passed them without communication.

"It's so quiet," Christian finally commented when they stopped in some shade to drink the water which the Imam had given them. It was just a few sips but it was enough to take the edge of the dehydration Christian was experiencing.

"I think," Ryan said, cracking his shoulders, "that it may be a holiday."

"Which one?" Jason asked, trying to take a leak. He hadn't seemed to have realised that Christian knew Jason wasn't passing fluids. Heck that was the real reason Christian had asked that they stop for water; so Jason could drink more and fix his plumbing hopefully.

"Maybe the Prophet's Birthday?" Ryan said, looking frustrated, "I'm annoyed with myself because I've got this photographic memory. I can see my textbook on this country, I can see it. But I can see the Martian on in the background and I'll be honest; I watched that and skipped the chapter about celebrations. Sorry guys."

Jason and Christian laughed together at how guilty the kid was.

"Son," Jason said after taking another drink of water, "you actually astound me sometimes with the shit you can remember. Don't sweat it."

"So you remember everything?" Christian had to ask, so impressed with Ryan's ability to retain information.

"I have an eidetic memory," Ryan smiled, munching an apple, "Well, I believe I do. When I was a kid, I was really introverted. My twin was always the more outgoing of us anyway and when mom died I just stopped talking and started listening. Things just stick in my mind."

"But…how?" Christian laughed, "How?"

Jason and Ryan shared a look and then Ryan sighed, "I went to the army because I didn't have a life outside my family. My twin was studying for his law degree and I was just playing video games and smoking weed. The army really gave me a purpose and saved me. That said…I struggled in the Rangers," he admitted, "I stuck it out with my boys though, did my tours, played my part and got an honourable discharge."

Christian nodded at that, taking an apple too and munching away.

"I always knew I was…different, especially when I'm compared to my brother. So I went to the doctors to get checked over which is when they diagnosed me with Asperger's Syndrome. Go figure," Ryan laughed, "The doctor was amazed when I told her I was a former ranger, said she thought I slipped through the system because I was a care kid, you know?"

"You've got Aspergers?" Christian echoed, looking at Jason. The big bear just shrugged, clearly already in the know.

"It's very mild," Ryan stressed, "I've learnt coping mechanisms apparently, the doctor was really impressed with me. So, yeah, that why I think I've got such a good memory; I think it's all tied together. But," he shrugged, "I'm not an expert in that field." He laughed and gave Christian that adorable Boy Scout smile, "Security expert, yes, psychology, no."

"Has it ever held you back?" Christian asked. He felt guilty for suddenly doubting Ryan's abilities to protect his family, but he had never come across this. Jason was obviously down with it, but it wasn't Jason's family on the line.

Ryan wasn't stupid and obviously saw Christian's concerns. He smiled friendlily though, "Not at all, Sir. I think it's been an asset to me. I mean, I created the new security system for GEH alongside Barney and with Jason's approval. I see the details that normal people sometimes miss. Yeah, I'm socially awkward and I take Luke's bullshit literally sometimes but I've learnt to cope and find other ways to work things out, "he chuckled, "In fact, the others don't know. Just Jason. Never been a cause of alarm. To them, I'm just 'The Kid' or 'The fucking Virgin' or 'The pokemon master'."

"No one calls you that," Jason laughed, shaking his head.

"Luke does," Ryan interjected, "He's bitching because my blastoise is stronger than his charizard."

"I literally have no idea what you just said," Jason mumbled, shaking his head for a second time before looking up sharply when he heard the sound of shouting. "Get up now. We have to move."

Christian turned and saw two heavily armed men walking around the corner with guns in their hands. The stopped when they saw the three before turning and running back, shouting; "Grey! Grey! Grey!"

Ryan had his rifle facing forward towards the noise, "Move. Go. I can hold them off."

"I'm ill, I'll hold them off," Jason pointed out, "Go. I'll catch up."

Ryan didn't complain this time and instead grabbed Christian's arm. Christian looked up at Jason and asked, "How are you going to do it?"

"That bastard I killed, Bilal?" Jason reminded him, going through their rucksack, "Ryan pocketed those grenades? I'll catch up. Go, I'll buy you time. Meet at the market place that was one the map?"

"Deal," Ryan nodded, "Come on." He ordered, making sure Christian had his gun in hand before they began sprinting away, leaving Jason to hold off the rebels.

"Come on, Mr Grey," Ryan encouraged, hearing the sounds of gun shots behind them, "Taylor's going to be okay. We have to move."

Christian nodded, holding his gun tightly as he ran a step behind Ryan. They bumped into a group of women who screamed, Ryan pushing on and firmly grabbing Christian's shirt and pulling him forward too.

Two loud explosions echoed behind them followed by the sound of a building collapsing; Christian hoped Jason was truly okay. For Gail's sake, but also for the sakes of everyone who cared for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note; just in case anyone's not read my other fic, I decided that I wanted Jason to have survived an abusive domestic relationship. Although the two fics aren't related….I am lazy haha and I still like the idea that Jason and Christian, two polar opposites on paper, had common ground to strengthen their partnership and ultimately form a friendship and deeper understanding that perhaps even Ana or Gail couldn't relate to. So that's why I keep mentioning a 'Dolly' in this story. I'm just too lazy to make up fresh characterisations and I still like the idea of domestic abuse in Jason's past. Just seems a little different.**

 **Likewise, the next chapter/chapters may take a little time to write because, well, a lot's about to go on. You'll understand when you finish this one!**

 **I hope you like it and thanks for reading so far. Please let me know what you think when you read this chapter or what the outcome for both parties will be! I'm always super interested to see what people think will happen next (I totally don't steal ideas from those comments...). Had a few people commenting how they like Ryan and his youthfulness and Luke's quick wit/comedic qualities when the going get angsty. They make me smile when I read them haha.**

 **Thanks again for your time and patience!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter fifteen**

Luke was miserable, laying on the sofa with Teddy when Gail, Ana and Reynolds returned from their walk with the dog. Craig was away working, doing make up for a student photoshoot project downtown so with him gone and Luke ill, the house was incredibly quiet for once. Ana had gone straight to bed after seeing Teddy was okay, Reynolds making himself and Gail hot chocolates to heat up.

Ever the mother, Gail took Luke's temperature and pulled his blanket over him more tightly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pissing out my ass," Luke huffed, looking at Gail with a grumpy expression, "You failed me. This is what happens when I try and cook for myself; I get food poisoning."

"I thought you said you'd a stomach bug?" Gail frowned, handing him his water with a straw in it. God, he was such a baby when he was ill. Gail remembered when the entire Grey mansion had Norovirus. Teddy had gotten it first, then Ana and then Gail. Mr Grey had escaped unaffected but Jason had projectile vomited on the Grey's front lawn. Luke hadn't gotten Norovirus but he'd caught a cold around the same time and spent more time lying on the sofa feeling sorry for himself than both she or Jason had.

"I thought it was a stomach bug, then I realised I'd left my chicken chow mien sitting on the work surface all night. I reheated it this morning and ate it for breakfast." Luke explained, pulling Teddy in closer for warmth. "Death by Chinese Food; why does everything I love try to kill me in the end?"

"Oh Luke," Gail laughed, stroking his stubbly cheek, "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to reheat rice you've not refrigerated?"

"My mom suffers from schizophrenia and psychosis, remember," Luke laughed, "On a good day, she believes the microwave gives you cancer. On a bad day she thinks the microwave is a portal to the devil," Luke pointed out then whined when his stomach gurgled painfully, "Gaaaaail, help me. I've got period cramps. Help."

Gail rose an eyebrow at that, "I'm sure it's the bacteria from the reheated rice that's hurting. Not your menstrual cycle, Luke."

"It is my cycle," Luke huffed, closing his eyes and kissing the back of Teddy's head before inhaling his sweet toddler scent, "Doctor Teddy has been keeping me alive. He's figured out where Reynolds keeps the potato chips so I've been sending him to the kitchen for snacks which I end up just puking anyways."

Gail laughed as she looked down at the napping little boy snuggled up against Luke and shook her head, "So does that mean you don't want to try eating an actual meal?"

"I don't know," Luke whined, "I'm menstruating. I just want icecream, chocolate and Colin Firth."

Gail laughed, "Well," she smiled, getting up and going into the kitchen. She came back with a carrier bag of things she'd picked up for him at a shop on the way back home.

"Gail, you sexy bitch," Luke mumbled, sitting up carefully so that he didn't wake Teddy. His eyes lit up when he saw the packaging through the bag and recognised that she'd gotten him his favourites, "You sure Jason's young enough for you? Cause I'll take you to Vegas right now and marry you. Heck, I'll take you upstairs right now and show you a good time at least."

"Pffffffft," Gail smirked, "What could you give me that Jason doesn't already give me?" she laughed as she emptied the bag for Luke; a four pack of redbull, chocolate buttons, cheese crackers, fruit salads, sickness tablets and sugar solution pouches to help replenish what his body was losing from diarrhoea.

"You challenging me, Mrs Taylor?" Luke grinned, climbing over Teddy so he didn't disturb him, cracking his neck as he stood up then stretching his sore body, "I'll have you know that I was a part time stripper when I was on leave in the Navy."

"No you weren't," Gail laughed, shaking her head. He was a good looking chap but she knew for a fact that he was not and had never been a male stripper.

"I could have been," Luke huffed, lifting up his shirt to show off his muscular body.

"I prefer a little hair on my Sailors. Sorry, Frogman," Gail smirked then shook her head, watching Luke try a little packet of chocolate buttons, "Has there been any word from them?"

"No," Luke admitted, the joking and meaningless flirting over with, "Welch called to say that Roz's body was in transport now. There's been a few hostages being executed but the West still can't get in. The place is a media blackout; only the truly 'dedicated' journalists have stayed to report," Luke said and rolled his eyes, "By 'dedicated' I mean 'fucking stupid'," he scoffed, sipping his water.

"No news is good news though, Gail," Luke added quickly, "It means that they've not been taken by terrorists. They're surviving."

"I can't help but worry though, Luke," Gail admitted, "I'm terrified for Jason. I just have this feeling that he's out there, somewhere, hurt. I can't explain it. I just don't feel easy." Luke didn't patronise her and call her a stupid woman which Gail was thankful for. Instead, he smiled and nodded, holding her hand for a moment before going back to eating his little chocolates.

"Have you thought much about the Wedding?" Luke asked to change the subject into something more positive, "Any ideas?"

"A few," Gail smiled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, "Jason and I decided that we really wanted a winter wedding. We both love Christmas so we've our heart set on December."

"Christmas is only a few weeks away," Luke smiled, "How exciting."

"I know. We've our hearts set on a humourist wedding, since we've both been married before and it's a compromise; he's devoted Christian and my family are all Jewish," Gail laughed, "We signed the papers at city hall about a week before he went away and we viewed the perfect venue. We literally both fell in love."

"You've got a venue already?" Luke chuckled, "Where?"

"Treehouse Point," Gail said, feeling herself becoming excited for their wedding once more. Luke had a fantastic way to make people positive, just a smiling happy guy, "Issaquah? It's amazing Luke. Small, intimate but fun. It's literally all done in a treehouse. And just-argh."

Luke laughed at Gail's expression, "That good, huh?"

"It's just perfect, Luke. You should have seen Jason," Gail chuckled, "He loved it. It's small, intimate, fun. What we want in a wedding."

"So shall I get my best man speech written?" Luke winked, reaching over and taking a tin of Redbull, deciding to chance being sick again for the sake of his beloved energy drink.

"Actually, Luke," Gail nodded, "Jason did intend on asking you. He wrote it down in our Wedding Note Book. So, yeah, act surprised when he asks you."

"I am so shocked and honoured that you picked me to be your best man over Reynolds, Ryan and Welch. So honoured. So Blessed," Luke said playfully and Gail had to smile, "I'll get my tux pressed especially."

"Actually…" Gail laughed, "You wouldn't be wearing a tux. Or a suit."

"Nudist wedding, I hear ya. Let it all hang loose. I'll give you a warning though, Gail. If Jason's dick is like a McDonalds, mines is like a Ruth's Chris," Luke joked, "Like, when you see me in my birthday suit, you're not going to want to marry tall ginger and grisly."

"Mr Sawyer, I'm marrying Jason for more than his body," Gail scoffed.

"Is there another reason to marry a man?" Reynolds quipped as he came into the living room with Gail's hot chocolate and his own.

"Reny, buddy, tell Gail I'll steal the show at a nudist wedding," Luke said firmly.

"It's not a nudist wedding," Gail said in exasperation, "And before you say any more, Mr Sawyer, we've all seen your penis at some point. I can assure you that what I've got is better."

"Me-ow," Reynolds said under his breath, winking at Gail, "I mean, I've seen them both naked too and I'll agree. Give me a man's man before a hairless boy."

"Harsh, baldy," Luke scoffed, "Jealousy's a hellova thing," he smirked, Gail applauding his ego, "So if I'm not wearing a tux or a suit, what'll I be wearing? I'm Jason's best man by the way, Reny," Luke teased, sticking his tongue out at the former CIA agent. Reynolds didn't rise to it and just rolled his eyes at Luke.

"Jason wants to wear his family's tartan. You'll be wearing a kilt," Gail explained, "Trevor wore it at his wedding, Jenny tied in little bits of tartan at hers…Jason's dad wore it, Jason's grandfather, Jason's great grandfather…Dolly hadn't let him wear it on his first wedding so he's asked to wear a kilt second time round. It's a beautiful tartan; greens and purples and pinks. It'll look so handsome with the full get up."

Reynolds laughed quietly at Luke's shocked expression, "What's the matter, SEAL boy? Afraid to show off your legs?"

"You just sit back and watch, Reny," Luke quipped, "cause the minute you see me in a tartan skirt you're going to seriously question your sexuality more."

"It's not a skirt," Gail and Reynolds said, shaking their heads collectively.

"Whatever," Luke huffed then looked up when Craig came in, "Hey, baby? Would I suit a kilt?"

Craig didn't even have his winter clothes off when Luke asked, the black man nodding instantly however, "Oh my god, yes. Like a cuter Gerard Butler. Kilts are sexy."

"I'm glad you think that," Gail smiled at Craig, then looked at Reynolds, "Because Reynolds is part of the groomsmen."

"Gail?"

Ana called from upstairs, her voice sounding strained. Luke sensed the tension in her tone too, standing up with Gail and heading to the stairs with her. He knew not to come upstairs and rather wait until Gail called for him just in case Ana was having girl problems.

Right enough, Gail found Ana in the bathroom, hands on the sink with her leggings and knickers round her ankles, "Ana?"

"I think my waters just broke on the carpet out in the bedroom," Ana admitted, looking devastated that she might have ruined Reynold and Craig's flooring, "Will it stain?"

"Ana, your waters broke; they're not going to care!" Gail laughed, counting in her head; Mr Grey should have been home by now so he would be here for the last few weeks. That meant that, by Ana's waters breaking, she was three weeks early.

"Luke? Defrost the car!" Gail called, leading Ana to the bed, "Let me help you get cleaned up, Ana."

"Thank you Gail," Ana huffed, holding her bump as she waddled with Gail to the bed to be helped.

.

Meanwhile…

Jason gasped and choked as dust filled his lungs yet again. For fuck sake, how weak was that building's structure that two grenades had it crumpling like a piece of paper? He was lucky to be alive, having bolted at full steam, screams of his attackers only just hearable as the building toppled down above them.

Fuck, he was a lucky son of a bitch; escaping with a few cuts and scrapes and residual ringing in his ears. Already people were running to start digging out the wounded, men shouting now but Jason could hear nothing yet. Someone grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to lead him away which was when Jason realised that his face was covered in blood.

"It's not mine!" he shouted over the ringing, "It's not mine!"

Or was it?

He patted down his shirt then his legs before his hand found the back of his head. Shit, he'd hit it hard when the impact of the collapsing building knocked him back off his feet. How had two grenades cause such chaos?

Jason looked over and saw a burning car, a car he, Ryan and Grey had stopped beside minutes ago for water and apples. That car had been a fucking car bomb and they'd been making pleasantries. Two minutes later and they'd all be fucking toast.

"La!" Jason yelled, waving more worried Samaritans away, "La! No, La!"

Quickly, he turned on his heels and began trying to run towards the market like a salmon swimming upstream. Everyone seemed to be walking towards the explosion to help the wounded and clear the road but Jason needed to get to Ryan and Grey or he stood a high chance of losing them in a hostile city.

Running was hard with his burnt side. He couldn't believe Dolly-

No, that was a dream, right? It wasn't his ex-wife who'd hurt him. It was getting rammed by an infectious piece of unclean metal.

Dolly had been abusive but she wasn't here, this wasn't her.

Or was it?

No, that's the delirium talking, Jason assured himself, stopping running and dropping to his knees. Before he could stop himself, Jason was vomiting on the ground, groaning when he felt his stomach starting to cramp up too.

Ah fuck, don't shit yourself Taylor, one end at a fucking time, Sailor.

Fighting the dry heaves, he staggered to his feet and waddled towards an ally to shit in peace, hiding behind a ruined wall. This was no fucking use, Jason thought, vomiting to the side as well; Who said men couldn't multi-task, huh?

When his digestive system got with the program and calmed the fuck down, Jason put his ass away but not before sacrificing his sock to clean himself up. Gail would be so pissed off to hear he'd deliberately made an odd pair of socks, that little woman an odd-sock Nazi. She got heart palpitations whenever she saw Sawyer wearing unmatching socks.

He stumbled out of the alley, dizzy from the knock to the head. Slowly the ringing in his ears was subsiding however, and he was able to run straighter. He was two minutes from the Market when someone grabbed him and hauled him into a residential building.

It's Dolly, it's Dolly, his infection whispered in his mind, the paranoia and delirium ruining his concentration.

Jason's instant reaction was to fight off whoever had grabbed him and pulled him out of view of the public, but he soon came face to face with Christian Grey stood over in the far corner of a shabby little living room, smiling like a fucking Cheshire cat.

Please be real and not the infection, Jason prayed.

Ryan's arms were the ones around him and once Jason figured he wasn't in danger and stopped struggling they stopped holding him as tightly and instead cuddled him.

"Why aren't you at the market place?" Jason asked firmly.

"The rebels are all over it after that building went down," Ryan informed, "Was that you?"

"Car bomb," Jason observed, "Remember seeing that red Nissan?"

"Of course," Ryan snorted, Mr I-Have-A-Perfect-Recall.

"Blew up. I threw the grenades but it was the car bomb that knocked the building down. Took out the rebels and civilians. I hit my head but I'm fine," he said firmly, walking with Ryan back away from the windows and doors. The house was basic, but nice enough, Jason thought, looking around, "Is this place safe to hide in?"

Ryan coughed and pointed Jason towards a back kitchen where he was horrified to find that Ryan, or maybe it was Christian, had grabbed the home owner and tied him up to a kitchen chair with the belts of their trousers. They'd gagged him with a tea towel, the man looking up at the bloodied Jason in fear.

"I asked him to be quiet," Christian explained, "But he kept shouting 'Grey' so…"

"So I hit him with the butt of my rifle," Ryan finished for Christian, the pair exchanging a look.

Aye, sure it was Ryan who'd knocked this poor bastard out, Jason thought, and Gail was the Virgin Mary.

Grey looked riddled with guilt and their hostage was glaring doubly hard at the billionaire. But if it made Grey feel better to let Ryan have the win then Jason would go along with it. Besides, this semi-detached house was safer than being out in the rebel infested streets.

"Upstairs?" Christian asked, "Or do we stay here and watch him?"

"We stay," Jason said as he opened the kitchen cupboards and started to look for medication; anything to stop the delirium, "Gotta keep an eye on this guy."

"Jay, are you okay?" Ryan called, watching him.

Watching.

Always fucking watching him.

Grey was watching too.

They both were.

They're going to call Dolly.

They'll call her right now-

Jason hit his forehead to try and cleanse his thoughts. He knew they were wrong, so fucking wrong, but they were getting harder and harder to see the through. The panic wasn't made any better by the fact that his heart was racing rapidly, the infection really starting to take hold.

They'd leave him soon. They'd have to, he'd slow them down.

"I'm looking for ibuprofen," Jason admitted to Ryan, "The infection's bothering me now."

"I'll help," Ryan nodded, going into the bathroom to check for any sorts of medications. The problem was all the labels were in Arabic first before they were in English so Jason was having to read the back of the boxes he had found to decide if they were what he was looking for, "I've got paracetamol here, Jason," Ryan called again, appearing with three tablets.

Jason didn't hesitate before he took all three, dry swallowing them with difficulty, "Thanks, Son."

"Jason," Grey suddenly called from in the living room, "Jason, Ryan? Come here please."

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, Jason peeping out the window blinds.

"The rebels are doing door to door searches," Christian shuddered, "They've already dragged three families outside and checked their houses. They're two away from us and they're all over the streets."

"Can we get out a back door?" Jason asked hopefully.

"There isn't one," Ryan cursed, "We're stuck in here."

"Could we make a break for the street?" Christian asked then, "Sneak away?"

"The streets are swarming," Jason reported, "We'd stand out."

"So we're trapped?" Christian said, jumping when he heard rebels shouting 'Grey!? Grey?!' in the faces of the families stood outside having their homes raided, "We could just not answer?"

"They'll break in," Ryan sighed, looking at the stairs and taking charge for once since Jason knew he wasn't sharp enough just yet to make any crucial decisions, "Right, Christian, help me grab the guy in the kitchen and we'll head upstairs. Jason, can you take the guns and maybe look for weapons in the kitchen? If we can kill three rebels we can dress in their clothes and walk back out there in broad daylight. Maybe we wont be noticed?"

Suicide, Jason thought, but it was the best option they had. For sure, they needed to hide upstairs somewhere and pray the rebels came in and missed them.

"I'm so sorry for pulling you all in here," Ryan said, untying their captive with Christian, ready to lead him upstairs again.

"Ryan, I would have run straight into the rebels. We'd be fucked either way," Jason assured him, watching as their captive spat on Ryan's cheek the minute the gag was loosened.

Ryan wiped his cheek with a glare, holding his gun higher on his shoulder as he commanded the man to 'go up!' and pointed at the stairs.

Begrudgingly, the man followed his orders, hands behind his head. Christian was on top of the stairs, leading the way, Ryan behind him with the gun between his shoulder blades, "Hurry up!" Ryan hissed.

The man glared over his shoulder at Ryan and at Jason in the kitchen, before he made a dash for the door and all fucking hell broke loose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

The bastard lunged.

Christian stood and watched in horror as their hostage made a break for it.

He dove for the door handle and Ryan dropped his gun and tried to grab him before it was too late. They'd invaded his home and taken him hostage but neither Ryan nor Christian had made any attempts to kill him. To them, that was just a step too far.

Even now, watching the scene in almost slow motion, Ryan wasn't going to become a murderer.

"Fuck!" Christian cursed, the man opening the front door just as Ryan's body landed on his. Before Ryan could scramble and cover his mouth, the man was screaming out to the rebels;

"Grey! Grey! Grey!"

Ryan let him go and closed the door quickly, locking it.

"Barricade the door!" Jason ordered, Christian running from upstairs to help shove everything they could to create a blockade against the door and windows; sofas, tables, chairs, Ryan dragging the fridge over. They acted quickly, hearing the sound of shouting outside. A bullet pierced through the door at the top corner, splintering the wood. Jason and Christian rammed a bookshelf against it, before stepping back.

"Upstairs," Jason ordered again, Ryan grabbing their rucksack with their supplies, Christian grabbing their guns and followed the big bear.

Bullets fired against the door and windows but their wall of miscellaneous shite held and the three ran up the stairs at speed.

"Bedroom," Ryan called, ushering Christian inside before he turned and went into a second bedroom. He appeared before Christian again, carting heavy furniture inside with him to make a second barricade.

"We're going to end up trapped," Christian murmured, but then realised that they were already trapped. Now that the Rebels knew he was in this very room, they wouldn't stop until they got him.

"Jay?" Ryan shouted, eager to block them into the bedroom, "What are you doing?"

"Blocking the stairs," Jason yelled back, Christian hearing the sound of wood splintering.

Jason was smashing the doors off the bathroom, linen closet and second bedroom, sweating badly from the energy it took to do; a precisely aimed kick knocking each off its hinges. Christian ran over to help and took the frames from Jason then did as instructed; wedged each door tight against the floor and the ceiling on the way up the stairs, creating another challenge for the rebels to get through.

Christian was the last one into the bedroom, panting from the adrenaline. The minute he was inside, Ryan wand Jason were sealing up the door with all the furniture Ryan had dragged in as well as the furniture which was already in place. The piled everything against the door before all three stepped back and caught their breaths.

Downstairs, they heard the sound of angry shouting, the Rebels struggling to get through the front door. It would take only a couple of grenades to blow their way through but Christian was hopeful that the men attacking them were lacking in that sort of weaponry.

At least, until they called someone who had bombs or grenades or missiles or-

"Fuck," Jason spoke first, slumping down against the wall furthest from the door. There were no windows in this room, just the door. They were now, literally, sitting in a walled cage.

"What do we do now?" Christian finally asked, braving the question. When Jason didn't answer, or Ryan, Christian reworded it, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think there is," Jason admitted, looking at his gun and the ammo he had left, "I've got enough to take a few with me."

"Me too," Ryan nodded, then looked at Christian sadly, "Mr Grey, I'm so sorry I failed to protect you."

"You haven't failed. Neither of you have. I failed you for not listening to the advice my security detail gave me," Christian tutted, sitting down between them both and letting out a curse, "I'm sorry."

Ryan smiled that adorable Boy Scout smile and just shook his head, the three sitting in silence. Eventually, the younger guard opened his bag and began to look at all the times they'd inside; water, food, bandages, matches, needles and fishermen thread, knives and smaller guns, the last grenade, survival essentials.

He picked up the phone and switched it on, staring at the screen. Christian looked away and stared at Jason who'd pulled out his wallet.

Inside, Christian saw he was looking a photograph of Gail and Sophie, taken Sophie's dance recital three years ago. Christian had remembered how Jason had begged for the time off, Dolly having gone the night before. Of course, Christian had let Jason go, the man asked for nothing and Sophie was playing the lead; Odette.

It was a beautiful picture, Gail looking very nice in a classy skater dress whilst Sophie was dressed in her ballet costume smiling wide. She was missing a tooth which added to the cute little smile she was giving the camera.

She was a beautiful little girl, Christian had always thought; charming and polite, incredibly kind and naturally maternal with Jason's gingery hair and blue eyes. It was clear that Sophie Taylor was the love of his life truly. Christian wondered if he'd feel like that with a daughter.

Not that it mattered anymore; in ten minutes or so they were as good as dead.

Gently, Taylor was stroking the picture with his bloodied thumb and then he let out a low, sad sigh, wiping his eyes.

"Looks like I'm not going to be there to scare her prom dates after all," Jason laughed sadly, seeing Christian watching him no doubt, "She'll be relieved."

"Ana's gonna have to teach Teddy how to wash is winky properly," Christian chuckled, "Teach him to kick a ball."

"She has your brother and father, she's got her dad and Luke and Reynolds," Jason said, offering him some sort of comfort, "And Sophie's got her mom and step-dad now and she'll always have Gail."

"Gail has Ana," Christian added, seeing Jason smile softly at that, "Gail has Luke, Reynolds, her sister and her sister's family. And of course she'll have Sophie," he took Jason's hand then and held it tightly, hearing the barricade outside getting a real bashing, "They're going to take me alive, aren't they?"

"I was thinking that, Sir," Jason said honestly, picking up his smaller side arm with his free hand, "In which case, I'll be the one to kill you."

"Thank you, Taylor," Christian nodded, laughing in disbelief, "Did I just thank you for offering to shoot me?"

"Death's going to be preferred, believe me," Jason admitted, laughing then too, "A bullet in the head for all those stupid five am jogs when I could have been in my bed getting a blow job."

"I remember seeing Gail had a lovebite on her neck at Escala," Christian smirked mischievously then, "That's when I started getting you up earlier to come running with me. I was between subs at the time so I was jealous. Sorry."

"You bastard," Jason grumbled, "Well remember when you noticed the R8 had that massive scratch along the hood?"

Christian glared then, raising his eyebrow, "Yes?"

Jason pulled an innocent face, "I did that. Sat on it and the button on the back of my jeans scored it. Sorry."

"You were sitting on the R8?!" Christian exclaimed.

"Yup," Jason said sweetly, "It was a team effort though; Gail shoved me against it to make out."

"Well," Christian mumbled, "Since we're in the sharing mood…I stole your condoms."

"What?" Jason frowned.

"I needed them since Ana kept forgetting to sort out her prescription," Christian explained, "So I snuck into your apartment at Escala and took the last few from your box."

"Bullshit," Jason called.

"In your bathroom behind the mirror," Christian winked.

"That was you?" Jason huffed, "Gail and I actually had a fight about that! We thought it was Sophie in the end. I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe I'm going to die a virgin," Ryan interjected the two's squabbling, "I've never touched a woman's boob and I never will now. What do they feel like?"

"Breasts?" Jason echoed.

Ryan nodded and looked at the two more experienced men curiously.

"Soft," Christian said because fuck the professionalism line; he was going to die with these men and he wanted his last few moments with them to be as their friend, not their employer, "Nothing on our bodies compares to the softness of a lady's breasts. Soft yet firm."

"You don't want to be too rough at first," Jason offered, letting go of Christian's hand and hovering them out above him as though he were cupping an imaginary woman's chest, "When she first lets you touch them for the first time, you want to be gentle and tender but the reality is you don't need to be. Unless she says she wants gentle that is. You can be firm."

Christian laughed at Ryan's expression, "It's almost like instinct that you go for her nipples. That's normally what she's looking for when you're going for boob; caress her nipples softly."

"Or rub them hard," Jason countered, "They're sensitive but everyone's different."

"Are they…are they heavy?" Ryan asked.

"No," Christian said, just as Jason replied 'Yes,'.

Christian laughed softly, "Like Jason says, everyone's different. When Ana touches my nipples it doesn't really do it for me. But Elliot, my brother, he loves when Kate touches his."

"My naval," Jason admitted then, "Whenever Gail touches my naval it's an instant hard-on." He laughed and shook his head, "Just thinking about it just now…phew."

Christian laughed then looked at Ryan's expression again; he looked as if he'd just been told the secret of the universe, not what breasts feel like. He was about to speak again when someone yelled from outside and a large BANG sound wrung through the house.

All three men jumped and huddled closer to each other, cowering a little until they heard angry shouts again from outside; whatever they'd done hadn't worked to completely remove the barricade.

Just then, something beeped in front of them. All eyes fell on the mobile phone which Ryan scooped up and studied intently, "There's a signal bar! The phone lines must be up and running!"

They all stared at each other and grinned before realisation dawned; even if they got hold of Welch by some miracle, there was nothing he could do to save them now. In a few minutes the rebels would break through the barricades and shoot Jason and Ryan, Christian hopefully dead before they got hold of him to torture and ransom.

"There's enough juice in it to call one person, I reckon," Ryan mused, placing the phone in front of the three of them.

"One last goodbye," Christian echoed then sighed, scratching his forehead. He desperately wanted to call Ana but was thinking of the baby; that wouldn't be fair on her, would it?

Oh god he wanted to speak to her so badly though…

"I nominate you, Christian," Jason said softly, offering him a shy smile. Jason didn't often call him 'Christian' but it seemed fitting in this situation. "Ana needs to hear from you one last time. Your little boy deserves to know his daddy thought about him in the end and, you've a baby on the way too. No offence, Ryan, but Christian gets my vote."

"I nominate you, Jason," Christian said firmly, "You've just gotten married. You didn't even want us to come here in the first place but I dragged you out here. Ana has Teddy and this new baby and my family. Gail doesn't have that. She's got Sophie, sure, but we all know Dolly is a cunt. I think you should call Gail and say goodbye."

One each, Christian sighed, both Jason and himself looking at Ryan to decide for them.

Ryan sighed and scratched his stubble, "I'm really sorry, Mr Grey, but I second the nomination for Jason. I'm really really sorry. It's just…I grew up between foster carers and it was hell. It hasn't been since I met Gail that I understood what having a mother feels like. I want Jason to call Gail and I want him to tell Gail that she's the mother I used to dream about having in the care homes."

Christian watched as Jason's normally strong, unchanging facial expression crumpled and he wiped his crying eyes, "Thank you," he croaked and let out a strained breath as he picked up the phone to make the worst and best phone call of his life.

He knew the numbers to press, the area codes and then of course Gail's mobile number, "It's ringing. I hope she's not on the can," Jason laughed, turning the volume up completely then using the palm of his hands to dry his eyes. Christian heard the dial tone clearly, focusing on it rather than the increasing noise from downstairs.

She picked up.

"Hello?" Jason called, "Is that my Little Woman?"

" _Hello? Hello_?" Gail called, " _Who is-Jason?!_ "

Christian and Ryan laughed at the shock in her voice, watching Jason's expression change to one of happiness; the love he had for Gail was obvious in how her 'hello' calmed him down.

"I miss you little woman," Jason laughed then added playfully, "What are you wearing?"

" _I'm wearing Ana's legs over my shoulders like a Tiffany necklace,_ " Luke interrupted, Gail having obviously passed the phone over in seconds. Christian and Ryan's jaws dropped and Jason looked horrified.

 _I'm wearing Ana's legs over my shoulders like a Tiffany necklace…_

Was Luke shagging his pregnant wife? Where was Gail? What the fuck was that sort of phrase-

" _Jason are you still there? Can you hear me?_ " Luke called, sounding desperate himself, _"I'm delivering the baby. We're in the car. Ambulance has been called but it won't be here fast enough. I can't get hold of Dr Trev-Grey. Jason, how do I do this?"_

Ana screamed in the background, Christian stood up and grabbed handfuls of his hair, panicking. She was in labour. She was early, she wasn't in a hospital, she didn't have a doctor, she didn't have drugs, she was alone. Luke wasn't a medical professional. Yes, he and the others were trained medically, but childbirth hadn't been covered in Bodyguard 101 classes. Bullet wounds, yes, placenta, no.

Oh God, Christian heard Ana in pain and it hurt him. Made him angry.

Christian looked back over at Jason, his bodyguard as calm as always as he sat up, his face pained with the effort of moving with the infection.

 _"Jason? Jason, how do I do this?!"_

.

.

.

Author's note; this'll be the last chapter for a couple of days. Last night I was going to post it as one whole chapter but I think that would've been a lot of reading, and I hadn't quite finished the rest at the time.

Hope you all liked it!

Someone reviewed mentioning a group for fsog fanfiction but you were a guest so I can't reply! :( I'm interested in joining though!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note to make it easier for me and the readers, all telephone scripts will be in italics for however is not the POV character, like in the previous chapter where Luke was in italics for Jason/Christian. Originally I was going to post this as one big Donald-Trump-'Huuuuuuge' chapter but a lot of people reviewed saying they were waiting eagerly and I didn't want to let anyone wait to long so...**

 **here it is. Part of it anyway.**

 **Please review and let me know how I've got on with it! Means so much to read and get pointers and tips haha**

 **.**

 **Chapter seventeen**

Earlier…

Fuck, Fuck. Fuck.

Craig had taken Teddy for them which had been a God sent; no two year old needs to see his mother in so much pain. Wasn't there supposed to be a saying? That the second baby is easier? Luke knew nothing about babies, absolutely diddly squat. Until he was sixteen he was sure babies came out of the bum, the joys of growing up in small town Utah with a mentally ill mom and a farmer step-dad.

Why was there so much fucking traffic?!

"Ana, it's okay," Reynolds called, turning in his seat and looking back at Ana, Gail sat beside her and holding her hand, "We're almost there."

Bullshit, were they almost there.

"I wish Christian was here," Ana cried, devastated that she was early and doing this without her husband. Poor baby, Luke thought, peeping in the rearview mirror to make sure she hadn't calved in the back of Reynold and Craig's BMW.

"Luke?" Ana groaned suddenly, breathing hard with Gail, "Stop the car. He's coming. He's coming now."

She let out a ragged, painful cry, Luke staring back at her in the rearview mirror again before cursing. He made a sharp turn into the other lane then sped forward until he spotted the next hard shoulder. Luke couldn't believe this was happening, now of all times when Jason and Grey were MIA. Jason would know exactly what to do, Luke knew fuck all. Babies hadn't been covered in Bodyguard School 101.

'Oh, Mr Senator, you've ruptured an artery? Let me clamp that up right now and save your life. Sorry Mrs Senator, babies are for midwives.'

"Have you ever delivered a baby before?" Reynolds asked Luke then as they pulled up on the hard shoulder. They both climbed out of the car quickly for privacy, not wanting to alert Ana to their lack of experience. She didn't need the added stress.

Luke shook his head, "Not in practice; I read something about it but I've never done it before. On my dad's farm I delivered calves though…but I don't think ramming my fist up her vagina and yanking the baby out will work here."

Fuck, how was he going to do this?

Jason would know what to do. Jason would know exactly how to do this.

Gail got out of the back to see what was being said so Luke took the opportunity to climb back inside and fix Ana a comforting smile in privacy.

"Ana, it's okay," he promised, though he was lying through his teeth. How was this going to be okay?

"Luke he's coming," Ana cried, terrified. Teddy's birth had been…okay. Long though, a lot of sleepless nights and angry pregnant lady hormones. She'd needed a lot of pain medication, Luke knew that from the report Jason had had to make. Poor bastard; no one wants to write about vaginal tearing. "What do I do, Luke?"

"Can you make it to the hospital?" Luke asked her calmly, trying to keep himself calm for her benefit.

"No," Ana cried then gasped as another, stronger contraction hit. Luke instinctively grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it to hell.

It hurt, god it hurt, but she needed it and she could crush his right hand if she had to; he wanked with the left one anyway.

"Ow!" she moaned, holding her stomach, "Luke help me."

Luke help me…

Well that sealed it for him. Luke cursed and climbed out of the car, looking at Reynolds and then at Gail, "Reynolds, get in her side and sit behind her. Let her lean against you."

"Sir," Reynolds said instantly, jumping in behind Ana. Luke saw him hold her hands after brushing her sweaty fringe from her eyes.

He called him Sir...

God Luke wished Jason was there.

"Gail? Baby, can you sit up front and lean over, give Ana some encouragement? I'll deliver," Luke said, hoping he sounded more confident than he was feeling. It was important for Ana to think he was in control, "Try and get us an ambulance or call Dr T-G?"

"You're going to be okay, Luke," Gail promised and did as she was told, grabbing her mobile and sitting up front in the car.

Luke took a deep breath. You're a SEAL, he told himself, you're a mother fucking Navy SEAL. You've got this, you've fucking got this Sawyer. You've mother fucking got this you son of a fucking whore!

Pumped up, he actually shouted, 'Hooyah!' at the top of his lungs then turned back to the car himself and offered Ana a smile. She was lying across the back of the car, sitting up against Reynolds.

"I'm just going to undress you," Luke told her, glad she had a dress on at least; it would give her some form of modesty.

Carefully, Luke pulled off her leggings and then took a breath before grabbing her panties.

Yup, that was a vagina.

And an anus.

And hair.

That was definitely his boss's wife's vagina.

He was so totally fired.

Jason couldn't save him this time.

She fixed him with an unsure look, as though embarrassed by her body or something. He wasn't honestly sure what that look was all about.

"Ana, you're good, Ana, don't worry. I've seen it all before," Luke promised, laying his own jacket down under her backside in case things got messy.

In case.

Who was he trying to kid?

"Luke I need to push," Ana moaned.

"Just, uh, okay Ana. If your body says push, I need you to push, okay?" Luke smiled, "We've got this. Let's get little Luke Junior here."

"Luke Junior?" Ana growled and Luke decided that joking during this labour would not be tolerated.

"It's okay, Mrs Grey," Reynolds promised, wiping her face with his hanky which seemed to comfort her greatly.

"I want Christian," Ana cried, "I can't push yet; I want Christian."

"Ana, honey," Luke called to get her attention, "The baby has to come now. Don't close up now. I need your head in the game, okay? Let's get his baby out and ready for him coming home."

"Luke there's an ambulance on its way but they'll be a while; there's been a road accident. That's why there's been traffic. It's coming though," Gail assured him, leaning back over, "Ana, you can do this. You're so strong."

"I want Christian," Ana sobbed, panicking badly.

Luke was getting worried, for her heart and also for the baby. He praised her legs open, one hitched on the seat and the other over his shoulder which was beyond terrifying. The last time he'd had a woman's legs over his shoulder was when he and his ex-girlfriend Gillian were getting frisky during a Cross-fit gym routine; turns out he could bench press a woman and perform oral at the same time.

Because he's a fucking boss.

Time to show Ana he was a fucking boss too.

"Ana," Luke snapped, summoning his inner Taylor. It felt rude to be so stern and angry with her, "Calm down. Look at me right now."

Fuck she did, staring at him with those deep blue eyes.

"Christian wants you well. He wants this baby well. If your body says 'Push' then push. Otherwise let me drive you to the hospital."

"I need to push," Ana gasped, trying to stead her breathing, "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. I've got you, baby," Luke cooed, "Come on, let's do this, okay?"

"Okay," Ana nodded, pressing back into Reynolds and pushing.

Gail's phone wrung suddenly. Luke heard it over the sound of Ana's pained gasps but he was too absorbed in the fleshy view in front of him; why couldn't he see anything?!

She picked it up with a frown, staring at the screen, "It's an unknown number. Should I answer?"

"Yes," Reynolds said, former CIA know-it-all, "It could be Welch. He's out there looking for Grey and Co."

Gail sighed and answered before it wrung out completely, "Hello? Hello? Who is-Jason?!"

Gail gasped, Luke and Ana's heads both snapping in sync to stare at the woman holding the phone. Bless her, she didn't let her husband talk to her at all. Instead she handed the phone to Luke, tucking it under his ear and shoulder.

". _..I miss you little woman. What are you wearing?"_

"I'm wearing Ana's legs over my shoulders like a Tiffany necklace," Luke interrupted, "Jason. I'm delivering the baby. Jason are you still there? Can you hear me? I'm delivering the baby. We're in the car. Ambulance has been called but it won't be here fast enough. I can't get hold of Dr Trev-Grey. Jason, how do I do this?"

He didn't answer straight away which made Luke panic a little; if Grey's mother wasn't going to answer the phone and talk him through this, Jason could. Hopefully. Ana let out another painful scream, crushing Reynolds against the car door.

"Jason? Jason, how do I do this?" Luke asked then, spreading Ana's legs when she closed them around his head. God he was so fucking fired.

" _You get her to the fucking hospital!_ " Jason shouted angrily, _"Luke, what the fuck?"_

"Baby is early, Boss. Ambulance is on its way," Luke reported, "Baby is coming now. What do I do?"

" _Right, is she comfortable? Let her body lead the way. Keep calm, Luke. Don't panic_ ," Jason said calmly, _"Deep breaths."_

Luke nodded then began to take deep breaths himself.

" _Not you, you idiot! Her! Get her to do the breathing techniques she learnt at class,"_ Jason scolded. God it felt good to hear his calm, deep voice, _"Don't worry, Luke. Ryan, get Grey to calm down right now. I can't do this if he's shouting in the background,_ " Jason suddenly ordered, Luke realising he was probably in the company of an antsy control freak father, " _Luke, you still there? What can you see?_ "

"A vagina," Luke reported, "Fuck. She just did a shit. Is that normal?"

" _That's natural, Luke,_ " Jason said softly, " _Keep her going. Encourage her._ "

"That's it, Ana. Keep pushing," Luke complimented, doing as ordered, "You're okay, I've got you. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. I see the head! Jason I see the head! It's got a head!"

Luke couldn't help but become excited; this was a new life, a new human, which he was guiding out of the boss's wife. This little person would start to breathe themselves, a tiny heart pumping blood. He could feel himself becoming choked up at the honour he felt to play a part in the miracle of life.

" _Ryan, what are you doing?_ " Jason asked in Luke's ear, "R _yan what-urgh forget it. Just be quieter. Christian, come here and share the phone with me. I can't put it on loudspeaker with the noise outside. Luke support the head but watch; it's going to be slippery._ "

Luke put the phone on loudspeaker as he removed his top, intending to use it to catch the new born Grey, "Boss, I've got my t-shirt ready to catch the baby. You're on loudspeaker," Luke told Jason, hearing Grey in the background now, "Come on, Ana. You've got this! I see the head!"

"Jason, I love you, Sailor," Gail shouted out into the phone then before breathing in time with Ana to copy, "Come on, Ana! You're doing so well!"

With a bloody scream, Ana pushed and Luke could see hair; baby Grey had hair!

" _I love you too, Little Woman. You can do it Ana!_ " Jason shouted from down the phone, _"Come on, honey, bring it home!"_

Christian was shouting too _; 'Come on, baby! I love you, come on I'm here with you!'_

"Christian?" Ana gasped then screamed again as she pushed one last time, falling back into Reynolds. Luke caught the slippery purple coloured baby still attached to Ana by the umbilical cord. Tears were in his eyes as he held the baby in his arms, staring at the baby's thick brown hair, like Ana's, a tiny little face with her father's slightly upturned nose, cupid bow lips like The Tedster, gorgeous chubby fingers and toes, little chest with tiny nipples and then-

That was a vagina.

A girl.

He was holding the most beautiful little girl in the world.

His hands were the first thing to touch her new skin.

Silence.

The baby wasn't crying.

That wasn't right, was it?

"Jason?" Luke panicked, realising her chest had yet to move, "Jason she's not breathing."

" _Ana's not breathing_?" Jason asked, confused.

"The baby. She's not breathing," Luke choked, staring down at the lifeless baby in his lap. He covered her little delicate mouth with his hand but couldn't fell anything. She was dead on his lap. She was dead, "No, babydoll please."

" _Luke check her mouth. Fish out any gunk in there. Don't panic, buddy. Just do what I say quickly,_ " Jason said calmly, Reynolds holding Ana tightly as they both looked at the baby in Luke's arms. Ana was sobbing in utter anguish, Gail crying too and so was Reynolds. God, they were all sobbing but Luke couldn't focus on them. He could only focus on Jason.

"It's clear," Luke called, having fished out a little afterbirth from her lips, "Still nothing."

" _Place your mouth over her nose and lips, Luke, and breath until the chest rises,_ " Jason said calmly once more, " _Ryan, whatever the fuck you're doing stop it and-"_

 _"I can get us out_ ," Luke heard Ryan say in the background, " _I can get us out, boss. The room is 17 feet! It's 17 feet! Mr Grey, can you help?_ "

What the fuck was Ryan talking about? Were they trapped? Where the fuck were they?

" _Christian, help Ryan. I'll help Luke. I promise, Christian, I will get her breathing. Help Ryan,_ " Jason said firmly, " _I'm back with you, Luke._ "

Luke knew all this CPR shite but he'd allowed himself to panic; doing this to an adult or a child was so much different to a new born baby especially with the mother looking on in agony, " _Are their signs of life, Luke?_ "

"No," Luke croaked, panicking as he stared at the dead baby in his lap, "Jason-"

" _Compressions now_." Jason shouted, losing his own cool. " _Two fingers below the breastbone. You know this, Luke. Half the depth of the chest. Thirty in total. Breathe into her and do compressions right now. Luke do it._ "

"Jason, it's not working," Luke panicked, "Jason, she's-she's"

The baby let out a gurgle and Luke broke down, sobbing as the baby cried the most beautiful, ball-clenching scream. She began to cry and Luke felt faint, looking at Ana was tears pouring from his eyes, snot running down his nose from crying, birth juice and shit over him, topless with her daughter bundled up in Luke's shirt.

"She's alive," Luke choked up, "Ana, look!"

Blue lights flashed behind them, Gail seeing the ambulance pulling in behind them on the hard shoulder.

" _Luke, what's happening?_ " Jason demanded.

"She's breathing. Jason she's moving," Luke wept, overcome with the magnitude of what he'd just done, "Jason, she's beautiful. Tell Grey she's got her mom's hair and his nose and-"

The phone cut out, Jason was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note to make it easier for me & readers, all telephone scripts with the person on the other line will be in italics, like in the previous chapters. Further more, this is a partial repeat of the previous chapter; what was Ryan up to when Jason was trying to help deliver the baby? How was Grey coping? So if some of the dialog looks similar it's because it is! I've a lot of respect for the Grey book now because it's taken a lot of effort to copy, paste and alter the previous chapter xD**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Chapter eighteen**

"Right, is she comfortable? Let her body lead the way. Keep calm, Luke. Don't panic," Jason said, trying to sound as calm and in control as humanly possible, "Deep breaths."

Luke, the fucking idiot, began to take deep breaths himself. Christian couldn't bite down on his tongue any longer and was about to curse Luke blind when Jason covered Christian's mouth with his hand, gagging him.

"Not you, her. Get her to do the breathing techniques she learnt at class," Jason scolded, though Christian believed the glare Jason was producing was more for him than it was for Luke's stupidity, "Don't worry, Luke. Ryan, get Grey to calm down right now. I can't do this if he's shouting in the background," Jason ordered, letting go of Christian's mouth before asking Luke again, "Luke, you still there? What can you see?"

Christian glared and paced some more, hopeless to help his wife. He looked over at Ryan then, staring at him curiously. The young man was staring at the wall intently, his lips moving but no words were coming out. It was like he were in a trance or something, Christian had no idea what he was thinking.

Suddenly, he looked down at the supplies they had left and took inventory once more.

"Five meters," he suddenly said out loud, scratching his beard and walking around erratically.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked, looking back at all the supplies laid out perfectly. Now that he knew Ryan had Aspergers his obsession with order was very much explained.

To Christian's horror, he picked up the grenade and studied it intently, "Five meters. Five meters kill zone."

"What are you talking about!?" Christian snapped, looking over at Jason again. He didn't want to know about grenades, he wanted to know about Ana and his baby and why the fuck Luke was delivering.

"Mr Grey," Ryan explained slower, waving the grenade in his face like a mad man, "This is an M67 grenade, standard equipment. When it goes off it's got a five meter kill radios, 15 meter injury radius," Ryan stammered, putting the grenade down perfectly in line with their match box. He then began counting on his fingers, "Five meters is...one...eight...sixteen feet and fuck fuck fuck, sixteen feet and four point eight five inches."

"Jason, he's cracked!" Christian said in exasperation, looking down at his bodyguard, "What the hell?"

Jason sent both Ryan and Christian a 'shut up!' glare.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Jason asked angrily, phone still to his ear.

Ryan ignored Jason and instead ran over to the wall, knocking his knuckle up against it whilst listening in to the noise it made, mumbling and cursing. He groaned, then moved over to another section, knocking again.

"Ryan what-urgh forget it. Just be quieter," Jason growled, rolling his eyes and looking at Christian now, "Christian, come here and share the phone with me. I can't put it on loudspeaker with the noise outside," he told Christian, shifting out of the way as Ryan nearly trampled over him in his quest to tap the wall. Christian sat beside Jason, ear to ear, "Luke support the head but watch; it's going to be slippery."

"Boss, I've got my t-shirt ready to catch the baby. You're on loudspeaker," Luke said, Christian able to hear with surprising clarity what was going on in the car, hearing Ana in the background now, "Come on, Ana. You've got this! I see the head!"

"Jason, I love you, Sailor," Gail shouted out into the phone, Christian saw Jason's attention falter for a nanosecond, missing his wife desperately. Gail shouted again, "Come on, Ana! You're doing so well!"

Ana let out a bloody scream, Jason and Christian squeezing each other tightly.

"I love you too, Little Woman. You can do it Ana!" Jason shouted back, losing his cool as the baby arrived, "Come on, honey, bring it home!"

Christian couldn't contain himself any longer either; 'Come on, baby! I love you, come on I'm here with you!'

Christian heard Ana's shock "Christian?"

There was a bloody scream then, Christian feeling the colour drain from his cheeks. Teddy had been a horrific birth, long and late. Baby Two was arriving so quickly. He prayed there were no health reasons behind it for either the baby or Ana. The midwife had told them to expect a big baby; maybe they'd gotten the dates wrong? Maybe-

He realised there was silence and looked at Jason for answers; why was no one crying? Where was the screaming? Why was his baby not making a noise?

"Jason?" Luke finally spoke, sounding ridiculously strained, "Jason she's not breathing."

"Ana's not breathing?" Jason asked, confused. Christian felt his heart shatter.

"Oh god no," he moaned lowly, head in his lap to bring the blood back. He felt so fucking faint now; not Ana. Ana had to live. If Christian was going to die, someone had to live for Teddy.

"The baby. She's not breathing," Luke clarified with a pained choke; was Luke crying too?

Ana was alright. Christian felt relief flood him until he realised his baby was not okay. In the background he could hear Ana's painful sobs, Gail's too. Fuck someone else was crying. He went to speak but Jason shoved him away.

Jason shoved him away from the phone…

Christian was about to shout but then looked back at Jason's face and gasped; he was yellow. The whites of Jason's eyes were yellow, his skin too was a dull shade of yellow. Not quite like a banana but it was noticeable in contrast to Jason's all American white smile.

His liver was failing.

"Luke check her mouth. Fish out any gunk in there. Don't panic, buddy. Do what I say quickly," Jason said calmly, though it was with great effort. Christian could see it; he was shutting down and getting sicker. His clammy skin was back and he was dripping with sweat.

"It's clear," Luke reported after a moment, "Still nothing."

"Place your mouth over her nose and lips, Luke, and breath until the chest rises," Jason said and winced once more. Christian couldn't believe how calm he was being considering how much pain he must have been in.

Ryan suddenly let out a triumphant gasp, pulling his knife from his belt and scoring the wallpaper in the exact spot he wanted. With excitement, he ran over to the wall by the door, and slowly began walking towards the mark he'd made on the wall, one foot in front of the other, "One two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven twelve thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen seventeen!" he cheered loudly.

Jason's patience was wearing so thin, he was struggling to focus on Luke with the explosions downstairs, Ryan fucking around being an architect as well as Jason's organs failing him.

"Ryan!" Jason finally shouted, losing his cool, "whatever the fuck you're doing stop it and-"

"I can get us out," Ryan said, grinning brightly. Christian turned and stared at him in shock, Jason just as surprised, "I can get us out, boss. The room is 17 feet! It's 17 feet! Mr Grey, can you help?"

"Christian, help Ryan," Jason ordered then, "I'll help Luke."

Christian made to protest, wanting to hear from Ana. Wanting to know his baby was okay. Wanting to comfort his family. Jason met his eyes, "I promise, Christian, I will get her breathing. Help Ryan," Jason said firmly then dismissed him and went back to the phone, "I'm back with you, Luke."

Christian cursed but did as his bodyguard ordered and turned to Ryan who'd already started repacking their bag, "What's the plan?"

"We're blowing out of here," Ryan explained, smiling brightly as he handed Christian the last grenade, "We're going through that wall over there into the other house."

"What?" Christian choked, "You want to detonate a live grenade in this room…with us in it?"

"No! That would be stupid. We're going out into the hallway. Grenade has a five meter kill zone, fifteen meter injury zone," Ryan explained, grabbing a dresser from their barricade and dragging it towards the mark he made in the wall earlier. He turned it up on its side and cheered again that it just reached his line, "The grenade goes here, where the wall is at its weakest point."

"What's through there?" Christian grumbled, "How do you know what's even through there?"

"I remember the houses as we ran up the street," Ryan pointed out, tapping his head, "It's all in my memory; a map. That wall joins us to the next house which had a car in the front. A blue 2014 Toyota Corolla, well-kept and clean with a smelly dangling thing hanging on the rear-view mirror; I think it was Elsa from Frozen? I don't know; it's not important. I know it's not an R8, Mr Grey, and I'm sorry," he said, trying to make a joke, "We go through there while the rebels come here."

"He's cracked," Christian mumbled, looking down at Jason in disbelief, "It's the autism. He's not dealing with the situatio-"

"Shut up," Ryan interrupted Christian, "Help me move the barricade out into the hall; we're going to need the extra feet to not get hurt. Jason, hang up the minute the baby is well and call Welch; get an extraction point."

"What if the roof comes down?" Christian pointed out, "Or the rebels are through there right no-"

"Then we die trying," Jason snapped, struggling to stand. He held his side as he did so, lurching forward on his feet, "Your daughter's breathing. Ambulance is on scene. I got a four second call from Welch before the battery died; British are pulling out now. If we can get thirty miles out of the city and to Camp Barron Welch says he can get us on one of their planes to Germany."

"I can get us there; I've been to Camp Barron before," Ryan nodded quickly, "Its north of here, opposite direction to the mountains."

"Perfect," Jason nodded, squeezing Ryan's shoulder. The look on Ryan's face was utter elation. Christian remembered how less than ten minutes ago, Ryan had called Gail the mother he'd dreamed of having as a little boy in foster care and orphanages. Christian wondered if Jason was the father Ryan had dreamed of too?

It was easy to think that, the moment between the younger Ranger and the older Marine was loaded with deeper feelings.

"Right boys; let's get home to our ladies. I've got a new niece to meet and winnings to collect; Dr Grey wants to split the gender guessing winnings with me; we've been Team Daughter from the get go."

With an immense amount of effort, Jason started to move the barricade, Ryan copying and Christian finally getting with the program and joining in. He wanted to get home to Ana, to the baby; his first daughter. He needed to; who was going to be there to beat up boyfriends who broke his baby girl's heart? Teddy wouldn't do that. For fuck sake, Ana had taken Teddy Trick-or-treating with Jason and Sophie this year and she'd let their son dress up as Princess Ana from Frozen, Sophie wanting to be Elsa.

She'd let his son dress as a Disney Princess. Yes, he looked adorable and Teddy did love Frozen ever since he'd slept round at the Taylor's house when Sophie was there, but still that had been a shock; his little boy wearing a dress.

But he had been so excited…and he didn't want to be Prince Hans because he was the bad guy. As a parent who was Frozen obsessed, Christian knew the entire movie off by heart.

Grinning big as he thought of his gorgeous little boy and his new little girl and how excited he was to sit with them both watching Disney cartoons and Gail's chocolate cakes. The thought of home and his kids gave him the strength that Christian needed to help clear the door.

Together, as a unit, they moved their barricade to the top of the stairs, hearing the rebels downstairs getting closer to breaking through the front mess. By the sounds of it, they were using a battering ram, Christian able to hear their shouts and screams and laughing.

God, they were laughing at them.

"Jay, you look like Homer Simpson," Ryan commented, suddenly realising that Jason was turning fifty shades of yellow right in front of them, "Your liver's in trouble."

"So's my kidneys; I've not had a piss in days," Jason admitted now, limping slightly.

"What about a tactical wank?" Christian asked then, winking at Ryan, "After all, Ryan says they solve everything. I had one last night."

"You did not," Jason asked him, "I was lying next to you!"

Ryan grinned, and hi-fived Christian then, Jason just rolling his eyes as he picked up the grenade, "You both lay in the hallway, I'll detonate it and run back to you."

"No, I'm the fastest. You're sick, Ryan's our human map, I'm the faster," Christian snapped, walking into the room after he took the grenade, "How do I do this?"

"Pull the pin," Ryan instructed, "Then hold the handle. The minute you let go of the handle you'll have ignited the spark and it'll blow. You need to hold the handle and lay it on the dresser by the mark on the wall. The minute you let go of the handle, get back to us in hallway. Get low, feet towards the grenade. You have four seconds once the handle is off."

"Easy." Christian gulped, waving the men away. Jason had saved one piece of furniture to use as a blast screen but that did nothing to calm Christian's nerves as he watched Ryan and Jason lay down on their stomachs and vanish from view.

Geez, Christian was holding a grenade.

A fucking grenade.

When in his life had he ever held a live grenade?

Taking a deep breath, Christian walked over to the dresser turned on its side and took a deep breath, holding the grenade in a sweaty palm.

"Mom, dad, Elliot, Mia," Christian whispered, imagining the faces of his loved ones, smiling softly, "Gail, Jason, Ryan, Sawyer, Reynolds, Roz," he continued, looking at the grenade and holding the pin, ready to pull it out, "Ryan, how do you know this is the right point in the wall?"

"Err," Ryan laughed, "Do you really want to know?"

"Amuse me," Christian said, "I could use a laugh."

"I watch a lot of Prison Break, sir," Ryan admitted. Christian hearing Jason snort his disbelief, "I tapped the wall and it sounded hollower there. I could be wrong but I'm certain."

"I love you Gail, I love you Sophie," Jason called, jumping when he heard an explosion from downstairs which rocked the floor, followed by triumphant cheers. They hadn't breeched the door but it wouldn't take long now that they'd explosives, "Now or never, Mr Grey. I believe in God, The Father almighty, creator of heaven and earth. I believe in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary…"

"Okay," Christian nodded, smiling when he actually heard Jason praying. He knew the man was religions, devoted Catholic according to Ana. It was of comfort to hear a prayer, Christian thought, deciding to take Faith seriously when/if he got home to Seattle to his family.

Without blinking, he pulled the pin out and gasped as he held the grenade in his hand.

"Ray, Anastasia, the love of my life, Theodore, my little man, Daddy loves you," he walked over to the dresser and placed his hand on the wood, still clutching the handle of the explosive, "My baby girl…Phoebe, Daddy loves you too."

Taking a deep breath, he let go of the bomb, turned and ran like a bat out of hell.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Taking a deep breath, he let go of the bomb, turned and ran like a bat out of hell. Christian sprinted back towards his bodyguards, not even bothering to turn and be sure that the bomb was securely on the overturned dresser. He had four seconds to get the fuck out of the way and take cover.

Not caring who he landed on, he lunged over the table blast shield just in time. Jason and Ryan's arms fell over Christian's body and head to protect him as the blast deafened him. The floor shook and Christian felt a piece of something, metal from the grenade shell, strike his shoulder. It burnt like a bitch but he stayed down under the weight of Jason's arm.

The table they'd used to shield themselves from the worst of the impact flew above them and fell with force onto Ryan's body, narrowly missing Christian's head. The young man shouted loudly but Christian couldn't honestly hear anything; everything sounded as though he were in the far end of a tunnel; the ringing in his ears was utter agony.

He looked around, disorientated until he realised Jason was up and moving, lifting the table from Ryan and assessing the damage. He was cradling his limp arm, shaking his head. Christian watched Jason sitting Ryan up but Ryan shoved him off when he went to take his hand and bring him to his feet; in real agony apparently.

"Wrist!" Ryan shouted but Christian could only just hear him, "Broken!"

"What?!" Jason shouted back, his ears bothering him too apparently.

With effort, Ryan stood on unstable legs and staggered into the bedroom, protecting his wrist tight against his chest. Christian and Jason followed him before both stopped short and stared at the spot the grenade had been. Christian was amazed; the fucking plan had worked!

The blast had almost completely knocked through the plaster and brick, the structural support beam now exposed but by a miracle it was unmoving. Ryan rose his other arm in triumph, punching his rifle in the air and laughing as he went through the hole in the wall first, then waved Christian through.

The ringing was agony but slowly Christian was starting to hear again. He looked around the room he was now in, still shocked that Ryan's plan had worked; he was stood in the neighbouring house now. More specifically, he was stood in a child's room; the walls pink and plush toys everywhere. There was a bedspread with Dora the explorer on it which made Christian smile; Teddy had a similar one. He noticed an Olaf doll, like Teddy's too, taking strength from his determination to see his son as he helped Jason through the hole. The big bear was struggling, holding his smaller side arm, the assault rifle over his shoulder.

"Right!" Jason shouted, taking command despite his beautiful shade of yellow. He handed Christian Ryan's assault rifle since Ryan's wrist was useless apparently, "Don't shoot us and don't shoot yourself!"

Jason led them down the stairs, the bottom floor completely rebel-less. Christian couldn't believe Ryan's plan was actually working!

In the corner of the living room was a small family; a father, his two daughters and wife all cowering from the three of them. When they saw the guns, the wife started to cry and the little girls, wearing adorable Disney pyjamas, screamed in fear.

"La!" Jason shouted when the father went to move, "La!"

The man nodded quickly and, smart guy, he threw the car keys at Jason; desperate for his family to be safe. He held his hands out, as though pleading they would leave, stood in front of his family.

"Thank you," Ryan bowed, Christian copying before he handed over the contents of his wallet for the car; there wasn't much other than American notes, the father hurriedly grabbing them and shoving them into his shoe.

"Shhhhh," Ryan said next, smiling at the scared little girls and offering them that friendly Boy Scout smile.

Slowly, Jason opened the front door and saw the car, exactly as Ryan had described it; a gleaming blue beacon of hope. Christian looked right, staring towards the house they'd just escaped from and was thankful that the garden had a reasonably high fence which would give them at least a little cover.

"You," Jason mouthed, being quiet now as he pointed at Christian. The rebels were swarming right over that fence, "You first. I'll cover. Head low, do not turn the engine on until we get there. Don't close your door either; no noise."

Gulping, Christian understood and took the car keys from the sickly man, putting the rifle back over Ryan's shouldered by the strap and turning back to the car.

He closed his eyes and imagined what he was fighting for;

His life

The ability to see his family

For Jason

For Ryan

Carefully, he sat in a crouch position and quickly ran towards the car, opening it by using the lock as opposed to the button to keep noise to a minimum. Once it was open, he climbed into the driver's seat and kept his head low, breathing hard as he heard the rebels next door shouting for him.

"Grey! Grey! Grey!"

Ryan came running out next. He opened the door with difficulty, climbing in beside Christian whilst Jason hurried over and threw himself into the back.

"They've gotten into the house. Go," Jason coughed, panting hard, "We'll fire."

Ryan nodded, using the window to support his gun since he was down an arm, "Head left, keep your foot on the accelerate pedal. I'll tell you where to go."

Christian nodded, everyone slamming their doors shut just before he turned on the engine. He pushed the car into gear and reversed straight out of the drive, not caring who he potentially hit in the process. The tires squeaked painfully as he swapped gear and gunned it forward. It had been years since he'd driven anything which wasn't an automatic car; he'd learned to drive in a manual but that was it.

Ryan howled excitedly, "Thunderbirds are go!"

The radio fired into life and made Christian jump in his seat, turning it right down to zero. He ignored the other two men, focusing on the road and avoiding the people on the streets. Behind them, he could hear gunshots and was almost certain that the car had taken some bullets.

"Where Ryan?!" Christian called, Ryan looking back over his shoulder, having been hanging out of the window.

"Keep going! Don't stop," Ryan ordered then turned back to returning fire on the rebels who were now chasing them, "Jason, why's your shooting so sloppy?!"

"My head…How many are you counting?" Jason asked curiously, Christian seeing he was straining his eyes.

"Three heads in that car," Ryan reported. Car?! Christian looked in the wing mirror and realised they had a tail; rebels were chasing them through the city.

"Well I see three cars," Jason mumbled, "It's making me dizzy."

"Focus," Ryan ordered, "It's the infection; see past the dizziness and fire. There's only one car."

Jason nodded and went back firing out of the window whilst Christian drove as fast as he humanly could. This piece of shit was nothing on the R8, nothing on Ana's fucking Saab either. It was easily the worst car he'd ever driven at these speeds.

"Ryan, left or right?" Christian shouted as they approached a fork in the road.

"Right!" Ryan replied, not even looking this time to see where they were. Suddenly, Ryan then cheered, "I got the driver! Headshot!"

Christian glanced in the rear view mirror and grinned widely, watching as the car behind them crashed into the side of a building, erupting into flames.

"Yes!" Christian laughed loudly, "We fucking did it! We fucking did it-"

"Well done, Ryan," Jason interrupted, "Thank you, Mr Grey."

"Jason?" Ryan called, turning around in his seat and watching in horror as Jason vomited down the back of Ryan's seat before collapsing on his side, "Jason? Jason?" he shouted, "No, no, no, get up. Not now."

"What way Ryan?" Christian called, unable to stop and help, "Ryan, the roads; which way do I go?"

He looked at the younger guard, saw his nervousness and worry for Jason. He looked confused then put his mind back into the game, "Left, go left now and keep left," he instructed, "Can you go any faster? Jason needs medical treatment now."

"Taylor!" Christian ordered angrily, "Taylor get your sorry ass up right now before I fire you. It's time to go running."

He glanced in the rear-view mirror quickly, unable to take his eyes off the road too long, and saw Jason open his eyes with a huge amount of effort. He was breathing hard, shaking badly, "Mr Grey," he mumbled, sitting up again. He was sick again all over himself but he just didn't seem all that bothered, "I'm not gonna make it."

"Yes you are," Ryan growled, desperate for Jason to keep awake, "I need you too god damn much, Jason."

Jason smiled at that, but it was forced, holding his infected side, "It hurts bad, Ryan. It all hurts bad. I feel faint."

"I know, I think you're going into sceptic shock," Ryan said, trying to smile but it was all fake. Christian had come to really respect Ryan and welcome that adorable Boy Scout smile. The one he'd just given Jason was completely bullshit.

"Sceptic shock, huh?" Jason repeated, struggling to keep his head up, "Odds of survival?"

"Bad, but you're not just a normal man; you're fit, you're healthy, you're Jason fucking Taylor. We're going to get you to Camp Barron and they'll start giving you intravenous antibiotics," Ryan said, pleading when Jason's eyes began closing, "Jason, please. Don't leave me now. You and Gail are all I have. You're all I fucking have and I need you to find your balls and focus on keeping your goddamn Homer Simpson eyes open."

With a shit load of effort, Christian could see Jason lifting up his sick covered shirt to reveal the extent of the infection; a nasty red rash all over his side and chest. His wound was dark red, swollen and pussy, "It's not looking good, Kid."

"Please, Jason," Ryan begged now, "Just please, try. Keep awake."

"Okay," Jason huffed, "I'll try. But if I can't, look after Gail for me, Ryan?"

"It'll be a fight between me and Luke; you know I think he's got a thing for Gail," Ryan said, totally bullshitting now. Christian knew it, but he could see Jason tense a little when he was told that.

"Bastard," Jason growled, the delirium helping him to believe the two.

"Who wouldn't have a thing for Gail?" Christian continued, "She's hot. I'd take her into the Playroom for sure."

"Stop. You bastard," Jason growled once more, "You don't deserve my wife. I'm buying her a dog for our wedding."

"No you're not. I hate dogs," Christian pointed out, "I hate them; they scare me."

Jason ignored him, "Gonna get a dick dog. You know the little dogs that look like dicks?"

"A Weiner dog?" Ryan laughed, watching him, "You mean a weiner dog."

"Tell you what, Jason; if you keep awake till we get to Camp Barron, I'll buy you that dog," Christian promised, hearing Jason being sick in the back of the car again, "Sound fair?"

"Okay," Jason nodded, trying to keep his eyes open again now, "I'll stay awake for a wiener dick-dog thing."

"What'll you call it?" Ryan asked, wanting Jason to keep talking to them; keep his brain sharp and focused.

"Christian," Jason said firmly.

"Yes?" Christian responded automatically, looking back into the rear-view again.

"No, I'll call it Christian," Jason mumbled tiredly, "Cause his namesake is a real wiener for coming to this god forsaken country when I said not to," he held his stomach tightly, "I'll apologise now if I shit myself," he added.

"Don't worry," Christian called, still driving like a bat out of hell. He glanced back at Jason as his head started to lull the closer he got to passing out, "Just keep your head up."

He watched as Jason, with effort, dug into his pocket. He produced a small, bloodied crystal, the sort Christian had seen all over the Taylor's home. He thumbed it softly, playing with it to keep himself awake.

It broke Christian's heart to see the big bear struggling so much, knowing full well that that rock was one of the man's wife's. The wife he was desperately trying to stay alive a little longer to see.

"Lo, right-left," Ryan suddenly called loudly and Jason's head snapped up, "Lefty-right."

"Soldier Soldier have you heard?" Ryan said again and Christian realised he was singing one of those soldier marching songs. Whatever it was, Jason has perked up.

"Soldier Soldier have you heard?" Jason repeated.

"I'm gonna jump out a big iron bird," Ryan called next.

"I'm gonna jump out a big iron bird," Jason echoed. Heck, Christian copied now. He'd no idea what the song was about, but he wanted to encourage Jason.

They kept singing loudly as they drove, Jason able to keep himself awake even if he was being sick still mid lyrics

"Jump up, hook up, shuffle to the door," Ryan sung, "jump on out and shout Marine Corps!"

"Jump up, hook up, shuffle to the door," Jason and Christian copied, "jump on out and shout Marine Corps!

.

Meanwhile in a hospital in Seattle…

.

"Sometimes, these things just happen, Mrs Grey,"

Ana was sat in her hospital room, clutching a tissue tightly to her chest. Beside her, Gail was sat, staring at the doctor. Reynolds remained inside with them, standing behind Ana's head, gently stroking her hair comfortingly. It was kind of him, but she wanted the comfort to come from Christian.

How could this happen to her?

"But why did it happen to me?" Ana croaked, covering her eyes as fresh tears poured from her eyes.

"Ana," Gail cooed, stroking Ana's knee cap, "It's okay, sweetheart."

"No it's not okay," Ana sobbed, "It's not okay. None of this is okay, Gail!"

Luke poked his head into the room just then and Ana's face softened. He'd gone above and beyond the job of being her Bodyguard and she would forever be in his debt. So would Christian.

He'd gotten a shower, having sacrificed his clothes to the delivery. His hair wasn't its usual thick, perfectly styled cut but rather flat and wet, wearing clothes he'd bought from the hospital shop.

"Ana?" Luke smiled slightly, "Are you okay?"

"No," Ana cried, dabbing her eyes with her tissue, "Luke it's the baby."

She saw the panic in Luke's blue-green eyes. He adored the children, adored her. Just like Jason and Christian were synonymous together, Luke and Ana had formulated a strong working relationship, and a friendship. As her primary protector and the protector of Teddy, Luke was always going to become a key figure in her life.

Any ill health which befell the children was just as personal to Luke as it was to the Taylors.

"What….Mrs Grey, may I ask what has happened?" Luke asked, closing the door tightly and then walking towards her bed.

"The baby," Ana cried, "Luke, she's, she's." she shook her head, her hormones making everything all the worse.

"It's her lungs," Gail finally said, putting Luke out of his misery, "The baby has Respiratory Distress Syndrome."

"Did she get that from me?" Luke asked instantly, staring at the doctor, "I revived her on the scene."

"Mr Sawyer, yes?" the doctor smiled, "Hi, Doctor Yang. RDS syndrome isn't an infection; you have not caused this. There is new research into the effect of genetic predispositions, but it is overall very common in premature babies." Ana saw Luke relax only slightly. He became quiet however, sitting beside Gail, "We're giving her the treatment she needs just now, Mrs Grey. I assure you she's in the best hands. Because she's only a few weeks early, we have every faith that she's going to be okay."

Ana believed the doctor, she did 100%. But she was still devastated that her baby was sick, that Christian wasn't there for them. That Luke had had to deliver her. It was all becoming too much for her and her hormones were intensifying it all.

"I need Christian home," Ana croaked, "He needs to be here. I told him not to go. Taylor told him not to go. But Roz told him to go and he did. He listened to that cow over me and Taylor and now he's out there trying to stay alive and I can't help him like I want to because his daughter's ill and needs me and Gail I just want them home," she sobbed, the last few days becoming too much for her; she'd been calm and collected but this was the cherry on the cake.

"I want them home too, Ana," Gail promised, holding knee tightly with one hand. In the other, Ana could see she was holding one of those crystal rocks she'd started collecting, "But I have faith. It's hard, but I know Jason will do everything he can to get Mr Grey home to you. Ryan too. Even if it kills them, they will get Mr Grey home," she smiled, wiping her eyes, "Please, excuse me."

Ana nodded and watched as Gail briskly walked outside, hand over her mouth to hide the fact that she was also close to breaking point too.

Come home, Christian. Come home Jason. Come home Ryan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

"Mrs Grey?" Luke called as he entered the neonatal unit, closing the door behind him.

Ana was sitting by Baby Grey's incubator, watching the little mite breathing with the help of a few different machines. For being a preemie, Baby Grey was quite large, though still smaller than a full term baby. She'd a surprisingly thick crop of brown hair like her mother's and Christian's slight upturned nose, delicate little ears and beautiful tiny fingers. Luke adored her already, just as much as he adored Teddy, and was already imagining all the fun and turmoil a little girl would bring him.

"How is she?" Luke asked when Ana made no move to answer him.

The mother was devastated with worry. Worry for her husband and the responsibilities Christian's death would cause; she'd become Captain of the GEH ship with no idea how to run it and no Roz to Co-pilot with her. As well as inheriting a billion dollar company, Ana would be a single, working, mom. Or at least until she gave up the job she loved in the editing world to become the CEO of GEH. Baby Grey was ill and at risk of developing life-long problems with her chest and lungs, as many preemie children do. But on top of it all, Ana was fearful of losing her beloved husband, her life partner.

Luke barely recognised the tired woman sitting in front of him, Ana's natural beauty worn away by all that life was throwing at her in the last week. She was wrapped in her big fluffy dressing gown, slippers and pyjamas, not the usual sharp work attire he was used to seeing her in on a day to day basis.

"She's fine," Ana finally responded, and Luke stared at her "She's doing the best she can. The doctors aren't worried but," Ana shrugged, "One infection and she'll go from Surviving to Fighting in seconds. I'm so worried, Luke, it's making me sick. I'm scared to look away in case something happens."

"Have you had anything to eat?" Luke asked, knowing he was close to crossing the line of professional friendship to just plain friendship. He could care for the Greys but it wasn't his job to comfort them, particularly not Mrs Grey. Jason was quick to remind Luke about how jealous Grey could get when he suspected his wife was fond of her security detail.

Jason often found himself on the sharp edge of Grey's temper whenever Ana and he interacted 'too playfully'. Really, Luke didn't see how a little harmless banter was being 'playful' but whatever. If Grey didn't like it, he didn't like it.

"Gail made me coffee and...and I had half a cookie," Ana said softly, dabbing her eyes again with her tissue, eyes never leaving Baby Grey's chest.

"She's beautiful," Luke cooed, standing beside the incubator. He placed his hand on the plastic as if the baby could pick up some telepathic 'Get Well Soon' from through the incubator case.

"I haven't touched her yet," Ana told him firmly, a hint of anger and jealousy in her tone, "I haven't touched her. Haven't kissed her. Haven't felt her skin against mine."

Luke lowered his head because he had touched her, he had kissed her forehead in utter relief, he had cradled her little pink body against his own naked chest.

"You'll be able to touch her soon," Luke promised, "The nurses are normally pretty forthcoming with mothers bonding with their new babies. If it wasn't so late I'd go find a nurse now and see if you could hold her."

"I don't feel like she's mine," Ana said bluntly, making Luke's stomach lurch a little. He'd grown up with a mom who suffered depression and psychosis and god knows what else, something she'd developed after the birth of his baby sister. Hearing Ana say that was a worry that he'd have to bring to the attention of the authorities, "I don't feel the same. I don't feel the same spark I felt like when Teddy was born. I just feel…impartial towards her. Like this whole pregnancy never happened and that baby there isn't mine. She isn't who was inside me a few hours earlier. It's just a horrible feeling."

Luke stared at her then, watching closely how she was staring at her first daughter. It was as though she was searching for something that she just couldn't see.

"It was a traumatic birth," Luke reminded her, still reeling from the experience himself; he'd have nightmares of that lifeless little body in his lap. "You're entitled to feel...weary, Mrs Grey."

Ana nodded, wiping her eyes again, "I want Christian back. I just need him home. But I'm so angry I just want to scream at him. I want to punch him for leaving me. Us. For leaving us. Me, Teddy, the baby. I'll never forgive him for not listening to me and putting Roz and the company first...but I want him home so badly, Luke. I'm so conflicted."

"Shag him, don't nag him," Luke said, seeing Ana's shocked expression, "It's something Gail says whenever Taylor's hacked her off. She's said it a few times already." he scratched his stubble and sighed, "Sorry, I just thought it was appropriate. My bad, Mrs Grey."

"No," Ana sighed, fixing him a smile, "It made me smile," she sighed, looking back at Baby Grey, "Luke, thank you for saving her."

"It's my job, ma'am," Luke nodded, "But if you want to repay me you'll come grab dinner with me? I'm starving."

"Okay," Ana nodded finally and then sighed, standing up and tightening her gown around her tiny frame.

Aw fuck she looked so small.

So small and lost.

Fuck professionalism.

Luke braved Grey's wrath and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. He'd already seen her 'good bits', to use a Ryan-ism, as far as Luke was concerned, Grey was already gonna fire his ass.

The delicate touch saw Ana's thinning face crumble and instinctively she turned her body into his chest and started to sob. The last few days, the sick baby, everything was just spilling out of her like a volcano; it was all too much now.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, stroking her back and laying his cheek on top of her head, "It's okay to be upset."

"It's all falling apart," Ana sobbed, "It's all falling apart, Luke," she wept, her hands around his chest and squeezing him.

"I've got you, Ana, honey. I've got you. And I won't let anything happen to you or Teddy or baby Grey. I promise," Luke soothed, kissing her hair softly.

It was strictly platonic.

As much as he loved Ana, Luke was a realist. He loved Ana and the kids, heck he loved Christian Grey in a weird 'decent boss' sort of way. And as much as he knew that comforting Ana like he was wasn't going to sit well with the boss; fuck him.

Christian Grey had left her and Luke wasn't prepared to withhold the comforting shoulder to cry on just because that stupid bastard had ignored Taylor's warnings and left to play Mr Big Shot Businessman.

Luke had already had to calm Gail down after she'd left the room and anyone who made Gail cry was not in Luke's good books.

No, Sir; Grey had a lot of ass to kiss before his immediate family and friends forgave him.

"Luke, I'm so scared," Ana whined, staring up at him now.

Even with tear stained cheeks, Ana was a beautiful woman. Luke wasn't the only one in the security detail who thought so. Ryan, the virgin, wasn't subtle at all about finding her attractive and often lost himself in his little high school fantasies. Fucker had even blushed whenever Ana accidently touched him. When the poor kid got back Luke would volunteer to suck his dick if he had to just to get the kid some experience.

Jason was more subtle about finding Ana attractive. He was a happily married man but even still it was hard to ignore Ana's perfect body in some of her bodycon dresses. Luke had caught him on a few occasions staring a little longer at Ana's dresses whenever she knocked it out of the ball pack with another fancy pants ball gown dress. He always seemed to know what footwear she was wearing and brought her flat shoes just in case…pervy fucker.

"I'm scared too, Ana," Luke said, Ana always appreciating his Honesty Policy, "But you need to go and do your part. And your part is to eat a good meal, catch some rest and be there for your kids. Everything else, Gail, Reynolds and I will do."

"Thank you, Luke," Ana sighed, looking back at her baby before walking under Luke's arm to the canteen.

He nodded towards Reynolds who was standing guard over the neonatal room in case the fucking media got word that Ana had popped early and they came looking for photos of Seattle's newest Prince or Princess.

How very Lion King, Luke chuckled to himself, grabbing a tray for them to share.

Luke was glad to see her eating a full plate of lasagne and fries, a milkshake instead of water too for the extra calories she'd lost the last few days. He opted for the chicken, determined to stick to his meal plan for his body building.

"So tell me about Ryan," Ana asked, tucking into a dessert she was sharing with Luke since he couldn't have his own. "I know Taylor's skilled but I don't know anything about Ryan."

"Johnathan Ryan," Luke nodded, licking his spoon, "is a twin."

"Really?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Luke smiled, "His brother, Thomas, is a Lawyer in New York. They're identical. Grew up in between foster homes and orphanages after their mom overdosed on heroin when they were about four I think."

Ana gave Luke a curious expression, noting the similarity between her husband and Ryan, "Did Jason employ him because of his past?"

"Everything Taylor does is tactical," Luke explained, "So I'll say 'yes'," he smiled again, "Ryan's a former US Army Ranger. Cunt," he smirked then coughed, realising who he was speaking to, "Excuse me."

"Rivalry?" Ana chuckled then.

"Sort of," Luke laughed weakly, "Jason and Grey employ lots of different occupations. It gives a wider scope into the field. Jason's a marine, Ryan a Ranger, Reny out there is ex-CIA and I'm a SEAL. All different trades. It can get really competitive though."

"I can imagine," Ana nodded, "Who's the better trained?"

"Ahh, probably Gail, actually," Luke laughed once more, "She keeps us in line and that takes balls."

"Good answer," Ana agreed, "Ryan's so young though, Luke."

"He's actually your age, ma'am," Luke reported, "He left the Rangers as soon as he could. I don't think it agreed with him."

Ana finished her mouthful and shoved the rest of the dessert over to Luke.

He really shouldn't; it was so bad for his body and all the work he was doing to keep himself fit.

But fuck it, he was a sucker for cake.

Cake good; celery sticks bad.

He spooned the cake and nodded, "He's exceptional, Ana. There's no other words to describe Ryan. It's very seldom you find a soul like him; he might look like a boy scout but he's just as tough as the rest of us. Maybe more."

"Why'd he leave the Rangers if he was so tough," Ana pressed.

Luke ran his tongue over his teeth and cursed. She wanted to know the men who were keeping her husband alive, to reassure her that he would get home.

"He shot a girl," Luke said, scratching his cheek and instantly felt bad for telling her this classified information. It was available to her, Ryan had been incredibly honest and documented the reasons he'd left the military as part of his CV to Jason. It was that level of honesty that got him the job; honesty and loyalty. "He shot a girl who refused to stay still when he told her to. She kept walking towards his platoon so he shot her. When his service was finished, he left."

Ana watched Luke with a shocked expression, "He killed someone?"

"Ana, honey," Luke laughed weakly, "Sometimes you say the silliest things."

"Sorry," Ana mumbled, "I just forget that you lot are killers sometimes. Especially Ryan; he's got such a baby face."

Killers…

Luke squirmed at the word, a word he despised and never labelled himself as.

Instead of correcting her, he finished the dessert and nodded, "Shall we head back to Baby Grey?"

"Yes, please," Ana nodded and stood, looking a lot better after a meal and a chat for sure.

Luke sat with her watching Baby Grey for hours, eventually folding up his jacket to let her use as a pillow to sleep on, her head in his lap.

Grey was going to fire his ass, Luke was nearly completely certain, but he didn't give a flying fuck.

Ana had needed a friend to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and he'd done that. If Grey didn't like it then he could suck Sawyer's ass.

Although, he'd rather like to keep his job; the money he earned paid for his protein shakes and personal trainer so, if Grey didn't fire him he'd be pretty fucking happy too.

Grinning at himself, Luke stroked Ana's hair and settled down in his chair, watching the little girl he'd delivered lying peacefully in her incubator, imagining all the pretty pink dresses he and the others were going to buy; a new baby was something to celebrate after all.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

They soon left the city behind them, the buildings and crowds becoming fewer and far between. Ryan assured Christian that he had to keep going north, and he also encouraged him to go as fast as he could as Taylor was getting worse.

Christian didn't know what septic shock was but Ryan was quick to inform him of what the illness was; a fucking nightmare. Jason's blood pressure was falling dangerously low, apparently, and because of this he was at risk of his organs failing. Already they knew his liver was in trouble as well as his kidneys but when Ryan mentioned heart attacks and brain damage, Christian could have cried.

"Jason stay awake," Christian ordered when he noticed the big man going quiet again.

"' am thinkin'," Jason mumbled, leaning his head up against the window.

"No you weren't," Christian snapped at him then, "Keep awake."

"I am," Jason snapped, holding his painful body tightly, "Fuck off."

"Jason," Ryan called, "I heard Gail's voting Democrat."

Christian saw Jason's eyes narrow at that.

"Yeah she and Luke and Reynolds are going to one of the rallies," Ryan continued, "Gail's taking him to a rally."

"Luke votes republican," Jason snarled, "No!"

Christian had to laugh. The man was seriously ill, dying even, but he was so dizzy and confused that it was almost like being in a car with a heavily drunk man, "No...no...sex."

"You're going to withhold sex because she's voting Democrat?" Christian clarified, glad to see Jason was communicating again after falling silent during their chanting songs.

"Yeah," Jason mumbled, "We divorce at election time."

"Really? I'm voting democrat," Christian cooed, "Maybe I should go up for it next time round? President Grey."

"I'll need a raise if you do," Jason mumbled, forcing a smile and looking at Christian then. His eyes were yellow now, his liver in trouble as well as the kidneys, "and I won't vote for you."

"I'm voting for the libertarians," Ryan called.

"That's why you're a virgin," Jason coughed.

"Hey," Ryan mumbled, "Low blow. Maybe I'll vote Democrat with Gail. Last time there was a vote, Mr Grey, Jason slept in the other room because they were bickering so much. When Obama got it again there was no living with them."

"Fucking Obama," Jason growled in disapproval, "Romney shoulda...shoulda-urgh-up!" Jason coughed, being sick again on himself.

He closed his eyes again and shivered violently.

"Jason, stay with me big guy," Christian ordered as he drove, as quickly as possible, through the desert.

He could see in the rearview mirror that Jason was lying down again in the back seats. He'd been sick a few times and was now panting badly.

"Spiders," Jason whined suddenly, lifting a shaking hand and swotting the air in front of him, "Spiders!"

"Jason there's no spiders," Ryan cooed, reaching over to hold his hand.

Jason kicked out as best he could, eyes wild and alive suddenly, "Spider! Get it off!"

"Ryan, take the wheel," Christian said firmly, taking his feet off the pedals and climbing into the back, "Jason?"

"Spider," Jason whined, wriggling about and panicking, "Gail! Gail! Spider! Please get it off!"

"Where?" Christian asked, "I'll get it, okay?"

"I hate spiders," Jason sobbed, whacking his body, "I hate them. I hate them. Help me Gail, get a glass; it's on my chest."

Christian made a blind grab for whatever Jason could see. There was absolutely nothing there but his skin was burning and the tingling was probably what was making him feel like he was crawling with insects.

"Yes," Jason nodded at Christian's enclosed hands, "Keep it away!" he shouted angrily when Christian stood up to throw the 'spider' outside.

Christian came back and knelt down beside Jason.

"All gone," Christian promised.

Jason looked up, panting hard, "I hate spiders." he reiterated, eyes closing, fresh tears pouring from his yellow eyes.

"Jason keep awake. It's Christian," he cooed, rubbing Jason's jaw, "No more spiders."

"I hate spiders," Jason said again, shivering badly.

Christian laid his jacket over him, "It's okay, Jason; I don't like dogs. Please keep your eyes open."

Jason shook his head, "I can't," he shuddered, "Hurts too much."

Christian cursed and looked at the yellow tinged man. He stood up and carefully lifted Jason gently, sitting himself down and lowering the dying man into his lap.

"I've got you," Christian whispered softly, "Try and hold on. Just a little longer. We'll get you antibiotics."

"I'll try," Jason shuddered, groaning lowly and clutching his side, "It hurts. It hurts so badly."

"That's good; it'll keep you awake," Christian commented, holding his bodyguard tightly.

"You're a good boy, Teddy," Jason mumbled, totally lost for a moment, holding Christian's hand, "Good boy."

Christian bit back his tears, looking around the back of the car. He could see that the little girls of the family they'd stolen the car from had left little dollies in the back which were now covered in Jason's vomit and god knows what else; the man was so ill that they hadn't bothered with sick bags or to stop the car because they just didn't have time.

Out of the corner of his eye, Christian noticed 'The CD'.

It was the CD that any parent of a child this century both loved and dreaded. Teddy played it at least three times a day and it was the easiest way to keep him entertained when he and Ana went for family drives.

"Ryan," Christian called, handing the CD over to the new driver, "We're losing him; it's worth a shot."

Ryan nodded and put the CD in quickly, sitting back in his seat again and speeding onwards, "If this works, it becomes my favourite CD ever."

"I know Sophie has it," Christian explained, looking down at the sickly father in his arms, "Turn it up."

The stereo wasn't as great as the R8 but Christian recognised the piano intro.

So did Jason; his face one of shock, eyes wide and staring at Christian, "Sophie?"

Christian nodded, smiling at the moment of clarity Jason gave him, "Jason, do you want to build a snowman? Come on lets go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door; it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Jason smiled, opening his own mouth and licking his lips, "Do you want to build a snow man? Or ride our bikes around the hall?" he coughed, "I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls-"

"Hang in there Jone," Ryan interjected.

"It gets a little lonely in all these empty rooms watching the hours tick by," Jason struggled to say, though he was smiling widely as he no doubt imagined his bedtime routine with Sophie.

Once Teddy had gotten angry that Christian didn't sing to him before bed, 'Like Taylor does' and after inspection, he'd discovered that the Taylors had a sing-a-long before bedtime and Teddy had been a part of it when he'd slept over with Sophie one night.

"That's it, Jason," Christian smiled, "Sing for Sophie."

"Princess Sophie," Jason corrected Christian, "You have a daughter now. Get used to it."

"You remember that?" Christian asked in disbelief, watching Jason nod, "I think I'm going to call her Phoebe."

"Pretty," Jason sighed, head in Christian's lap, "You be Ana. I don't play the princesses."

"Huh?" Christian frowned, then realised what Jason was asking, "Okay can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy," Jason coughed.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you." Christian sung, seeing Ryan laughing in the rearview mirror.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jason struggled, "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."

.

Meanwhile…

.

Welch was pacing around Camp Barron, walkie-talkie in hand as he helped the Brits backing up their equipment to leave. He kept checking his watch and cursing; where the fuck were they?

They'd said they'd be here in under forty minutes and they were late.

He'd called Gail earlier to let her know that he'd made contact with them but he was desperate now to not have to call her and tell her that they'd missed their chance to get to Germany with the Britons.

Grey wasn't his only client; Welch's security advising firm was ridiculously busy right now and his resources were becoming stretched thin. Of course Grey was Welch's primary concern but he still had five different missing people whose families were offering six figure sums to help locate.

Where were they?

Welch huffed and rolled his weight on his feet, "No sign of him, Scott," he said to the Captain beside him, a dear old friend from their past lives in Desert Storm.

"Have faith; we still have another thirty minutes before we need to be seen as airborne," Scott nodded, checking his watch, "It would help if my men knew what they were driving. They're antsy that they let an insurgent into the camp."

"You'll know them when they arrive; Grey's a bit of an eccentric. Lovely guy but he's not subtle," Welch tutted, "Bought a brand new Mclaren P1 prior to this trip; crimson red. Expensive cars are his hobby."

"Phewww," Scott whistled, "McLaren P1, huh? My annual salary couldn't fuel that car."

"It's a bitch to keep him secure when he's making himself a target," Welch laughed, "I mean, how many men drive around in a bright red P1 with the plates 'GREY5'? Just asking for a sniper."

"GREY5', huh?" Scott laughed, "This guy think he's a Thunderbird? T1, T2?"

"Fuck knows," Welch shrugged, "He pays well and he tends to listen to advice; dream client really."

"Sir," a young female private called, saluting Scott.

"At ease," Scott waved away the formality, "What's happened?"

"There's a blue Toyota approaching base," the female said, "Sir…Sir we think they're singing Frozen Sir."

Scott looked at Welch and rose an eyebrow, "That your guys?"

"I told you Grey was an eccentric," Welch commented, following the young private out of Scott's tent and towards the gate. Someone handed him binoculars and his heart swelled.

"That's them!" he confirmed, punching the air, "Cutting it fine, the fucking bastards," Welch laughed then stopped and listened to the echo around them; holy shit, that was Frozen. Welch's granddaughters loved that film.

He and Scott stood watching the car approach, the stereo loud but the sound of three male voices in unison singing dominated the song. Welch could hear Christian in particular, Jason too.

"I'm never going back, the past is in the past; let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day; let the storm rage on!"

"Open the gate!" Scott ordered, "Have medics on standby; come on! Move!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

.

Bielefeld,

Germany,

Early evening.

Christian sat on his hotel bed and stared at his reflection in the full length mirror in front of him. He was still wearing the combat trousers and an ill-fitting t-shirts one of the Brits had given him on the plane home. His hair was matted and shaggy, dusty and greasy and just overall gross. He didn't want to even attempt to save it; he was going to get Ryan to shave it off, desperate to remove the dirt he was feeling.

During their daring escape, Christian hadn't realised he'd scored his cheek. The nice lady in the hospital had had to give him stitches but assured him that it wouldn't leave much of a scar if he kept it clean and infection free.

Infection free…

Jason had been in a bad way when the Brits got hold of him. They'd a stretcher at the ready and had given him intravenous antibiotics before they'd even assessed his wound. Christian had told them about his kidney problems and he'd been given intravenous fluids almost straight away. Christian had been terrified that his kidneys were failing but a kind Medic had pointed out that neither Jason, Christian nor Ryan had had nearly enough fluids in the last few days. They were hopeful that his kidney problems were most likely to be a side effect of dehydration rather than organ failure. Hopefully.

Christian was able to give them a rough 'in the day of Jason Taylor's bladder' because they worked so closely together. Assuming he pissed in the morning, Jason usually had five comfort breaks through the working day, 0730-1830 and very rarely deviated from the usual times. He drank a lot of coffee on the job though, but Christian was sure of how frequent he took breaks. That information didn't stop the medics giving the poor sick bastard a catheter to help monitor his urine output to be sure his kidneys weren't failing. Ryan had been with Jason in the medic tent when they'd put the catheter in but apparently the big bear was so exhausted that he'd barely felt it.

The wound was cut open once more and Jason had felt that; Christian had been there when they'd done that, watching as the medics cleaned away the puss and drained the infection. Christian knew it was bad when a nurse turned around and gagged at the smell. They'd also fitted him with oxygen first through a mask but then they inserted it into his nostrils because why the fuck not? He'd so many other tubes shoved into his body, what was another couple?

They had another set of medication given to him to help bring up his blood pressure but by this point Christian had become numb to what he was seeing. He just stood, stroking Jason's tacky sick-covered gingery hair because his hands had so many different drips and needles in them.

They stabilised Jason there as best they could with what limited equipment they had then boarded him onto the plane; he was incredibly ill but getting to Germany ASAP was his only real option, the medics giving him round-the-clock care all the way to Germany. Welch had remained in that godforsaken country to help locate and rescue other clients but he'd shaken Christian's hand and promised him that it was all going to be okay from that point on.

But Jason was so ill…

Christian hadn't realised he'd been so dangerously dehydrated himself until he'd received a fluid-drip on the plane to Germany. The difference it had made was truly remarkable; the headache was gone and he was back to pissing regularly too which was surprisingly very satisfying. Now, sat in the immaculately clean hotel room, he'd no idea what to do now;

Should he call him mom and dad?

The hospital Jason had been transferred to?

Ana and Teddy?

Elliot and Mia?

Sawyer?

Reynolds?

Gail?

Oh god he was going to have to tell Gail that Jason had septicaemia.

Tears filled his eyes but he didn't have the ability to wipe them. He just felt so fucking shocked to be in a quiet, safe and clean room. He was sharing a room with Ryan which he'd requested from the receptionist secretly; he didn't want to be away from anyone just yet.

The younger guard was used to switching off from warzones; he took it with a pinch of salt, spoke to some of the other soldiers on the plane to Germany, chatted away to the doctor who'd had to realign his wrist bone. Christian had gotten sick when he'd watched as Ryan had pain-relief injected straight into the broken bone site before the doctor then put force on the break to essentially pop the snapped bone back together. Christian wasn't overly squeamish but that sound had him reaching for the trash can. Ryan, as cheerful as always, just got on with it, even though it must have been absolute agony.

"I'll let you set the pace….cause I'm not thinking straight," Christian heard Ryan singing the same song over and over again, off-key and flat, from the shower. He'd offered Christian the first shower but that meant coming face to face with the grime on his body. He wasn't sure he was ready for that, as stupid as it was; seeing the contrast between the clean water and the dirt he was carrying was just too much yet.

Ryan, God bless him, had understood, squeezed Christian's shoulder with his uncast hand, then brought him a beer from the mini fridge. Christian had had to help Ryan wrap his cast in a bin bag but for the last thirty minutes Ryan had been showering and Christian had been sat alone on the bed just trying not to think about anything; not home, not that blasted country.

"Fading in, fading out on the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find," Ryan sung, voice breaking as he attempted the higher keys, "I'll let you set the pace, 'cause I'm not thinking straight," he gurgled in time to his song, "Love me like you do, l-l-l-love me like you do."

Christian recognised the song and rolled his eyes; Teddy loved it thanks to Sawyer but he personally loathed it more than he loath Frozen.

God, he was so fucking thankful to Frozen right now.

"Bathroom's free," Ryan chirped, his brown hair wet and shaggy. He had to flick it out of his eyes, droplets of water hitting Christian's cheek.

He studied Ryan then and realised that the nickname 'The Kid' was perhaps a hindrance to the young man. He was fit like the other men, supporting a six pack and dustings of hair under his arms and chest. When they'd washed together in the Imam's house, Christian hadn't really stopped to appreciate the strength Ryan had, focusing on not having a nervous breakdown that night. But watching him just now, Christian realised Ryan was a man just like himself or Jason or even Sawyer. On his ribcage he even had a tattoo of a terrifying skull wearing a green beret with a hunting knife between its skeletal jaws; god Christian hoped Teddy never saw that. How had Christian missed that?

"Ranger tattoo," Ryan explained and Christian realised he'd been staring at the man in his towel, "It's sorta like Jason's Mickey dogging Minnie tattoo though; I wish I hadn't got it. I'm going to get it covered up I think when my wage goes up. Or I might keep it and work it into something a little more personal like a story of what I've done with my life," he smiled, "I dunno though; should have just gotten Pikachu, huh?"

"What?" Christian frowned.

"I'm a gamer," Ryan explained, "Pikachu's a character."

"Oh," Christian nodded, unable to say more than that. He was struggling to find his voice. Thankfully, Ryan understood and could talk the pants of the pope.

"I got it after I served as a memento…and I also thought it would help me get girls," Christian just shrugged, watching Ryan get dry, listening to him talk but not really following him.

"Jason has the anchor; standard navy really. Luke doesn't have any tattoos though for security purposes; old habits die hard," Ryan chuckled, pulling on his boxers before dropping his towel, "Even now he doesn't talk about it."

"About what?" Christian frowned.

"Being in the SEAL teams," Ryan smiled, walking around in his CK undies as he rummaged through the complimentary toiletries on the shelf, "Mr Grey, this is going to sound really unprofessional but, do you want to go get some beers? I saw an Irish pub across the road when the cab dropped us off."

Christian shrugged, "Sure," he said and noticed that Ryan hadn't expected him to say 'yes'.

"Cool," Ryan smiled, spraying himself with the deodorant he found, "Mr Grey, have you called home yet?"

"Not yet," Christian admitted, "I just need to decompress tonight. Recover."

"Understandable, Sir," Ryan nodded, pulling on the combat trousers he'd arrived in again. They didn't have any other clothes other than those provided for them back at Camp Barron.

"I'll…I'll go shower," Christian said and finally summoned the strength to make his way into the bathroom.

"I'll check out Netflix. See if they've got South Park," Ryan smiled, sitting on one of the two single beds.

Christian had to roll his eyes at the state the bathroom was left in; bone dry. Ryan, like Jason, completely wiped any trace of his being there for Christian. It wasn't the first time he'd had to share with Jason and the man was so fucking anal that he mopped up water residue from the shower. Apparently Ryan was just as organised.

Hearing Ryan laughing at his cartoons, Christian turned the shower on and stripped out of his clothes, admiring his grime lines in the mirror before using the toilet.

Sitting on porcelain felt ridiculously luxurious to the billionaire; the last time he'd been able to shit had been at Neisha's in the outhouse which was little more than a wooden seat over a hole in the ground. Ryan had gone once outside and Jason probably had also snuck off for a comfort break but Christian just couldn't; shitting in public was such a hard limit for him, even if Jason had been there to watch his back.

Fuck, he left grime marks on the toilet; he must be utterly grubby.

He climbed into the shower and shuddered at how hot the water felt on his sunburnt skin. He hadn't even realised he'd been burnt but, there you go, he had been. It stung but the pain was good, it meant that he was getting clean.

Clean water…

He felt his eyes well up at how amazing having disposable, clean, water to wash himself in felt. Living with two unwashed alpha male types had been horrific. Jason and Ryan might not have bothered about their smells but Christian had hated it. All three of them had reeked of sweaty male body odour, musky, cheesy and stale. And their breath had been horrific.

Taking his toothbrush in hand, Christian brought it shakily to his mouth and began to clean his teeth for the first time in forever. The tears were pouring now, and he struggled to see. The taste of mint was beyond any pleasure Christian had experienced, the hotel mouthwash just was fantastic to him. Shampoo that smelt like strawberries, bodywash that smelt like cheap men's cologne, a loafer, soap…

Christian was sobbing as the dirt washed off his body, through his messy matted hair.

Roz was dead; she'd been blown apart he was sure. Christian had had to give Jason mouth to mouth, the poor bastard having been shanked by that hunk of rusted, dirt metal. Neisha had taken them in despite the dangers harvesting three Americans would bring. She'd called him Chandler, she was desperate to learn English. Her mother shared with them what little food she had. Jason had shot that man who'd tried to convince Christian he was there to help them; Bilal.

Christian sank to the floor of the shower, wrapping his arms around his naked body as he sobbed in utter shock of the whole ordeal.

Then Ryan's friend, the Imam had risked a lot and taken them in when Christian had been close to breaking down in fear. Ryan admitted he was a virgin, they'd all had a moment. Jason's infection had already started to affect him then, that horrible nightmare he'd had that night. Then they had had to split up when the rebels caught up and Ryan had pulled Christian into that house. The man inside wouldn't shut up so Christian whacked him over the head and together he and Ryan had tied him up. Then Jason had appeared seconds later but they'd been trapped inside. Deciding who could have the last phone call, Jason talking Sawyer through the birth of his little Phoebe, talking him through resuscitating Phoebe!

"Oh god," Christian wept, rocking as he grabbed his matted dirty hair.

Then Ryan came through with the grenade plan. Christian had detonated a live grenade; he'd had his hands on a bomb for fuck sake and had had four seconds to run to safety. They'd gotten into that car and had been chased through the rest of the city until Ryan killed their pursuers. Then Jason started to die in the car, the Republican bastard. But Frozen. Frozen had saved them all. Camp Barron, Welch greeting them and getting them fresh clothes whilst Jason received instant medical treatment.

"Mr Grey?" Ryan suddenly called, knocking on the bathroom door, "I'm coming in."

Oh fuck, Ryan had heard him sobbing.

Friendly as ever, Ryan ignored the fact Christian hadn't even flushed the fucking toilet, his clothes in a heap on the floor.

He came in and kneeled on the floor beside the open shower door, "Can I help you?"

"My hair…" Christian croaked, "It's got blood matted in it. I think its Jason's. It feels like Jason's but I don't know; there was so much blood. It could be a rebel's blood or Bil-Bil-Bilal's blood."

Just saying 'Bilal' made Christian start sobbing again; had Jason not shot him, had Jason not known that he wasn't who he said he was, Christian wouldn't be here. Out of everything, watching the man's brain and skull erupt out the back of his head was the most traumatic thing Christian had experienced since he was a child.

"Why don't I shave it off; a fresh start, yeah?" Ryan offered, going to one of the bathroom cabinets and pulling out an electric razor. He chucked it through to their bedroom then grabbed the shampoo, "Turn around and I'll wash your hair."

"Okay," Christian choked, trying to keep back his sobs and panicking as he scooted on his naked arse so that his back was to Ryan, "Okay."

"There we go," Ryan nodded, washing his fucking hair for him. God, he deserved a fucking medal but he didn't ask for anything. Yes, he and Jason would get a danger pay package for the trip; it was in their contract. But they deserved more than that. So much fucking more.

After a few moments, Ryan reached up for the shower head and rinsed the shampoo, squeegeeing his hair to get it all out so that it would be easier to cut and trim.

"There we go, Mr Grey," Ryan said, helping him up next and grabbing him a clean fluffy towel, "Come on; lets get rid of your hair. Mrs Grey will be so mad at me."

That made Christian smile, following Ryan through to the bedroom where he laid a towel down and began the chop of cutting Christian's hair short enough before running the razor over it.

"I'll look like a real Jarhead now," Christian tried to joke, wiping his weeping eyes.

"Pfffffft, you'll look like a Ranger when I'm through with you," Ryan winked, "Rangers lead the way!"

.

Later…

Bielefeld,

Germany,

Late evening.

.

Christian was enjoying his second burger, Ryan sat across from him in the Irish pub tanking a massive steak. They'd ordered a third round of beers, Christian's belly full and warm with good food and alcohol. He ran his hand over his head, still not used to having no hair. He'd never seen the shape of his head before Ryan had shaved it and, yeah, he looked ridiculous.

However, he felt so much fresher for it. He then called reception and offered to pay the bellboy two hundred Euro if he went and bought himself and Ryan fresh jeans and shirts for going out.

"I can't eat any more," Ryan groaned, pushing the left over steak out the way before dragging it back to himself, "But Sawyer would call me a quitter."

"I'm just enjoying the beer to be honest," Christian chuckled, studying the label. He didn't like beer all that much but homegrown German beer was delicious, "I'm going to call Ana tomorrow after I've spoken to the hospital and know what's going on with Jason so I can speak to Gail."

"Okay, Sir," Ryan nodded, terminally polite as he attempted to eat his steak again.

"I'm going to increase your wage to the same as Luke and Reynolds, Ryan. On top of your danger bonus," Christian said, "I'll backdate your wage for the last six months too, so you'll be getting paid to your experience."

Ryan choked on his mouthful, sipping his beer to clear his airways, "Mr Grey, thank you."

"That is if you'll be willing to sign a full time contract and become Teddy's CPO?" Christian asked, eating a tomato sauce soaked chip.

"Sir, I would love to," Ryan nodded eagerly, "Thank you sir."

"When we get back, I'll have Sawyer do the paper work. He's Jason's second in command I believe," Christian nodded, waving the waitress over and ordering them both something stronger to drink.

"This means the world to me, Sir," Ryan agreed, smiling, "Growing up in care…you don't get a lot of opportunities. My brother's a lawyer; he left me behind and moved to NYC when he got into college and he was the last family I had. We've not spoken in years," Ryan admitted, "I think it's because he has this socialite persona now and I'm a reminder that he's the son of a junkie and is a care kid, not an elitist like he acts now. I thought I'd find a family in the Rangers battalion but instead I found new brothers, not what I originally wanted. Then I got the interview with Jason and met Gail who is everything I dreamed of in care. She calls me her Lost Boy, like in Peter Pan?" Ryan smiled then and Christian watched as he dabbed his eyes, "And Mrs Grey and yourself and Teddy and now Phoebe…I feel like I've found a family with you all, Sir. I am honoured you're offering a full time position, Christian."

"The honour is mine, Jonathan," Christian said. Since Ryan never first-named Christian, it only seemed polite to first name him too. He rose his whisky and Ryan copied, "To team work."

"Thunderbirds," Ryan nodded, clinking glasses with him before attempting to drink it. Christian laughed as the younger, innocent man, choked a little but forced that Boy Scout smile which Christian had grown to love seeing.

He noticed Ryan look back towards the bar at a hen party, all dressed like something out of Harry Potter. Must have been a theme for the bride, Christian thought. One girl in particular, Christian had seen Ryan eyeing up. She was ginger haired, a chunky little thing with a too tight yellow shirt, buttons straining at the front from her bust. She was really nothing on Ana, that was for sure, but Christian had caught Ryan checking her out a few times now. "Go and offer to buy her a drink."

"What?" Ryan blushed violently, fucking virgin, "Oh no, that's unprofessional, Mr Grey. I was just admiring her shirt; she's a Hufflepuff."

What the fuck?

"Harry Potter, sir?" Ryan explained, "I'm a Ravenclaw. Mrs Grey is Gryffindor. I assumed you knew that?"

Oh for fuck sake.

"Buy her a drink," Christian said firmly, "Worst case scenario, you waste some euros. She's not going to turn down a free drink. She's a Huffing-fluff or whatever. You've got that in common, right?"

"Hufflepuff," Ryan corrected, sipping his beer, "And no, she's different to me. Hufflepuffs are loyal, hardworking and dedicated. Ravenclaws are intelligent, witty, creative-"

"and virgins?" Christian asked, "Just go talk to her; you'll feel like you accomplished something. Give her the room number; I'll stay in the hotel bar for you."

"Sir," Ryan choked, shaking his head and sighing, "Okay, I'll go and speak to her. But just speaking; I'm really not ready for…you know…sex. Hopefully she speaks English, huh?"

"Magic is universal," Christian said with as straight a face as he could offer, watching as Ryan nervously stood and took some of the Euros Christian had gotten him earlier since he'd no idea where his own wallet ended up, "Good luck, Harry Potter."

"Actually, Harry Potter is a Gryffindor like your wife, Sir. Luna Lovegood was a Ravencla-"

"Ryan," Christian said firmly, "Go. Speak. To. Huffing-fluff."

"Yes, Mr Grey," Ryan bowed, tucking his shirt into his new jeans as he approached the odd hen party.

.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! It was difficult to write so please, let me know what you thought!

Also, sorry die-hard CG lovers...I shaved him :O Ana's gonna be pisssssssed...


	23. Chapter 23

A/N; same as last few chapters; phone calls are in italics for whoever is NOT the point of view character in the chapter –so Christian in this instance.

.

Chapter twenty three

Ana woke up.

She was lying with her head in Luke's lap, the bodyguard sound asleep sitting slouched to the side of his seat so as not to disturb her. Over her body Luke had laid both hers and his outdoor down jackets so she'd been incredibly cosy all night sleeping in the neonatal unit.

Luke had his hand on her head which, okay if a nurse walked in, looked like she was giving him a blow job at first glance. But she really didn't give a flying shit. She'd been so physically and emotionally exhausted last night with the weight of the world bearing down on her that she just didn't give a damn. Even though Ana had felt that Luke had morning wood she was just so drained that she didn't have time to feel embarrassed. Christian would maybe have something to say but if Christian hadn't gone to that country in the first place it would be his lap she'd slept in, not Luke's. Someone had had to comfort her and Luke, bless him, had sat with her all night, gotten her to eat a full meal, stroked her hair like Ray used to always do when she was poorly and she'd just surrendered to her tiredness.

Slowly, she now stretched her back and shifted, staring back at her beautiful dark haired daughter.

She'd survived the night.

She'd survived through her first night of life and the relief Ana experienced was surreal. She stroked Luke's leg and then nudged him awake.

He opened his eye and rose a surprisingly bushy eyebrow, staring at her curiously, "Good morning, Ana," he yawned, running his hand through his thick black hair, before looking at the incubator, "Good morning, Baby."

"She survived," Ana smiled, stroking Luke's leg still in the absence of her ability to stroke her baby.

"She's a survivor. Just like her mom and dad," Luke nodded, wrapping his arm over Ana's shoulders as they both stared at the little baby, "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yes," Ana admitted, "It still feels odd but I really want to hold her now. I want to smell her."

"Yeah?" Luke smiled, squeezing her shoulder, "Well let's see if a nurse can let you do that today. The first 24 hours are the most telling and she looks perfect," when Ana gave him a funny Luke, he elaborated playfully, "Well, after that awesome delivery I am now, officially, a baby expert. That looks like a good baby."

Ana laughed and then sighed, feeling somewhat at peace now that she'd gotten some rest, a meal and mostly that her baby daughter had survived the night. The spark wasn't there but the eagerness to comfort the little mite was. That was a great relief to her.

"I need to pee," Ana admitted after a few minutes of sitting watching the baby breathing.

"I'm glad; I'm bursting too," Luke chuckled, "You barely moved from her yesterday. Why don't we go back to Reynolds and get freshened up? Gail text to say Teddy was worried about you. I hope you don't mind but she had to take him in bed with her last night to calm him down."

"That's fine," Ana said, trusting Gail with her little Prince. Teddy was rarely away from Christian, Ana or Luke so to have neither of the three around him would be distressing, even if Gail was there, "I miss Teddy."

"The Tedster," Luke nodded and lifted his arm from around her, standing and coughing as he adjusted himself, "No point being subtle now."

"You're a man," Ana chuckled, shaking her head as she focused completely on the Baby. She kissed the incubator and lightly ran her fingers over the glass, eager to touch her for the first time. She wished she'd something to leave her baby, even just for a few hours whilst she and Luke went back to the house to get cleaned up.

Looking down at her hand, she played with her wedding ring. She sighed and pulled it off, leaving it on top of the incubator above her daughter's eyes in case she were to open them and see it.

"Mrs Grey," Luke said professionally, no doubt aware of how much Christian had paid for those damned wedding bands, "If you lose that-"

"I want my daughter to know that her father and I love her," Ana shrugged, stroking the glass, "We'll be back soon for it, Luke, but in the mean time I want her to have a little of me here and a little of Christian with her so she's not alone."

Reluctantly, Luke nodded, "Okay Mrs Grey. The media haven't picked up on her birth just yet, Reynolds had been watching the Media closely. It's all very hush hush still but we reckon we can get Mr Grey's parents down for a visit easily enough. Any more than that and we draw attention to you and the baby."

"I wish the media could just fuck off and let my family catch a breath," Ana grumbled as she and Luke headed out of the ward and walked towards the nearest bathrooms, "Do you think Kate could come?"

"Doubtful, ma'am," Luke said, leaning against the door to the gents, "The Doc works here. Carrick could be bringing her lunch. But if the Doc, Carrick, Elliot and Kate start appearing it doesn't take a genius to work out that you've delivered early or are in hospital," he crossed his legs a little, fidgeting like Teddy did when he needed the potty, "Mia Grey said someone called her yesterday saying he was a long lost friend of Mr Grey's. Reynold's following the phone call up but we think the media are really trying to find the gossip. Particularly now that they know Roz's body was delivered to the states."

"They're like hyenas," Ana growled, watching as Luke turned to go into the bathroom, "What's happening with GEH? Have they had any worrying calls?"

Luke fixed her a grimace, turning back around, "Stocks and shares have fallen in price," he reported, "There's a lot of uncertainty. Especially with the current financial climate and the election around the corner," he opened the door, "Don't worry though."

"I'll get you at the café; whoever's out first pays for the coffee," Ana said then.

"Mrs Grey, no. Don't leave. I'll knock when I'm done and we can go get coffee together," Luke said firmly, "No more questions please; I've got to go now."

"Sorry," she chuckled, rolling her eyes at her bodyguard and one of her dearest friends before entering the lady's room.

.

Later…

.

"Ana?"

"Christian!" Ana shrieked, stood in the bathroom and Reynolds and Craig's home. She was about to jump into the shower and had gotten used to carrying her phone everywhere in case Christian called her. Instantly, tears filled her eyes and she felt her heart beat fast, "Christian, baby, where are you?"

"We're in Germany," Christian croaked, "I'm sorry I never called sooner, baby, but we got here yesterday evening but-"

She heard her husband begin to cry, something he never did. Not outside the safety of their bedroom at least. The anger and frustration she'd felt over Christian going to that country without her approval was secondary for the moment; he would get it in the ass at some point but firstly she had to get him home to her, to Teddy, to their new baby.

"Baby it's okay," Ana soothed, wiping her eyes as she steadied her own voice, "Speak to me-oh god damn it Christian!" she huffed when he hung up on her, the drama queen.

She called back again, anger returning, "Hey. Don't you dare hang up on me, Christian. I'm waiting to hear this excuse you have for not calling yesterday," she growled.

"Jason has septicaemia," Christian croaked, "I just couldn't call yesterday, Ana. Because I needed to know what to say to Gail." he explained, "I couldn't just call you and leave her wondering where Jason was or why he couldn't phone her too. Ryan and I saw him at the hospital this morning."

Ana felt her heart clench; septicaemia?

"Is he okay?" Ana pressed, "Christian, what's happened?"

"Roz panicked and ran towards the embassy and he tried to save her but then it exploded and...and he was impaled by this piece of rusty metal," Christian struggled to say, she could hear how shaken he was, "And then it just...Ana he was dying in the car and I needed to set of the grenade and we sung frozen and he's a republican and they shot at us and someone tried to kidnap me but Jason shot him in the head,,"

Grenade?!

Shot in the head?!

"Christian, honey, it's okay, do you hear me? Deep breaths. I understand," Ana told him because she did. She couldn't bear to see Gail realise something was wrong if Jason didn't call her, "How is Jason now?"

"Better I think," Christian sighed, "He's responding to the antibiotics and they're keeping his blood pressure up with medication so he's not in shock anymore."

"He's going to be okay though?" Ana stressed.

"It's looking positive right now but anything can happen; his liver looks fucked but his kidneys are working still," Christian explained, "Ryan says that 6/10 people die if sceptic shock sets in. He's clever like that; knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. God, I missed you so much Ana."

"I missed you too, Christian," Ana cried then, "God I was so mad at you and I had it in my head that I would murder you but I just want you home. I need you home. The baby is sick."

"Phoebe's sick?" Christian asked then.

Phoebe? Ew. No, please not Phoebe…

"What?" Ana frowned.

"I've been calling her Phoebe," Christian admitted, "It's made it easier to have a name for her when I prayed I'd come home to you."

Damn she was crying again; he'd prayed for his life! If calling her Phoebe was how he'd survived then she would grow to like it, for him.

"What's wrong with her, honey?" Christian asked softly.

"Her lungs aren't so good," Ana explained, staring at the door of the neonatal unit, "She's in an incubator. The hospital aren't worried but I am. I've been so scared Christian. It's selfish but I needed you here with me. I still do. That's why I wanted to murder you for not listening to me and going to that god awful country," she admitted, "When are you coming home?"

"As soon as I can, baby," Christian promised her then, "I don't want to leave until someone's here with Jason. Would Gail be able to get here?"

"Christian she's terrified of flying," Ana reminded him, remembering when Gail had told Ana she'd lost her first husband in a plane crash. It was why she and Jason went to Canada for their holidays so often; she couldn't fly long distances. Flying from Seattle to Germany, alone, just wasn't going to happen.

"He's got a brother though; Trevor," Ana pointed out, "Trevor Taylor. He still lives in Texas but he's in the Airforce so he might not be able to go."

"I'll speak to Gail then and try and work it out," Christian sighed, "Baby, I need to go call her now. I love you, okay? I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry I never listened to you. That I left you and that I-"

"Christian," Ana growled, "I'm mad as hell but I love you and I'm so thankful you're safe. Okay, baby? We can talk about it all when you get home and settled but until then just know that I love you and I miss you and Teddy loves you and misses you and the baby…Phoebe…she needs to meet you soon."

"Okay, baby," Christian choked, "I love you all. I need to call Gail and work this out with her, okay baby?"

"I don't want to hang up but I know you need to," Ana admitted, "I love you," she said again, "You stubborn, infuriating, handsome pest. Tell Ryan we're missing his smile."

"Ryan's incredible, Ana," Christian admitted, "Right, I need to go. I'll call soon."

"If I don't' answer it's because I'm comforting Gail," Ana sighed, "So call Sawyer, okay? Keep in touch."

"Please keep me up to date with Phoebe and send me pictures, baby. I'm sorry I never called yesterday. I was just so in shock and scared and I didn't-"

"I understand, Christian," Ana said firmly, "You need to call Gail now, stop putting it off. Put on your CEO face and call her. For the millionth time; I love you. We'll speak soon."

Ana sighed and slumped against the sink, taking deep breaths in. Tears were flowing from her eyes; her husband was alive.

Christian was coming home to her; she was ridiculously lucky.

Slowly, Ana opened the bathroom and listened for a moment, hearing Gail's phone ringing in the livingroom.

Ana's heart sunk when she heard Gail answer it;

"Hello? Mr Grey! I can't believe it! Are you okay? Where are you?! How's Jason and Ryan…"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N; same as last few chapters; phone calls are in italics for whoever is NOT the point of view character in the chapter.

.

Chapter twenty four

"Hello? Mr Grey! I can't believe it! Are you okay? Where are you?! How's Jason and Ryan?"

Christian felt his heart sink when he heard Gail's voice, so hopeful and desperate to know that they were all okay. To be the one who had to break the news to her that Jason was critically ill was heart breaking and Christian knew exactly what it was going to do to the little house keeper.

Little Woman…

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Christian picked up the notebook he'd taken notes about Jason's condition in, the ones she had to know.

"I'm fine, Gail," Christian started, "We're all in Germany. I'm a little balder now though; I shaved my hair off but Ana doesn't know that yet," he chuckled.

"And Ryan?" Gail asked next and Christian could hear her voice beginning to strain; she knew that if Jason was okay, he'd have called her himself.

She knew she was in for bad news and it was heart-breaking. Christian had no problems firing someone, dissolving companies when needed, but Gail was very dear to him, a close friend and support to Ana in the early days of their relationship. Having to deliver this news was painful.

"Ryan's okay," Christian said, "He's broken his wrist but there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. He's happy enough though. In fact he's been colouring in his own cast for the last twenty minutes while he speaks to Sawyer."

"I'm glad you're both well," Gail replied, then let out a deep sigh, "Are you going to tell me why Jason couldn't call me himself, Mr Grey?"

Cutting through the Bullshit; Christian liked that quality in all his employees, Gail no exception.

"He's alive," Christian said first because he knew she would think the worst, "He's alive and his uninjured but he's got a nasty infection."

"An infection?" Gail clarified, "How serious, Mr Grey? UTI or-"

"Septicaemia, Gail," Christian cut in, hearing Gail going quiet, "He scratched himself trying to save Roz and with the heat and sweat an infection set in."

Both Ryan and Christian decided that they didn't want to worry Gail with the whole truth; that he'd been impaled by rusty metal. The reality was that the injury hadn't damaged anything important and he'd recover fully from the initial wound. The infection was the most serious ailment Jason was facing. When Jason was well enough he could tell Gail himself that he'd had to have Ryan pull the metal out of him but, until then, saving her from that gruesome image was vital.

It was what Jason would want, Ryan had said.

"Septicaemia," Gail echoed, "How…is he okay?"

"He's doing better now he's been given antibiotics and fluids and medication to keep his blood pressure up," Christian explained, reading his notes.

"Mr Grey, is he dying?" Gail asked then and Christian could hear her struggling to hold back her emotions. Hearing her upset was making it hard for Christian himself to focus. This entire trip was just so raw still; everything made him want to cry.

"He's fighting, Gail. I just want you to know that; he's a very, very strong man and he's really fighting this illness. I swear, he's going to come home," Christian said firmly, "I swear he'll come home."

"I need to…I need to get to Germany," Gail croaked, panicking as she realised she'd have to take the flight alone, "Oh god, I, Mr Grey, can I request a leave of absence?"

"Of course, Gail," Christian said firmly, "I'll have one of the company jets ready whenever you are, okay? We'll make the flight as comfortable as possible for you."

"I have to call Trev and Jenny, Jason's brother and sister," Gail sniffled then, "Trevor's on leave so I'd like him to come with me if he can."

"Consider it done, Gail," Christian insisted, "We won't leave him alone here until you arrive, okay?"

"Thank you, Mr Grey," Gail cried then, "Oh god, I can't believe he's so ill. My Sailor."

"Taylor's responding, Gail," Christian said firmly, "The Doctors told us this morning that with Jason's level of fitness he stands a real solid chance of recovering, trust me. Call Trevor and then have Sawyer organise the plane. Ryan's on the phone with him right now," Christian explained, looking over to wear Ryan was colouring his cast and talking to Jason's second in command.

"Thank you, Mr Grey," Gail choked a little then, "I'm just in shock. I just…I'll call Trev now. If anything happens between now and then will you let me know?"

"You'll be the first person I call," Christian promised, "It's going to be okay, Gail. He's a survivor."

"I know but it doesn't make this any easier," Gail explained, "Goodbye, Mr Grey."

"Bye, Gail, see you soon," Christian nodded, hanging up and slumping back on his bed.

Visitor time was over at the hospital and to prevent Jason picking up further infection he was being incubated. Both Christian and Ryan had come to the hotel for lunch to pass time until they could go back again.

He rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine coming on from the stress of it all.

"Are you okay, Mr Grey?" Ryan asked, looking over from his bed, still on the phone to Sawyer.

"No. I need to get home," Christian grumbled, "My baby's sick. Ana's struggling. Because of the fucking media my family can't get within twenty feet of the hospital without it being front line news. She's alone and I need to get to her."

"Mr Grey, I'll sort it out with Sawyer," Ryan promised.

"I need to leave the minute Gail gets here," Christian growled, standing up now and going into the bathroom.

.

Meanwhile,

Reynold and Craig's residency

Seattle

.

"No. Absolutely fucking not," Sawyer snapped angrily, in utter shock at what Ryan was telling him. Fuck, he'd spilt his coffee on Reynold and Craig's carpet. Fuck. "Grey seriously wants to come home tomorrow?!"

"For Ana and the baby," Ryan pointed out, "I'm just passing on what he's told me."

"So he's going to jump on a jet alone, land in Seattle and attempt to what? Get a cab?" Sawyer snorted in disbelief, "And the media and press will just not show up and not endanger his life. He needs to give me at least two days to find some extra security details. And that's without doing background checks. For fuck sake."

"He's just desperate, Sawyer," Ryan said, "He's scared."

"I don't give a damn, Ryan. Grey has to play by my rules. For fuck sake we've had over 3000 calls to GEH from the media pretending to be business partners. They're hungry for the story. Grey mansion has had press camping outside the electric fence for days," Luke growled, "His family have been getting harassed and threatened by desperate journalists. Reynolds and I are stretched thin right now. He's got to be reasonable for the sake of his own safety; he cannot walk off a company plane and not expect to draw attention. And I can't monitor a whole crowd and keep Grey safe. What if there's a psycho in the audience? We've had plenty of death threats screened in the last few days too, Ryan. I cannot safely advise that Mr Grey return home until I have put in place security measures to protect his ass."

"Luke he'll just do it anyway," Ryan argued which was pointless; Luke wasn't backing down on this.

Not a fucking chance.

He understood that Grey was terrified, understood he was desperate to get home but they were seriously short staffed, Ana requiring a CPO with her and there also had to be one posted outside baby Phoebe's ward.

The only active members of Grey's security detail available were Reynolds and himself and they were already being stretched thin with the work load. Neither he nor Reynolds could abandon their positions to meet Christian at the airport and Luke just knew that the minute Grey's passport was seen to be used news would travel fast and a media shitstorm would blow up.

Grey had to give Sawyer time to find other security officers who'd be willing to come down and give them a hand temporarily.

"If Grey goes ahead and comes home tomorrow then I walk," Luke said firmly, putting his hands up, "I will not work with someone who ignores my input. Look where that sort of attitude got him this time around. Two days."

"Two days?" Ryan winced, "Can't you go faster? He wants to leave when Gail gets here."

"Two days," Luke growled, "If Grey gets pissy, Ryan, have him call me and I'll tell him exactly what I've told you. I want him home, I miss sleep. But I want him brought in safely, Ryan, and that means he has to hold his horses just a little. I'll get in contact with Sea-tac and request use of their security guards and I'll source out some other bodies. It's a bitch now because Welch is still out of the country so I'm on my own here."

"You've got this, Luke," Ryan said and Luke could just imagine Ryan giving him that Boy Scout smile. And shit, he missed the kid. It was so fucking great to hear his upbeat happy demeanour once more, "I believe in you."

"I'm glad you made it out, Ryan," Luke sighed, "And Grey too. I can't wait till he's home for Ana; I'm running on empty and to hear Jason's not well," he choked a little; the big bear bastard was one of Luke's best friends and closest allies. Always had been since San Diego Navy days.

"Tell Gail I love her," Ryan called then, "And give Ana and the baby my best, yeah?"

"Sure, Kiddo," Luke sighed, "If Grey's got issues with waiting, have him call me. I'll put the record straight for you. Send him my best too though. I'm honestly glad to hear from you both."

.

A/N; shorter chapter for the moment; I took the other half mountain climbing this weekend and am struggling for it. Next chapter will be about Christian getting home and Gail getting to Germany. How's Christian going to take being told 'No, be patient,' by Sawyer?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N; same as last few chapters; phone calls are in italics for whoever is NOT the point of view character in the chapter.

.

Chapter twenty five

"Two days?" Christian echoed, listening to Ryan as he settled back down on his bed, "Two fucking days?"

"It's the best he can do, Sir," Ryan said firmly, not backing down.

"He gets paid how much from me and he's still making me wait two fucking bastardly days?" Christian snapped angrily, running his hand over his bloody damned bald head, missing his ability to yank his hair when he was fucked off at something.

Ryan stared at him and just shrugged, "Sir, he needs to recruit temps to secure your safety. That'll take time; two days is a reasonable request."

"It's still two days that I'm not with my sick daughter," Christian growled, "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry sir but Sawyer's right; we need to do this safely," Ryan explained, "We know you're scared for Phoebe but if we don't do it right then we'll just add to the turbulence. At least this way we can get you to Mrs Grey without the paparazzi bombarding you."

Christian was terrified; he didn't want to let his family down more than he already had. He knew he shouldn't have gone in the first place but he'd been a victim of his own arrogance; he'd never thought he'd end up in so much trouble. The 'It'll never happen to me' attitude had prevailed all common sense and Roz had reminded him that as a woman she couldn't conduct the business required to move the Feed The World campaign forward like they needed to.

Two days seemed like forever when all he wanted to do was get home to his wife and apologise for eternity, kiss his children and promise he'd never put them through this sort of fuckery again; both Teddy and Phoebe.

God, he wanted to see his daughter desperately, but if Sawyer needed two days then he'd just have to lump it. At least he had Jason to keep him occupied, the sick bodyguard never far from his thoughts at the moment.

"Two days is really the best Sawyer can do for me?" Christian asked to be sure, "He wont manage anything sooner?

"He originally wanted four days so he could run background checks on the temps, standard protocol," Ryan said quickly, "But he's going to do the best he can and have you home in two days."

"And I can't sneak on a commercial plane dressed in a disguise? I am bald now," Christian observed.

"Mr Grey, the Media have been harassing your family and GEH," Ryan reminded him, "If you did go commercial it just takes one Tweet from someone hearing your name is Christian Grey."

"Fucking social media," Christian huffed then, running his hand over his bald head, "Fine. Two days. No more, and if he can do it in less I'll give him a raise," he grumbled, sitting on his bed and staring at the television. Ryan was watching cartoons again, or rather they were adult cartoons, "What's this?"

"Family Guy, Sir," Ryan nodded, "It's my favourite."

"Not Harry Potter?" Christian teased, seeing Ryan squirm.

At the bar, the 'hufflepuff' hadn't spoken much English. They'd bought each other drinks but Ryan cut his losses and came back to sit beside Christian. Bless him, though, he'd been ecstatic for having bought a girl a drink and gotten one in return. She'd been so sweet and he'd been over the moon.

"Honestly, Sir," Ryan laughed, "I don't really like Harry Potter. I just read them because Mrs Grey told me to do it," he admitted, "We play the audiobooks in the car for Teddy and I decided to read the series."

"How do I find out what I am?" Christian asked curiously. When Ryan gave him a confused look, he clarified, "Am I a fluffle-huff or a Griffindog?"

"Oh," Ryan laughed, "Sorry, Mr Grey, I was a little lost there. We just have to make you an account on the Pottermore site."

"Okay then," Christian nodded, "What's Ana again?"

"A Gryffindor, sir," Ryan replied, "Her patronus is a Rottweiler. Mines is a dolphin."

"A what?" Christian asked again, totally lost in whatever Ryan was talking about. In reality, he didn't really care; he was just eager to pass time. If that meant doing a stupid quiz, he'd do it. Imagining Ana's face when she found out he'd done the test would be sight but other than that he had no fucking interest in make believe wizards and witches.

"A patronus is a charm," Ryan said, "It's a charm you use to summon a guardian who acts as, like, a shield against you and the dementor-would you like to just watch the movies tonight after we see Jason? It'll probably make more sense."

"Sure," Christian sighed, looking at his phone, "Hopefully by that time Ana will have photos of Phoebe to send me. It'll help pass the time."

.

Meanwhile,

Reynold and Craig's home,

Seattle…

"Mrs Grey? I'm sorry to bother you. I've tried to call Luke but his phone's engaged. I have to come home soon, Mrs Grey," Reynolds said, sounding absolutely bushed. Bless him, he'd stood post outside the neonatal unit for hours, catching some rest only when Luke was there with her and, even then, he hadn't been home since Phoebe was born, "I've been dozing off on my feet. I'm not alert enough and so Phoebe's at risk."

"Reynolds," Ana said softly, "Christian just called; he and Ryan are okay but Jason's got septicaemia. Jason's brother's flying up here right this minute to take a company jet with Gail to Germany; that's where they are just now."

"Understood Mrs Grey," Reynolds said, but Ana could hear the strain in his voice; both he and Luke had been working illegal hours for the family as 'favours' to their employer.

"I'll try and sort something out, Reynolds," Ana promised, "Just hang in there, okay?"

"Roger that, Mrs Grey," Reynold yawned, hanging up his line.

Ana looked over to where Luke had set up camp in the kitchen, laptop out and paperwork everywhere. He was on the floor to Sea-tac, requesting use of their security guards for a 'high profile' client instead of using the 'Grey' name which he would have done under normal circumstances. This, however, wasn't normal circumstances and his goal was to get Christian into Sea-tac and into an awaiting car with little to no stress from the public or the media.

Teddy was sitting on his lap, wrapped up cosy in his pyjamas, looking at a Toys R Us catalogue and pointing out the toys he wanted to Luke, who was smiling and nodding but more focused on the phone calls he was making. He was, however, writing everything down that Teddy pointed at on a piece of paper –'Me santa list'.

"Thank you, ma'am. Please have your manager call me when she gets out of her meeting," Sawyer said firmly, his head lolling forward and resting on Teddy's shoulder.

Her little boy, as kind as ever, instinctively put his hand up to rub Luke's cheek, giggling to himself, "Luke. Scratchy," he grinned, rubbing the man's stubble.

Luke smiled, lifted his head and kissed Teddy's cheek before looking down at the catalogue in the toddler's hands and pointed at a Paw Patrol remote control car, "Thank you, Maranda. If you could tell your manager that it was Jason Taylor who called that would help speed things up for me. Thank you."

He hung up and threw his phone on the table.

"Bad," Teddy scoffed, climbing round his laptop and grabbing the phone before crawling back over, "No throw."

"Sorry, Teddy," Luke sighed, yawning loudly.

"Sleepy baby," Teddy smiled hugging Luke's neck tightly.

Luke laughed and then caught Ana watching him, "I couldn't get the airport manager. I've spent the last hour on hold, being told that it wasn't possible to connect me through. Finally I got to speak to some lass called Maranda who's going to 'try' for me. If she doesn't then I'm going to break protocol and tweet them something inappropriate about bad service and see how quick they are to contact me that way."

"You've got twitter?" Ana asked with a risen eyebrow, "Really?"

"I'll make a Twitter account," Luke clarified, "Then I'll make a public complaint. Sorry, I'm not with it yet."

"Reynolds asked to come home; he's been falling asleep on his feet," Ana said, "Is there anyone who can take his place?"

"At the moment? No," Luke admitted, "During the Jack Hyde fuck up, Welch had temp bodyguards at Grey and Taylor's disposal. But since Jack Hyde there's been no need for that level of security. The only problem I've got now is I don't have Welch's resources to source out those temps and he's still out of the country dealing with other clients; the joys of private security."

"I was thinking of calling Mr Kawloski and see if he could maybe watch the door to the neonatal unit for us?" Ana asked Luke, "I know that the hospital can't spare their own security team specifically for my daughter and I honestly understand that but you're shattered and Reynolds is burnt out enough to call me."

"Mr Kawloski?" Luke frowned and Ana saw his eyes glaze over as he tried to figure out who that was.

"The retired doorman from Escala?" Ana pointed out, "He's a lovely man, his grandson goes to the same kindergarten as Teddy. I've got his number. It's almost Christmas so I'm sure he'd appreciate the extra thousand dollars in his account."

"Okay," Luke sighed, "I remember him now. Mrs Grey, if you believe we can trust him, okay."

"Perfect," Ana smiled, picking up her phone and dialling there and then.

She was right on the money; Mr Kawloski was more than willing to help them out at short notice, even before she'd offered to pay him for his time. He'd been a kind man, one of her favourites who had acted not only as a door man but as a maintenance man. He was always giving Teddy jelly babies when he picked up his grandson.

"Right, he's going to go down in an hour. I'll let Reynolds know," Ana said, watching Luke give her the thumbs up, on the phone again to someone else now.

She picked her son up when he started to dance about a little, taking him through to the potty and cheering him on, "Well done, sweetie! Daddy's going to be so proud when he comes home. You've not had one accident since we got here; you're such a big special boy."

"I'm good boy," Teddy agreed and stood up, letting Ana deal with the contents whilst he used the stool Craig had bought him to wash his hands at the sink, "Daddy home now?"

"Soon, sweetheart," Ana smiled, Teddy running over to flush the toilet before Ana could; fascinated by the water, "Do you miss daddy?"

"Yup," Teddy nodded but wasn't really paying attention to her; captivated by the toilet bowl.

She wanted to tell him about Phoebe but then she also wanted to wait until his sister was a little stronger so that he wasn't worried about her too. Ana decided then that it would be better to wait until Christian had come home and both he and Ana could take Teddy as a family to meet his baby sister. Teddy wasn't stupid though, he'd already been asking 'where mummy's baby go?' when he noticed Ana's bump was dramatically reduced.

Ana, however, had replied that the baby was born and in hospital and when the Doctors said, Teddy would get to see her. He'd accepted that well, not really bothered either way.

Bless his innocence, Teddy was more excited for Santa coming to him than his little baby sister.

"Mommy, Paw Patrol car on me list," Teddy declared as he walked with her through to the kitchen again.

"My list, Teddy," Ana corrected, Teddy wanting everything. The reality was he was still very young and probably had already forgotten half the things he'd had Luke write for him.

He was getting his new big boy bed from Santa, Ana was firm on that, and Gail had bought him Paw Patrol bedding especially for it. That was going to be his big present because he was still so young that having Santa bring him a massive bed would really be magical for him, especially with the tinsel around it that Gail had suggested. Christian's mother had bought him all the Paw Patrol characters in figurine form and Elliot and Kate had bought him Paw Patrol pyjamas and slippers and a plushy of his favourite Pup.

Christian and Ana were getting him a TV for his room and that was really going to be his most expensive present; both she and Christian were firm on Teddy learning from a young age that Santa only brought one big present and a couple of little ones and that his other presents were provided for by his parents. Every year Christian and Ana donated toys, food hampers and chocolate boxes to underprivileged children in the city; they wanted Teddy to understand how lucky he was.

"Remember Teddy, Santa's only going to bring you a few little things and you asked for your Race Car bed, remember?" Ana reminded him as she went to start making lunch.

"uh-huh, mommy," Teddy nodded, going to Luke again and climbing up onto his lap to look at his book again, "Luke, santa getting you?"

Luke grinned down at him, hanging up the phone, "Santa's bringing me three Navy SEALs and two buddies from the Marine Corps."

"How'd you manage that!" Ana laughed, looking at the exhausted man.

"I called in favours," Luke grinned, rubbing his sore eyes, "Three SEALs are old friends of mine on leave, looking to make an extra few bucks over Christmas; I trust them completely so I'll forgo the background checks. They'll need their travel expenses reimbursed because their coming from San Diego, and they'll need a hotel too but on the greater scheme that won't be a bother," he yawned, "And the Marines are favours for Jason. Your big bear is a local hero; these two guys are friends of his from back in the day, who wouldn't be alive if he hadn't taken them under his wing in Desert Storm."

"Luke, that's amazing," Ana laughed now, excited now because it meant Christian would be getting home as soon as possible, "Thank you!"

"It's all in a day's work," he smiled at her, then looked up when Craig came in, wearing ridiculously feminine cowboy boots and the matching fawn coloured shoulder bag, "Hey baby, guess what? I've got five fit, hot army guys coming your way."

Craig went straight for his coffee, "If it means I get my boyfriend back for more than a few minutes a day I'll be happy. I miss my Reny," he huffed, "And work's been a nightmare. I miss my man's snuggles."

"I'll snuggle you," Luke flirted, opening his arms, "You wanna cuddle, baby?"

Craig rolled his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table, looking royally miserable, "No, I want chocolate but I'm on a diet. I want my boyfriend but he's working. I want Colin Firth but he's straight."

Ana laughed at the little man, running his hand through his afro Mohawk, looking stressed. She was about to make a joke when Gail came downstairs and sat down. She looked exhausted, just like everyone else, wearing one of her husband's cosy woollen jumpers to keep herself warm.

"Trevor's in San Francisco," Gail said, chewing her nails, "He's got an hour before his transition flight."

"It's going to be okay, Gail," Ana promised, squeezing her shoulder. She looked utterly terrified of flying, even in one of the company jets. She was nervously chewing her nails, fidgeting with her hair and watching the clock, "It'll be a fast flight. Take your sleeping pills and you'll be out like a light."

"Honestly, Gail," Luke nodded in agreement, "You're going to be fine. The jet is amazing; there's a bed in the back. Trevor's gonna shit a brick when he sees it."

"Trevor flies F-35s," Gail pointed out, "That's why Jason's got so many model planes in the cottage; Trevor buys him them for Christmas since he hadn't been able to join the Air Force himself."

"Jason wanted to be a pilot?" Ana asked.

"He's colour blind," Luke explained as Gail went to the bathroom again; sick to her stomach with nerves, "Trev took him up in a jet when he turned forty this year. Was like a dream come true for him."

"Wow," Ana smiled, looking over to the door when she heard Gail come back.

"Honey, come here," Luke said firmly, pulling Gail onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly, "There we go. That's better."

"I'm so scared for him, Luke," Gail sighed, settling in against him, "I can't wait to see Ryan though. And I know Jason's going to be fine, I'm positive. It's just a terrifying illness. I've tried to avoid googling it but," she wiped her eyes then and took in a deep breath, "Master Grey, is this your santa list?"

"Yup," Teddy smiled, showing her everything in his toy catalogue.

Twenty minutes later, Reynolds finally returned home looking like death warmed over. The family were all in the living room resting, waiting for Trevor. Ana was spending time with Teddy before she and Luke went back to Phoebe, the pair sitting on the floor. Luke was passed out on the recliner, snoring softly with Gail under his arm, Craig sitting on the sofa doing work on his iPad.

The flamboyant man looked up when Reynolds staggered in and flopped onto the sofa beside him, going over the sofa arm instead of around it like any civilised person would.

"Reynolds silly," Teddy chuckled, Craig pulling Reynolds all the way over and into a cuddle.

"Mrs Grey," Reynolds yawned, "Thank you."

"Thank you, Reynolds," Ana said firmly, watching as the two men shared what was probably their first kiss in a while; Craig had been working through the day and Reynolds had been at the hospital since Phoebe was born.

Teddy watched the two men kiss and cuddle, looking on curiously. Ana went to gag him before he asked but was too late, "Mommy, they kissed."

"Yes they did, Teddy," Ana chuckled, Craig smiling down at the little Christian whilst Reynolds instantly fell asleep in his arms, "Craig and Reynolds are in a relationship, like mommy and daddy and Jason and Gail, so they can kiss each other. It's allowed."

"Okay," Teddy nodded, satisfied with that answer and going back to playing with his Paw Patrol cars, "Mommy…will daddy bring back toys?"

"Maybe, Teddy," Ana smiled, enjoying the quiet time with her precious little Prince before she went to visit her new little Princess and, hopefully, get to hold her for the first time.

She hadn't wanted photos of her just yet, afraid she'd have jinxed her little baby's chances of surviving. She knew Luke had taken a few sneakily for her in case Phoebe hadn't survived the night, however. But now that she was going to be able to hold her herself, Ana was beginning to feel that excited spark in her soul; that maternal instinct.

Christian was coming home and Phoebe was getting stronger; she was one step closer to happiness.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

.

When Ana imagined America personified, Trevor Taylor was as close to the image as she was sure she'd get. She was in utter awe that the man who'd shown up was related to Jason.

Craig had greeted him at the door, the big Texan walking in wearing cowboy boots, a pair of stonewash Levi jeans and a polo shirt tucked into them with a tanned leather belt holding it all together. He looked like the cowboy caricature on the postcard Gail had sent them when Jason had gone to his home state for the holidays. All he'd needed was the hat and possibly a denim jacket and Ana was sure this was a complete piss take.

"A pleasure to meet ya'll," he said, standing tall and straight as he looked everyone in the eye. He towered over poor Craig but he was smaller than his brother, around about Luke's height. He was certainly thinner than his brother too, not ripped and big like Jason but instead very lean with bony fingers.

"I always said Brokeback Mountain was my favourite movie," Craig mumbled as he passed Ana, standing beside his boyfriend.

"Shhh," Reynolds whispered back, standing up straighter when Trevor looked in his direction.

"Trevor, can we get you a coffee?" Ana asked, completely captivated.

"Ah would appreciate that greatly, ma'am, thank you," Trevor smiled, "May ah use the facilities? Long flight."

"Just to your left," Reynolds explained, "Light's on the inside."

"Thank you," Trevor said, walking away, the sound of his heels on the laminate flooring echoing through the house.

"So, your boss's a homophobe and his brother is Glen Campbell, huh?" Craig asked Reynolds, the little man Jason's least big fan, "Wow."

"Jason's not homophobic," Reynolds grumbled at Craig.

"I'll expect him at our wedding then, front row," Craig huffed, sipping his own coffee, "I'm just saying for the record, I'm not happy his brother's here. I like Gail. She's been wonderful for you, but I'm not happy about his brother being here. Personally, I want Cowboy through there to head on back to Blue Ridge Mountains, West Virginia."

"Craig," Reynolds called after his boyfriend when he walked away, "Oh heck."

"Craig really doesn't like Taylor, huh?" Ana said, having been quiet until this moment because she didn't want to interrupt the couple.

"Not at all," Reynolds sighed, running his hand over his stubbly scalp; he needed to have it shaved again, Ana thought, noticing he'd stubble at the back of his head but none on the top, "He's adamant Jason's homophobic and he is a little but he's getting over it; he's grown up with the Don't Ask Don't Tell mentality since he was in school so I understand it's a change of mind set. I am invited to his stag party and he's extended the invite to Craig but Craig's stubborn and just-urgh," he laughed and sipped his tea, "Honestly, Mrs Grey. Men."

"Men indeed," Ana laughed then straightened up when Trevor appeared again, "Do you like milk in your coffee, Trevor?"

"Yes, ma'am," Trevor smiled which was the minute Ana saw a glimpse of Jason there in his older brother. She noticed the similarities between the two; the same strong jaw line, warm blue eyes and a kind smile. "Where is his 'little woman' then?"

Apparently Gail's nickname was universal knowledge even to the Taylor clan who lived in Texas.

On cue, Gail came down the stairs and smiled widely as she came into the kitchen, "Hello, Cowboy."

"Hello, darlin'," Trevor replied, both cuddling each other tightly, "You look as beautiful as ever."

"And you're as southern as ever," Gail laughed, "Can I get you something to eat? I have lasagne in the fridge."

"My wife told me not to on account of my blood pressure but ah would be a fool to say no to Gail Taylor's lasagne. It's why my brother is a fat shit," Trevor laughed, letting Gail go and smiling at her brightly.

Yeah, he was Jason's brother, Ana was sure of it now; he couldn't turn down Gail's cooking.

"How is Margaret?" Gail asked as Trevor sat in the kitchen. "Jason wanted us to visit after her operation to help with the kids. Was she okay? Have they caught it?"

"Ah hope so," Trevor said, looking over at Ana next to offer an explanation, "Ma wife recently had a hysterectomy for her cervical cancer; thank the lord for screening, huh?"

"Oh my god," Ana said, Gail putting a Jason-sized portion of lasagne in the oven to heat up gently, "Is she recovering?"

"It's early days but we're hopeful and being positive. We've five boys already. Sure a girl would have been swell but ah got my little Sophie." Trevor smiled, licking his lips as Gail handed him cutlery, "Thanks, Darlin'."

"Five sons?" Ana laughed in disbelief, "I struggle with having one!"

"Five indeed, ma'am," Trevor smiled, "Mathew, Tanner, Christopher and twins Jace and Lincoln. 16, 14, 10 and 8 respectfully. The Taylor Boys."

"Gosh," Ana whistled, spotting Teddy peeking into the kitchen curiously, unsure of this strange man.

"I can't believe Matty's sixteen, Trevor," Gail laughed, "Does he know what he's going to do with his life?"

"Ah have no idea," Trevor chuckled, "Taylors are army men traditionally but ah would like to see one of my sons go on to college and not enlist. Matt could join the airforce like ah did, plus he's got flying experience, but it's different from when we were younger, Gail, he'd need to really really really work hard to fly the fighter jets like I did. The world's changing."

"I know what you mean," Gail smiled, "But Matty is always welcome to stay with us for a little bit. A summer holiday."

Ana coaxed Teddy into the kitchen, scooping up her nervous little mite. She was watching Trevor tucking into his dinner and shooting the breeze with Gail as they waited for Sawyer to organise the jet for them.

"I've got to ask," Ana finally said, stroking Teddy's back, "how come Taylor doesn't have an accent?"

"We went to different military boarding schools. Ah stayed in Texas and Jason, the hellmaker, got sent out state for being really bad. He broke our Papa's jaw. Ah just got sent away to keep it 'fair' between brothers," Trevor laughed.

"Jason still has a twang," Gail mused, "There's a few things he says and I hear it. Mostly when he's tired or out of breath."

"That'll be why I've never heard it," Luke announced as he walked into the kitchen, "Jason's never tired and out of breath with me, no matter how much I try and convince him to go to third base with me." He pouted then shook Trevor's hand, "Glad to meet you at last."

"You must be Sawyer," Trevor smiled, finishing his dinner, "Jason told me so much about you."

"All bad no doubt," Luke smirked, shaking his hand then turning to Gail, "Honey, that's the jet ready at your disposal."

"Oh gosh," Gail winced, biting her lip, "Okay, okay, I'm okay."

"Ah got you, Darlin'," Trevor smiled, standing up now and taking Gail's hand, "It'll be an easy flight. We can play cards."

Gail nodded and turned to face Reynolds. She hugged high tightly, then hugged Ana, kissing little Teddy in her arms.

"Bring him home, Gail," Ana said firmly, "Give him a kick up the butt."

"I will, Mrs Grey," Gail laughed, smiling over at Craig who came back downstairs and waved Gail off too.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," Luke said firmly to Ana, "Then we can go to the hospital?"

"Perfect, Luke," Ana nodded, walking outside to wave the Taylors off.

.

Bielefeld,

Germany,

Early evening.

.

Christian was sat beside Taylor when he noticed it.

His eyes flickered.

The nurses had told him to expect slight movements from his nerves but this looked different.

"Taylor?" Christian called out, standing up now and looking down at the man's face, studying it for signs of consciousness, "Taylor, it's me. Mr Grey."

"Is he waking up?" Ryan asked, coming in from calling Sawyer outside. Luke had told them that Gail and Trevor had left five hours ago by company jet. They had another few to go but they were over half way through their trip by now.

"I think so," Christian said as he looked over at Ryan, "Want to get the nurse?"

"Sure, boss. Will you stay here?" Ryan double checked, still in security mode even though he'd only one functional arm.

"Of course," Christian nodded, "Be quick."

He turned back to face Jason and jumped back in fright when he looked back down at Jason's face; he was met by two of the darkest blue eyes he'd ever seen up close. Ana had beautiful bright blue eyes, the colour of a cloudless summer sky with the tiniest flecks of hazel around her pupil making them totally unique in Christian's mind. Jason's, Christian realised, were practically navy, they were so dark.

They stared up at him, uncertainty present. He went to speak but had a tube down his throat helping him breathe.

"Jason, it's okay," Christian said quickly, "You're in the hospital; you've got an infection."

His eyes narrowed at Christian then, shifting them left to right then focusing back on Christian once more.

"You're okay," Christian said again, "You're safe; we're in Germany."

Jason looked at Christian then did the unspeakable; he rolled his eyes.

"Mr Taylor, did you just roll your eyes at me?" Christian challenged, watching as his bodyguard did it again; a sign that he was consciously aware of his surroundings enough to know who Christian was and how to piss him off.

"You know how I feel about eye rolling from peers," Christian laughed, a little giddy with excitement; if Jason pulled through then he could close the chapter on this cluster fuck of a week and grieve Roz.

To challenge him, Jason did it again, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile behind the tube helping his breathing.

"Mr Taylor," the Nurse called, coming over and shining a flash light straight into his eyes. Christian stepped back but Ryan didn't and instead held Jason's arm for comfort. The nurse busied herself, muttering in German before excusing herself to get Jason's doctor quickly.

"Jason? It's me," Ryan called, standing next to his head now and staring down into Jason's eyes, "I'm here. I've got a cast on my wanking arm though so no tactical wanks for me for a while. You scared me Jay. Everyone's asking for you."

Sure enough, Jason focused on Ryan and Christian watched as the sick man twitched his hand, attempting to move it. But he was just too utterly exhausted to physically lift it.

"Ryan," Christian said and nodded to Jason's hand, the fingers searching for Ryan's, "He wants to hold your hand."

"Oh," Ryan grinned, taking Jason's hand loosely to avoid the different tubes sticking out of the back of his hand.

As Jason slowly moved his thumb to stroke Ryan's hand, Christian saw the young man's eyes beginning to water. Ryan had been so strong for everyone in the last week that it was such a shock to Christian to see the young guard becoming so emotional over Jason waking up. After everything that had happened, Christian hadn't appreciated how well held together Ryan had been throughout the entire ordeal.

"I'll give you a minute," Christian decided, leaning down and lightly kissing Jason's forehead which saw him receive another roll of the eyes.

"Thank you, Mr Grey," Ryan choked, forcing a weak smile and not the usual Boy Scout smile. Carefully, Ryan sat down beside Jason and pulled the man's hand up and against his cheek, letting out a shuddering breath.

Ryan saw Gail and Jason like parents, he understood how hard it would be for him and was oddly proud of the young man for keeping it together for so long. He was an ex Ranger but Christian could see everyone was oddly protective of him. Maybe it was the baby face and freckles, he mused, sitting by the coffee machine and checking his phone.

Ana had sent him photos of her holding Phoebe but they weren't loading fast enough for him.

Fucking shit hospital Wifi, he grumbled to himself, desperate to see what his Princess looked like. He almost wanted to go back to the hotel especially to see them but Jason was waking up and Ryan needed to be near him for a little bit at least.

The photos would be there in a few hours, Christian told himself, but Jason might not be.

.

Meanwhile,

Neonatal unit,

Seattle,

.

Luke shook once, then twice then, fuck it, a third time.

Who was watching?

Bugger it, he shook a forth then tucked himself back into his jeans, zipping up and going towards the sink to wash his hands. He was beyond horny now, to the point that he was missing his werewolf enthusiast and tempted to give her a call for a midnight fuck in the back of Reynold's car.

What was her name again? Suz? Stacy? Sam? Oh heck, he didn't care all that much. There was no point trying to kid himself. He wasn't going to get laid any time soon. At least not until Grey was back on home soil.

Reynolds, however, had a night off with Craig on the condition that he baby sat for Ana and Luke while they visited Phoebe. Considering that the Tedster was usually comatose after six thirty, Luke knew exactly what the couple would spend the rest of the night doing and it was not stamp collecting.

He grumbled and left the men's, checking his watch and deciding to go and get a coffee from the hospital's canteen. Maybe Deborah the barista would see him and feel sorry for his sexless life and offer to blow him?

Well, he was an optimist.

As he walked towards the canteen, he noticed a beautiful blonde walk in front of him. Normally he'd make a sly look to check out her ass but no, not this time. She smelt so fucking familiar to him that he paused and looked straight after her.

It made him feel like a stalker but Luke often noticed scents easily, able to identify most of the people in his life by their smell;

Jason smelt like old spice and the soap Luke's grandma had kept; the stuff that was so coarse it eroded his skin as well as the dirt,

Ryan smelt like Lynx Africa deodorant and sweaty feet from those cheap shoes he always wore,

Mrs Grey was Jasmine shampoo and Dolce and Gabbana perfume,

Mr Grey was a spicier scent but Luke was yet to know what cologne he used sadly; he rather liked it himself,

Gail smelt like fresh linen and was his favourite smell Luke thought; it reminded him of his mom when she was well.

That blonde woman smelt so familiar that it wasn't until he spotted her ass that he clicked, "Kate?"

Sure enough, Kate turned around and shot him that sly look. God, she was hot. That ass, the blonde hair, the gleam in her eyes…god, Luke was drooling he was sure.

"Mrs Kavanagh, what are you doing here?" Luke asked firmly, too afraid to use her married name for fear someone would hear and compromise Phoebe's safe room.

"Elliot," Kate called and Elliot came out of the men's room which Luke was just in. How'd he miss that one? Maybe he was having a shit in the cubicle while Luke used the urinals.

Luke studied Elliot curiously, noticing that he'd a tea towel wrapped around his hand, tomato sauce strategically placed to give the illusion that he'd hurt himself.

Clever fuckers; if any wayward paps followed Elliot and Kate here, they would think Kate was taking Elliot Grey to the emergency room for an injury to his hand and not to see Ana.

God, she was so fucking good.

And sure enough, Elliot removed the tea towel and pocketed it, revealing that he had full use of both hands.

"Where is she?" Kate asked, not daring to say 'Ana' allowed.

"Uncle Elliot wants to see his niece," Elliot grinned excitedly.

"She's this way," Luke nodded, deciding to skip the possibility of a blow job from the barista. Ana would appreciate seeing her best friend more than Luke reckoned he'd enjoy a fellatio from Deborah the coffee maker, "I must say, I'm incredibly impressed. She will laugh."

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Kate grinned, squeezing Luke's arm as they walked towards the Neonatal unit. Bless him, Mr Kalowski recognised Elliot Grey and waved his welcome, "Ana!"

"Kate?!" Ana gasped, sitting with Phoebe in her arms, covered in pipes but otherwise healthy, "How did you-"

"We pretended Elliot chopped his fingers off!" Kate laughed, opening her handbag and pulling out a little foodbag filled with ice and two leftover Halloween candy fingers, "He had a towel over his hand and everything!"

"Kate…Elliot…that's amazing!" Ana laughed hard, tears of happiness in her eyes, "Come over here and meet your new niece! This is Phoebe Grace Grey..."

Luke gave them privacy and left Ana with her best friend and Grey's brother, knowing she was safe with Elliot and the doorman there. He checked his watch, and sighed; time to check if Deborah is willing to spice up his life like she does his latte.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

.

That evening,

Neonatal unit,

Seattle,

Kate and Elliot sat with Mrs Grey and Phoebe for hours, each getting a turn to hold the little baby under the supervision of the nurse. There were photos and snuggles, in general, excitement for Christian and Ana's first little girl.

They'd brought a little dress in Kate's handbag; a beautiful burgundy dungaree dress with a baby grow to be worn underneath with woodland creatures on it. Luke had to admit, it was fricken adorable. They'd bought it from a preemie shop, though Phoebe was certainly closer to being full term than she was a preemie that was for sure.

At three weeks premature, she was certainly a good size and the doctors were sure she'd be released in two weeks with the rate she was developing.

"Luke, would you like to hold her?" Ana asked, poor Phoebe being passed around like a blunt at a snoop dog concert. God, a blunt sounded good around about now…

"I'm okay, ma'am," Luke said politely. Instead, he leant down and lightly kissed Phoebe's naked back, afraid to touch her head; didn't babies have a soft bit or something, "She smells beautiful."

"You like that new baby smell, my man?" Elliot asked Luke then as Luke went back to his position at the back of the room by the door.

"Who doesn't?" was all Luke replied, becoming the bodyguard again as the family placed little Phoebe in the incubator once more and continued to catch up.

The difference in Ana was palpable; she was smiling and laughing and giddy with excitement that Christian would be home to her at some point tomorrow.

Eventually, Kate and Elliot left but not before Kate pulled a bandage from her bag and wrapped Elliot's hand up in it; the pair were taking great pride in their ability to sneak past the media.

Too fucking right though; Kate had thought of everything. It was hilarious.

"Bye, guys," Ana smiled, waving them both off before looking back at little Phoebe, "So that was Aunty Kate and Uncle Elliot," she explained, "We like them lots."

"She did fantastically," Luke said, a little more at ease when Christian's immediate family wasn't there. Ana preferred Luke to be a little more casual around her, it made her feel more at ease and he was happy to oblige but when Mr Grey's family were around he maintained his tight lipped professionalism.

"She really did," Ana said with pride, watching as the nurse made her comfortable once more in the incubator, before announcing that visiting time was over for the day, "I can't wait to have her home now. I can't wait until Teddy meets his sister. I can't wait till Christian meets his daughter. I'm just…buzzing, Luke. I'm feeling so much more upbeat about it now that everything's coming together."

"I'm glad, Ana," Luke nodded, his stomach beginning to growl, "Would you object to getting takeaway tonight?"

"I thought you were eating clean for your bodybuilding?" Ana asked with a risen eyebrow, washing her hands with the antibiotic wash at the door.

"I am but…Chinese food," Luke laughed then, washing his own hands before sharing one last look towards Phoebe as he and Ana left for the night, "There's a place just around the corner."

"Oh Chinese food does sound tempting," Ana mused, licking her own lips now as they bother walked out of the hospital and into the cold Seattle winter.

Luke grinned, draping his sports jacket over Ana and briskly walking towards the Chinese across the road, Luke pulling out his wallet before Ana could pay, "My treat."

"Luke," Ana grumbled, purse in hand, "Really?"

"Please don't rob me of my manhood," Luke said firmly, "What do you want?"

"Chicken chow mien," Ana finally said; good lass, "But I'm buying the soda."

"Fine," Luke laughed, walking over to the cashier and placing an order; Sweet and Sour Pork, Salt and pepper chicken, chicken chow mien, curry sauce and two portions of chips. He saw Ana raising an eyebrow at him and for a split second he regretted his massive order. But then he loved Chinese food, "Well if I'm having a cheat day I'll do it properly," he explained.

"So I see," Ana teased, sitting whilst they waited for the order to be cooked for them. It didn't take long before they were sitting in the cosy car, Luke defrosting it whilst Ana snuggled the warm bag of food, "God damn Seattle is horrible in winter!"

"It's not pleasant," Luke huffed as he climbed back in, holding his hands over the heaters, "Fuck me it's cold," he chattered.

"Maybe when this is all over you can take that girlfriend of yours on vacation somewhere hot," Ana pointed out, "You'll all be getting paid holidays for sure. And use of the company jet."

Damn, did she still think he was with Danni?

This was awkward.

"We broke up, actually," Luke laughed weakly because shit, he missed his ex-bad still, "She dumped me a few months ago."

"She dumped you?" Ana scoffed, having met Danni one time by accident when he and Danni had gotten a table at one of Seattle's most prestigious *cough*pretentious*cough* restaurants, for their two year anniversary; one of the perks of the job. Ana and Grey had been there that same night for a dinner date with Elliot and Kate and so there had been awkward conversation for a little bit.

"I cheated," Luke admitted, scratching his head. God, it was amazing how quickly he was heating up now that he'd Ana's burning glare blistering his skin, "Yeah, I know; I'm an asshole."

"You cheated on her? Luke you were living together!" Ana snapped, "I bought you a goddamn congratulations card!"

"Well…I was drunk-"

"Oh! Oh here we go again," Ana grumbled, "All good Sawyer stories start with alcohol. Continue. But drive please while you do; this Chinese food is making my thighs burn but I'm too cold to let go."

Luke laughed as he moved Reynold's car, heading back to Fucking-Him Palace, Luke's new little nickname for the Gay couple's townhouse. Craig loved it, getting the play on Buckingham Palace, but Reynolds had been as disapproving as ever. Perhaps he was actually the biggest prude, and not Jason?

"There's nothing to tell; I was drunk, I hooked up with the girl in question in the toilets of the club," Luke shrugged, leaving out the gory details, "I told Danni straight away."

"Liar," Ana grumbled.

"Okay, yeah, I had scratches all over my back," Luke tried again, "And she noticed before I could tell her."

"Liar!" Ana snorted.

"Hey, how was that a lie?" Luke fired back, "What makes you think I couldn't get a woman to rip my back to heck? If Jason can; I can."

"That's not an image I need," Ana grumbled.

"Little Woman's got talons," Luke teased, "Purrs like a puddy cat, attacks like a tigress on heat."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Ana mumbled, "I can't believe you cheated, Luke. Honestly. You were talking about engagement rings!"

"It was a stupid mistake," Luke sighed, "I'm working on winning her back; I miss her a lot."

God, he did miss her.

He'd been an uncommunicating idiot who was starting to get cold feet about the seriousness of his relationship. Instead of telling her she needed to slow the pace when she'd began looking up joint mortgages and three bedroom houses with 'the opportunity to have a nursery', he'd fucked a topless waitress at a seedy downtown establishment.

He'd actively gone looking for sex to sabotage his chances of a future with the picket fence and kids. It was strangely lonely without her in his apartment when he came home now. He missed the little things they had together;

Making her a packed lunch for her day before he went to work himself,

Doing couple workout routines at the gym whenever he got home, no matter how late at night it may be,

How she'd record documentaries she thought he'd like to watch when he had a spare few hours,

When she waxed his back for him or plucked his eyebrows,

Singing and dancing for her when she'd a shit day at the salon she worked in.

The sound of her laughing…

Maybe it was the mounting stress of the last week and the lack of release for him, but right now all Luke wanted to do was crawl into a ball in Danni's arms and be told he was going to be okay.

Gorging himself on Chinese food was the next best thing; comfort eating.

"How do you win someone over after doing that?" Ana asked, "Realistically, Luke, how would you forgive someone for breaking your trust?"

"Boom box outside her window at midnight?" Luke joked, eager to change the subject as he switched on the radio and began singing to let Ana know that the conversation was over; he would not be taking his girlfriend on a warm holiday courtesy of the boss, "Gail and Trevor are in Germany. It's late over there but they've been to speak to the doctors and will be back first thing tomorrow. They're having an early supper with Mr Grey and Ryan before dropping them off at the jet."

"I'm so glad Gail made it out there," Ana admitted, "And Trevor too. The pair of them will be exhausted. Jason will appreciate it though; I miss out big bear."

"I miss him too," Luke agreed, turning into their street.

When they got home, Reynolds and Craig were in their bedroom, no doubt making up for lost time. At least the skinny bald bastard was getting some release. Maybe when Grey got home, Luke would feel better because since delivering Phoebe Luke felt submerged in stress.

"Tomorrow I can drop you off at the hospital, Mrs Grey, but I need to be there when Mr Grey lands at eight am, Sea-tac. If Mr Kalowski could watch the door again for you that would be a load off my mind," Luke said as he plated up, finding tomato in the fridge and coating his mountain of food.

"He said he would be there the minute visiting hour opens again," Ana promised, eating more delicately than Luke was, "I can't wait for Christian to come home. Will it be smooth?"

"If we execute it perfectly and the press don't realise that it's Grey himself coming in on the plane and not just another GEH client," Luke smiled, digging in, "We'll have him back without any fuss. The extra hands will just assure that the airport is safe for us. It's about discretion and subtlety..."

.

04:00,

The next day,

Reynold and Craig's residence,

Seattle,

.

"Luke?" Reynolds called, shaking Luke awake, "Sawyer, get up. There's a clausterfuck going down."

"Huh?" Luke yawned and checked his alarm; it was four am. Grey wasn't due to land until eight, Luke's alarm would go off in less than an hour. What was the point of further depriving him of sleep?

He sat up but only because Reynolds looked worried and the bald man never woke Luke up unless it was an emergency

"What's happened?" he asked, cracking his shoulders and neck as he began to sit up in his bed. He turned on the lap to waken up and try and adjust his eyes.

"Two words; Mia Grey," Reynolds said and handed Luke his mobile phone.

The minute he heard the words 'Mia Grey', Luke's heart sunk.

She was the ditzy, cute, girly, dopy, bubbly sister to Elliot and Christian, renowned by the security detail for being a royal pain to work alongside, particularly as a huge part of her life was now on Social media outlets like Instagram, Twitter and facebook. She'd a thing for Jason too, always groping him inappropriately and flirting with him whenever he was on the job.

The big bear despised it too and Luke knew completely why; Jason had escaped an abusive relationship with his ex-wife who'd been just as inappropriate as Mia Grey was. It hit a nerve every time the youngest Grey 'accidently' reversed up against him at parties, or when she would deliberately look over at him when drinking from a bottle as though imitating a blow job.

She thought she was being cute and funny but the reality was she came across as a spoilt child. Sure, she was lovely when she wasn't bored and looking for a little fun but normally she got a kick out of tormenting the men in uniform.

Maybe it was a sexual thing, Luke mused; she liked the fantasy of bonking off with a member of staff? Whatever the reason, no one knew quite how to approach Mr Grey about it.

Luke had had a few run-ins with Mia himself. Grey owned nightclubs downtown and, as part of his employment package, Luke received shockingly good discounts. There had been one time in particular that he'd found himself shit-faced on top label whisky, out with his Boys for his birthday, and ended up bumping into a tipsy Mia on the dance floor.

Sober Luke knew to avoid her like the plague but Drunk Luke had kept dancing and Mia had seen it as an invite, wrapping her arms around his neck and gyrating her hips against his. It had been Ryan who'd grabbed his drunken dry-humping ass away just before he'd fucked his career up and made out with her. Thank fuck for that sober-minded, quick thinking virgin.

That hadn't stopped her coming over to their table after the song was over with a 'birthday drink' –triple whisky shot and a smidgen of water- and the unsubtle offer of birthday sex – 'I can make it one for him to remember'- but by this point Luke had passed out drunk in Jason's lap, the big bear taking the drink from Mia and shotting it himself before declaring he was getting Luke home in a cab.

Maybe Ana had a point about Luke's drinking? He mused then shook himself awake and studied the outstretched phone.

It was Reynold's twitter page.

Whereas Luke, Jason and Ryan's specialties were more in the physical elements of protection, Reynolds worked the internet and all the boring ass paper work. He analysed most of the emails and death threats Grey received rather frequently so for that reason he was one of the only guards who had his own social media accounts to actively patrol what was being said online.

Luke narrowed his eyes against the bright light and read what Reynolds was offering him;

Mia Grey's twitter feed;

'So excitted to hav my beg brother tomrrow3 #family #baby #Safeatlast #Peace4TheEast'

Luke felt sick, his stomach dropping past his ball sack as he stared at the screen. He sat up and stared in utter horror at what he was seeing; how could she be so fucking stupid?

And of course there was an accompanying photo. Luke would have been shocked if she hadn't attached a fucking photo. Fucking stupid bitch had uploaded a zoomed in photo of Phoebe, resting on Elliot's chest from the day before.

Luke was shaking with rage, throwing himself onto his feet and stuffing his legs into his jeans, "That fucking cow!"

"She's deleted the original post; I called her straight away then hacked her account and took it down myself," Reynolds explained, having no doubt had a phone call from one of his sources in the press and printing world, "But it's too late; its circulating."

"How could she be so stupid?!" Luke challenged angrily.

"She was hammered, Luke. She was utterly smashed so she's probably not thought it through," Reynolds admitted, "That's why I had to take it down myself; she was being sick and singing fucking ABBA at the same time."

"Holy shit," Luke groaned, "What the fuck do I do? Grey and Ryan are flying right now; they'll be here in hours!"

"Reny? The news are running an article about Grey right now," Craig called, coming into Luke's room wearing the most adorable ducky pyjamas that Luke had ever seen a grown man wear before.

Reynolds groaned, shaking his head, "We need to contact the plane; Sea-tac is going to be a media storm."

"Has there been any threats on Grey's life?" Luke dared to ask the bald man, terrified of the answer. Grey received threats frequently and, although they never mounted to much, Jason treated them as serious which was why Luke had needed Grey to patiently wait for him to organise extra help.

"Oh yeah," Reynolds nodded, "But two in particular look medium to high threat; made by individuals who want to 'finish' what the rebels failed to do; kill Grey."

"This is out of our hands now, isn't it?" Luke cursed, "Call the authorities. Have you still got contacts in the Bureau?"

"Yup," Reynolds nodded, pocketing his phone, "I'll call them now. I'll call the hospital and let them know to be extra vigilant at the neonatal unit too. No one should be in there after visiting hours but the press are leaches."

"Good, thanks Reynolds," Luke huffed, sitting back on his bed, grabbing his pillow and screaming into it.

.

A/N

Everything seemed to be going fine for them...until Mia. I always imagined her to be a little bit of a loose cannon compared to her brothers. Probably because she was the youngest as well as being the only girl haha. Might be a little out of character but that's how I envisioned her when I read the books!

Thank you to everyone who's favourited, Pm'ed me and commented on this story so far; as always it really means a lot and I hope you're still enjoying the story. Next chapter will possibly be in a few days as I'm busy up until the weekend! It will be of Christian and Ryan landing on home soil eventually! Who's Christian going to need to see first? Ana, Phoebe or Dr Flynn? haha.

In reply to the guest reviewer (I can't reply to the review itself to answer your question because you're not signed in! :/ ), the previous chapter was the calm before the storm, so to say. I'm sorry if you felt it was just the characters having fun and 'not giving a damn', but I didn't want to just suddenly have Grey come from a warzone to home and play happy families after everything, as much as I'm excited to have the family united. There needs to be more security for him and his family to bond and heal (emotionally, physically and psychologically) together, in the absence of Taylor and Ryan. Grey returning home is paramount to the family, especially with Phoebe ill, which is what I hoped I was addressing in the previous chapter so I'm really really really sorry if I failed you there!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N; sorry for the delay in this chapter; real life got busy! Thank you for your patience and understanding though :) This is just a filler chapter; the next chapter will be the landing and it'll be a lot longer so I wanted to separate this half from the next to make it a little more readable (this chapter is 1700 words alone without the rest! :O ). The other half should go up tomorrow once I finish it, unless Black Friday proves too good to miss haha

A couple people noted they wanted more Sawyer/Sawyer to sort out Mia; I'm totally open to suggestions on this idea! What'd people like to see? :)

Anyway, like I said this chapter is probably gonna be one of the last Ryan/Christian scenes for the rest of the story.

.

Chapter twenty eight

American Airspace,

40,000 feet above,

Grey Enterprise and Holdings Jet II

"If you could have any power, which would you choose?" Christian called, scratching his bald scalp as he looked at the iPad in front of him. Ryan, true to his word, had made him a Pottermore account after the pair had spent an evening watching a couple of the movies. "Good question."

Ryan's head lifted from his game and he stared over at Christian, "Sorry, Sir, I was catching a Pikachu. What did you say?"

Christian rose an eyebrow, watching the grown man playing a video game on his 3DS. He'd been engrossed in it since they left Germany, having purchased both the console and the game in the mall they visited before leaving.

What the fuck was a Pikachu?

"It's a pokemon, Sir," Ryan explained, showing him the little rectangle square, "I've got to make a team that's stronger than Sawyer's. You see, he's already completed the game and he's got lots of water based pokemon and if I have a high level Pikachu I'll fry 'em with electricity."

Fucking virgin.

"I was just saying, 'If you could have any power, which would you choose?' is a good question," Christian said, showing Ryan his own screen.

Ana would think it was hilarious, Christian was sure, if she knew he was finding out which house he belonged to. According to Ryan, Teddy loved magic and loved watching the movies and listening to the books in the car, even though he was little still. Christian had already decided he would take Teddy and Ana to Harry Potter world when he got back, spend a couple of days with just Teddy because Christian knew full well that Phoebe was going to have to be their centre of attention for the next few days, maybe weeks.

"Oh, yes for sure," Ryan agreed, putting his own game down and walking across the cabin to sit beside Christian, "What are your options again?"

"Mind reading, Invisibility, Superhuman strength, speak to animals, change the past and to alter your appearance at will," Christian read out in summary, "That's tough!"

"Read minds," Ryan said instantly, "It would make the autism thing easier. When I was in care, I wish I could have read the minds of the people taking me and my twin. If I could then I'd know who really wanted us and who were just looking to foster for the benefits. Or I would know who was a time waster when they came to see us, so that I never got my hopes up of getting adopted."

"That's…that's deep," Christian admitted, looking at the young man beside him, "I knew you were a care kid but I never realised for how long."

"We had a lot of foster homes and placements," Ryan shrugged and gave Christian that bright Boy Scout smile he'd come to adore seeing. It calmed him down so much when he saw that friendly grin, "I was just glad they never split me and my twin up. Really, we were the lucky ones."

Christian begged to differ; he'd been the lucky one when Carrick and Grace had pushed their way through the courts to keep him. He'd had an almost complete childhood, safe in Seattle. Ryan and his twin hadn't had that luxury.

"I think," Christian said, staring at the options on the screen, "that I'd want the power to change the past," he mused.

"But changing the past could muck up your future," Ryan pointed out quickly, "No Mrs Grey, no kids, no me," he joked and Christian laughed a little.

"You're right," he agreed after a little thought, "Changing your appearance at will then. If I could have done that, I'd have changed myself into one of the Rebels and walked out of that country easy."

He pressed the relevant panel and read the next questions, excited to tell Ana what he was. Well, to be fair, he was just excited to see Ana full stop, without doing this nearly laughable quiz. The novelty of magic was lost on him but Ana was a book lover. He hadn't realised her passions for literacy stretched out of the realm of romance and period novels.

"Late at night, walking alone down the street, you hear a peculiar cry that you believe to have a magical source. Do you," Christian read, "Proceed with caution, keeping one hand on your concealed wand, draw your wand and try to discover the source of the noise, draw your wand and stand your ground, or watch from the shadows and assess before making judgement," Christian read next, "Gotta be the last one. That's how I treat the business world; I learn everything I can before approaching the situation," Christian concluded.

"There you go!" Ryan chuckled, "You're finally relating Harry Potter to real world situations."

"Knowledge is power," Christian shrugged, looking up when the airhostess came towards them, "Shirley, can I get another gin?"

"Of course, Mr Grey," she smiled, looking at Ryan next, "Anything for yourself, sir?"

Ryan shook his head, Christian noticing a flush on the man's cheeks. God he was useless when it came to women, "No thanks, Cheryl."

"It's Shirley, Mr Ryans," Shirley reminded him, the poor kid blushing brighter, "But okay. I'll bring that right to you, Mr Grey."

"Thank you, Shirley," Christian nodded, waving her off then looking at Ryan, "You're hopeless with women, aren't you?"

"Just attractive ones," Ryan shrugged, going back to his video game whilst Christian continued to this stupid quiz. He was probably over thinking it to hell but it was passing the time nicely. They'd be landing in Sea-tac in a matter of hours.

He couldn't wait to see Ana and Teddy and meet little Phoebe and recover, together. He knew he would need a lot of support from his family, friends and Flynn especially, but he was ready and willing to put the work in to get healthy and well minded again.

"Ryan, what's a merpeople?" Christian asked then as Shirley came back, carrying a glass with a twist of lemon on the rim. He took it from her with thanks, having a small sip.

"Merpeople are like mermaids," Ryan said patiently.

"Of course it is," Christian laughed, continuing with the game, "Ryan, I'm a ravenclaw!"

"Are you, sir?" Ryan beamed, "So am I! We're the intelligent group. Creative, witty, wise."

"Is that better than Huffing-fluff, Griffindog and the snakey one?" Christian asked curiously.

"I'd say so," Ryan chuckled, "But I'm biased. Glad to have you in Ravenclaw, sir," he laughed.

Christian nodded then looked up and realised Shirley had yet to return to the pilot's cabin, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes Sir, Captain Urquhart has asked if Mr Ryans could come to the cockpit," Shirley said, looking at Ryan.

"Okay," Ryan nodded, standing up slowly and closing his game off one more. He handed it to Christian for safe keeping, scratching the rim of his cast, "I'll be right back sir. Go find out what your patronus is for Mrs Grey. Mines is a dolphin, Sawyer is a dragon, Mrs Grey is a Rottweiler."

Christian watched Ryan leave, feeling his chest tighten in panic. His go-too emotional state was terror, it would appear, and it took a few good, deep breaths to level out the sudden sickness he felt.

Oh fuck he was a mess mentally; he was so paranoid that it was surreal. What was going to get him up here? There were no rebels. There was Ryan, Shirley and Captain Urquhart. No rebels, no danger. He was safe.

Safe, you are safe, you are safe, you are safe…

He continued to chant that to himself before going onto the next quiz and answering a few more questions. It certainly was taking his mind off Ryan's absence and he was excited by how much closer to home he was getting.

After two minutes of quick, impulsive answers, he stared as a ghostly figure of a vole appeared.

A Vole.

A fucking vole?!

How did he have a fucking vole as a stupid spirit animal ghost thing? What was this shit?!

Angry with his result, he threw the iPad down beside him and glared at his drink. Fucking rodent.

When Ryan came back to him, Christian looked up at him in exasperation. "How did Luke fucking Sawyer get a Dragon and I got a shitty vole? I'm so much more a dragon than he is!"

"You got a vole, sir?" Ryan asked, forcing a smile at him. Hmm, that was odd, Christian thought, but he was sure if there was a problem he'd be informed by the captain too, "A vole is a good one; voles are important animals."

"My wife is a Rottweiler and I'm a vole," Christian said in disgust, "How am I going to win with a vole?"

"Well, Mr Grey, it could be worse. I heard someone got a salmon," Ryan offered then let out a sigh, "Sir. There's a bit of a problem; Mia Grey tweeted about your arrival…by posting a picture of your baby."

Christian felt his eyes widen in fear; the rebels knew where he was! They knew he had a daughter! They'd travel to Seattle and get them, Christian was certain. Oh god, oh god, oh go-

No, he was listening to his irrational fear once again. The rebels wouldn't come for him. They'd never get to the US and even if they did somehow, there was absolutely no way they'd be able to get at him. He was Christian Grey, after all.

Ryan didn't seem to realise it wasn't the media he was frightened of and continued talking, "Mr Grey, Sawyer attempted to have the jet redirected but Urquhart doesn't have enough fuel left and the closest runways wont take us short notice," he explained, "And Sea-tac aren't being helpful either. But don't worry, okay? Sawyer has called in the FBI and he and Reynolds have a plan."

"Is it a good plan?" Christian attempted to joke, terrified at the prospect of being in crowds again. He just wasn't ready to mentally deal with it without having a nervous breakdown. He was going to murder Mia.

Or worse; he'd tell on her.

Even in their adulthood, Carrick Grey could put the fear of god into his children which was good; Mia needed a reality check. Fucking-URGH! Christian couldn't believe she could be so stupid.

"It is a good plan," Ryan nodded, "What I need you to do, Sir, is…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

"In recent years, Christian Grey and his young family have seen a massive influx of popularity, particularly after the birth of baby Teddy," the news anchor smiled, chatting to a group of women around a table. Gossiping women, Sawyer thought as he got dressed for this.

"They've been branded Seattle's Royal family, Christian Grey donating more money to the impoverished than most other successful businessmen," Gossiping Woman 1 said, clasping her hands excitedly, "In fact, in recent years, Grey has been linked to the British royal family. Does that mean play dates between Teddy and the Prince and Princess? Ooooooh!"

Anchor woman smiled and nodded, "It's amazing how news of his being well and alive and on his way home have affected the markets already! The dollar is up again and so are the value of shares linked to GEH. Grey is truly an influential man-"

"Plus he is gorgeous," Gossiping Woman 2 interrupted, lowering the tone completely. The audience laughed, Sawyer just glared, scratching his balls as he hunted for his lucky pants, "And his wife; stunning. They're really a beautiful family."

The audience clap in agreement, for fuck sake.

The anchor woman politely intervened once more to report that a 'welcome party' had gathered of Christian Grey's charity benefactors wanting to welcome the 'American hero' home.

Sawyer never got a welcome home like that, he grumbled, finding his lucky pants and then slipping them on. He grabbed his suit pants next before putting on his last ironed shirt; thank you Gail. Heading downstairs, he met Reynolds looking as smart as ever, their three SEAL friends and the Two Marines who Luke had managed to source and also a few of Reynolds friends from the FBI.

"Is everyone aware of the plan?" Luke asked firmly, seeing Ana and Craig in the kitchen behind the group.

A unanimous 'Yes, chief' sounded.

God, Luke hadn't been called Chief since he was in the Seal Teams. Felt kinda nice…and kinda terrifying.

Felicity, the head of the little entourage of FBI agents, smiled slyly over towards him, "Ready, Luke?"

Luke had cast an eye over her and, yeah, he thought she was pretty. Her hair was a little bushy and scraped back off her forehead too tightly, but he'd certainly fucked worse. He liked her eyes, dark brown, almost black; they were surreal. Twin them with her figure and…yeah he'd go there for sure.

"I'm always prepared; it's the SEAL in me," Luke said with a lower tone than he'd normally use to emphasise both his manliness and his alpha-male dominance.

"Right," Luke finally nodded, addressing the group, "Lets pile into the SUVs. Remember, do not engage in conversation and please at give warning before punching someone." He added, then cast a look over to the worried Mrs Grey. He didn't offer her a smile because he knew it would do nothing to ease her nerves. Instead, he focused on the job; bringing her husband home to her and his kids.

"I'll bring up the rear," Reynolds said, not going in the SUVs with the other guards. That wasn't part of the plan.

"Good, keep in contact," Luke nodded and led the way into the awaiting cars, glad he'd remembered his gloves as he stepped out into the freezing cold Seattle winter.

.

Ten minutes later,

Sea-tac,

Seattle.

Luke couldn't believe the sight before him; there were hundreds of press but equally as many well-wishers out to welcome home their beloved Grey. It just showed how influential a person with money could become, Luke thought. Grey's charity work had obviously left a vulnerable group in society in his awe.

Luke noticed a couple of members from Wheelies, a group of teenage wheelchair basketball players who received wheelchairs at discounted prices through Grey's trust fund, their court actually belonging to one of the many buildings GEH owned throughout the city. Luke saw those teens waving signs of Welcome Home, a few even going as far as to wave at Luke as they recognised Grey's usual security detail.

Over to the far side was members of a second group which benefited from Grey's Trust; a women's only shelter. Luke wasn't really allowed into the building; it was a safe place for women and children only. Jason went in with Grey very rarely, Grey normally too busy himself to visit every single benefitting charity.

Food banks, soup kitchens, inner city clubs for low income children…Luke was so touched to see how many people had come to wave their man home. It was inconvenient as hell but touching. It gave him the warm gooey feeling inside his stomach.

"Right, please reframe from hitting the fans," Luke clarified, "The Press, sure, fuck them. But not the fans."

"Aye, Chief," the call came again as they climbed out at the door of the airport, the lurking cameras and paparazzi watching and waiting, taking photographs of Sawyer out of habit; they no doubt expected Mrs Grey to come out of the SUV if Luke was present.

Not today, Luke smirked, marching inside where they were met by airport security and led to a place they could meet Grey.

"Get Grey straight to the hospital," Luke reminded them, "I'll linger and get Captain Urquhart and Shirley off safely away from the mobs. But Grey is the priority and Grey needs to go to hospital ASAP."

Right on cue, Grey appeared, escorted by two security guards as he walked slowly into the airport from the runway.

Grey! Grey! Grey! Over here Grey! Christian! Mr Grey! Grey! Grey!

"Mr Grey," Luke called over the paparazzi's shouting. Grey's suit blazer was over his head so no one could see his face. Thank fuck. His shoes were polished neatly, his formal charcoal trousers were pressed and neat, no doubt thanks to Gail.

God, Luke loved that woman.

"Lets get you home, Mr Grey," Felicity, the FBI agent called, placing her hand on Grey's back whilst the men all formulated a tight circle around him.

Grey! Grey! Grey! Over here Grey! Christian! Mr Grey! Grey! Grey!

The paparazzi began flashing their lights everywhere, and at everyone. Luke was dazzled but at no point did he stop pushing his way through the crowd to get back to the SUV and get Grey to safety. The lights flashing reminded Luke of nights in a crossfire when he was in the SEAL teams himself.

Flash. Flash. Bang. Bang. Shot. Shot.

It angered him greatly; inconsiderate bastardly pricks had no idea what Ryan and Grey had gone through; to show up in their hundreds and flash lights in their face was simply barbaric to Luke.

"Back off!" Luke warned as the media got touchy and someone made to grab the coat covering Grey's face from the entire crowd, "Back the fuck off! Back off! Before I rip that fucking camera out your hands and up your fucking arse."

When his threat went completely ignored and Luke was flashed by the cunt right in the face, he puffed out his chest and shoved the pap hard, breaking formation around Grey for a mere second to make an example of said pap. Grabbing the guy's camera, Luke chucked it to the floor before going back to his spot and continuing to shove his way with the others towards the car before he got violent.

He hated the media.

Only a few more yards, Luke thought, seeing Grey's fans waving excitedly towards them. God, Luke felt like a dick head; these people had braved the cold to see Grey home but they had no time to stop. Grey had to get to safety and to get to the hospital to be checked out.

Grey! Grey! Grey! Over here Grey! Christian! Mr Grey! Grey! Grey

"Mr Grey, how did you-"

"No comment," one of the Marines snapped and shoved the guy back too, a small riot breaking out between the two men. The pap threw a punch and, typical marine, he threw one back which actually struck.

Fuck.

Grey! Grey! Grey! Over here Grey! Christian! Mr Grey! Grey! Grey

"Move Mr Grey!" Luke shouted over the noise as the second marine stopped to help his companion defuse the tense situation.

Grey moved, being led by Felicity quickly and as swiftly as he could be. Finally, they reached the SUVs, Luke running ahead and opening the door for them whilst Felicity barged in with Grey, a second FBI agent beside him and one of the SEAL helpers jumping into the front to drive for Luke, "Get Grey gone!"

Grey! Grey! Grey! Over here Grey! Christian! Mr Grey! Grey! Grey

Luke slammed the door shut and helped the Marines and the remaining SEALs formulate a human barricade to prevent them from blocking the car. Eventually the SEAL had the engine going, revving it and driving past as quickly as he could without endangering the lives of those stupid enough to come between a SEAL and his mission objective; get Grey to the hospital.

"I'll get the others off the plane," Luke ordered the remaining men, the media shamelessly chasing after the SUV on foot to try and get at least one photo of Grey without the jacket over his head, hiding him from the world.

"Will we get you at the hospital?" Manny, one of the SEALs, asked, shouting over the noise of the crowd.

"Yes," Luke nodded, "To cover the baby. It's visiting hours now. Remember, they're taking Grey to another hospital so don't follow him. You remember which has Phoebe in it?" he explained, knowing the retired old doorman, Mr Kowalski just wouldn't be able to cope with the demands of a media mob.

"Aye, Chief, I know which hospital to go to," Manny nodded, turning to the two Marines and the remaining FBI, "Lets go! Into the SUV!"

Luke squeezed his way through the crowd and headed back towards the airport. It was noticeably quieter now that the media had gone outside to try and capture photos of Grey. Parasites.

Luke spat on the floor just before going into the warmth, adjusting his tie and hair as he approached the Arrivals bay, standing patiently for the Captain and Shirley to appear so he could escort them to safety…

.

Meanwhile…

In the SUV,

On route for hospital,

Seattle.

.

Felicity checked her phone, seeing a text from Reynolds;

'You're clear. Keep going forward. Go to General Hospital, NOT Phoebe's hospital. Reply to confirm you understand.'

Thank Jesus for that…

'Roger that, Reynolds.' She text him back.

"Reynolds says we've shaken off our tail," Felicity called to the driver, sitting back with a sigh. That hadn't been the hardest job of her career but, considering she was supposed to be on holiday, it hadn't exactly been peaceful and stress free, "You can take the jacket off you head."

"I think I'll need help," came the voice underneath the charcoal grey suit; Christian Grey's signature outfit, "My wrist is really sore, ma'am."

Felicity nodded and slowly, she removed the jacket from the man's shoulders, and was greeted by an oddly handsome young man.

Sawyer had informed her that he was ex Ranger but he looked so innocent with a wide and bright Boy Scout smile, freckles speckled across his cheeks.

"Thank you, ma'am," the man smiled, tenderly holding his wrist for support, "I had to remove my cast to make it convincing but it's caused me to move it when it's still supposed to be healing."

"You did fantastically…Ryans, is it?" Felicity asked.

"Ryan, ma'am. Well no, technically I'm Jonathan Ryans but Ryan, singular, is what I tend to get called," the man explained, giving her that adorable smile. Now that he was sat up and straight, it was very clear to see that Grey's suit barely fitted him; the buttons were straining on the white shirt, his thighs bulging in the suit.

He kicked off Grey's brogues with a low moan, Felicity watching as he flexed his toes, "Grey's an eleven, I'm a twelve and a half," he explained.

"Are those Iron man socks?" Felicity asked curiously, staring at the man's large feet.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Ryan chuckled, "My Secret Santa got me Avenger socks and a Batman logo," he explained, "I think I got the best gift to be fair. Luke got a t-shirt that says 'Bring Back Fingering 2016' which is also pretty funny too," he said, then caught himself, "Unless you think that's offensive. I suppose a woman might find that offensive. I'm a feminist."

Felicity laughed; god, Luke was right. The guy was a fucking virgin.

"It's fine," she waved his awkwardness away, looking at his feet, "I'm more of a Captain America girl myself."

"You're wrong," Ryan laughed, "It's Tony Stark all the way. He's the man!"

Felicity laughed as, in his excitement, he jarred his painful wrist, "Here," she called, taking her blouse off and fashioning a sling out of it, thankful she had her thermals on underneath, "Hold still."

"O-okay," Ryan told her, watching her intently as she tied her blouse sleeves behind his neck, his head bowed towards her chest to allow her to see what she was doing. Satisfied that it was secure enough, she then helped Ryan guide his injured wrist into his new sling, "It smells like your perfume." He observed, flushed behind his freckles, "Thanks."

Beside him, the other FBI agent was rolling his eyes, no doubt finding his innocence hilarious. Felicity rather liked it. He was sweet, unlike Luke fucking Sawyer who thought he was like Don Juan's hotter brother.

She noticed Ryan squirming a little to get comfortable in his tight clothes before he finally coughed, "Excuse me, ma'am," he said, using his good hand to unbuckle his trousers, "I'm losing circulation below my waist," he laughed, "I'm a fat bastard compared to the boss," he laughed it off, zipping down his fly before quickly covering his lap with Grey's blazer, "So much better," he sighed, laying his head back against the car seat.

"Let it go, let it go," he hummed then, staring out of the window with a loving expression, "God bless the USA."

So where's Christian? Next half to come (:

I always imagined Christian and his family (Ana, Ted and Pheob) to be a little like the Royal Family to an extent; After his traumatic childhood I can imagine Grey doing a lot of charity work in the city which I reckon people would love him for. I think his impact on the world financial market would make him a target for the media, hence the heavy and desperate paparazzi in this chapter.

Others may not agree but that's how I imagined his future becoming; Ana giving him the confidence to be more public with his goodness.

Hope you enjoyed this half! I'm off for a drink!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty**

"Holy shit," Luke said before he could stop the words from escaping his lips. But really, what else was he supposed to say, watching Grey shuffling out into the Arrival's Lounge.

Holy fucking shit.

What the fuck had happened to him?

Where the fuck was his hair?

Christian Grey glared at Luke's bluntness but Luke honestly didn't give a damn. He couldn't believe the state his boss was in. It was such a stark contrast from the man Luke had waved off with Ryan, Jason and Roz weeks ago. Gone was the charcoal suit, in-control mannerisms. Compared to the Grey Luke was used to dealing with, this man was a stranger.

He was dressed in Captain Urquhart's pilot uniform which was almost two sizes too big on Grey. The white coloured jacket really brought out his sun damaged complexion and Luke was able to see that his cheeks and nose were starting to peal. The large arms and loose fabric also highlighted the fact that Grey was thinner than he'd been before going.

He'd a nasty looking gash on his cheek which had been taped together rather than stitches which, Luke hoped, meant he wouldn't be burdened with a large scar down his cheek. Fuck, what the hell had cause such a burrow on his face? Ryan had said something about a grenade on the phone; had Grey been cut by a fragment of a grenade shell when it went off?

Probably.

"I don't feel well," Christian said and Luke focused on his eyes; they were nearly black, the man completely wired with fear. He wrapped his arms around his chest, shuffling towards Luke in the Arrivals Lounge, his voice weak and strained, "I don't feel well."

Luke watched as Christian lifted the pilot's hat and wiped sweat from his scalp, able to see the extent of Grey's balder; he'd never appreciated the shape of Grey's head before this point in his working career. It was the first time that Luke felt more attractive than his boss too, which actually didn't feel as good as it should have done to Luke. Nah, all Luke felt staring at Grey was pity.

Fuck. With the white uniform, thin appearance, the bald head, terrifying look in his eyes and that gash on his cheek Luke thought Grey looked like a Bond villain.

The original Goldfinger, but probably richer.

"I really don't feel well," Grey continued to say and Luke noticed that, yeah, Grey was white like a ghost and shaking, eyes bouncing everywhere. Ryan had said on the phone that Grey was exceptionally anxious of being in open spaces so he imagined being in an airport wouldn't be helping his nerves.

"Sir, I'm going to get you home calmly and safely. Ryan explained," Luke promised as confidently as he could, "Welcome home, Sir. Please, keep your hat over your face."

"Luke," Grey said then and grabbed Luke's bicep with a shaky, bony hand, "I'm scared."

"I know," Luke said and, fuck it, he took the bastard's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly, "I will get you out of here right now and then we're going to get you to Ana and then to the hospital to get checked up."

"I want to see my daughter," Christian choked up then, words apparently a serious struggle for him, "Please?"

The bastard just said 'please'; Luke was flabbergasted. He never said 'please' to the guards, never. He was seriously messed up, Luke thought, realising now that getting Grey outside was going to be harder than he'd hoped.

"I promise, Mr Grey," Luke said firmly, staring into his eyes, "Look at me? If you follow me right now I will get you out of here and home, safe."

Grey nodded but made no attempt to let go of Luke's hand. Walking holding his hand was going to draw attention, Luke realised but the man was barely hanging on to his sanity. If Grey needed to hold his hand then Luke would allow it. The alternative would otherwise be letting Grey go without his hand and have a full blown anxiety attack in the middle of the airport terminal where, Luke was sure, there was still lingering media members.

"Come on, this way," Luke finally said, coaxing him onwards through the terminal. It was a slow pace, barely more than a shuffle but Grey was moving. They passed a trolley rack and a couple of airhostesses which gave the men a funny look for holding hands, "We're going to go out this way and meet Reynolds who has a third car for me and you."

"Luke I can't." Grey said, stopping and digging his heels into the ground.

"Yes you can; you've got me," Luke promised.

"No, Luke, I can't. I'm going to be sick," Christian choked, shaking his head and covering his mouth with his free hand as his tummy started to heave.

"Shoot. Okay. Come on, hang on," Luke sighed, quietly cursing under his breath as he led Grey towards the nearest men's room. He got his Boss in just in time, Christian running over to the nearest empty cubicle and choking up his in-flight breakfast.

"It's alright," Luke cooed, unable to rub Grey's back. It was in his goddam contract not to touch the boss in certain places. Taylor got away with it but Luke knew better than to touch these sensitive areas of the boss's body when he was already mentally unwell, "Get it up and out of your system, boss."

"I was fine but I just snapped on the plane," Christian gasped, spitting out chunks of cereal. Frosties, Luke thought, standing just outside the cubicle, the door open a little, "I'm so scared, Luke."

"I know you're scared but I need you to fight through it for two minutes, Sir. Two minutes," Luke stressed, getting him some hand towels to wipe his mouth a lot.

"Two minutes then Ana," Christian nodded, taking a shuddering breath, "Ana. Teddy. Phoebe. Okay. Okay, lets go."

"Holy shit, Christian Grey!" someone yelled, Luke spinning around and catching a pap with a camera around his neck.

"This bathroom is occupied," Luke snapped, "Please leav-"

The bastard flashed the camera.

Luke snapped.

Feeling himself losing his temper, Luke grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him against the wall forcefully, able to hear the wind leave his lungs. He grabbed the camera next, yanking it violently from his by the strap. He swung it like a set of nunchucks and smacked it against the tiled wall repeatedly, shards of black plastic flying. The pap shoved Luke hard then, Luke hitting the sink before stepping forwards and punching the Pap in the jaw.

"Hey!" the pap snapped furiously, punching back and grappling Luke momentarily, kicking him.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Luke shouted, finally taking control of the fatter man and shoving him into a cubicle, knocking him over the toilet.

He slammed the door on the pap's face before grabbing Christian by his shirt and dragging him to his feet, "We move now." When he looked as though he were about to argue, Luke snarled, "Now Grey; move!"

Grey nodded quickly then and took Luke's hand again, the pair running quickly out of the bathroom and making their way across the lounge at a speed faster than a brisk walk.

"Hey!" the pap from the bathroom yelled, shouting after them, "That's Grey!"

Luke's head snapped up as he spotted the pap pointing towards him and Grey.

Bastarding cunt!

Luke looked around quickly, scanning the lounge and spotting a few lingering paparazzi staring over towards them and readying their cameras.

Double bastarding cunt!

"This way," Luke said, grabbing Grey's hand himself and charging onwards before the pair had to break into a complete bolt as they were chased by flash photographers. A few security guards went to intervene but Luke didn't stop his pace, dragging Grey after him.

"Where are we going?" Grey asked worriedly, looking ahead and not over his shoulder, making sure to keep his hat down over his face nice and tightly.

"Left!" Luke shouted, though Grey could do nothing but follow Luke in this instance as they made their way towards a fire escape, "Just through here!"

"Luke, you can't," Grey pointed out but Luke had already opened the door by pressing the bar handle and had stepped outside into the freezing cold Seattle winter.

When Grey looked at the fire alarm in shock that it hadn't began screaming, Luke explained with a shrug, "Reynolds made it happen."

Luke closed the door behind them, the alarm disabled and so not being set off thanks to that fantastic CIA bastard. Luke had to admire Reynolds for his contacts; the bald man certainly knew a lot of hi-tec wonder kids for sure and they always seemed to be knowledgably.

"Where do we go now-" Grey started then paused, his jaw dropping as he spotted Reynolds sitting on the bonnet of Grey's beloved Audi R8.

His baby, the brilliantly sleek and sexy grey monster of a car.

"Your chariot awaits," Luke laughed, catching the keys that Reynolds chucked him, smooth as hell. God, Luke was aroused just holding the keys, hurriedly climbing into the driver's side since Grey was really in no state to drive the vehicle himself.

And even if he was in a state to drive it, there was no chance Luke would let him and miss his own chance to drive the sexy car. He pressed his foot on the pedal and revved the engine. Oh fuck, this was better than sex, Luke grinned, doing it again and then again.

Reynolds approached the boss and shook Grey's hand with enthusiasm; "I'm so glad you're home to us, Sir," he smiled, "Please, drive safe. I'll see you both back home." He said and Luke noticed the gay man actually checking the boss out in his white uniform.

Yeah, Grey looked good in uniform, Luke had to agree. Even when he looked like shit warmed over, the oversized uniform did look grand.

"Thank you, Reynolds," Grey nodded and climbed into the passenger side, closing the door behind him, then looked over at Sawyer, "If you so much as scratch this car, I will have you executed."

"Of course, Sir," Luke grinned, opening the glove box and pulling out Grey's own aviators and sliding them on. The icy floor and the low sun made driving blinding. Plus, Luke knew he looked sexy as fuck, driving this car with the shades and suit on.

His mobile phone connected with the car's media player and so Luke turned the music on full; Boys Are Back In Town, Thin Lizzy.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Luke saw Grey smile for the first time, no doubt feeling safe in his favourite car, even with Luke behind the wheel.

The drove out past the front of the airport and Luke honked the horn at the remaining paps, Grey laughing weakly then, copying Luke and flipping them off.

"Dirty bastards," Luke grinned because fuck professionalism; he was driving Grey's R8 so he wasn't going to lose his job in this exact moment.

"Yeah," Grey nodded in agreement, "Fucking parasites."

"Over their sir," Luke pointed to the disappointed fans of Grey who'd come to welcome him and hadn't seen him, "That's your fans; a lot of people came to welcome you home."

"Really?" Grey asked in shock, as though he hadn't appreciated his own popularity. Luke knew the man didn't think much of himself but that was why the media loved him all the more; he wasn't one of these Kardashian types, "Toot the horn and roll down the window," Grey said as they neared the group, "Slow the car."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, grinning when he felt the boss starting to act more like the man Luke had waved off weeks ago. He did as instructed, slowing the audi and honking the horn, the remaining fans looking over in shock and waving.

Unlike the media, these individuals cheered and shouted welcomes;

Mr Grey! Christian! Welcome home! You look amazing! Mr Grey glad you're home! We love you!

"Thank you!" Grey shouted out to them, throwing the Captain's hat out towards the Wheelies group like a regular rolling stone, "Thank you so much!"

Luke revved the car again, turning up the music to near deafening levels before burning rubber down the road towards Ana and the city; 'The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town…'


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty one**

Ana was chewing her lip badly, staring at the front door.

Then the clock on the wall.

Then the table.

Then back to the front door.

Where was he?

"Oh God," she whined, running her hand through her hair then letting out a sigh before standing and going through to the living room to check on Teddy and 'Waig', Craig keeping Teddy amused for her while she struggled with her nerves. She wanted Christian home desperately and she also really wanted to get to the hospital to see Phoebe for a few hours.

Where was he?

"Mommy," Teddy called excitedly, copying Craig who was doing a DVD dance work out.

Craig laughed, looking down at the little tot with a warm expression, "We've been doing the Nae Nae, haven't we Teddy?"

"Whip, nae nae," Teddy cheered, turning back to the tv and trying to keep up with the instructor once more.

"He's really taken to you, Craig," Ana smiled softly, watching Teddy, "Have you and Reynolds thought about having children?"

"We've spoken about it more lately," Craig smiled, "I didnt want kids until I met Teddy. I've no experience with children where as Reny has five sisters," he explained, running a hand over his afro mohawk.

"Would you find a woman to carry a baby for you?" she asked curiously, sitting in the living room near the door so she could watch for Christian.

"Oh no. I don't think I'd want that," Craig sighed, "I would rather adopt. Reny wants a baby though. I just don't know," he chuckled, shrugging, "It's a lot to think about and my career is really going places right now. A baby wouldn't really practical I don't think. But maybe. I'm honestly not sure."

Ana nodded then looked up when she thought she heard the door.

It was just the mailman, for crying out loud, Ana going back to chewing her lip nervously and watching Teddy shake his little money maker. Her son was Christian's double and often she wondered what her man's life would have been like had he ended up in a family like Teddy had. Would he gave pushed himself to become the businessman he was today? Would he have taken up a more traditional job?

Detective Christian Grey?

Teacher Christian Grey?

Postman Christian Grey?

Soldier Christian Grey?

She focused on Teddy once more and smiled, excited for Christmas now that he was older and knew who Santa was now. Plus they would be getting phoebe home for Christmas too. Gosh she hadn't had time to buy anything for their little girl coming home, Ana realised.

They had the basics set up; crib, changing mat, carrier chair. But both she and Christian had wanted to wait until she was born to know her gender so they could spend a day together buying everything she'd need.

Gosh, Phoebe didn't even have a selection of clothes. Just a few sleeper suits in neutral colours. And what made it worse was that the only people who'd believed phoebe would be a girl were Grace and Jason Taylor.

Everyone else thought Ana was having another boy, including Ana herself.

Darn they'd need to get organised soon, Ana sighed; Phoebe was getting stronger and bigger. One look at her and people would think she was a normal new born baby and not three weeks premature. She would be out soon, the doctor assured Ana.

"Craig can I ask a huge favour?" Ana said, staring at Craig.

He turned around from his work out DVD, sweating a little. He pulled off his jumper and Ana noticed that he'd a lovebite on the junction between his neck and shoulder. It was a little harder to see because Craig was so dark skinned but she noticed it for sure.

Huh, Reynolds gave him a hickey.

Luke was right when he'd said they'd never leave their bedroom on their night off. Wow, Ana couldn't imagine Reynolds being so in the moment that he'd do that to Craig. He was quiet, stable, in control. Huh.

"Oh you spotted it," Craig laughed and Ana realised she'd been caught staring at Craig's neck, "Well...my man's been so busy lately that he's been neglecting my fine ass." Craig pouted, "Or at least that's what I told him so he'd feel guilty and buy me a new makeup table for Christmas for my office."

"That's so...perfect," Ana laughed, "Perfect and evil all in the same bundle."

Craig grinned then waved his hand over his small body. Without his creeper heels on, he was maybe just Ana's size in height. "Sweetheart, I get what I want. Even before sex. Reny is a sucker for being guilted into doing what I want. I just told him a makeup table would make me feel loved so he ordered the one I wanted then and there...then marked my neck when he got a little territorial in bed. Geez I felt like a virgin last night, girlfriend." he tut, shaking his head as he forgo on the rest of the work out and decided he wanted to gossip more.

Ana had to smile; she really loved Craig. He was friendly, warm, sassy as hell but intelligent and exceptionally principled which Ana admired. It would be easy for him to just accept Taylor's attitude to keep the peace for Reynolds but Craig was an advocate for change.

She was certainly going to miss Craig when this was all over, knowing that it would be unfair for Reynolds if Ana was to continue with her friendship. It put him in an awkward position.

"I'm so nervous of Christian coming home," Ana sighed, watching the door again, "I don't know what to expect...but I hope he's not going to expect..."

"Sex?" Craig said for her, "Don't worry, sweetie, Luke made me sign the updated NDA forms when you all got here. He's a dish, isn't he?"

Ana laughed and had to nod. Luke Sawyer was hot, Kate and Mia often made their attractions known to Ana whenever she visited them. He was 100% nothing on her Christian though. Something about Christian just clicked for Ana. Her 'love expert' mom reckoned it was all pheromone related, but Ana thought it went deeper than that.

However that didn't change the fact that at first Ana had thought Luke was hot too but then she'd gotten to know her CPO very closely over the last few years. And in those last few years she'd realised Luke wasn't all that hot, not the Adonis her friends thought he was. She'd seen the man squeeze his spots, complained about his nose hair, readjust himself in his suit pants when he thought no one could see, do that horrible man snot thing where he snorted his boogies and then spat them out, one time he'd farted outside although he'd apologised profusely blaming his bodybuilding diet. Ana had laughed so damn hard...no, Luke Sawyer was not hot, in Ana's mind. She loved him to pieces but it was strictly platonic.

"Luke is Luke," Ana said safely, "I'm glad he got you to sign the form though. Christian would go mad if he thought you hadn't."

"He's surely not going to come home and expect sex," Craig frowned, "You've just had a baby!"

"I know," Ana agreed, shaking her head, "I'm totally not ready for sex yet, physically and emotionally. But I don't want to deny him; it's a stress relief, right? And he's been through so much."

"Give him a blow job?" Craig suggested, "Middle ground. I don't know if it's as good as, you know, vaginal sex. The only vagina I've ever touched was my mama's on exit, thank the lord."

"Really?" Ana laughed, "You've never been with a woman?"

"Oh God no. Ew, ew, ew!" Craig exclaimed, "I just ew no. Reny has but I couldn't. Oh sweet Jesus no. I knew I was a bottom the minute I hit puberty."

"A bottom?" Ana asked. Although Christian had been a wonderful teacher in the world of sex, and Ana loved his demonstrations especially, she hadn't learned about gay relationships whatsoever.

"I knew I was a...gay receiver from a young age. Read one of mama's cosmopolitan's and got curious in the shower," Craig explained with a laugh, then rose an eyebrow when he noticed Ana got bashful, "Hey, don't go prudish on me now. We're having girl talk."

"Sorry," Ana laughed, "I've just never spoken about gay sex before. It's never really come up in my group of friends and Ray's probably just as close minded as Jason so…" she smiled and shook her head, "Do you think you and Reny will get married?"

"I want to. God damn, he better put a ring on it if he wants to keep this," Craig smirked, waving a hand over himself, "I aint going down on one knee for him; he'll think I'm giving him a blow job before he realises I'm proposing, the curses of being small. I've already decided how I'll announce it on my blog."

God, the man was adorable. Ana couldn't help but smile and his energy and excitement. Reynolds really needed a man like Craig; it made up for his quiet personality for sure.

"Oh, you wanted to ask a favour," Craig remembered and looked at her.

"Yeah," Ana nodded, scratching her head, "I wondered if you could take Teddy for ice cream just now. I'm worried what state Christian will be and I don't want Teddy frightened. Sort of 'preparing for the worst'. Then that way Christian's had time to process everything before he's forced to play Paw Patrol."

"Of course, Ana," Craig smiled, calling over to Teddy, "Want to grab some icecream and reward ourselves for working out?"

"Yes!" Teddy cheered, running over, "I go get jacket." He said then climbed the stairs.

"Thank you, Craig," Ana said, "Christian'll probably be fine, I'm sure he will be, but I just want to take it slowly in case he's not okay. But he will be."

"You don't have to explain," Craig promised, "Me and Teddy-bear will get some ice cream and then ht the park down the road."

Ana nodded and watched as Craig took Teddy to get some icecream, going to her room to dress up a little nicer for her husband. She was just pulling on her skinny jeans when she heard the familiar roar of the R8.

Gosh, her stomach sank to the floor she was that nervous.

She hurried downstairs, wanting to be in the hall when Christian came in. There were so many emotions flowing through her mind; anger, resentment, longing, worry, love, excitement, nervousness, hope, stress, fear. She wanted to yell at him, kiss him, shout at him, hug him, shove him, smell him all in one go.

Ana bit her lip, hands in her back pockets to stop her picking at her nails again as she heard two definite male voices;

"This house, Sir,"

"Will the car give my location away?"

"Gated community sir and even then I have a cover for it."

"Thank you Sawyer. Is this all one house?"

"Yes, Sir, Reynolds lives here with his boyfriend, Craig. They've been very hospitable in your absence. Tomorrow I will have Grey manor flushed of media lurking in the woods."

"Thank you, Sawyer. Thank you for bringing the R8…I needed it. It felt safe."

"That's what I'm here for, Sir. Lets get you inside to your wife, Sir."

The door opened and Ana met Luke's green-blue eyes. She bit her lip hard, feeling her emotions ready to bubble out. When Luke subtly shook his head as a warning, Ana prepared for the worst, tears brimming in her eyes already.

"Ana?" came the strained but familiar voice behind Luke.

She barely recognised her husband at first glance, Christian's face gaunt and his eyes dark with exhaustion. His skin was peeling and a mixture of sunburnt and tanned, freckles sprinkled over his once flawless white skin.

The gash down his cheek worried her greatly and she knew it would scare Teddy when he saw it. God she felt sick; how had he managed to get hurt like that? How close to death had he gotten to warrant that?

Images of knife fights, skimming bullets, shards of glass debris flying from carbombs filled Ana's mind and she felt her tears starting to pour; oh fifty…

It took her a moment to pull her eyes away from his sore cheek to realise that he'd no hair. Startled, she realised that that was why she hadn't recognized her husband, having been too busy looking for mortal injuries. What had he done to his hair?

"Christian?" Ana choked, covering her wobbling lip with her hand, "Oh my god, Christian."

"Ana," Christian croaked, his own lip trembling as he took three strong strides towards her and grabbed her tightly, burring his face in the corner of her neck. She felt him weeping and she had to physically hold him up, arms wrapped around his waist, "Ana I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh Ana, oh god Ana."

"Christian," Ana cried too, forgetting the anger and resentment she'd felt; her man had come home to him. He'd gone out to that country to launch his Feed The World campaign and it had backfired terribly; his intentions had been good, but his priorities had stunk. Ana knew now, however, by how tightly Christian was holding her, that he'd never make the same mistake again. Above everything, GEH, his career, his money…Ana and the kids would forever be his main thought, his main priority. It was a shame he'd had to learn that lesson so drastically.

"It's okay, I've got you," Ana promised and stroked his stubbly scalp, "Baby, I'm here. I love you. You're safe."

"The infection…the hotel-Roz…And I couldn't…Phoebe Niesha, and Chandler…Frozen…Jason he…grenade-Bilal," Christian rambled in near hysteria, clinging to Ana tightly for dear life, "Oh god, Bilal. Bilal, Bilal," he stammered over and over again, "He killed Bilal. Bilal was going to…he would have….oh god Ana I just wanted you and the kids. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

"Mrs Grey, that's the Audi covered," Luke called from the stairs, having crept past them to no doubt escape.

"Thank you Luke," Ana forced herself to say.

"Reynolds will take you to the hospital; I'm going to meet Felicity and go to the mansion security room and start work on this report with her," Luke explained then looked at Christian with a sympathetic look, "He'll be okay. It's tough. I know from experience but I had training prior to my first trip to a warzone. I've put Gail's lasagne in the oven for you both, ma'am."

God bless Sawyer.

The mention of Gail's infamous lasagne got Christian to stop weeping momentarily, looking up at Sawyer with tear soaked eyelashes, snot and drool and all manners of gross that Ana didn't give a flying fuck about.

"Thank you, Luke," Christian managed to stammer, "for looking after my family for me."

"You would do the same for me, Christian," Luke reminded Christian and Ana knew Christian would. If Luke died during his employment with the Greys, his family stood to inherit a lot of financial support. The first name usage by both men added to the moment between them, only Jason referred to her husband as 'Christian' and, even then, it was seldom. Behind Christian's back they might use it more but certainly never to his face.

Luke nodded his welcome and then left the couple, Ana taking the moment to kiss Christian, snot be damned.

"Come on, handsome, lets get you cleaned up before Teddy gets home," she coaxed gently, taking his hand, "Just this way to the kitchen. Gail's lasagne is heating up. Do you need the toilet?"

Christian shook his head, following Ana into the kitchen and taking a seat at the glass dining table, Ana wiping his nose and comforting her man as best she could. When he was ready, she'd take him to see Phoebe, but Ana realised he probably wouldn't be ready today. She'd still go with Reynolds later and, if he was well enough and up for it, he could join her, but she didn't want to take him if he was going to have a panic attack or nervous break down.

Hopefully a hot shower, Gail's lasagne and a little family re-connection time would bring him up to speed.

Hopefully.

.

Meanwhile…

Bielefeld,

Germany,

Gail was so glad Trevor Taylor had come with her to Germany; the man had a way of getting things done. Maybe it was the polite 'thank you kindly, ma'am' or 'please to make your acquaintances, ma'am' and the 'ah sure would be mighty thankful if ya'll could check my brother's morphine drip 'cause ah think he's sufferin'. Whatever it was, Trev had the doctors and the nurses eating out of the palm of his hand.

Which was a good thing too because Jason was in a lot of pain.

Jason's doctor was amazed he'd been able to keep awake till Camp Barron; the infection had spread into both his kidneys and liver and so the pain must have been unreal for him. He'd survived it though, just like Christian had promised, and he was still surviving now even though he was very very weak and lethargic with the effort of healing.

"How are yah today, Jay?" Trev asked, pulling his jeans up before sitting down. It made her smile; Jason did the exact same thing. He'd unbutton his suit jacket then pull his trousers up before sitting at the breakfast bar or the dinner table and Gail had no idea why. Mr Grey did the same thing but he didn't often wear anything other than black socks. Whenever Jason pulled his trousers up and sat down he would flash the world whatever novelty sock he was wearing that day. Sophie always bought Jason's socks and he wore them with pride even if they did have bright yellow minions on them, or stupid smiley faces.

"Good," Jason nodded, his throat still sore from having his breathing tubes removed yesterday morning. He was recovering well, his chest less swollen and the rash almost totally gone. He was also no longer yellow in skin tone, something which had terrified Gail when she'd first laid eyes on him. Ryan had called him Homer Simpson but Gail didn't think jaundice was funny, particularly when Teddy had been a jaundice baby.

The doctors had said that even a single hour longer without medical treatment and Jason's organs would have begun to fail on him. However, thanks to Ryan and Christian getting her husband to Camp Barron as fast as they could, Jason had been given immediate antibiotics, fluids, oxygen and blood pressure medication. Because of this and his overall high level of fitness, he was an exceptionally lucky man.

"Good," Trevor replied, and nodded, both Taylors men of few words. The older brother picked up his book from Jason's cabinet and then put his cowboy boot clad feet up on the empty seat beside him.

"I'm sore though," Jason complained which wasn't really like him; her Sailor was a trooper and rarely moaned about anything. He'd never even had 'man flu' much to her delight, so when he said he was hurting he was probably sitting at an 8 out of 10 on the pain scale, "My joints really ache."

"Ah'll go find that lil' nurse with the freckles," Trevor nodded, putting his book down again then trotting off to work his Texan charm and get his baby brother the pain relief he was needing.

It was only when Trevor was away that Gail saw Jason's face crumple and he let his emotion show. Maybe he wasn't an 8 out of 10? His suddenly ashen coloured face made her wonder if he was nearer a 9.5, "Oh god, Gail it hurts."

"Where does it hurt, Sailor? Show me," Gail asked quickly, standing up beside him now as he tried to squirm. He couldn't move far because he was tied up to every machine possible by every orifice he had to offer the doctors.

"My side," Jason whined, Gail slowly lifting his shirt, "Really bad. Right side."

"Jason, it's swollen," Gail said, instantly pressing the call button by his bedside, "I'm getting the doctor."

Jason nodded, curling up in a ball as best he could, "I'm so sorry, Gail."

"This is not your fault, Jason," Gail said firmly, "You didn't cause any of this; you were only doing your job and got hurt. Don't apologise, honey," she added, kissing his cheek, "You're no problem."

"I know but our wedding ceremony," Jason said then shook his head, "I wanted to marry you this December. Christmas themed."

"There's still plenty of time for that," Gail said firmly, "We're only just nearing the end of November; you'll be well enough soon. You'll need to be actually, Luke's already planning your stag do."

"I feel sick," Jason said then and sat up as slowly as possible, Gail getting the little basin from his bedside and holding it for him whilst allowing him to lean himself on her since he was still too fatigued to stay in the sitting position too long, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be; remember when everyone caught the norovirus last year? Sick honestly doesn't bother me anymore," Gail continued to say, knowing he felt rotten about being so vulnerable and weak. He knew she hated vomit. It was the one thing she couldn't help gagging over. It wasn't until Teddy had puked up all over Mr Grey's bedroom one Sunday that Gail had discovered she was a sympathetic vomiter and had had to run to the Grey's en suite toilet, leaving a confused Teddy for two seconds. After everyone had caught the norovirus though, she'd soon gotten used to dealing with sick, and now with Phoebe on the scene she was sure she'd end up with milky splatters on her work blouse once more.

When Jas was finally sick, she just had to take a breath, look away and then rubbed his back comfortingly, "There you go, Sailor, get it out."

The doctor came in just then, took one look at Jason being sick, and became serious. She was a beautiful woman, older like Gail but she'd obviously had a little work done and Gail was sure that her hair wasn't naturally that thick and lush. No way.

"Mr Taylor," she said in a strong Germanic accent, "Sick again?"

"His stomach's swollen on the right hand side," Gail explained, dabbing Jason's mouth before helping him fall back in bed, "He's in a lot of pain."

"Let's have a look," the doctor nodded, lifting up his shirt and gently rubbing her hands over Jason's eight pack.

She felt childish, but Gail couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy watching another woman gently pressing her hands over her husband's muscles. He worked hard for his figure, working out twice a day to ensure he kept on top of his game. It was his fitness which had kept him alive this long, Gail was told; an unhealthier man would have succumbed to organ failure.

"I am just now pulling your trousers down slightly," the doctor said, lowering Jason's trousers to his hip bones under the tight 'V' muscles around his groin, revealing a little pubic and the base of his penis.

Bitch, Gail thought then caught herself before she began to glare. Gosh, she hadn't thought herself the territorial type. Maybe it was the fact she'd only just gotten her husband back?

Gosh she hoped so, jealously was not becoming of a lady after all.

"There, ow!" Jason moaned, wriggling under the doctor's hand.

"I think maybe this is your appendix, Mr Taylor," the German doctor informed them both, Gail pulling Jason's trousers up for him since the doctor was making no move to do it herself, "I think it has not burst but it is inflamed perhaps. Appendicitis can be cause of pain when there is a blockage. A blockage could result from overall infection you are suffering."

"Great," Jason complained, looking at Gail, "More medication."

"We will keep you on antibiotics for now and pain relief but if it gets worse, please call again," the doctor nodded and then kindly took the sick bucket from Gail, giving her a smile.

Bitch.

Dammit, Gail, leave the pretty doctor alone.

"Try and sleep, Sailor," Gail sighed, stroking his jawline gently.

"I can't sleep; I hate hospitals and I hate sleeping alone," Jason mumbled, "Cuddle me?"

"You know I can't," Gail sighed, though she missed the intimacy she and Jason shared, even without losing their clothes.

"Just for a bit," Jason whined and Gail sighed. She didn't take much convincing anyway, so she climbed on the bed and slotted herself in tightly against her husband's backside, "Thank you."

"You know, I never get to be the little spoon," Gail pointed out, wrapping her arm around Jason's waist and very gently stroking his sore abdomen, "I mean, playing the big spoon sure beats waking up with your morning wood pressed up against my ass and it saves you from getting a mouthful of hair, but I wouldn't mind it once and a while."

"You wouldn't mind my morning wood against your asshole in the morning?" Jason echoed, typical male selective hearing.

"Yes, Jason," Gail laughed, knowing he was struggling to focus on anything as a side effect of the sepsis, "Just close your eyes and try and relax."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty two**

Ana wasn't sure if she was ready to let Christian meet Phoebe yet. Watching him eat dinner, still nervous and jumpy, Ana wasn't sure if he would manage it. At least not tonight anyway. He'd calmed down significantly with a warm belly and a quiet house but the reality was that he was still seriously wired. How would he react in an enclosed space with lots of beeping machines, crying, coughing? Even just the regular hospital hustle and bustle?

Bless him, Christian was desperate to see her, Ana knew that, but she wasn't willing to take him if he was just going to freak out while he was there. That wasn't fair. As selfish as it seemed, Ana didn't get long to spend with Phoebe and she wasn't willing to babysit Christian while he had a breakdown in the corner of the neonatal room; Phoebe didn't deserve that. Phoebe deserved her parents time, she didn't deserve her first visit from her father to be him crying in a corner.

No, Ana was going to have to be firm with him tonight; he was a nervous wreck and that wasn't fair to bring to their sick daughter.

What if she sensed his unease? It wasn't unheard of, after all, the nurse had said it herself when Ana had gotten to hold her for the first time; 'be calm, she knows'.

Christian could come with her if he really wanted to but her priority would be spending her time at hospital with Phoebe and not her husband. It was tough but this whole mess wasn't Phoebe's fault and she didn't deserve to be second best because of her father's mistakes.

Thankfully, Craig brought Teddy home before Ana had to deploy her tough love routine on her husband.

Ana looked up as Craig hurried Teddy into the bathroom, "Quick quick quick, have you got your jeans okay?"

"Yes, Waig," Ana heard Teddy call, smiling when she heard him sighing blissfully much like his father often did when the coffee hit him like a ton of bricks.

Craig left Teddy to it, walking through to the kitchen and smiling at Ana, "Half way home he declared he had to pee. I was like 'Boy come on we only just left the icecream parlour!'"

"He's still not quite mastered the art of going before he gets desperate," Ana laughed, smiling at Craig's energy, the man going over to the fridge for a soda, "Craig, this is my husband, Christian Grey," Ana introduced, seeing Christian watching Craig with amusement. Clearly he was also just as shocked that Reynolds had settled down with someone completely opposite to himself.

"Pleasure to meet you," Christian finally said and offered out his hand.

Craig clasped it tightly and Ana noticed that Christian flinched ever so slightly, "Pleasure is all mine. Believe me," he laughed then winked at Ana playfully. He then studied Christian's sun damaged skin, "I have just the balm to take the soreness away, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

When Christian looked at Ana in confusion, Ana shrugged, "He's a beauty therapist." she explained, smiling when she heard Teddy yell that he was finished. "Come to the kitchen, baby."

Teddy appeared, tugging up his jeans as he toddled into the kitchen like Ana asked.

He stopped short and studied the man beside Ana, narrowing his grey eyes a little. For a moment, Ana was nervous. She felt her breath catch; he didn't recognise his dad!

Christian looked just as fearful but was continuing to stare at his son hopefully. He did look drastically different and he had lost a lot of the characteristics which a two year old would use to identify a person by; his hair, the clear skin, loss of weight. But his eyes were still grey, they hadn't changed, and Teddy was staring directly at them.

"Mommy...is that daddy?" Teddy finally asked, his little face totally confused.

"Yes," Christian nodded and that saw Teddy grin excitedly, recognising his father's low voice.

"Daddy!" he laughed.

Teddy threw himself into Christian's lap, Christian swallowing Teddy up in his arms and holding him tightly to his chest, "God I missed you, Teddy."

"Daddy where you hair?" Teddy laughed, slapping Christian's scalp curiously, "Weynalds hair."

"Ryan cut daddy's hair for him," Christian laughed, then pointed at his cut cheek, "I have a sore bit too."

Teddy instantly kissed his sore bit before smiling and playing with Christian's shirt, "You bring me paw patrol?" he asked with that sly little expression; he was used to getting treats whenever Christian left for business, the sneaky bugger.

"Teddy," Ana scoffed but couldn't help finding him adorable, smiling at her son in her husband's arms, "Santa brings presents. Daddy doesn't always bring you paw patrol from business trips."

"Sorry, Ted," Christian nodded, "I didn't have time to get you anything this time round. Maybe another time?"

"Daddy you not to go again?" Teddy asked, cuddling into Christian, "I miss you."

"Not for a long, long time, Teddy. I promise I won't leave. Not for a long long long time. You and mommy and the baby are my priority," Christian sighed, kissing Teddy's copper hair.

"Luke and Gail too?" Teddy pressed.

Both Ana and Christian laughed at that.

Because Ana was on maternity leave, Teddy was with her constantly and, as a result, Luke and Gail were with Teddy constantly too.

All the staff were like family to the little man, but he'd a soft spot for Luke and Gail; his full time carers.

As far as Teddy was concerned, he had a mommy and daddy, Papa Ca-wick and Nana G-ace, Cee-Cee (Carla refused to be labelled 'Granny' or any variation of the word) and Grandpa Ray, Luke and Gail.

"Yes, Luke and Gail too," Christian smiled, willing to say anything to make Teddy smile at him.

And sure enough, Teddy gave Christian that little smile, kissing him softly then hugging his neck, "You watch Paw Patrol with me?"

"Em," Christian said, looking up at Ana.

"I think that's a good idea," Ana nodded, speaking more to Christian than to Teddy now, "I think you can keep Daddy company and out of trouble while Mommy goes and sees the baby with Reynolds tonight."

"But-" Christian started.

"Daddy," Ana said, "I think it's for the best. Tomorrow we can go and see the baby together, but Teddy's missed you. Plus the hospital is incredibly busy, and noisy, and the media are hunting for photos of Phoebe. It's maybe better that you and Teddy have a boys night with Craig."

It was playing dirty but Ana saw Christian nod in agreement when she mentioned the noise and the media; he wasn't ready to deal with such a high and intense situation just yet. Plus Teddy had missed Christian and wasn't letting go of his father's neck any time soon.

"Okay, mommy," Christian nodded, kissing Teddy, "That sounds fun, doesn't it, Teddy?"

"Daddy, Waig be gay," Teddy informed Christian then, just as Craig appeared with the balm he'd told Christian about, Teddy whispering as though it were a bad thing, "He been kissing Weynalds."

"Is that so, Teddy?" Christian smiled, still hugging his toddler son, "That's okay though. Daddy kissed Taylor while he was away."

WHAT.

Ana and Craig stared with open jaws at that revelation.

"Tay kisses better than mommy?" Teddy asked curiously, a mischevious smirk on his face.

Christian's eyes filled with tears and he shrugged, then laughed, looking at the two adults before back at his son, "It was different, Teddy. Mommy kisses me because she loves me. I kissed Jason because he was sick."

"Why?" Teddy asked.

Ana covered her mouth as she realised what Christian was saying; he'd given Jason CPR.

Oh god, Jason hadn't been breathing and Christian had had to resuscitate him in a warzone.

"He'd hit his head. Sometimes adults kiss adults to bring them back to li-to make them better," Christian said with difficulty, then cleared his throat, "So it's okay if Craig kisses Reynolds. It's not something you need to gossip about, okay buddy?"

"Very nicely put," Craig smiled, taking Ana's seat at the kitchen table when she stood, "Now, Christian," he said, no Mr Grey-ing from Craig, "I'm just going to put this on your skin to help it heal," he said, not giving Christian a chance to say no.

Luke came downstairs, dressed in a pair of snug jeans and a white shirt, his leather jacket on. He looked good, Ana thought, handsome. The man had even done his hair neatly and the few stray hairs she'd noticed growing on the bridge of his nose were gone too.

Huh, who was he trying to impress?

"Mrs Grey, I'm going to take the R8 and pick up Felicity, the agent from this morning? We're going to begin writing up today's report with her notes and mine," Luke said professionally.

Ah, he was dressing up for the FBI lady.

"Is Mr Grey ok-" he stopped short and looked to the kitchen table where Craig had broken all boundaries and was rubbing a face mask into her husband's skin, "Huh."

"Now, we let this set," Craig explained, "And when we remove it, I'll give you something to scrub your skin with."

"Okay," Christian said, tensing every time Craig touched him, but he didn't respond the usual way with Teddy sitting in his lap.

"Me too," Teddy declared, wanting to copy his father and get a face mask too. Craig was only too happy to oblige, Ana taking a photo of her two boys wearing their masks, "Luke too!" Teddy laughed and Luke quickly made himself scarce, leaving the room and going to pick up his note pad and laptop.

Ana went to set the television up for Christian and Teddy when Reynolds appeared through the front door now, followed by Ryan.

The young man gave Ana that adorable Boy Scout smile, his hair scruffy and floppy and his skin equally as sun damaged as Christian's. He's a fresh cast on his wrist but that didn't stop him waving, "Mrs Grey, hi."

Ana couldn't help it; she marched straight over to Ryan and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek over and over again, "Thank you for bringing my husband home to us."

"You're wel-gerhumpf," Ryan flushed, stammering his words. It took him a moment to realise he could wrap his good arm around her shoulders, the man nothing short of a gentleman. An incredibly sweet and innocent gentleman.

"Thank you, Ryan," Ana sighed, kissing his cheek again then moving out of the way so Teddy could give Ryan a cuddle too.

"Ryan!" he declared, and Ryan bent down to Teddy's level to snuggle him, "Waig got mud. Come get some too."

"A face mask?" Ryan laughed, "Sure, buddy. Just give me a second to speak to Luke."

Ana smiled and saw Christian watching Ryan with an oddly warm expression which was often only reserved for little Sophie Taylor; Christian was obviously very fond of this young CPO. She looked over to where her own CPO was stood, waiting his turn to greet Ryan himself properly this time.

"Luk-" Ryan started but Luke didn't give him a second moment, grabbing Ryan tightly and pulling him into a tight embrace, "Luke," Ryan finally said again and Ana could hear the young guard becoming choked up. She knew Ryan didn't have family so she imagined that Jason, Gail, Reynolds and Luke were the closest thing to family he honestly had.

"Shhhh," Luke soothed, "I'm so proud of you. Jason's so proud of you. Gail is so proud of you. We all are."

"I tried," Ryan laughed then, wiping the tears from his eyes and letting Luke grab him by the face and really study him, "I'm okay, honest. I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home too," Luke laughed, "I've missed your virgin ass keeping me outta trouble." He joked, grabbing Ryan and kissing him once on the lips and then the forehead before letting him go and ruffling his messy mop of hair, "I can't stop for long; I've got to meet Felicity and get these reports out of the way before I start with you and Grey and Taylor."

"Daddy, Luke kiss Ryan," Ana heard Teddy whisper to Christian, still fascinated by this whole kissing thing. Thankfully he'd stop asking questions the minute Paw Patrol was on. God, her son was obsessed.

"Felicity's nice," Ryan said then, Luke stopping and staring at the younger guard curiously.

"You think?" he asked and Ana saw him raise one of those thick eyebrows, as though he were trying to decide what Ryan's comment meant; was he hot for her?

"She likes Captain America, Luke," Ryan chuckled then added with an adorable nervousness, "I gave her my phone number."

"You gave her your number?" Luke echoed, clearly shocked.

"Grey's been teaching me to be a little more confident with women," Ryan said, much to Ana's amusement; her husband was teaching someone else about Relationships? Ana was oddly jealous; Christian was her tutor, not Ryan's, "So I just went for it. The worst she can do is not call, right?"

"You're right. Thanks for letting me know," Luke nodded, scratching the back of his head, "I've got to go. You're sleeping with me tonight, in the second spare room. There's two singles. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Luke," Ryan smiled then turned back and realised Ana had been standing in earshot. He blushed them walked forwards to meet Craig and be painted in this odd mud balm like Teddy and Christian's whilst Ana went to get ready to go with Reynolds to see her daughter alone one last time. Tomorrow, hopefully, Christian would be joining her and she was beyond excitement.

.

A/N;

Gonna post the next half of this chapter tonight; I hate posting long chapters because I struggle to read them myself and I lose attention when I try and proof read, if anyone's noticed! Hahaha. Going to leave this chapter here with Christian staying in tonight with his son who needs just as much of Christian's attention as Phoebe does, otherwise he'll end up resenting his sister from a young age and I don't think it would be fair for CG to leave Teddy again for a few hours so soon after coming home.

Ana's keeping Phoebe in the forefront of her mind, her number one priority being her kids throughout this story. She doesn't want to take her husband to see their first daughter when he's so anxious and not himself. He needs a quiet night to find his feet, catch up with himself and then he can start being the man Ana needs him to be with slow steps.

And the Luke/Ryan/Felicity thing…bro code?

.

In response to some of the reviews :) ;

I'm not going to let Christian get away with his crap priorities. There will be a good long chat between Ana and CG about how he'd hurt her and how he'd chosen to ignore the advice of Taylor, his security expert. He's probably learned his lesson but Ana needs to make her case known all the same.

However, there is most definitely bigger things to deal with in their life at the moment so that talk won't happen just yet. Soon but there's more needing done; They need to be united for Phoebe and also for Teddy, who nearly lost his daddy, (The main priority for them really). They need to get their home back from the media (next chapter I think), the Greys need to come round too and be reunited with their son and brother (Carrick's going to be giving him hell I think; typical dad reaction) There's the Mia thing as well but I reckon that's going to be all Luke dealing with Miss Gropes-The-Guards. Christian's also going to have to see Flynn (next chapter I think too). There's Gwen and Roz's funeral (I want that outta the way soon too), And GEH and a press statement to make.

I think Ana will wait until things have settled around them before she approaches the situation, putting her children first throughout. I think that's how she'll approach it to be honest. It's not going to be a blow out, at least not in my mind right now, but there does need to be a discussion. Jason told Grey he shouldn't go but Christian was victim to his own ignorance and thought 'it'll never happen to me, be back for the birth and save the world all in one go' when the reality worked out very differently for him. Communication is key to moving past this for both of them and I reckon Ana will be understanding to his side for sure -the intentions had been good- but she needs to make sure he knows that it can't happen again.

Hope that's answered a lot of questions for people! Next couple of chapters will therefore be a little boring compared to the explosions and running for their lives but it's all things that need done I'm afraid! :/


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter thirty three**

 **.**

17:30

Neonatal Unit,

Seattle,

"Hello, baby girl," Ana smiled, slowly cradling Phoebe under the watchful eye of the nurse, "Sorry mommy couldn't come down sooner; Daddy came home. He's going to come down tomorrow to see you, gorgeous girl."

"She's been doing fantastically, Mrs Grey," the nurse cooed, "She's been taking the feed well…no surprises there, huh?"

Ana laughed; for a preemie, Phoebe was big, there was no denying that fact. Teddy had been a small baby, Phoebe was not, "How are her lungs?"

The nurse nodded, "Getting stronger," she assured her, "She's really doing well. How are you though?"

"Me?" Ana laughed and shook her head, "I'm doing fine. My husband came home tonight though. He's fine but I was worried about bringing him down to see Phoebe tonight…he's been through a lot and I can see it in his eyes; he's panicking."

"Well, Mrs Grey," the nurse smiled warmly, "If there's anything we can try and do to make Mr Grey's visit as comfortable as possible, we will."

Ana nodded, then looked over at Reynolds, "My security detail will probably have ideas to run past you."

"I'm sure they will," the woman said with an amused smile; she'd obviously been on the bad end of Luke Sawyer's list of demands. Ana's CPO had been doing all he could to keep Phoebe's birth a secret from the media until Christian returned home. Having failed to account for Mia, the media were now on the search for photos which would pay massive amounts of money for.

Ana just shook her head and stared down at her baby, smiling softly, "I can't wait to bring Teddy to meet you. He's excited to be a big brother and he's going to be so protective of you. I just know."

Phoebe's little hand grabbed Ana's finger tightly with a firmness which confirmed what the nurse had told her; Phoebe was growing stronger every single day. If she kept hitting her mile stones and getting stronger, she would be home on her due date, possibly earlier.

"You have Daddy and Teddy, and you've already met Aunty Kate and Uncle Elliot," Ana continued, "And Carrick and Grace came to see you today when mommy was waiting for daddy," she sighed, looking over at the giant stuffed teddy bear on the floor. She'd no idea where to put it when they took Phoebe home but it was gorgeous, "And there's Aunty Mia; she's the reason we've got guards watching you. She was a silly lady."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ana saw Reynolds smirk and look away; 'silly lady' was most probably not the term Luke or Reynolds had used when they'd noticed and dealt with Mia's mistake. Knowing Luke, a word beginning with C was most likely used.

"And you've got Gail and Jason, Reynolds too and Ryan," she continued to list, "And you already met Luke. He was your first kiss….if you count CPR as a kiss," she joked weakly, just rambling, "Don't let Daddy know that though; he'll kick Luke's butt. Daddys do that sometimes and you better believe your daddy's going to be chasing away all sorts of boys. And Jason will help him I'm sure so, you know, so don't date boys that don't run track. Daddy's a fast runner, so is Jason, so you'll never have a boyfriend long if he's not athletic too."

Again, Ana saw Reynolds smiling.

"We're making Reynolds laugh, Phoebe," Ana said, angling Phoebe to face the bald CPO without disrupting the tubes she had around her face.

"You're a very beautiful girl, Phoebe," Reynolds called over, not leaving his position by the door.

The hospital had been as cooperative as possible to the Greys, understanding the need for total confidentiality. Multimedia corporations would pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for information about Phoebe, Ana herself or Christian. Luke had done all he could to have NDAs given to everyone in Phoebe's immediate circle but he wasn't able to ask the parents of the other incubated babies to do the same. How could he? The NDA required reading and that was the last thing any parent wanted to do when in the premature ward. Had Phoebe gone full term she'd have been home by now, her stay in hospital short and contained to one room. She hadn't, however, and needed to be in a ward with other, mostly worse off, babies.

The hospital had arranged select times for Ana to visit in privacy with her security detail. They tended to be when the nurses were tending to other children around Phoebe or later in the evenings. It was the best that they could offer, Ana understood. She was welcome to visit whenever she wanted, of course, but it was at the risk of media exposure which Luke and Reynolds had been desperate to try and prevent since Phoebe was born early.

"Reynolds likes you, Phoebe," Ana chuckled, "Everyone is going to like you. Just wait till Taylor gets his hands on you; he's a sucker for babies," she told Phoebe, stroking her cheek, "He's also the man who walked Luke through delivering you. We owe him a lot or it would have turned out so differently, sweetie," Ana smiled, stroking her cheek as carefully as she could.

She was desperate to get Phoebe home and allow her to really be introduced to her family without anyone needing to become inventive.

Kate and Elliot with the 'cut off finger'

Carrick bringing Grace a paper bag with 'lunch' inside; in reality it was a teddy and clothes.

Mia was the only Grey who had yet to see her niece but Luke wasn't allowing her near the hospital; the woman was incredibly influential on Social Media. It would be ludicrous to expect Mia to come in here and not be followed. And on top of that, Ana was still furious over the Tweet she'd made of Phoebe and Christian.

"Mrs Grey," Reynolds suddenly coughed and another lady walked into the ward. She looked around Ana's age, blonde hair scraped back in a tight pony tail, wearing a comfortable tracksuit. Ana looked down at Phoebe, allowing her hair to conceal her face.

This was just fucking hell, Ana thought, feeling Reynolds take her shoulder. Ana understood that in the long run, the fewer people who knew Phoebe was here, the better, but she wanted to be with her baby. God, bringing Christian here was going to be utter hell. They'd need so much security, so many precautions.

Reynolds stroke her shoulder then called for the nurse, "I think it's time for us to go."

The nurse made a face but nodded, coming over and gently picking Phoebe up and out of her arms and laying her back in the incubator for Ana.

"She's beautiful," the other mom said and Ana felt a sudden chill run up her spine. She felt Reynolds grip firmly, "You're not here a lot, are you?"

"My husband is sick," Ana lied, pulling in on herself in an attempt to conceal her face, making her body language small just like Taylor had taught her and her husband to do in situations like this after their celebrity status rocketed; 'Keep your head low, Mrs Grey, don't make eye contact and use your hair to shield you as best as you can. Try and hunch your shoulders and you'll look smaller too. Trust me; it's something I've learnt.'

Ana heard Taylor's voice in her head and began playing with her hair, "I've been trying to get down whenever I can."

"Oh, he's not your husband?" the lady asked, looking at Reynolds curiously.

"Brother, ma'am," Reynold said calmly, "Sis can't drive and with her husband sick…I try to get her down here when I can."

"I'm sorry he's sick," the lady nodded, "I hope he gets better. What's her name?"

"Excuse me?" Ana echoed.

The lady smiled, "Your baby, does she have a name?"

Ana felt Reynolds grip become a vice on her shoulder but she couldn't make a scene or it would attract attention.

"Phoebe," Ana said honestly, "Well, we think Phoebe but we're not sure yet. Phoebe Taylor just doesn't have that ring to it, does it?"

"Taylor," the lady nodded and, fuck fuck fuck, she walked over to Phoebe's incubator, "Baby girl Taylor," she cooed, looking at Phoebe, "I've been praying for her when she's alone. Hers is the only incubator who's not got a name, or surname, so I've not been sure what to call her when I pray."

"Oh, how odd," Ana frowned, even though she knew full well that the hospital would not put 'baby Grey' on any documents for fear of the repercussions it would bring upon them, "I can't say I've noticed. When I come down here, she's my whole world."

"You said you were praying, ma'am?" Reynolds asked, handing Ana her handbag.

"Yes. My little boy, Patrick, he's got heart problems so I'm here all the time," the lady smiled sadly, "I make up little stories with him, tell him his friends are all here. It makes it comfortable, you know? More normal. Like this is sort of a daycare and not intensive care."

"I know how you feel," Ana sighed, "Phoebe's been having problems breathing, her lungs don't have enough elasticity in them. It's apparently common in preemies but it's still scary; my son's birth was so much easier than this one."

"Will she get home soon?" the lady asked.

"I think so," Ana nodded, feeling Reynolds nearly breaking her shoulder. But Ana couldn't lie to her, not if she was going through something similar, "She's a real healthy weight, her breathing's getting better too. The doctors aren't overly concerned at this point which is a relief; I've been too afraid to plan bringing her home in case I jinx it, you know?"

"Annie, I think it's time we go," Reynolds said, "Taylor's probably missing you."

Tomorrow, she would be returning with her husband and she was both excited and nervous for what that would entail for them.

.

17:30

Chinatown, International District

Seattle,

Luke picked Felicity up at her apartment, surprised to find that the FBI agent lived above the only donut shop he'd seen since entering Chinatown.

Cliché much?

He pulled up in the R8 and pocket his –Grey's- aviators, sitting back in the soft leather seats and sighing. He pulled down the mirror above and checked his teeth, fixed a couple stray hairs before checking his watch. He was early enough, Luke mused, running his hands over the steering wheel of the car and trying not to get a boner as he did so.

Fuck this car was beautiful.

Grey had taste in cars that was for certain. Both he and Jason openly volunteered to clean the boss's cars for him in summer just to get the opportunity to get wet and sweaty with them. Or at least, that's why Luke did it. The R8 was his favourite at the moment; his favourite fluctuated between the R8, the Aston Martin and the Ferrari. Jason was cumming in his pants when he'd seen Grey's red 1967 Jaguar E type convertible for the first time. The man had literally creamed himself, Luke was sure, remembering how Jason had touched the car with a tenderness which even Gail had never experienced. As beautiful as the Jag was, Luke liked modern cars more and the R8 was at the top of his list.

Felicity knocked on the window and made him jump, watching as she climbed into the car and nodded at him, "Sawyer. You've plucked your unibrow."

Luke laughed, "Gotta make an effort for a pretty lady," he said, though in truth she wasn't all that. Yeah, she'd a smoking body and now that she'd washed and tamed her hair it wasn't so frizzy, but Felicity looked at men like they were objects and he didn't like that. Especially when someone as innocent as Ryan wanted to get in her panties.

If she worse panties, that was. The woman was more alpha male than Luke; maybe she wore boxers she'd scooped up from her bedroom floor and sniff tested just like Luke.

"Flattery, Sawyer," Felicity said, putting on her seatbelt, her handbag with all the notes she had on the day rested safely between her legs on the floor, "You owe me big for coming to meet you tonight."

"I do appreciate it, honey," Luke promised, turning up the heat for her and then upped the volume as he drove the car through the city centre to show off.

Of course, there was a purpose to him driving Grey's most infamous car; get the city used to seeing it once more. Already, Luke had counted three photo flashes and had past several groups of people out for the night waving in his direction, unable to realise it wasn't actually Grey driving. That was the purpose of using Grey's car. That and it was an orgasm on wheels.

"Really, Sawyer, One Direction?" Felicity snorted.

"What's wrong with being a Directioner?" Luke challenged, "She be my queen since we were sixteen, we want the same things we dream the same dreams alright?" he sung, "I got it all 'cause she is the one. Her mum calls me 'Love', her dad calls me 'son', alright?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Here's me thinking you were some big tough former Navy SEAL chief."

"I am," Luke nodded, "This is my Ex's playlist."

"Recent break up?" Felicity asked curiously, "Stupid question, you're playing her playlist by choice."

"I cheated; I wasn't what she thought I was," Luke shrugged, coming to a halt at the traffic lights next and watching the local talent walk in front of them, heading to the clubs and bars for the usual Saturday night nonsense.

"Huh," Felicity said, watching him.

"What can I saw?" Luke smirked, turning the music up louder, "If you like causing trouble up up in hotel rooms. If you like having secret little rendezvous if you like to do the things that we shouldn't do; baby I'm perfect for you," Luke sung again, giving Felicity a wink, "Come on. Cheer up. Lets keep this light hearted, sweet-cheeks."

They continued to drive around the city until Luke finally pulled out towards the Sound, Felicity turning the music down so she could take an official sounding phone call. She pulled her notebook out of her bag and wrote a few things down, nothing that sparked Luke's interest terribly. He focused on the road, the icy winter making driving something like the R8 a lot more difficult. God, what would December bring? Luke hoped that if it snowed heavily Grey wouldn't be able to leave the Mansion over the holidays. In which case Luke could get a Christmas Break too.

When they got there, Luke was horrified to see that there was people camping outside the Mansion gate, Taylor's electric fence keeping them from coming onto the property itself. The minute they saw the Audi again, their cameras were out and flashing. Luke ignored it however and zoomed forward the minute the gate opened to let him back inside, watching closely to make sure no chancers attempted to get in before it closed.

"Fuck sake," Felicity growled, apparently done with her phone call, "I know Grey's a big name but this is extensive."

"Recently his status has elevated," Luke shrugged, "The charity work, Mia Grey is huge on the Social Media front…it's just a combination really. He's a celebrity now so," he shrugged once more then continued driving towards the house, passing through a second, more slightly gate before they finally approached the building itself.

"Stunning," Felicity commented, the garage door opening. Luke slipped the R8 into its space before climbing out, "Grey certainly likes this sleek look."

"Minimalistic for sure," Sawyer nodded, picking up her bags for her and leading her through into the grand entrance, "Security room's this way. It joins the Taylor's cottage to Grey's home. Staff quarters are above it too."

"Wow," was all Felicity could say as Luke led her into the security room next.

Luke grinned because, yeah, wow indeed. Taylor, Barney and Ryan were constantly updating the system. Only a few weeks before Taylor left with Ryan, Roz and Grey, they'd installed state of the art computer systems and brand new motion sensor detectors. The security business was alive, Taylor always said to Grey when he was mooching for a bigger budget, every week there was a new system which out vexed the previous and so it was paramount to maintain on top of the game. Grey usually always gave Taylor whatever he wanted anyway because the bastard adored technology himself.

"This place is like a fortress," Felicity whistled, "How much did all this cost?"

"Well, put it this way," Luke mused, waving his phone at her, "We have well over forty different state of the art cameras patrolling this entire property and I can watch them all on my phone. Those cameras alone cost upward of seventy thousand dollars."

"Does Grey get a lot of security issues at home?" Felicity asked, making herself comfortable at the large wooden table in the centre of the room. She pulled out her laptop and booted it up.

"Not as many as he does at GEH," Luke shrugged, "But we've two security gates to get past, one is live," he reminded her, "It's a security specialist's wet dream, right?"

"I'll say," Felicity laughed, "It's fucking unbelievable. We don't even get this sort of budget and I'm in the counter terrorism department," she pointed out just as Luke sat beside her and fired up his own laptop, "Right, handsome, lets get this party started. Do you have a preferred report format?"

"Does a bear fuck in the woods?" Luke smirked, bringing over his own laptop as well as one of Jason's blank report sheets. It was four pages long, the Head of Security wanting everything listed; from quiet farts to gunshots, Taylor expected precision.

"I think it's 'do bears shit in the woods'," Felicity smirked, rolling her eyes.

Luke grinned and shrugged, "Fucking in a woods is more fun though," he pointed out, "Right, lets get started."

.

02:30

Bielefeld,

Germany,

(9hrs ahead of Seattle)

Jason woke with a jolt, staring out into the darkness of his room. He felt Gail's arm tight around his waist and he sighed, glad he'd been able to coerce her to stay in his room.

Visitor hours? Pfft.

More like a conjugal visit.

Or at least it would be a conjugal visit if he didn't have a god damn catheter in his cock.

Jason convinced himself that it was that which prevented him from having sex and not his utter exhaustion. Everything hurt and ached but the pain was good; the pain meant he was alive and that was all that mattered to him right now.

"Mmm," Gail mumbled behind him and pulled herself in tighter against his back until he felt her breasts and thighs behind him. He'd played up his fear of hospitals to the nurses until they agreed to let him have a sleep over. It hadn't taken much effort on his behalf; he hated hospitals ever since Dolly got heavy handed with him. The nurses either agreed because they saw he was frightened or they agreed because they knew he was too physically weak to fuck.

Jason felt Gail's hand skimming up his hospital gown, running up his thigh before settling just above his cock and no more. She'd a habit of playing with his pubes in her sleep, she'd done it since day 1, the weirdo. She denied doing it but she totally did.

Thankfully she moved her hand up again and towards his sore appendix where she settled back into a heavy sleep and stilled once more. God, only he would get appendicitis in hospital. Thank the Lord for antibiotics or Jason would have died by now and his daughter would be fatherless, his new wife a widow before they'd even had the fucking ceremony for their friends and family to see them.

He was about to close his eyes and drift off when he caught movement by the window and frowned. He narrowed his eyes, staring a large brown blob.

A large brown blob that was moving.

A large brown blob with eight legs.

Shit!

He kicked back and felt Gail's nose hit against his back, "Ow! Jason," she growled.

"Gail there's a spider," Jason groaned.

God he hated spiders.

Loathed them.

Jason's father had been killed in a crossfire in 'Nam, leaving behind three traumatised kids and a devastated widow scrimping and saving to keep their cottage home in southern Texas. Jason himself had only been seven when his dad died, Trev just ten and little Jenni was barely three. Of course, the town they lived in insisted that they hold a commemorative picnic in special memory of Dad, all led by their church leader, to help raise money for them as compensation for his father's sacrifice.

It hadn't been fun like the other fairs Jason had been to in his short seven years. No, Jason remembered seeing his momma weeping in private and Grandfather being heavy handed whenever Trevor got upset. Plus everyone pitied them, Jason's curly strawberry blonde hair identical to dad's and so was constantly being touched, pulled and patted by complete strangers.

It had all been too much for Jason to deal with and so, like any seven year old boy who'd just lost his hero, Jason had hid. He'd found a hiding place in a bush, where he could sit and try and process what was going on around him. It had been cool and shaded, away from the blistering Texan sun and he'd been able to munch on one of Mrs Garcia's cupcakes which he'd stashed in his shorts. Momma would be mad if she'd seen that he'd put cakes in the pockets of his Church clothes but Mrs Garcia insisted he help himself so he had.

As he'd eaten contently in that small hidey-hole, he had felt a slight tickle on his bare shin. Looking down, he'd spotted a black, shiny, spider crawling up his leg, skinny little legs and odd red speckles on its butt. Fixated, Jason had watched the spider curiously before realising it was crawling nearer the hem of his shorts. In a blind panic, he stood and tried to shake it off, tangling himself in the branches around him. He hadn't felt the bite until he was running back to his momma, the bastard thing having caught his upper thigh with its fangs.

He'd been exceptionally unwell following the bite and had had to stay in hospital for a few days and ever since he'd been terrified of eight legged little bastards.

"Gail," Jason moaned, "Wake up."

"Where is it?" Gail yawned and climbed out of bed, wearing her pyjamas.

"On the window," Jason pointed out, "Don't use your hands, use a glass."

"Jason, I'm so tired I can't be bothered getting one," Gail mumbled, spotting where the little shit was sitting, "Jay, it's tiny. Does it really need to go outside? It's raining and even then I can't open the hospital windows."

"Take it outside then," Jason argued, gasping when Gail picked it up, "Don't come near me."

"I'll flush it," Gail suggested.

"No!" Jason squeaked, "No! When I get this pipe out I need to be able to use the toilet and I wont if it goes in there. Honestly, Gail. I wet my pants at school daily for two weeks because I'd seen a spiderweb in the boys room. It can't go in there or I won't be able to use that bathroom."

"So you want me to go all the way outside of this whole building and let it go?" Gail questioned with obvious sarcasm.

Why was she being sarcastic?

That was exactly what he wanted done.

It wasn't too much to ask.

"Oh fuck off Jason," Gail huffed, always grumpy when she was woken up prematurely, "Fine. This is ridiculous though," she growled, holding the spider in her fist and leaving the room.

Silence befell the ward and Jason instantly felt more relaxed, laying down in his bed and sighing. Even that fright had exhausted him; his chest ached from his heart beating like a drum and he couldn't stop his limbs shaking.

Gail looked livid when she came back, wet from the rain, "I can't believe I just had to do that for my grown ass Marine husband."

"I don't like spiders," Jason pointed out, "Just like you don't like vomit."

"Yes but I still have to deal with vomit, Jason, or no one else will," Gail huffed, climbing back into bed and playing the big spoon again automatically, "Just shhh. I was having a nice dream about George Clooney."

"What's wrong-"

"Shhh," Gail mumbled, grabbing his pubic hair and pressing her body tightly against his, "George is talking."

"Gail?" Jason called, "You didn't wash your hands after touching that spider. Could you before you touch me?"

.

19:45

Craig and Reynold's residence,

Seattle,

Christian looked up when he heard Reynolds car pulling up into the driveway. He ran his hand over his oddly smooth skin, silently thanking Craig for whatever shit he'd smeared onto his and Ryan and Teddy's skin because, oddly, it had worked a treat.

When Ana walked into the living room, she scanned everyone to be sure they were all present and accounted for no doubt. And, sure enough, they all were present in the living room.

Ryan was passed out snoring on the sofa opposite Christian, the young guard occasionally mumbling on coherent words which had made Teddy laugh at the time.

Craig was typing away on his blog and making a few edits to his recent reviews or something, Christian had only be partially listening to him, partially watching Paw Patrol at the same time. Teddy, like Ryan, was out for the count too and sound asleep on Christian's chest which felt heavenly.

God, he'd missed his son.

Sitting in the living room, watching Paw Patrol and eating candy, Christian had no idea how he'd ever been able to leave him in the first place. Paw Patrol got irritating after a while, and soon Christian would probably go back to finding it annoying, but at the moment he'd pick Paw Patrol and cuddles over just about any other excursion.

"Honey, you're home," Craig called, closing his laptop down instantly and smiling widely at the tall, bald and slightly boring CPO behind Ana.

"Hey," Reynolds yawned, "I'm ready to hit the hay if you are?"

"Yes," Craig said instantly, waving to Christian, "Night, sweetie."

"Night, Craig," Christian chuckled, watching Ana curiously, "How's Phoebe?"

"She's doing fantastically, Christian," Ana smiled, sitting beside him and cuddling under his free arm, "She's honestly doing so well. You're going to love her. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Christian laughed, "I'm glad you told me to stay here tonight and calm down. I feel…more like me. I wouldn't have been any use to you tonight but I swear, tomorrow, I will be. I can't wait to meet her and then bring her home with us."

He looked at her then, smiling as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes. Gosh she was stunning, even without make up. He was about to tell her exactly that when Ana reached up and kissed him hard.

Fuck! That surprised him enough that he nearly knocked Teddy off the sofa.

She didn't stop, however, grabbing his jaw as her tongue worked against his, Christian getting with the motion and finally kissing back once he found a rhythm which rivalled hers in intensity.

God it felt like years since they'd last kissed like this, Christian groaning slightly.

He felt her hands running up over his jaw, behind his neck and then up onto his scalp-

She started to laugh against his lips so he pulled away, raising an eyebrow at her sudden fit of the giggles.

"I'm sorry," Ana smiled, "I just forgot you were bald. I went to grab your hair but," she laughed, trying to keep quiet.

Christian had to laugh too, nodding as he watched her, "Yeah, I keep forgetting too. Remind me to buy Reynolds a hat this Christmas because this being bald nonsense is freezing."

"It's probably a good thing we stopped kissing," Ana mused, looking at her son, "For one, Teddy is sleeping. Secondly…I'm not physically ready to have sex."

"That's okay," Christian promised, kissing her more tenderly now, "I'm honestly not ready either. It's not you, it's just everything that happened. I just…I need to speak to Flynn first. But I've made an appointment this evening for tomorrow night."

"I'm so glad," Ana nodded, then looked at her watch, "Come on. Lets go to bed and have an early night. Teddy's been sharing the double with me so I hope you don't mind."

"That," Christian said, kissing her again, "Sounds perfect, Mrs Grey."

"Well we aim to please, Mr Grey," Ana promised, taking his hand whilst Christian carried their sleeping son up to their room.

.

22:12

Grey Mansion,

Seattle,

"Ryan's sweet," Felicity commented as she returned with more beers for them both. Luke stared up at her and watched as she stripped herself of her work blazer, reaching up and undoing her bun, waves of thick curls cascading down her muscular back. She sat down before pushing Luke's beer bottle towards him, letting him get a good view of her bra.

That was definitely deliberate, Luke was sure. And bastard that he was, Luke's mind went straight to thinking about the contents of his wallet.

Yeah, there was a condom there, he was dead certain.

When she noticed him staring, she fixed Luke a mischievous smirk, licking her lips playfully. Yeah she was coming on to him. She'd taken Ryan's number and was flirting with Luke. What next?

"Ryan has a heart of gold," Luke agreed, then added more firmly, "Don't fuck him around."

"What makes you think I'd fuck him around?" Felicity asked, that mischievous smile crawling up her cheek again. They'd been at this report writing thing for hours now, having stopped for pizza earlier too. Now they'd given up on coffee and were drinking alcohol. Luke had already intended to get a taxi home so why the fuck shouldn't he get a few beers in?

He fucking deserved them.

"Because you're itching to get in my pants and Ryan deserves more than that," Luke growled, "Ryan deserves to find a genuine woman who loves him. I've know you for all of a day and I already know you're not looking for something serious. You're looking for sex."

"Maybe I'll hook up with your boss again then," Felicity mused and Luke felt his jaw drop.

What.

"Oh yeah, Taylor and I had a few run ins," Felicity pointed out, seeing Luke's obvious shock.

"You're lying." Luke growled and shook his head, "You're such a fucking liar."

"I'm not a liar," Felicity snapped defensively, "Jason Taylor, Big guy, big cock."

"Common knowledge," Luke argued back, "Everyone knows Jason's a big guy. He's a fucking bear. And as for any big cock is concerned, big is a relative term. I don't' believe you at all."

"Don't believe me, huh? Well how about this. He's got a tattoo on his ass. Mickey dogging Mini." Felicity continued, "Likes feet. Really likes feet actually. I could make him cum by covering his nose with my foot-"

"You're disgusting," Luke snapped, "Are you just jumping around task force? Looking for a job? What?"

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" Felicity pointed out, "Look, I'll be honest with you. I've just broken up with my girlfriend. I'm hurting and I'm looking to find someone that'll help me get back at her; a guy. You're horny, good looking, male; that fits the bill. Originally I was going to go with Ryan but if you're game I'll not call him. I don't want anything other than a fuck. Simple."

"Promise you wont use Ryan for a cheap revenge fuck? The kid deserves so much more fucking respect than that," Luke stressed.

"I promise," Felicity assured him.

"Fine. Deal," Luke concluded, jumping when Felicity all but threw herself at him. He caught her easily, however, feeling her making herself comfortable on his lap. He grabbed under her thighs, feeling her yanking at his hair whilst they kissed.

She wasn't light, not like Danni, but she could kiss that was for sure.

Geez, Taylor had been here, Luke thought as he squeezed Felicity's breasts roughly.

Bigger than Danni's, that was a bonus.

Jason had slept with this woman, multiple times judging by how Felicity had spoken.

Had he had an affair?

Luke knew Jason and Gail were like fire and ice, total polar opposites with nearly everything.

Gail loved the arts, Jason despised the arts.

Jason was a massive sports buff, Gail didn't even know who Lebron James was.

Gail was openly democrat, Jason was republican.

Jason loved Die Hard, Gail loved the Notebook.

They were totally different and often could have fierce arguments for days over stupid things that really had no bearing on their lives.

Had Jason gone sniffing elsewhere during one of those arguments? Luke remembered one particular argument which had seen Jason move out of the cottage for a week, living instead in the staff quarters.

It had been for petty reasons really, Luke thought, Jason mad that Gail wasn't ready to take her first engagement ring off.

It was understandable, you can't rush grief Luke thought. Heck, he still wore good old Jerry's class ring after the poor bastard's chute failed to deploy and he'd hit the ground like a hunk of beef.

Jason had called Gail a 'selfish bitch', according to Ryan who'd been outside on the patio, scared to come into the warzone. Fair enough on Jason's behalf because she had broken his heart by not wearing his ring.

Gail called him an 'inconsiderate prick'.

Ryan had then heard something break and when he finally went in to check on Gail she was glaring at the over turned China cabinet, Jason breathing like a bull. Sawyer had come through too from the security room.

"Get out of this house before you do something else you regret. Those were your grandmother's." Gail had said, icy in tone, "Get out."

Jason snorted, nostrils flared. He threw the engagement ring into the sink, "I'm done. This relationship is over."

"Get out now," Gail shouted then, "You're such a stupid, emotionally stunted Jarhead!"

"I'm stupid? He's dead, Gail. Stop putting me second to him. He's been dead for seven years but I'm here with you now. Get over it or we're done," Jason had said quietly and it was that comment which had seen Gail burst into tears and cause the couple to split for a week.

Luke had seen both sides. He knew how upset Jason was that Gail still had a photo of her late husband in their bedroom. But he also knew how hard it was to lose someone as significant as Gail's husband had been to her so understood that she'd never quite get over him.

During their break up, had Jason fucked Felicity?

No.

God please, no.

Luke would never be able to look Jason or Gail in the face if he found out Jason had cheated.

Surely he wouldn't do that to Gail, his little woman. He wasn't a monster. He was exceptionally principled and committed to Gail-

Oh shit, Felicity's cold hands went down the front of his jeans and grabbed his junk.

Luke felt his control snap and he grabbed felicity's ass hard. She let out a moan which was more of a growl, biting Luke's lip when he kissed her back with as much urgency as she'd been kissing him with.

When she freed his lip it was only to pull his shirt off his torso, her nails scrapping across the hard muscles of his abs and chest.

She bit his neck hard and that sent him into a near frenzy, standing from his chair and all but throwing her against the wall. Her legs were wrapped around his hips to hold her in place whilst Luke grabbed her chest from under her shirt.

"Oh fuck," She groaned, her own hands deep in Luke's hair, "Mark me. Make her jealous."

Luke did as ordered but not before he opened the security door and dropped her on the Grey's sofa.

Fuck it, he'd delete the footage.

"I want photos," Felicity mumbled against his ear, sucking his neck then biting him again, "I want photos riding you hard."

Photos.

Shit they had to move this party away from Grey's sofa after all; photos of him fucking on the Boss's property would see him sacked for sure. If he wasn't already fired for making acquaintances with Mrs Grey's vagina and anus during the birth in the car, that was. Even though he'd been doing his job…Grey could be oddly territorial. They were still to talk it out.

Luke felt her unbutton his pants so he decided to move, grabbing her again and carrying her back into the security room and up the stairs to the staff quarters. It was trickier, especially when she was continuing to jerk him off on the way up. God he was just a sleazy bastard.

Ryan had given this girl his number for fuck sake. But she wasn't what Ryan thought she was; she wasn't interested in anything but casual hook ups. Ryan needed someone who saw him for his personality, not fucking potential. Felicity had a hidden agenda; revenge for a bad break up.

They got to the little staff room which was really a living room cross kitchenette with a bedroom off to the left and a large bathroom to the right. It was a nice set up, Gail kept it clean which was a god sent considering the room was used by four very large, sweaty and messy men during long work days. Heck, she even cleaned their toilet for them which was a miracle in itself.

He dumped Felicity on the sofa and kicked off his shoes and slacks, laying down in his CK briefs.

"Wait," Luke choked up, staring down at her, "You and Taylor?"

"Fuck buddies," Felicity smirked, as she grabbed him through the white material of his underwear and god it felt good to be touched by a woman again, "A two month arrangement after he started working with Grey. He ended it when he started getting feelings for that housekeeper, don't worry he didn't." She promised, as though reading his mind, "Your leader's as moral as ever."

Relieved, Luke let out a sigh and closed his eyes so that he could imagine his ex. Danni was slimmer than Felicity, smaller too. She'd two of the bluest eyes Luke had ever seen, like a husky dog she'd often described them as. Danni had also had an immaculately maintained brunette haircut, her make up always natural colours thankfully too; she was a qualified hairdresser and beauty therapist so being high maintenance came with the territory and it took her a lifetime to get ready to go out, even just as a couple to the movies.

God she was stunning, Luke thought, losing himself in the memory of Danni as Felicity jerked him off then began taking selfies of herself sleeping with her.

Whatever.

If it saved Ryan getting fucked over by this crazy bitch, it was worth it.

.

02:30

Craig and Reynold's residence,

Seattle,

Luke threw up.

Fuck he shouldn't have drank the rest of that bottle of Bollinger with Felicity; he was such a fucking light weight when it came to alcohol.

After spending nearly five hundred dollars on different cabs to be sure he wasn't followed, his stomach couldn't deal with the motion sickness anymore and he hurled on Reynolds roses.

Ah fuck'em. They were ugly plants anyway. Regurgitated pizza was a good look for them.

With difficulty, he climbed the stairs to the front door, taking his shoes off outside so that he didn't wake anyone. Slowly he snuck in, surprised to find the lamp in the living room was on.

"Shhhh," he slurred to himself, creeping into the house after locking the front door behind him. He placed his shoes down carefully on the floor and then made his way to the living room where he found Ana sitting.

Luke had flash backs to when he was a young teen drinking for the first time and his mother had waited up at him to beat his drunken ass with the bible.

"Ana?" he said, straightening up to act sober even though he utterly stank of booze, "Ya'll okay?"

"Are you drunk?" Ana asked curiously, ignoring his question as he came into the living room and collapsed on the sofa opposite her.

"Me? No. No. No. No. No!" he confirmed, "The room's a little spinny though."

"Luke, it was your night off; you're allowed to drink," Ana pointed out, "Did you and Felicity have a good time."

"Yup," Luke chuckled, "She's a cow; got udders instead of boobies too. And hooves, conterary-contrery-cont ar ary? Fuck,"

"Contrary?" Ana offered.

"Yes! Contrary to what Taylor thinks, Felicity has hooves," Luke concluded, "See, we make a good team."

"God, you're smashed," Ana grumbled, shaking her head, "It's fine, Reynolds has organised the hospital security for me and Christian. We're going with the Marines and SEALs from yesterday morning. The ones who'd helped us?"

Luke nodded but he could feel himself about to doze off, "What are you even doing up, Ana?"

Ana licked her lips and looked at him with an obvious sadness in her eyes, "I just had a phone call from Gail's sister," she explained, "There's been an accident; the family's car skidded on black ice on the motorway and they're in hospital up north. Her nephew's in a coma right now, her niece has a broken femur and her brother-in-law is in surgery for something to do with his lungs, I'm not sure, she was hysterical. Her sister was with friends so she wasn't in the car with them but she's all alone and couldn't get hold of Gail."

"Are you joking?" Luke gasped, sobering up fast to the news, "Fuck me," he groaned, "You've gotta tell her."

"I just did," Ana nodded, staring at the phone, "She's going to speak to Jason once the doctor's been to check him over and then she'll call me back as soon as possible. If she wants to come home early we'll send the jet right now but I don't know if she'll fly on her own or if Jason will want Trevor to go with her so she's calm. I'm just playing the waiting game but I didn't want to wake Christian with the phone so that's why I'm down here. I've no idea what's going to happen next."

"Ana," Luke said, sitting forward in his seat, "They're not your priority at the moment," he slurred, "In a few hours you're gonna go and take your husband to see your baby for the first time an' while you do that am gonna get the police to come and clear out all the cunts who're outside the mansion at the moment and then we'll get you and the other Greys all round for a big BBQ," he mumbled, "Oh! I got this from The Taylor's cottage."

He went back to the hall where he'd left his shoes and came back with a paper Macy's bag, "Ignore the bag; Jason's been collecting little girl dresses since he heard you were pregnant again; check'em out. They're cute!"

"Thank you, Luke," Ana laughed, studying the different outfits; God, Taylor was a sucker for babies, "And you're right. I'm going to wait to hear what Gail wants to do with the jet and then I'm going to bed. She and Jason don't need me to organise themselves for them. I'll get the jet sorted if it's needed and that's it. She knows she only has to ask for the jet, so does Jason."

"I'm always right," Luke smirked, laying back on the sofa and getting comfortable, "I miss Geri. Where's the dog?"

"Reynolds took him away to a mutual friend because he knows Christian's scared of dogs," Ana pointed out.

"Awwwwwww," Luke mumbled, "I miss Geri. Can't get a dog cause Grey. Can't get a tarantula cause Taylor. Next thing you'll tell me I cant get a cat." He huffed, talking utter nonsense now as he rolled over and closed his eyes; passing out completely.

.

A/N, this was the other half of the last chapter. Next one to come will be all the things I listed previously! It's a little longer than I would usually want and the next couple will be just as long too I reckon.

Hope you're enjoying it still! I appreciate all comments, good and bad so thank you for taking your time to read and then to write. Likewise, thank you for all the PM's and follows too

Hope everyone's staying cosy!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

.

Nov 17th,

15:30

Bielefeld,

Germany

Jason felt like shit.

Better but still like shit.

Following further tests the doctor was able to diagnose him with appendicitis now, on top of everything else aching in his body. At least he hadn't developed full blown kidney failure, he reminded himself as he struggled to keep his eyes open following his second round of dialysis. It was only temporary, the doctors positive that the infection hadn't permanently destroyed his organs.

No, Jason was exceptionally lucky to be alive, that was for sure.

Trevor was sitting beside him, reading a book contentedly while Jason struggled with his muscle cramps, fatigue and dizziness. He'd his bucket close to hand, feeling exceptionally queasy and sickly today. The dialysis had really knocked him flat back on his ass again.

"You alright?" Trev asked and Jason realised he'd groaned aloud.

"Dialysis is shit," Jason mumbled, looking up at his big brother, "I want to go home."

"You can't go home," Trevor reminded him evenly, calmly with that slight Texas drawl, "You're not fit to fly yet."

"I know," Jason sighed, bringing the bucket closer because he felt exceptionally dizzy again.

He was about to doze off when he felt Trevor stroking his hair for him.

Fuck, when did their relationship reach that level?

"You always had Pa's looks," Trevor sighed, scratching Jason's scalp for him, "Jenny got promoted in the Klan."

"Should we...should we be happy for her?" Jason asked with a forced smile.

Whilst he and Trevor had been forced off to military schools around the country after losing their Pa prematurely, Momma and their little sister Jenny moved into their Grandpa's home. There, Grandpa took advantage of Momma's vulnerable emotional state and introduced her to his fellow Klansmen, the prick that he was, and Jenny had therefore been raised in an extremely hateful community.

God Jason wished he'd punched Grandpa harder than he had done just to rid the world of him, to save his momma and baby sister.

"Ah don't know, Jay," Trevor admitted, "Ah am happy she's happy...but ah wish she had a better hobby." he then laughed, shaking his head, "Ma darlin' wife sent her a Congratulations card and flowers though. Maggie don't agree with Jenny's ideology but she doesn't want me to lose contact with her. Ah love jenny. Ah love ma nephews. Ah just wish she wasn't such a...such a..."

"Racist?" Jason answered for him, feeling the same conflicting emotions. He loved his baby sister but also despised her. It was a strange combination. When he and Gail travelled to Texas to see Jason's family Jenny would help Gail and Maggie in the kitchen and with the children whilst Trevor and Jason shot the breeze with Jenny's husband. Those moments Jason loved...then he'd see on the news that there'd been trouble with racist extremists and he'd remember that Jenny was part of a similar organisation which supported such hatred and Jason would end up despising Jenny all over again.

God thinking of Jenny hurt his heart as much as it hurt his head.

"Is she coming to the wedding?" Trevor asked curiously.

"Jenny? No idea. It's causing so much tension between Gail and I. Gail doesn't want her there. I do, she's my sister," Jason admitted then stopped, feeling his stomach turn.

Instinctively, his brother held up the sick bucket for him, holding Jason up a little too, "There you go. Get it out."

"Jason?" Gail called and Jason looked over mid-heave, seeing his wife go pale too and look away before she started to gag herself.

"I'm good," Jason huffed, panting from the effort as he laid back down and Trevor went to get him a fresh sick bucket. He picked up one of the little breath mints on his cabinet and sucked away the foul taste of sick, too weak to get up and brush his teeth every time he was sick, "Sorry Gail."

"Don't be sorry. It's me, I'm the sympathetic vomiter," Gail laughed, though it was incredibly forced and she looked very green when Trevor passed her with the bowl.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Even for Jason's exhausted senses he knew when his wife was upset, "Jason, how are you feeling?"

"Go home, Gail," Jason said instantly, catching her off guard, "I know somethings wrong, your sister's been on the phone all morning. I'm on the mend, Gail. I'll get home in a couple of weeks if I keep up this healing pace. There's nothing you can do for me here."

"Jason," Gail started then broke down into tears, "How do you know me so well?"

"Because we complete each other," Jason shrugged, "What's happened?"

"My brother-in-law skidded on black ice and crashed the car with the kids in the back."

Fuck.

"Holy shit..." Jason gasped, imagining Paul and little Megan and Nicolas, "What's happening?"

"Megan's out, she'd a broken leg and minor cuts. Paul's got internal bleeds and Nick...Nick is in a coma," Gail joked, "My sister's alone but I don't want to leave you when I only just got you back and-"

She began crying again and Jason cursed softly, holding her knee because he was feeling queasy again.

She wasn't a pretty crier, Jason always thought. She'd told him that herself too and so normally she'd try and hold back a little of the snot and sobs. But she was devastated that she was having to choose between her new husband and her only remaining family. And then there was the thought that she'd have to board that plane alone.

"Gail, get on that jet and get to Martha. Tell her I'm sending my love," Jason ordered her, "If you can make the flight alone then Trev can stay with me. I'll be fine. And we can Skype."

"You're so good, Jason Taylor," Gail said, wiping her eyes and nose to try and calm down, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"While you're home you can organise our wedding," Jason also pointed out, determined for a Christmas wedding.

He saw Gail's scepticism and then smiled when she laughed despite her tears, "Jason, it's November 17th! You really think you'll be up for it by then?"

"I've waited too long to get engaged to you. I intend to marry you as soon as I can; I'm not waiting another year." Jason said firmly, "We still have that provisional date for the 21st. That's...thirty four days to get back home...eight hundred and sixteen hours."

"Okay," Gail laughed with a fresh face of tears and snot, "Okay, you crazy bastard. I'll be waiting for you at the alter so you better be there."

Jason smiled and kissed her lightly, then went to deepen it but she pulled away.

Stupid catheter cock block.

He wiped himself of her snot and handed her a tissue too, "Martha needs her sister and I've got my brother. Sounds fair to me."

"Make a pintrest board," Gail said, wiping her face clean and then looking down at Jason's curious expression, "When you see wedding things you like, tag me in them and I'll do the same. It'll be easier that way, okay?"

"Anything you want," Jason nodded then, fuck it, he pulled her back down for that deeper kiss.

He wasn't an overly attractive man, just so-so he'd always thought. He'd freckles and skin that was always pretty red, ginger hair too. Trev was the handsome Taylor, darker haired and with an elegance about him. Jason was like a big clumsy red furred bear. He'd known from a young age that he wasn't attractive despite what Gail thought, so he'd adapted; worked hard to achieve a terrific body which overlooked his so-so face, learnt to dress sharply in designer suits on work days and also how to dress down nicely.

If those things got him past first base, Jason deployed technique two...kissing.

He was a great kisser, not that he was blowing his own trumpet, but he was. He'd spent hours as a teen making out with the back of his hand, eating enough oranges to inoculate him from scurvy for life, just to master his technique. His logic had been that he would never been the hottest guy in the room so he'd become the most technically skill. And once he'd bowled someone over with his kissing, he'd show them his other techniques...

Gail tried to hold back from him but she was as needy as he was for intimacy. They'd an exceptionally active sex life, more than most their ages, so to go so long without a kiss like this was torturous. Gail, the randy little beast she was, had stopped crying and was now focusing on kissing him, her hand on his jaw before he used what little energy he could summon to pull her onto his body.

"Oh Jason," she moaned lowly, feeling him kissing her neck, all part of technique two, "Stop." she whined a little, grabbing his hair, "I need to go and you're turning me on."

"What about a little stress relief? I can put a condom over the catheter," he pointed out but then laughed when she looked at him with that sceptical look once more; he was just too exhausted now.

He couldn't have sex yet, physically he just couldn't do it. He wasn't even hard, his brain telling his entire body; 'nope.'

Plus his whole body ached like a bitch; Gail was already being beyond careful not to press on his chest.

"You're exhausted," Gail laughed, still straddling his hips, watchful of his wound. She was now stroking his jaw softly, tenderly, so in love with him. It was hard as hell not to fall asleep then and there.

God he was lucky. Even if he was coming back from a potentially life threatening disease, he was the luckiest man alive.

"I'm exhausted?" he echoed, "Well you're horny," Jason yawned then, watching her.

"Yes I am, no thanks to someone. You know how I feel about you kissing my neck," Gail scowled.

"It makes you moister than an oyster," Jason quipped, stroking her back softly, "What'll you do when you get back to the hotel?"

"Change my panties and curse you before getting on the jet to Martha," Gail smirked, kissing his forehead, "Might send you a video of the process as evidence."

"You're perfect," Jason laughed then, shaking his head, "God I love you."

"Jason, your eyelids are drooping." Gail laughed and climbed off of him, "I'll call you when I get home, Sailor."

"Don't worry about the flight. It'll be over before you know it," Jason promised, watching her curiously as she got him to drink a little water then physically tucked him into his bed, "Tell Martha I'm asking for her."

"Jason," Gail sighed, kissing his lips lightly. Then his nose and then his forehead before leaning into his ear and licking it with her hot breath, "I won't change my socks until you come home. Just so you have something to heal for. You know, other than me and your daughter."

Wow.

Yep.

He loved this woman.

When he'd told Dolly about the feet thing she'd freaked out, called him a pervert and withheld sex for a month as some weird twisted punishment and he'd spent the next few years of his life thinking he was some sort of sexual deviant. It was only after working with Grey that he'd felt a little less sick in the head.

When Jason had finally told Gail two months into their relationship she'd accepted it, even though she'd found it weird. She indulged in it for him.

Because she loved him.

She loved him and wanted to marry him.

She wanted to marry him.

"I'll bare that in mind, Mrs Taylor," Jason said as calmly as he could, kissing her again before resting his head on his fluffy pillow, "Love you, Little Woman."

"I love you too, Sailor," Gail said, then opened his top drawer and picked up that stupid little crystal he'd taken from her collection. There was a massive crack in it now from when he'd been thrown back by the explosion at the embassy, but she wasn't mad. If anything she seemed smug that the Good Luck stone had brought him home alive.

She kissed the crack on the stone then placed it on top of the bedside unit, smiling softly before looking over as Trevor came back.

"Hey, Gail," Trev called but Jason couldn't follow their conversation, letting himself be overcome by his exhaustion.

.

Nov 17th,

06:30

Reynolds and Craig's home,

Seattle,

.

Luke's hangover stunk to high heavens.

He was sat in the kitchen, probably still half pissed if he was being totally honest with himself, nursing a cup of coffee whilst Reynolds fried up breakfast for them all.

It was early but early was good.

Early meant less of the media, less crowds and less invasion of privacy. Not that Luke was going to the hospital. Nope, his job was to get the media circus off the property so that the Greys could move back in ASAP. Now that it was public knowledge that Grey was home, Luke was finding it easier to call in favours but he had to wonder if being Jason Taylor would have gotten him further in his plight to get support earlier.

This report was going to take forever to complete, Luke realised. So much had been done badly on his behalf that he was going to have to face the music and hand over his keys he was sure.

He'd underestimated Mother Nature for one; sometimes babies were early and he'd failed to have extra guys brought in till the last moment.

But then he'd never been Head of Security before and normally they'd Welch's private security company at their disposal to help source these extra bodies. Luke had called in old Teammates and a few Marines who were sweet on Jason to help so that he could forgo the background checks for the sake of time.

Grey wasn't going to like that.

Then there was the birth in the car, arguably not his fault, but the ambulance had taken Ana to the nearest hospital, five minutes away from the one Jason had set up. And with Pheobe being 3 weeks shy of a full bake in Ana's oven, they couldn't rationally move her for the sake of 21 days.

It sounded a lot better when he thought about it in terms of days, Luke realised, amazed by how quickly everything had gone to fuck.

Phoebe was born early the same day-ish (give or take the time zones) that Grey and Co made it to camp Barron, they'd gotten to Germany and Luke had had the jet readied and extra guys brought in to collect Grey two days later for what should have been a straightforward gig...until Mia.

He'd dealt with Grey's arrival fine, Luke decided, everyone got home safely. But there was serious room for improvements and Grey was going to chew his arse, Luke was sure. However, he'd done a pretty damn good job at keeping the family free from the media during a vulnerable time in their lives.

Ana wasn't right yet, Luke knew that for a goddamn fact and he intended to let Grey know that the minute he had a moment alone. She was so determined to keep up appearances that she was cracking. Yes, Phoebe was only a few days old –it felt like longer if Luke was honest- but all she spoke about was how she was 'okay' and that she was 'bonding' with Phoebe when Luke remembered quite clearly that that was not how she felt when she was first born...

"I don't feel like she's mine, I don't feel the same. I don't feel the same spark I felt like when Teddy was born. I just feel…impartial towards her. Like this whole pregnancy never happened and that baby there isn't mine. She isn't who was inside me a few hours earlier. It's just a horrible feeling."

Yeah, he was going to tell Grey that. Ana wasn't bonding with Phoebe and hiding it from them, trying to soldier on for her family. It wasn't healthy for mother and daughter and, as Ana's CPO, her health was Luke's priority. Even over Christian Grey's.

Geez, that man was a fucking mess too. The early night and down time with his son had helped and Luke was glad to hear that he'd made the call to Dr Flynn himself without prompting so he obviously knew that he wasn't well too.

It was good to see Grey this morning looking more like himself, Luke thought, a bit more pulled together. He'd obviously found his balls at last, Luke mused, watching Grey and Ana waiting for Reynolds to finish serving everyone breakfast, the Tedster still asleep.

It was an oddly calm morning, Grey excited to meet his daughter and Ana just giving him that same false smile and telling him how much she 'adored' the baby. Grey gave her a look too, noticing something was off perhaps but he didn't push it in the company of the others.

"Oh! Luke the stuff I ordered for Jason's stag party arrived!" Craig declared as he strutted into the kitchen carrying a large box.

Luke froze in utter fear.

Ana choked on her toast.

Reynolds pissed himself. Metaphorically speaking of course but Luke coulda swore he'd seen the bald man squirm.

Their poker faces were shit; Grey knew something was fishy. He put down his coffee and rose an eyebrow at everyone before standing up to see what was in the box that Craig had brought through.

"Christian," Ana tried but too late.

Well, it's been swell guys, Luke thought, ready for Grey to plunge a knife in his chest.

"Tell Teddy I love him," Luke whispered to Ana instead, "And tell your husband I want a quick death."

"Shut up," Ana growled at him, but bless her she stood in front of Luke. Protecting him. Oh how the tables had turned.

"Well since Luke's been so busy saving the world or whatever he and Reny have been up to," Craig explained, looking up at Christian, "I've been organising Taylor's stag do."

God the little black man was adorable when he was barefoot and not wearing those chunky heeled boots for height, Luke thought, barely at Grey's chest.

"Very noble of you to help the Taylors," Christian complimented, studying the large box.

"Will you be going on the stag do, Christian?" Craig asked as he found a pair of scissors to cut the tape of the box, "We've not picked a venue yet. Possibly Vegas?"

Christian gave Ana a quizzing look. She nodded and shrugged, Christian turning back to Craig, "Maybe, but I don't want to be travelling far any time soon for the kids benefit and my wife's."

Good answer, Mr Grey, Luke thought, seeing Ana smile widely and honestly.

"Aw that's such a shame!" Craig said and then opened the box, "Because we're doing a BDSM theme."

Christian's eyebrow never dropped. Instead he put his hands in his pockets and turned to look first at Reynolds, then Ana, before his eyes settled on Luke with an expression which read;

'Am I a joke to you, Sawyer?'

So silently, Luke shook his head, hands up to protect himself...but he didn't know why he needed to even do that.

"What's that?" Grey asked Craig, cool as a cucumber.

"BDSM?" Craig echoed as he went through the pink tissue paper, "Ask Reynolds. He's partial to it, aren't you?"

"Craig," Reynolds squeaked, sounding like a teenage boy who's balls were mid drop. Poor bastard, Luke thought.

"Oh come on, honey, we've all signed the NDA," Craig cooed.

"Oh yes, the NDA," Christian echoed as he glared at Luke again before turning to Reynolds, "BDSM, Reynolds?"

"It's, uh, the," Reynolds stammered, struggling to formulate the words he needed. Luke knew he didn't talk about his sex life, not like the other guys, because even though he'd been living with Craig for years it was still a struggle for him to feel comfortable talking about sex, paranoid that he would be judged for his sexuality.

Grey was punishing Reynolds, Luke thought, for something the bald man didn't do.

"It's all about dominance and submission, you know?" Luke dared to challenge, finding his own balls now and walking towards Grey.

Fuck he was so fired.

"Reynolds, can you go and double check the SUVs for bugs? Triple T it please," Luke said, offering an escape route. He'd already checked the cars three times, Taylor's lucky number, so they didn't really need Reynolds to look over them.

'Do everything a third time,' Jason always said, 'To make sure the job is down to perfection.'

Judging by Gail's happy expressions most morning, she was also a benefactor of the Triple T; Taylor's Three Times.

"Chief," Reynolds nodded, making a hasty retreat. Poor bastard.

"So what did you get for me?" Luke asked as casually as he could, stood beside Grey who was radiating to Luke more poison than a nuclear reactor.

Craig grinned, so absorbed in his delivery that he'd missed the subtle undertones in Grey and Luke's exchanges. Probably a good thing too; the extensive NDA which staff received meant that Reynolds could never explain why there was tension suddenly.

"Whips," Craig grinned, handing Luke a handful of cheap wispy things. They looked like cat toys, Luke chuckled, compared to the ones kept away in Grey's dungeon in the sky.

Of course Grey showed off and somehow made the cheap faux leather snap impressively.

"You've used one of those before," Craig chuckled and lifted his eyebrows playfully, flirting with the businessman.

Flirting!

"Nah," Grey said coolly, "I'm just a massive Indianna Jones fan," he commented, Luke nearly swallowing his tongue. Ana, too, choked on her toast.

"Maybe Reny could show you a few things then," Craig teased then continued with the reveal, "I bought paddles, blindfolds, ball gags."

"What's that?" Luke frowned then burst out laughing, "You didn't."

"This..." Craig said as he pulled out a pair of tight, oh so very tight, leather got pants, "Is what Taylor's going to be wearing," he explained, "You've no idea how hard it was to not buy him the pair with the glory hole in the back. There's a matching top and a dog collar too. You military men like dog collars, right?"

"Taylor's got a big ass," Grey suddenly said, as though he were really on board with this idea.

Fuck me, he was holding the shorts up to study then looking at Sawyer's own butt to compare, "Your ass is pretty flat actually Sawyer." Christian mused, giving them back to Craig before picking up a pair of handcuffs. "They won't hold him; I've seen Taylor break out of handcuffs before."

"What?" Ana choked.

Yes, what indeed, Luke thought, staring at Grey.

Christian just looked over at Ana, a smirk creeping up his lips, "Jason's broken out of these for me before. These will not hold him," he looked back at Craig, "Leave these to me. My brother's into this sort of messed up shit. I'll have him source out the ones he uses in the bedroom."

'Jason's broken out of these…for me'

What the fuck was Taylor doing wearing those goddamn things for Grey in the first place?!

"That would be great," Craig grinned, "Taylor's going to shit a brick. I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Grey laughed, squeezing Craig's shoulder friendlily before giving Luke the death stare which screamed 'You're getting your pink slip'.

Fucking ace.

Luke's head snapped up when Reynolds came in accompanied by the SEALs and Marines who would be offering the Greys extra muscle power during their trip to the hospital.

"Mrs Grey, Mr Grey," Reynolds nodded, "We're ready whenever you are."

.

Nov 17th,

07:30

On route to the Neonatal ward,

Seattle,

Ana was nervous about introducing Christian to Phoebe, terrified that seeing their baby would tip him over the edge into insanity when she herself was struggling to keep her own emotional state in check. Luke knew she wasn't coping with Phoebe like she had with Teddy and he was most likely going to tell Christian which terrified Ana more so; if Christian thought she was mentally ill, would he have Teddy and Phoebe taken away from them both until they were better? Would she lose them both? Would he be angry at her for not being strong for them both?

She would deny it. If Luke told Christian he had suspicions that Ana wasn't well she'd lie. Her kids were the most important people in her life, she knew that. She might not completely feel it for Phoebe but logically she knew that her job as a mother to her kids was the most important relationship in her life.

But what if she needed the help Luke thought she did? It could get better if she was honest about her feelings. But her fears of losing her kids were so crippling.

It was just such a fucking mess.

This was not how it was supposed to happen.

"Elliot, no, we haven't," Christian said with mirth in his tone.

She watched him now, smiling and laughing with Elliot on the phone, having missed his big brother and dearest friend. Had he not had the gash to his face or the tight stubble haircut, Ana would have thought they were merely out for a drive and not going to introduce Christian to his daughter. The man was giddy with excitement this morning, Ana could see how much meeting Phoebe had meant to him. It had been the motivation he, Jason and Ryan had needed to get home, Ryan had told her this morning.

The drive was almost pleasant, Ana enjoying the sound of her husband's deep voice on the phone. It was, really, just like being out for a drive. Of course, if that were the case and they really were just out driving, Reynolds wouldn't be behind the wheel. Instead it would be Taylor or Sawyer.

However Taylor was still bed bound in Germany with Trevor and Sawyer was really on his last few nerves.

Ana was exceptionally thankful to both Sawyer and Reynolds for how they'd copped just the two of them when shit hit the fan and all the emergency plans fell through.

Taylor and Christian hadn't run the birthing scenario where Ana went in three weeks early on the side of the road whilst Christian was hunted alive in the Middle East. For that reason, Luke and Reynolds were running on improvisation and for the most part they'd done their job well as far as she was concerned.

"Okay, Elliot," Christian laughed softly, "Tell the kids I've missed them. Can't wait to see you," he said, then hung up the phone with a smile.

"He's glad you're home?" Ana asked, though it was a stupid question really.

"Nah he was just giving me a forewarning. Dad is pissed at me, apparently. Someone told Carrick that Taylor had originally advised me not to go out there so he's risen," Christian laughed weakly, "Mom's glad I'm home though. They're doing dinner with us the minute we've got our home back from the press."

"Have you spoken to Gwen yet?" Ana asked, holding her husband's hand.

"The funeral is tomorrow," Christian said then, looking at Ana sadly, "I want to go to the service but I won't be able to go to the burial," he said lowly.

"Why can't you?" Ana asked.

"The burial is outside, in a public cemetery," Christian nodded, "Next to her grandparents graves. Gwen just asked if I could skip the burial and just go to the church then for sandwiches afterwards at Roz and Gwen's favourite bar. There's too much media attention on us right now so I'm respecting her wishes."

"The paps are just immoral." Ana grumbled, squeezing Christian's hand as they approached the hospital. She took a deep breath and forced on that smile, Reynolds pulling up right outside of the door where they were greeted by Sawyer's extra security guys he'd sourced.

"Mr Grey, please keep close to us at all times," Reynolds said then, "I will not be leaving your side today so I hope I do as good a job as Taylor."

"Thank you, Reynolds," Christian smiled then looked at Ana, "Ready?"

"Of course I am," Ana cooed, kissing his lips softly to mask her nervousness.

She took his hand and both she and Christian escaped through her door, thankfully not greeted by media for once. It was incredibly rare that that happened these days but it was all Sawyer's doing. He'd had Reynolds FBI contacts drive her husband's more infamous cars around other hospitals in the city. If the Audi or the Aston and Ferrari were seen driving regularly around the city's other hospitals Luke hoped to trick the press into thinking that Grey was staying in one of the surrounding hotels with his wife and son, taking the heat away from Phoebe's actual hospital as well as risking Reynolds and Craig's home.

It had apparently worked.

Go Luke.

Ana could see Christian was impressed by the former SEALs cunning too. He wasn't well yet and to be photographed looking anything other than perfection would affect the company and the company's influence in the world.

'Grey's had a break down? I won't be selling to someone unstable' was how Luke described the need to evade the press. The business world was ruthless but Christian Grey was more than just a businessman now; he was a very much loved American celebrity. There were so many people counting on him being strong throughout the city that maintaining Grey's powerful reputation was paramount for 'the greater good'. Heck, Luke had told Ana this morning that GEH had received condolences for Roz and well wishes to her husband from Washington DC.

Washington DC had called GEH to wish her husband good luck. Ana was still in utter shock.

GEH was one of the largest employers of the west coast and an exceptionally powerful and important company to the country's financial climate, Ana just hadn't realised just how many people were counting on the head of the home-grown company to be strong.

Christian had all of this pressure on his shoulders on top of Phoebe and Teddy now.

The need for all of these men with them today was therefore crucial, even if Ana couldn't see any photographers. They'd act as a shield for her husband but also as a comfort to him; he was incredibly anxious right now so having these muscular, trained men beside him was helping keep himself calm as they approached the neonatal ward.

The men stood on either side of the door loyally whilst Ana took Christian inside with Reynolds and led Christian down towards Phoebe's spot.

Phoebe was still laying in her incubator, still soldiering on just like the little trooper Ana knew she'd be the minute she'd heard Phoebe's first cry after being given CPR by Luke. She wriggled a little today, though not how a full term baby would wriggle. No, she was just clenching her fingers slightly, Ana attuned to the slightest change in her baby's state now.

"So this is Phoebe," Ana said softly, studying their baby with the abnormal amount of little brown hair on her head.

"She's bigger than I thought," Christian laughed, standing a yard or so back from her, "The photos you sent me don't do her justice."

"Hey, she's not big. She's perfect. You'll give her a weight complex before she's even had a chance," Ana tut playfully, trying to deal with this horrible, painful, depressive feeling she had around Phoebe with humour, "Daddy's here Phoebe. I told you he'd come and see you, princess."

"Can I have a moment with her, Ana?" Christian asked then, having not moved much closer since they'd gotten into the room.

Ana felt herself begin to panic; he hated her. She'd given birth to a child he hated.

"Sure," she said and smiled despite herself, squeezing his hand, "I'll go with one of the men to get you a coffee."

"Thanks," Christian nodded, kissing her as she passed, "Ana, she's perfect. Don't worry. I just want to speak with her alone."

"Okay," Ana said, searching his familiar grey eyes for signs that he was lying, that he didn't think Phoebe was perfect. All she found, however, was that same warmth he expressed whenever he was around children he loved; Teddy, Sophie Taylor, Elliot and Kate's children.

He wasn't lying, Ana was positive and she felt this unbelievable pressure lifted from her shoulders; he didn't blame her for going into labour early.

"I love you," Christian promised, "We'll get through this, together. I promise."

"I love you too," Ana nodded and kissed him again before making a retreat to get him that coffee before she broke down in the ward.

.

Nov 17th,

08:30

Grey Estate,

Seattle,

.

Luke was stood side by side with Felicity, Ryan and Seattle Police Department; complete with dog unit. He couldn't help but glare at how Felicity was treating Ryan. Sure, don't fuck the poor virgin about but at least still be civil to him? Ryan was a fantastic guy. Fuck, he'd even volunteered to help Luke today even though his wrist was snapped and he'd only just come back from the warzone.

Ryan didn't seem all that bothered by Felicity though, focused entirely on the task at hand it would seem; overseeing the media cleansing of Grey Estate.

"Right," Felicity said to both Luke and Ryan, coming over after a discussion with the Police officer in charge. Luke had seen her flirting with him too, the slut, having watched her stroke the damn guy's arm, "Police are ready to go ahead with the removal if you're happy."

"As long as they don't disrupt the current security systems in place and keep from hurting anyone, I'm happy," Luke said professionally because who the fuck did she think she was acting so coldly towards him?

Had the sex been that meaningless to her?

Had it all been for those goddamn photos and not about satisfaction?

Oh god, the photos.

Luke cringed as he remembered the various photos she'd wanted taken. It had been the least sexy moment of his life but if it meant she used him for meaningless sex and saved Ryan losing his virginity to someone disgustingly cruel…then he'd done a good deed.

Photos of her giving him a blowjob, photos of him dogging her, photos of her riding him. That kid Ana knew from college had nothing on Felicity's photography skills. Had he not been going through such a goddamn dry spell, Luke wouldn't have managed to cum. However, he had and guess what!

She'd wanted a photo of that too.

God, Luke felt cheap.

"Right," Felicity said again, then made her way back to the police forces.

"She's a piece of work," Ryan uttered, shaking his head, "I've just watched her flirting with Officer Thundercunt over there."

Thundercunt? Ryan had learnt a new word and it made Luke laugh a little. The kid rarely swore so it was just so damn adorable when he did.

"Some people aren't worth it, Ryan," Luke shrugged then, "Do yourself a favour; find a nice girl worthy enough of you."

"Like you had with Danni?" Ryan asked and Luke felt a little sick as he thought about Danni and how he'd compared Felicity to her all through the night. Danni wouldn't treat him like a hunk of meat like Felicity had. Danni would have actually wanted to do a little post-coitus snuggling, Felicity had made him sit on the staff bed and watch her edit the photos she intended to send her ex.

"Yeah, Kid," Luke nodded then, surprised to find he'd a lump in his throat, "Find yourself a Danni. Someone who wants you for more than a fun time; someone who wants to go through the bad times with you too."

"Danni's on Tinder, Luke," Ryan informed him, "I decided I was going to end this year with losing my virginity and I reactivated Tinder. She's on too."

God that stung.

"Thanks for telling me, Ryan," Luke sighed, rubbing his aching chest, "Guess she's moving on, huh?"

"I guess so, Chief," Ryan nodded, referring to Luke by his old naval rank to perhaps comfort him? To let him know that Ryan respected him.

"Maybe I should try the same," Luke mused then wrapped his arm around Ryan's shoulder, kissing his head, "I'm glad you're home, mini-me."

"Me too," Ryan nodded, then grinned as they both watched the dogs and police officers begin the task of clearing out the woods around the Grey estate barrier.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Nov 17th,

08:30

Neonatal ward,

Seattle.

Christian waited until Ana was gone, looking over at Reynolds stood in the corner next before fixing his eyes back to the small incubator which housed their daughter.

Their goddamn daughter.

Fresh tears filled his eyes and he walked over to her, smiling despite his tight and wobbly lip. He remembered the minute Teddy was born how worried he'd been that he'd drop his son or that he'd not support his head enough but at the same time he had never felt so overcome with love and excitement.

Staring at the incubator now for the first time now, Christian felt that same warm twinge in the pit of his stomach and an overbearing need to protect her from the evil in the world that he'd just witnessed.

"Hi," he called over to her softly, walking a step closer towards her. His legs felt like lead, it was incredibly difficult to fight this domineering heaviness he felt. But fight it if did and eventually he was stood beside Phoebe's incubator and staring down out his pink little baby girl, "Hi you," he cooed again, wiping his eyes which were freely pouring tears down his cheeks, "You don't know me yet but I know you. I know so much about you, baby. It's an honour to finally meet you in person."

Out of the corner of his eye, Christian saw movement and noticed Reynolds had taken a step back further from him to give both he and Phoebe some sort of privacy whilst standing watch.

Christian looked back down at his new daughter and really studied her face. The minute Teddy was born, everyone could see he was his father's double even before the halo of copper curls was compared to Christian's. Phoebe, Christian realised, was more of a merger between himself and Ana. She'd the Grey nose and facial shape, just like her big brother Teddy had, but she'd Ana's hair colouring and bow shaped lips. A truly beautiful representation of both himself and his wife in one single human.

"I just wanted to have a quick moment alone with you, Phoebe," Christian explained, "To meet you and explain my crappy actions to you. I know you don't understand what I'm saying right now but I still just want to say it and I promise when you turn sixteen I'll tell you the story all over again."

"Your name is Phoebe and I picked it for you because I met a wonderful little girl living out in this really bad place and she saved Daddy and Ryan and Uncle Taylor's lives," Christian explained, sitting beside his daughter on one of the three empty chairs, "She'd been teaching herself English by watching this show called Friends and there's this character called Phoebe in it. That's the only Phoebe I've ever really known so that's how you got your name. I don't think your mom likes it all that much," Christian laughed, "But it made it easier to name you while I was out there. I'd think about you, you see. Get home for Ana. Get home for Teddy. Get home for Phoebe. It's what kept me alive."

Bilal flashed in his mind and he felt physically sick, his knuckles going white as he tightly grabbed hold of the chair's arms. God, he was never really going to get over that. He knew it. But he'd have to learn to live with it and Flynn would show him how.

Christian cleared his throat then before he wiped his eyes again and laughed weakly, "And you also don't know this but you saved my life so many times while I was away, Phoebe. All I could think about was how I'd never meet my unborn daughter and that gave me just a little more strength every time I needed it. It wasn't the crossfires which had terrified me Phoebe, in those moments I had Ryan and I had Uncle Taylor to keep me safe. It was the moments where I was just walking and I had time to think that I was scared but that's where I'd focus on getting to you. I'd imagine what you were like, what you and your brother would do with your lives and in my head I made up little stories to keep myself calm."

Christian licked his lips then shook his head as he gently touched the incubator box, smiling, "You know, I set of a grenade to get to you. I still can't believe it," he laughed, "That's how I got this cut on my cheek; it was a piece of shrapnel. Makes me look like a serial killer with the bald hair, huh? I had it in my hand like this," he said, flexing his hand as he had days ago in that god awful home, Jason and Ryan already lying in the hallway behind the shield of a table.

"And then I let go of the handle and ran like a bat outta hell," Christian laughed then, "I jumped on Uncle Taylor and he and Ryan tried to shield me but I got hit by-"

Christian stopped when he heard Reynolds cough, looking up to see Ana had poked her head in through the doors to check up on him and their daughter. He smiled back at her and nodded reassuringly.

Something was wrong with his beloved wife, he could sense it in the way she had been acting all today. Although he'd no idea what had gotten into her, he was worried and so wanted just ten minutes to speak to his baby daughter without her mother being sick over what Christian was saying.

"Ana, baby, can you give me another ten minutes?" he asked politely, wiping his eyes, "Everything's fine, I just want to speak to her."

"Okay, baby," Ana nodded then stopped, "Luke called. They've cleared out the woods and now their checking for bugs. Listening bugs."

"Brilliant," Christian beamed, eager to get back to his own home, as cute as Craig was, "Do they know when we can move in?"

"Tonight at the earliest but Welch's home now and Luke's been able to get a few extra bodies to help him and Ryan," Ana smiled, "So maybe early evening?"

"You hear that, Phoebe?" Christian laughed, "We can get home to decorate your room now. It's going to be so fricken pink," he grinned, "We're so excited to have you home."

"I'll let you have another few minutes," Ana nodded and went to walk out before stopping, "Oh! Your PR woman's been on the phone to Luke. I meant to pass that over to you."

"Geez," Christian laughed, "Daddy's a popular guy, huh? Okay, Ana. I'll call her back when I leave tonight. She's not important right now."

Ana nodded, waving as she stepped back outside to let Christian finish chatting to Phoebe.

"When you were born, I was trapped in a small room with Ryan and Uncle Taylor. We were so sure we were going to die that Uncle Taylor offered to shoot me so the rebels couldn't kidnap me, torture me, and ask your mommy to hand over huge amounts of money," Christian croaked, wiping his eyes as he remembered how desolate life had felt in those few ten minutes, "We had one last phone call and we all voted and Taylor won. It just so happened that Gail picked up just as you were being born, Phoebe, and Jason walked Luke through delivering you. He told Luke how to get you breathing too. You've a lot of uncles who will do anything they can for you, Phoebe. And that was all the motivation the three of us needed. Ryan came up with this crazy indoor grenade idea and it bloody worked."

He laughed a little then, smiling before studying Phoebe's little hands more closely. Her fingers were moving ever so slightly, the tiniest possible movement imaginable but he caught sight of it and felt his heart flutter.

In his mind, Christian imagined Phoebe could hear everything he was telling her, every little detail. Of course she'd have no idea what he was saying but he needed to speak to someone about the ordeal and it was oddly relaxing telling little Phoebe all about it. He kissed the incubator softly, laying his forehead against the warm little box.

"All I could think about was meeting you and now that I'm here all I want to say is that I promise I will never leave you like I did. I promise that you and Teddy will always be my number one priority. I love you so much and I hope when I tell you about this when you're older that you'll understand that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I went out there to help people, people who are starving right now. Other little boys and girls whose parents aren't as lucky as mine were or as yours are, Phoebe," Christian said softly, just watching her little pink chest rising and falling. She really was bigger than he'd imagined and that made seeing her a little easier. He was worried she'd look so incredibly ill and fragile but in reality, considering the way some of the babies around her looked, Phoebe was a little tank.

Clara had said that Ana had been a 'chunky monkey' baby which made Christian smile; his little girl took after her mother just like Teddy had looked like Christian. One of each almost.

"I went out to help and I really fucked up but I promise you from now on that I'll always be here for you. You're just so beautiful, Phoebe, you're more beautiful than I ever imagined and," he choked and wiped his eyes, "I just wanted to apologise to you in private first. Your mom isn't well and I'm worried that I'll end up stressing her out more than she already is if she knows even a tenth of what happened to me out there. She's a remarkable woman, but you've just met her at a bad time. Honest. I'll get her help though. I swear."

He took a deep breath and then felt his face crumble, crying a little harder now. He felt a lump breaking up his voice but he pushed through it, "I should never have left Phoebe. I was wrong. I was so goddamn wrong," he growled, running his hand over his scalp, "I fucked up, Phoebe, there's no other words to describe it. I should have told Roz 'No' when she asked me to come with her. She was worried that she wouldn't get taken seriously as a woman and I wanted to get the goddamn Feed The World program going so badly that I put my own...my own need for fucking glory first before you all," he said angrily, shaking his head then laughing in disgust of his own actions, "Because I could have sent someone else, another man, but I didn't. I wanted to do it and I ignored my security expert's advice and now he's in hospital fighting for his own life too. All because I was so fucking self-absorbed. But not anymore. I promise you, baby girl, that I'm not going anywhere. Fuck the world. If they get photos of me at my worst while I'm here with you then it'll be so fucking worth it. I love you. I've only just met you but I love you. And I never want to be without you."

Christian shook his head then and sat back, staring at Phoebe before he nodded confidently, "Reynolds?"

"Sir?" Reynolds called back instantly, Christian not taking his eyes of Phoebe, "How can I help?"

"Can you call Dr Flynn for me? Tell him I want to see him but I need him to come to the hospital because I'm not leaving today. I've a lot to catch up on here and I want to meet Phoebe's primary care givers," Christian said firmly, "I want to know exactly what's going on here."

"Of course, Sir," Reynolds said, "Would you like me to organise a visit here from Lesley in PR?"

"Yes…yes, we can work on our statement here tonight," Christian mused, "I've no intentions of going further than the carpark for air," he said then stopped and looked over at Reynolds now, "How has Ana been getting on here?"

"Mrs Grey, Sir?" Reynolds clarified, clearing his throat, "Sawyer wants to speak to you about her, Mr Grey. From what I've observed…she seems to be coping. Admittedly, I don't know Ana like Luk-Sawyer does. She's not been asking to come here though, Sir. It's always been our suggestion."

"What do you mean?" Christian frowned, "You're not in trouble, James. I just want to know what's been going on."

The use of his Christian name seemed to have Reynolds relax ever so slightly. He nodded and put his hands in his trouser pockets as though he were just shooting the breeze with his boss.

"Mrs Grey just has to ask and Luke and I would have brought her down here. However, it's been us, I feel, who have been organising her trips down here," Reynolds explained, "As if she doesn't really want to come here."

"Has she been pumping milk for Phoebe?" Christian asked and saw the bald man blush a little.

"Yes sir," Reynolds nodded, "She's expressing and feeding Phoebe."

Christian nodded, running his hands over his face and staring back at Phoebe, "Thank you for your honesty, Reynolds. When things have settled down, don't be surprised if you have a little extra in your bank account."

"Sir," Reynolds coughed, "This is our job, Sir-"

"You've kept my family safe and away from the media," Christian shrugged, "Phoebe's been kept safe. I understand Welch has been away and you've not been able to use his agency for extra bodies so I appreciate the amount of work you and Luke have put in this last week."

He stood then and clasped Reynolds shoulder before going outside to see Ana, "Hey beautiful," he smiled, "Phoebe and I had a little chat. She's getting bored with my yammering on though I think," he told Ana, offering her a hand up from her seat before leading her back into the Neonatal unit, "She's so much like you, Ana."

"Do you think?" Ana said, forcing a smile.

Christian wasn't an idiot, he knew his wife so goddamn well.

"Oh yeah," Christian said instead, rubbing her back, "She's got your hair and your lips…plus I've seen the baby photos, Mrs Grey. I know you were a chubby baby."

That got Ana giggling a little, Christian feeling her leaning back against his chest as they stopped by Phoebe once more. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her body and laying his head on her shoulder as they both just stared down at their little girl.

"A little boy and a little girl," Ana mused, then Christian felt her wipe her eyes, "I'm so scared, Christian."

"So am I," Christian agreed, "But I'm excited too, Ana. Sawyer's going to have our home ready for us tonight. Mom and dad are going to come round as soon as we're settled. Tomorrow we're going to bring Teddy here-"

"No we're not," Ana said firmly, "Christian, no. I'm not bringing our son here yet. Maybe when Phoebe's passed two weeks but I don't want Teddy to see his sister like this for something to happen to her and for him to-"

Christian frowned when he felt her beginning to cry hard and instinctively he turned her around and pulled her in tightly against his chest, "Ana, baby, it's okay."

"No it's not," Ana sobbed, "She's not okay, Christian. I just know it. I can feel it in my bones that something bad's going to happen. It's overbearing and it's making me crazy. I feel so helpless to her."

"Ana," Christian cooed, stroking her hair and laying his chin on her head, "I'm not going to let something happen to her, okay? I'm home now. We're going to do this right. I'm in control."

"How?" Ana cried, trying to stop herself but failing miserably, "I don't know how to do this."

"Well for a start, we're going to meet with the nurses on this ward," Christian explained, "We're going to introduce ourselves to the other parents in this room too, Ana."

"The media-"

"Fuck the media," Christian said firmly, "I'm home now. Anyone who's stupid enough to break into this room and take photos of our baby is a dead man on legs. I'll get Jason to bury the body."

Ana didn't laugh, probably because she knew there was a truth in his words; he was not prepared to be messed around by the media.

"I'm serious," Christian said firmly, "We're going to introduce ourselves to the other parents. Get support from them; they're going through what we are. If I need to buy their silence then," he shrugged, "I'll pay their medical bills. Simple."

"Then what?" Ana sniffled, Christian's shirt wet with her tears.

"I'm going to go to GEH and I'm telling them that I'll be working from the hospital," Christian added next, pulling her face back so she could look at him, "We'll have mom on standby to help with Teddy. We'll take it in turns to spend a little time with him. Make him understand that he's still our baby, he just has to share us with Phoebe now."

Ana nodded then, and Christian smiled into her blue eyes, "It's okay, baby," he cooed, "Daddy's home. I'm in charge now, okay? We're going to do this right, starting now."

"What about the funeral tomorrow?" Ana asked and Christian saw she was already making excuses, fear in those pretty blue eyes. Oh Ana..

Roz's funeral was important but Christian knew it would be two hours tops and he'd hopefully get away early if he didn't bother going for stupid sandwiches and small talk. Gwen worked with kids after all, she'd understand that Phoebe needed her parents. Christian was sure that Gwen would just be thankful that Christian had come to the service alone. Eventually he'd speak to Gwen about her girlfriend's final moments but now was not the time for Gwen, nor was it the right time for Christian to relive the moment.

Eventually, but not yet.

"I will still be going," Christian nodded, "But I'll be coming back here. You can maybe stay here with Kate while I'm away? Just stop worrying, Ana. Focus on the now. I'm going to go and find the nurse in charge and introduce myself and arrange a meeting. Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes," Ana nodded after a lengthy silence. When Christian went to move, she grabbed his hand, "Christian…you're not angry at me for not managing to go full term?"

"Ana, how is this your fault?" Christian asked her then, "You can't control these things. Babies are born early all the time. Trust me, my mom's a paediatric doctor. We've had many late nights waiting on her coming home after a long day. What were you going to do? Cross your legs for three weeks? I'm being honest with you, Ana. I'm not angry with you. This is not your fault. Repeat that for me; this is not my fault."

"This is not my fault," she whispered.

Not good enough.

"Louder, Ana," Christian growled.

"This is not my fault," she said slightly louder, "this is not my fault."

"Better," Christian smiled, kissing her forehead, "Keep thinking that. I'm going to find that nurse and organise that meeting. Flynn's coming here tonight. I think you should maybe speak to him too, okay?"

"Okay," Ana nodded and then fixed him a little smile, "I'm glad you're home. I feel…grounded?"

"Good word that is. Grounded," Christian nodded, "Lets keep it that way."

As he walked out of the Neonatal room, Reynolds followed him. Christian gave him a thankful nod, heading towards the reception counter. Once he was a few yards from the Neonatal room, he picked his phone out of his pocket and called Sawyer's number.

"Sir," he answered in less than two rings, good boy.

"Sawyer," Christian said, "Are you able to come meet me for lunch at the hospital? Reynolds says you've got something to tell me about Ana."

"Yes, Sir, I would like to speak to you if I could. Would twelve noon suffice?" Sawyer asked, oddly professional for once. He obviously knew he'd a lot to make up for. A BDSM stag party for Christian's third hand? Pffft, Luke was lucky Christian hadn't demonstrated why he was top dog with those cheap as shit whips Craig had bought.

"Perfect," Christian said, "I'll see you then, Sawyer. Bring Starbucks and my laptop?"

"Yes, Sir. The usual order?" Sawyer asked.

"Please, Sawyer," Christian replied before hanging up on the CPO before fixing the ward's reception staff an extra friendly smile considering he looked like a serial killer with the skinhead and healing gash, "Hello there. My name's Christian Grey, my little girl is in the Neonatal ward. Sorry, this is my first time here so I was hoping my wife and I could meet the staff caring for our daughter? Just to get to know them better and to find out exactly what's going on."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty six

Nov 17th,

11:35

On route to the hospital,

Seattle.

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover that I know you can't afford. Bite the tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in Boulder; we aint ever getting older," Luke sung, dancing behind the wheel of Grey's R8, taking advantage of his time with the orgasm on wheels. He was going to be devastated when he had to go back to driving his old Subaru Impreza.

Maybe he could take little Sophie Taylor for a fast ride in the R8? That had worked for Taylor getting a new car for Christmas.

Luke laughed at the memory. Apparently kids, corndogs, lemonade, an unknown tummy bug and a father who liked showing off speedy cars was not a good combination and poor Sophie had upchucked all over the back of Grey's Q7, spraying the back of Jason's neck in the process. They'd only known that she had a tummy bug because it hadn't just come outta one end, hence why Taylor called good ol' Uncle Luke for back up.

Poor little Soph was devastated, poor little tyke. Luke had taken her inside to get cleaned up whilst Jason stared at the car in horror, no idea how to fix it and no Gail to advise him. After showering Sophie, bundling her up in cosy towels and fluffy jimmy-jams and tucking her into bed with a bucket, Luke had went to help the father fix Grey's car.

You'd think between them, a Marine and SEAL, that cleaning up kiddy vomit and poop would be nothing, but Luke had never seen Jason retch as much as he had scrubbing the floor of the Q7. Heck, Luke ended up losing his lunch on the driveway because he'd been laughing so much and gagging at the same time.

Eventually, Jason had to come clean to Mr Grey, there was nothing else the father could do to rid the car of that sour tummy smell, Sawyer with him for moral support since he'd helped the big T with the clean-up.

"Sir, I have something to confess. I've got my daughter for five days while my ex is on holiday so I took her to the Torchlight Parade today but…but she got sick in the Q7. Everywhere. I'm so sorry, Sir."

"Did you take the car to be valeted?" Grey had asked, looking up from his Fatherhood For Dummies book.

"Yes sir, after we cleaned it ourselves," Taylor had nodded, "But I can't promise it won't smell still tomorrow, Sir. I'm sorry. It just hit her and I couldn't stop-"

"Have you," Grey said, flicking through the pages of the book Gail and Taylor had included in their hamper gift for Ana's baby shower, "made sure she's hydrated?"

"Uh, yes, Sir," Jason nodded, a little shocked that he'd not had his ass handed to him; Grey's cars were his passion in life and it was a privilege and honour to the staff to be trusted enough to drive them.

"Good," Grey had said, engrossed in his book. Luke had to admit, it was funny watching him actually reading it; Gail had bought it for him as a novelty funny gift but, fuck me, he was actually reading it intently, "And you know about the BRAT diet?"

"Em, no Sir," Jason admitted, "I've not had to deal with a sick kid for years. Uh, what's BRAT?"

"Bananas, Rice, Applesauce and Toast. Bland foods for her tummy. Do you have those things?" Grey asked, "If not send Sawyer out to pick them up for you."

"I'll be fine sir but your car-"

"Your car now, Taylor," Grey had said calmly, "Keep it. I'll get a new one."

"Sir," Jason coughed, "That's very generous but really unnecessary. I mean-"

"Daddy?" Sophie had called, all three men looking over at a very green, crying little girl. She had opened the door adjoining Grey's home and the Taylor's cottage, wiping her wet eyes, "Daddy, I got sick in bed and on Mr Pony and my tummy's bubbly."

"Oh no, not on Mr Pony," Jason had cooed, going from 'Please don't fire me boss' to Dad-mode in milliseconds, walking over to his princess, "Come on then, baby, let's go to the toilet and see if you feel better. You can sleep on the sofa with me."

"Okay, daddy," Sophie sniffled, looking over at Luke and then the Boss, "Night night, Uncle Luke. Night night Mr Grey."

"Night night, Princess Sophie," was the joint reply, Grey surprisingly good with Taylor's mini me, even if she had ruined the interior of a $64,000 car.

If only Luke had a little Luke Junior or a little Lukette to throw up in the R8 so he could keep it…

Yeah because Grey would really give Sawyer the Audi R8.

God, the engine vibrating did unspeakable things to Sawyer's balls. He'd legitimately gotten a boner as he'd left Grey Estate and headed towards the hospital to meet Mr Grey for coffee.

"Don't worry, baby," Luke cooed softly, stroking the dashboard, "One day, you'll be mine. And I'll drive you to Mexico and marry you and make sweet sweet love to you."

He swung into Starbucks and got Grey his coffee, knowing from experience that hospital coffee just didn't cut it. He picked up a couple of sandwiches too but really they were for Ana more than Grey. She needed to keep herself strong and eat. She was fussy though and would only eat if someone bought her food because she felt guilty not to eat it. Luke had learnt that about her; there was no point forcing her but if you spent your own money? She'd munch away because she didn't want to be rude.

Hoping back into the car, he turned his music up a little louder when his phone began to ring. He answered through the car, "Sawyer."

"Hey, Sawyer," Mia Grey called softly, sounding as flirty as ever. She'd a way of saying his name that would almost be seductive if it weren't for the fact she was the Boss's baby sister and Luke had no intentions of losing his job because of her spoiled ass.

"Miss Grey," Luke said firmly, maintaining his professionalism despite despising her in the current moment for making his life that little fucking harder with her tweet, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just wondered if you would like to maybe work out tonight." Mia asked, giggling, "It's been so long since we practiced…hand to hand combat."

After the Hyde fuck up, Taylor had offered to teach Mia a few basic self-defence moves…only the fucker delegated the task to Luke last minute because 'Gail doesn't like me around Mia.'

"Now is not a good time, Miss Grey," Luke said firmly.

Mia huffed, "But Luuuuuke, please?"

Luke ground his teeth.

Fuck she was selfish. She'd yet to apologise to anyone for her drunken tweet, yet to make contact with Grey now he was home. The world orbited around Mia Grey, she was used to being centre of attention. Only now her brothers had families of their own now and she was no longer the baby.

"Miss Grey, I do not have time," Luke growled, getting angry now, "Get a personal trainer. I can recommend one."

"Don't you want to come round and do a little hand-to-hand training? I'm getting good with my hands," Mia tried for a second time.

"If you're getting good, Miss Grey, then there's really no reason for me to come round," Luke pointed out as he pulled up in the hospital's private parking.

"Do you know what I'm asking, Luke?" Mia huffed incredulously.

"I believe so, Miss Grey," Luke pointed out, turning the engine off, "And the answer is still 'No'."

"What's your problem?" Mia grumbled, "I thought we had a spark? Remember your party?"

"Miss Grey, that was a dance that got out of hand and I was beyond inebriated," Luke pointed out, pulling down the mirror and studying his hair and then his teeth, grabbing a tic-tac, "I don't know what to say."

"You're really a piece of work," Mia snapped then, "I'm telling my brother."

"That's okay; I've already launched a formal complaint to Taylor," Luke snipped right back at her, "So you go and do that, Princess, it's already documented. I've complained and Ryan has complained. Taylor intends to speak with your brother as soon as possible about his own problems with you," he laughed then, hearing her frustrations, "Are you sure you want to live like common people? You want to see what common people see? You want to sleep with common people? You want to sleep with common people, like me? But she didn't understand," Luke sung, knowing it really pissed her off when people didn't take her seriously, "Rent a flat above a shop, cut your hair and get a job, smoke some fags and play some pool, pretend you never went to school-"

"You're singing? You're such a fucking asshole, Sawyer," Mia shouted then, but it was only fuel to the fire.

"But still you'll never get it right 'cause when you're laid in bed at night watching roaches climb the way if you call your dad he could stop it all," Luke continued to sing, continued to wind her up until he heard her let out an exaggerated 'hurmpf!' before hanging up on him.

She was an absolute piece of work, Luke grumbled, sitting back in the R8 and cracking his shoulders and neck. He checked his watch and cursed, five minutes left to get to the canteen with Grey's coffee before he ate a nurse or something; he didn't like being kept waiting.

.

Nov 17th,

12:07

Hospital Canteen,

Seattle.

.

Christian saw Luke walking in to the canteen, scanning it until he spotted Reynolds then himself at a table near the window. The man looked less hungover, Christian noted, though he had the same wired look that Reynolds had; these two had been running on vapours for a good few days now, that much was obvious to Christian.

"Sir," Sawyer said and handed Christian his coffee, "May I take a seat?"

"Please, Sawyer," Christian nodded, "I ordered for you. You're late."

"Sorry, Sir," Sawyer replied, removing his sports jacket and laying it over his chair, "I had a phone call to take in the car."

He sat down then, loosening his tie to a more comfortable level before picking up his own drink, a Redbull, and taking a deep drink.

"Thank you for coming to lunch with me, Sawyer," Christian started, one of the canteen ladies coming over with cheese toasties. He saw Sawyer make a face, "Toasties not to your liking?"

"Sorry, Sir, but I'm on a specific diet for Cross fit," Luke explained, "It's nothing personal, I'm just attempting to get as big as Taylor is. Was. I would imagine he's lost a fair bit of weight lately."

"You miss him?" Christian noted.

"Taylor's my bestfriend," Luke said firmly, "We've been tight since San Diego. I've been in Sophie's life longer than Gail. He's like a brother to me. Plus I can't wait to pass this Head of Security nonsense over to him; this last week has been so emotionally draining."

"You're struggling." Christian replied. It wasn't a question but rather a complete observation. Luke was Taylor's second in command but he'd never had to deal with giving a new born baby CPR and Christian couldn't help but wonder if Luke wished he'd been the one to go to that god awful country with Christian and Taylor, not Ryan.

Warzones were Luke's specialty, premature babies and hormonal mothers were not.

"I am, Sir," Luke nodded, being honest which Christian liked, "I'm exhausted. I have been since you and Taylor called asking why you'd been locked in your hotel room. I didn't think it would be as hard as it was but when I couldn't get hold of Welch straight away I knew I was in trouble."

Christian watched him picking at his toasty, not really wanting to eat it but probably feeling like he had to because his boss had bought him it.

"Welch and Welch's men were all sent overseas employed by other clients looking for people and loved ones. It didn't leave me with any of our regular guys to jump in and give me a hand keeping Mrs Grey safe. It's a shitty excuse but it's the truth and I've made a note about it for when we come to discuss this whole clusterfuck in detail," Luke concluded, finally taking a bite out of his dinner.

Christian copied, washing his mouthful down with Starbucks coffee, "We're going to have to talk about that box, Luke. Do you think it's appropriate?"

"No sir," Luke said firmly, "In all honesty, Sir, it was Craig's suggestion and I couldn't say 'No' without explaining why Christian Grey's right-hand man wouldn't appreciate being dressed up in a…a gimp suit. At the time I decided that objecting would draw attention to the point and I would have to explain it."

Christian could appreciate that point, but he didn't like the fact that Luke and Ana and Reynolds had no doubt been laughing about Christian in privacy. Perhaps they hadn't, but the idea bothered him greatly.

"How are you getting on, Sir?" Luke asked then, changing the subject but looking into Christian's eyes. The bodyguard had pretty eyes, Christian realised, an odd combination of blue-green swirled together.

"I'm fine, Sawyer," Christian growled, looking back to his food, "Thank you for your concern. I actually called you down here today to ask about Mrs Grey."

"I know, Sir," Luke countered, "But I just want you to know that if you need help, I have seen what you've seen. As has Ryan and Jason. We are here if you need to talk to someone," he concluded, "Informally of course."

"Thank you, Sawyer," Christian said, a little flabbergasted by the offer. Flynn would be able to help him, Christian was sure, but he appreciated the offer. Flynn couldn't be on call every second of the day so knowing he could rely on the three ex-military men was an odd comfort.

"Mrs Grey isn't well," Luke pointed out then. Like Christian, the man was clearly made awkward around emotional bonding, "I think it's a combination of the trauma of the birth, you being gone and all our birthing plans falling through. She's not bonding with Phoebe. She's not shown any interest in Phoebe. Well, she has, but it's so clearly forced and for our benefit."

"What do you mean?" Christian asked curiously.

Luke finished his mouthful, " 'Oh, Luke, I suppose I better go see Phoebe. I love her so much. She has Christian's little pig nose. Is she not the cutest? I love her. I've had all day to see her but I don't want to be an inconvenience to you or Reynolds even though I'm your boss, it's your job and my baby is sick. I love her though. Did I tell you I love her?'," he said, doing his best Ana impression, it would seem. Christian rose an eyebrow at Luke then, shaking his head. He missed Jason badly, missed his professionalism. Everything seemed like a fucking joke to Sawyer.

"I think," Luke added, "What I mean is the lady doth protest too much methinks. She's been avoiding the hospital but bigging up her love of her daughter. It's clearly fake, Sir. I love Mrs Grey," he continued then clearly saw the flames burning in Christian's eyes, "Platonically of course, so I want the best for her as I would you, Sir."

"I appreciate your honesty, Luke," Christian nodded.

"Thank you, Sir," Luke nodded, then cleared his throat as though he had a little more to say, "Sir? I don't want to upset you but while we're being honest. When Phoebe was born, Mrs Grey said that she don't feel like Phoebe was hers, she don't feel the same spark she felt like when Teddy was born. I think the word she used was impartial. She felt impartial towards her, like the whole pregnancy never happened and that Phoebe wasn't hers."

Oh Ana...

That hurt, Christian thought, rubbing his chest.

He couldn't believe Ana had said those things about Phoebe. One look and Christian was spellbound by his daughter, just like Taylor had said he would be if they didn't get another son. Yeah, Christian had been fucking terrified of the prospect of raising a daughter, but the big bear was right. It was really no different to Teddy. One look at her little pink face and Christian felt the testosterone pumping; this was his baby to protect.

How couldn't Ana feel the same?

"It's my experience," Luke said, "That some women develop Postnatal depression. My mother, actually, developed Postpartum Psychosis when my little sister was born. It's a scary illness but you can buy Ana the best treatment plan possible."

"How's your mother now?" Christian asked curiously, hopefully.

"Dying. Stage four cervical cancer," Luke quipped, "She has her good days mentally, and then she has some horrific days. She thinks the doctors were making the cancer worse by giving her chemo and that was all part of the alien master plan or some bullshit, I don't know. When she first got diagnosed she was offered a hysterectomy to hopefully stop it spreading but, you know, doctors give wombs to the mother-ship for breeding programs. So my stepdad's decided that she's not mentally well enough to endure further treatment. We're waiting for her to deteriorate, really. It's an expensive, depressing time."

"I was hoping you'd say your mother was living happily ever after without long term mental health problems," Christian winced, scratching his stubbly scalp.

Luke laughed, shaking his head, "She told me the microwave was a portal to hell. Even now…I try and avoid eating microwaved foods just in case. It's a Sawyer family in-joke. You've got to have a wicked sense of humour in my household."

"Thank you for talking to me today, Luke," Christian nodded, "You've been a real support in my absence."

"It's the job, Sir," Luke explained calmly, handing Christian a Starbucks bag, "I brought Mrs Grey sandwiches to make sure she eats."

"I'll make sure she gets them," Christian nodded, "I have to go now; we're introducing ourselves to the other parents today. We've already met with the nurses in charge of Phoebe's care. Hopefully I'll get to hold her in a few days; they've asked if I wait until I'm given a complete clean bill of health. You know, with there being a lot of dirty water and diseases out in That Country, the risk to Phoebe is too great for my own selfishness. I was googling this thing called Kangaroo Care that's had a lot of positive results...I don't think the nurse likes me butting in too much."

"It needs done though, Sir, for Phoebe," Luke nodded, "Congratulations by the way, Sir."

"Thank you Sawyer," Christian smiled, "I better go. Thank you for being honest about your observations."

"Your wife is an amazing woman," Luke said firmly, "With the appropriate help, she'll be back to being the fantastic mother we know she was with Teddy."

"I hope so, Luke," Christian sighed, "God I hope so."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty seven

.

17th November,

Driving to Reynolds and Craig's from the hospital,

Seattle.

It was late when Ana returned to Reynolds and Craig's, Christian making the point that although they could stay with Phoebe all night it wasn't fair on Teddy and in the long run it wasn't fair on Phoebe. Their daughter needed them at their best, and to be at their best they had to at least attempt to get eight hours sleep.

After today, she felt so drained yet she also felt incredibly wired. It was an odd combination and it was stressing her out all the more. She was desperate to sleep but knew she wouldn't be able to as quickly as she needed.

John Flynn had come to the hospital shortly after four thirty, having been incredibly booked up. December was, apparently, a hard time for most individuals with mental disorders and so Flynn was working all hours of the day. The fact he'd managed to come to Christian at such short notice really highlighted the dedication the therapist had to Grey. It wasn't about the money, he actually cared for his clients.

Christian had spoken to Flynn first although Ana was a little miffed that it had been as quick a meeting as it had been. They'd introduced Flynn to Phoebe before Christian and Flynn had disappeared into one of the vacant family rooms available at the time. Less than five minutes later, the two men had returned and it was Ana's turn to have a little chat with him.

When she sat down in that little room she caught sight of John's diary and could see that Christian had pencilled in an interview with John for the 19th of November, meaning that he'd forgone his own appointment tonight so Ana could speak with John. As much as that had pissed Ana off, she was also thankful that her husband had thought of her first.

"Hello, Ana," Flynn had smiled welcomingly as she'd sat down in the plastic seat across from her, "Congratulations are to be given; she's a cracker of a baby, is she not? What a head of hair on her!"

Ana smiled at that, nodding quickly, "She's something else."

"How are you feeling, Ana?" Flynn asked then, straight to work, "Everything you say in here is confidential. Mr Grey will never know. No one will. This is a non-judgement room that you're in right now. You can speak to me like you want."

"I don't think I need to speak to you, John," Ana argued, laughing weakly, "I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm just soldiering on. Doing fine."

"Mr Grey and Mr Sawyer thought you weren't yourself," John pointed out and Ana felt her stomach twist as she remembered what she'd told Sawyer when Phoebe had been born. Had he told Christian? Of course he had. For fuck sake, Luke.

"John, I'm honestly okay," Ana promised, forcing a wide smile. She knew she probably looked demented but she had to give it her all to convince this man that she was fit and healthy enough.

"Childbirth's a scary thing. Motherhood is scarier though, huh?" Flynn pointed out, sitting back and slouching in his seat, "Yours was pretty damn traumatising. Did Sawyer really deliver Phoebe on the side of the motorway?"

"He did," Ana nodded, "And he also resuscitated her. We had Taylor on the phone walking us through it but ultimately, yeah, I suppose traumatising is a good word to describe it. I mean, mortifying too. That's a good word. Luke was really professional about it and we've not spoken about the actual delivery but, god, the man's seen more of me than I'd ever want my husband to see," she laughed, feeling her eyes begin to sting with tears, "I mean, I pooed on him. It's mortifying."

"Why do you think it's mortifying?" John frowned, "A lot of women poo when they deliver. It happens, nothing to be ashamed of?"

"I know but I can't help it. I'm just embarrassed that it happened at all," Ana admitted, grabbing one of the tissues on the coffee table beside them, "Sorry," she laughed weakly, dabbing her eyes, "I mean, it's so silly. I was surrounded by Gail and Reynolds and I had Luke but I still felt so alone. Christian wasn't there. My mom wasn't there, neither was his. Or Ray. Or even Kate. Gail's one of my best friends but I needed…I needed Christian."

"It sounds like a very difficult time," John nodded then sat forward, scratching his stubbly jaw, "Right so, we're going to try this technique called CBT. Have you heard of it?"

Ana shook her head.

"Well, regrettably we're a little pushed for time tonight," Flynn nodded, "So I'm going to set you a little homework, okay? We'll do a little example ourselves. The pooping thing. In your mind, you think that's a negative thing. You…pooed on Sawyer and you feel negatively about it and can't look him in the eye without thinking about it. Right?"

"Yes, I suppose," Ana nodded, because she did. She felt mortified that she'd been in such a mess in front of her CPO. It was one of a hundred little things which had been bothering her. It wasn't the most pressing, not by a long shot, but it was definitely one of them.

"So that's an irrational thought and it's bothering you," John explained, picking up his notepad and writing 'POOED ON SAWYER :( ' and then drawing an unhappy face beside it. Next he wrote in that large childish writing of his 'LUKE', "But change the structure of the thought now. Don't think about what you thought. Instead, what do you think Luke thought about it?"

Ana frowned. What did Luke think? She hadn't stopped to think about it, so focused on how mortified the whole incident had made her feel.

Huh.

She felt herself smile, "Luke…Luke was focused on Phoebe," she said, "I don't think he really cared. I mean, I remember he'd told Taylor on the phone but then he just encouraged me to keep pushing. Like it was no big deal that I'd pooed on him and his coat. He just wanted to get Phoebe out safely."

John smiled big then and wrote in large letters beside 'LUKE' on his notepad 'NO BIG DEAL :)'.

"So…how do you feel about the pooing thing now, Ana?" John pressed curiously.

"I feel stupid for letting it bother me," Ana admitted because she did. She's been so self-absorbed in her irrational worry that she hadn't stopped to think about what Luke would maybe have thought about it all. And the reality was he didn't give a damn. And if Luke didn't give a damn then Ana shouldn't worry about it, right?

"So," John smiled, "This is how you and I are going to keep moving forward with our therapy sessions," he explained, handing her his note with their workings out on it, "This poop thing is just a small example of what we're going to do in future together. What I want you to do, for homework, is write all the negative, irrational thoughts you experience from now until our next scheduled appointment. I want you to attempt this format too but don't worry if you struggle. CBT is very much a therapist-client collaboration. We're going to work through them together, the key points, and focus on rebuilding your confidence."

"So I should get a journal?" Ana asked.

"For sure," John nodded firmly, "Keep a journal of all your negative thoughts and write them down, as well as the situation you're in which has encouraged the thoughts. We'll work together to establish why these thoughts happen and figure out other ways of thinking about the situation, like the poop thing," he smiled, "There's a book, too, that you might be interested in getting. It's called 'Dropping The Baby And Other Scary Thoughts.' You might find it a comfort," he concluded then looked at his watch, "Now, Mrs Grey, can I pencil you in for another appointment soon? I'm seeing your husband on the 19th but maybe the 22nd would be better for you? Give you time to write a few things down in your journal?"

"Okay, yes, that would be great," Ana nodded, smiling, "I can't believe how silly I was about that, John. Really. I feel like I can look Luke in the eye again."

"Imagine how you'll feel when we really start making progress," John grinned back, putting her in for her next appointment, "Keep focusing on that positive energy. I'll be available to call whenever you need me and if there's a problem between now and the 22nd we can try and meet before. Okay?"

Ana had left that little Family Room feeling…different. She couldn't exactly explain it but she felt as though Flynn had given her the tools to help herself. Of course, it was going to be a long journey but she felt less overwhelmed by the task. She wasn't okay, that was for sure. Luke and Christian had both expressed their concerns.

That made her feel a little sick; they thought she was an unfit mother.

Damn she didn't have a pen to write that down.

She hurried to the reception desk and stole a pen from the counter, writing on the back of her and Flynn's poop-practice sheets 'Christian thinks I'm an unfit mom .' Then she stared at her statement and shook her head and wrote underneath, 'Christian knows I went through a lot and wants to help me. Luke also wants to help me.'

That change of thought seemed harder to come to than the poop example but she'd given it a shot, vowing to try this CBT thing so that she and John could look over her progressing.

She was determined to work towards feeling in control again; she wanted to be well for her daughter and son and husband.

Christian had insisted that they swing past a takeaway to get dinner, picking up three different pizzas for themselves and their housemates, if they were still awake, getting a couple of bags of chips too. Luke had swapped with Reynolds later that afternoon so the bald man could go home after having such an early start to his day. Luke had assured them that their home was good to move into now but because Teddy was already settled for the night at Reynolds and Craig's, the couple hadn't wanted to disturb him unnecessarily.

When they got to the townhouse, Christian walked straight in, Ana following and Luke closing the door behind him, locking it up for the night. Ana took off her coat and then slipped on the slipper booties she'd left by the radiator, sighing at how cosy they were. It was exactly what she needed after such a long day.

"Reynolds?" Christian called, carrying the food, "Craig? We've brought home a late dinner slash supper."

Ana heard a loud clatter in the living room just then and frowned before slowly opening the oak door. She saw a sudden flash of movement and blushed bright red when she realised what she'd walked into.

"Oh God, guys, I'm so sorry." She coughed, looking away quickly as the two men made themselves decent again, their shirts on the floor.

"Mrs Grey," Reynolds winced, standing up quickly whilst Craig just laughed at his flustered boyfriend, entirely not phased that they'd been caught in the moment.

Luke poked his head in the door behind Ana and laughed too at the sight of the skinny Reynolds and the chunky Craig, "On the sofa, Reynolds? Really?" he teased, knowing how easily embarrassed his colleague became whenever sex was mentioned. Ana had learnt that about Reynolds in the last few days; he was a very very very private man.

Reynolds was acting as though it was the end of the world but really the couple weren't in complete disarray; both men were still wearing their jeans, although Reynolds own jeans had been unbuttoned completely and there was no hiding the fact that he was both very aroused but also wearing novelty Mr Men boxer shorts.

Ana had to giggle now too, Luke laughing when he noticed the serious man's undies. Reynolds wasn't as fit as the ex-military men but he was athletic and built like a professional runner. Ana knew he did a lot of marathons for charities close to his heart and the hearts of his work colleagues; PANDAS -Pre and postnatal depression advice and support-, Wateraid, The local dog shelter, RUComingout. Last year he'd done the Marine Corps Marathon, the New York Marathon and the Boston Marathon, Christian always donating whenever he heard Reynolds was competing.

In some ways, his body reminded her of Christian's lean frame, only Christian had definition to his muscles and had back muscles which Ana could touch all day. Reynolds was just skin and bone like a washboard.

Craig was the polar opposite, fatter with love handles, a belly and the beginnings of moobs. Despite this, out of the two of them, Reynolds was the one self-conscious about his body and eager to hide it. Craig was happy enough being topless.

"We didn't expect anyone home yet," Craig explained, watching Reynolds panicking, "Baby, calm down. We were just making out. They don't care."

"That's not the point," Reynolds mumbled, doing up his buttons now his chest was covered, "We have guests."

"Guests in our own home who weren't supposed to be back yet," Craig laughed, rolling his eyes as he got himself dressed, "Honestly, you get so nervous over silly things, handsome."

"We brought you guys' dinner. Christian's plating up," Ana explained, smiling, "How's Teddy?"

"Out like a light," Craig promised, "We did each other's nails, watched a little Gossip Girl, had some beans on toast and then he fell asleep. He's better company than my man," he teased the bald guard. However, Reynolds clearly didn't see the funny side, going into the bathroom to cool off no doubt.

Ana turned then and saw Luke physically sleeping on the stair he was now perched on. She walked up to him and gently nudged him awake, holding his head as he jumped in fright so he didn't hit it against the stair wall.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Luke mumbled, rubbing his red eyes, "I'm good. I'm good." he stood up and cracked his back as he walked into the kitchen and spotted Christian, "Thank you sir."

"Don't worry," Christian smiled, handing him a plate of everything, "Nothing's been microwaved."

Ana frowned when Christian said that to her CPO, confused by the eye contact they shared. Luke laughed weakly, taking his dinner through to the living room to eat and hopefully not sleep mid chew.

Ryan came downstairs and again Ana found herself looking everywhere but him. Because of his Boy Scout smile, Ana often forgot that Ryan was a man and not just Luke's dorky little brother type figure.

He was wearing only a pair of grey sweat pants, without underwear on it was clear to see. His body was surprisingly ripped with light brown hair pretty much everywhere. Not what one would expect from someone like Ryan, who hated being centre of attention. Heck, if it wasn't for his cast on his wrist he'd have a dorky tshirt or something on but there wasn't much he could do on his own just yet so he could be forgiven for being topless.

When Craig caught sight of him, Ana was sure she heard the little man squeal in approval, Christian looking up and smiling too.

He was smiling.

Not pissed off or territorial over Ana like he'd be if it were Jason or Luke walking around shirtless.

Nope, Ryan apparently was in the 'Not a threat' box.

"How's the arm?" Christian asked him.

"Not great, sir. It's really sore. I slept on it by accident," Ryan nodded, taking his plate and going to join Luke and Reynolds in the living room for dinner, Craig following with eyes which never left Ryan's oddly perky ass.

"I like him," Christian told Ana as he got her own plate ready for her.

She looked up and smiled, "Ryan?"

"Yup," he nodded, walking towards her now and kissing her once he was sure the kitchen was completely free of eyes, "He's a real…sweetheart."

"Christian Grey…did you just describe someone as a sweetheart?" Ana laughed, wrapping her arms around Christian's neck and pulling him in closer for a kiss. She pulled back and made a face, "Sorry. Garlic still makes my stomach turn."

Christian laughed, "Really? So I had to put up with pickle kisses and you still wont kiss me if I have Garlic bread?"

"Sorry honey; Garlic is still a hard limit for me," Ana teased then sighed, "Thank you for letting me speak to Flynn today."

"I won't ask what you spoke about because that's between you and him…but I'm desperate to know; was it helpful?" Christian asked her then, stroking her cheek, "I just want to know that you got on okay."

"I'd say so," Ana nodded honestly because she was feeling a lot more positive about things, "We're going to work on it all together. It's going to be a journey but I feel like he's going to give me the tools to keep myself sane…so yeah," she smiled then stood up and kissed her husband, garlic be damned, "Thank you for…you know, just being your usual controlling self. I feel like we're moving forward out of the storm with Phoebe. You were honestly fantastic today, Mr Grey. With the nurses and the other parents and just everyone. I'm so proud."

"Of course I took control; you know how much I love control," he grinned, kissing Ana's neck then.

God it felt good to have him kissing her there again. She let her hand stroke his stubbly head, sighing softly before her eyes fell on Jason's stag do box over Christian's shoulder.

"Christian," Ana called.

"Yeah, baby?" Christian asked, hand running up her side, "What's wrong?"

"What did you mean this morning when you said that Jason broke out of handcuffs for you?" Ana asked curiously.

Christian laughed and pulled away, fixing her with a wicked smirk, "What do you think I meant?"

"Well," Ana laughed, scratching her head as she watched Christian grab another slice of garlic bread, "I really hope, well, I mean your family thought you were gay before but I never, I, em…"

"Anastasia," Christian purred, a smug expression on his face as he munched away on pizza now, "Are you jealous?"

"No," Ana grumbled, "I don't think there's anything to be jealous of. There's no way Taylor would ever let you do that to him. There's no way-"

"I've watched him get out of a spreader bar for me too," Christian interrupted, "And shackles."

Ana's jaw dropped to the floor and that only seemed to make her husband laugh all the more. Fuck, he was cute when he acted playful like this, even with the cut on his cheek and the skinhead. But my god he was an annoying prick too when she was the butt of his jokes.

"You're lying," Ana finally spluttered out, removing the image of Christian walking around in his ripped jeans, Taylor before him at his mercy, "There's no way Taylor would let you put a spreader bar on him. No way. Something's not adding up. You're just trying to wind me up to get your sadistic little kicks because I can't have sex yet."

"No, it's true," Christian smirked, "I swear it. Jason and I have been exceptionally close for years and-Anastasia, for goodness sake you are so jealous," he laughed, "Are you jealous that Taylor and I have played before?"

"You've not! I know when you're lying to me!" Ana growled, "You're not telling the whole story!"

Christian only put a hand over his mouth, "Mrs Grey, I am shocked you would accuse me of lying. Outrage, I say. Outrage! What Taylor and I have is special-"

"You're such a bull shitter. I will find out the truth!" Ana huffed, storming into the living room with her own slices of pizza, seeing Luke was, indeed, snoring already, Ryan engrossed in his video games and Reynolds engrossed in the history channel whilst his boyfriend watched on bored.

As she left she heard her husband laughing hard, apparently enjoying how much this was winding her up.

She wanted to be angry but the reality was that she was glad to have her husband back winding her up. At least her loved one returned home...unlike Gwen's.

.

04:30

18th November,

Reynolds and Craig's residence,

Seattle.

.

Ana yawned and stretched, the room pitch black and a little chilly now the heating had been switched off. She looked beside her and spotted Teddy tucked up tight against Christian' chest, their toddler loving the fact that Daddy was home and that he was permitted to share a bed with his parents whilst they were here. He wasn't allowed to do so in his own home but here was a special occasion; there was no bed for him.

She slowly slid out of bed, not wanting to disturb her boys, heading to the bathroom along the landing. Reynolds kept his door open, an exceptionally light sleeper. He'd explained it was a habit from his CIA days; he had trained himself to be ultra-aware even in sleep.

Sure enough, as she passed she noticed his head rise in the darkness.

"Just peeing," Ana whispered, able to see Craig snuggled on his chest. Reynolds gave her a thumbs up and flopped his head back down on his pillow, going back to sleep no doubt.

What a bitch that must be for the man, Ana thought, heading to the bathroom before deciding to go downstairs for a drink of water. As she walked passed the living room, she noticed Luke was sitting in his boxer shorts, staring at a bottle of tequila, a shot glass before him.

"Luke?" she called curiously and saw her bodyguard sitting up and fixing her a weak smile, wiping his eyes, "Are you crying?"

"SEALs don't cry," Luke laughed, shaking his head and sniffing. He sat back and looked up at her, "What are you doing up?"

"I needed to pee. Pregnancy; the gift that keeps giving, even when it's over," Ana chuckled, walking over to the sofa and sitting beside him, "I learned that talking helps."

Luke laughed, "You sound like Jason," he said, pouring himself a shot and rubbing his finger around the rim of the glass, "I miss my ex at times like this, when I'm struggling, you know? Like you've got Mr Grey to speak to. That's a good partnership. He's going to take control of this Phoebe thing because that's how he deals with shit, you know? It's his form of therapy. And that gives you space and time to get yourself well again. Perfect."

He lifted the glass, hesitated for a minute and then knocked it back in one go, "Then you've got Jason and Gail," he added, "They're so different but they work well too. Like, Gail's husband died in a plane crash yet she was straight on that jet to be beside him. To comfort him."

"Have you text her?" Ana asked, "Told her how much you miss her?"

"Yeah but she's right not to come back to me. I broke her trust," Luke nodded, "It's just I can't get that image of Phoebe out of my head," he said and Ana saw him croaking up a little, staring at his hands, "Lifeless. Just lifeless. If Jason hadn't walked me through CPR…it could have been so different. And I guess that's going to take time to get over. Danni didn't want to hear it."

"You told her about Phoebe?" Ana frowned, knowing what a massive violation to the NDA that was.

"Of course not," Luke growled, "I'm not stupid, Ana. No, I called her earlier and asked if she could speak to me but she was going clubbing with her girlfriends so nope."

Ana watched him stare at his lap again, imagining Phoebe no doubt, then picking up another shot, "I'll be fine. It's just a haunting image, you know?"

"You saved her life, Luke," Ana said firmly, taking the bottle from him, "She's not dead. She's not lifeless. She has a beating, functioning heart and it's all because of you. Don't think differently, okay?"

"I need laid," Luke laughed, slouching back on the sofa now that Ana had removed booze from the table. He wasn't drunk, Ana realised, but he had obviously had a couple already because he was speaking very informally, "Ryan suggested a tactical wank but I'm not a virgin like him so that's just a cop-out. I can't wait till everything settles down. I can't wait till Jason-" he stopped and had to clear his throat, "I can't wait till Jason's home. He's my best friend and knowing he's been so ill and I can't do anything to help him is just horrible. He'd do everything in his power to help me. He always has."

Ana sighed and squeezed Luke's shoulder, "It's okay to be overwhelmed. It's not okay to sit in the living room with a bottle of tequila at four am to try and cope with it."

"I know," Luke mumbled, "It was just a night cap. Or four."

"Well that's what herbal tea is for," Ana scoffed, standing up, "Come on. I'm making you a cuppa and then you're going to go to bed for a few more hours."

"Okay, mom," Luke teased but then stopped short and Ana saw him thinking about his sickly mom. She knew Momma Sawyer was dying, but her bodyguard never spoke about his problems. In fact, this was the first time Ana had seen Luke as anything other than her life loving, joking CPO. She adored Taylor but she was glad that Luke was a little bit more relaxed in her company. It made it easier to have a CPO.

She sat him down and rummaged the kitchen for the teapot Craig had, "I thought you met that Felicity woman?"

"She used me for sex," Luke admitted and Ana turned to look at him with a quizzing expression, "She wanted photos to send to her ex-girlfriend to make her jealous. Originally she wanted to call Ryan and get the Kid to do it but…well, he's a virgin and she wanted really deprived photos. So I volunteered. It's probably the worst thing I've ever done to myself," he joked, "I mean, yeah it was sex but it was so…loveless? Not that we loved each other but even a one night stand there's an element of respect and she didn't give me that. I was just a hunk of meat. It's made me miss Danni all the more."

"Oh Luke," Ana chided, handing him his cup and a little measure of milk.

"It should be me listening to your troubles, not this way around," Luke pointed out, "Sorry."

"Honestly, Luke, I welcome the distraction from my own problems for once. Honest," Ana said sincerely, "What else is bothering you?"

"Mia Grey," Luke said then which made Ana frown.

Was Mia harassing the men again?

She knew Gail had issues with Mia being around her husband. The little woman didn't say in physically but Ana could see how her body language changed whenever she heard her husband would be around the youngest Grey child.

It didn't take a genius to know Mia was flirting.

"I was really drunk in one of Grey's clubs. It was my birthday actually. Jason, Ryan, Reynolds and a few other friends of mine were out and I ended up utterly smashed. I bumped into Mia on the dance floor and we were, uh, grinding. Dry humping. Really dancing far too erotically," he admitted to her, "Or at least that's what Ryan said. He pulled me away and Jason took me home to the Cottage. Apparently Mia came to our table before we left offering to buy me a drink and 'make it a birthday to remember'," he quoted.

"So you just danced?" Ana asked.

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "She phoned today asking if I wanted to go to hers to practice self-defence like what we did after the Hyde catastrophe. Only, I'm positive it was an invite for sex."

"That's a big allegation, Luke," Ana said firmly, "This is Christian's sister."

"I'm being honest, Mrs Grey," Luke said, suddenly professional, "She calls a lot when she's bored. She harasses Jason too. I've seen it and so's Gail. One time she was deliberately reversing her ass against Jason's hips. Pretending it was an accident. Jason's survived an abusive relationship, his ex-wife really hurt him and it's still effecting him so for Mia to treat him like that really upsets him. That's why I've been trying to run defence a little, take the calls, pick her up when she's drunk and calling Mr Grey."

"So you saved Ryan from Felicity and Jason from Mia," Ana observed, "I think it's time you start respecting yourself more, Sawyer," she said firmly, "But I'll mention it to Christian. I can't promise it will be soon but I will when things settle a little. If she calls again though tell her that you've reported her to me and ask her to call me."

"Thank you, Mrs Grey," Luke nodded, finishing his tea, "Thank you for caring for me."

"Of course I care for you Luke. I just wish you'd care for yourself too. No more four am tequila shots, right?" Ana asked firmly.

"No, ma'am," Luke nodded, "I swear."

"Go to bed, Luke. Try and catch some sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day," Ana promised, "Off you go."

.

11:00

18th November,

Chruch service,

Seattle.

.

Gwen was such a fucking mess, Christian felt his heart breaking for her. She was barely holding it together as she and Roz's closest family and friends walked down the aisle to the front of the church hall.

It was a nice little building, quiet and out with the main city. Sure, it was a fair distance from the hospital and Christian was desperate to get back to his wife and daughter, but he knew that he had an obligation to fill by being here.

Ryan had come with Christian as moral support, having been the one who'd gone looking for her whilst Christian resuscitated Jason. It was harrowing for them both, Christian realised, to have been tow of the last people to see Roz alive…

"Roz!" Jason shouted louder, "For fuck sake!" He handed Christian his AK-47, "Stay here. Shoot anything that moves."

He turned then and sped forward, "Roz! You crazy fucking bitch you'll get us both killed!"

Christian felt sick as he heard the sound of Jason shouting after Roz, knowing she'd just panicked. Heck, he'd panicked too when Jason had shot Bilal at close range. It had been terrifying. He had felt like he needed to run, no idea where but he had just needed to run. Had Jason not knelt in front of him and held his hand, looked at him with those deep blue eyes, Christian would have darted too. So yeah, he understood why Roz had made a run towards the Embassy.

Christian looked over as Jason tackled Roz to the ground. Ryan cleared his throat and asked "What's going on?"

"Roz bolted for the gate," Christian explained, "But Jason's worried there's rebels waiting, lurking there to catch Americans. He's trying to stop her before it's too late."

"Goodness, me, Roz," Ryan cursed politely, pushing his sweaty fringe from his eyes, "How are you?"

"Apparently I've been shot in the back but the vest absorbed the impact," Christian said firmly, "Adrenaline masked the pain."

"Fuck," Ryan commented then, pointing towards the two in the distance. Christian looked back over too, shocked to see that Roz had kicked Jason hard in the bollocks, the guard dropping to the floor before crawling after her in desperation. She was practically at the Embassy gate, Jason merely seven yards or so behind her, still crawling with one hand, the other holding his groin.

"Roz!" he shouted loud enough for Christian and Ryan to hear from where they were stood, "Roz calm the fuck down and-"

Another explosion cut him off, a rocket slamming into the gate of the embassy, obliterating anything near. Christian saw Roz go soaring into the air, Jason being knocked back with the momentum of the impact. There were screams coming from others who were injured and afraid, people running outside to see what had happened before a second rocket collided into the side of the Embassy, crippling the structural foundations.

"Get down!" Ryan shouted, tackling Christian and mounting him with his own body as the building cracked and creaked before tumbling down with a horrific bang, a dust blinding Christian.

They played Roz's favourite music which made the whole thing that little bit more painful for them. Christian swallowed a lump in his throat, watching Ryan dabbing his eyes with a tissue out of the corner of his vision. Instinctively he felt Luke lay his hand on Christian's shoulder, the bodyguard with him today whilst Reynolds stayed at the hospital with Ana and Phoebe and Kate.

"Roz was the most wonderful woman," Gwen said after the music quietened down. She was stood at the Alter, the minister beside her, "She brightened up every room with just a smile. Her wicked sense of humour too. I'm honoured to have known her and to have shared my life with her. Together, we've been to all seven continents, travelled up to Everest base camp, hiked through the Sahara desert…she was an adventurous soul and she adored learning about all the different cultures she encountered," Gwen laughed softly, looking down at her notes, "I have a little story from Christian Grey, Roz's boss. He told me that one time, while they were in Tokyo on a business trip, she disappeared completely. The security team were losing their minds when, seven hours later, Roz walks into their apartment dressed as a geisha."

That saw the crowd laugh a little, Christian smiling softly too at the memory.

"She'd no excuse for disappearing, much to the security head's dismay, other than she wanted to explore everything Japan had to offer her. And that's the sort of person she was; an explorer with an interest in people…" Gwen took a deep breath then before continuing, "She was attempting to start the Feed The World Campaign to help those in need when she died. I think we've all seen in the news what's been happening in the Middle East and I'm not going to discuss it her today. However, friends and family of Roz, I just want to say publically how proud I am of my girlfriend's achievements and although I'm devastated to lose her, she died doing something she loved; attempting to help people less fortunate then herself. She died trying to make the world a better place. She wasn't alone when she died either," Gwen added and looked directly across the crowd at Christian…and then Ryan. "she was with friends. And I think we can all take a little comfort away from that thought."

Christian saw Ryan's face twitch and so he laid a hand on the man's knee.

They'd lied on the phone to Gwen the night before. Ryan had told Gwen that he'd been with Roz when she'd died but the reality was that they hadn't found her body. Ryan hadn't found her body.

The lie was, according to Gwen, a comfort in a dark time to her. She'd been afraid that Roz was alone in the end. Ryan had told her over the phone that that had not been the case and that he'd found her body and stayed with her whilst Christian attended to Jason.

Whilst she passed away.

The lie hadn't been easy but it was obvious how much comfort it had given Gwen which, surely, made it worth it.

Right?

Christian had no idea but he could do nothing now but sit and listen to each of Roz's closest friends tell the audience little stories about their deceased loved one. Each was different too, some light hearted and some riddled with layers of sentiment.

After nearly two hours, the service finished and Christian was able to leave with Ryan and Sawyer, eager to get to his wife and daughter in the hospital.

Gwen caught him at the door and embraced Ryan first and then Christian, "Thank you both," she nodded, still shaking Ryan's good hand, "Thank you for trying."

"She was a remarkable woman," Christian said for Ryan, "She touched the lives of everyone lucky enough to know her."

"I know," Gwen nodded, smiling sadly at them both before letting them go, required to greet the next set of guests who were also leaving too.

Luke brought the Bentley around, Christian climbing into the back with Ryan and slouching down the minute he was tucked away from the public eye, "That was fucking shit."

"I thought the service was beautiful," Ryan shrugged.

"It was horrific, Ryan. Roz would have hated it. She wasn't a flower woman. She wasn't a sentimental one either," Christian growled, "She's have wanted a low key funeral at that goddamn pizzeria she always ate from and then have her ashes sprinkled in the mountain. Fuck me," Christian huffed in exaggeration, his phone ringing loudly now, "Yes?" he snapped as he answered it.

"Christian?" Elliot called, "Hey bro, how's things?"

"Things are fucking Ace," Christian growled, "Now's not a great time, Elliot. I'm in the car with people."

"I just wondered if we were having dinner at yours tonight since it's been cleared?" Elliot asked, "Dad's itching to get his hands around your throat and mom's desperate to give you big sloppy mom kisses."

"Aren't I lucky?" Christian huffed, then looked over at Sawyer, "Is the house good to go?"

"Yes, Sir," Luke replied, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Tonight sounds great, Elliot," Christian replied, "Tell dad and mom for me? And Mia too. I've yet to hear from her. Mom and dad have been texting nonstop but there's been nothing from Mia."

"You know what she's like, Christian," Elliot laughed, "You can only communicate with her via Instagram or twitter these days. I'll call her though. Say seven? That'll give you time to prepare for dad."

"Seven's great," Christian said, grinding his teeth a little, "It'll give us the whole day with Phoebe. I'll see you then."

.

New fifty shades movie trailer's out! Who's watched it? :)

A/N; Funerals are hellish to write, especially for secondary characters! Hope it was written okay for everyone.

Ana's beginning her therapy, Christian's back to being his controlling/playful self too although he's still got a long way to go himself. Dinner with the Greys in the next chapter, first day back in the mansion too for them and now Ana knows about Mia's misbehaviour with her staff.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N; sorry for the delay in this chapter! It's getting busy this time of year and I've been enjoying the Christmas 'cheer' a little too much. Hopefully will have this story complete in the next few days. It'll mostly be fluff till the end I reckon, Phoebe hopefully getting home, Taylor getting home too, Ana and Christian working together, parties, Christmas, Teddy getting more Paw Patrol than Toys R Us...

Chapter thirty eight.

.

18th November,

Grey mansion,

Grey estate,

Seattle.

Ana missed Gail.

The little woman had a calm and rational approach to cooking large family meals. She was organised, knowledgeable and confident. Ana loved to watch her work, especially when Taylor would join in and help her.

Christian couldn't cook to save himself, he'd never had to, but there was something just so adorable about the odd couple cooking together. Jason was the only person Gail let cook with her. Although she'd never say to Ana and Christian, it was obvious that she didn't like receiving their help because they didn't understand how she ran her kitchen. Jason did and the two of them worked completely in sync almost perfectly. He'd peel and chop for Gail, mix ingredients for her whilst she did more of the technical things. Having a military background worked in their favour; Jason shared Gail's love of order and precision.

It was a crying shame that Christian wasn't more like Jason in times like these, Ana grumbled. She wanted to cook a nice meal for the entire Grey clan, showcase her ability to cook for Christian and the kids, only she knew fuck all about cooking herself. Salads, pancakes and basic pasta snacks were all she'd eaten at college.

Damn she'd bitten off more than she could chew, Christian unable to help her because he was just as hopeless.

She should have just let them do a damn BBQ, Ana thought as she took the chicken out of the oven and began to carve it herself. Fuck it was dry. She'd have to soak it in gravy. That should work, right?

She then remembered the goddamn vegetables and stopped what she was doing to microwave a packet of pre-cooked mash potato and also peas and carrots. It wasn't Gail's standards but it was the best Ana could do and really she didn't care how imperfect her meal was. Her husband was home, her baby was surviving. Nothing else seemed to really matter to her in this exact moment.

Being home was just fantastic. She missed Craig but she'd promised to have the men all over once Jason was home and have an off duty party to thank them for everything they'd done.

That was if Jason would be home soon. Ana felt a little guilty but she'd been so focused on Phoebe, Christian and herself that she had no idea how Jason was even doing.

Fuck, Ana grumbled and grabbed her thought journal, determined to do as Flynn asked her.

' :( Feel guilty because I don't know how JT is doing'

She stared at the sentence, chewing her finger before writing a rearranged thought;

' :) I've been so busy lately with my daughter that it's understandable that I've not thought about JT'

She wasn't sure if that was a correct answer but it did make her feel a little better.

"Hey Grey," Kate called, coming into the kitchen and filling her glass with water again, "How's dinner coming a long? Nothing's burning!"

"Chicken's done," Ana smiled, glad to have her family round now that they had had time to settle and regroup. It felt natural to have the house filled with the sound of laughter and joking once again, "I'm just waiting on the vegetables. I've made a gravy sauce too. Can't say it's going to taste as nice as Gail's cooking but I'm hopeful that no one will get sick."

Kate nodded and took a seat at the breakfast bar to watch Ana cooking, "You're missing the party through there. Grace popped open the wine already. Elliot's two glasses down and threatening to wedgie your husband. Elliot's such a lightweight."

"Elliot is welcome to give Christian a wedgie. Heaven knows he deserves that at least," Ana laughed as she continued carving out the meat, "Is Mia behaving?" she then asked. She hadn't spoken to the youngest Grey, unimpressed with her attitude towards Christian. It was as though she didn't appreciate how close to losing him the family had become. But then she was thick, Ana thought, maybe she genuinely didn't know?

She was still reeling from learning that Mia was so forward with the guards too. It must have been bad for Luke to complain openly. Jason was the head of security and so any problems the men were having would be told to him to then be mentioned to the Greys anonymously. The guards also rarely complained about anything because they were so well looked after. Jason had complained, on behalf of one of the others, that there needed to be a more conscious effort to be aware of the guards needs on the job. Ana and Christian took that on board and were sure to remember that the security were human and needed to eat, to drink, to go to the toilet even on the job. It was unfair to have them drive the 360 mile round trip to Portland and then expect them to come straight to a debriefing about an unrelated issue. It had been Ryan who'd made that complaint, Ana was certain, but they treated it anonymously regardless.

That had been the only complaint Ana had ever received and even then it was more of a side comment made during the annual review with Jason.

"Mia? Pfft," Kate grumbled, not Mia's biggest fan either, "She's been cuddled into Christian all night like she was ever worried about him," Kate said, "Christian and...What's the name of the young guy with the wrist cast?"

"Ryan," Ana said through clenched teeth. Ryan and Sawyer were lingering around tonight. They had spent most of their time in the security room but they were also doing routine checks on the house.

"He's actually our age, Kate," Ana added, "He's just got one of those baby faces. I think it's the freckles. Luke says he's former US Ranger."

"He's pretty cute," Kate nodded, "Not hot like Sawyer or even Taylor –he's got that older man thing down to a T- but he's cute. You could bring him home to your Nana and she'd love him. It's adorable he's wearing a Christmas jumper."

Ana laughed at that then, Kate never one to muck around when it came to attraction, "Older man thing?"

"Oh yeah. If I had daddy issues and, you know, wasn't married to Elliot and had Ava, I'd be all over him," Kate smirked, "Jason Taylor, levi jeans, a wife beater vest and a motorcycle. I'd call him and tell him my car was broken down and he'd give me his helmet and offer me a ride on his Harley and off we'd ride into the sunset and make soft…gentle…love...manly big arms and ripped body and that jaw…and then he'd bring me breakfast in bed and play with Ava…."

Ana looked over at Kate and rose an eyebrow, "…wow, Kate. Do you need me to leave you alone for a bit?"

"Honestly, it's the pregnancy hormones," Kate laughed, "I'm up, I'm down, I'm left and right. I spent thirty minutes crying over the fact that Elliot was straightening his hair and I wanted him to be manly like Gerard Butler. He's just letting me be crazy and irrational though and keeping Ava out of trouble," she smiled, shaking her head, "How did we get on to this topic again?"

"You were comparing my staff. You'd take Ryan home to meet your Nana, you want to make 'soft gentle love' with Jason and…Luke?" Ana asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, sit on his face," Kate said instantly, "That stubble. And if I'm sitting on his face I don't have to put up with his wise cracking."

Ana burst out laughing then paused, turning around when she heard a male grunt.

She saw Kate start to laugh, both of them turning to see Luke standing by the door trying not to look…smug?

"Mrs Grey," he coughed and Kate realised she'd been completely overheard. Not that she cared at all; Kate was the Queen of Girl Talk, utterly shameless too. Poor Luke was just stood trying not to make eye contact but also trying not to smile and laugh himself.

"Yes Sawyer?" Ana smiled for him, "Can I help you?"

"I'm just going to do a perimeter check. Ryan is in the security room," Luke explained, scratching is jaw, "I just wanted to say that Gail's wedding present is arriving for Taylor so there's no reason to be alarmed when the intercom buzzes."

"What's she got him?" Ana asked curiously, satisfied she'd stripped the chicken of meat, collecting the vegetables too and getting Kate to help her plat everything up fairly.

"She, uh," Luke coughed then looked directly at Kate, humour dancing in those blue-green eyes, "She's bought him a motorcycle, ma'am. I believe it's a Harley Davidson."

"Oh goody," Kate grinned, "One step closer."

.

.

Christian watched his father nursing a glass of port. Christian himself had a glass of gin he'd been sipping, bringing it with him as he sat down in his office chair behind his desk, looking at Carrick now.

"I could have lost you, Christian," Carrick said finally, the two having moved through to the office to have a chat. Mom hadn't been able to leave Christian's side for more than five minutes, Mia just as clingy. Thankfully Teddy had Ava to play with, Elliot happy enough to drink and shoot the breeze with anyone who'd give him the time of day.

The mood was very much a celebration; Christian was home, Phoebe was getting stronger. The family were all around to support one-an-other. There was alcohol, there was Ana's debut family meal, talks of Christmas and even a Disney movie to keep Teddy and little Ava out of trouble.

However, Carrick had been incredibly awkward and standoffish, not joining in with the cheer.

"I know, dad," Christian said, rolling his eyes, "I'm aware of how stupid I was going out there. I don't need a lecture."

"See, I think you do need a lecture, Christian," Carrick countered, "I don't think you appreciate how much hell you've put us through. Your mother was a nervous wreck, we couldn't leave our homes without the press trying to catch photos of us. It was absolutely Hell, Christian."

"Well I'm sorry I inconvenienced you," Christian growled, "I was just too busy trying not to get shot at in a warzone to think about how my situation would be maladaptive to your lives."

"Christian, we were worried sick. For you," Carrick stressed, "Dear god, Christian, I thought I'd lost you. You're my son. Do you know how much I love you? The thought of losing you," Carrick shook his head and straightened out his jaw, "Fuck, Christian. This isn't about the mistake you made. This is about how much we love you and how much we were terrified to lose you. I cried every night you were away because I was too afraid to wake up in the morning and see a video of you being decapitated like the other foreigners. I prayed to god, Christian that we wouldn't have to see that. Every day they released names of the known dead and I was so fucking thankful that someone else had lost their sons or daughters and that mine was yet to be named. That's how utterly destroyed I was, Christian."

Christian stared at his father in shock, seeing the strong man fighting back tears. He'd never seen his father so overwhelmed like this, so utterly devastated and frightened for Christian. When Charlie Tango had went down, Carrick had remained strong for the family, a positive mind in the room.

To hear that Christian had made his father cry at nights was heart breaking.

"Dad," Christian croaked himself, watching Carrick, wishing he'd stop because it was making Christian's own eyes water too, "Dad, please."

"Do you know how sick I was when Welch told us they'd found Roz and not you?" Carrick pressed, running his hand through his hair, a trait Christian did too, "And when we heard how she'd died-"

"Dad stop," Christian groaned, watching Carrick look away, clear his throat and wipe his eyes, "Please, I'm sorry. I love you."

Still his father kept going, "I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd have to bury my son. My beautiful little boy with the copper hair. Do you know how much that killed me, Christian? What if it was Teddy out there and you waiting by the phone, the tv, the computer, trying to act like nothing was wrong just to keep Ana calm? Because that's what I've just endured."

"I know, dad, I'm sorry," Christian begged, "Stop, please."

"Do you understand how much you mean to me now? How much you mean to your mom. To Ana. To your family?" Carrick stressed, "Never do that to me again, Christian. You kids…you kids are my life. I've loved you unconditionally since the day I met you all."

"I promise, Dad," Christian choked, "I love you."

"Come here," Carrick ordered and, for fuck sake, Christian did exactly as asked and walked around his desk, falling into his father's arms, "I love you so much, my beautiful boy."

"I love you too," Christian sobbed, "Dad I was so scared."

"I know, I know," Carrick cooed, "But it's okay; you're home. I will keep you safe. You just have to talk to me, okay? No more secrets. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong with you, Christian. The whole Elena thing…don't let this experience become like that. I will not lose you again. I can't. You've come so far. Please don't shut me out. You and Elliot are my best friends, my boys. Talk to me. Use me."

"Bilal," Christian said, feeling sick as he remembered the god damn bastard who'd tried to get Christian to go with him, "This guy tried to take me to the Red Cross but Jason shot him in the head and I was hit with his blood and there was brains on the ground. Goddamn brains, dad!"

He felt Carrick hold him tighter, one hand on the back of Christian's head and the other low on his back, away from his scars. His parents learnt quickly where they could and couldn't touch him when he was a toddler.

"There was no Red Cross," Christian sobbed, "There was no Red Cross. There had never been a Red Cross post there. Jason knew that and shot him and, oh god dad he'd so many weapons on him. Bilal was going to kidnap me and I would have gone with him if it wasn't for Jason and Ryan."

"It's okay now," Carrick promised, letting Christian cry into his shoulder, soaking the man's shirt, "It's okay now. We're here."

Christian tightened his grasp on Carrick's shirt as he cried, reliving that horrible moment again as he shivered from fear.

.

.

Ana was shocked how successful dinner seemed, helping Teddy with his chicken whilst Christian took Elliot's banter like a true pro. It was just the perfect end to what had been a hard day for the family.

Roz had been buried that morning and Ana had seen how emotionally drained it had made her husband. She was thankful Ryan had been up to going with him, Sawyer volunteering to accompany them both rather than Reynolds.

Phoebe had been as perfect as ever, Ana able to start this Kangaroo Care that Christian insisted he wanted to happen. She'd cradled Phoebe on her chest for hours, skin-on-skin, wrapped up with a light blanket over her. It had been incredibly peaceful and calm, something which Ana hadn't felt in the Neonatal unit at all. It was truly amazing what having Christian, her partner, home had done for her sense of stability.

Soon Christian would be allowed to also do his shift and hold his daughter to his chest but, right now, the nurses weren't keen to allow him too close to Phoebe until they were completely sure he was free of diseases. Despite this, however, Christian had sat loyally beside Ana on his laptop playing catch up with GEH, organising a press meeting too now that everything was settling down with the family.

"A toast," Grace demanded, feeling the effect of the wine. She stared at Christian with such a loving expression, stroking his good cheek fondly, "Get that boy out here too."

"Boy?" Ana laughed, drunk Grace the best.

"With the wrist cast," Grace nodded firmly, "And the other one. Sawyer."

"Ryan?" Christian clarified, a little tipsy himself. He'd been in his office with Carrick when Teddy had been set to fetch them both for dinner. Since they'd spoken, Christian had been smiling uncontrollably. Ana liked to think it was whatever Carrick had said to him that was making him smile and not the fact he was a little buzzed on wine and good food.

"Teddy, go get Ryan and Luke," Ana smiled softly, "They're in Jason's office."

"OOK!" Teddy shouted loudly, jumping out of his high chair and running through to the office, "Ryan!" he added, banging on Taylor's office door, "Luuke! Nana got toast!"

The table laughed, the little Mini-Christian thinking he was getting toast from Grace.

The two CPOs opened the door and looked down at Teddy curiously, then back up at the full dinner table. Grace was waving them over, "Come on, come on. We're going to do a toast and then have a slice of chocolate gateau with ice cream. Come join us for dessert at least. "

"Mrs Grey, uhh," Luke coughed, Christian waving him and Ryan forward too, "This is really not necessary."

"There's space beside me, Luke," Mia called, shifting over in her seat, "We can share a seat but it'll be tight; I've a bubble butt."

Ana's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets, her jaw dropping. Sawyer looked at Ana as he walked over to Mia loyally and took his seat, squished beside Elliot too.

"Ryan, have my seat," Ana said, knowing the man was struggling with his wrist but was continuing to work for them. He instantly went to refuse but Ana was already on her feet and walking over to Christian, plopping down on his lap.

Her husband wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek before they both settled and picked up their champagne glasses.

"Right," Grace slurred, looking at her husband with a grin, "I just wanted to say how glad I am to have my son home safe and sound, thanks to this remarkable young man over here."

Ryan blushed as red as a tomato, not used to being centre of attention. He went even more scarlet when Kate leant over and kissed his cheek, the innocent young man smiling fondly.

"And of course to the amazing Jason Taylor. I just wanted everyone to know how thankful I am to these two men for bringing my baby home to me. So, to Ryan and Taylor and Christian."

"Cheers," the table nodded, everyone lifting their glasses to toast.

"Now, I also wanted to toast Ana for being as strong as she's been during this tough time, particularly with the premature birth of a baby when her husband's been off on an adventure overseas," Grace continued, deliberately brushing over how horrible an experience Christian had endured; it was not appropriate dinner conversation for sure, "I want to give a special thanks to Sawyer for saving my granddaughter's life. If you hadn't gotten her breathing as quickly as you did we could have been looking at hypoxia. You know, long term health problems from oxygen starvation to the brain?" Grace said, "Cerebral palsy, autism, seizures…"

Ana saw Luke ready to throw up.

It had only just been the early hours of the morning that she'd found Luke crying over Phoebe's lifeless body in his hands. He was being haunted by the 'what if' and Grace listing everything that could have gone wrong had the normally joking CPO going green.

"ADHD," Grace kept going, "Developmental delays, disabilities-"

"Honey," Carrick called, leaning over the table and taking Grace's hand, smiling at her. She was oblivious, just happy and drunkenly celebrating her son's safe return and Phoebe's strength, "We know what could have happened. Lets not think about it though, please?"

"Oh sorry," Grace laughed, looking over at Sawyer and seeing his discomfort, "I'm so sorry."

"It's f-fine," Sawyer jumped, fixing a smile at Grace. Ana looked over from her perch on Christian's lap and was shocked to see Mia had her hand over the crotch of Luke's trousers, Luke's own hand grabbing her tiny wrist. He picked up his glass with his free hand, "Thank you for the toast."

"To Phoebe," Grace called, "And the support she's had from all of you."

"To Phoebe," the table called, Luke getting up quickly and making a hasty escape, incredibly green.

Ryan watched him leave but then grinned as Elliot began cutting up the dessert. "Thank you," he nodded, helping himself to ice cream and strawberry sauce.

"It's our pleasure," Christian assured him, Ana feeling her husband rubbing her back gently. It was a lovely feeling, to be comforted by her husband after so long without his touch, but Ana felt nothing but anger.

Mia had physically groped Luke at the dinner table.

She was laughing and smiling now at Ryan and then little Ava who'd also taken a shine to the young CPO.

Now that Ana had seen it with her own eyes, she was more than willing to tell Christian. Her husband would believe Ana over Mia. He'd struggle to believe Luke and Taylor over Mia but now that Ana had seen Mia's inappropriate behaviour first hand Christian would have to believe it.

.

19thNovember,

Mr Duncan's house,

Mercer Island,

Seattle.

.

"Are you sure Jason will remember you promised to get Gail a dog?" Ana frowned, stood beside her husband as they walked up the drive towards a dog breeder's home.

After an incredibly positive session with Flynn, Christian seemed to be in a good place today. Good enough that he was willing to buy Jason that dog he'd promised to apparently buy Gail if Jason had stayed awake on the drive to Camp Barron.

"I don't know if he will remember but I promised," Christian nodded, Reynolds lingering behind them both as Luke was finally getting a day off to himself. They'd spent the morning at the hospital with Phoebe and then Christian had went to Flynn's office. He'd then come back to pick Ana up, both driving out to visit puppies.

What better way to take a break from hospital?

"What kind of dog does this Mr Duncan breed?" Ana asked curiously.

"Sausage dogs. Or dick dogs, that's what Jason called them," Christian chuckled, "He told me he'd name it after me because apparently I'm a wiener."

"Jason said that?" Ana scoffed, "I don't believe you," she said as Christian wrung the doorbell.

"You better believe it. I told you; Jason and I are tight. Did I tell you about our time in the Red room?" Christian laughed, pulling Ana in tight. She knew he hated dogs so this was going to be an experiment to see how he'd cope with having one running around the Taylor's garden, barking.

"I still don't believe that happened," Ana scoffed, "No way did you and Taylor play like we did. What fun could you possibly get out of putting a hairy assed man in a spreader bar? And vice versa. You're totally bullshitting."

"Mrs Grey," Christian smirked as he knocked the door, "Don't downplay what Jason and I have; it's special. The man and I connect on an emotional and physical level."

Mr Duncan greeted them warmly, the man exceptionally camp and friendly. He reminded Ana of Craig ever so slightly, Reynolds shaking his hard warmly too as they were led inside.

"Now, these are pure bred dachshunds," Mr Duncan explained, leading them through his fancy little cottage, right back to the spare room where Ana was greeted by five little slinky puppies, mommy dog sitting at the back in a comfortable looking crate.

Christian froze up and lingered at the back but Ana abandoned him because she was desperate to see the puppies, "Oh my god!" she squealed, a board up against the door to stop the litter escaping, "They're so cute!"

"Three bitches and a two dogs," Mr Duncan said, "When Reny called and said you were coming round to view them I cancelled my previous bookings so that you could have first bibs."

Reny?

Ana looked over and saw Reynolds blushing a little; apparently they knew each other well enough to call in favours.

"Can I go in?" Ana asked excitedly, Mr Duncan helping her stand over the board of wood. The minute she was sat down in the room, the puppies went mental, running and jumping all over her. They then went to Reynolds when he joined her, the bald bodyguard a sucker for puppies too apparently, "Oh Christian they're precious."

"I'm not so sure," Christian said from a distance, clearly nervous, "I don't like mom over there."

"That's Baby," Mr Duncan said, pointing at the laid back mom watching her puppies with an expression Ana could relate to; the 'thank god someone else is here for the kids to bug' look.

"I don't like the black and tan colours," Christian admitted, scratching his jaw, "It makes me a little antsy. I was frightened by a dog when I was a little boy and I'm sure it was one of those big tan and black dogs."

"What about this one, Sir?" Reynolds called, scooping up one puppy in particular; a little speckled brown and tan pup.

"Yeah, that one's okay I guess," Christian said then jumped back quickly when the mother dog began barking, not liking how Reynolds had lifted one of her pups and stood.

"Oh shush, Baby," Mr Duncan told her, scratching her fluffy neck.

"Christian, come in and try holding it," Ana encouraged, "What sex is it?"

"A bitch," Reynolds said after inspection of the dog's genitalia. He held it out to Christian who, reluctantly, took it.

Baby growled lowly and Christian looked ready to chuck the pup back down at her to keep her quiet. "What's it doing? What's it doing?" he called in panic as the pup squirmed in his arms.

"Licking your jaw," Ana laughed, "Oh Christian, it's got to be that one. Her little tail is going mad for you."

"Okay, okay, this one, someone just take it. Please, take it," Christian whined and Reynolds picked the pup up, Ana giggling as her husband frantically wiped his face of slobber, "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

"See," Ana smiled, taking the puppy now from Reynolds and scratching it's long back, "I think she's beautiful. And if she's a girl then Taylor can't name it after you," she pointed out, smiling when Christian took a photo of Ana holding the pup, "Is that for Jason?"

"Yup," Christian nodded, scratching his hair, "When would she be ready to come home?"

"Just after Christmas," Mr Duncan smiled, "I could keep her until January if that's easier; the holidays are always so busy and I'd like to know she was going to a good and calm home to begin with. They can be a nervous of leaving their mommy to begin with."

"Right, okay," Christian huffed, Ana and Reynolds grinning widely at each other, "How much is she?"

"Two and a half thousand dollars," Mr Duncan smiled.

"What?!" Christian choked, "For that! I could buy a Labrador for a fraction of that price and you get more dog for your money when you buy a lab!"

"She's a pedigree wired haired dachshund, Mr Grey," Mr Duncan explained, "Being speckled like that makes her all the more rarer, especially with the blue eyes. Her mother is a Crufts champion and her sire has fathered several prize winners too."

"Ana, honey," Christian asked, looking over at her, "Really?"

"Christian, you promised Jason," she said, patting her eyelashes and him, holding the speckled puppy close to her chest, "And she's so lovely. I know she'd fit right at home on the Sound."

"Fine," Christian huffed, pulling out his cheque book, "But if she pees in the main house I reserve the right to a refund."

.

19thNovember,

The Taylors cottage,

Grey Estate,

Seattle.

.

Luke was making himself comfortable in the Taylors home when he heard the door open. He looked up and frowned, seeing Gail walking in and dumping her bags on the counter.

"Gail?" he called, "I thought you were with your sister?"

"I was," Gail smiled, "Sorry, Luke, I'm bursting for a pee and it's freezing outside," she laughed as she passed him and went straight into the bathroom, letting out a low moan.

Luke laughed, going back into the kitchen and going to make her a coffee. He'd missed the Little woman, missed her cooking too. She'd a way of making him feel calm, a motherly way about her.

He heard her flush and saw her coming out, drying her hands on her hip hugging jeans.

She did have a class A figure. Taylor was a lucky man; baby got back!

"How's your family?" Luke asked again, adding milk to her latte, "Everyone okay?"

"Everyone's doing fantastic," Gail smiled, "Martha totally over exaggerated everything. Little Nick's out of his coma and doing well. My brother-in-law is doing fantastically too," she nodded, "Everyone's going to make it, that's for sure," she smiled, taking her latte and having a sip, "So I came home to organise this god damn wedding."

"Jason still adamant he'll be well enough for it?" Luke asked, taking a seat.

"It's all he's gone on about," Gail admitted, "He is doing better and he will probably make it home but, my goodness, he's going to struggle to manage a wedding. We're going to have to tweek a few things. The venue he wants have been fantastic. I explained everything to them and they're keeping the date and willing to do whatever we need to make him comfortable. Which means I now have to get wedding invites out ASAP."

"Geez," Luke laughed, "Well, is there anything I can do to help? I am the best man after all. It means I can help you organise everything you might possibly need."

"Organise his stag do," Gail laughed, "If you can do that and maybe organise his kilt hire? He's still adamant he wants to wear his family's tartan like Trevor wore and their dad and their grandfather. It's really important to him so if you could do that?" Gail smiled, "I'll give you our bank card if you could go and get yourself measured and maybe call the hospital and get a nurse to do the same for Jason?"

"Of course, Gail," Luke smiled, "Anything else?"

"Music?" Gail laughed, "I'm so lost with this, Luke. I don't even know what music I want. I'm feeling a little alone over here with Jason in Germany so it's going to be tough. I've got the cake organised and there's a band but they want to know what music I want played," she explained, "I've a dress fitting sorted too, and my bridesmaids dresses have to match the purple in the Taylor Tartan. Oh god flowers. Cars. Flower girls and Pageboys."

"Write a list," Luke smiled, "You've got me all today and I can help in the evenings too."

"You, Luke Sawyer, are a gem," Gail promised, kissing Luke's cheek, "You're such a good boy. One day you're going to make someone a happy wife. Oh shit I need to buy wedding rings!"

"Well yeah," Luke laughed, "I'll go get that kilt sorted, okay? Load off your mind."

"Thank you, handsome. I'm going to write a list and get a move on," Gail sighed, "We can get this organised between us, can't we? As long as Jason's well enough to be there?"

"Gail," Luke grinned, "If Taylor doesn't make it to his own wedding I'll marry you."

.

I'm trying to decide if Christian should go on Jason's stag do? As an 'After today you go back to being my boss so lets live it up' moment. Honestly unsure so please let me know what you think!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter thirty nine.

.

Five days later…

24th November,

Neonatal unit,

Seattle,

Christian was sitting on his laptop beside Phoebe, studying projection figures of a business in the University district that he was interested in acquiring. Every so often he'd look at Phoebe and be sure she was still with him, watching her chest rise and fall before going back to his mac screen.

"You see, what I'm thinking Phoebe," he continued to speak aloud, "is that if I were to buy up this property I would be able to use it to train up staff for our company." he told his daughter, lifting the screen up to let her see, "See? It's a nice little place too. We could get some computers going in there and start up an apprentice program easily I reckon."

Of course Phoebe would be taking over the company.

Teddy was a book lover like his mom so Christian had lost his chances there it seemed. For now at least. In which case it was going to have to be his daughter who'd become his right hand girl and eventual successor.

The thought made him grin; his daughter would rule the company.

The family company now.

That thought made Christian oddly giddy with excitement as he imagined his daughter overcoming the trials and tribulations of being a young, successful woman and becoming one of the most powerful women in the business world. Maybe she'd go one to become president? Christian could picture her in his mind, fighting for global equality and being a firm advocate of Global Warming issues and environmental woes. Things Christian himself was actively involved in.

Yeah, Christian wanted that so badly for her. Ana could have Teddy and turn him into a book lover, an author or an editor like she was. Christian could have Phoebe. One each that seemed fair, didn't it? Moms and sons, Dads and daughters after all. Phoebe was his Princess. His badass Business Conquering Princess.

"See what I'm thinking is that we could offer graduate students apprenticeships here and if they pass tests and exams then we can find them jobs in our company's computing and technological sectors. We could also get some electricians trained here too. And IT technicians. Could you imagine the field day Barney would have? This is so up his street," Christian explained, scratching his stubbly jaw and stared at Phoebe.

She was sound asleep just now, though when he'd arrived he'd been greeted by the big blue eyes he'd come to love seeing. He'd always thought Ana had had the most beautiful eyes in the world…then he'd met his son and daughter. When Phoebe wasn't wriggling and staring at life out with the incubator, she was sleeping. It was her favourite hobby, Ana often joked, 'Lazy bones' her first little nickname.

Christian hadn't really time to shave this morning, going from the house to GEH quickly to shout and roar at a few slackers before he came round to the hospital for nine, picking up a milk shake for breakfast from the canteen. Reynolds was with him, Ana asking for Luke to be excused from hospital duties for the time being. Christian hadn't understood why but had accepted it, knowing Teddy liked having Luke around.

Teddy had four primary carers in his life; Christian and Ana being the main two but he also had both Gail and Sawyer, the two members of staff who'd been a constant in Teddy young life. If Ana wanted Luke to stay with her and Teddy then Christian completely understood.

Poor Teddy was taking a real backwards step with his potty training and getting upset when he had accidents despite not voicing his needs to anyone. Ana wondered if it was because he was used to Craig and Reynolds house and had just forgotten where the potties were in their mansion home. Christian, however, reckoned it was because Teddy was intimidated by his father. He loved Christian but he was a mommy's boy. With Ana being gone most days and Christian usually being home, Teddy was starting to misbehave and act out which wasn't like him at all.

Teddy was a good boy, rarely had tantrums and always was polite. To see him acting out was strange and Christian was perhaps guilty of being too strict with the punishing. But then again, he needed to know that drawing on the walls and peeing on the floor wasn't appropriate and deserved the naughty seat, surely? What would they do when Phoebe came home and he behaved like that or got worse?

For that reason Christian was doing the day shift in the hospital today with Reynolds, Ana going to do the night shift after they had their family meal time. Teddy was missing his mom, Christian was sure, and hoped that his son would settle a little. A day with his mommy and Luke would do him wonders, bring back his old routine a little bit at least.

"You know, Phoebe, this is one of about thirty business possibilities I get sent by my team. I'm interested in this one though because I like the idea of helping students out. Students like your mother had been. What do you think? Should I buy it up?" He looked over at Phoebe and then smiled, watching her flex her little hand ever so slightly in her sleep.

"Perfect. Good thinking. I'll buy it tonight," Christian decided, putting his laptop down and stretching his back before watching Phoebe for a bit more, "I'll do the kangaroo care thing with you today soon, baby, once the midwife's come back to finish doing your tests. I think your friend in the incubator to the right isn't doing so well today so we'll need to be a bit more patient than normal," Christian said, looking over towards the incubator three babies down containing a little girl he'd been introduced to as being Georgie. She was being watching incredibly closely and, although Christian was being positive and offering warm smiles to her relatives who were down in force today, his heart broke for them. They hadn't wheeled her away so that was surely a good thing, right? Fuck he had no idea.

He looked back at Phoebe then and smiled, "Mommy says it's been really successful, this Kangaroo thing, and it's also helping her bond with you a little better. It's nothing personal that she can't bond with you like she wants to. Honest. Deep down she loves you. It's just that sometimes mommies struggle because their hormones are all mixed up after they have babies. She does love you very very much though," he promised, touching the incubator softly, "and she's getting help to become the best mommy possible for when you get home."

He sat watching Phoebe for another forty minutes, continuing to chat to her about trivial things; the colours her bedroom was going to be, how Gail was getting the puppy he'd told Phoebe about yesterday, what wonderful presents they had waiting for Teddy and her Christmases, how Teddy was going to be a strong and protective big brother. Anything that came to his mind, Christian told her. Maybe she recognised his low voice, maybe she didn't, but he liked to believe she knew him by now.

"Right, Miss Grey, I'm going to have to leave you for a few minutes; I'm bursting for a wee and we can't all wear diapers," Christian mumbled, "I'm going to go grab some coffee and maybe a scone too. When you get home you've got to try Gail's scones. Oh my god, Phoebe, they're stunning. Better than your mom's too but, you know, don't tell her I said that," Christian grinned, kissing the incubator, "I'll be right back, beautiful. Keep dancing." He cooed, glad to see she was moving a little more than normal in her sleep. He waved at her one last time before heading out the doors of the Neonatal room and down the corridor towards the Gents room.

Whilst he took a break from sitting on his arse watching his daughter and chatting he would be calling his real estate advisors to give them the go ahead to take over the business he'd spoken to Phoebe about in the University District.

His daughter's first business, Christian grinned in excitement, tempted to name the financial transaction 'Phoebe's First Buy Over' so he could keep a copy of the bank statement in his box of memories.

Obviously, Christian would be the owner. And it was probably sheer chance that Phoebe decided to stretch her hand at the exact moment Christian had spoken to her about it all but Christian rather liked to think that it had been faith. In which case he was definitely going to be buying that little shop to contribute to his growing empire.

He flushed and walked out of the cubicle, Jason always telling him to use a stall and never a urinal. 'Too many chances for photos with your penis out,' was Jason's exact words on the matter and even in the hospital Christian was nervous still about being photographed with his dick out.

Thinking of Jason made Christian realise how much he was missing his right hand man around him, deciding he'd call him on his way back to the house on the Sound to have dinner with Teddy and Ana. Maybe he would be up for a chat? It was the professional thing to do for sure; as an employer he was morally obligated to take an interest in the wellbeing of his staff. However, informally, he wanted to be sure that Jason was making a hasty recovery.

Christian grabbed coffee and a scone, tipping the kitchen staff in the canteen. They'd become close friends to his family as they each put in shifts with Phoebe, and the coffee was actually pretty decent. It wasn't Starbucks but it was drinkable and it did the trick to keep him awake. The scone, too, wasn't Gail's standards but again it did enough to cancel out his growling tummy.

He sat outside the Neonatal ward and ate, Reynolds excusing himself to the bathroom whilst Christian tucked into his scone. Phoebe's primary doctor approached him then, smiling at him welcomingly.

"Hello, Mr Grey, it's good to see you again," the doctor smiled, "Have you got a moment that we could speak about Phoebe's progress?"

"Sure," Christian nodded, waving Reynolds over when the bald guard came out of the bathroom drying his hands on his suit pants. Christian finished his mouthful and tucked the rest of his scone away, following the doctor inside and over to Phoebe, "She's okay, right?"

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about, Mr Grey," the doctor smiled, "Phoebe's doing exceptionally well. Well enough that we'd like to take her out of the incubator completely now. The elasticity in her lungs has finally developed to a standard which we are happy with and she's successfully feeding and taking in nutrients which is a fantastic sign."

"Is she going to be okay out of the incubator?" Christian asked worriedly, staring down at his daughter.

"Yes, Mr Grey," the doctor nodded, "We're almost certain she's ready. Usually both parents would like to be here when their baby is taken out the incubator for the first time but I understand you and Mrs Grey have been doing shifts?"

"Yeah," Christian nodded, "We've a son who's hyper on a good day, and" he laughed weakly, "usually Ana comes here through the day because Teddy can be a real handful for her. He's always better behaved for me so it makes sense that I'm at home with him, catching up on work too. We make a point of having dinner with Teddy before I come down to do the night shift with Pheebs and she deals with his bed time. Really I think I'm the lucky one; he doesn't go down without a power struggle."

"How is Teddy taking this all?" the doctor asked curiously.

"At first he was good but now he's starting to get frustrated. Yesterday we picked out our Christmas tree though," Christian smiled, "And tonight we were supposed to go shopping for Phoebe," he added, "However, if Phoebe's coming out of her incubator, Teddy and I can go tomorrow."

"We think she should get her out as soon as possible," the doctor nodded, "Would you both be here for around five?"

"Definitely," Christian smiled, stroking the incubator as he watched his daughter, "Our Housekeeper is home now so I'm sure she'd look after Teddy for a few hours so Ana and I can be here for Phoebe."

"Perfect, Mr Grey," the doctor nodded, "We can talk about setting a rough homecoming date," the doctor added, "Get her home to her big brother."

.

24th November,

That afternoon,

Grey mansion,

Grey Estate,

Seattle,

Ana was finally happy with Phoebe's room; mint green walls with pink cartoony owls and quirky floral stickers here and there around four the walls. Whilst Christian went to do the day shift at the hospital for once, Ana had gotten to stay with Teddy and was desperately trying to get him excited again for Phoebe coming home eventually.

Normally, Ana herself would go to the Neonatal ward through the day and Christian would stay at home with Teddy, the parents swapping places after dinner together. Teddy had asked for Ana especially today, however, missing his mommy which everyone felt was completely understandable.

He was only two and everything was confusing him right now.

Why was mommy away for hours?

Where was Craig?

Why did daddy go away at night?

Why was Phoebe not home?

Where is Taylor?

Why was mommy with Phoebe all day?

It was becoming obvious that Teddy was beginning to resent his sister before she'd even had a chance to physically torment him like younger sister do. His behaviour with Christian had become atrocious, not like his usual happy self. And he was regressing on the potty training front which was a pain; with bringing home a new baby, Ana hoped Teddy would be dry.

Maybe it was just the 'terrible twos' like Kate suggested but Ana felt that there was just too much going on around him to really compute what was happening. Heck, even Santa was confusing him now.

With Phoebe stronger, though, Ana wanted to take him to finally meet his little sister, Christian happy to do that too. They'd been nervous to begin with, knowing how fragile Phoebe had been to start with. She was hopeful Ted would settle down when he saw her…hopefully.

She'd gotten a text from Christian earlier, explaining that the doctors felt Phoebe was ready to leave the warmth of the incubator. It was a thought which was both exciting, it meant Phoebe was able to maintain her own temperature, but also daunting because the incubator felt like a safe castle for Phoebe to recover when she wasn't on her parents chests. Either way, after dinner both she and Christian would be going to be with her for that moment providing Gail could keep Teddy. Kate would take him but Ana would rather keep him close to his familiar home.

In the meantime, however, today was Mommy-Teddy Day and she was having Teddy help her organise Phoebe's room to involve him in caring for his baby sister now. He'd picked out the stickers all by himself and he'd decided which rug they should get for his sister too; a Paw Patrol one, of course. But Ana didn't complain, letting him have his input.

"What do you think, Teddy?" Ana asked him when they were finished the room, Teddy clapping his chubby little hands excitedly.

"I wike it," He said firmly, running over to where he'd stacked Phoebe's diapers all by himself, "Beautiful."

Ana laughed. Everything was beautiful to Teddy at the moment. It was his new favourite word. He'd called Luke 'beautiful' only just yesterday for no reason at all. "Do you think Phoebe will like it, Teddy?"

"Yes," Teddy nodded firmly, pointing at her toys laid out in a hammock in the corner of her room, "Beautiful."

Ana smiled then and scooped Teddy into her arms, sitting on the floor with him and snuggling her chunky little man, "Mommy loves you, Ted. You're going to be the best big brother in the world," she cooed, tickling her little monster to make him giggle. She noticed he squirmed and grabbed his crotch quickly and subtly, Ana perhaps more in tune to her son than Christian was so seeing the signs better, "Come on. Let's go potty and then we can see Gail for a little bit. See if she needs a hand with the wedding?"

"What's that?" Teddy asked as he walked with his mommy to nearest potty. He pulled down his zip all by himself and sat down smiling up at Ana as he went.

"You're so cute," Ana smiled, sitting on the toilet beside him, taking advantage of the fact she could have a pee without Teddy climbing all over her. It was a trick she'd learnt from Christian a few weeks ago before he'd been hunted; take advantage of Teddy in a comprising position for a pee in peace.

"A wedding is where two people who love each other become husband and wife," Ana tried to explain as simply as she could, "Gail wants to be Taylor's wife and Taylor wants to be Gail's husband. So we have a big happy party for them."

"Cake?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Yes there's cake," Ana promised, "Cake and music. It's a really happy day."

"I go?" Teddy then asked before standing up and examining the contents of his potty, "Mommy weewee!" he exclaimed, shaking his little winky like Christian had taught him to do.

He'd get back to being dry in no time, Ana was sure, Christian was just going to have to keep a closer eye on Teddy through the day and learn the desperate signs all over again. Teddy was forgetting to ask to go, he was afraid of going alone and what's worse was that he had taken to hiding from Christian and peeing himself behind the sofa...it wasn't great. There was just too much going on around him and he was becoming stressed, used to his normal routine; Mommy through the day looking after him and daddy coming home at night to play and chase him. With Phoebe in hospital, it was hard for them to give Teddy the attention he also needed at the tender ago of two, especially when he could be exhausting for Ana, Teddy definitely better behaved for his father.

Ana cheered for him now though, cleaning herself up and pulling up her own trousers whilst he did the same. She picked up the contents of the potty and poured them into the toilet, "Well done Teddy! I'm so proud of how clever you are!" she cooed.

However a day with his mommy seemed to be just what the doctor ordered, Teddy back to being his normal little self.

"Gail do a wedding?" Teddy asked Ana then as she helped him wrap up cosy for walking to the cottage, the Staff Christmas cards in her hand. Every year Ana made little bundles to give the men, a bottle of their favourite, a card from the family, some chocolates too, fragrances and tickets for something. This year she'd sourced tickets to the boxing for later in the coming year, a plus one with each. Teddy had done the cards this year but Ana had written to the write hand side who the cards were from. The staff all got Christmas bonuses from Christian, that went straight into their accounts usually, however Ana liked giving them little party bags of treats for all they did.

Gail answered the door before Ana had even knocked.

"Messy Kissmass!" Teddy declared, carrying Taylor's bag whilst Ana managed the others.

"Messy Kissmass to you, too, handsome young man!" Gail exclaimed, producing a stem of mistletoe and kneeling down to kiss teddy's cheek, leaving her trademark red lip stick print on his cheek.

Gail was never without lipstick, always wearing different shades too. There was many a time Ana would look at Taylor's own lips and realise he'd been kissing Gail on the job. Of course she'd give him a heads up before Christian, or worse Luke, noticed but he'd always look so mortified and apologetic. It was honestly rather adorable.

"Come in! Come in! I've got presents under our tree for you, Mr Grey," Gail grinned, Teddy handing over Taylor's bag and running into the cottage to explore. Clever lamb that he was, he kicked off his shoes before darting over to Gail and Taylor's precision perfect tree.

"Merry Christmas, Gail," Ana grinned, hugging Gail tightly before walking into the warm house, "How are you getting on?"

"I'm doing fine," Gail smiled, "I was at the hospital visiting my nephew again this morning and then I met up with my girlfriends to pick out a wedding dress. It's been busy. That blasted husband of mine just isn't giving up on having a Christmas wedding. It's easy for him; he just has to lie in bed then show up!"

"Gail you be Tay's wife?" Teddy asked, coming over to the housekeeper, carrying a Paw Patrol wrapped box.

"Yes, Teddy. I'm going to be Taylor's wife," Gail said, ruffling teddy's hair before going to make Ana and herself drinks before Ana could stop her. She took off her heavy jacket and sat down on the sofa by the fire, watching Teddy meticulously pull out all the gifts with Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye…oh god she knew them all.

The thought made her laugh a little, watching Teddy. There had been one night when Teddy had gone to bed and both she and Christian had to carry on watching Paw Patrol just to see if they saved the baby turtles.

"Okay, Gail," was Teddy's only input then, focused on his presents.

"He's a charming little soul," Gail smiled, coming over with drinks, "How's Phoebe?"

"She's doing really well. The doctors are already talking about a release date. I wondered if you'd maybe be able to watch Teddy tonight for us? They want to take her out of the incubator completely now," Ana smiled big, "She's put on a lot of weight and she's feeding well. We're going to take Teddy to meet her soon, to let him see what's been going on now that we know she's stronger. Before, with all the wires, we had been afraid to let him see her. But now she's a little less intimidating for him to witness I think."

"That's not a problem, Ana," Gail said firmly, smiling, "He can help me wrap up Jason's Christmas presents. We could have a sleepover here if you'd like? Save trudging him out in the cold."

"Would that be okay?" Ana asked, not expecting her to offer to take Teddy though the night for her, especially when she was still on annual leave dealing with her Sister and her sister's family, organising a wedding and keeping up to date with Jason.

"Of course, Ana. I'm so excited to have her coming home," Gail grinned, standing up and waving Ana to follow her through the cottage to the linen closest. She opened it to reveal several parcels all wrapped in pinks and purples, "These are from the guards. My upstairs wardrobe is full of pink right now. Jason was constantly buying dresses even before the birth. He's a real sucker for baby girls. You ever get bored of watching Barbie Princess he'll gladly volunteer," Gail laughed, shaking her head as they walked back through to the living room where Teddy was staring at his gifts as though attempting to work out what was in there, "There's a good few toys under the tree for Teddy this year too. We tried to balance it as best as we could."

"Gail, thank you," Ana nodded, hugging the woman tightly, "I really appreciate this."

"Anything to help," Gail promised, "Master Grey, would you like to have a sleepover here tonight?"

"Yes Gail," Teddy nodded matter-of-factly, so much like his father.

"I have a box of Paw Patrol cake mix and Jason downloads every Disney film he sees on the television," Gail told Ana, "We'll have fun."

"He's taking a bit of a back step with the potty training thing," Ana admitted, "He's been having a lot of accidents with Christian but he's been okay with me so far. Wet his pull up this morning when he got up but that's been it," she explained, "You'll maybe just have to keep an eye on him to remind him when he's got to go. Christian's not so good at recognising what's a hyper two year old dance and what's a 'Gotta go now' potty-dance."

"Oh we'll be fine," Gail smiled, "I live with more men than anyone I know; we'll keep each other right, Ana."

"Thank you, Gail," Ana laughed, "Come on, Teddy. Lets go and get a little bag packed for sleeping over tonight."

"Okay," Teddy nodded then pointed at his presents, "We take to my tree?"

"Yes, we can put them under our tree," Ana corrected him, "Then we'll go into town and buy a present for Daddy's Christmas while we get something for the dinner?"

"Daddy wants Marshall," Teddy nodded.

"Oh does he now?" Gail laughed, walking them out after putting Teddy's presents in a bag for Ana to carry, "You're a little chancer, Master Grey, just like your daddy. I'll see you tonight, Handsome. I've missed having a big strong man around my house."

Teddy grinned, a look that was all Christian. He flexed his little arms, "Grrrr, I'm Tay'roar'," he exclaimed in a surprising deep voice which saw both women burst out laughing,

.

24th November,

That evening,

Neonatal unit,

Seattle,

Ana stared down at Phoebe's big blue eyes, smiling widely, "Hello gorgeous girl. Look at you in a big girl cot."

Christian stood behind Ana, taking photographs of their little baby wriggling ever so slightly. Her fingers were flexing and her eyes were alive and alert, looking around everywhere and at everything. In honour of the man who'd helped Luke deliver her, Phoebe was wearing one of the baby grows Taylor had bought her.

She was dressed in a green camo print grow with a matching hat which held the logo of a bulldog, 'Marine in Training' written over the breast pocket. It was a little big in the arms and legs, Ana having rolled the sleeves up for her, but she really did look like a little trooper.

Their little trooper.

"Taylor's going to love this," Christian laughed, tears in his eyes as they looked down at their little girl. She was small but by regular baby standards. The doctors were incredibly pleased with her progress over the last five days in particular. Regular Kangaroo Care from her parents had seriously helped Phoebe regulate her body in time with theirs. She was feeding well too from the milk Ana was supplying the hospital and now her breathing was a lot better the midwife had asked if they'd like to try breastfeeding soon.

It was a day Ana hadn't been sure she'd be able to see; her husband stood with her and her little preemie daughter wriggling around watching the world.

"It's very…appropriate," Ana nodded, hesitantly stroking Phoebe's cheek. She was taking bad not having a box around her daughter but it was heavenly to be able to stroke Phoebe like this, "Oh you have mommy's fingers. You little monkey, you."

"Teddy's going to love seeing her," Christian nodded, kissing Ana's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, watching their daughter squeezing Ana's forefinger, "He was so excited over dinner tonight."

"I know," Ana smiled, kissing Christian's stubbly cheek, "I can't believe it's been nearly ten days already."

"I can," Christian laughed, "It's been a long ten weeks for me."

"It's been a short ten weeks for me. Now you're home, the days aren't dragging so much," Ana admitted, "Before…before it was harder."

Christian kissed her then, letting out a sigh, "Oh, she's getting sleepy again," he chuckled, watching as Phoebe's big buggy eyes began to grow heavy, "Nighty night, baby girl," he cooed softly, offering Phoebe his own hand now, the tiny mite grabbing his finger in her free hand too, "We're never getting our fingers back now."

"Gail's got Teddy tonight," Ana reminded Christian with a small smile, "We can stand like this for as long as she needs."

"If that were the case," Christian laughed softly, "I'd have gotten you to tie up your hair; I just inhaled it," he grinned, kissing Ana's neck before laying his head on her shoulder away from her mane, "She looks like you."

"I think she looks like my great uncle Bert," Ana giggled, "Little wrinkles and the Marine corps colours. Those eyes though. They're just so beautiful. Like Teddy's; they're a light shade of grey."

"Grey?" Christian frowned, "No, they're blue. Blue like yours."

"No they're not," Ana mumbled, "They're bluey-grey."

"….no, no they really aren't," Christian stressed, "I know what I've seen with my own grey eyes and those are definitely blue."

"Ahem," the midwife called, both parents looking over curiously, "Can I just interject here? You both come down at different times of the day. In different lighting. I would personally say her eyes are a mix of blue and grey just now but most Caucasian babies are born with blue-grey eyes and they do sometimes change over time so give her time," the midwife nodded, "You're both right."

They smiled politely and nodded as the midwife headed to check on the other babies, Christian still holding Ana close to his chest. He kissed Ana's cheek softly then and Ana felt his lips coming right up to her ear.

"But I'm more right," he whispered, forever competitive, "I'm a Raven-crow. I'm knowledgeable."

"Raven Crow?" Ana laughed, "What's that?"

"Like on Harry Potter? Ryan set me up on Pottermore," Christian grinned, "I'm a Raven-Crow and my patronus is a vole."

"Ravenclaw, Mr Grey," Ana corrected him, laughing softly so as not to wake Phoebe.

Laughter was good though; laughter was positive energy and Flynn was encouraging her to continue being positive and happy, especially around Phoebe. Maybe their baby would pick up on the happy vibes too because babies were so in tune to the environment.

"That's what I said," Christian smirked smugly, "I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm clever and resourceful. Ryan's a Ravenclaw too."

"Too clever for your own good I'd say," Ana challenged, "So I'm Gryffindor and my patronus is a Rottweiler. Ryan was Ravenclaw with a Dolphin I think. Oh and Luke is Slytherin I think and he got a Dragon when I made him do the quiz. Yet you, oh mighty Christian Grey, Master of the Universe, got Ravenclaw with a Vole. A long nosed mouse. A rodent. I'm slightly unimpressed."

"Hush, Mrs Grey, you'll wake the baby," Christian grunted, as bossy as ever. "It could be worse. I could have been a Falafel-huff."

Ana choked then on her laugher, trying not to move too much because Phoebe was still grabbing her finger whilst she slept, "A Falafel-huff? Christian it's a Hufflepuff," she giggled, "Taylor got Hufflepuff. Sophie made him do the test when they went to see the new movie. That's how we all started doing it too."

"Ryan said Huffle-muff was the worst house?" Christian mumbled.

"Everyone thinks the others are worse. Hufflepuffs are dedicated, patient and exceptionally loyal and they value hard work. It's actually a really good house," Ana explained, "Read the books and you'd know."

"Why bother reading the books when I can watch the movie. What's his Patronus?" Christian asked, both stopping talking when Phoebe's face scrunched up. Quietly, his whispered again, "What's his animal thing?"

"A lion," Ana whispered back.

Christian was silent for a while then, Ana sensing the clogs working in his brain, "Well," he eventually said, "It's not about the size of your animal but rather what you do with it. My Vole can show you a better time than a Lion, a Dragon and a Dolphin."

"Patronus envy, Christian? Really?" Ana laughed and just lay back against her husband, watching Phoebe as she continued to sleep and grow stronger.

.

25th November,

10:30

Neonatal unit,

Seattle,

.

Ana was sat with Phoebe resting on her chest, feeling her little girl breathing contently against her. It was slowly becoming her new favourite thing to do, at long last, enjoying how relaxing the moment was. She'd learnt after the first few goes that it was a smart idea to bring a book down with her, able to lose herself in a story with her daughter securely cuddled to her chest.

She read to Phoebe softly, unsure if her daughter recognised her voice yet but hopeful that she did. She'd sit for hours with Phoebe resting on her like this, swapping with Christian when he came down after dealing with Teddy through the day.

This Kangaroo Care was truly a miracle.

The results had been exceptional overall, Ana couldn't believe the difference in their daughter. The doctors were happy with her progress and were willing to discharge her before December because they were satisfied by her size and her success with feeding. She was stronger now too, the elasticity in her lungs developed which meant she was breathing better without the aid of the tubes she'd first had to endure. The news that they'd be getting her home to celebrate the whole festive period had seen Ana bawl her eyes out from excitement, desperate to get away from the Neonatal unit and take her baby with her.

Ana looked up now as the doors opened, smiling widely as Christian entered with Teddy stood in front of him. The father took a tight hold of Teddy's shoulder, not wanting him to run or be noisy. Teddy, however, just looked flabbergasted at the sight of all the babies in incubators. When he spotted Ana sitting beside Phoebe's cot, he at least smiled and looked a little less frightened, "Mommy!"

"Shush…come over here and meet Phoebe," Ana cooed, putting down the copy of Pride and Prejudice she'd been reading to Phoebe, starting her young with the romantic literature like she'd done Teddy. Christian thought he was going to have two mathematical minded children but Ana refused to let that happen; she could think of nothing worse than raising two mini Christians who spoke about numbers and figures all day long.

"Teddy, this is your baby sister, Phoebe," Christian said softly, kneeling beside Ana and letting Teddy sit on his lap so he could get a closer look.

"Was in you tummy?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Yes, she was in my tummy, Teddy," Ana nodded, shifting her own body so Teddy could see his sister's face better, "She's not been very well but the doctors have been keeping her safe and making her better so we can take her home soon."

"Beautiful," Teddy said firmly, looking at Christian before stretching his hand out softly to touch her.

"Very careful, Teddy," Christian commented, "Good boy. Nicely. You're such a good big brother already."

"Sister, me your big bro'der," Teddy called, grinning big then pouted, "Wake up, baby, breakfast time."

Ana had to laugh and so did Christian; that was exactly what they said to Teddy every single morning.

"Phoebe's allowed to sleep as long as she needs, Teddy," Christian explained simply, "Like when you have a sore tummy and you get to sleep all you need? We have to let Phoebe do the same. She's only little."

"Little," Teddy nodded to confirm that he understood what was being said to him. Carefully, he leant down and kissed Phoebe's pink hat before he could be stopped, "Fibby little sister."

Ana smiled at her little boy, so proud of her two beautiful children, "Do you love her, Teddy?" she asked Teddy, glad to see he was nodding firmly, "You're going to help mommy look after her when she comes home. Would you like that?"

Teddy nodded again, speechlessly staring at his sister.

After ten minutes of silently staring at his sleepy little sister, Teddy finally cleared his throat, "Mommy, daddy, Fibby share my bed?"

"She'll have her own bed," Christian laughed, "But maybe you could share your Paw Patrol DVDs with her? I think she'd like that very much. Maybe me and you could go and buy her a big Skye toy for Christmas. Would you like to do that today?"

"Uh-huh. Skye for Fibby," Teddy nodded, "I love you, Fibby. Imma…Imma go get you Skye, okay? Buh-bye."

And with that, he jumped off Christian's lap and began walking with purpose to the door.

"Looks like you've got a mission today," Ana grinned at her husband, kissing him deeply, "Keep safe, I love you both."

"I love you both too," Christian nodded, stroking Phoebe's cheek.

"Come on, Daddy! We get Skye for Fibby!" Teddy shouted, making both Ana and Christian jump then silently groan, receiving angered looks from other family members who'd also gotten a fright at the sudden shriek.

"Go," Ana laughed at her husband.

"Yup, good thinking," Christian chuckled, scratching his jaw, "We better go find his new little sister the perfect present."

"Remember to take him to the potty!" Ana shouted then winced, looking at the midwife as her husband and son left, "Sorry...sorry, I'll be quiet. Right Phoebe, where were we with this book, Lazy Bones? It's a good thing you can sleep through a shouty Teddy because, believe me, that was a four on a scale of ten."

.

A stag do is what we in Britain, and the common wealth countries, call a Bachelor party! Stag Do and Hen parties. Should have made that clear! The general consensus is that people want Christian to go to the BDSM themed Stagger, and 'show off' his moves I think was one review -It made me laugh haha. Maybe have Jason demonstrate to Ana what Christian's been winding her up about in the previous chapters (I like to imagine Christian teasing Ana like that, knowing how to press her buttons).

Thank you for all the reviews, both good and bad. I read them all and I take them on board. I just do this for fun and therapy, so if it's not accurate enough for people then I'm sincerely sorry to cause offence. But keep commenting, I do read them and I hope to think I learn from them.

Next chapter will be a little more of the Taylors since this one almost all Greys!

Thanks a lot again for the reviews and follows!

D x


	40. Chapter 40

A/N; wanted to get Gail's hen party out of the way. Usual Bachelorette activities; shots, shots and more shots.

.

Chapter forty

09:30

28th November,

The Taylors Cottage,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

Gail woke to the sound of banging on her door relentlessly. Quickly, she climbed out of her and Jason's bed and grabbed her dressing gown, running down the stairs and to the front door which she opened as quickly as she could, "Hello-Luke what the heck are you doing?" Gail frowned, still half asleep as she stared at Luke Sawyer, stood on her front door step, dressed like Father Christmas.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he bellowed loudly, grabbing his non-existent belly, "Merry Christmas!"

"Luke!" Gail shushed him, laughing now, "What's going on? It's still November!"

Because of Phoebe coming home on the first of December, the Greys and Staff had organised Christmas early as their time would most likely be consumed with the newborn baby, a hyper toddler, the Taylor wedding and a sickly Jason when he finally got home.

It was odd having the lights out and the trees all up but it was oddly rather calming to be organised for once. Heck, just yesterday Mr Grey had come to Gail asking for help wrapping Ana's Christmas presents; tickets for a weekend break in New York, a gorgeous necklace and a couple of hardback books she was sure to love. Simple gifts which would mean the world to Ana no doubt. She was easily pleased, the books probably would have been enough.

"My special elves have a little surprise for you, Mrs Taylor. Have you been a naughty girl this year?" Luke smirked, putting two fingers between his lips and whistling loudly.

Gail shook her head and rubbed her ears at the sound, utterly shocked by what was going on. She looked over to her left and burst out laughing once more as she saw Reynolds and Ryan hopping over wearing the tightest red and white lycra stripped tights buyable, green jackets with matching shoes and hats also.

"Guys!" Gail laughed hard, "What on earth is going on?"

"Merry Christmas," Reynolds declared and handed Gail a large card. She took it and frowned, recognising Jason's childish sprawl on the front of the envelope.

Worriedly, she opened it and felt her eyes prickle with tears as she came face to face with a large image of her and Jason on their last holiday to Aspen, dressed in cosy scarves and jackets, noses red as her man took the selfie. It was odd that Jason actually took nice seflies of himself with Gail, preferring to take them of Gail looking 'ugly'. The last photo he'd taken was of her with a mudmask on, eating a family sized bar of chocolate. So to see a nice photo of them both warmed Gail's heart.

On the other side of the card, Jason had written in silvers and golds;

'It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Save the date; 21st of December, 2016

Your Sailor,'

Gail laughed and took the hankie Ryan offered her then, dabbing her eyes, "Oh you guys," she smiled, cuddling the card to her chest as she watched her own personal elves and Santa.

"We're not done," Luke grumbled in that low, Santa-like voice, pulling a bottle bag out from the deep pocket of his red Santa suit, "Merry Christmas, Mrs Taylor. Ho, ho, ho."

Gail took the bag from him and examined the tag first, the tears pouring freely now. This one was written in Sawyer's handwriting, the man having most probably hand wrapped Jason's gifts to her himself. It came under Best Man duties, Gail imagined.

Gail didn't care if the notes were written in Sawyer's handwriting, however, because she knew with all her heart and soul that they were all Jason's idea; her big Marine left her notes like this all the time.

She was about to open the bottle bag when she looked up and saw Ana had brought Teddy outside to watch 'Santa' visiting the Taylors cottage.

Luke followed Gail's line of sight and waved over to Teddy, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry kissmas Santa!" Teddy shouted back, "Bring me the PawPatrol!"

"I will, Theodore! You be good for mommy and daddy!" Luke called over to him, Teddy squealing that Santa knew his name.

Gail laughed and then went back to the little note on the bottle bag,

'I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up.'

She opened the bag and laughed, pulling out a bottle of her favourite prosecco, a note attached to that too. In her haste to open the note, she didn't notice that Jason had both his and Gail's names printed on the label of the bottle, Ryan showing her.

"I can't believe this," Gail croaked, wiping her eyes again as she read the third note;

'Little woman,

Be decent for 15:00. Your Bachelorette party will be arriving at the cottage at 17:00 and you will be going for a night on the ritz as organised by yours truly –with Martha's input. I love you, forever and always,

Your Sailor,'

"He organised my hen party?" Gail laughed, her voice going high pitched as she looked at the three men in front of her, "Really?"

"The surprises are gonna keep coming so, yeah," Luke said, none of the men knowing how to deal with a squealing excited but crying woman, "Absolutely everything has been taken care of. Just make sure you're dressed for three. There's a make-up artist coming and a hairdresser so," he shrugged, "He knew your sister wouldn't be able to plan a hen party with her family in hospital so he's done it for Martha. Invited all the friends they both agreed you'd want there too."

"I married a wonderful man," Gail squealed, hugging the three men before going inside to get herself at least partially ready. She had to shower and god she'd have to shave too because without a husband around to comment she'd allowed herself to become a yeti. Oh god, who was all coming round? The cottage was a complete mess. Should she pick something out to wear? What had Jason planned? What was she going to be doing?

.

28th November,

16:45

Ana and Christian's bedroom,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

Ana finished doing her hair, staring at herself in the mirror and trying to will herself to be excited for Gail. Of course she'd been invited to the hen party.

Did she want to go?

No.

Had Christian insist she go and 'let her hair down one last time before the baby came home'?

Of course.

She knew Christian was right; she needed to unwind. The last few days were hectic and it was hard to switch off. Phoebe would be home this coming Monday. Everything was in place for her, they'd planned a little party on the Tuesday too. But in the meantime there was nothing to be done but count down the hours and she'd spent all day doing exactly that.

Phoebe was definitely more animated the closer to her homecoming she got. Her baby's eyes were constantly moving around as she absorbed absolutely everything. Today, Ana had been with her daughter from ten am right until four pm when Reynolds had come to collect her so she could get dressed for tonight.

Jason had invited Ana to the Hen party and Christian had insisted that she go and have fun. There was more than enough milk for Phoebe stored in their fridge so Ana could even have a drink or two if she felt up to it. Christian would be going down to see Phoebe tonight with Teddy when Ana headed out, so Ana felt marginally less guilty about getting dolled up quickly for going out.

She fixed in her earrings and sighed, staring at her reflection and mustering a smile. Maybe she would have fun? Ana mused as she stood and walked downstairs to see Christian and Teddy making cards for Phoebe. It was a beautiful sight to behold, Ana loving when Christian would sit and do arts with their little boy. Drawing was Teddy's favourite thing in the whole world, maybe even more that Paw Patrol.

"Mommy, don't you look beautiful," Christian smiled when he spotted Ana. She was wearing a loose skater dress, teal blue, with black heeled boots and some sparkly 'Christmassy' jewellery. She'd done her hair earlier for going to the hospital but she'd quickly added a few more curls before sorting her make-up out too. Since becoming the mom of a hyperactive little boy, Ana had learnt the art of quickly getting ready.

"Beautiful," Teddy copied, smiling identically to Christian. Gosh her boys were adorable.

"Thank you, boys," Ana smiled, walking over in her heels and looking at their art work so far.

Huh...

Turns out Teddy wasn't really interested in making Phoebe a card. Instead he was making Christian draw the dogs from Paw Patrol and he was colouring them in.

That made Ana smile, kissing Teddy and then kissing Christian, "Don't wait up," she joked.

"Behave, Mrs Grey," Christian called, getting up to walk her to the door, "And have fun. You deserve it."

"Oh you know how much I love big groups of women I don't know, drinking irresponsibly," Ana pouted.

Christian grinned and kissed her again, "Go. Have fun. Unwind. Celebrate life," Christian said firmly, watching from their door as Ana made her way to the Hen party.

Already there were four other women there, all still getting ready and doing their make-up. They were an odd bunch, all very different in style and build. It was…oddly a little more relaxing. Ana knew Gail loved being girly. She loved Prosecco, dancing, sparkly things, wearing pretty dresses and shoes. Ana had therefore been incredibly worried that Gail's friends would have been similar only less nice than Gail. Instead, they were mostly all incredibly welcoming and friendly.

One woman in particular, Heather, waved Ana over and sat her down, getting her a glass of prosecco. She was a chubby soul, with thick blonde hair and a wide smile. She introduced Ana to 'the crew'; herself, Lisa, Marianna and Wendy. All around Gail's age, quirky and smiley. Apparently they were waiting for another three women to appear, Ana a little shocked that Gail had this many close friends since the little woman was rarely out of the Estate. But it was lovely to be able to sit and speak whilst Gail finished getting ready.

They chatted about men which was a problem for Ana; she couldn't discuss her husband with these women in too much detail. It was funny to listen to the older women discussing their own husbands though, Marianna in particular was slating her husband's lack of sex drive recently.

"I understand he works all day but that shouldn't excuse him from a little hanky panky!" Marianna exclaimed, the others giggling.

"You need to do what Gail did; find yourself a toy boy," Lisa, an African American woman with a gorgeous pink cocktail dress, laughed playfully.

Jason Taylor….a Toy boy.

Huh.

Ana had never really stopped to appreciate that Jason was Gail's Toy Boy.

Weird.

"I would be so lucky," Marianna said as she heaved a heavy sigh. Everyone then went quiet momentarily, looking up when Sawyer appeared in the room again, dressed like Santa once more, "Oh maybe I will get lucky! Sex on legs just walked in."

The women, including Ana as well, laughed and watched as Sawyer winked at Marianna, "I like you. You fancy living here? Keep my ego nice and fluffed?"

"That's not the only thing I'll keep nice and fluffed, hotstuff," Marianna flirted back, Sawyer grinning then pulling another two presents from his deep pockets.

"These are for Gail whenever she's ready," he instructed, "Tell her Santa's been again."

Ana was a little sad to see Luke go, needing a familiar face in this room of strangers. However, she knew Luke would be coming out with them. Otherwise there was no way Christian would have agreed to let her go out.

"Honestly, Gail's so lucky," Wendy said this time, looking at the two packages, "He's got an eight pack, a big cock and a romantic side. He's almost too good."

"Wendy!" Heather exclaimed, "You can't say that. Remember that's his boss there!"

Wendy looked over at Ana, running an eye over her in the most judgemental way imaginable. It made Ana feel exceptionally uncomfortable when she was already feeling uneasy with her post-baby body. Yes, Wendy was older than Ana but she was one of those well-kept women who were obviously used to living a life of luxury and had come to expect the best of the best. She had platinum blonde hair, large surgically enhanced double D breasts, long perfect nails, and an orange tinted skin colour and over the top lip filler.

She was everything Ana hated.

"I'm not his boss tonight," Ana promised, though she was blushing badly. That was a little more of Taylor than she ever needed to know about. She sipped her drink to try and mask her embarrassment, looking up when Gail came downstairs, glad for the familiar face at last.

She looked stunning. There was no other words to describe her. The makeup artist had done wonders to remove any traces of worry and tiredness from Gail's face, the hair stylist having curled Gail's blonde hair beautifully. She was wearing a deep blue body-con dress which highlighted her hour glass curves, the cut lower at her breasts and tight across her flat tummy.

"Gail!" Wendy called in apparent shock, Marianna whistling and Lisa and Heather taking photos.

"Do you like it? Jason bought me the dress," Gail beamed, then saw her presents on the table, "Are those for me too?"

"Santa was here," Ana told her, laughing at how excited Gail became as she picked the beautifully wrapped presents up and looked at the labels. Ana saw her tear up, waving her hand at her eyes to try and stop her tears ruining her make up, "What's wrong?"

"He's been leaving me notes with song lyrics on them," Gail explained, "Luke's written them for him but I know it's Jason. Everything so far has been Jason."

"What do these ones say?" Heather asked, recording Gail now.

Ana liked Heather, she decided then and there. Wendy was sitting with her nose out of joint because Jason was spoiling Gail in the most romantic ways possible. Heather was recording it all for Gail and encouraging her to have fun.

Gail laughed, shaking her head to compose herself before reading aloud, "'that kinda loving makes me want to pull down the shade. That kinda love yeah now I'm never gonna be the same. I go crazy, I go crazy. Yeah you drive me crazy for you baby.'" Gail said, then opened the box to reveal a beautiful blue sapphire and diamond necklace set with the matching earrings and bracelet.

"No way," Wendy gasped, everyone looking over at the necklace. Of course, Christian bought Ana things like this all the time, but these women weren't used to such spoils. Well, maybe Wendy was.

Bitch.

"Gail it goes with your dress," Lisa observed, standing up to help Gail put the jewellery on, "The man is good."

"I know," Gail giggled, Ana having never seen Gail so bubbly. She picked up her glass of prosecco and then took a deep drink before turning to the next parcel, the bigger one. Gail read it herself and then blushed red, "I don't think I can read this one," she laughed, looking at her girlfriends.

"Sure you can!" they all encouraged, Ana joining in too because she liked how happy Gail was in this moment. It had been so long since Ana had seen the little woman so excited and bouncy.

"These heels are made for strutting, and that's just what you'll do. One of these days I want these heels will walk all over my… ahem," Gail blushed, folding the note away, "You get the message girls. He's a chancer," she said and opened the box to reveal her shoes for the night; black studded Jimmy Choos with a glittery heel. They were a work of art and sky high. Ana couldn't walk in them but Gail wasted no time putting them on with the confidence of a pro.

Gosh she looked so different out of her work clothes. She looked utterly beautiful, elegant almost. It was a stark contrast from the bun and pencil skirts she wore a lot of the time. Jason Taylor certainly had an eye for attractive women.

"So…" Wendy repeated, a horribly fake smile on her lips, "He's organised your bachelorette party, bought you the most gorgeous shoes, a gorgeous dress and necklace, hired a makeup artist and hairdresser, writes you little love notes, has an eight pack, an eleven incher….and my husband can't even brush his teeth after he's eaten pickled onion crisps? How is that fair?"

Of course Wendy would flip the moment back to her own woes. God, she was such a bitch, Ana thought. She'd met Wendy for all of thirty minutes and already felt she'd sussed the woman out.

Cow.

"It's not eleven inches," Gail laughed, rubbing her temple as she sat down to enjoy her glass, "He just said that to you at you and Richard's wedding because he was drunk and trying to steal a bottle of that gorgeous wine to take to our room," Gail looked at Ana then to explain, "He put it in his trouser pocket. I've told Wendy that a hundred times. I even bought her the replacement wine! Believe me, it's not eleven inches."

"I know what I saw," Wendy laughed, the girls all joining in.

"I'm being honest!" Gail rolled her eyes, seeing Ana again, "Don't listen to Wendy, please. She's fixated on my husband because he's about twenty years younger than hers is."

You go, Gail, Ana thought, defend your man's manhood.

"Harsh," Wendy pouted, "Richard is actually only just fifty five, Gail."

"Jason's in his late thirties," Gail said, "He's seven years younger than me."

Wendy made a face at that, "Yeah, well, Richard is in the oil business. He employs bodyguards," she said with a sniff, needing to one up Gail apparently even though it was her special night and Jason had clearly gone all out to make it special for his wife even though he was bedbound in Germany. Thank God for Amazon delivery and friends like Luke Sawyer.

Gail just accepted Wendy's cutting remarks and smiled at her friend sweetly, ever the lady. She poured herself another glass of prosecco, no doubt feeling the buzz at this point. Ana decided to join her and have another glass herself, sensing she'd need the liquid confidence later.

"Jason's got a nicer bum than Richard's though," Heather defended her friend, Lisa and Marianna nodding in agreement; solidarity amongst them against the tyrant that was Wendy.

"He's more than just a bit of prime beef," Gail shrugged, smiling fondly, "He's a cuddler, a singer, he adores going on 'adventures' to get icecream when we've both finished work. I can safely say that Jason Taylor, for all our differences, is my soul mate. He could be seventeen stone with a penis the size of a wasp and I'd want to be his wife. I mean, I'm glad that he's not seventeen stone and doesn't have a little willy," Gail laughed, "But the sentiment is the same. One day he's not going to be fit and healthy and I'm certain I'll find him just as attractive even when we're old."

Ana smiled brightly then, seeing Gail thinking of her husband, staring at the photo of them both by Jason's armchair. She was about to comment when the other three women made their appearance, Ana being introduced to them but she couldn't quite remember their names as Gail squealed and embraced them excitedly.

"Room for one more, Girlfriend?" a male voice called this time and Ana found herself grinning excitedly as she spotted Craig.

The gay man was dressed in a vibrant navy suit, pink shirt underneath and a clashing red polka-dot napkin tucked into his dinner pocket. He was wearing red velvet brogues too, the man so eccentric and out-there with his fashion sense that he looked almost like a cartoon. He'd coloured his afro Mohawk sky blue instead of red like it had been before, and it looked reasonably newly done too.

"Craig!" Gail laughed, embracing the man tightly.

"Guess who got a personal invite from the groom himself?" Craig said, clearly as shocked as Gail was that Jason had ignored all his 'Don't ask Don't tell' homophobic beliefs and reached out to the fun little man especially for his wife, "He also invited me to his post-wedding stag do?"

"He doesn't know Sawyer's organising a stag do the minute he lands home," Gail laughed, cuddling Craig again before Ana could get her arms around him. He smelt amazing, squeezing Ana tightly before being introduced to the rest of the room.

"Now, Santa Sawyer gave me a gift for you, Mrs Taylor," Craig said quickly, going back out into the hall. Ana saw Wendy roll her eyes and glared a little before she spotted Gail's excited face, "There's a note here too," Craig called from in the corridor, coming into the room with a massive cardboard cut-out of Jason.

Ana recognised the picture well; it was of the man in one of his sharp designer suits taken during a photoshoot with Christian and Ana. The article had been for the Financial Times and the photographer had pointed out that 'Christian Grey wasn't Christian Grey without his shadow' and so poor Taylor had had to forgo the complimentary cream cakes and have his photo taken too.

It was a mighty fine photo of Taylor, Ana had to admit, and she thought it was hilarious how big it had been blown up to; it must have been close to lifesize.

Santa Sawyer was stood grinning by the door, the Cardboard Jason taller than he was. Bless him, Ana thought, he'd really gone above and beyond to support his bestfriend and did his part to make Gail's day extra special.

Seeing a photo of her husband like that made the tipsy Gail's eyes water and she fanned her eyes again, "Oh my god, Luke, that you so much!"

"Anything for the happy couple," Luke said firmly, "I attached a note to his butt."

Craig picked it up this time and grinned, "You're sittin pretty, impatient, but you know I've gotta put in them hours. You're gonna make it harder, sending pic after picture, you're gonna get me fired. You know I'm always on the night shift and you can't stand these nights alone. Yeah you don't need no explanation 'cause baby, you're the boss at home."

Luke gave a smug grin, Ana realising he'd written the note for that one, "Gail, you ladies," he called out next, "If you're all ready to go, the limo is out front."

.

.

Santa Sawyer escorted the party into a limousine, Ana seeing Christian and Teddy waving her, Craig and Gail off.

To say they were smashed was an understatement.

Ana knew Christian would have something to say about her drinking but she'd hit a point now where she could stop drinking and still get a lecture or continue drinking and get a slightly longer lecture. As the music in the limo played, Ana picked the latter and enjoyed another glass of prosecco, Gail's favourite drink, sitting with her and Craig and Heather as they drove through Seattle's nightlife.

They pulled up at one of the bars Christian owned, escorted to a reserved table by a waitress before their dinner orders were taken; pub grub exactly what was needed. Ana, herself, had a burger and chips which she took a photo of to send to her husband to assure him she wasn't drinking on an empty stomach…anymore.

Gail had opted for the same, the little woman able to pile it away easily. The burgers were monstrous and Ana couldn't finish her own portion so the fact Gail had managed as much as she did was truly astounding to Ana.

Their next stop was to an ABBA tribute band, where Santa Sawyer escorted them into their seats, keeping close to Ana but not so close that she was singled out in the group. The fun they had singing and drinking was surreal. Ana had never met these women in her life and was surprised by how much of a good time she was having. Craig was going for it on the dance floor, both him and Gail belting out the lyrics of Waterloo and moving away. He even managed to drag Ana up to dance, his smiling and odd laugh incredibly infectious. The alcohol helped to break the ice too but Ana was being sensible now. It was almost nine and she'd already had a fair amount to drink. She didn't want to be too ill for going to see Phoebe the next day and she wanted to be sure Gail was okay.

The Bride was hammered and it was adorable. She was having such a fantastic time, by far the most drunk out of them all too. They moved the party on to a night club next where shots were issued one after the other, everyones glasses kept full. It was nearing impossible for Ana not to drink, Luke giving her a reassuring nod to let her know that he was watching out for both her and Gail so Ana felt a little less guilty about drinking again.

The only buzzkill was Wendy who apparently didn't like pub grub, didn't like ABBA, and felt that the nightclub Gail had picked to go to was 'cheap and a dump'. Ana soon learnt from the other women that Wendy was actually Martha's best friend and, in Gail's sister's absence, she'd been invited. Lisa, Marianna and Heather all disliked Wendy, hating how 'me, me, me' she apparently was. Some of her comments about Gail and Jason had hit a nerve with Ana and she understood why Wendy was so disliked amongst Gail's own friends.

"Having fun, Mrs Taylor?" Ana laughed when Gail and Craig returned from the dance floor with Marianna.

"Yes," Gail slurred, looking puzzled for a moment before spotting that Heather was keeping her handbag safe, "I'm gonna go pee. Would you like to come too?" she asked Ana.

"Of course," Ana laughed, drunk herself but nowhere near as much as Gail, "Jason did so well, Gail. Tonight's been amazing."

"I know," Gail grinned, "'s why I'm marrying him! He knows how to treat -hiccup!-a lady."

They were allowed to use the VIP bathrooms which were queue free, Ana glad for that. Her body was still recovering from giving birth and her bladder was incredibly sensitive. She quickly seated herself in a cubicle and sighed, hearing Gail next door.

"Wendy seems like a real cow," Ana said, peeing together.

"She's my sister's friend but we all grew up together," Gail slurred, "Six marriages she's had. Each man a little richer. She judges me for going with a younger man. Doesn't think I'm up to the job. That's why she keeps going on about his goddamn cock and his age," she growled a little, "To make me feel inadequate. I don't let it bother me. Jason calls her Daffy Duck because of all the lip filler."

"Daffy Duck," Ana burst out laughing then, "I was thinking more Donald but yeah, good man. Defending you," she pointed out.

"Exactly," Gail called, finishing first and washing her hands, "Ana, I'm so drunk, it's great," she laughed, Ana coming out of her on cubicle and seeing Gail staring at her reflection, "Jason did good. I hope Luke does as good a job for him. He thinks he's just gonna go fishing after the wedding. Luke thinks otherwise," she grinned wickedly.

"Lets get a photo for the men then," Ana grinned, Gail fitting in under Ana's arm as Ana took their photo. Gail approved of it so she sent it to Christian and Jason, wanting their husbands to see what a wonderful time they were having.

"Craig'll be waiting for me!" Gail declared with another hiccup, grinning happily, "I used to be a professional dancer when I was sixteen. Coulda made a career out of it had I not been cursed with this fat ass of mine at puberty."

"Without that ass though," Ana countered, "You might not have gotten Jason."

That saw Gail laugh and nod as they made their way to the door, "He does like my bum. Good point, well made," she mused, "Though not as much as my feet though. I used to think it was creepy that he had a little fetish but then I realised…so what! Everyone likes different things, right? Plus I exploit him for the best foot massages ever," she stopped talking as they got to their table, slotting herself in her seat as another round of drinks was brought to them. Thankfully, she drank this one slower, Ana watching Sawyer in the corner of her eye. Apparently he'd noticed Gail was smashed and Ana tipsy. She imagined that if they'd been any longer in the lady's room he'd have come in looking for them.

"You look drunk," Wendy snipped at Gail.

Craig glared at Daffy Duck then, "Of course she's drunk. It's her night," he pointed out, "Back off."

"I'm just saying that it's embarrassing," Wendy huffed.

"Well there's the door," Craig pointed, "She's allowed to be trashed. Jason's going to be exactly the same on his stag do," he added, nodding over to the lipstick covered cardboard cut-out of Jason stood behind Gail's chair.

Wendy shook her head, "Yes but he's younger. That's what young men do. Not women our age," she then fixed Gail with a mock sympathetic smile, "Gail, honey, Martha and I are just worried that you're going to be heart broken in a few more years. He is younger, honey, and men have needs that you're not going to be able to fulfil as you age. I mean, what if he wants children?"

Silence befell the table, everyone in absolute shock that Wendy, supposedly speaking on Gail's sister's behalf, had mentioned children to Gail.

"Oh would you stop going on about our goddamn age differences?" Gail finally snapped, the tequila shot she downed then and there apparently tipping her over the edge, "You really want to know about my husband? Fine. Jason gets up at five am to work out for an hour before breakfast. That's how he keeps himself in such great shape; it's not youth, it's hard work. Yes he has an eight back and he can make his pecs do that weird dance thing but it's only because he works so goddamn hard for it."

Wendy went to interject there but Gail silenced her with a sharp look.

"Don't you dare interrupt me," she hissed, sipping another drink now before continuing her rant, "And yes, the man's got a big cock. Eight, nearly nine inches. And I am seriously missing it right now. Satisfied or do you want to keep bringing up the time he lied at you and said it was bigger? Because guess what, Wendy, it's not so shut the fuck up. You don't know anything about him. Do you know he's uncircumcised? Not that you even know what that is. The only men you're interested in marrying are Jewish and at least millionaires. It's so stereotypical and offensive, Wendy! I'm marrying for love. Jason's marrying for love. We could be broke and happy. You'll never be happy like we are with the way you act," Gail snapped, "So materialistic and self-entitled and..,and racist! God, you said some horrible things about Craig tonight that I can't even repeat. But he's here, having a good time. You should bloody well try it."

Ana and Craig shared a look, utterly shocked. Even Santa Sawyer had no idea what to say, watching on in disbelief.

"And as for the children comment. You wicked witch, it's not me that's infertile. It's him! He's only got one testicle, the other's a prosthetic and the real one has a scar on it from surgery to save it. That's the reason we don't have kids. So if you want to shut your goddamn insensitive mouth up for the rest of the night I'd quite like to go back to talking about my wedding plans and NOT how my man will leave me for a woman who can give him children. Cause guess what, Daffy Duck? I'm still very much fertile and you've caught me on my bad week."

With that, Gail picked up her glass and threw it at Wendy's sneering face before turning to Craig, "Shall we dance?"

"You're lucky I'm gay," Craig laughed hard, taking Gail's hand and leading her into the crowd.

Wendy went to throw a glass in their direction but Luke caught her arm, "Time to go." He growled firmly, not giving her a moment as he hauled her to her feet and humiliatingly threw her outside.

Ana looked over and saw Heather had caught the whole outburst on camera, her mouth agape just like Ana's was.

Together, they picked up their own shots of tequila and swallowed hard; who'd have thought Gail had that in her.

.

29th November,

00:52

Grey mansion,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

Christian parked the R8, returning from hospital and seeing Phoebe. Teddy was at his grandparents tonight so he'd been able to spend most of the night with Phoebe and had actually fallen asleep with her against his chest.

The kitchen light was on; Ana must have been home.

He opened the door slowly, locking it behind him as he walked towards their kitchen, "Honey, I'm home," he called out.

"Chris-an," Ana cheered and Christian found her sitting on her butt, only wearing one shoe, munching a portion of chips and cheese, "Chris-an, you-hiccup!-you wan' some cheesy fries?"

He couldn't be annoyed at her; she looked so fricken adorable and happy. He'd known she was drunk when he'd received the photo of her and Gail, but he hadn't anticipated this drunk. Sure enough, he noticed now that he had a heads up message from Luke, as well as an apology for leaving Ana on the floor with a glass of water and fries; apparently Gail was in a worse state.

So instead of being mad with Ana for the moment, he sat beside her and took a handful of her chips. She stunk of booze, tequila mostly, and it only got worse when she laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you, Chris-an," she slurred, taking his hand, "My bestfriend."

"You're my bestfriend too," Christian nodded.

"How was Pheebs?" Ana asked curiously, looking up at him now. Apparently she wasn't interested in eating any more so Christian dug in himself.

"Completely zonked out," Christian chuckled, kissing Ana's forehead, "She barely moved."

Ana giggled at that, "She's such a lazy bones. Mommy's girl."

"Daddy's girl," Christian corrected her, "You've got Teddy. I've got this one."

"Fine," Ana said innocently, "You get to tell her about periods and boys."

Christian laughed at that and was about to comment when Ana stood and kicked off her one remaining shoe. She turned and looked down at him, grabbing his hand and tugging, "Come on. Le's go have sex."

"Ana," Christian laughed as she dragged him up the stairs towards their room. They hadn't had sex at all yet, Ana not ready and too be honest neither was Christian. For once, he wasn't in a rush to jump straight into sex. He was happy to wait until things were less stressful.

Ana ran/staggard to their bed and leapt on it, nearly bouncing off the other side, "come here, sexy," she attempted to purr, her eyes all over the place, "I'm not wearing panties," she cooed, then whispered loudly, "I am wearing panties but pretend I'm not, okay?"

"Okay," Christian nodded, "You warm yourself up; I'm going to go brush my teeth, okay?"

Ana smiled as Christian went into the bathroom, picking up the emergency potty in there. He counted till ten, brushed his teeth to pass an extra thirty seconds, then walked out and back to Ana.

Just as he'd thought, his wife was passed out drunk and snoring loudly, her panties around her thighs and her dress up over her ass as though she'd given up on sex and just slumped down and fallen asleep.

Smiling to himself, he stroked her bare bum then underdressed her completely, wrestling a nighty on for decency and warmth before he tucked her into bed with the Paw Patrol potty in her grasp in case she was sick.

"You're lucky you're cute, Mrs Grey," Christian mused, noticeably more calmer now about his wife's stupidity. Perhaps it was what he'd recently endured which was having an impact on her personal life. He was annoyed Ana had let herself get so unwell with alcohol but he was more glad that she was happy and alive and having fun.

Life was to be celebrated, Christian believed now, whether that was the birth of a baby, the death of a dear friend or the marriage of two individuals. Lives were precious. He understood that now and, for that reason, he stripped for bed and climbed in beside his drunken wife, wrapping his arms around her.

Tomorrow, he'd make an off handed comment but that was all he was willing to berate her for. As long as she came home to him always, safe and happy, Christian decided he would be happy for her.

Or so he thought until Ana threw up all over their bedspread, completely ignoring the potty…


	41. Chapter 41

A/N; sorry for the delay! No excuse other than it's the holiday season and I had a little writer's block. Thank you for everyone who's taken their time to review and favourite my story as well as PM me for a chat. It's truly the greatest motivator and I do try to take on board all comments I receive so thank you everyone!

This is more a staff chapter than an A&C chapter but there's more on CG's growth. I reckon after the experience he's just had he'll be looking at life a lot differently; maybe more positively. Whether that's in character or not, I'm unsure. I just think that something as traumatic as he's been through would either destroy him emotionally or make him a stronger person and I've opted to go down the stronger person route.

Next chapter will hopefully be a little more fun to write and hopefully I'll have it done soon.

Happy holidays everyone!

.

Chapter forty one.

29thNovember,

07:52

Grey mansion,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

Luke was half asleep in the security room, watching Reynolds on the CCTV cameras running around the entire Grey Estate. It was early enough considering the chaos which had been Gail's Hen Party. Both houses were eerily silent and Luke had to flip through the various cameras to be sure the occupants were even alive.

Only he and Taylor had total access to the more personal CCTV screens –the bathroom cameras and the bedroom cameras- and each required a code to view. Grey didn't honestly give a fuck who saw what because of his relentless trust in Taylor's discretion. Ana, however, didn't like the bathroom cameras. Taylor had pointed out that it was a necessity; who was to say a burglar or a murderer wouldn't climb in the bathroom window?

Sighing, Luke punched in the codes to see where everyone was.

Teddy was still at his grandparent's so the playroom was undisturbed and his bedroom was still tidy.

Christian Grey was carrying what appeared to be a potty through to the third family bathroom, rinsing it in the shower after pouring the contents down the toilet.

Weird, Luke thought. Teddy wasn't home to use said potty so who-

Ana.

Smirking, Luke switched to the master bedroom camera next and saw the bed was empty but messy; Ana must have been sick through the night. Flipping through the other rooms he found her in the guest bathroom looking like a real hot mess, bedsheets up over her. Poor soul.

He switched off the private CCTV feed after satisfying his curiosity, straightening his tie and going back to nursing a coffee to keep awake whilst watching Reynolds run circuits around Grey's 2 acre Estate.

The man had exceptional stamina for being former CIA, Luke thought as he sipped his mug of Joe. As a SEAL, he knew all too well about hard work and pushing his body and mind to its very limits but when Reynolds told Luke that he'd been training all year to run Route 66 for charity Luke had felt his own feet burn and his lungs collapse.

Fucking marathon loving idiot.

Luke hated running.

Swimming, yes.

Martial arts, yes.

Boxing, yes.

Sticking a needle up his dickhole, yes.

Running, no.

He'd never been a great runner, even in the SEALs. He was adequate and got the job done but it just wasn't a sport which Luke enjoyed partaking in for leisure. Running just seemed like a monotonous chore to him and it didn't do anything therapeutic to help him switch his mind off. Now mountain biking was a hobby Luke adored, as was rock climbing. He and Danni used to go for weekends away where Luke would spend the morning climbing and by the time he'd get back to their hotel she'd have finished doing her make-up and hair for that evening; the joys of dating a high maintenance girl.

However, watching Reynolds jogging now was oddly hypnotic. He was wearing those weird legging things and a thermal shirt underneath a tight fitting t-shirt making him look so skinny and unassuming. Despite his thinner frame, Reynolds was every bit as skilled as Jason and Luke and Ryan that was for sure. Luke shook his head and drained the rest of his coffee. How someone trained to run route 66 was beyond Luke but Reynolds love running. It was like therapy to the bald man and Luke and the others knew all about that.

For Ryan, video games were his reality off button. He'd sit for hours on his day off playing xbox in Luke's own apartment, Ryan saving for a deposit on a place of his own. However every time the younger man saw a potential property Luke would selfishly point out the flaws; he loved having Ryan living with him just now because he was filling in the hole that Danni had left.

For Jason the ultimate therapy was sex. They all knew it, they'd all seen it. Jason would get himself so wound up or angry at something Grey had done or said and he'd disappear to his cottage to 'get some air', normally when Gail was around. One time, Jason had absolutely ripped Ryan a new asshole for leaving Ana unattended for two hours and not twenty minutes later Luke had seen the Taylors coming out of Taylor's looking a little rumpled.

Luke found his solace in music. It seemed natural for him to progress to music to help him organise his thoughts and display his deepest feelings in a way which didn't emasculate him. He'd learnt guitar in his free time whilst he'd been in the SEALs teams and that had progressed the more he expressed himself through creating art.

Running was Reynolds number one escapism and the crazy bastard had decided that he wanted to use his banked annual leave to take a month off next year to run Route 66 for charity and not spend it on a holiday with Craig. Grey would no doubt donate a fortune and so would Jason, depending on the charity of course.

"Sawyer?"

Luke jumped in his seat and swivelled around, coming face to face with the boss.

Mr Grey was wearing a pair of slim fit jeans and a grey sweater, looking good despite his casualness. That was something Luke was a little jealous of; Grey's effortless good looks. Luke himself had to shave regularly to keep from growing a thick dark beard, his own hair too thick and fuzzy to leave unstyled like Grey could.

"Yes, Mr Grey," Sawyer replied after he'd recovered from his initial startle. He suspected that Grey was here to chew his nutsack for just leaving Ana last night. But he'd had to; Ana could walk.

He'd sat her down on the kitchen floor with a large glass of cool water and her takeaway food after she'd insisted she was okay. Before he could argue Gail had thrown up outside on the lawn, confused and crying for Jason whilst cradling her cardboard cut-out of her husband. Craig had been no better, the little eccentric man lying on the frosty grass with only one of his designer red velvet shoes on because he'd fallen down the stairs in the club and twisted his ankle badly.

Luke had to put both drunks to bed, Reynolds coming round especially to undress both Gail and Craig since Luke didn't feel comfortable doing that for either of the two of them. Whilst Reynolds tucked them both into Gail and Jason's bed, Luke had gone to clean up after them, hosing away the vomit on the grass, cleaning up the Audi because Ana had spilled her burger's mustard and Craig had been sick a little. It was five am by the time Luke crawled into the staff quarter's bedroom because he was on call today.

"How's Gail?" Grey asked kindly instead of losing his shit with him. Weird.

"Uh, she's fine, Sir. They had a good night," Luke promised him, sitting up, "I'm sorry that I had to leave Mrs Grey alone in your house. Mrs Taylor and Reynolds boyfriend were particularly ill with alcohol. I cleaned up after them but at the time they were both really ill so had to be put to bed first. Had you not text me back I promise I would have come back to assist Mrs Grey."

"It's fine, Sawyer," Christian nodded, "There wasn't much I would have wanted you to do to help her if I'm honest. I put her to bed, left her with a potty to be sick in but instead she opted to vomit on our sheets," he said and Luke was utterly shocked to see that he was…

…was he?...

…holy shit.

Grey had developed a sense of humour in the Middle East.

Luke saw his grey eyes dancing with amusement over the fact that his darling wife had come home shitfaced; he wasn't annoyed.

"…is she okay now?" Luke asked worriedly, watching Grey lean against the door threshold casually.

It's a trap, Sawyer, Luke's brain kept screaming at him, abort, abort, ABORT!

"Yeah, she's okay. Ill, but she's eaten some toast now," Grey nodded, running his hand through his hair, "I, uh, I don't want to call Gail because she's probably in no state to do the laundry but I don't know how to work the washing machine. I've put the sheets in. You wouldn't happen to know how to work it, do you?"

Luke was still gobsmacked that he wasn't getting berated for letting Ana become so ill on alcohol.

"Uh, Sir," he said finally, "Did you, well there's no real pleasant way to say this but, did you remove all the chunks off the sheets before putting them in the wash?"

"Chunks?" Grey echoed.

"Well she ate a burger in the car home and I left her with cheesy fries so I assume there was upchucked food," Luke explained, "I remember when Sophie had a bug and threw up Jason used the shower to rinse off the…bits in her sick because the shower hole is bigger. Then he put the rinsed sheets in the washing machine."

"I never did that," Christian admitted, looking pale at the thought.

"Or, I mean, you could just chuck them out," Luke shrugged, "Speaking freely Sir, it's not like you can't afford new ones."

"True," Grey nodded, "I just wanted to impress Ana when she came to, you know? Tidy her up, feed her breakfast and fresh juice. I'll go rinse the sheets now but do you think you could set the washing machine for me?"

"Of course, Sir," Luke replied, still shocked at how calmly Mr Grey was acting, "I would be happy to rinse the sheets for you too," he lied then.

Thankfully, Grey waved that notion away, "I can do that bit, Sawyer," he replied and then checked his watch, "I want to be at the Hospital in no more than two hours," Grey then added.

Hospital? Oh fuck no.

"Sir, with all due respect, I requested to be exempt from hospital duties," Luke pointed out, feeling his stomach churn instantly at the thought of those small preemies clinging on to life. It was finally taking his toll on his mental health, Luke could feel it. The mere notion of going near the hospital had his mind screaming.

Phoebe in his arms lifeless.

Blue lips, limp arms, tiny body.

Ana crying, Gail crying, Reynolds crying, Phoebe silent.

"Reynolds is off rota today," Grey pointed out, watching the man running on the monitor now too, "He's training for this marathon of his. I want to see Phoebe just before noon when she's at her most animated. After a few hours I'd like to pick Teddy up and Ana will no doubt want to go to the hospital again in the evening when she feels somewhat more like her usual self."

Fuck.

Luke gritted his teeth, "Okay, Sir," he mumbled, "Which car?"

"The Bentley," Grey nodded, "I want the usual Audi valeted for bringing Phoebe home. I need it completely clean. I'll be damned if my Princess catches a bug before she's even had a chance to be at home for twenty four hours." He said determinedly.

"Sir," was all Luke could say, his mind still reeling. It had been bad enough being at the hospital when Phoebe had first been born but now the anxiety and guilt Luke felt whenever he neared there had festered and intensified, "I'll find the fabric softener for your sheets."

.

Meanwhile…

nine hours ahead of time,

29th November,

Bielefeld,

Germany,

.

Jason was done with this shit.

He didn't just want to get home; he needed to get home badly. The boredom was killing him, the food he was getting wasn't Gail's and the television channels were all in German and didn't have Baseball or Hockey. The nurses were taking too goddamn long at rehabilitation too. They didn't seem to understand that he had a wedding to make and so Jason needed to speed the whole recovery along.

So far he could clean himself but the nurses and doctors continued to scowl at him if they thought he was moving around too much. They were impressed when he sat up by himself but that just wasn't enough; Jason needed to be walking or he'd never be able to have the wedding he'd dreamt about since falling in love with Gail.

Right, fuck this, Jason thought, pulling out the IV drips in the back of his hand. He gasped and watched his blood begin to ooze from the site, feeling queasy a little.

Fuck this post-sepsis shite.

Fuck this hospital.

Fuck this stupid time of the year.

Fuck Christian Grey for not listening to him.

Fuck every fucking thing right now.

The angrier Jason got, the more his heart was beating and the more blood seemed to pump out of his arm. He used his hospital gown to try and apply pressure to the site as he tried to steady his stomach. Slowly, he sat himself up and took a second series of deep breaths then pulled down the bedsheet over his body. The effort to do that ached like a bitch, Jason's muscles and joints on fire still. Despite this, he bit back the string of curse words desperate to come out and flung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Motherfucker," Jason coughed and then shuddered from the sudden chill he experienced. His side hurt like a bitch and his blood pressure was pretty much everywhere, but Jason was just so fucking done being in this country that his need to go home overpowered his need to lie back down and rest a little longer.

Trevor had had to go home earlier that day, flying back to Texas for work, the joys of the army. He had tried all he could to get extra holiday time and even asked for Time Lost holidays but they weren't willing to give him it at such short notice. Saying bye to his big brother had been exceptionally hard for Jason because they hadn't seen each other in so long and the time they had spent together Jason had been in and out of drug-induced sleep. Trevor would be at his wedding. That was the silver lining to Jason; Trevor, Maggie and the Taylor boys would all be coming to Washington State over Christmas.

"One…two….three!" Jason counted to himself and put his weight on his feet for the first time since he jumped into that car with Grey and Ryan and made their way to Camp Barron. Much of the last few days in that country were a total blur but he got the gist from the daily calls from Ryan.

The minute he let go of his bedframe, Jason fell forward, dizzy and sick with the effort. Like the marine he was, however, he grabbed out in front of him and held onto his sink, steadying himself with shaking legs as he straightened up.

Carefully, he practiced moving his legs and shifting his weight from foot to foot, never letting go of the sink. It was bizarre having to teach his muscles to remember this sort of movement again, the effort causing him to pant a little. When he was sure he wouldn't fall again, he let go of the sink and balanced himself without having to hold on anything.

Mission complete, he though in his mind, though it was barely complete. He was in a world of agony still but he was desperate to get home. It had been four hours since Trevor's flight to Texas would have left…and Jason was already deciding that he too wanted to get back to America.

America, where his wife and daughter were. Where he was free to walk the streets and not fear for his life. Where he could eat a McDonalds without the nurse roaring at him. Where he could watch the Mariners game on the big screen in his movie room back home. Goddamn he missed America.

He had just slipped out of his hospital gown and was in the process of pulling up his boxer shorts when the nurse came through to check on him. She obviously got a fright to see him on his feet and moving but the moment she composed herself she begun to yell at him. In German, of course.

Fuck everything sounded so fucking aggressive in German, Jason thought, unable to stop himself glaring a little towards her.

"English?" Jason asked, waving her away as he finished covering his ass before attempting to put on his jeans, mindful of the catheter still strapped to his leg. He'd need to get that taken out, he realised, but in his frustrated anger he'd completely forgotten about it. Shit.

He hauled his jeans over his leg carefully, shocked but how loose they felt; he'd lost an inch to his waist he was sure. Now to find a top…

"Herr Taylor," the nurse growled. She was a frightening little creature, old school and assertive. She was used to having her way, Taylor was sure, but she wasn't getting it this time.

Nope, Jason was going home to Gail.

"I'm discharging myself," Jason challenged her, trying to puff out his chest muscles, "I is going home. I go home. I see wife. We have sex. Me be happy. Yes?" he growled.

Yeah that was probably not how to speak to a woman who'd been wiping his ass but Jason was tired, and grumpy and wanted Gail. Without her cuddling him he just hadn't slept like he needed to. Really discharging himself was exactly what he needed to recover.

The nurse glared furiously at him, folding her arms.

"I need to go home. I am well enough to fly. I just need medication and antibiotics. I'm going home now," Jason corrected himself, being calmer now before lowering down his jeans to show her the bag of piss attached to his leg, "I need to have this catheter removed. Can you do that for me?" he asked her then, "Or can you go find someone who speaks English and have them pull it out?"

"Nein. You bed," the nurse ordered and walked over to his bedside cabinet, opened the drawer and picked up his passport.

"Don't you dare," Jason warned, the older nurse smirking and shoving it down her bra.

"Bed, Herr Taylor," the nurse demanded, thinking she'd won this round. Stupid bitch, Jason thought, a sudden boiling rage over coming him.

"I've not had sex in over a month. I will go in there, don't challenge me," Taylor warned, stepping towards the nurse. He'd put his hand down her uniform if it meant he could get his passport and get home. Fucking bitch had no idea who-

God, Jason stopped himself and sat down on the bed instead. He couldn't believe how aggressive and angry he was being. Yeah, he was a natural grump and he was still feeling grim about the death of Roz on his watch and getting ill, but he was never this aggressive and short tempered. He couldn't afford to have a short temper, not when he had Grey as a boss and Sawyer as his XO; two absolute trying assholes at times.

"Sorry," Jason said, letting the nurse examine his bleeding hand. She tutted, obviously annoyed at his impatience and pulling out his own IV drips. She turned and pressed the red button to call for a doctor, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so aggressive. I'm sorry."

The nurse waved him away, and studied his face, stroking his jaw which saw Jason beginning to cry.

God he was worse than pregnant Ana with these mood swings.

"I'm sorry, I just want to go home," he croaked, no doubt looking as pathetic as he felt. He slumped forward against the nurse's full bosoms and sobbed uncontrollably.

Fuck, where had that come from?

The nurse, who he'd just been shouting at, wrapped her arms around him and gently stroked his back. Instinctively, Jason placed his own arms around her chubby frame, burying himself into her chest as he just wept…and wept…and wept, unable to control this sudden overbearing sadness.

He didn't even know what he was crying for. Was it for Gail? Was it for Sophie? Was it for Trevor? Was it for Sawyer, for Ryan, for Reynolds, for Grey? Was he crying for America? Was it for the people who'd let them into their homes for safety?

"Herr Taylor?" his Doctor, Fredrick, called. He came over and pulled Jason off the nurse gently, lowering him back down on the bed. Both he and the nurse then spoke whilst Jason continued to cry, "Herr Taylor, you having tough time with dealing emotions?" he said.

Whenever the doctors spoke to him it always sounded odd to Jason, not quite broken English but certainly broken grammar. English was their second language though and it was damn impressive to hear them dancing between the two.

"Yes, Fred," Jason choked, face tight and crumpled. He rubbed his wet eyelashes with the back of his hand, "I just want to go home but she wont let me leave."

"Herr Taylor, these feelings are post-sepsis. Experiencing mood swings for you will be normal for time," Fred explained. He was an older man, older than Jason, which was a nice change. He had a grandfatherly air around him which was calming and assuring. He knew what he was talking about and Jason trusted him despite the language barrier, "It is natural. Don't worry."

"I want to go home," Jason said again, the tears drying up and the anger returning, "You can't keep me here."

"Herr Taylor, let me remove catheter and you sleep. We speak when you slept?" Fredrick offered as a compromise. It was a shit compromise but Jason nodded; he needed the god damn piss bag out his dick, "Very good, Herr Taylor. You is sore?"

Jason nodded again, "My side hurts," he said lowly, placing a hand over his kidneys, "It's sore."

"We will administer pain relief," Fred promised, "Let nurse remove catheter then you sleep and when you feel more you we will discuss discharge, yes, Herr Taylor?"

"Yes," Jason nodded, calmer now for some bizarre reason. It worried him greatly how he'd act when he got back home; would he lose his shit with Gail? On his wedding day? "I am struggling to sleep actually, Doctor. I miss my wife."

"Post-Sepsis Syndrome can cause the insomnia symptoms, Herr Taylor," Fredrick nodded, stroking his moustache as he looked down at Jason, "We will give you something to help you."

"Okay," Jason sighed, laying back when he felt the nurse undressing him. All his hard work trying to get his goddamn trousers on seemingly useless.

.

29thNovember,

11:30

Neonatal unit,

Seattle

.

"Luke," Grey called over.

Sawyer didn't want to move closer but he had to. His stomach was churning and he felt like he was going to be sick as he looked around at all the incubators and other sickly babies. He kept his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that they were trembling and sweaty.

For the last hour Luke had been trying desperately to think of happy memories; he and Danni's first Christmas together in his place, Jason proposing to Gail and getting a 'Yes, Sailor', Reynolds first kiss with Craig in public during a ball game with him and Ryan, hearing Teddy shout for 'Ook!' for the very first time.

Any memory which blocked out the painful ones that this hospital brought back to the forefront of his mind.

Screaming mothers, blood, little limbs, rubble…kissing Danni hard on their anniversary then quietly fucking her during a screening of Iron Man, making her moan and cum at the scene when Tony Stark is getting shot at by the US Airforce.

"Sir?" he replied professionally despite his internal struggles, scanning the room for a bucket in case he couldn't make it to the men's room to be sick in. This was just a fucking nightmare. Fuck Reynolds and his mother fucking charity marathons.

"Would you like to hold Phoebe?" Christian asked Luke then, turning to look over at his bodyguard curiously, a very animated Phoebe watching Luke curiously with large blue-grey eyes barely visible under her knitted pink hat.

"Not really, Sir," Sawyer said honestly and stepped back, "I'm not a baby person."

"I don't understand why considering how much you clearly adore my son. You're uncomfortable here, aren't you?" Christian asked curiously, squishing Phoebe closer to his bare chest for snuggles and warm bonding time.

"You are correct, Sir, I'm incredibly uncomfortable," Luke shrugged, honest once more, "May I step outside for the remainder of your visit? The ward door is the only entrance into this room so there's really no need for me to be here watching you so closely."

"Why?" Christian pressed, not letting the damn thing drop, "Is this going to be an issue for you when Phoebe comes home?"

Bastard.

Utter cocksucker.

He was right to be worried but Luke was certain he'd thrown in the concern to hide the fact he was genuinely nosy. Still, Luke could see he was waiting for an answer.

"Something bloody happened during my service sir. I would rather not relive it," Luke explained, feeling his skin going grey at the memory.

Falling building, screams for help, crushed children dying…Jason asking Luke to be his best man at a Mariners game. He'd handed Luke a card which Gail had clearly forced Jason to buy because it had a little cutesie poem on the front asking. They'd lost the game but they'd drank like it was a victory.

"Don't 'Sir' me right now, Luke," Christian explained, trying his best to be welcoming. Luke knew then that he wasn't faking his concern, he was trying to be a comfort "What happened?"

Luke stared at his boss cradling his pink clad daughter. She was a tiny baby but one of the bigger preemie babies in the room. Still, Luke felt utterly sick at the prospect of holding her. Teddy had been different; Ana practically sneezed and the Tedster had been born, healthy and happy. He'd gotten home later the next day too, no hanging around sick children like Phoebe had had them doing.

"I was on a..." Luke licked his lips, "I can't give you too many details, Mr Grey, but…I watched a children's hospital being bombed and couldn't do anything to help. It's, uh, this is bringing back really really bad memories sir. I thought I was okay but with everything going on and fatigue…I'm ready to snap."

"You could do nothing?" Christian frowned, "How could you do nothing to help children?"

"I was on a recon mission, sir, reconnaissance. My duty was to collect and gather information. I was in the heart of...an undesirable location which I can't disclose with you when it happened," Luke nodded, hearing the sound of the airstrike still in his mind. That deafening explosion and the crash of the building beginning to fall, trapping inside it medical professionals, families and sick children.

He hadn't realised he was shaking until Grey touched his shoulder and tried to bring him back to reality.

But the sad reality was that the only person who could calm him down was Danni. She was the only person who knew how haunting that day was to him and how even the prospect of having his own kids made him feel so gut wrenchingly guilty. It seemed ridiculous to him when he'd seen with his own eyes how many desperate children there were in the world.

Those dead children-

"Hold her," Grey demanded but Luke couldn't. He understood why Grey wanted him to do so but Luke just couldn't bring himself to step closer and take the baby from him. Not today, not here.

"I can't do that, Sir," Luke said and then shrugged, stepping back to put some distance between himself and Grey and the baby, "I won't."

"Are you refusing me, Luke?" Grey pressed, as if this was just a case of Luke not responding to orders and deliberately disobeying him, "I think you will honestly feel better, Luke, when you hold her and see how healthy she is now. You saved her life."

"Sir, this is highly unprofessional and at harm to my psychological wellbeing. You're being cruel, boss. And if you proceed I will walk out this door without a second thought and terminate my contract with you. I understand you're trying to help me but there is nothing holding your daughter will do but possibly cause me to be sick," Luke said firmly, watching the gorgeous little Grey looking over at him with those large buggy eyes, "as cute as she is."

This was not happening. He understood Grey's attempts to help him, Ana no doubt having mentioned how the lifeless Phoebe was haunting him.

But how would holding this child that Luke saved help him get over the children he'd had to walk away from? His orders had been to not approach locals or the enemy. A white American man leading the charge to help remove the rubble would absolutely count as blowing his cover and he'd had to walk away.

But the dead children hanging out of the rubble...

The screaming...

"Stand outside, Sawyer," Grey said firmly, "If I need you in here I will shout but as it stands I'm happy to cradle my baby alone. You're dismissed."

"Sir," Luke snapped, glaring as he stormed out of the ward.

The minute the door closed behind him and Grey, Luke felt faint. He used one of the chairs by the door to sit with his head between his legs and began to breathe hard.

That bastard had no right doing that. Luke would be telling Jason for sure, have that added to the man's growing list of things he needed to talk to Grey about. Fucking asshole was lucky he was holding his daughter or-

"Luke, you okay?" Ryan called, walking up the corridor.

Shit.

Luke sat up and smiled, faking a yawn and cracking his neck, "Yeah, sorry, you caught me sleeping on the job," he admitted with a second yawn, one which caused his eyes to water a little, "Sorry, sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I'm here visiting Phoebe," Ryan smiled, and Luke realised Ryan was casually dressed and carrying a little pink bag in his unbroken hand, "Mr Grey invited me. Even on sick leave the guy likes me around, huh? This is the first time I'll maybe get to hold her. Meet her properly before she comes home to the chaos. Reynolds says she smells like new baby…whatever that is," he laughed.

Reynolds had held her too?

God, Luke was a pussy, and he regretted being as angry as he was mere moments ago.

"Huh," Luke nodded then cracked his shoulders again, "Did the new washing machine arrive back home?"

"Yeah it did. I've hooked it up too," Ryan smiled, "Put a load of boxers on, yours and mine."

"Thanks, roomie," Luke laughed, "Love ya, honey buns."

"Love you too, sweetie-pie," Ryan laughed, "I've seen some properties I would like you and Gail to maybe come look at with me. Because Mr Grey is increasing my salary I can get a better mortgage deal in a few months' time," he added, "As much as I'm thankful you let me move in when my old flat got burnt, I can't stay there forever. And I think it's time I really start looking to mortgage out my own place so I can be a grown-up and create my own Bat cave."

"I'll need to get a cat," Luke laughed to hide the fact he was upset over the prospect of losing Ryan's company "You know, to keep me company when you go. Maybe even a parrot? Teach it to swear."

"Parrots are noisy. Better with a house rabbit," Ryan smiled, "They're clean too. You can litter tray them."

"Luke and Thumper," Luke laughed softly, "Yeah Kid that sounds like an idea."

"You sure you're okay?" Ryan asked again, and damn the Kid was looking at Luke with such a warm and kind expression that it took all of Luke's bravado to just nod. He was sure Ryan saw the tears in Luke's eyes but the guy ignored it, thank god.

Maybe it was the Autism or maybe it was because Ryan had learnt that tears meant 'sad' and understood Luke wouldn't want to talk. However he overcame that social barrier, Luke was impressed. He was always impressed by Ryan.

"Grey's waiting," Luke finally choked out.

"Get yourself a coffee," Ryan nodded, "We'll be fine for fifteen minutes. Maybe check out some baby rabbits on Craigslist."

"Thanks, Ryan," Luke said and stood on leaden legs and walked away to pull his shit together.

.

30thNovember,

13:45

Neonatal Unit,

Seattle

Today was the day.

Phoebe was homeward bound.

Ana couldn't believe she was watching her husband strapping Phoebe into her travel chair, the young mite asleep like always and completely oblivious to her father handling her. Sleep was perhaps Phoebe's second favourite thing, her first most definitely being food. Her third was quite possibly pooping, their little girl always more settled after she'd had her bum changed.

It was hard to even compare this little girl to the one Ana had watched Luke resuscitate on the side of the motorway. They were like too different babies to Ana, the feeling was utterly bizarre to her. Flynn's technique and support was helping Ana regain her confidence as a mother and now she was getting Phoebe home to her nest where her husband and security guards could protect Phoebe, Ana felt more ready than she'd felt in weeks.

"Watch her, Christian," Ana called, receiving a 'Well duh' from her husband as he gently lifted up the travel seat and turned to look at the nurses beside them. Ana felt bad but she couldn't help it; she just wanted to get Phoebe home safely now to close this horrible chapter of their lives completely.

"Goodbye, Princess," one of the nurses cooed, gently stroking Phoebe's cheek whilst she slept, "We're going to miss your gorgeous face."

"She'll hopefully not be here for a while," Christian smiled, "Touch wood, it'll only be for check-ups from now on, right Pheebs?"

Phoebe replied with a yawn, flashing her tiny tongue before going back to sleep again.

"Thank you for everything," Ana told the nursing staff next, "We can't thank you enough."

"The pleasure was ours," one nurse said and Ana noticed she was looking at Christian and then over at Sawyer and Reynolds almost lustfully…

"We mean it," Christian said then, carefully turning to look at their security detail, "Is the car ready?"

"I'll go have it running," Luke said, making his escape quickly whilst Reynolds stood and oversaw the goodbyes.

"We can't wait to hear about her progress," another nurse, a male this time, said and waved at the sleeping baby before shaking Ana and Christian's hands, "Well done."

"Thank you," Christian said again before hearing Reynolds cough to let them know the Audi was up front and awaiting them, "Are you ready to take her home, Mrs Grey?"

"Indeed," Ana grinned big, picking up Christian's jacket and her own, walking with him out towards the main hospital reception, "Say goodbye, Phoebe!"

Reynolds got the doors for them, alert as always and making sure that there was absolutely no press or paps around them. Just to be on the safe side, Luke had insisted they put a veil over the carrier just until they got to the car and Phoebe was secure and safe. It just meant that even if the media did get photos, Phoebe wouldn't be in them.

No, Ana wanted the first personally released images of their daughter to be when she was healthy and a little less fragile in appearance. Yes, Mia had ruined that by uploading the photo of Phoebe and Elliot to Twitter for a couple of hours, but Ana was still adamant that the family's official images would come out when Phoebe had grown a little.

Christian agreed with Ana on the matter; they wanted time away from the public eye to continue to nurse Phoebe to strength in a loving and efficient environment.

As they headed out towards the Audi, sadly, they were greeted by photographers and paparazzi. Sawyer had parked the car right at the exit of the hospital to minimise their exposure and Reynolds was using his own body to act as a shield from the flashes but Christian didn't seem entirely bothered, Phoebe hidden behind the veil.

Quickly, Christian fitted the travel seat into the Audi and strapped Phoebe in securely before jumping into the other side and jumped in himself around the other side of the vehicle. Ana copied and settled in beside Phoebe, stroking her delicate cheek lovingly under her protective cover.

"Ready to go home, baby girl?" Ana cooed softly, Luke doing his mirror checks before pulling away, leaving Reynolds who was keeping the media away from the car and giving Luke the chance to drive away without running anyone over accidentally.

Christian looked over at Ana then and took her hand, giving it a squeeze, "I never thought this day would come," he admitted, "I never thought I'd be alive to meet my daughter and now I'm with you, bringing her home…it's been a rollercoaster few weeks."

"Well for what it's worth, you've made it bearable for me," Ana nodded, "Without you here…I didn't know what to do. But you're home, Phoebe's coming home and Flynn and I are working so hard to rectify these feelings I've been having…it's just all falling into place."

"Like our jigsaw puzzle is nearly complete," Christian mused, "I think you could take the veil off her now, Ana."

"She's sound asleep," Ana chuckled, removing the cloth over the chair and smiling at their tiny little princess all bundled up in pink, sleeping soundly. They'd put on the 'Marine In Training' camo hat over her wispy brown hair. It barely fit her tiny head and it was green so clashed with the pink but it seemed appropriate to have Phoebe wear something so symbolic to strength and determination; their little mite was truly a trooper who'd survived every obstacle life had thrown at her.

"Lazy bones," Christian chuckled, taking a photo of his girls and grinning, "So beautiful."

They arrived at the mansion, Ryan there as well as two other men Welch had sourced for them now that Welch was back to his Security Agency full time. They greeted the Greys, Sawyer leading them away to the security room to discuss upping the security now Phoebe was home. Ana waved them off before going with Christian into the family living room where they spotted Teddy and his baby sitter for the day, Gail.

"Fibby!" Teddy cheered, running over then remembering that he had to be quiet around his sister. In which case he began to top toe closer to his parents, peeking into the travel chair, "Beautiful," he declared, his favourite word.

"She is that," Gail cooed, looking at Ana with a beaming smile, "I called Jason this morning to let him know you were bringing her home. He's desperate to meet her and asked me to pass along his congratulations."

"Thanks, Gail," Christian smiled, placing the travel chair down on the floor so Teddy could see his 'beautiful' sister more clearly, "She slept the whole morning and the whole drive here. Ana fed her in the car though."

"Did she latch, ma'am?" Gail asked, brimming with excitement for Ana. If only Carla would get as excited over her grandchildren as Gail got over the little Greys. It was upsetting to Ana that her own mother wasn't overly bothered about Phoebe or Teddy but Gail and Jason's excitement more than made up for what Ana was missing from her biological parents, Ray and the Greys already arranging times to come and meet Phoebe.

"Yes she did, Gail!" Ana grinned, "Sawyer pulled over on the country road and Christian helped me coax Phoebe to feed from me. Just like the nurse demonstrated," she said, smiling at her husband uncontrollably, "Then she fell back asleep so we're anticipating our 'Welcome home' poop soon," she giggled, genuinely so happy to have her family all under one roof.

"We've cancelled having the family over tonight, Gail," Christian nodded then, "We've decided we'd like to spend the rest of today and tonight with Phoebe getting her settled," he explained, "Letting the staff meet her, get her comfortable in the house."

"Yes, Sir," Gail smiled, "Would you like dinner?"

"You're on holiday still, Gail," Christian said firmly then laughed, "But if you're offering to make your lasagne…"

"I'm sure I can do that for you, Mr Grey," Gail chuckled before she kneeled down beside Teddy and gently stroked Phoebe's tiny pink socked feet.

"Perfect Gail," Christian nodded then turned to Ana, "I need to just quickly check in with GEH. I'll take the call in my office," he explained, kissing Ana's cheek before heading through the house.

"She is your double, Ana," Gail said firmly then noticed her hat and smiled brightly once more, "Gosh, I need a photo to send to Jason; this will make him feel better."

"Is Jason okay?" Ana asked, cuddling Teddy as they all watched the sleeping baby.

"Trevor came home yesterday so he's alone," Gail nodded, "I think he had a wobble but he didn't want to talk about it on the phone yesterday. Today he sounds better. Still off but better. He's focusing on getting better so he can get home," Gail explained then gasped when Ana scooped Phoebe out of her chair and offered her to Gail.

Ana then picked up her phone and took a photo for their housekeeper, smiling as Gail's eyes watered, "Hard to believe that she's the same baby we met in the car unexpectedly, huh?"

"Yes," Gail choked, kissing Phoebe's delicate little head, "She's so precious, Ana."

"Mommy, how Fibby get out your tummy?" Teddy asked curiously, watching Gail holding his sister.

"Well," Ana laughed, picking Teddy up and cuddling tightly, "You best ask your daddy that question," she said, seeing Gail grin.

Christian, Ana was sure, would have his own unique way of explaining the birds and the bees to their curious toddler.

"Okay," Teddy nodded, watching 'Fibby' like a hawk, protective already of his baby sister. Ana laughed and brushed his copper curls from his forehead, kissing his cheek and watching as Gail held Phoebe close to her heart.

.

A/U I want to hopefully get the stag do/bachelor party done next chapter so please please please feel free to offer suggestions on how to have the perfect BDSM themed party for the boys! Because I'm drawing blanks a little haha

Thank you for reading!

D x


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter forty two

9th December,

Nine days later,

Seattle.

.

"Just here will do."

"I thought you wanted to go out over the Sound, Buddy?" The cabbie said, looking over at Jason with scepticism.

"I can't wait that long," Taylor grumbled, fishing out two fifties from his wallet with one hand whilst his other squeezed his dick tighter, "Fuck. Keep the change."

"Buddy it was only fifty five bucks?" the man frowned but Jason was already out the door and running towards the Mall as fast as he dared run. He hadn't anticipated traffic, having spent nearly a month of living in a war torn country and then a hospital bed. The traffic had been horrendous but it was the festive season, there were more people out than usual and to make matters worse it was raining; typical Seattle weather.

Welcome home Jason Taylor.

They'd given him every pill under the sun in Germany and he'd only just been able to fly with what felt like an entire pharmacy in his hand luggage but it was the water tablets that were proving to be the biggest problem for him. He was constantly thirsty but was pissing like a race horse, his doctor having said it would take time for his body to adjust but god Jason hated waiting.

Toilets. Toilets. Toilets.

He was dancing as he looked at a map before figuring out where the hell to run to. The mall was crowded with Christmas shoppers so navigating his way through the mob was hard enough without bursting for a piss or aching from the effort of not collapsing. Eventually Jason just gave up being polite and copied the other shoppers and barged his way forward until he was stood shoulder to shoulder in front of a urinal.

"Come on," he mumbled, cold hands wrestling with his zipper. He was pissing before he'd even taken himself in hand and aimed, groaning in utter relief. It felt like utter bliss even if his kidneys and liver still ached and his head was spinning with the change of temperature; it was hot in the busy bathroom.

"Fuck this," he moaned, then opened his eyes and saw the older man stood beside him was stealing a peak at Jason's cock.

Big no-no to the unwritten book of Urinal Etiquette.

Jason coughed and caught his attention, "See something you like?" he growled, pissed off and sore. When the old man stared at his silently, Jason continued to vent his frustrations, "No? Well fuck off." he huffed.

"No need to be grumpy. It's Christmas," the older man huffed, "Plus you pissed on my shoe."

What?

Jason looked down and, yup, he'd hit the guy's loafers in his hurry to yank his dick free. He'd also hit the bottom of his own jeans and sneakers too.

Terrific.

"Sorry," Jason said and then nodded, "I'm just outta the hospital. Sepsis."

"You're lucky to be alive then. My brother died of Sepsis," the older guy said with his own little nod, "They got you on every medicine going?"

"Nearly everything," Jason nodded, "My blood pressure is through the roof now so I'm on these bastard water tablets. It's actually ironic considering my blood pressure was so low to start with that my organs were on the brink of shutting down. Doc says that treatment is all down to the individual so they're trying to stabilize my body."

"I'm on those bloody pills too," the old man said and Jason instantly felt a little depressed; he was young(-ish), fit and healthy. This guy was ancient in comparison and Jason couldn't help feel like he was a wash out. Would he ever recover and go back to work like normal?

Jason smiled weakly then bit his lip as he shook himself and tucked away his dick, "Well, I better go. Sorry about your shoes."

"It's already forgotten. Merry Christmas," The old guy called as Jason finished washing his hands and drying them, in a hurry to leave the sweltering room before he faceplanted in a questionable puddle on the floor.

He was so fucking thirsty. He needed a drink promptly, deciding to dip into Five Guys. Suddenly discharging himself early wasn't such a good idea and Jason was slowly starting to regret that long ass plane ride in commercial. His whole body ached. Absolutely agony, but it was the exhaustion that was the real bitch. Or maybe it was his fucking bladder?

Geez he was falling apart.

Grabbing himself a burger and chips and a monster sized glass of water, he sat down by the window and watched all the Christmas shoppers passing him.

It was probably a good idea to stop in town for the toilet now that he thought a little more about it; Jason had no Christmas shopping done at all. Normally he'd buy for Sophie and Gail, and he always bought Ana and the kids a small something. Last year he'd bought Ana a voucher for Waterstones book shop and a collection of flavoured tea bags. Teddy had been young and Pre-paw patrol so he'd gotten clothes. This year however Jason had bought nothing. Gail would no doubt have thought of that but still Jason felt obliged to at least attempt a little shopping even if it was just a little something for Gail and Sophie.

Slowly he pulled that little Good Luck gem from his jean pocket and thumbed the crack in the otherwise smooth stone. Fuck he really was lucky to be alive, he realised as he looked around at the mundane faces stuffing their pieholes with extra large portions of food. They'd no idea where Jason had come from, what he'd just survived.

The mentality was something which bothered him about the Marines; he'd come back and sit in a bar and reminisce on the last few months of his life whilst the regular Joes would play pool and gamble. It was bizarre and a feeling he suddenly was experiencing now.

Shaking off the thought, Jason carefully stood having only managed half of his food. He binned what was left then headed out towards the busy shopping centre to find something for his little princess.

Hopefully from a quiet shop too because he was nowhere near strong enough to survive sweltering hot shops and queues.

.

9th December,

11:00 am,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate

Seattle.

.

Ana could hear Teddy's watery cough from Phoebe's nursery and felt her heart sink for him. She'd left him in the play room sleeping whilst she went to try and breast feed the little grumpy madam. She could hear her poorly little man rasping and choking on phlegm, Ana desperate to settle Phoebe before she and Reynolds took Teddy to the hospital for a check-up.

Poor little soul had a nasty chest infection and Grace had made an appointment for Teddy to get checked over but Ana was now faced with a problem; how to organise herself, her sick son and her fussy baby in an hour.

Earlier she'd finally gotten Phoebe down for a nap and had fallen asleep with Teddy on the sofa watching Paw Patrol so now she was completely behind on herself. Christian was in back-to-back meetings all day, working double time to catch up on missed meetings and conference calls with buyers and marketing teams so she was on her own.

Try as hard as Ana did, Phoebe just wasn't happy today, crying loudly and squirming her displeasure. She wasn't ill as far as Ana was concerned; she'd checked her temperature already and it was perfect, plus she didn't have diarrhoea or was being sick. She was just being incredibly cranky for some reason.

"Come on, baby," Ana cooed, stressed to the max as she hurried downstairs with her shirt unbuttoned, trying to coax Phoebe into eating and going to check on her sickly little boy at the same time.

Christian would normally be livid at her for walking around with her breasts out but the house was practically empty. Gail was with her sister since her nephew getting out of hospital today and Sawyer was with Christian at GEH. Ryan was still off sick with his bad wrist so he wasn't around either. The only other adult around was Reynolds who was gay so even if he did accidentally bump into Ana, she really didn't care; she was trying to soothe her grumpy baby before she had to take Phoebe with her and Teddy.

"Teddy, honey, how are you feeling?" Ana called out, finding Teddy where she left him in the playroom all wrapped up warm in his fleece blanket and jim-jams.

"Okay," Teddy sniffled, choked up and red faced from a recent heavy coughing session. It was proving difficult trying to keep the baby away from Teddy, both Christian and Ana terrified their baby caught the cold, especially when she'd had lung problems since birth. However Kate, Elliot and Ava were all only just recovering from the winter vomiting bug, Grace and Carrick run off their feet with their own jobs, the Christmas period incredibly busy for them both. There was no one to take Phoebe, even just for a few hours which was a nightmare.

"Keep drinking, sweetie," Ana encouraged, handing him the sippy-cup she'd left him of warm milk to help his sore throat, "We'll get some medicine at the doctors and you'll be better for Santa."

"Why Fibby noisy?" Teddy whined, covering his sore ears whilst his sister continued to cry and cry and cry. God, Ana wanted to cry herself, having a really bad day with her PPD. Phoebe was no doubt picking up on the vibes Ana was giving off which was probably making her cry more.

"She's just hungry, sweetie. Can you drink your milk and then go potty like a big boy while mommy gets Phoebe dressed?" Ana asked, so glad that Teddy was being such a support to her with the new baby. He nodded then went to speak again before coughing behind his little hand, eyes watering from the pain and effort, "Oh baby, it's okay."

Teddy nodded then climbed off the sofa and going to the bathroom to potty and wash his hands, having learnt to always wash them if he coughed up on them in case Phoebe got sick. He really was doing so well having his sister home, only now he'd caught this horrible chesty cold and he'd been so tuckered out. Last night he'd fallen asleep on Christian which wasn't normally like Teddy; he liked to sleep sprawled out.

"Come on Phoebe, please calm down," Ana cooed softly, trying to coax Phoebe's mouth into latching on to her nipple. Finally, Phoebe began to pull and suckle, her little hand on Ana's breast, "Thank you, Princess," she smiled, stroking Phoebe's dark hair, "We'll get you dressed all nice and warm and then take your brother to the doctors. I'll let him wear his pyjamas I think because his skin's sensitive and I want him to keep comfy."

Phoebe continued to suckle, eyes closed as she did so. Hopefully she'd settle down now she'd eaten-

She began to cry the minute she let go of Ana's nipple, Ana groaning loudly, "Come on, Phoebe, please, you're brother's ears are sore and you're not helping. Please," she begged, trying to wind the baby, "Shhhhh shhhhhh shhhhh."

"Mommy?" Teddy called, sounding happy despite how choked he was, "Look mommy; Tay!"

"Hey, Tedster. How you doin'?"

What?!

"I'm sick," Teddy declared almost cheerfully now, "I's coughing so much I was sick on Daddy!" Teddy explained then proved it as he began to cough violently once more, choking on his phlegm.

Ana came out of the nursery quickly, gasping when she realised that Teddy wasn't just speaking nonsense; Jason Taylor was stood in front of her, in the flesh and bone. He was as tall and as looming as Ana remembered but his gingery-blonde hair had outgrown its usual buzzcut and made him look a lot more youthful and less intimidating. He was still larger than life but he was definitely thinner in the face and his jeans looser.

He was carrying Teddy with obvious difficulty and when he was informed that Teddy was ill, he quickly put the toddler down. No wonder really; he probably didn't want to get sick again any time soon.

"You were sick on daddy, huh?" Jason laughed weakly, and looked up. Ana noticed that he was far from back to normal and he looked about fit to drop, stood in the hall. He mustered up the strength to smile at Ana though that smile soon turned into a blush, his cheeks and ears burning a similar red to that of the woollen jumper he was wearing. Ana realised then that she was still unbuttoned, her chest covered only by the crying baby.

"Mrs Grey." Jason said awkwardly, scratching his stubbly jaw.

"Jason," Ana choked herself, overcome with a barrel of different emotions. Her eyes were watering and her lip quivered. She walked over to Phoebe's Moses basket and put her down, buttoned up her shirt then hurried over to the weary bodyguard. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck and cried against him, "Thank you for saving my husband and Phoebe and I'm so glad you're home-" she rambled, feeling Jason's arm coming round her back and stroking it affectionately, no hesitation whatsoever; he was clearly glad to be back, "Why didn't you call ahead?"

"I wanted to surprise Gail," Jason admitted, Ana feeling him tighten his hold on her, "But she's not in the cottage."

Ana suddenly felt honoured that she was the first person to greet the big bear back home, pulling away and wiping her tears.

"Is she's around?" Jason asked then with hopefulness in those blue eyes. It was a look similar to the one Christian gave Ana every night in bed. He'd ask her if she was feeling good and not too tired, Christian giving her a hopeful expression that he'd get a little attention from his wife. It was amusing to see the same look coming from another man, about another woman. She felt a little guilty then that she had to shake her head.

"Sorry, Jason but Gail's with her nephew," Ana explained, watching as Jason realised he wasn't getting to be with his wife as quickly as he no doubt had hoped. Asking Ana's permission first, Jason sat down on the comfy sofa opposite Teddy's blankets, "I'm so sorry to disappoint. Are you okay? Should you be on your feet?"

"I'm fine," Jason nodded, smiling still at Ana, "I'm just a little weary."

Teddy climbed up on Jason then, distracted from his cold apparently as he prodded the man's face, "Did you bring me a Paw Patrol?"

"No, Master Grey, I never," Taylor nodded, stroking Teddy's hair, "You sound really ill, Tedster."

"He's got a chest infection I think," Ana explained then went back to her crying baby. Phoebe just wasn't letting up with the screaming, Ana watching poor Teddy covering his stuffed sore ears, "And this one just keeps crying. I've no idea why. I need to settle her then get us all ready for the hospital."

"Can I hold her?" Jason asked, holding up his arms for the baby. At first, Ana was nervous that Jason would drop her or that Jason was carrying a disease worse than that of Teddy's cold. However, she needed to pass Phoebe over to someone just to get the opportunity to get them all organised.

Jason took hold of Phoebe, Ana watching on as her little princess fitted perfectly in Jason's large hands, "Hello, Miss Grey," he cooed and the different sounding voice made Phoebe hesitate in her screaming, "It's lovely to meet you at last. I've been in the hospital too; we've got that in common," he said then Ana saw Phoebe beginning to grow restless and prepare to scream once more.

Protectively, and with the confidence of an experienced father, Jason held Phoebe up to his throat and began to hum lowly, holding her ear delicately to his throat as he did so.

Ana watched as Phoebe paused midscream, confused by the strange low noise vibrating no doubt.

"How did you...?" Ana frowned.

"Sophie would only settle when I laid her up against my throat and sung," Jason explained, "I think it's the vibration she liked."

When he stopped humming, Phoebe began to emit that horrible pre-warning whine, about to begin screaming again.

"If you're busy, Mrs Grey, I could sit with her for a few hours," Jason offered, "If you don't mind me using your facilities though."

"That would be perfect, Jason, if you're honestly okay?" Ana said, hearing Teddy choking up phlegm again, "I know you're still not a hundred percent."

Jason nodded and cradled Phoebe to his chest now, the newborn oddly at ease in his large arms. Ana watched as Phoebe stopped her crying and just stared on curiously up at Jason.

"It'll be fine," Jason smiled, "Actually it would be really really good for me too. My ex isn't playing ball with Gail and I getting married. I don't think Sophie will be there so I'm a little low," he admitted, looking down at Phoebe, "So this gorgeous girl can maybe keep me company," he said, not baby talking to Phoebe because she seemed to be enjoying the man's low growly voice more than.

"We should be an hour at the most," Ana explained, watching Teddy go and clean his hands from coughing, "Grace is running around like mad herself so it's a colleague of hers; there's a lot of sick kids this time of year so hopefully Teddy'll get some antibiotics or something to help him."

"It's okay," Jason nodded, "I'll get her to sleep and I'll probably fall asleep too," he promised, rubbing the back of his finger up and down Phoebe's tiny back. She sniffled a little, Ana seeing that her little beady blue-grey eyes were alive with interest at Jason's different sound and scent to that of her father.

She was just so adorable in her velvety fleece baby grow. Despite being so physically tiny, everyone who met Phoebe commented on her strength; she could crush someone with that vice grip of hers. When Jason stopped humming, she began to wail loudly until Jason stood slowly and gently swayed his own body whilst maintaining his hold of Phoebe to his throat.

"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the endsout for the tie which binds because you're mine; I walk the line" Jason sung in that low growly voice which was truly captivating little Phoebe.

"Come on, Teddy, lets get you ready for the hospital. Reynolds should be finished his conference call with Welch," Ana said firmly, hurrying through to organise her toddler whilst Jason continued to work his magic on Phoebe;

'For you I know I'd even try to turn the tides because you're mine; I walk the line. I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time…"

.

9th December,

16:49 pm,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate

Seattle.

.

Christian sat in his office, reading over Reynolds report on how GEH had coped in his absence, shocked just at how much the numbers of threats on his life had increased. Reynolds had explained in one of his earlier notes that such things were not unheard of and that he'd been shifting through them, identifying the hoaxes –most of which were from highschool kids- and the ones which were cause for concerns. Those which were to be taken seriously Reynolds had passed on to the FBI and other authorities to further explore and persecute. It was standard practice for the security team to follow up on all emails with an unpleasant message, but usually this was a job split across the board. Reynolds had been dealing with this alone with minimal help from the already busy Sawyer and Christian couldn't believe the detail the bald guard had produced.

Between Reynolds and Sawyer, Christian now understood why both men were so physically and emotionally exhausted; they'd kept the Homefront safe whilst Ryan and Jason had kept him safe.

There was a knock to his office door.

Christian looked up, took off his reading glasses and put the report in his top drawer; no need to frighten Mrs Taylor or Ana with the threat of more violence and death.

"Come in," he called, straightening himself up.

Jason appeared, pushing open the door. Ana had warned both Christian and Sawyer to be quiet when they came in to the house because Jason was passed out in the living room with the baby, both sleeping soundly. Ana had gone as far as to drape one of Teddy's Paw Patrol duvets over Jason's body and apparently he hadn't stirred. Phoebe, too, had been sound asleep in her Moses basket on the floor beside the sofa Jason was snoring on.

They'd decided to leave Jason to sleep as long as he needed to because Gail was still out and Teddy was quiet and in bed early too.

The big man was awake now, stood in front of Christian on his own legs for the first time since they'd made a break from it after blowing up a wall with a grenade.

Considering how sick he'd been, Jason looked remarkably well. He was thinner and his hair was a little shaggy, he needed a shave too, but otherwise he looked incredible, a far cry from the man vomiting in the back of the car singing Frozen songs in his delirium.

"Mr Grey," Jason said as formally as ever, back to his professionalism, "May I speak to you?"

"Of course, Mr Taylor," Christian replied, "Please, take a seat."

"Sir," Jason nodded and approached the table with a letter in hand. Christian watched as he delicately sat, still in obvious pain, "I just wanted to discuss my employment with you."

"Whether you still had a job?" Christian guessed, "Of course you still have a job, Jason. If you're blaming yourself for Roz's death then don't-"

"Actually, this is a discussion on whether I want to continue working with you, not if you wanted to keep me around," Jason cut Christian off. He must have looked bemused because Jason continued, "I assessed the situation in the Middle East, I had Welch offer a second opinion from one of his own undercover men out there. We both stressed how dangerous a time it was to visit that god forsaken country and you ignored us both. I have a daughter to think about, Mr Grey, she could have lost her father."

Christian watched as Jason shifted in his seat, slowly lifting up his shirt to show the nasty scar he now had running from his groin across his stomach and up his side. That nasty red rash was long gone but the scar was a sickening reminder to Christian just how sickly his bodyguard had been.

"Why should I continue to advise an employer when my advice goes unheeded and I end up nearly dying?" Jason asked Christian, lowering his top, "You employ me to keep you safe. I cannot keep you safe if I am ignored, Mr Grey. And I will not tarnish my reputation by losing a client who was arrogant enough to believe he is immune to the dangers I alert him to."

"So what are you saying?" Christian frowned, scratching his stubbly scalp, "You're leaving us?"

"Yes," Jason said instantly, "Unless there are serious changes made."

"Mr Taylor…Jason," Christian started, scratching his jaw now, "I will do whatever is required to keep you on my team. I should have listened and I cannot explain how sorry I am, to you and to Ryan and to Reynolds and Sawyer. Gail…Ana…my kids…my family…I've a lot of apologising to do. I want you to rest assured that I am incredibly sorry. There's no excuse."

"There is an excuse," Jason said now, running his hand through his gingery hair, "Roz is female. She was ignorant enough to set up a business meeting in a country where women are subservient to talk about setting up one of the debut Feed The World Campaign posts to feed the country's starving in exchange for an all-girl school. She asked you to go with her because you've got a dick and you're head of the company. Even though Roz was handling the charity shite. By not going with her, you would have undone three years' worth of work and condemned a starving population to further hunger."

Christian shook his head, "Jason, I should have told Roz 'No' and that's that. No excuses. I should have listened to you and told her to pull out. Yeah, we'd be undoing a shit load of work and back peddling on the project but we'd have all been safe. If you continue to work with me, I can assure you it will never happen again."

Christian watched as Jason offered him a smile now, apparently happy that Christian had no intention of using the man's 'get out of jail' card and blaming Roz for the fuck up. No, Christian wasn't going to play that excuse.

"How…how are you getting on, Christian?" Jason asked then, relaxing in the seat.

"I'm struggling to get past," Christian swallowed, "you shooting that man who was going to kidnap me. I will probably never forget it for as long as I live but everyday I'm learning how to deal with it, you know?"

"Yeah I do," Jason agreed, "I still see the face of the first man I ever killed; the first child I ever killed too," he admitted, and Christian struggled not to drop his jaw. Child?

"I could be making love to my wife, worshipping her body and the next thing I know I'm just crying," Jason continued, "There's nothing worse because you can't tell her in words how horrible the things you've done are…the things you've seen…and your only hope is that she understands you can't explain it, pulls you close and holds you until the repulsive memory fades."

Christian stared at Jason and realised that the ginger haired man had shared something deeply personal with him. Oddly enough, it was a serious comfort for Christian to hear another man express something so deeply disturbing to him.

"Jason, please stay with me," Christian asked softly now, "I need you. More than I ever did in the past. My family need you."

Jason nodded and handed over the note Christian had assumed was a letter of resignation. When he opened it, he soon realised that this was Jason's sickline from the doctor, "The doctors say it'll be months before I'm back to myself. I doubt that highly so I'd like to work part time if that's okay with yourself. Doing light duties."

"If you're sure," Christian nodded, reading the note, "I'll trust you know yourself better than anyone else but if it's too much please don't hesitate to take your entitled time off."

"Sir," Jason nodded then stood slowly.

"How are you doing?" Christian asked, watching as he carefully stretched out.

"I'm still sore and my joints ache but I'm getting better," Jason smiled then, "I'll have to ask that you allow me to use the bathrooms in the mansion, as well as the sofas. I'm on water pills to help level out my blood pressure so if I've gotta piss I'd rather not have to wait till I'm in the staff quarters," he explained.

"Of course," Christian nodded, "Will you be well enough for your stag do?"

"My what?" Jason frowned.

"Well, Sawyer's been planning your stag do with Reynold's boyfriend Craig," Christian replied, seeing the panic in Jason's eyes, "It's been what's kept their morale up while you, Ryan and I were MIA. I've been invited along but if you'd rather I didn't come…"

"You're welcome," Jason said firmly with a definite nod, "Shit, I never thought I'd have time for a stag party. I mean, the wedding is in eleven days and my liver's only just getting better. I really shouldn't go too hard."

"Well, Sawyer's organised it," Christian nodded, "I'm sure, as your best man, he's got your best interests at heart," he suggested with a smirk.

Jason laughed hard at that too, both men knowing that Sawyer would most certainly not go easy on Jason.

The bodyguard was about to speak when there was another knock at the door.

"Christian?" Ana called suddenly, appearing at the door, "It was just to say, Taylor, that Gail's on her way home. I didn't tell her you were here and I think Sawyer and Reynolds have kept hush too, Jason."

"May I be dismissed, Sir?" Jason asked, reaffirming that he intended to maintain his employment with Christian, satisfied that they could work through the experience and become a better partnership.

"Yes, Taylor," Christian nodded, "Be ready; while you were asleep Sawyer asked if we could use the house's reception for drinks tonight before the rest of the stag arrived."

"Tonight?" Jason growled, "With all due respect, Sir, I had hoped to have a quiet night in with the Little Woman."

"Sorry, Sailor," Christian smirked. He knew exactly what a quiet night with 'the little lady' would entail and the panic that flashed in Jason's eyes that he wasn't getting laid tonight was hilarious. Ana, too, noticed and tried her best to hide her smirk, "That's six pm now, Jason. You don't have long. I'd go see you wife if I were you."

Jason glared a little and stormed past, off in search of his Little Woman whilst no doubt attempting to avoid Sawyer.

.

.

Jason couldn't keep his hands off Gail, lifting her shirt over her breast and kneading the lacy cup. They'd embraced, kissed, jumped around excitedly for about five minutes before they headed through to their cottage via the security room. Once the door was closed behind them, Gail had thrown herself into Jason's arms, both kissing each other hard and desperately.

It had been so long since they'd kissed so passionately….so long since he'd had her breast in one hand and her full ass in the other…

Her hands grabbed his hard on through his jeans, squeezing tightly and driving him fucking mad. He was so turned on, so desperate, he couldn't stop his hands, urged on when Gail grabbed his ass and pulled him tighter against her.

Fuck, he was close and they'd barely started. For that reason he slowed his tongue down slightly, no longer focusing on who was the dominant kisser but rather focusing on penetrating her someway, their breathing ragged. He was cooling down slightly for all of a millisecond as Gail somehow found his balls through his jeans and squeezed.

God he needed to be inside her now.

"Jason," Gail groaned, letting go of his junk and running her hands in his ginger-blonde hair. He needed a haircut but at the same time Gail tugging at his hair was such a major turn on right now that he intended to keep it around a little longer. He bit her throat, sucking the skin and leaving kisses until he felt her beginning to grind her hips against his, needing friction; friction he provided by running his hand between her legs and firmly rubbing her through her jeans.

They had to get to their cottage before he took her on the computer table right now. God the heat he felt between her legs was unreal. He knew she had to do the Grey's laundry, she also needed to meet with the boss and talk about the weekly dinner menu but fuck all that.

God her hands were back to the front of his jeans, thumbing the head of his cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Fuck the cottage, he needed her now; he needed to cum in her so fucking bad.

His hands fumbled with her jeans whilst he was biting her neck, Gail's hands tugging the back of his shirt now.

"Jason, no," she panted just as his hand went into her panties and he felt that familiarly inviting warmth.

What did she just say?

No?

No?!

He nearly choked on his need. His disbelief began morphing into anger. Couldn't she see the state he was in? She'd been roughly fondling his cock for the last ten minutes, grinding herself into his hand.

He'd not had sex since he'd left for that fucking disaster zone with Grey. How could she honestly hold out on him?!

Apparently his face displayed his internal outrage because Gail was trying not to laugh at him.

"Don't grump at me. I want you, in our bed," Gail mumbled, fixing the collar of his shirt to hide the love-bite she'd marked him with, shifting her breasts around in her bra, "I want it to be special…and I've made plans."

Plans?

Now she was talking!

He grinned like a small boy waiting in anticipation to open his Santa gifts, "Plans?"

Gail smirked mischievously and stood up on her tippy toes, hands around his neck to bring his ear to her mouth.

"I've been wearing the same socks since I left you in Germany," Gail whispered, licking his ear before biting and tugging the earlobe.

Oh God, oh God, oh God, Jason thought, feeling his balls clenching up again.

Yup, that was the final straw.

He was going to cum.

He was blowing his load in his jeans.

He shuddered and Gail seemed to recognise his expression because she grabbed his junk and squeezed hard, but not too hard. Just enough to make cumming in his jeans less awkward for himself.

He leant against Gail, his legs still not able to really hold him up right after such an exertion. She wrapped her free hand around his waist to help stabilize him as he continued to climax. He'd not been able to so much as watch porn on his phone let alone masturbate in Germany, that cow of a nurse always somehow knowing when he was touching himself. She'd charge into his room, curse him, point at the other two beds beside him, and slap his hand. Jason was pretty sure she could be drafted into the military, she was that ruthless.

"Better?" Gail asked, looking up at him and smirking. She kissed his jaw and laughed, looking down at her hand.

Jason couldn't stop blushing, braving a glance down at the mess he'd made in his jeans too, remembering with sudden clarity that he'd gone commando. Gail was continuing to squeeze him but he noticed she was smirking at him, "Ye-huh, yeah, I'm a lot better," Jason laughed weakly, "Uh, thanks?"

"If that's the reaction I get for that, just wait till you see what more I have in stall for you," Gail smirked, letting go of his sticky jeans. She stared down at him with obvious pride at how he'd reacted to her and Jason had to laugh, "I can't believe you came in your trousers. Geez, you really were desperate, huh?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm a horny school boy." Jason mumbled, giving himself a squeeze for her then realising that all that did was mess up his hands. He looked up at the shelf above the computer table and grabbed the box of tissues, dabbing his jeans after he'd wiped his hand and given some tissue to Gail to copy, "Please don't tell your sister this. It's embarrassing enough."

"Been away at sea too long, Sailor?" Gail flirted, which made Jason pause instantly and then grin widely; she wanted to roleplay.

God he adored her roleplaying because she always too charge.

Not in a dom-submissive way.

Oh God no.

No, she would just pretend to be his commanding officer and order him to do things for her, maybe let her do things to him.

Absolutely nothing dom-sub about it.

Nope.

Not a chance.

"I'm on leave now," Jason said, standing straight and puffing his chest out, "Ma'am."

"You're not dressed to standard, marine," Gail pointed out.

"Ma'am, no ma'am. Sorry ma'am," Jason said as loudly as he could without drawing attention themselves in the security room. Where he was stood with caked jeans on. Fuck, if Grey walked in, or worse Sawyer, Jason was never going to live it down.

Gail didn't seem to fear the same. Instead she ran her finger down his chest to his hip and then cupped him once more, "Marine, I am disappointed. Do you think this attire is appropriate?"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am," Jason said again.

"What punishment shall I get you to do for me?" Gail mused.

Jason stared straight ahead, not daring to look at her. He was hard again, loving when Gail played characters with him. The guys called him a prude but the reality was he was bashful and private.

"Three laps of the cottage gardens. I will know if you've cheated," Gail smirked, then added with a nod to his denims, "In those jeans."

Jason was trying not to laugh, knowing he'd seriously messed up the front of his jeans. He saluted her, however, and headed out the front door, glad his tshirt hung low and loose on him enough to cover the mess. Normally Gail would have him do something more demanding on his body but Jason knew she'd taken into account that he'd only just gotten the clear that his organs were working.

One time she'd made him do fifty pull ups on his training bar in the bedroom and she'd watched every second, sipping wine and making small purrs of approval. He knew he wasn't much to look at; he'd an average face, gingery blonde hair and his skin normally was a little sunburnt and freckled; but Gail always made him feel like the sexiest guy in the room. More attractive than Grey and Sawyer put together.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jason called, saluting and walking through the security room door into the staff quarters, a little surprised Sawyer and Reynolds weren't there.

He went out the first available door and lightly tested his body for the first time in what felt like forever. Jason was surprised by how easy he actually found the first lap, running at a slow pace and focusing on his breathing. The second lap proved harder and by the third lap, Jason was fit to drop. The only thought which was getting him through was being with Gail.

Fuck the stag do, he wanted to spend his night with Gail, in bed, and maybe a few beers to celebrate. Heck, he'd even order in a Chinese. Why not; he wanted nothing more than to relax tonight with his loved ones.

As he staggered into the cottage, he found that Gail had left him out some clean boxers; god he loved his wife.

He stripped then and there and pulled them on, taking off his shirt too and dumping it over the sofa. Jason studied himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles a little just to be sure that he had them. His eight pack was perhaps more pronounced now that he'd lost what remaining body fat he'd had. Jason reckoned that was an upside, a silver lining maybe?

Whatever. Time for sex.

Grinning excitedly, he climbed up the stairs of the cottage, making a beeline for his bedroom and throwing open the door.

Gail wasn't there.

Strange, Jason thought, walking over to the familiar bed and finding a pair of discoloured socks lying on his side of the bed, along with a note;

'sorry, Sailor x'

What was she sorry for?

Jason frowned and picked up the socks, the dainty white trainer socks he liked especially. Smiling to himself, he lifted them to his nose and-

"Surprise!"

Jason felt the weight of Luke Sawyer's whole body pin him to the bed, Reynolds following and running out of the ensuite Luke had come from.

"Sawyer what the fuck?!" Jason shouted furiously, trying to kick out but –FUCK- Ryan had his fucking legs tied, "You actual cock suckers! Let me go! Let me go!"

Sawyer was straddling his chest now that Reynolds had bind Jason's arms, "Did you honestly think you would be able to leave Germany without your passport flagging up on my screens?" he teased, slapping Jason's cheeks, "Time for your Stagger!"

"I'll kill you," Jason spat, wriggling around as he tried to remember his escape training, already managing to get his legs free. Or maybe that was Ryan? Because suddenly, Jason felt someone sliding something leather up his legs, the binds being retied around his ankles this time, "What's that?"

"Hot pants," Luke smirked, pulling a leather collar from his suit pocket, "This is from Grey," he teased him, fitting it around his goddamn neck, "Aw, look at you. Fits perfectly."

"Sawyer, I sweat to fucking god I will end you," Jason snapped, wriggling under the weight of both Reynolds and Sawyer.

"Please don't," Reynolds pointed out, "It's all fun and games. A few of your marine friends are in the Reception room in Grey mansion waiting."

"Fuck you all," Jason snapped but he was shattered and spent from the run…

The run.

Gail had deliberately made him go for that run. That's why she left those goddamn clean clothes waiting so he wasn't ambushed caked in cum. That's why Sawyer and Reynolds weren't in the security room either. That's why she'd left him an apology note and lured him in like a boar pig with a pair of her goddamn socks.

She was in on this whole fucking thing.

The thought made Jason relax and untense. He was smiling now, he realised, looking up and into the blue-green eyes of his best friend, Reynolds peeking over Luke's shoulder and Ryan holding his ankles at the bottom of the bed.

His boys.

"You goddamn sons of bitches," Jason laughed, "I can't believe this."

"Welcome home, JT," Sawyer said and Jason was sure he saw the man's eyes tear up a little, "Good to have you home, Boss."

.

9th December,

19:30 pm,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate

Seattle.

.

Ana was in shock when she saw her husband's bodyguard and she was unable to stop herself from staring at him as long as she was, Gail beside her and taking photos of their big bear entering the kitchen to join the party in the large reception room in the far west of the building.

Wearing a pair of ridiculously tight leather low-hip hanging hotpants and a matching leather tshirt, Jason looked like one of the Google images Ana had discovered when she'd first researched the BDSM community. He'd lost a little weight but there was no denying that the man had a fantastic figure still, that tshirt cropped slightly at the bottom giving Ana, Gail and anyone who looked his way a full view of his over pronounced V shaped groin muscles leading down to...Yeah those pants were too tight for a man his size. It didn't take a lot of imagination to notice that.

"Mrs Grey," Jason said, his hands resting firmly in front of his bulge, no doubt aware himself just how much he was advertising his talents tonight in those tiny little pants.

You go, Gail.

"You look amazing, Jason," Ana promised, loosely hugging him before he could complain, "We're glad to have you home."

"I'm glad to be home," Jason smiled, letting go of her quickly as he heard Luke coming through. He glanced at Gail and the couple shared some seriously loaded eye contact, "I'll behave tonight."

"I know you wont," Gail laughed and gave him a quick kiss, "Go have fun. I'll be waiting for you."

Ana led Jason through the house, the kids in the east of the building and sound asleep. She'd the baby monitor attached to her hip but she was certain both Grey babies were out for the rest of the night.

There were ten men in total, Luke, Ryan, Reynolds, Christian, Jason and a couple of Jason's old Marine friends who'd all greeted Gail and Luke warmly; apparently they were dear friends to both the Taylors and Sawyer and from what Ana had seen so far they were nice enough men. Ex Marines like Jason was though all a little tubbier than Jason. One man was a truck driver now, she knew that much.

The rest of the stag party were just wearing jeans and t-shirts though Ana noticed on the back of each shirt they'd had 'Text the Stag a dare' imprinted, complete with a mobile phone number for other drinkers to text dares to Jason whilst they were out partying. She noticed Luke was wearing a studded dog collar, Reynolds wearing one too. And Ryan. And Jason's marine friends. And...

"Christian," Ana chuckled, smiling at her husband when she spotted his own collar, "Ready, honey?"

"I think so," Christian nodded though Ana was sure he looked nervous. This was not his first Stag Do, he'd gone on Elliot's and of course he'd had his own. But both of those occasions had been relatively tame, no dressing up and certainly no 'text a dare'. Ana remembered Gail's face when she told Gail that Christian was invited to the party. Apparently these men when they got the night off were complete dogs.

When she walked in with Jason dressed completely in his kinky BDSM gimp outfit, the men all howled and cheered, dragging him into the centre of the festivities and forcing a beer in one hand and a shot in the other. Apparently Jason had forgotten about his liver because he knocked both back in seconds, Ana in shock to see the usually tight arsed bodyguard drink a beer in one go. So much for going easy on himself…Gail would not be happy.

Ryan came out of the Greys own bathroom and Ana's jaw dropped for the second time tonight. Someone had written 'Virgin' all over Ryan's own tshirt.

"Mrs Grey," He hiccuped, already drunk apparently, "We'll take good care of your husband."

"I'm sure you will, Ryan," Ana laughed, watching as Ryan walked over in full virgin costume. The men cheered when they saw him too, howling again like wolves. Luke marched right over and grabbed Ryan tightly, humping him to the amusement of the others who began to cheer even more loudly at the sceptical. Ryan just took it and laughed as he got ruffled about.

Ana only hoped that they looked after Ryan; she'd grown incredibly fond of him for how he'd helped her husband.

She saw Christian didn't know what to do or say, scratching his head as he slowly realised what he'd let himself in for; gym locker banter, heavy amounts of alcohol and constant sex. The testosterone in the air was actually choking her, her poor husband having never been out with 'the Lads' in his life.

The door went again and Ana left her awkward and sober husband, disappearing through the mansion to greet the next guest. It had been Christian's idea to let the men use the reception room because it was large and at the far side of the building so it wouldn't disturb the kids. There was a bar in there too, as well as a pool table and a bathroom off to the side. It was really the perfect pre-drinking venue and already the men were tipsy. Ana was confident Christian would loosen up once the drinks began to flow.

The doorbell wrung again just as Ana got to the front door, opening it.

"Hello?" she frowned at the slightly shorter black man in front of her then realised it was Craig. Without his make up on or flamboyantly coloured hair, Craig looked a lot more masculine. He was wearing one of the stag do shirts like the others, a sports jacket over it and a pair of skinny jeans.

No velvets, no mismatched colour coordination, no funkiness. He was just dressed liked a regular guy, having toned everything down for the party tonight, "Craig?"

"Hey, Ana!" Craig said, his voice still as friendly and high pitched as ever. He hugged Ana tightly, an eight pack of beers in one hand, a bottle of vodka in the other.

"I never recognised you at all!" Ana laughed, kissing his cheek, "Welcome to my home! Come in; it's freezing outside! The guys are all through in the Reception room drinking."

"Thanks, Ana," Craig nodded, looking around the house in shock, "This is stunning!"

"Thank you," Ana grinned, "I'm so glad you came! Luke's already started humping Ryan."

"Ooh, I better get in there quick for my shot," Craig teased, "You know how much I liked looking at a man with hair."

"Oh stop it," Ana joked, knowing how Craig had gotten on with Luke Sawyer like a house on fire.

"I'm just getting all the gay jokes out of my system before Jason Taylor revokes my invite," Craig admitted, "Reny was so excited that I even got invited tonight."

"Well have fun," Ana nodded, opening the door for him, seeing Christian was finally stood with the others drinking, "Guys, that's Craig here!"

"Hey sexy!" Luke whistled, stood at Jason's side.

Ana noticed Jason assessing Craig before smiling and nodding, "Thanks for coming."

"I brought beer," Craig told the big bear, "And vodka. I didn't know what you drank."

"Beer works," Jason said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Craig nodded, Ana watching as Reynolds walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him then and there in front of the other military men. She noticed the looks of disgust that Jason's old marine buddies made but was thankful when Luke shouted over 'Hey, I thought you were my date?' and Ryan approached to welcome Craig with a tight hug despite his cast.

"Come get a shot, Craig," Jason said, walking around in his little leather suit and pouring him a shot of the absinthe Christian's father had bought them many moons ago. He handed the green tinted shot over to Craig, "Thanks for coming, man. I mean it."

Satisfied they were all hopefully going to get along, Ana made her escape and prayed her husband survived the night.

.

An hour later…

.

"Ah you dirty bastard!" Jason shouted angrily then laughed over his shoulder, "Fuck sake Luke that was right on my asshole, you cock!"

It had been a matter of minutes following Craig's arrival that the party games had begun and the BDSM toys made an appearance; whips, floggers, handcuffs, blindfolds. They'd attached balloons to the back of Jason's hotpants and were taking it in turns to play 'pin the tail on the donkey' only it was more like 'pop the balloon off the Stag'.

Luke handed the galley whip to Ryan next for his shot, the Kid taking the thing in his only working hand, "Jason, sorry if I hit you," he called sweetly and then finished his beer before assuming the position.

Jason bent back over the bar ledge, exposing the balloons all over his ass, Ryan turning to Christian and Luke to double check the rules, "So if I hit one Jason drinks a shot?"

"And if you miss you do the shot," Luke nodded, finishing his own shot of tequila which he'd earned for missing all the balloons with the whip.

"Right, okay," Ryan blushed, "I've never done this before, ya know; use a whip on someone."

"Just relax," Christian informed him, "let your hand fall loose; makes it sting that little more when you do."

"You're a cock," Jason called.

"Like this?" Ryan asked, slamming the crop down on Jason's ass cheek, missing the balloons completely.

"Argh! Fuck!" Jason growled through gritted teeth, "Fuck sake, someone give Grey the fucking whip or I'll not be able to sit for a fucking week!"

Christian laughed, and took the whip from Ryan who took his own shot, "All five balloons and you've got to down two pints, Jason?"

"Deal," Jason choked, "Whatever; just stop letting idiots hit my ass. Luke was a ball hair from my asshole, Ryan hit the back of my thigh."

"Reny, you could do that," Craig cooed which caught Christian's attention. He looked over at Reynolds who was blushing profusely but still nodding slowly. Craig egged his boyfriend one further, "Go show Christian how a pro does it," he smirked, squeezing Reynolds ass as he took the whip for his turn.

"Sir," Reynolds said politely to Christian, taking up a strong stance before cracking the whip directly onto the balloon.

Jason jumped again at the sound before cursing and doing his own shot, "Thank fuck," he huffed, happier to get drunk than he was to get whipped.

Christian looked at Reynolds with utter amusement as he swung the whip expertly then sent it cracking down on a second balloon which saw Jason having a second drink, then a third, then the forth, leaving one balloon which Luke had sticky taped to Jason's gouch.

"I'm not going to make that shot," Reynolds said firmly, "I don't want to hit his balls by accident," he said and handed the whip to Christian, "Would you like to, Sir?"

Christian grinned, not phased about whether he damaged Jason's manhood at all. No, he went and popped that last balloon, grinning like a Cheshire cat in satisfaction.

"Holy shit, Reynolds, you kinky fucker," Luke laughed, Reynolds shrugging.

"How'd you learn that?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I used to do circus club as a kid," Reynolds explained, "Whipping was my talent. I can do it blindfolded too but I wouldn't do that to Jason in case I fuck up...or rather Luke tries to be funny and fuck around."

"Guilty!" Luke called over, watching Reynolds take the whip back from Christian with a deadpan expression as he tied it up expertly.

"I would be happy to teach you, if you wanted?" Reynolds offered bravely, the hint of a smile playing on the bald guard's face.

"I'd like that," Christian grinned, looking over when the Marines cheered suddenly; some naked woman on the screen.

They continued to drink and the more alcohol they consumed the more rowdy they were getting. Christian himself was positively smashed, laughing and joking with the Marines he didn't even know about music. Craig was in a shots competition with Sawyer and seemed to be holding his own, Reynolds watching on in amusement. Ryan, bless him, was already a spewy mess and lying in the bathroom making himself sick.

Christian poked his head in the door and looked down at him, "You alright, Ry?"

"Fine, Chri'san," Ryan slurred, "Jus' 'ine."

He sat up but Christian could tell that his entire world was spinning violently because he couldn't focus on anything and was a good few shades of grey.

"Will you even make it out?" Christian asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah…yeah," Ryan said and offered Christian a very lopsided smile, "I'm good now I've been sick," he promised, "Jus' gotta slooooooow down. Am gonna lose my virginity the night."

"Yeah?" Christian asked, offering Ryan his hand to pull him to his feet. He then went into the sink cabinet where Gail, the goddess that she was, had a collection of unopened tooth brushes and mouth wash. Every bathroom had them, but they rarely got used because their guests rarely spewed and required fresh breath.

Ryan took the hint and gave his teeth and mouth a clean, holding the sink for balance before spitting, "I'm gonna try and lose my virginity," he then decided, cleaning the sink like the good little soul he was, "The alcohol's loosened me up, ya know?"

"I know," Christian laughed and lead him through to the party where the guys were chanting a drinking song and Jason and Luke were downing their dinks.

"We ready to go out?" Craig asked, vodka and coke in hand, "I'm itching to go to a club and dance."

"Yeah," Christian nodded, "I called for a personal limo for the rest of the night; it'll take us anywhere."

"A limo?" Reynolds whistled then jumped quickly out of the way of Luke who choked back up the liquor he and Jason were downing at alarming rates all over the floor.

"Winner!" Jason shouted loudly, flexing his arms. He looked utterly ridiculous in his gimp outfit, absolutely shit faced.

"Jay, we're heading out soon," one of the marines informed him, the big bear grinning.

"Strip club. I want tits," Jason decided, watching Luke coughing and wheezing, "Luke, tits?"

"Tits," Luke agreed, straightening up as much as a drunk man could, "An' pussy! I'm getting ma dick went tonight. Le's go!" Luke shouted now, "Wolf pack!"

He suddenly howled then, the rest of the men including Christian joining in before they all charged through the mansion towards the front door. They piled outside into the awaiting Limo, Jason nipping to the bathroom and Christian lingering for him.

When he looked up the stairs he spotted Ana and waved happily, "Is Teddy good?"

"Teddy's fine, the medicine's helped," Ana laughed, "Phoebe's asleep too. I thought I'd come wave you boys off."

"I'm not too drunk," Christian slurred, watching Ana coming downstairs. Jason came out of the bathroom just then too, rebuttoning his hotpants with difficulty, "Jason, Ana's saying goodnight."

"N'night, Ana," Jason hiccupped, "Thank you for letting us use the reception room," he added.

"It's honestly fine, Jason," Ana smiled, and Christian could do nothing but grin at how beautiful his wife looked. Did he really have to leave her?

"Actually, Jason, could you answer a question for me?" Ana asked, Jason nodding eagerly, "Well, My husband says that you have escaped handcuffs for him before."

"Yup," Jason slurred, leaning on Christian.

Or was Christian leaning on him?

The open door and the cold air had highlighted to Christian just how smashed he really was.

Jason continued, much to Ana's obvious shock, "I've been in the play room an' he's tied me up an' stuff."

"Stuff?" Ana echoed.

"Jealous, Mrs Grey?" Christian flirted, trying to look sexy as he swayed on drunken feet.

"Yeah, jealous?" Jason teased suddenly, Christian bursting out in laughter and hi-fiving his drunken friend. Ana's expression was one of utter shock that Jason would speak to her like that, "I'm joking…I'm joking," Jason added quickly, smiling warmly, "I tol' him that if he's gonna be bringing people in there then he's gotta understand that background checks aren't always enough to pick out the crazies. So he's gotta know how to get out of cuffs and ties and spreader bars in case one of his subs turns out to be a nutter and wants to kill him and he's willingly taken her into a room that's got all sorts of bounding equipment. He can't shout on me if he's got a gag in his mouth. So I taught him how to escape cuffs and stuff."

"Seriously?" Ana laughed then, "You both walked around the red room and you demonstrated…wow."

"The suspension was trickier," Jason laughed now, his face red with the alcohol, "Maybe I can show ya a few tricks?"

"I'd like that-"

"NOPE." Christian shouted loudly, pushing Jason towards the door, "Night, Ana."

"Behave Christian Grey," Ana called, "Have fun honey! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Luke called then, coming back into the foyer to see what was taking them so long.

.

9th December,

22:30 pm,

In queue for the club,

Seattle.

.

"I need a piss," Jason complained for the hundredth time yet, cupping himself through his hot pants.

Luke felt bad for him to an extent but continued to pass him his hip flask of whisky, "Think of something else."

"Like what?" Jason whined, "I gotta piss."

"Why are we even in a queue?" Christian snapped, "I need to pee too."

"Because the bouncers didn't believe you were Christian Grey with a buzzcut," Luke reminded him, Grey having decided to start an argument with the bouncers of his own goddamn club. He didn't seem to understand that club bouncers held the power to make or break your night, a lesson he finally knew.

"I just want to dance," Craig said, stood with his arms around Reynolds who was struggling with the cold, "I hope they play Ariana Grande. Got me walking side to side…"

"I need a piss too," Ryan slurred, looking around, "Can we go up an alley?"

"We'd have to leave our place," Luke pointed out but he could see the big bear was in agony; his kidneys were being pushed to their limit tonight and holding was probably murder on his bladder.

Fine.

"Right, come on lets go round the side of the building. We can just rejoin the queue," he suggested, looking at the Marines, Reynold and Craig, "See you guys inside?"

"Deal," Craig smiled, looking up at Reynolds and stealing a quick kiss.

Luke ushered Ryan, Jason and Christian out of the queue and behind the building, by the fire escape and dumpsters, "Right, piss."

"Oh fuck," Jason moaned loudly as he pissed almost instantly, Ryan copying him and adjusting his stance, "Sorry, guys."

"Don't be sorry," Luke grumbled, "You had to go," he pointed out, deciding to relief himself too as he stood beside Christian, "You alright, Boss?"

"I used to get hit for pissing on the floor as a child," Christian suddenly admitted, Luke staring at him in shock.

Huh.

Good time to bring up the abusive childhood, Boss! Luke thought, shaking his head as he watched Grey struggle to get the flow started.

"Just think of water," Luke said, not honestly too sure how to respond to something so deep, especially from his drunken boss. It seemed wrong to ignore but there was a time and a place to delve into his abused past and on a stag do highly intoxicated was not the time or the place. Maybe tomorrow when Christian was sober and in control of his thoughts, but not tonight.

The bar manager suddenly walked out of the fire escape door with one of the bouncers, pointing angrily at the four pissing men, "Excuse me!?" he shouted furiously, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you know who this building belongs to?"

"It belongs to me," Christian slurred, waving him away, "I can piss on it if I want. Leave the door open for us, Bernie, cause I aint waiting in that queue again. Oh, and we need the VIP section."

"Excuse me-oh, Mr Grey," the manager gasped, nodding quickly, "Of course!"

.

.

"Who's that?" Luke asked over the blaring club music, pointing towards Mia and Mia's friends.

Of course Miss Grey was here, she always seemed to be the very place no one wanted her. Jason had been the one to clock her and he instantly grew defensive and agitated, sitting back down and drinking heavily with the two marines and the gays. Ryan was off spewing again, spoilt with alcohol.

"That's Lily," Christian shouted back, peering over the balcony of the VIP section and studying the snooty girls, "Her oldest friend. Total bitch."

"So is she free game?" Luke called, studying the drunken Grey's response; a solid nod and a push in Lily's direction.

Perfect.

Downing his whisky, Luke waved at his fellow drunk comrades as he scooted past them and towards the stairs. He climbed down quickly, not wanting to lose sight of Lily but also not wanting Mia to grab him before he'd a chance to get to Lily.

Sadly, however, that was not meant to be the case.

Luke felt her before he saw her.

Mia Grey had wrapped her arms around Luke's waist, pulling his body up tight against her own and swaying in time to the music.

"Miss Grey?" Sawyer smirked, recognising her familiar smell.

"Hey hotstuff," Mia purred in his ear, her lips lingering by his lobe and lightly biting. Normally that would do wonders to him if any other woman did it, but not Mia. No, when she did it, it was as sexy as a kiss from Nana Sawyer; not even a wiggle from his cock.

"Hey, gorgeous," Sawyer replied however, ready to destroy Mia's infatuation with him. He turned around in Mia's arms and nodded, "You look alright," he said, not bothering to hide the fact that his drunken eyes had roamed right down the neckline of her tight and revealing dress.

He pulled her in tight against his own body, hands running down her side to her hips. She shivered slightly under his touch before Luke turned her around and pressed her ass directly against his crotch, her back arching against his muscular chest.

The music was blaring, Luke's mouth directly at her ear this time and he was singing lyrics to her; 'Got everyone watching us so baby lets keep it secret. A little bit scandalous but baby don't let them see it. A little less conversation and a little more touch my body cause I'm so into you, into you." Again, she shivered, Luke rolling his hips against her to showcase how fluid his thrusting could be. She gave as good as he was giving, grinding her ass right against his dick. Thankfully his iPhone was huge and in his front pocket because he so was not into this.

What did that say about Mia Grey that he was more aroused by the crazy werewolf fucker than he was dry humping her?

"Go get me a drink?" Luke mumbled against her neck, "Jack and coke."

"Sure thing, Hotstuff," Mia purred, squeezing his ass as she headed past him and to the VIP bar.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luke spotted Jason shaking his head at him from the VIP balcony and Luke knew he was worried his best man was going to fuck his way out of a job.

Oh ye with little faith, Luke winked back at him, turning and heading through the crowded dance floor.

Lily was wearing a mini skirt and a mesh shirt which looked almost see-through it was so fitted. Luke was able to make out the outline of her breasts and nipples, the outfit most certainly not appropriate attire for one of the Grey's close friends to wear. But then, Mia's dress was less than an inch below her ass so really it was a common theme tonight for these rich girls to do what their daddy's wouldn't want them to do.

"Hey," Luke called and saw Lily assessing him instantly, "Look, I'm just gonna take a shot here, but you're stunning. And I know I don't stand a chance but I just wondered if we could dance for a bit?" he had to shout in her ear to be heard over the music, hand loose on her side to hopefully spark some intimacy between them.

"Is this a joke?" Lily shouted back at him.

"No," Luke said, conjuring up as much honesty as he could in his blue-green eyes before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips.

He felt her hesitate and then begin to kiss back, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring their bodies closer. This time around he felt more into it, his hand running down her back and cupping her small backside.

"Lily?!" Mia shouted, Luke and Lily both stopping and turning around to face a furious Mia. Luke fought to hide his smirk, Mia throwing his drink over him. He deserved that and it was honestly worth it to see how angry Mia was.

"That's Ana's sleazy bodyguard, Lily!" Mia shouted, even though a few seconds ago Mia herself wanted to get in his CK briefs.

"Ew!" Lily squeaked and slapped him, "You told me I looked stunning."

"You do," Luke promised Lily, "You're the hottest woman in the room tonight."

Excluding the strippers in the VIP section currently giving JT a good old lap dance that was pretty much the truth.

A truth which didn't sit well with a jealous Mia.

Time to pull out, Luke grinned, kissing Lily's cheek as he hurried to the sanctuary of the other guys before Mia and Lily started war on the dancefloor.

He took his seat beside Craig, Jay-bear getting a face full of ass from the stripper on his lap, Ryan and a couple of the marines also getting shown a good time from the strippers Luke had booked for the night.

"Oh god," Ryan choked and Luke saw Grey watching on with interest.

"You ever had a lap dance before?" Luke asked Grey.

"By a stripper? No," Grey admitted, frowning when one of the marines got up and the stripper grabbed Grey's hand, "No, I'm alright," he assured her.

"Leave him," Jason ordered. Even drunk he was looking out for the big boss.

Luke saw Christian nod in relief and go with Reynolds to the men's room, the bald guard drinking a lot less than the others to keep a more sober eye on Grey even though he was possibly out in the safest group in Seattle.

He was about to go join them when the stripper grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the seat beside Jason and Ryan. The kid's expression was one of pure lust, Jason a little more guarded as his stripper put him through his paces, her legs around his neck at one point.

They would definitely be getting a good tip, Luke thought, Reynolds and Grey returning with a massive tray filled with shots.

"Lets get smashed here then go to the next club!" Grey declared, the businessman totally wrecked and grinning widely. Luke thought it was funny, even funnier when he took a selfie of them all on his mobile phone with ever intention of uploading it to his company Instagram page before Reynolds confiscated his mobile…

.

10th December,

02:55 am,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate

Seattle.

.

Ana woke with a start, hearing the sound of very male, very drunk, voices.

One of those there was no disputing was her husband's.

"We killed Jason," Ryan was panicking.

What?

"No no, he's fine," Christian slurred, "Jason wake up."

"Urgh-urp!"

"Shit not on the carpet!" Christian huffed, "Reynolds gotta get a bucket."

"We should call an am-bul-ance," Sawyer tried to say, having to announce the word slowly.

Ana grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it over her flannel pyjamas, going downstairs to investigate. She smelt beer and whisky even before she saw the men.

Fucking hell.

She was horrified by the state of the men. Absolutely horrified.

Luke was topless -wasn't he always?- with lipstick marks all over his body. He'd numbers written on his chest, a giant penis drawn on his abs arising from the waistband of his skinny jeans.

Ryan was wearing a t shirt which was stained in alcohol and...pizza? The man had brought his pizza into the house too and was munching away despite 'Having killed Jason'. Food trumped murder apparently. When he turned around, Ana saw one of the men had put a paper advertisement on his back;

'Looking for woman to take virginity. Must be fit. Preferably likes superheroes. Double D's minimum. Ugly women need not apply'

Then there was also his actual phone number. Ana couldn't believe they'd done that to poor Ryan.

Reynolds was perhaps the closest thing to sober in the room, the Marines nowhere to be seen. Craig, too, seemed a little more in control which was good because her husband was one step away from falling over drunk.

Jason was laying in the fetal position, clutching his torso tightly. He'd been sick all over the sofa and the floor as well as the coffee table. He'd also no shirt, just those god awful leather hot pants which barely covered him in this position.

Ana knelt down beside him not of the firing line, "Jason, can you hear me?" she called, stroking his hair despite the fact that there was vomit in that too. God they'd destroyed him.

They'd actually killed poor Jason.

"No," was his response, which made Ana laugh a little; he clearly had heard her.

"Jason, it's Ana. Do you want me to get Gail?" she tried again, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"No," he responded and scrunched up his face, "Sleep."

"Do you want to sleep here?" Ana asked him, unable to stop herself from smiling. She'd never seen the man this drunk before. He was adorable really, their big bear totally out for the count.

"No," was his response again then he was sick again on the sofa in front of him. It was just liquid though so Ana wasn't overly bothered. They'd plastic protectors still on all the sofas since Teddy was only just potty trained so there was no damage to the expensive fabric.

"Do you want your own bed?" she attempted now, since he didn't want to sleep where he was.

Of course, his answer was "No." again.

Yeah they weren't going to be moving him any time soon.

She saw he was holding his torso which worried her, afraid he'd further damaged himself. However she was certain he was just sick with alcohol.

Ana shook her head, turning back to look at the group of inebriated men who all were that little bit more sheepish now Ana was on the scene, "Right, bed. You can all stay here in the guest rooms. There's no point waking and worrying Gail or organising taxis. Go on. Green wing."

"I'll go to my bed," Christian smiled, nodding happily.

"No, you're sleeping with your beer buddies tonight," Ana grumbled, "You smell like a brewery and vomit. I'm not sleeping beside you like this. Go."

"You can share with me, Chris'an," Ryan slurred, climbing the stairs on his hands and knees because he was so fucking wrecked that stairs were just lethal.

Luke was no better, thankfully Reynolds was able to push him up the stairs, Craig following on with Christian in tow, leaving Ana with the drunken Taylor.

"Oh Taylor," Ana tut, lifting his big head into her lap and holding the bucket for him. She cleaned up his face and hair with a wash cloth, trying to make him feel comfortable. The sofa had been easy enough to clean; a wipe was all that was needed really.

Jason groaned, face buried in Ana's lap as he attempted to sleep whilst Ana stroked his hair and held the bucket.

Gail was going to kill them.

As the hours passed, Ana realised that soon the kids would be awake for the day. Truly, this was not how she imagined spending her morning, she realised, comforting a very sickly bodyguard.

A bodyguard who'd not only saved her husband's life but had saved Phoebe's too.

Sitting with him now was not a hardship, she owed the man her family's life.

After a solid three hours of sleeping, Jason finally stirred.

"Hey, sleepy head," Ana smiled, "You going to be sick again?"

"Pee," Jason suddenly said, sitting up with a massive amount of effort.

"You need to pee?" Ana echoed, catching him when he stood up and stumbled, "Come on. Toilet now." She instructed, carrying him almost under her arm to the nearest bathroom when she watched him heading into the cloak room originally.

The man was so inebriated that he'd have pissed in there, she was sure, remembering Kate's drunken ex Michael who's pissed on their floor one night in college because he'd thought he was in the bathroom.

She helped Jason with those god awful gimp shorts, glad he'd his boxers underneath, and left him to do his business whilst she went to check on the other drunks. She was half way up the stairs when she heard an almighty BANG and the sound of things falling off the shelf.

Huh.

"Jason? Are you okay?" she asked, slowly opening the bathroom door to find Jason in his boxers on the floor, kicking off his gimp shorts. He managed to wriggle out of them with an immense amount of drunken effort, chucking them into the tub.

Carefully, Ana helped him up and into the living room, watching him stumbling around as he tried to make his way about, bewildered and lost. He didn't seem to know where he was.

"Are you okay?" Ana called, watching him stare at her hard, trying to work out who she was.

It was impossible not to laugh at him, Ana realised, hiding her smirk, "Do you want to sleep?"

Jason nodded then, finally beginning to understand what she was saying.

"Come on upstairs. You can sleep there," Ana assured him, taking his hand, "Just up here."

"You very pretty," Jason slurred, taking the steps one at a time with Ana's help, "Not Gail but pretty."

"Thank you, I think," Ana chuckled, getting him up and on the landing safely. She led him through to the first door where she found Ryan, Luke and Christian all drunkenly passed out on the super king bed. She was about to take Jason to an empty room but he'd already walked over to the bed and climbed over the 'lads', passing out with his head on Christian's thigh, laying over Ryan who barely moved.

"Night, boys," Ana called, leaving the light on and the bathroom door open for them as she went to give the living room a really good vomit clean up.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N; doing longer chapters now! Eager to get this finished because I'm losing motivation with it a little haha. Next chapter will hopefully be the last if all goes to plan!

.

Chapter forty three

.

10th December,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate

Seattle.

.

Ana was exhausted from dealing with Jason &Co in the early hours but was thankful that Teddy had slept through the night soundly. He was exhausted but getting over his chesty cough for sure, Ana tucking him in as she double checked him before going to get Phoebe ready.

Dr Flynn was coming to the house for her since she was otherwise going to have to cancel her meeting with Teddy being ill. She changed Phoebe's bum, freshened her up and then fed her easily enough, hopeful that today Phoebe would be a little more settled for at least a few hours. Ana had just gotten her baby to burp when she heard Flynn knocking on the front door.

"Flynn," Ana called as she answered, Phoebe against her chest, "Thank you so much for coming."

"It's okay, Mrs Grey," Flynn smiled, "How is Teddy?"

"He's doing better," Ana replied as she led the Doctor through to second living room. It was smaller than the family room and really only ever used when they had guests. Teddy wasn't allowed to play in here either so the room was usually immaculate.

"There's a lot going round. I've had three clients cancel because they've got the Norovirus," Flynn said, making small talk as he took his seat, "Touch wood, I'm not a carrier, huh?"

"I hope not," Ana agreed, laying Phoebe down in the Moses basket that Ana had brought into the room earlier in preparation for Flynn's visit, "I do appreciate you took the time out of your day to drive out here, Flynn."

"It's no problems, Ana," Flynn said with an honest smile, "Kids get sick. I appreciate that. And I'm also glad you suggested this; I think it's important to endeavour to keep appointments when it comes to mental health. Encourages stability I believe. And it's polite on the patients who could have had the slot," he concluded as he opened his note pad.

Ana placed her own Thought Journal on the table, sitting Phoebe so she could study Flynn a little more. She was going to be a man eater, Ana was realising; Phoebe always seemed that little more settled with Christian, Luke, Ray, Elliot, Carrick and Reynolds. Yesterday she'd settled for Jason almost instantly. Heck, even Teddy made little Phoebe calm down and watch on curiously.

At first, Ana believed that it was because Phoebe hated her, Ana's PPD making her paranoid to her failures at comforting her crying baby girl. For the last few weeks she'd written exactly that in her thought diary and every time she met Flynn they would talk about how irrational a belief that was to have; Ana was doing everything she could to keep her baby safe, warm, fed and ultimately provided for…but babies cry and some babies cry more.

Ana hadn't believed it until Gail moved back into the cottage and also struggled to keep Miss Grey happy. Kate had also struggled when she and Elliot had come round a few days ago with Ava. Even Grace couldn't prevent crocodile tears and she was a paediatrician! Seeing other women struggle to calm Phoebe down had provided the definitive evidence Ana had needed; Flynn was right, Phoebe didn't hate Ana, she just seemed to have a preference to the men in her life.

Grace had explained that some babies, although admittedly it was rare, could have a preference to one parent, though normally that occurred in older babies, Phoebe was still a little young. It was heartbreaking and a little irritating how Ana would be Phoebe's primary carer yet she barely received the eye contact Christian or even Luke Fucking Sawyer got. Grace reckoned that Phoebe associated Ana's warmth and soft tones with comfort but Christian and the other men in Phoebe's life all had lower tones and smelt completely different so were probably more of an interest and fun. That theory would explain why Phoebe would look over in the direction of any male voice in the room yet continue to ignore Ana.

With that theory in place, and reviewing the evidence Ana had witnessed herself, she was confident now that she wasn't failing her daughter. In fact, Ana felt as though she'd shaken free from that horrible gloomy cloud that had been fogging up her mind since Phoebe's birth; she could think rationally again, able to logically process what she needed to do. There were challenging times, like yesterday, but that was normal for all parents with two young children, Ana was sure.

"So how's this week been?" Flynn asked.

"It's been really good, John," Ana smiled and let out a sigh, "It's been beyond good actually. It's been…normal. Christian and I took Phoebe and Teddy out for the first time as a family the day after our last session. We actually took them to the harbour to have lunch on the boat. It was the perfect, normal day."

"I'm glad," Flynn said with that honest twinkle in his eyes again. He nodded down at Phoebe, "How'd this little one take it? First time on a boat and all."

Ana looked down at Phoebe who was staring on at John with those big beady eyes. She cracked a little smile and wriggled both her hands when Flynn made a silly face.

"Oh she was just the same as ever; challenging. She cried for Christian to hold her, then she cried for me to feed her but then cried the minute I burped her for her father again. She's been the polar opposite from Teddy; he was such an easy and quiet baby," Ana laughed, "Although Pheebs and I are having a few moments here and there. Where you cuddle mommy without crying for daddy, aren't we Phoebe?" she said, but her daughter was too intrigued by the doctor to even acknowledge that her mother was speaking.

"How do you feel when she is crying for Christian or," John looked at the list Ana had given him a few sessions ago of all the men who Phoebe would settle for instantly, "for Christian et al," he decided on.

"It honestly isn't a big deal. It's annoying in the sense that, excuse me, my breasts ache from feeding her. Like I'm not appreciated, but I've noticed now that it's not just me she doesn't settle for," Ana explained, "Christian's mother believes it's because Phoebe's got her father's curiosity and so when she hears deep voices and smells masculine scents she's instantly interested. She smiled for me two days ago though," Ana admitted, smiling brightly at Phoebe, "My first solo smile too. Usually it's because I'm sat beside Christian. But this time she smiled at me when I was putting her gloves on."

"That's fantastic, Ana," Flynn nodded eagerly, no doubt seeing the change in Ana himself. She certainly felt different since she'd begun seeking help for her post baby blues. She felt mature, almost, like she could successfully manage to be there for both Teddy and Phoebe in a way she hadn't thought possible a few weeks ago.

They continued with their session, the atmosphere being rather informal and calm. Flynn told Ana how he and his wife were going to Spain for Christmas, chasing the sun, but promised he'd always have his cell phone with him.

Ana had handed over her thought diary and together they worked through the negative thoughts she'd noted, discussing the situational factors which had created those thoughts. It was definitely noticeable that there was a distinct lack of negative thoughts written now, Ana's overall attitude being positive and eager; her daughter was healthy, her husband was home and alive, her little Teddy Bear was getting excited for his first Christmas which he understood who Santa was. Everything was falling into place and that showed, apparently, in her thought Journal.

"Keep doing what you're doing, Ana," Flynn smiled, opening a small leather-bound diary which he pulled from the breast pocket of his jacket, "I think we could maybe schedule an appointment for after the new year, Ana," he explained, "The progress you're making with this therapy is fantastic, and I have every confidence that you will be able to go a little longer between sessions."

"I agree, Flynn," Ana said, yawning behind her hand as she averted her eyes down to Phoebe.

"Late night?" Flynn joked as he went through the appointments he had available. Winter was a tough time for mental health, Ana knew how busy he was around the holiday period.

"It was Jason Taylor's bachelor party," Ana nodded, then realised Flynn probably didn't know Jason as anything but 'Taylor', "You know, Christian's-"

"-bodyguard," Flynn smiled, "I know Taylor well; we play football for the men's 30+ team down by the harbour every Sunday morning. I'm invited to the reception actually," he continued before looking up when Phoebe yelled for attention.

Jason and Flynn played football together?

It wasn't the weirdest thing she'd heard but it was certainly close. Maybe Christian would like to start doing a team sport? He seemed to be enjoying being 'one of the guys', and considering what he'd been through it was apparently good for his mental health. Maybe soccer or football or even lacrosse would give him the ability to make more friends? It was an odd thought but Ana realised as she thought about it, that she would go see Kate or Mia whenever she wanted a night off, or even her team of girls at work. Christian had his brother and that was it. At the moment he'd become overly familiar with Jason and Ryan, and even Sawyer and Reynolds to an extent, but that wouldn't last; Jason was too professional to let it last.

"Well it was Jason's stag do," Ana explained, "They were all completely wrecked. I don't think I've seen Christian so drunk."

"Did they have a good night at least?" Flynn smiled.

"I hope so," Ana laughed, "Jason was so ill with alcohol so I'll be honest I don't know how the others were really. I was focused on making sure Jason wasn't going to die. He released himself out of hospital early in Germany so really he should have been more sensible…or at least his buddies should have kept a closer eye on him. I'll wait to hear their side of the story before I lecture them," she chuckled, "Gail's going to murder them all when she hears."

"Ah, it's all a bit of fun. I barely remember my Stagger," Flynn laughed then, "We were in London for it, where my family all are still," he explained, "The guys dressed me up as a Maid and we went to a few of our local pubs. It was a really good night but I ended up in hospital; I walked out in front of a taxi, relatively sober I'll add."

Ana watched as Flynn tapped his knee, "I have nerve damage in my left knee now. It was certainly eventful; my father was there. The Taxi driver got into a lot of trouble for it though; he was doing fifty in a thirty zone and didn't stop before coming round a junction, which was where he hit me. Rhian was so angry. They didn't know if I'd be able to walk by my wedding day," he laughed, "Good times! So what about January the second?"

Ana liked Flynn, feeling incredibly at ease in her presence and smiling as he spoke in that curious English accent. She cast her eyes down and saw that Phoebe, too was watching him with that curious twinkle; she'd never heard an English accent before and was totally enthralled.

"January would be perfect, Flynn," Ana smiled, "In your office."

"Fantastic," Flynn nodded then leant over and tickled Phoebe's feet, "She's so like her father; watchful and taking everything in, huh?"

"Oh god yes," Ana laughed, "Teddy looks like Christian but he's definitely more like me. Phoebe looks like me but I'm already seeing little traits of Christian in her."

"Think you'll stop at two?" Flynn asked curiously.

"Yes," Ana nodded, "I think so. We've one of each now. Maybe in the future but right now I think we're both satisfied to just have the two." She scooped Phoebe out of her Moses basket, surprised that she didn't whine, and led Flynn out towards the front door, "Thanks again for coming out here, Flynn."

"It's not a problem," Flynn nodded, "I hope Teddy feels better soon. And the other men," he grinned, waving at Phoebe before heading off to his parked Mercedes.

"How's Master Grey?" Gail asked Ana, the little house keeper looking up when Ana came through from seeing Flynn out. She was exhausted and in need of some breakfast, no thanks to those drunkards coming home in such a state and keeping her up. God she'd never been more thankful of Gail making her a cup of tea.

"He's still zonked out," Ana said, "The doctor couldn't give him any antibiotics because it's viral, not bacterial," she explained then took a deep sip of her cuppa, "But he recommended a few things so I picked them up yesterday and they seem to have worked. He perked up a little when Christian came home from work but he fell asleep after his dinner, just before they all went out for Jason's bachelor party."

"Poor little man," Gail smiled sympathetically, "There's so many bugs going around."

"I'm just glad he's getting better," Ana admitted, "I would hate him ill over Christmas. It's the first Christmas that he's sort of aware of what's going on, you know? He wakes up every morning asking if Santa came early and he's worried Santa would forget about his Paw Patrol rug he wants."

Gail smiled once more at that, "I'll make him his favourite lunch when he wakes. Put it on his Paw Patrol plate, see if that'll rouse him a little."

"Thank you, Gail," Ana nodded and then fixed her with a fond smile, "You know exactly how to cheer him up. He'll love that."

Silence fell between the two women then and Ana knew Gail wanted to ask about her husband's stag do, no doubt worried as to why he hadn't come home to her like he'd planned. But there was certain protocol between a husband and wife and that was never to ask what went down on their two respective party nights.

But before Ana could even give Gail a vague comment, Reynolds walked into the kitchen via the French doors, dressed in his running gear. Considering the state of the men last night, Ana was pleasantly surprised to see that Reynolds had been up early and running whilst she'd met with Flynn.

"Mrs Grey," Reynolds said, as politely as ever, then turned to Gail, "Mornin' Gail."

"Good morning, Reynolds," both women said in sync, before Gail frowned as she studied his face, "Do you have a black eye?"

"Oh, uhhhh yeah," Reynolds laughed nervously and looked towards Ana. She was shocked by just how dark his eye was; Ana hadn't seen anything the night before although she'd been more concerned for Jason at the time, "Last night was good on the whole but there was…a little bit of a complication."

"What happened?" Gail asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"They should be," Reynolds nodded, "You're not really supposed to discuss the Stag so…"

"Reynolds," Ana frowned, "What happened?"

"There was a fight between Jason's old Marine friends and Jonathan Ryans, Ma'am," Reynolds said.

Adorable Boy Scout Ryan was in a fight with the marines? Ana often forgot that Ryan was former US Ranger, but even then she couldn't imagine her Ryan hurting a fly.

"Is he okay?" Gail demanded, Ryan like a son to her and Jason.

"He'll have a shiner too," Reynolds said, "Craig tried to break the fight up; it was the three marines against Ryan…but then one of them, the one who's a Trucker now? He called Craig a faggot and then I lost my temper," he looked directly at Ana now, "That's something which doesn't happen often, Ma'am, I must assure you."

"Honestly?!" Gail scoffed, "Reynolds, I am so so sorry for those men. I've no idea why Jason still hangs around with them; they're disgusting and so shallow minded-"

"Gail, they're entitled to their opinion of me, just like I have of them," Reynolds said with a shrug, "I wouldn't normally join a fight but one of them shoved Craig and I saw red."

"Where was Jason?" Gail asked, "Please tell me he stopped the fight?"

Both Ana and Reynolds shared a look now, Reynolds the one who turned back to face Gail.

"Jason was pacing himself all night, Gail. He knew his limits and drank plenty here but didn't actually drink much out and told us just to buy him soft drinks for the rest of the night. I think he had a few beers and a shot but really considering it was his stag do he was behaving," Reynolds explained, "Then he started to get worse and worse and eventually Christian-uh, Mr Grey, took a sip of one of his drinks and realised that the marines had been buying him whisky and cola. Strong stuff. Mr Grey reckons it was triple measures of cheap bourbon. They thought it was funny when Sawyer confronted them."

"They were spiking his drink?" Gail gasped, "Is he okay? Is he upstairs?"

"Yes, he's in the guest wing," Ana said now, "I stayed up with him until he was a little more coherent and then put him to bed with the others. He's okay, I checked on them all this morning."

"That's how the fight started; Ryan overheard the Marines calling Luke a pussy for 'mothering' Jason and Ryan picked the fight. Three against one until me and Craig jumped in," Reynolds explained, "Ryan's wrist'll need another looking over I think. It was hard to tell, he was so drunk he wasn't feeling the pain."

"Couldn't he taste the whisky in his drink?" Ana quizzed but both Gail and Reynolds shook their heads.

"No, Ana, his sense of taste is off right now," Gail explained, "He can't taste a thing just yet."

"Oh," Ana said, looking at Gail herself, "He was in a real state when he came home, Gail. I asked if he wanted me to get you or even take him to hospital but all he could say was 'no'," she explained, laughing weakly, "He fell in the bathroom but he got back up okay and walked it off and I was able to coax him into going and sleeping with the others."

"Well," Gail said, looking at the skinny Reynolds, "I better get some bacon in you all; help you sober up."

"Bacon sounds divine, Gail," Reynolds smiled, "I'm just going to go to the security room. I was checking the fence perimeter while I was running. Oh, Mrs Grey," Reynolds called, turning around and walking back over to them, "I forgot to say but I confiscated Mr Grey's phone." Reynolds informed Ana then went over to the locked kitchen cupboard where Christian kept the keys to all of his cars. Jason had spares in the security room but Christian liked having his own in easy reach.

The bodyguard pulled out her husband's phone, Ana shocked to see it now had a large crack on the screen.

"Why did you feel the need to do that?" Ana asked, aware that for security reasons it was important Christian always had his phone within reach.

"He wanted to upload a video of himself, Jason, Sawyer, Ryan to one of the company social media accounts. One where all of them are singing...Get Low."

"Get Low?" Ana repeated, looking over when a very bruised Ryan limped into the kitchen, singing.

"Get low get low, to the window! To the wall. Till the sweat drops down my bal-"

"Coffee, Ryan?" Gail interrupted, bringing over a fresh pot.

"Yes please, Gail," Ryan smiled and Ana watched as the younger guard slowly sat at the coffee bar, uninvited. Not that Ana would have said 'no' but it was odd for the staff to make themselves at home like this in the main mansion.

She studied him now, noticing how bruised his face was from taking on three marines, delicately cradling his arm to his naked chest, which was also a little bruised.

He was still smiling, looking adorable as always dressed in jeans alone; he was topless no doubt because he'd done further damage to his wrist and it was feeling fragile.

"I think I owe you an apology, Gail," Ryan nodded, his voice ever so slightly slurring still, "Jason got super drunk. I thought he'd stopped drinking but those three marines were tricking him into triple whisky. I told them off though."

"Sawyer told them off," Reynolds corrected, "You started singing 'In the Navy', made seamen jokes then went on to question their sexual orientation. And you told them that Marines eat Crayons for some reason. Really, you deserved the punch. Luke was getting annoyed at you; SEALs are Navy too, idiot."

"Did I?" Ryan said, looking utterly guilt ridden. Considering the man was ex ranger he was usually very kind, Ana thought, "I'm so sorry man. I hope I wasn't offensive to you or Craig?"

"Not at all," Reynolds assured Ryan with a smile, "I thought it was funny. I'll take you to hospital to check up on your wrist in an hour."

"Thanks," Ryan smiled and sipped his coffee, "I might need you to help me get my shirt on. Or even just to button it over my arm. I'm not gonna get it through the sleeve alone."

"I'm not complaining with the current view," Gail whistled, and Ana had to agree, "However, it's winter Ryan. Here," the house keeper said, placing a warm fuzzy towel over the man's shoulders, "straight from the tumble drier."

"Thank you, Gail," Ryan smiled, "Sorry for getting drunk like that."

"Ryan…after what you, Mr Grey and Jason have gone through…I think we all expected you weren't going to hold back," Gail said, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and thank you for sticking up for my husband. Now I better get this bacon on the go. If any of the others are alive, that is."

.

Meanwhile, upstairs…

.

Jason was surprisingly not dead.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the back of his boss's stubbly head. He heard him snoring too, a sound Jason had become familiar with in his many years shadowing Mr Grey. Occasionally, though admittedly rarely, they'd had to share a twin room in their travels. Usually the hotel who dared double book Christian Grey wouldn't survive much longer in the business world but in those rare times, Jason had learnt to identify the sound of his Boss sleeping. And he was most certainly sleeping right now. Heck, must have been a deep sleep too cause Grey was snoring.

God, his head was spinning. In Jason's arms he also realised he was cradling a well-used sick bowl; thank God even drunk he knew where to aim and be sick through the night otherwise his boss would have been playing splash guard for guest room carpet.

Why was everything still spinning?

Jason groaned.

He closed his eyes again quickly because the room was spinning badly and it was making his stomach woozy and his head fuzzy. Desperately he tried not to be sick again, not now that he was a little more awake. But try as he might, he couldn't help it and retched up in the bucket, the smell of the damn thing enough to have him throwing up all over again.

What the fuck had happened to him?

"It's okay," Sawyer cooed sleepily behind him.

Jason realised that his best friend, his goddamn best man, was directly behind Jason, spooning him with his large arm wrapped around Jason's waist. Their feet were bloody intertwined too. Or at least he hoped that was Luke's feet. What if it was that Christian Grey's feet? Oh fuck, Jason didn't even know where he was, let alone who's feet were stroking his.

Luke rubbed his abs gently to try and soothe Jason. It was queer as fuck, Jason thought, but unbelievably comfortable when he was so ill with alcohol. Plus the room was cold and Luke was like lying next to an oven.

He settled back, feeling a lot less dizzy now he'd been sick again, feeling Sawyer pull him up tight against his slightly smaller frame.

"Better?" Luke asked with a mumble, stroking Jason's abs lazily.

"Yup," was all Jason could say, still drunk by the looks of things. The best thing he could do was close his eyes and attempt to sleep, his best man taking complete care of him.

"I've got morning wood," Luke admitted, not that that was news to Jason, he could feel it, "But I'm too lazy to tuck it away. So don't get weird with me."

"Understood." Jason nodded, laying his head back on the pillow and nearly passing out again.

Wait.

Wait a second.

His eyes shot open and looked at Christian again.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Fuck sake, his boss was in his bed with him.

Fuck!

"Luke, Grey's in our bed," Jason frowned.

"Yeah, he also farted earlier and Ryan had to leave the room," Luke mumbled, "Now shhh, I'm still shitfaced."

"Fuck, Luke, that's our boss," Jason pressed.

"Not last night, not this morning. He's Christian until we all sober up," Luke mumbled, "Now are you gonna shut up or am I gonna have to go find Craig to spoon with?"

Jason scooted closer to Luke, lengthening the distance between himself and his drunk sleeping boss. Luke wrapped him up in his warm embrace and was snoring against his shoulder in seconds whilst all Jason could do was try and remember what the hell happened last night and why the fuck he'd managed to let himself get so drunk.

Gail was going to throttle him.

.

An hour later…

.

Ana was going through the pictures on Christian's phone, curious to see how her husband had gotten on with the security guards. She was particularly interested to watch the video he'd attempted to upload before the level headed Reynolds had confiscated Christian's phone.

A lot of them were blurry, obstructed by the neon lighting and made hazy by the blurred bodies, and Ana had to laugh at her husband's drunken photography skills. He'd captured loads of Reynolds and Craig, a couple decent but most of them weren't great. There were a few of Ryan being spoken to by a few ladies who appeared to be on a Hen Party and then the next couple after that were the guys merging the stag do with these women they'd found. Christian had taken two decent selfies of himself with Jason and Sawyer but sadly one of them had been taken while all three men were at the urinal trough.

"Oh Christian," Ana smiled, glad to see her husband smiling brightly and clearly enjoying himself.

She decided she'd get some of the better ones printed for Jason, like she was doing for Gail's hen party, and collaborate them into a book for the couple to look back on. There certainly were a good few which would print nicely and Jose would be able to edit where needed.

"Oh," Ana laughed, watching a six second long video of Ryan and Luke performing a little strip number for the hen party. She blushed red and skipped, laughing once more at the pictures Christian had taken of the group in a Strip Club, Jason in particular making himself at home. She was sure Gail wouldn't like any of those ones printed, especially when the woman on Jason's lap stripped out of everything but her heels. Yikes, even Reynolds had gotten a dance…

The next video was one of a very drunken group of men, Jason and Reynolds the only two who looked somewhat coherent. One of the marines had come to the table with a tray of drinks, the music so loud that Ana barely heard the group speaking in the club.

'This one just coke?' Jason shouted.

The Marine nodded and Ana saw him laughing as Jason drank what was most probably the triple whisky and coke unbeknownst to him. Poor soul.

'Hey guys!' Christian then called, and all the men looked up towards the camera then began singing loudly as a unit; 'To the windooooow, to the wall, till the sweat drips down my balls, all these bitches crawl!'

'I'm gonna upload this to GEH twitter,' Christian then said.

'Sir, can I borrow your phone to phone my dad?' Reynolds then asked, and quickly took the phone and turned off the camera.

"Oh, Christian," Ana laughed hard, surprised to see that her husband had somehow managed to reclaim his phone from Reynolds and had taken more photos of the last club, Jason vomiting in the bathroom and Luke trying to help him.

The next video Ana watched was of Christian once more, lazily munching a portion of chips from a takeaway joint. The Christian Grey had bought drunk snacks.

'Hey, Ana, I jus' though' I should say that I have had a splendiferous time tonight,' her husband slurred, giving the camera that flawless smile, 'Jus' in case I forget to say tomorrow but I love you an' I'm so proud an' I've had a great time. Jus' eaten cheese fries. Cheapest meal I've ever bought but it's so gooood. I'll try an save some for you,' he slurred, 'I'll put 'em in the microwave to keep them warm.'

Ana got up then and walked over to the microwave where, fucking hell, she found a polystyrene packet with half a portion of cheesy fries. She laughed and un-paused the video, laughing as her husband lazily ate.

'Don' tell Reynolds but I sneaked my phone outta his pocket. Shhhhh. Jason's sick. I thin' one of those older guys, Trucker, was buyin' him whisky instead of cola. Luke's tryin' to get Jason to stand but I'm okay and I didn't freak out when the stripper touched my shoulder. Progress!' Christian declared and gave the camera a thumbs up, looking utterly adorable, Ana couldn't believe it. He was so smiley and her heart fluttered a little as she watched him; even drunk out his mind, he'd thought of her and left her a little video.

Suddenly, Christian looked up and Ana could hear shouting in the background, watching as began shouting, 'Oi! Let go of Ryan you prick! Luke?'

'What? When did you get your phone back,' Reynolds huffed, taking Christian's phone a final time.

Well that looked eventful, Ana thought, laughing as she put the phone down and smiled when Gail came through into the living room, "Mrs Grey, there's bacon, egg, sausage and beans sitting on the stove if you're hungry. I'm going to go wake up those men of ours and see if they're up to eating so I'd recommend getting your share first."

"Thanks, Gail," Ana smiled, getting up and heading into the kitchen. She got a plate of bacon and toast, topping up her tea before looking up when a very green Luke Sawyer made an appearance, a black eyed Craig in tow, "Hello, guys! How was last night?"

"Good," Luke gulped, sitting at the table and sinking his head into his hands. Craig looked no better but at least he came to the island to fill his plate, Reynolds coming out of the security room for breakfast and Ryan joining him.

"You look like shit," Ana commented to her bodyguard.

"I feel it," Luke agreed, gulping again before shaking his head and standing quickly, making a run to the sink where he was sick.

Sick in her sink.

He was lucky Christian didn't see that, or Gail for that matter, Ana watching as Luke ran the tap laying his head against the chrome drying board, "Urgh, I'm going to the staff quarters," he decided, cleaning up after himself with Reynolds help, "Night," he mumbled, scurrying away through the security door.

"More bacon for me," Ryan grinned, taking the bacon and hash brown Craig had put on Luke's plate, "How's the Tedster, Mrs Grey?"

"He's doing better, Ryan, thank you," Ana smiled, "How's everyone feeling?"

"Great," Reynolds and Ryan said in unison, Craig not looking so hot either.

"I'll take everyone home in an hour, I'll be good to drive," Reynolds said as he sipped his coffee, "Ryan I'll drop you off at the hospital."

"Thanks, Reynolds," Ryan smiled, looking up when Gail came through.

"Mr Grey and Taylor will not be joining us for late breakfast," she announced, "Neither man is feeling well enough. Both are in the Green wing, Mrs Grey…although it is a sorry sight."

"Thank you, Gail," Ana laughed, Gail always a little more professional with an audience. Ana preferred her more relaxed but understood her need to be seen as more formal in front of the other staff, "I think a lazy day is what's needed. Please, take the afternoon off. I would imagine Mr Taylor will need you more than I will, today."

"Thank you, Mrs Grey," Gail smiled, sitting down with her own coffee and toast, "I believe the same of Mr Grey," she added, Ana laughing hard.

.

Later that afternoon…

15:40,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate

Seattle.

Ana watched as Christian cuddled up with his sickly son, both Grey men cosy in their nest of heavy throws and pillows. They were all sitting in the Family Room, Phoebe feeding in Ana's arms in the sofa across the room whilst the boys watched Paw Patrol, of course.

Christian had a lot of Puppy Adventures to catch up on and Teddy was putting him through his paces this afternoon.

"Daddy, that Everest," Teddy declared, still choked up but ultimately sounding a hell of a lot better.

"Is he?" Christian yawned, dozing off with his head on Teddy's.

"She, Daddy. She purple," Teddy laughed, and coughed, picking up his juice and drinking when he caught Ana's eye; he knew he needed to drink plenty water to get better. The doctor had told him so.

"Oh, She," Christian corrected himself.

"Gosh, Daddy, you're so silly," Ana teased, her hungover husband flipping her off behind Teddy's line of sight, "Don't you know the pup's names at all?"

"Of course I do," Christian grumbled, still incredibly hungover, "There's Everest…and the flying one. Oh, Skye," he said, scratching his stubble, "Uh, there's…Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma and, uh, Ricky?"

"Rocky," Teddy laughed, kissing Christian's jaw, "Well done Daddy."

"Thank you, Teddy," Christian said, looking over at Ana and sticking his tongue out at her playfully.

"Oh, Mr Grey," Ana said then suddenly squeaked when Phoebe caught Ana's skin with her sharp fingernails, "Ow, Miss Grey! Mummy's going to need to cut your finger nails," she mumbled, looking over at Christian, "She scratched my boob."

"Sucks to be you," Christian replied then, pulling Teddy in closer, "So, Teddy, remind Daddy what you want from Santa? Was it….vegetables?"

"No!" Teddy exclaimed, looking up at his dad and grinning, "Paw Patrol!"

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted Disney Princess?" Christian teased, picking up a tissue and wiping his son's snotty nose.

"No!" Teddy laughed, "I'm a boy!"

"Boys can like Disney Princess," Christian nodded, "Taylor likes it."

As if on cue, a very green looking Taylor appeared at the Family Room door, "You called, Mr Grey?"

"I was just telling Teddy how you like Disney Princess, Taylor," Christian said with a straight face.

Ana knew he was trying to be funny, wanting to wind Teddy and Taylor both up. But Taylor only smirked and looked over to where Ana was feeding Christian's daughter, "Mr Grey, Teddy…I adore Disney Princess. As most fathers and brothers with daughters and sisters do. When Phoebe is a little older, I can lend you Sophie's own DVDs?" he offered, "Beauty and the Beast is a personal favourite."

"Mine too, Taylor," Ana grinned, laughing at Christian and Teddy's faces as they both slowly looked over at the bundle of pink in Ana's arms. The bundle of pink who'd instantly looked over in interest when she heard Taylor's deep voice.

"Mr Grey, I'm going to go to my cottage now," Jason said, obviously back to all forms of professionalism now that he was able to stand up straight, "I just wanted to apologise for any inconvenience I may have caused."

"No inconvenience at all," Christian assured him, "There's no rush to return to work either, Taylor. Don't push your body."

They both shared a look of amusement there, both men aware that Jason had pushed himself far beyond his body's limits the previous night, no thanks to the Marines taking the mick with his drinks orders.

"Thank you, Sir," Jason nodded, "Good night, Teddy. Good night Ana, Phoebe."

"N'night, Tay'wor!" Teddy called, sounding choked still.

When they heard the door close, Ana burped Phoebe then got her ready to be put down for a nap before coming to join her sickly boys on the sofa. It didn't take long for Teddy to fall asleep between his cosy parents, snoring through his stuffy nose.

"So, how are you feeling, Christian?" Ana asked as she brushed Teddy's hair from his little red face.

"Tired but better," Christian said, still watching goddamn Paw Patrol.

"I watched the video," Ana smiled, "You looked like you were enjoying yourself. I've never known you to drink that much. Is there…do you feel like you need to talk about something though? I was thinking about it earlier. I mean, I don't want to presume you were drinking heavily because of what happened in that country but I mean, I," Ana huffed and shook her head, "What I mean is, I'm glad you had fun but I was worried you'd maybe been drinking to try and…cope with what happened to you, Jason and Ryan."

"You think I'm drinking as a coping mechanism for some sort of PTSD?" Christian asked, clearly struggling to understand Ana's ramblings and mutterings.

"Yes," Ana replied, watching her husband curiously. He tensed a little at the question and his eyes almost clouded over, "If there's anything you want to talk about, I just want you to know that I'm here, okay?"

Christian hesitated for a moment, thinking of his next words. His eyes focused on the Gin and Tonic Ana had made him at his request which he realised was why she was asking if he was using alcohol as a coping mechanism. After the state they were in last night, Ana wasn't sure how he could continue drinking.

"It was tough, Ana, but I'm coping," Christian nodded, "My drinking isn't something to worry about, I can assure you completely. I'm doing well with Flynn." He leant over Teddy and kissed Ana then, distracting her with his lips and then his tongue against hers, "Why don't I put Teddy to bed and we can have a bath?"

"Why don't you put Teddy to bed and I'll slip into something pretty?" Ana asked then, seeing her husband's jaw drop.

They hadn't had sex in months, not since he'd left for the hellish country and certainly not in the last few weeks because Ana just didn't feel ready after having Phoebe and Christian respected that. He was letting her set the pace for her recovery, and Ana loved him all the more for his patience.

But she was ready, Ana was sure of it.

She took his hand and lightly kissed his knuckles, "What do you say to that, Sir?"

"Ana…" Christian said then, for some bizarre reason, he shook his head, "I'm not…I'm too hung over, Ana." He told her, "I want to enjoy it with you but, if I'm being honest, my stomach's a little dodgy and my head still aches."

"Well," Ana smiled then, a little shocked by his answer but understanding of his decision, "lets have that bath then and maybe you and I could cuddle up and watch something that isn't Paw Patrol for once? We're almost finished watching House of Cards."

"Perfect," Christian nodded, kissing Ana again before scooping up their sleepy little Tedster. Usually Ana wouldn't have him sleeping so early in the evening but he was still recovering and if his body needed the sleep she would encourage it. Christian thought the same clearly, heading on upstairs to tuck his mini me in for the night.

.

Meanwhile…

16:32,

The Taylor's Cottage,

Grey Estate

Seattle.

.

"So how are you feeling?" Gail asked curiously, smiling as her husband walked through the front door of their cottage, leaning against the door frame. He'd stayed in bed beside Christian Grey till around three in the afternoon, both men incredibly ill with alcohol. Mr Grey wasn't a massive drinker so hadn't anticipated the hangover, and Jason shouldn't have been drinking full stop. Gail was angry at him, but she was angrier at his so called friends from his marine days, "Rough I hope?"

"I wasn't ready for last night. I shouldn't have let myself get so drunk," Jason said instantly, sitting in his arm chair beside the Christmas tree. It was lit and she saw her husband watching the Christmas light twinkling, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"Reynolds and Ryan said that it was Trucker, Lew and Smithy who got you in that state," Gail admitted, watching her husband raise an eyebrow, "Apparently they were taking advantage of your lack of taste buds and deliberately getting you pissed."

"Really?" Jason laughed.

"There's a video on Mr Grey's phone where you were asking for the 'plain cola' drink, Trucker laughing when you began drinking it," Gail nodded, "You've got a crap collection of friends there, Jason. I'm not sure I want them at our wedding; they didn't seem to care that you were so ill and proceeded to push your body to the limits. I understand that you're all big macho men, I get that there's a lot of testosterone, I get that you can become rowdy. But there's limits and I don't think those three men respected yours at all."

"I'm sorry," Jason shrugged, "I did do the same to Smithy though. Well, not the exact same," he corrected, "But I did get him so shit faced he fell in a canal on his bachelor party. They probably thought it was payback. I agree though, I'm lucky I never got hospitalised."

"You owe Mrs Grey a thank you and an apology. She stayed up with you and cleaned you up," Gail said.

"That's embarrassing," Jason admitted, slouching back in his chair and pressing the recliner, "I'm sore."

"Good," Gail mumbled, looking over at her husband, "Where are you sore?"

"My everything hurts," Jason complained, "I never took my antibiotics or my pain relief prescription yesterday or today."

"Jason!" Gail shouted furiously, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," Jason mumbled, "Between getting home, speaking to Grey and then being kidnapped to my stag do by Luke &Co…there really was no time. Good thing I never took it, right? Could you imagine?"

"You're lucky I've missed you so much or I'd throttle you," Gail growled, going through to where his prescription was sat, untouched, on the counter, "I can't believe you did this!"

"Well you let Sawyer kidnap me!" Jason shouted through to her in the bathroom, "Anyway, Gail, I hate taking medication," he huffed, "I'm not taking the pain relief full stop. I'm being serious; I'm not. I always feel sick when I do take them."

"Fine, but take the antibiotics at least!" Gail ordered, coming through with a glass of water and one of his many pills, "And tomorrow you go straight down to an American doctor and get yourself checked over. I'm being serious, Jason. I've spent so long trying to organise this damn wedding for you and-"

Damn, she was crying.

Jason's mood instantly changed and he grabbed Gail tightly, pulling her down on his arm chair and bundling her up in his arms against his chest, "Oh little woman, please, please don't cry," he whispered, "I love you, I'm home. I'm sorry, okay? I'll take my medication seriously from now on."

"I can't lose you like that again, Jason," Gail told him, remembering how terrified she'd been when she'd seen the clip of the embassy blowing up back in Craig and Reynolds, "Promise me, Sailor. Promise me I'll never feel this scared again."

"I promise," Jason nodded, his hand going into the pocket of his hooded jumper, pulling out the Good Luck gem he'd stolen from her collection months ago. It was cracked from the trauma it had endured in Jason's pocket, but she had it in her hand, just like she had her husband.

"Come on. Take those pills for me tonight at least," Gail sniffled, dabbing her eyes, glad to see Jason was nodding, "And tomorrow go to the doctors and have a fluent English conversation about your concerns, okay?"

"Okay," Jason nodded firmly and kissed Gail's cheek and then her neck, "I'm sorry, honey."

"I know you are," Gail replied, "Perks of the job, huh? Dangerous, life threatening trips abroad?"

"It's what I get paid to do," Jason agreed, "But I'd leave it for you in an instant."

Gail nodded and then kissed her husband hard, just needing him, needing to familiarise herself with his body again. But he shocked her when he stopped her kiss, holding both her wandering hands loosely.

"Bed," Jason nodded, kissing each hand, "No sex. Just cuddling. I'll take those pills and we can watch a movie or something, okay?"

"Okay," Gail agreed, climbing off his lap and leading him through to the kitchen to take his pills.

.

A few days later…

14th December,

10:30 am,

Grey Enterprise and Holdings,

Christian's Office,

Seattle.

.

Christian sat at his desk, studying the figures for one of the company's latest pursuits; a supermarket chain which had recently been put in administration. There were four thousand jobs on the line for the current employees and his team had offered a viable plan to rebrand the franchise with some impressive projective figures, all researched to an almost military precise standard… but Christian just wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure about anything now.

He'd a burning feeling in his gut that this wasn't something his team could truly manage successfully, Christian's confidence in himself and his abilities having been completely shaken.

With an angry and frustrated huff, Christian slammed the papers down on his desk and ran his hands through his short stubbly hair, letting out a low sigh. He knew exactly what the problem was; his gut instinct had nearly gotten him kidnapped.

In the middle of that god awful country, Christian's instincts had told him that it would be safe to go and follow Bilal.

Gunshot…blood and brains on the floor…twitching body…weapons hidden under bloodied robe.

Bile rose in Christian's throat as he fought through the memory of Jason blowing a hole in Bilal's head with little to no warning whatsoever. The stranger had promised to take Christian to the Red Cross…Jason had known that the British Red Cross hadn't been in the country for decades.

It was the perfect example of just how wrong his gut instinct had been. The very same instinct which had made him his billions, which had convinced him to pursue Ana and try again in their early relationship.

It unnerved him so much to think that he'd gotten it so fucking wrong and he'd nearly been taken and murdered.

God Christian just wasn't getting over this. Flynn wasn't working this time.

Slowly, he opened his desk drawer and examined the bottle of Glenfiddich Whisky he kept in case he ever had important business meetings with potential clients. One required a nice bottle to toast to future working partnerships and whisky always seemed to be a favourite, particularly with his Asian partners.

However now Christian was tempted to open it in an attempt to numb out the noise in his head; that constant echoing gunshot...

Yes, it was barely after ten in the morning, but what other choice did he have?

With shaking hands, Christian lifted the bottle up from his drawer and carefully began to open it. His hands were shaking badly as he did so and his head was aching just as much as his chest. He licked his lips, standing up and walking towards the cabinet he kept the good crystal glasses in, pouring himself a hearty glass.

"Who are you? Come one step closer and I'll blow your head off."

"Do you need help? My name is Bilal,"

"Do you have a mobile?"

"No, I have a phone but it does not work. The rebels blew up the telephone mast. I can give you a phone but it does not have signal."

"What can you do to help us? We're doing just fine alone."

"I can put you in touch with a charity. The British Red Cross. They can help you get home. Please, come with me."

Jason lifted his gun and fired

Christian lifted the glass to his lips and took a deep drink, needing both hands to steady the glass. He spilt a little on his shirt but in the moment he didn't care, focusing on getting the drink down him as quickly as he possibly could.

The alcohol he'd consumed on the stag do had seriously helped Christian relax. By that logic, he was already pouring his second measure when his eyes caught sight of the photo of Teddy on his desk.

Little copper haired Paw Patrol Obsessed Teddy.

The image of his son stopped Christian from taking that second drink, his eyes watering as he studied the beautiful photo of his smiling little toddler sitting on his pregnant mother's lap. They'd taken the photo out on the boat, Teddy's first proper trip to sea. Gail and Taylor had come along as guests that weekend, bringing Sophie who played with Teddy all day, coaxing him to join Christian and Taylor into the sea when they stopped for a swim.

"Oh god, Teddy," Christian cried and walked over to his desk, hitting the intercom to the security room.

"Sawyer," Luke's voice wrung out.

"Luke," Christian croaked, "I need you."

"Right away, Mr Grey," Luke said and was walking through Christian's office door in seconds. He took one look at the bottle of whisky, a second look at the used glass and then finally his eyes landed on Christian who'd all but collapsed against the wall, "Mr Grey?"

Christian gasped, feeling his entire body shaking. His breathing was rapid and he was sweating profusely, "Bilal."

Luke dropped down on his knees in front of Christian then, taking Christian's hands and placing them on Luke's shoulders. He then placed his own hands on Christian's shoulders, holding the panicking businessman without actually touching his back or front.

"Christian," Luke then said, "Look at me."

Christian gasped and shuddered, his arms trembling as he tried desperately to stare into Luke's eyes.

"It's okay," Luke smiled at him, "You're having a panic attack but don't worry, I'm here. You're not alone. I am proud of you."

"Bilal-"

"Is gone," Luke said, "Take a deep breath for me. With me now. In. Hold for ten. And out. Good man, copy me. In. Hold. Out."

Christian nodded and did as told, inhaling deeply and focusing on Luke's blue-green eyes. It took a few breaths and what felt like hours for Christian to calm down enough that he could speak.

"You're doing great," Luke nodded, "It's a scary thought but it's not dangerous. You're safe with me."

"Fuck Luke," Christian huffed, not breaking their hold on each other but slouching back against the wall, "Fucking hell Luke."

"Keep breathing," Luke interrupted, "Keep breathing."

"Okay," Christian complied, focusing on his breathing and mimicking Luke's own. It felt ridiculous but it was certainly helping, "I'm good," he finally nodded, the shaking near gone and the sweating finished, "Fuck, Luke, I heard the gunshot. I heard it. It felt like I was back there…back there with Jason and Ryan."

Luke dropped his hands from Christian's and sat cross legged on the floor in front of him, listening attentively before speaking, "It's natural when you've gone through an ordeal, Sir," he said professionally, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to curse yourself for. But it is something to speak to the doctors about, Mr Grey."

"Do you think it's PTSD?" Christian asked bluntly, hand going through his short hair, "Because I can't see past Bilal, I'm not sleeping well at night any more unless I've had about three drinks. I can't even get a fucking erection now, Sawyer. Do you think I'm losing my mind?"

"Sir, a civilian developing PTSD after what you've endured is more than likely but even if you have, it's not a death sentence Sir. In fact, there's so many different treatments and therapies available now. It's treatable and manageable," Luke said firmly, "I would recommend, Sir, that we visit your doctor just now. He'll be able to talk you through the next steps better. Maybe give you something to help with your sleeping and erectile dysfunction," he added with such a straight face and total professionalism that Christian could cry.

"How come Ryan and Jason aren't like this?" Christian demanded instead, ignoring Luke's suggestion. He was getting angry now and lashing out at Sawyer, but the bodyguard remained calm yet assertive.

"Because we've had training," Luke answered firmly, "You've not. It's that simple, Sir. I could be in a car crash tomorrow and be traumatised for life. But it'll take more than a few gunshots and explosions to shake me up," he explained further, "Can we get you to a hospital, Sir and at least checked over?"

"Fine," Christian agreed because Sawyer was right; he needed to go and make his anxieties known. Flynn wasn't enough this time, their usual therapy sessions just weren't cutting it.

"I'll bring the R8 round, Sir," Luke nodded, "I'll drive."

"Good," Christian said and stood up with Sawyer's help, going over to pour the near full bottle of whisky down the sink in his en suite, "And thank you, Sawyer. And please, can you keep this off the books just yet. I know Taylor needs to know the ins and outs of my family's health for security purposes but…the bit about…you know?"

"…I can be vague when I report to Mr Taylor, Sir," Sawyer hesitantly said, looking Christian in the eye to assure him that this was not something to be ashamed of. Had he looked at the ground, Christian would have felt a million times smaller. At least this eye contact allowed Christian to maintain a shred of masculinity when he felt so weak.

"I appreciate that, Luke," Christian nodded.

"You're welcome, Christian," Sawyer nodded and retreated to fetch the car from the garage.

.

Later that evening…

14th December,

Luke's apartment,

Downtown Seattle,

.

Luke was spent, walking into his apartment and picking up the mail which Ryan had chosen to walk past, "Ryan, I've fucking told you to pick things up," he huffed, shifting through the envelopes; bill, bill, season ticket pass, bill, bill.

"Ryan? You home?" he called, ditching his keys in the bowl by the front door. Danni had bought him that a few months before their relationship had gone sour. He would work himself into a real temper when he couldn't find his keys so she'd trained him to always put them in the bowl when he came in.

Making him a better person, typical woman.

"Yeah, Luke, I'm in the kitchen," Ryan called, sounding…strange. Or maybe that was just Luke? It had been a strange ass day after all, with the Boss freaking out on him in the office.

They'd spent hours in the hospital, Flynn coming down on request to formulate a plan of action with the medical professionals. Sawyer hadn't wanted to eavesdrop but Grey had asked him to so that, when he came to writing the report, Grey didn't have to repeat 'this complete and utter embarrassment'.

Flynn agreed to attempt a similar therapy to Ana; Cognitive Behavioural Therapy, but Sawyer couldn't imagine Grey sticking to a Thought Journal like Ana had. Maybe he would surprise Luke, but Luke just couldn't imagine that. On top of the therapy, Grey's doctor was recommending he be prescribed an antidepressant; paroxetine.

That would most definitely be going in Luke's report. Taylor and the other guards needed to be aware of any and all medication the Greys received to maintain their safety at all times. It would be too easy for someone to tamper with medications, a constant fear of Taylor's, or worse; someone was in an accident and had taken a pill which the security team were unaware of and so unable to inform the paramedics and EMTs.

Talk had moved to erectile dysfunction which Luke really had wished he wasn't in the room to overhear. He'd dutifully stood at the back of the room, silent and trying to be completely invisible as the doctor explained how PTSD, which they believed Christian was suffering, often impaired sexual function across multiple domains; from activity, arousal, orgasm and even just wanting sex. The doctor had kindly declared that military men suffering from PTSD often experience erectile dysfunction, with particular lack of interest and also premature ejaculation being key reported complaints. Grey had looked towards Luke then, as though attempting to asses wither he had experience with that sorta bullshit.

Nope, not me, Grey, I still pop a woody every morning.

They hadn't wanted to prescribe Grey with the magic blue pill, assuring him that therapy would prove enough to get him fucking like a stallion again.

Driving Grey home hadn't been that awkward, however, even if they were mostly silent. It was out of respect towards him that Luke hadn't pressed him with questions or attempted to start up a conversation. If Grey needed to speak, he knew he could count on the security team to offer an impartial ear. After all, he'd opted to call Luke this afternoon instead of getting shit face drunk so clearly Grey was keen on getting better.

"Sorry I'm late," Luke called as he flushed the toilet and ran his hands under the water, coming out into the hallway of the apartment he was sharing with Ryan whilst the Kid figured his shit out and got himself a mortgage and his own shag-pad. Luke's had been incredibly lonely since Danni left it so having Ryan around wasn't a burden, "Grey had a meeting. You made dinner or should we order?"

"Em, well, Luke, I think you really should come into the kitchen, man," Ryan called.

"What's wrong?" Luke called and whistled. It was code for 'danger'. If Ryan didn't speak within five seconds of a whistle sound, Luke knew to draw his weapon and prepare for a fight. All the guards knew it, as did the Greys and Gail; it was important.

"Oh no, there's no danger," Ryan called quickly, "Just come in here. You've got a visitor."

Luke found Ryan leaning against the breakfast bar, dressed in shorts despite it being winter and a gamer t-shirt. Iron man socks and a baseball cap completed the 'overgrown teenager' look which Ryan must have been aiming for, Luke shaking his head at his buddy's fashion style.

He followed Ryan's line of sight and turned to face the dining table where…

Fuck…

Danni?

His fucking ex Danni Magnano was sat at his fucking dining table, drinking a glass of fucking water from one of his fucking glasses, looking as fucking beautiful as the day she fucking walked out the door.

Luke's heart ached when she smiled at him, those dimples appearing and her beautiful eyes sparkling. She'd gone back to her natural blonde colour which looked unbelievably good against her glowing olive skinned complexion. She still had that tongue piercing and was playing with it like she often did when she was nervous. Luke remembered with a pang of lust how the damn thing felt against the head of his cock, willing the thought away as quickly as he could.

"I'll leave you both," Ryan nodded, squeezing Luke's shoulder as he past him, closing the door behind them for privacy.

"Hi, Luke," Danni smiled weakly, "Long time, no speak, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Luke blurted out instantly, so desperate to have her back that he couldn't just 'play it cool'. He would literally do everything in his power to have her in his life again.

"Luke, I need to speak to you about something important," Danni said, ignoring his apology, "It's been seven months since we last saw each other-"

"Seven months and four days exactly," Luke said, pathetically. Danni was still the picture on his goddamn phone wallpaper.

"Well, Luke, I don't know how to tell you this," Danni said and then stood slowly from behind the table, "but I'm seven months and four days pregnant."

Luke's jaw dropped as he studied Danni's round, heavily pregnant frame. She was huge…but then she was naturally petite so she was always going to look huge.

"I didn't want to tell you," Danni admitted, "I was going to do this alone but," she was getting upset now but Luke could do nothing but stare on at her belly, "but I lost my job at the hair salon; they won't pay me maternity because I was only part time and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anyone else to come to."

"Am I…I'm I the…the…" Luke stammered, in utter shock.

"The father?" Danni clarified before she nodded, "Yes, you are."

"Huh," was the last thing Luke muttered before the world shifted beneath his feet and he fell, face first, onto his kitchen floor.

.

Meanwhile…

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate

Seattle.

"Ana, can we talk?" Christian asked as he walked into the house, needing to tell her now before he chickened out.

"Of course, Christian," Ana nodded, "Teddy's in the Family Room and Phoebe's with Taylor in the security room."

"Taylor?" Christian frowned.

"Yeah, he's catching up on reports or something and I needed a shower so he agreed to watch Phoebe while I did that and while Gail finished dinner," Ana explained, "The security room's open so maybe we could go to our bedroom to talk?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect," Christian said, going straight upstairs without taking his jacket or shoes off. He needed to speak to her ASAP, otherwise he never would, "Come on."

"What's the problem, baby?" Ana asked and Christian could hear the nervousness in her voice, "You're worrying me."

"I'm okay," Christian said quickly, "So the company and our families. I just have something important to tell you and I'll chicken out of I don't," he explained, taking a deep breath when Ana seated herself.

"Okay, baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I had a panic attack in work," Christian said, "You were right; I've been using alcohol as a way of getting to sleep at night. I'm not doing as well as I thought I was and today was the last straw so Luke took me to the doctors and now I'm on anti-depressant medication and sleeping pills as well as CBT with Flynn, like what you got."

"Christian…" Ana frowned, but then nodded after a brief hesitation, "Okay. It's going to be okay. Thank you for telling me. We're going to work through this as a team and get you better, okay? I'll do whatever you need me to do. Is there…anything I can do to help you?"

Christian couldn't belief Ana wasn't running for the hills, staring at his wife in shock.

"Uh, well, not really baby," Christian admitted, "I guess just keep doing what you're doing? I just wanted to let you know what's going on with me right now. I've not been coping as well as I could be."

"I know you don't want to talk about it with me, Christian," Ana said, taking his hand and pulling him down beside her on the bed, "but I am here if you want to change your mind, or if you want to take your mind off things or just whatever you might need. I mean it, baby. We're going to work through this."

"There's something else," Christian admitted, "I'm having problems getting an erection. It's sort of why I've been avoiding sex lately. I didn't want you to think that I was doing it because of you. The Doctors have assured me I'll be able to 'perform' when I'm a little less anxious."

"Wow, Christian," Ana chuckled then, pulling him into her arms for a cuddle, "No sex, huh?"

"Nope," Christian nodded, resting in her arms.

"Well we better get you better, huh?" Ana nodded, kissing his cheek, "I love you, Mr Grey. We'll get through this at your pace, baby, okay?"

"God I love you so much, Ana," Christian said, feeling himself getting choked up, "Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for loving me," Ana replied, "And for being honest with me about your health. I've been worried for a few days now. But we can move forward together, okay? Teamwork."

"Team work," Christian nodded.

"Daddy? Is Santa coming tomorrow?" Teddy bellowed from downstairs, making him sit up and smile.

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Ana laughed, kissing Christian lightly as they both stood up.

"No, Teddy!" Christian called back, following Ana back downstairs and into the Family room, "And he wont come if you keep shouting like that. Remember you've got a little sister now; she likes quiet."

"Oh yeah," Teddy grinned, reaching up to be lifted by his father, "Gail making Fishies for tea!"

"Fishies, huh? Like Nemo?" Christian asked his son.

"No! Not Nemo!" Teddy exclaimed in shock, shouting right in Christian's ear whilst looking at Ana in shocked horror, "Mommy, Daddy no eat nemo!"

"What if I eat you instead, you little monster?" Christian growled, snorting like a pig as he began tickling Teddy's neck with his stubbly chops.

"Wow daddy's spiky!" Teddy squealed, ticklish like his mother.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N; realised as I started tying up loose ends that I'll end up with a monster sized chapter so I'm breaking up into little bits.

Heads up, this chapter is mostly Jason trying to get Sophie for the wedding and Luke trying to figure out if he can be a father or not.

.

Chapter forty four

14th of December,

Luke's apartment,

Downtown Seattle,

.

It took Ryan and Danni together to lift Luke's dead ass weight from the kitchen tiled floor and into the living room. Now he was sat, like an utter ass, with one of Danni's old tampons shoved up his nose to stop it from bleeding all over his brand new cream sofa.

Yeah, he'd kept her drawer in the bathroom untouched, she'd been shocked when she'd seen it; tampons, pant liners, a douche, hairbrush, waxing strips, haemorrhoid ointment. It was dusty, sure, but it was just as she'd left it.

Fuck, he really was a loser.

And now he was a loser who'd a tampon shoved up his nose after cracking it on the floor.

"I know you didn't want a family with me," Danni said, staring at Luke hard. Ryan was gone, off to get takeaway and catch the football repeats down at his favourite sports bar. It meant he and Danni had complete privacy which he was thankful for; this was going to be so messy.

"I know that's why you cheated. I'm a hairdresser, not an idiot, Luke. I tell you I'm looking at bigger places for the future with possible nursery space and then two days later you're smoking pot and fucking some whore in our bed? You're too clever to let me catch you if you were honestly having an affair," Danni deduced, staring at him still.

God she was so beautiful, glowing with all the pregnancy hormones and shit. Luke didn't know much about pregnancy but he was sure that that was why her skin was radiant. Or maybe she'd had a spray tan. Could pregnant women get spray tans? Maybe she'd been on holida-

Why was he thinking about this shit when he had just found out he was going to be a father?!

"So I don't want you to feel obliged to be a father. I know you always said you'd be too guilty to have your own kids. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to hear the screams of crushed, dying children in Iraq and not be able to help them. So I'm more than happy to try this on my own if you're not ready," Danni said, stroking her rounded belly, "I'm just going to need a little help for the time being and I hoped you'd be able to offer that help temporarily then we'll both be gone."

"What...what do you...how?" Luke asked, staring at her.

"Well, I hoped I could maybe borrow some money to keep my apartment warm," Danni explained, "My work won't give me full maternity pay and if I have one unauthorised absence they'll fire me. My plan was to use up my holiday days and-"

"No," Luke interrupted, "How are you pregnant? We were always safe!"

Danni stared at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Well you know that time I was sucking you off and I told you not to cum in my mouth but you goddam did it anyway because you're a prick and thought it was funny? Must have travelled through my stomach and to my womb or something," she said seriously.

Luke stared at her in horror.

Could that honestly happen?

That was bullshit, right?

She was bullshitting him.

She must be?

Right?

Right?

He was about to ask when he caught her smirking and new she was indeed bullshitting him.

Damn she'd a twisted sense of humour but so did he. It was why they worked so well together.

"I'm kidding," Danni said, smiling with those little dimples making an appearance again, "But we did have unprotected sex. When I came back here to get my things I'd stopped taking the pill. I didn't anticipate we'd end up banging over the coffee table," she admitted, "I thought it would take a few days to get my system back to regular cycle but, you know, if anyone's sperm is going to rise to the challenge it'd be yours."

"I am a SEAL," Luke laughed, then sat in silence just staring at Danni. She was trying to be brave but she looked just as terrified as he was feeling, "...are you sure you want this? I'm happy to financially support you but it's your body."

"I want this," Danni said firmly, "I've known the minute I did the test that this is what I want. I'm just sorry to put you in this situation after what you went through."

The bomb dropping on the children's hospital…

Screaming mothers, blood, little limbs, rubble everywhere…

Falling buildings, screams for help, crushed children dying…

The screaming as he turned and walked away to abide by his orders...

Pheobe lifeless in his arms.

Luke gulped down the sick in his throat and looked at Danni hard now, shaking his head in exasperation. "Since you left I've felt...futureless? Lost. Like I'm just walking and waiting for a miracle to happen and I'd suddenly have a purpose again. I just…I don't think I can be a father to your baby, Danni. I'll financially provide for you both and you're welcome to move in here and Ryan and I can help you but…but I don't think I can be an active part in this baby's life. I'm sorry."

"I understand, Luke," Danni nodded, "I'm disappointed but I understand. Think about it. You've got a few weeks left to decide."

Luke couldn't help but tear up at how calm and kind Danni was being towards him. He felt everything becoming too much for him to deal with now; osing her, nearly losing his bestfriend to sepsis, delivering Phoebe and trying to get her lifeless body breathing...

"It's been so horrible since you left, Danni. I've needed you so badly and I hate that I'm the reason that we broke up." Luke choked up, wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand, "I've missed having you to talk things over with. You get me like no one else and-"

"Luke, it's okay," Danni called over, getting up again with effort, "I've missed you too. I want this baby, so much," she promised him, stroking his wet cheeks, "I don't want a relationship. I'm not expecting anything from you long term, just your help right now, okay? We can be civil and still be there for each other."

Luke nodded, but the magnitude of what she said completely floored him. He buckled and buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing his heart out.

.

Meanwhile…

14th of December

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

Christian was walking along the streets of Seattle, Jason his ever present shadow. He ran his hand through his thick, copper curls, his other hand lifting a burning hot cup of coffee to his lips. It hurt to swallow but the caffeine was just what Christian needed after such a goatfuck of a meeting.

Jason's footsteps were heavy behind him, reminding Christian that he was being watched so he couldn't let out the string of profanities he desperately wanted to do. How the fuck had he managed to fuck up so badly in that meeting?

"Mr Grey, it's beginning to rain," Taylor observed, clearing his throat first to get Christian's attention.

"It's only a little water, Jason," Christian quipped, "Can you deal with that?"

He turned around to look at Taylor then. The looming bear with a tight buzz-cut made a face and pulled his hoodless jacket around his frame tighter, "Of course, Mr Grey."

"Good," Christian grunted and continued to walk aimlessly through the street.

The weather didn't lighten up however and soon it was getting heavier and heavier, an ominous black cloud hovering overhead.

Christian looked down at his shoes, up to his ankles in a puddle somehow. He turned back and looked at Taylor, the large man soaked to the bone as they continued to walk through the street. That anxious feeling was back and causing Christian to feel sick with nerves; something wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen.

They were being followed.

Looking left and then quickly to the right, Christian couldn't see anyone. The street was deserted now that the rain was pouring down at alarming speeds. A river was forming on the road, washing away rubbish and debris from commuters.

Thunder rumbled above them, Christian jumping at just how loud it was.

Still, they kept moving forward, Christian's suit clinging to his body, water dripping down from strands of his hair, "Keep up, Taylor."

"Sir?" Taylor called out instead.

Christian stopped and looked over his shoulder, his hands suddenly shooting up above his head.

Jason was pointing his gun directly at him, taking aim at his head.

"Jason?" Christian called worriedly, "Jason, what's going-"

Jason fired, the bullet sped towards Christian and then collided with the front of his skull, ripping a hole through his brain before it exited behind him…

.

"Argggh!" Christian screamed, sitting up and panting hard, looking around his bedroom in fright. His hand shot to his head and he studied it for a hole.

None.

He was bone dry, save for the sweat pouring down his forehead. Instinctively Christian ran his hands over his buzzcut, his hair still short and stubbly.

A dream, it had all been a dream.

"Christian?" Ana cooed, turning on her bedside lamp. The light confirmed to Christian that he was alive and in his own bed, beside his wife. Jason hadn't shot him, he wasn't dead.

Where the fuck had that come from?!

"Christian?" Ana called over again, looking at him worriedly now, "Baby, it was just a dream. You're okay."

"Yeah," Christian nodded, "I'm okay," he repeated, licking his lips, "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay."

"What happened?" Ana asked, not touching him. She knew to give him a minute, in case he had dreamt that he was back in Detroit, being abused.

"Jason shot me," Christian moaned, feeling Ana now wrap an arm around him, "It's fine, I'm okay. It was just a dream."

"A horrible one," Ana said softly, "Christian, why would you dream such a thing?"

"I've seen the man shoot people," Christian admitted, "I must have been thinking about it today. Fuck."

He flopped back on the bed, Ana swaddling him with her arms and the bedsheets. She kissed his cheek and then nuzzled him in an attempt to calm his racing heart. It didn't work, however. He could feel his pulse racing badly, unable to stop thinking about how cold Jason's blue eyes had been.

He'd shot Christian.

No, Christian reminded himself quickly as he relived the fear he'd felt in his dream whilst staring down Jason's gun. Jason had saved Christian's life when he'd shot Bilal. And for that reason, Christian shouldn't panic like he was right now. It had been a dream and nothing more. Jason would never hurt Christian.

But he'd offered…

Christian remembered with sudden clarity that Jason had promised to kill Christian when the rebels had attempted to break into the house they were trapped in.

"They're going to take me alive, aren't they?"

"I was thinking that, Sir, in which case, I'll be the one to kill you."

"Thank you, Taylor. Hahaha, did I just thank you for offering to shoot me?"

"Death's going to be preferred, believe me. Haha, a bullet in the head for all those stupid five am jogs when I could have been in my bed getting a blow job."

Christian needed to speak to Jason, he realised. This wasn't normal to be so hung up, was it?

Sawyer said it was. The doctors, Flynn, they all promised him that this was utterly natural to feel shaken up like he did. But Christian was afraid of Jason, he realised, of what he'd seen Jason do to another living breathing human being. The man had killed Bilal so remorselessly and Christian was conflicted over whether he was afraid of Jason or thankful.

"Is there anything I can do to reduce your stress levels, baby?" Ana yawned, exhausted.

"I don't think so, baby," Christian sighed, "I just don't think you can help me."

"Well why don't I take over the running of the house while I'm on maternity leave, huh?" Ana proposed, "That way you focus just on the business. Gail pretty much does everything anyway but instead of waiting until you're free to have the final say, I can do it. And the security team practically run themselves too0. Jason can come to me if there's a problem."

"I'm not sure about you taking over the security," Christian mused, "There's budgets to think of. New gadgetry items to keep up to date. You don't know anything about the security guys either."

"I know about as much as you did to begin with," Ana scoffed, "Jason can keep me right. And Sawyer. We can make it a temporary thing and if you're not happy you can take over running the house again."

"I'm not sure," Christian sighed.

"Please, baby?" Ana asked, "Please? Just to help you relax. Something off your mind."

"Speak to Jason tomorrow," Christian mumbled, kissing her cheek, "See how you get on doing that and if he's comfortable then fine, we'll try this."

That seemed to settle her and soon Ana was asleep again but she'd left the light on for Christian and was still holding him against her warm, womanly body to comfort him.

Not that it mattered; Christian wasn't sleeping again tonight.

.

The next day,

15th of December

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

Jason was on light duties and 'part time' work but his idea of part time was completely different to Ana's own. He was working based in the security room but often did parameter checks to break up his day.

A day which started at eight am sharp and finished whenever Christian was safely home.

Yup, part time hours; Jason Taylor style.

Teddy was doing fantastic, well enough to go on a playdate today with one of the boys from Book Club, a little man called Henry who lived with his mom in inner city Seattle. Ryan had taken him and was staying at the mother's house for a few hours whilst the boys played Paw Patrol no doubt, Ana having packed Teddy's bag with snacks for he and Henry as well as a thank you present for Henry's mom, Joanna, for inviting Teddy to play but understanding the need for Teddy's security guard.

Normally Ana would go herself but that would mean taking Phoebe and she wasn't ready to take Phoebe to a stranger's home just yet. Ryan had volunteered since it was his day off and also because he wanted to get to know Teddy better since Christian had given him the future job of Teddy's CPO.

With Phoebe down for her mid-morning nap, Ana went looking for Jason to talk to him about taking over the running of the 'Homefront' to alleviate some of her husband's stress.

She found Taylor in her and Christian's bedroom for some reason, jumping in fright when she first saw him because she didn't expect to find anyone in here.

"Geez, Taylor," Ana huffed, "You gave me a heart attack! I thought you were in your cottage."

"Sorry, Mrs Grey," Jason replied, not bothering to look at her as he continued doing what he was doing; examining the bedroom window and taking photographs on his phone.

He was even dressed for work in the usual sharp black suit and Forzieri brogues. For being a Marine, Jason had a beautiful collection of brogues. Gail often complained that he'd more shoes than she did, stored in their original boxes in the spare closest space. He did always look incredibly suave, even when he should be on part time work.

"What's wrong with the window, Taylor?" Ana frowned as she watched him running his hand through his gingery-blonde hair, needing to get his buzzcut back.

"Something hit it last night," Jason said, turning when he heard Ana gasp, "Don't worry; it was just a bird. Look."

Ana approached curiously and examined a large smear on the glass which was accompanied by a slight crack.

"Big bird!" Ana scoffed, "Christian did have a really bad nightmare last night. The sound of the bang must have been what intensified it." She mused, "So you're sure it's a bird?"

"A big one," Jason nodded, pulling a beautiful long feather from inside his pocket, "A young owl who probably didn't realise that flying into glass isn't clever."

"Is it okay?" Ana asked.

"It's left a bit of a feathery mess outside," Jason nodded, "But I couldn't see the body so hopefully it shook off the shock. I've got to make a report about this, Mrs Grey. Everything needs reporting. And I'll have to have that window replaced. It's only a slight crack but better addressing now, huh? I'll let Mr Grey see the workmen and their quotes for doing so. It's a big piece of glass. That bird must have been going at a serious speed."

"I actually wanted to speak to you, Jason," Ana admitted, smiling up at him, "Can we go to your office or mine?"

"Of course, Mrs Grey," Jason nodded politely and walked with Ana to her office since it was closer. After closing the door, he sat down opposite her, doing that man thing where he pulled his trousers up at the knees before sitting. Christian did that too, she'd watched him before, and still wasn't all that sure why men did it.

"How may I help you?" Jason asked first, fixing her with a warm smile.

"Christian's struggling right now, Taylor," Ana began, "He's still getting back into the swing of GEH and now that Phoebe's home he can give the company all the TLC it's been lacking, reacquaint himself with people he does business with. Find a new Roz."

Ana saw Jason's jaw flinch at the mention of Roz, no doubt harvesting some guilt still that the woman had died on his watch. He'd been trying to save her, Christian had told Ana, but she'd panicked and ran. Had Jason let her run he'd have never been in the epicentre of the explosion and probably wouldn't have been stabbed by that rusty, dirty debris which cause the sepsis.

"What I proposed to Christian was that maybe, to save him doing it on top of everything, I could run the Homefront, so to speak. Become the security staffs employer and Mrs Taylor's." Ana said, surprised by how nervous she felt under Taylor's judging gaze, "It was only a suggestion. I don't know what Christian knows but I think I should learn at least. Plus it means you don't have to wait until Christian's home to run things by him; you can run things by me and know that I'll listen. Christian's not overly clean to let up control unless I spoke to you about it first. So…what do you think? Could you work with me?"

Jason scratched his head and shifted in his seat with a look of complete discomfort. He cleared his throat, "If that's what you want to do, Mrs Grey, I will help in anyway."

"Jason, I'm asking if you'd be able to work with me. You can speak freely," Ana nodded, smiling encouragingly. Luke was good at being completely honest with her because he knew it made her feel comfortable. Taylor was good at sugar coating things he felt would be too much for Ana.

"Mrs Grey," Jason nodded, shifting in his seat and sitting forward, "Ana. If this is going to make Mr Grey's life easier, so be it. I'll show you how everything works at the moment and then let you read over a few reports to get you into the swing of things. I must say though, Mrs Grey, I hope you realise what you're getting yourself into. This is a tough job, it's a fast job. Mr Grey has a natural interest in technology so is keen to be a part of our ever growing security system. Likewise...You'll be reading some disgusting things, Mrs Grey. Your husband receives threats daily. And it's our job to shift through the legitimate concerns and the idiotic twitter posts of some liberal student. You're often a target for these sorts of threats too and sadly there's been some horrible things written about the children. It's the security's job to decide what to do, which to pass along to the FBI. Are you going to be strong enough to deal with that?"

"I will be, Mr Taylor. I have to be. This is short term for the benefit of my husband's mental health. He will still be in the loop but I will be who you report to about matters of security which directly involve my home and my family." Ana said as professionally as possible.

"In which case, Mrs Grey," Jason said and then laughed, "Ryan is asking for clearance for a holiday. Problem is it's on your birthday and I don't usually permit staff off over family occasions because you often have large parties which require all the staff present."

"What's he needing the day off for?" Ana asked.

"I never asked," Jason said, "I never do. However, I know for a fact that Comic-con is on that weekend. Do I give him the holiday?"

Ana watched as Jason sat back in his chair and studied Ana curiously. He was critically evaluating her and she realised this was a test.

Should Ana forgo security protocol and give Ryan a day off, despite the rules Jason already had in place?

Or should she maintain the current work standard and disallow him to go to his geek heaven?

"No. He can't have the day off," Ana decided, though it did feel bad saying so. She saw Jason lift and eyebrow at her decision, "If nearer the time Christian and I have decided we're not doing anything special to mark the occasion then he will be top of the list for being dismissed for the day. Don't tell him that though, I don't want to get his hopes up because Christian and I have discussed the possibility of a family trip to Aspen with the Greys so Ryan would be needed in the event that we do go away for my birthday."

Taylor nodded, crossing and uncrossing his leg as he tried getting comfortable, "I'm happy with that response, Mrs Grey," he nodded, "I'll inform him tonight."

"Thank you, Taylor," Ana smiled proudly, watching as Jason went to stand, "And how are you getting on being back to work?"

"Fine, ma'am," Jason said, though he looked pained as he stood, "Mrs Grey, I'm going to have to excuse myself. These water tablets are catching up with me."

"Of course, Taylor," Ana nodded and stood too, offering him her hand, "This is just temporary but I think it's also something I should probably understand for the future, you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Jason nodded with a grimace.

"I'm glad, Taylor," Ana smiled, "I'm looking forward to working with you more. I hope I can be of use to you too," she added, "Christian's not keen but-"

"Mrs Grey, I'm sorry but I really must be excused," Taylor cut in, "Sorry, ma'am."

"Oh, sure," Ana coughed and watched as Jason made a quick retreat from her office.

.

Later that day…

15th of December,

The Taylor's cottage,

Grey Estate,

Seattle.

.

'What do you mean 'Sophie is on a cruise that day'?" Jason snapped, sitting in his bedroom with his mobile phone pressed to his ear as he spoke with his ex-wife. All through his stay in hospital he'd been in touch with Sophie whenever he was strong enough to hold a three minute conversation. His baby was a clever, kind girl, and she knew her father was incredibly weak and sickly and so didn't resent him for his lack of communications. Sadly, Deloris was not so understanding.

Jason continued, "It's my wedding, Dolly. I've had this date set for months. You've known about it for months. The only reason you've not heard from me is because I've been trying hard not to die, thank you for asking by the way. When I felt up to talking, I really didn't want to waste my breath on you when I could be talking to our daughter."

'Whatever, Jason. You snooze, you lose. You hadn't finalised it until a few weeks ago and I'm sorry, Jason, but you're getting Sophie for Christmas this year too so I get her before Christmas.'

"We didn't finalise it because my organs were failing, Dolly! That's not fair and you know it!" Jason shouted, his heart breaking at the prospect of his baby girl not being at his wedding. He heard the amusement in Dolly's voice, the bitch loving to really push the knife in deep.

The reason he was so desperate to have a Christmas wedding was for Sophie; he knew he was finally getting Sophie for Christmas and he wanted it to be completely special for them both. Dolly had remarried, surely she had another human being to torment now?

'What isn't fair, Jason Taylor, is that you're expecting Sophie from the 22nd till the 26th! What about me, Jason? She's my daughter too.'

"You have her all through the year!" Jason exclaimed, struggling to keep his volume from increasing, "So what, Dolly? You're just going to take her on a cruise then bring her to me when you're home?" he continued to argue but it was a losing battle. It always was when it came to his Ex Wife, "What about school? You can't pull her out of school for a fucking cruise, Dolly! Mr Grey pays for that damn school!"

"It's cheaper for all three of us to go during term time. And that's that. I'm taking her on this cruise, Jason. 20th of December till the 25th. You can pick all three of us up at the harbour.'

"The 25th?!" Jason shouted, losing his temper now, "I'm supposed to have her for Christmas! Christmas starts at midnight! You seriously can't do this. You can't dangle our daughter in front of me like this! This isn't fair!"

"Don't shout at me, Jason. You know what I'll do to you."

A chill ran up his spine, Jason looking down at the burn mark on his fore arm.

He knew too well what she would do to him all right…

She laughed then, Jason heard it in her voice when she next spoke.

'Remember?"

"I remember," Jason gulped, sitting back down on the bed, the fight leaving his body, "I remember everything."

"Then you know I'll just go to the cops, Jason. Tell them my jarhead ex-husband's threatening to beat me again. That you've a history of violence. You'll get Sophie on the 25th and that's that. She's my daughter, Jason. You're lucky you see her when you do after how badly you treated me.'

"She's mine too," Jason said lowly, "Please, Dolly, I'll reimburse the cruise ticket for her; I'll come get her just now. I'll buy you a new car so you can drive yourself to the harbour and back. Anything. Please, let Sophie come to my wedding. I need her there. She's my everything, Dolly. You can have her for Christmas day, for Christmas next year too…just don't let her miss my wedding."

'I can't believe you're giving up on seeing your daughter like that for your goddamn wedding. Pathetic, Jason. Just like always. You'll get her on the 25th of December until the 26th when we go to my brothers. You shouldn't have waited until now to book your wedding. You've got yourself to blame; this is your fault. Do you understand me, Jason? Your fault.'

"Dolly," Jason croaked now, shaking with emotion, "Please."

'Call me again and I'll go to the police for harassment. She's not going and that's that. It's your own fault, Jason. Let me hear you say it.'

Maybe it was the fact that he was barely over his sepsis but Jason felt sick rising in his throat, his balls ached, his shoulder ached, his burn mark ached, the scar where she'd hit him with a dinner plate on his skull ached…

'I'm waiting, Jason.'

"…It's my fault."

He was a failure.

God he fucking hated himself for being so worthless and pathetic and terrified of his psychotic ex. Had Sophie not been in their lives, Jason was sure Dolly would have killed him. But for their daughter, Dolly's sole purpose in life, she'd allowed Jason to live under the conditions that he leave the family home and never return. If he did, and if he attempted to take Sophie, Dolly would take him to court for rape.

Him raping a woman.

How a husband rapes his wife, Jason didn't understand, particularly when Dolly had used sex as a weapon just as badly as she used Sophie now. They'd gone months without sex, despite her dressing provocatively and dancing her tarty arse around the naval base looking for cock. She'd played his morals, understood that he wouldn't cheat on his wife and used it to get a sick kick out of his frustration. When he'd tried to leave her, the sex had started up pretty fast and a few weeks later Sophie had been conceived.

God…He could never hurt a woman.

Yeah, Gail joked about it in the bedroom that he could make her hurt…but it was the good kind of hurt. Rough sex was as close to hurting a woman as Jason ever got.

But who would the courts believe? Dolly had had him arrested countless times in the past. She'd never pressed charges, but there would be a record of the disturbance. It would be his word against hers and who would the courts believe?

"Glad you understand, Jason. Don't call me until the 25th."

She hung up.

Jason stared at his phone in sickened horror. And then he snapped.

"Fucking cow!" he roared, throwing his damn phone against their bedroom mirror, shards of glass flying through the air and onto their bedroom floor. In frustration, he grabbed handfuls of his hair and tugged it hard before he kicked over Gail's vanity table stool violently enough that the leg snapped clean off when it collided with Jason's grandmother's ugly antique wardrobe.

"Fucking cunt!" he shouted in blind rage, turning to the wall and punching with all his might. His knuckle burst through the pastel blue wallpaper he and Gail had spent an entire weekend decorating themselves. Another punch and he had broken clean through the goddamn plaster wall.

One punch, two punch, three punch, four punch…

"What happened?" Gail gasped, looking at the smashed mirror, her broken chair, the burst wall, the crack in Nana Taylor's wardrobe. She went over quickly to the photos which had fallen from the wall, picking them up in revulsion.

…the photo of Gail's mother at a high society ball, dolled up like a Hollywood actress…

…the photo of five year old Jason on his daddy's lap before his fatal deployment in 'Nam…

…four year old Sophie on a rare visit to Escala, wearing nothing but Jason's boxers and wellies, twinned with Gail's floppy summer hat…

…Gail and Jason and Sophie in Aspen, taken by Mr Grey when they'd all gone out last year.

Jason's knuckles were bleeding and his breath was ragged as he watched Gail examine each photo, a few of which had cracks in the glass now. Silently, she stacked them on top of each other and placed them neatly on their bed.

"You need to calm down now, or I'm leaving," Gail said swiftly, sticking out his chin in defiance to his flared nostrils and shaking fists, "Simple as that. I promised myself I would never marry an angry man again. I will not break that promise."

"She wont let me have Sophie for the wedding."

"Do you think you deserve Sophie if you act like this?" Gail challenged him, Jason physically growling at her.

"Little woman-"

"Do not 'Little Woman' me when you are in this nasty mood, Marine," Gail cut him off, her own temper rising. He knew he was in trouble now, she wasn't kidding him.

Their pet names were originally derogative terms they'd given each other in the early days of Escala when she'd thought of him as a chauvinist pig and he'd thought of her as a frigid cow; it hadn't started as a harmonious relationship for sure, both too stubborn and burnt out by their previous marriages to rectify the clash of similar personalities.

Jason had fucked up first when he referred to Gail as 'the little woman' to Mr Grey and she'd over heard it. It had been meant as a joke, a nod to the novel he'd snoozed through in military school, though Grey hadn't liked it terribly and Gail had despised him for it; she was not just a 'Little Woman', but a strong and powerful woman.

He, in return, had made the mistake of telling her he was a former marine when they were first introduced. She'd smiled and laughed as she said 'Ahoy there, Sailor' for the first time. When he corrected her and explained that he wasn't a Sailor, she'd dropped it then and there. Although after the Little Woman comment, he found that every morning she greeted him 'Ahoy there, Sailor', driving him fucking mad; he was a goddamn Marine, not a Sailor. Fuck, Grey had a boat and so by definition he was a Sailor. But she'd continued to mock him in revenge.

'Ahoy there, Sailor' became 'Taylor the Sailor' before becoming just plain and simple 'Sailor', the closer they'd become; friends to lovers.

He was 'Marine' now…meaning she wasn't playing him.

"Look at our room, the room we built together. And now look what you've done because your ex isn't playing ball," Gail said, still angry but calmer, "This is what she wants you to do; this is what gets her off, Jason; torturing you. Don't let her ruin our future."

"What do I do?" Jason growled again, "I can't get married without Sophie. It's as good as cancelled."

"You're a Marine. Do something ballsy," Gail said, giving him permission silently to do what he needed to do, "Devil dog, right?"

"Right," Jason nodded, and took a deep, shaky breath, "You're right."

"I know," Gail said firmly, "Do what you need to do to get her home."

.

.

A dad.

Luke couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. That in a few weeks there would be a person on this planet who had half his DNA holding them together. How was that possible?

Well, he knew how it was possible…

But why was he the lucky sonovabitch?

Luke needed to speak to Grey about his health insurance and discuss the possibility that his baby would be covered by his policy with GEH. He didn't want to be a father but he wanted Danni to receive the best care possible to prevent another Phoebe scenario.

Fuck what about his will? Right now, Sophie was his benefactor. Jason didn't know that, neither did Gail, but Sophie was like a niece to Luke nor he'd been there for her since her birth.

Now would his baby need to be the benefactor?

God, Luke's head was spinning. He was so glad Reynolds was with Grey today. He had to speak to Jason, organise his thoughts. The father would know what Luke had to do now, Luke hoped. He needed to speak it over with someone who would understand his mentality. Danni was being good about Luke not being ready but surely that wasn't fair? Luke had no idea.

He'd never been in this situation before.

"Luke. You off?" Jason asked, coming into the security room wearing his trademark black tailored suit and crisp shirt. He still looked sharp even if his favourite suit was a little looser around his waist and butt, smelling like work mode Jason too; chewing gum and Old Spice aftershave. It was a beautiful scent after weeks of trying to organise the family with just Reynolds. God, Luke never realised just how much he loved his best friend until he'd come home and took over everything like before.

"I've got another twenty minutes but you possess the power to get me off, sunshine," Luke flirted, looking up at his best friend.

Yay, Luke was the only human with a penis who got away with flirting with Jason, the joys of being the guy's bestfriend.

"Twenty minutes, you and I are going to go get my daughter from that whore. I need you to hold me back," Jason snapped, talking up a big game.

It was all talk though. Luke had been friends with Jason since before Dolly so he knew the guy better than anyone apart from maybe Gail, but even then Luke knew Jason the Marine, a person Gail would never know.

Their longstanding friendship and connection was how Luke knew that Jason was terrified of having to go and see his ex-wife. He was unbuttoning and rebuttoning his collar anxiously, so Luke knew the real reason Jason wanted him there was muscle power and support.

"What she done now?" Luke asked as he stood up, on a lunch break anyways since Ana was having a lazy day. Twenty minutes to grab Sophie would pass the remainder of the time just nicely.

"She's taking Sophie on holiday with her new husband over my visitation week. We agreed months ago that I got her over Christmas this year. That's why I wanted to have the wedding now; do it when Sophie's with me," Jason mumbled, climbing into the passenger side of Luke's Subaru Impreza because his medicine prevented him from driving just yet.

God, Luke needed a new car. He'd bought this one at the time because it was fast and noisy and chicks dug it. However, it looked like a pile of shit parked with the other staff cars behind the Taylor's cottage; Gail's blue Audi A5, Reynolds BMW m4, Jason's new baby, the Jaguar XJ and his old reliable Q7…all beautiful, classy, well cleaned cars. Fuck, even Ryan's little Fiat 500 looked better than Luke's car.

New year, he'd treat himself to a grownups car, Luke decided.

"So what's the plan, Top?" Luke asked as he drove out of the staff car park and headed down the long drive out of Grey Estate.

"We're going to ask Sophie directly if she wants to come to my wedding," Jason shrugged, "That cunt wont say 'no' if Sophie wants to go. It's like a middle ground we've got going on."

"Middle ground? The only middle ground you have with your ex is Noman's land in the Somme," Luke snorted and shook his head, looking at his best friend in the whole wide world. He desperately wanted to tell Jason about Danni but sensed this was not the time for that sort of talk.

Jason was furious, Luke knew the signs. When he was really angry he got deathly silent, never shouted, just plotted. And Luke could see that that was what he was doing right now; scheming a plan to take his daughter if Dolly didn't willingly hand her over.

Which was why Luke couldn't tell Jason about Danni just yet; this man was desperate to be a father to his daughter whilst Luke didn't know if he could be a father for his unborn baby. It just didn't seem fair to tease Jason like that.

Luke shook his head and turned on the stereo to fill the silence. He noticed Jason look over and then shake his own head, recognising the song choice.

"I'm not in the mood," Jason growled.

"But Jason," Luke cooed, "This is our song," he smiled, and saw Jason trying desperately to maintain his anger.

"No Luke," Jason huffed, trying to turn the music down. Luke only turned it up.

"Come on Jay….Just a small town girl living in a lonely world," Luke sung, "She took the midnight train going anywhere…Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere…"

"No, Luke," Jason snarled. Luke fixed him with a pouting expression, seeing the corner of Jason's mouth twitching, "You're such a prick. A singer in a smokey room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on…"

"Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night," Luke continued, both men joining together like they did most nights they were in the car for long periods of time. Sometimes, when Grey and Ana were frogging in the back and the privacy shutter was down, both he and Jason would sing their way through Jon Bon Jovi's greatest hits to pretend that they were on some weird ass road trip and not driving two fucking women around. Jason Mraz 'I'm yours' was another favourite to sing, particularly on long night shifts where Luke brought his Ukulele to pass the time with in the car whilst Grey met with his parents or whatever his divineness got up to through the night.

"Better?" Luke laughed as they neared Dolly's semi-detached property in Middle Income Land. It was all paid for by Jason which had gotta hurt now that Dolly had remarried and moved said unemployed deadbeat into the house too. Jason was paying for another man to be a father to his own daughter.

God, Luke didn't want this for him, Danni and Luke Jr or Lukette. He wanted them to be a team, forever…but he also didn't want to be a dad. Not after what he'd seen in the world. He didn't deserve to know the joy of holding his own child when he'd walked past the screaming, dying victims of the collapsed children's hospital out in Iraq.

His mind was so fucking conflicted that it ached.

"A lot better," Jason sighed, calmer now. Luke could see it, "Thanks, Luke."

"Right, we're going to do this right. I'm going to call Sophie's cell and chat to her first, otherwise Dolly'll go mental if she knows it's you she's speaking to, okay?" Luke suggested, pressing his blue tooth caller, "Call; Princess Sophie."

'Calling; Princess Sophie' the speaker repeated, both men looking on towards Dolly's home.

He saw Jason holding his breath, biting his lip then when his daughter answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey little girl, is your daddy home? Did he go and leave you all alone?" Luke sung, "I got a bad desire…oh oh oh, I'm on fire,"

"Uncle Luke," Sophie laughed, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, gorgeous. I just wanted to swing by and ask you something if you're free?" Luke asked, "You in?"

"Yeah, I'm just in my room right now. I've got a date," Sophie announced, Luke looking over at Jason as his jaw hit the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Luke laughed, "What's he like?"

"Tall, dark, handsome," Sophie sighed dreamily, such a little lady already, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you want to be my date for your daddy's wedding?" Luke asked then and there, seeing Luke still reeling from the fact that Sophie had a date. She was barely eleven and dating. Was that normal?

"Mommy said dad wasn't getting married this year?" Sophie called out, "She was going to book a cruise for Christmas today."

"No, he is," Luke said firmly, "In fact, Sophie, I'm outside with your dad. Do you want to come speak in person? I think your dad really wants to speak to your mom about something."

"Sure," Sophie replied, "I miss dad. Don't tell him about my date though; I really like this guy. He could be the One."

"The One, huh?" Luke mused, turning off the engine, "So you'd like to be my date for the wedding?"

"Yes," Sophie smiled, "I don't really want to go on the cruise. You know, now I have a boyfriend and all. I want to spend time with him."

"I hear ya' babydoll," Luke smiled, "Okay, Soph. We'll be two minutes."


	45. Chapter 45

Like in the previous chapter, disclaimer; this is mostly Jason and Luke, getting Sophie for the wedding!

.

Chapter forty five.

.

15th of December,

Sophie and Dolly's home,

Seattle Suburbs.

.

"Right, ready to see Dolly?" Luke asked Jason, sensing the large man's unease.

Jason nodded and then grimaced, holding his sore side, "I'll need to take my medication," he admitted, going into his blazer pocket and pulling out the small vintage styled cigarette case he'd been putting his medication in for taking through the day.

It was a case which Luke knew well, having bummed a few cigarettes from Jason back in the day before both men quit smoking. Well, when Jason quit. Luke was never really a smoker to begin with but Jason had been, a relatively heavy smoker at that. When the big bear had quit, Luke had never been gladder to be deployed overseas.

"Still struggling?" Luke asked as he watched his friend.

"Kidney pain," Jason shrugged, dry swallowing them with a grimace, "It's fucking horrible. Plus the pain medication makes me queasy. Doctor didn't think it was worth changing my pills for that reason; just got to get on with it. Normally I would nap through the worst of the side effects."

"Just don't throw up in her house," Luke laughed, "In fact, do throw up in her house. On her. Fuck that bitch."

"I'm not going to throw up in her house," Jason scoffed, taking a deep breath before he climbed out of the car, tucking his shirt in better and pulling his trousers up, "I need to put on a little weight."

"Wish I had that problem," Luke mumbled as he locked his car, fixing his hair as both he and Jason walked up the small drive to Sophie's home. It was a beautiful little place, semi-detached with a reasonably sized front lawn and red brick drive. Two bedrooms, if Luke remembered correctly, open plan downstairs with a large back garden too. The neighbours were mostly elderly, adding to the quaintness of the whole place.

It was a perfect little home for a small family, Luke thought. Sleepy but nice.

If he stayed with Danni and raised the child together, would he have to give up his apartment in downtown Seattle and move out to the Sticks like this?

God, Luke hadn't thought about that. He hoped not but the city was nowhere to raise a child, was it? He shook the idea out of his head and smiled as their little princess opened the door and greeted them both excitedly on the drive way.

Sophie was becoming a real little lady, much to Jason's distress. Sawyer couldn't believe how grown up she looked suddenly. The last time he'd seen her was a few weeks before Jason, Ryan, Grey and Roz went abroad. Back then she'd long gingery blonde hair which had taken hours for Jason to braid, and she'd carried around a purse which was decorated in pink and purple fur and had matched her leggings and furry body warmer.

Now her hair was short, manageable, and so fucking grown up that even Luke felt pained; how could a child grow up so quickly in the space of a few months? She wasn't wearing the usual youngster makeup either; instead of ridiculous blues and glossy lipstick bought in kid friendly stores, she'd opted for natural browns and a nude lipstick which looked reasonably professional. She'd even drawn over her pale eyebrows, for fuck sake, completely changing her face.

Who was this young woman and where was the buck-toothed, freckly ginger girl who loved playing animal hospital with her Ol' Uncle Luke?

When she smiled, however, Luke was glad to see she'd the same warmth present. Sophie gave the best hugs, a fact that Luke would swear by. No one hugged better, no one could make Luke go from ground zero to cloud nine with just merely wrapping arms around his shoulders unprompted. In fact, when Luke's mom had first been diagnosed with cancer, he'd stayed with Jason and six year old Sophie had sat with him, insisting she played the big spoon as they watched Disney movies all day.

It had been a long time since someone had held him like that; such affection wasn't a common occurrence in the SEAL teams.

"Daddy!" Sophie declared and pushed Luke aside so she could hold her father for the first time since he'd left the USA. Luke knew he'd been on the phone with Sophie daily but Dolly wasn't playing ball with the co-parenting thing. Despite Jason's stiffness, he lifted Sophie up and snuggled her close, Sophie's legs wrapped tightly around his waist while her arms wrapped tight around his neck.

Yup, she could dress like a little lady all she wanted but there was no escaping the fact that she was a total daddy's girl.

"Are you okay? You're shaking," Sophie asked worriedly.

"I just missed you, baby girl," Jason laughed weakly, kissing her cheek before he nuzzled his face against her neck, inhaling that familiar smell. Jason always spoke about how she still smelt like his baby which Luke never really understood, reckoning it was like a placebo effect.

Would he think the same of his own kid's smell?

"Daddy, are you crying?" Sophie suddenly asked, sitting back in her father's arms and looking down at Jason's face.

She'd make a great nurse, Luke thought, naturally very warm and caring. She wiped her father's tears and kissed him lightly before stroking his stubbly jaw, "Don't cry, daddy. It's all been a bad dream, yeah?"

Luke felt like he'd witnessed a very private moment between the father and daughter and was guilty for it.

Jason smiled despite his watery eyes, "Just another bad dream," he promised, kissing her again before walking towards the house with her still firmly in his arms, "So do you want to come to the wedding?" Jason asked curiously.

"Luke asked me to be his date," Sophie giggled, looking over at Luke now, "But he needs a shave, daddy. I like my men clean shaven." She suddenly declared.

"Hey, you better not be liking any man who can grow a beard," Jason scoffed as he entered the house, Luke behind him, "Not cool."

"Jason?" Dolly suddenly hissed, spying Sophie in Jason's arms and so holding back the verbal drilling she desperately wanted to dish out, "Why are you in my house?"

"I was just telling Sophie the good news; the wedding isn't cancelled. She's one of the guests of honour. So, you know, you don't need to book her ticket on the boat. Right Soph?"

"Right!" Sophie beamed, looking from Jason to Dolly then back at her daddy, "Can I bring a plus one, daddy?"

"Of course you can," Jason said firmly, willing to agree to anything to get Sophie to come with him and not Dolly.

"But Sophie...I won't see you until Boxing Day. I'm going to miss you," Dolly attempted to guilt trip, "I thought you were excited to be going on the mini cruise with mommy and Daddy Ben?"

Daddy Ben?

"Well, I was with you last Christmas mom. So it's daddy's turn now?" Sophie observed, smart kid. She kissed Jason again then dropped to the ground, taking his hand and leading him through to the open plan kitchen where Dolly had apparently been cooking something.

Luke hated to admit it but it smelt delicious, whatever it was. When they were all younger, Luke had been invited to the Taylors home for dinner many a night and Dolly always cooked something delicious. Gail was a better cook but Dolly could hold her own.

Great cooks seemed to be Jason's type, Luke always thought; the key to a man's heart was his stomach supposedly. Personally, Luke thought the key to his heart was getting his balls rubbed.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Jason" Dolly growled lowly so Sophie couldn't hear, staring at Jason as she pulled a casserole dish out of the oven and placing it down on a cooling rack, "I told you not to call. I assumed that you weren't stupid enough to come here in person."

"I came for my daughter," Jason said then forced a smile towards Dolly when Sophie walked over to them, "I was just telling mom how you were going to be Luke's date at my wedding."

"Yeah, mom!" Sophie grinned, "Gail's got a dress for me too!"

"Are you sure you want to go, Sophie? What about the cruise?" Dolly asked with venom in her eyes, "Don't you want to come on a cruise with me and your step dad?"

"Where is Ben?" Jason interrupted, both parents still working the hell out of the fake smile routine, "He found work yet?"

"He can't work, Jason. He has a medical condition," Dolly pointed out.

"I didn't think addiction was classed as a medical condition," Jason mused, "Good to know where my money's going."

"Jason," Luke warned lowly, reminding him that Sophie was present.

He had to behave. It was probably just his aching body that was aggravating him, Luke's presence making him a little more ballsy than normal; Dolly had a way of making Jason crumple like a submissive dog.

"It's important, mommy," Sophie said firmly, looking at Dolly and nodding, "I was at you and Ben's wedding. I can't miss daddy's. That's not fair on him or on Gail."

Very diplomatic, Luke thought, smiling down at his little Peace Keeper. Sophie'd make a fantastic future president.

"Are you sure?" Dolly sighed, aware that she was defeated, "Really sure?"

"Yes mom," Sophie promised, then turned to stare at Luke, "Come tell me if this purse works with my outfit."

"Let me channel my inner Reynolds and I'll be right up," Luke smiled, watching as Sophie all but skipped towards the stairwell and disappeared to her room to finish getting ready for her little date.

He looked over at Jason who noticeably tensed at the idea of Luke leaving him alone with Dolly. He didn't say it, but Luke could see the fear in Jason's dark blue eyes.

"You better not keep my daughter waiting, Luke," Dolly sneered, aggressively chopping carrots for whatever it was she'd got cooking in the casserole bowl.

"Of course, Dolly," Luke smiled tightly, "It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Bite me, Sawyer."

.

.

Dolly was chopping those goddamn carrots in such an angry manner that Jason had to stand a good few yards away from her. Her temper was truly terrifying but for some reason he only ever received the brunt of it.

Maybe they were just too similar and it aggravated them both?

But then Jason had never burnt her with an iron because he'd forgotten to tape her programs.

Jason had also never slammed a dinner plate over the back of her head because she'd requested a little extra salt in her dinner.

"I can't believe you had the audacity to come here, to my home, and demand to see Sophie like that. I told you 'No' and you went behind my back," Dolly hissed as she slammed the knife down before studying him hard, "Who do you honestly think you are, you piece of shit?"

He couldn't reply to her, Luke absence knocking his confidence. He stared at the chopping board and braced himself for a punch or a slap. For some reason, that terrified him more than the Rebels shooting at him had done.

Suddenly, Jason felt the colour drain from his cheeks as his stomach churned with a painful gurgle. The pain medication was kicking in but he was hit with an overwhelming feeling of nausea. Perfect timing, he thought as he felt his throat starting to tighten and his saliva become thicker.

Shit, he was going to spew.

"May I use your bathroom?" Jason asked, interrupting her ranting.

"Are you joking, Jason? No. I don't even want you in this house," Dolly snapped, waving the knife at him before focusing on peeling potatoes next, "The minute Sophie is done showing Luke whatever it is upstairs she wants to show him, you're both leaving. I'm serious. This is harassment."

Fuck.

Jason swallowed hard as she kept rambling on and on and on about how he'd no right to turn up to his daughter's house unannounced and ruin her plans when she'd already said 'no'.

He didn't pay child support which she was also bitching about now. However, that was true, he didn't pay child support. Instead he had bought this whole house for them and was paying off the mortgage, the heating, the electricity, the Wifi. He'd also saved for Sophie's college fund and Grey paid for his family's health care and education.

All Dolly had to do was earn enough to put food on the table which didn't work for her; she wanted to live a life of luxury.

Gail hated how much Jason forked over to his ex, the largest direct debit he had ever had. But Gail didn't understand that it was all for Sophie. Heck the house was in Sophie's name if Dolly the Bitch bothered to look close enough at the documentations. In which case, if Sophie wanted her father in the house Jason believed he had every right to be here.

Despite all he currently provided for Sophie, Jason was still too afraid to go to the courts about his chaotic visitation rights; Dolly would happily say that this house, her bill-free life, was all blackmail material to hide the fact that Jason had 'raped' her. He'd fiercely deny it but Dolly would talk about how she had to accept or Sophie would be homeless -cue the jury taking her side through Dolly's emotional manipulation.

It made him sick.

Or maybe that was the pain relief.

Oh God, he could feel the heaves coming.

Was she still talking?

"-and you can't just bring your boyfriend with you to intimidate me, Jason. That queer Sawyer used to flirt with me. Do you know that?"

"Luke flirts with everyone," Jason growled, then softened his tone, looking up at her and staring directly in those pretty brown eyes. It pissed him off that he still thought her eyes were pretty, unique mix of milk-chocolate and black, with flecks of hazel. There had once been a time pre-Sophie that he'd get off when she looked up at him with those unique brown eyes whilst she sucked his dick. Back when their relationship was constant fucking and zero talking. Heck, there had once been a time those eyes would brim with tears as they both laughed and danced drunkenly through the night in their youth. If Sophie had to inherit anything from this witch, Jason had to agree that he was glad it was her mother's eyes.

"Dolly, please can I use your bathroom?" Jason asked now, holding his stomach, "I don't feel well."

"No! I want you out of my house. Ben's friends are coming for dinner and I don't want you-"

It was coming. Jason slammed his hand over his mouth as the heaves gave way to the real deal.

He made for the kitchen sink but calculated that it was too many paces and he'd end up vomiting on the floor which really wouldn't help their already rocky co-parenting alliance. Turning quickly, he instead dove towards the kitchen island and grabbed casserole dish just in time.

"Jason what are you-oh my god!" Dolly squealed as Jason puked up his guts in her famous sausage and bean casserole, "Sawyer!"

"I'm sorry," Jason choked, "I'm sorry, Dolly, I'm sorry-urghup!"

"Jason!" Luke laughed when he appeared holding Sophie's hand. Jason saw him out the corner of his eye mid-heave, "Yes. This is terrific."

"Do something!" Dolly demanded but Luke's idea of 'doing something' was merely to record Jason losing his lunch in tonight's dinner.

"This is so going in my best man speech," Luke laughed hard, Sophie giggling before she gently rubbed her father's back; apparently the most mature adult in the room.

.

Meanwhile…

Grey Mansion

Grey Estate,

Seattle

Ana saw Ryan look a little sheepish when he returned with Teddy, which instantly set Ana's back up; had something happened when he'd been with Teddy at the playdate?

Teddy looked fine, identical to how he was when Ryan had come to pick him up for his play date. In fact Teddy was singing Ryan's praises and telling Ana how his friend Henry had a Paw Patrol bed like the one he'd asked Santa for.

"Go wash up before dinner, please. Gail's in the kitchen, she can help you," Ana instructed her mini Christian before she looked up at Ryan curiously. She waited until Teddy left before she quizzed the youngest member of the security team. The Team she was now in charge of, "Is everything okay, Ryan? You've not said anything since you brought Teddy home. I hope he wasn't a bother for you."

"I'm fine ma'am. Master Grey was perfect," Ryan promised...but it was clearly a lie. She saw him unable to look her in the eye when he spoke.

Ana despised liars.

"What happened, Ryan?" she demanded now, crossing her arms over her aching breasts. She needed to express milk but she was putting it off until Phoebe roused from her afternoon nap, "If you're going to be my son's CPO, Ryan, I need to know exactly what goes on. You're not in trouble, Ryan. I just expect total honesty. Please look at me and tell me what's on your mind."

"Henry's mom came on to me I think," Ryan said, those brown eyes staring directly into Ana's. Well, that wasn't an answer Ana had expected, blushing a little at that. Ryan then continued, "I mean, there's no thinking. She did come on to me. She grabbed my bum and we kissed a little but I stepped back."

"Huh," Ana frowned, "Well I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I," Ryan joked, "She grabbed my dick and balls in one of these massive man sized hands. I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Okay too much information there, Ryan," Ana laughed, not sure how to handle this. Technically she was in charge of the security staff now and therefore it was her responsibility to safeguard the bodyguards during their employment with her for as much as possible. Being sexually fondled on the job was one of the issues she realise was now her problem. She'd need to speak to either Christian or Jason to figure out how best to approach it. For now, all she could do was apologise.

"Well, I'm really sorry, Ryan. I hope this isn't something that's going to affect your work in future. How can I make it better for you?" Ana asked.

"Oh no," Ryan laughed, "You misunderstood. I'm on cloud nine I think; that's the first time any woman's been so into me that they make out with me while they're sober. I touched her ass too. I just felt guilty because I was working and I didn't want to make things complicated for your family if this was a friend that Teddy would be sticking with for the foreseeable future."

The smile Ryan gave Ana then was just so sincere and adorable that she understood Christian's sudden fondness for the man and his decision to have Ryan be teddy's CPO. He'd had the opportunity to go further with a woman but he'd held back for the benefit of Teddy's future relationship with Henry.

"You weren't working, Ryan. You're off on sick leave. I appreciate you volunteering to get to know Teddy better for the job. It really has impressed me," Ana smiled and waved Ryan off when she heard Teddy announced he had washed his hands successfully.

"Mrs Grey, have you spoken to Sawyer today?" Ryan asked politely, catching her before she went to see her son.

"No, I haven't really Ryan. He's out on lunch just now with Taylor too on a mission apparently. Something about the wedding I believe," Ana shrugged, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well ma'am...Maybe," Ryan admitted, scratching his scruffy hair with his good arm, "Sawyer would be mad at me for mentioning to you ma'am, but I think it's important to give you a heads up for his benefit, you know? Hypothetically speaking, Sawyer may need to discuss with you the possibility of altering his benefits package."

Ana frowned and looked at Ryan curiously. Altering his benefits package? She knew that Luke's mother was terminally ill and was a benefactor of Luke's healthcare through GEH. Had she died and Luke hadn't let on? Was that why he needed to change the benefits his family received through his employment? Was that why Ryan was worried for his colleague?

No, surely Luke would say something, right?

Except Ana knew Luke wouldn't mention it. He wouldn't want to let the team down, so to speak, with Jason on part-time hours and Ryan off for his broken wrist.

Oh Luke...

Her eyes watered as she imagined how Teddy would feel if suddenly Ana wasn't there or how she would feel if Ray died after such a terrible illness...

"I understand, Ryan," Ana smiled weakly, dabbing her eyes.

"Wait…you understand?" Ryan frowned, bewildered a little.

"I do. And don't worry, I'll make the point to speak to him, Ryan," Ana said softly, "I'll be discreet."

"Well…okay," Ryan nodded, "Thank you, Mrs Grey," he said, "I hope you have a good evening."

"Thank you again, Ryan," Ana smiled, waving him off before going through to check on Teddy and Gail.

.

Meanwhile…

Dropping Sophie off at her friend's house,

Seattle Suburbs.

.

"So this is her date?" Luke asked, staring at the young man he and Jason had dropped Sophie off to meet. They'd sneaked out shortly after Jason had vomited in Dolly's dinner, Sophie coming with them and bringing her dad an old sandcastle bucket in case he wanted to do a repeat in Luke's car.

Sophie had kissed both Jason and Luke before she'd hurried off towards the house this young man lived in with his mom, dad and three siblings apparently. And, yeah, he was exactly how Sophie had described him; tall dark and handsome as well as being clean shaven. But that was all because he was a tall eleven year old and of Arab decent somewhere along the line. The kid had long black eyelashes though which made Luke jealous.

"Seems nice," Jason said, clicking his tongue though which was something he did when he didn't quite know how to handle a situation, "If it's what she wants..."

"Pfft. He's a dork," Luke scoffed, shaking his head as he watched young Ralph walk to the gate to meet her like a gentleman, "Have I taught her nothing?"

"She's eleven. It's hardly the romance of the century," Jason said diplomatically but Luke could see it was killing Jason to be so chilled out with the idea that his baby girl had a little boyfriend. It was natural, Luke thought, for Sophie to have boyfriends in this day and age.

Personally Luke hadn't been allowed girlfriends at such a young age but that was because he'd come from an incredibly religious family and maintained the values his mother and father had taught him into adulthood; don't play with yourself, don't drink, don't have sex. His first kiss had been when he was eighteen, the same time he'd also lost his virginity, before he went to the Navy. He and his first girlfriend had agreed to break it off since he was off to San Diego and she had applied for colleges in the East. They'd agreed to give each other their virginities and booked a hotel for the weekend with their Summer farm work money.

It had been perfect.

In contrast...Luke knew that Jason had lost his virginity at barely thirteen years old.

To some sixteen year old.

In the sports locker of the military school he'd been shipped off to as a kid.

So seeing his own eleven year old daughter with a young man was probably freaking him out internally.

Despite this though, Jason was doing relatively well to remain calm. That was until Sophie kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, which saw Jason grabbing a tighter hold of that sandcastle bucket.

Maybe raising a daughter was worse than a son? Luke wondered. Apparently they were easier to raise in the beginning from what Luke had seen. Sophie had been such a gem of a baby but Teddy was proving a little more challenging.

What if Danni's baby was a girl?

Oh fuck.

"I'll speak to Gail about inviting him to the reception for Sophie," Jason said with a noticeable gulp.

"Is it hard raising a daughter?" Luke asked curiously then, watching Sophie take Ralph's hand and walk with him towards his door. His parents were home, Luke observed, two cars in the drive way and a bearded man cutting the grass in the back garden.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "raising any kid is hard though. As much as she's evil, Dolly has raised our daughter beautifully without me and that's the hardest part I think."

"What about, like, vomit and all the sleepless nights?" Luke frowned, "Kids are so restricting."

"Yeah they are," Jason said, "But you just...deal with it. She's worth it completely."

"What's been the hardest part of actually raising a daughter though?" Luke asked then, "Physically, what's it like? I mean, you don't strike me as a Princess and Unicorn guy naturally?"

"Why all the questions suddenly?" Jason frowned, "You and Ryan aren't pregnant, are ya?"

"Oh aha ha ha," Luke mumbled, turning the engine on after waving Sophie off, "I'm being serious, man. What's it like raising a daughter from a man's point of view?"

"Weird," Jason shrugged, "Like, I'd come in from being overseas in Iraq for months and find myself sat having a tea party dressed like a princess. She'd do my make-up, call me Princess Daddy, and we'd eat lunch like that because that's what you naturally want to do; make her happy. It's hard to see her growing up as quickly as she has because I still want to sleep with her in my arms and just hold her. No other feeling like it, Bud. This innocent tiny part of you, snuggled under your arm... Nothing Gail does compares."

Luke nodded at that, pulling away from the kerb. He couldn't imagine how tough it would be to go from being the centre of his daughter's world to suddenly having to share her with a boyfriend of any description at any age.

"It's pretty weird though to start with though. You ever had to clean shit out a vagina? Because I have. Multiple times. Huggies fail to include the picture where the baby's shat all the way up their back because they've been lying on their back when they've had a dump. That's weird," Jason laughed, staring forward towards the road, "You get used to it because you need to but at the time it's weird to start with...Oh and Dolly was insistent that we never call her privates anything but the real names."

"What, no front bum?" Luke laughed, "I genuinely thought that's what that was called until I was sixteen. Seriously sex was a no-no in my household."

Jason shrugged, "I get why Dolly wanted to but wow. We got letters home from unhappy teachers because Sophie once declared her 'vagina was itchy' and that started a chorus of 'what's a vagina?' from the other kids. A lot of complaints got made to the school that day." he laughed hard then became silent, losing himself in his memories of his fiery little daughter.

It made Luke smile, watching his best friend out the corner of his eye. The colour was back in his cheeks and he didn't look uncomfortable or in pain. Instead he looked oddly content, enjoying his memories of fatherhood, "You're never alone when you've got kids too. You expect them to be with you all the time but I don't think I ever appreciated that you're with them constantly. For example, you need a shit but your toddler is at that horrible stage where they can walk now and you can't leave them for a second because when you find them they'll be swinging from the light. What do you do?"

"Take her in with you?" Luke frowned, glaring as a driver cut them off.

"You betcha you do. Or you wait until she's out cold but hat rarely happens because toddlers are assholes. They sense your weakness. You have to learn to shit with your daughter in the room. You can't shower without a toddler jumping in with you either. Dolly used to have to shave her legs with Sophie playing with her rubber duckies because she was too smart for her own good. One time I thought she was out for the count napping and went to take a piss, came back and she'd gone. I had no idea where to either. I'm frantically running around looking for her and I suddenly hear this god awful scream; she'd tried to get out the front door by standing on my tool box, fell and split her head open."

"Geez," Luke gasped, suddenly more terrified of Jason's account of fatherhood than he was to begin with.

What if Luke couldn't keep a kid safe?

If Jason couldn't safe guard Sophie, what chance did Luke honestly think he had?

"She was fine. I wasn't. I was devastated. I cried more than her. I was broken," Jason admitted, "We had to be investigated by social work as a precaution but obviously our house was clean and Sophie was very much cared for. I just fucked up royally."

"I reckon that's what fatherhood is. It's just a series of fuck ups that you've got to learn to never let happen. Think of it from a military perspective; you've got to always be one step ahead. Never underestimate your enemy -the baby."

Luke shook his head, "That bad, huh?"

"I mean, I love her to pieces and there were more good times to bad times but my god Luke I don't think I ever switched off," Jason laughed and then shook his head, "But seriously, man, why the interest in fatherhood? You thinking of giving it a shot?"

"Nah…it's just that Danni's back on the scene," Luke told Jason as they pulled up at Grey Estate, in the staff parking lot.

"She was hot," Jason said with a whistle, "That ass. Wow."

Luke bristled a little when Jason said that and he'd no idea why. He'd said worse about women in the past, he was sure, but calling Danni anything so disrespectful now seemed wrong. She was going to be the mother of his child, and she was willing to raise the baby alone without him if he couldn't man up and father it himself.

"She's beautiful," he corrected Jason, "Inside and out."

"A little defensive, Sawyer," Jason observed, shaking his head, "What's that all about?"

"It's just...I don't want to talk about Danni like that. I don't do that with Gail," Luke pointed out, "It's seriously disrespectful to women."

Jason's jaw dropped, "Wow. Wait a minute. Luke, buddy, you're the one who spoke about Danni like that. You know that's not how I view women. Or at least not aloud. You're the one who openly spoke about her ass, or her pussy. You spoke about that a lot actually. In fact, I'm pretty sure you started a conversation once 'Hey, you guys ever go down on a girl and she's still got tissue paper there?'," Jason grumbled, "What's changed?"

"She's back and I think I want it to work. But even if it doesn't work out, I need to be more grown up," Luke explained, "So I'm going to start by buying a new, sensible car like you all have. Then I'll decorate my place. It's like a frat house right now."

"Well, if you need help, I'm here," Jason promised, as supportive as always, "Gail too. If you need to talk about anything you know where I am. And as for the fatherhood questions…whatever that's about, I just want you to know that you'd be a great dad."

He fixed Luke with knowing stare, an incredibly intellectual man. Fatherhood questions…Danni back…Jason wasn't thick. He wouldn't push Luke to talk about it, but he was subtly letting Luke know that he was there for him.

"Maybe," Luke shrugged, "Anyway I better get back to the security room. Thanks for killing time with me."

"Thanks for recording me throwing up in my ex-wife's dinner," Jason countered, "I look forward to becoming the laughing stock of everyone I know."

.

Later that evening…

Grey Mansion

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

Christian finished taking his medication for the day, gulping the last few pills down with a glass of cool water before going through to join Ana in her office. She'd told him about Ryan being groped by Teddy's play date's mom but most pressing at the moment was the fact that Luke's mother had died and she was going to have to alter Luke's healthcare policy to reflect the loss. Because she'd never had to do something like this before, Christian had come home early to help her.

He showed her where to find the home staff documents in Jason's office and reminded Ana that the staff were entitled to a sum of money to be given towards funeral costs for immediate family members; moms, dads, siblings, kids.

"This is going to suck," Ana muttered, "I can't believe he hasn't told us about it yet."

"Grief does that," Christian reminded her, "He's maybe in denial."

"I couldn't imagine losing a parent, Christian," Ana sighed, "I'm going to struggle to not cry."

"You've got to be strong," Christian said then looked up when someone knocked on the office door, "Come in."

Luke walked in, unbuttoning his jacket when Christian indicated towards the seat in front of the desk Ana and he were stood behind.

"Is everything okay, Mr Grey?" Luke asked, looking puzzled that he'd been summoned into Ana's office. His eyes fell on the desk, no doubt relieved that it wasn't a pink slip on the desk.

"Luke...we know about your mom," Ana started, feeling Christian tighten his hold on her shoulder. He was going to let her lead the conversation so she could learn how to do this for herself for in the future.

"What do you mean?" Luke frowned, staring at Ana and then up at Christian.

"Your mom...we know she's gone, Luke. Didn't Ryan tell you?" Ana asked, looking up at Christian too, "Oh god."

"What do you mean 'she's gone'? Gone where?" Luke replied, Christian seeing the man becoming agitated. He shifted in his seat a few times, eyes wide and hands clasped.

"She's gone, Luke," Christian tried now, "She's dead. Ryan told Ana this afternoon."

"I'm so sorry, Luke," Ana said softly, leaning over the desk and taking Luke's hand, "I thought you knew."

Luke was in tears now, staring at Ana and then Christian and then at his hand clasping Ana's, "When did Pa call? Why didn't he call me?"

"You were out with Jason when Ryan told me," Ana said softly, handing over a tissue box from within the drawer.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick," Luke moaned, "Not my mama. No please god not yet. Why?" he sobbed now, unable to control himself. He pulled his hand from Ana's and slumped forward onto the desk, crying into his hands.

Ana shared a look at Christian before she got up and ran around the table, "It's okay, Luke. It's going to be okay," she promised, holding him to her chest. She felt his large arms wrap tightly around her as he just wept and wept and wept.

"Oh God, she was supposed to have months. Not weeks. How?" Luke shuddered, "Danni is pregnant and now this?! Mama never even had the chance to know she was going to be a grandmother."

Danni was pregnant?

That was news to Christian.

"Oh no," Ana said, freezing.

"What?" Christian frowned.

"Luke, I need you to call your father," Ana winced, "I think there's been a mix up."

"I don't understand?" Luke asked, looking up at her with red eyes.

Ana stroked his cheek, Christian unable to stop himself glaring at her for doing so, "Luke, honey...I think...I think I may have misunderstood what Ryan told me this morning. I think you should phone your dad, okay?"

Luke shook his head and pulled his mobile phone out of his trouser pocket. He dialled a number and stared at Ana, "Hey, it's Luke-mom? Mom, what, I-no, no I'm okay, I just wanted to see how you were. No I'm not crying. No, I'm calling on a landline," he lied, wiping his eyes as best he could and attempting to stop the sobs as he tried to steady his breathing.

Christian had no idea what was going on, staring at his wife who looked utterly horrified.

When Luke hung up, he took a deep breath then glared furiously at Ana, "What the hell, Mrs Grey?"

"I'm so sorry, Luke," Ana moaned, "I thought when Ryan said you needed to change your benefit package it was because your mom had died. I'm so so so sorry."

"I can't believe you," Luke growled furiously and stood up. He was shaking in rage, pacing in the office.

"So you're needing to expand your benefits to cover your unborn child and the mother?" Christian asked, wanting to get to the complete bottom of this entire clusterfuck.

"Yes, but I really can't do this right now, Sir," Luke glared, "Dismiss me."

"You're dismissed," Christian nodded, not even flinching when Luke slammed the office door behind him on his way out.

Slowly, Christian turned to stare at Ana, "I let you take control of the security guard team for all of a day and one of my guards gets groped by some single mom and you've just wrongfully told the other that his mom is dead," Christian growled, "What the hell, Ana?"

"That's not my fault," Ana snapped, "That's not fair to blame me. It was an accident."

"Ana, that's a hell of a mistake," Christian pointed out, squeezing the bridge of his nose, "Fucking hell."

"I'll speak to him," Ana decided.

"No, let him calm down. You just told him his mom was dead and then alive in all of ten minutes. Give him time," Christian sighed, walking with Ana downstairs to the kitchen. He spotted Gail having a hushed conversation with Luke just outside of the security office door, the housekeeper ending the conversation when she caught Christian's eye and then Luke marched on through the security room, no doubt heading home for the day. God, Christian couldn't believe this had happened.

Good one, Ana, he thought, Jason coming through the security room door and into the main mansion looking pissed. As head of security, he also dealt with staff complaints for his men and Christian would imagine he'd just received a doozy of a complaint from Sawyer.

Taylor was an intelligent man, however, and didn't press the issue just yet, Gail's subtle shake of the head enough to deter him from chasing the issue up just yet. He looked at Christian and gave him a nod which Christian reciprocated before picking up his laptop and catching up on the meetings he'd had to cancel to get home early to help Ana deliver the biggest fuck up of the year.

.

17th of December

The Taylor's cottage,

Grey Estate,

Seattle.

"Look at you both," Craig laughed when Jason and Luke came downstairs in the kilts for the wedding, trying them on for the first time. The Taylor tartan was a pale green colour with deep purple stripes, Gail using the same purple for her bridesmaid dresses, the flowers and the overall different little finishing pieces for the venue, "You look like Mel Gibson in braveheart!" he teased.

"This how you pictured us?" Luke chuckled, looking up at Jason.

"Completely," Jason nodded, "This is exactly what Trevor wore to his wedding. What our father wore too. Dolly was a cunt so I had to wear my then uniform to my first wedding," he explained for Craig's benefit, "Thanks, Craig for helping us fit everything together."

"It was no problem, Jason," Craig smiled brightly, "I'm glad they both fit; Luke says you've lost weight since he originally measured you."

"Yeah, I have," Jason agreed, trying his best to be civil for Reynolds benefit, "Thanks all the same."

"Not long now till the wedding," Christian called, stood with Reynolds at the far side of the cottage living room.

"Four days," Jason agreed, "That's four days to write my promises," he joked, looking at Luke then, "Four days to write your speech and clean it up."

"Pfft, I'm not cleaning what I've written up," Luke laughed, picking up the beer Christian offered him, "Sophie can cover her ears when I tell everyone about the time you were so drunk you didn't know which hole to put your dick in."

"Hey!" Jason growled, "That's not allowed. No, I told you that in confidence."

"You were twenty five," Luke laughed, "It's not like it's something you've done recently, you old coutt."

"Aha ha ha," Jason mumbled, shoving Luke and going over to the mirror and studying himself. It felt weird to wear a kilt, breezy. But he liked it and was glad Gail had allowed him to wear this for the wedding. It was a Taylor male tradition and Jason was excited to wear it for marrying Gail.

"Looking smart, Taylor," Christian added, "Gail's a lucky woman."

"Thank you Sir," Jason sighed, "I appreciate it."

"Of course, Taylor," Christian nodded, "Ana wanted to let you know that your brother and sister and their families are welcome to make use of the guest wing in the mansion."

"Sir," Jason frowned, "That's fantastic. Thank you," he smiled, "Everywhere is booked up with Christmas so I really appreciate you offering."

He looked over at Luke now as Grey headed back to the main mansion, Reynolds going to show Craig the bridesmaids' dresses hanging upstairs in the staff quarters.

"How are you getting on, bud?" Jason asked, watching his best man sipping his beer.

"I'm fine," Luke smiled after a slight hesitation, "Ryan's not; he's still in my shit book for speaking to Mrs Grey before I had a chance to process everything but I understand he was just looking out for me. And I understand Ana made a mistake. I'm not all that mad anymore."

"How'd Danni take it?" Jason pressed.

"She thought it was hilarious; pissed herself laughing," Luke chuckled, "Literally, she pissed herself. Pregnant women apparently aren't so good with the bladder control."

"Well…that's one way of taking it," Jason mused.

"Yeah it's helped me realise it was an accident and, in a dark way, it is sorta funny. Well…no, that's a lie. It's not funny and I'm still pissed about it every time I think about it, but I'm trying not to dwell on it," Luke sighed, scratching his beard.

"How's Danni in general?" Jason asked, sitting on the sofa and then shifting positions so that he wasn't flashing his boxers in the kilt, "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"She's healthy," Luke said then shrugged, "I'm not too sure what I'm doing yet to be honest. She's pregnant with my kid, Jay. I'm plagued by guilt over the children's hospital fiasco. I don't think I can be this kid's dad."

"Well Luke," Jason said, stroking his sore side out of habit, "put it this way, buddy, you're going to be a father whether you like it or not. It's up to you whether you want to be a good father or a bad father. You can't just decide not to be one now. So what's it to be?"

"I never thought of it that way before," Luke said and stared at Jason, "I suppose I want to be a good dad. If I have to pick between being a good one or a bad one."

"Well there you go," Jason nodded, "There's your answer."

"Wow," Luke laughed, sitting beside Jason and nodding, "You're a smart bastard for a Marine."

"Thank you, Frogman," Jason chuckled, shaking his head, "You want to know what's more? That's the second time I've delivered that little speech. I told Grey the exact same thing and look where he is now, Luke? Two kids, a wife and a life. If Grey can do it, so can you, Bud. Give it a bash."

.

.

Next chapter will be more CG, Ana, Pheebs and the Tedster. It'll also be the wedding and then I'm done! So many loose ties to clean up.

Thank you for everyone who's taken their time to review and favourite; I appreciate the fact people are reading this stuff. You're the best,

D x


	46. Chapter 46

A/N; originally I wanted to do this wedding all in one chapter but I'd had a few people pm me asking if I was okay since I hadn't updated in a while! Sorry guys, life just got in the way! So this isn't the wedding (however it was 11,500 odd words and I don't like massive massive chapters because I always think they're a nightmare to read!)

So this one's got a little more Christian in it, Ana sorting herself out with being organised, Luke and Danni moving forward too thanks to Jason's kind advice, and Jason getting better slowly with his Little Woman by his side. Sepsis is a hell of an illness and sadly one I've had experience with in my social circle so I wanted to highlight that a little; Jason can't just walk out of hospital and think he's going to get well enough to dance all night at his wedding by not resting and recovering like the typical alpha male he is!

As for the Epilogue, is there anything people would like to see? I'm open to all suggestions. Should Luke have a boy or a girl etc :)

Thank you for everyone who's favourited and followed this story, particularly those kind enough to review as well! You're all the best!

.

Chapter forty six.

.

18th December,

Grey Manor,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

Ana was determined.

In her hand was the documents Luke needed to add Danni and the unborn baby to his Healthcare and Dental plan with GEH. Also in her had was Luke's private life insurance policy, his pension policy with GEH as well as documents for the company Funeral grant the security staff's family was entitled too and documents which listed other benefits the security staff were entitled too; paternity/maternity leave, a bonus package on the birth of a child, lists of Kindergartens, nurseries and schools which Christian paid for himself as well as a list of colleges which GEH senior staff received schooling discounts from.

It was a hefty list of paperwork which the couple were going to have to read through, but Christian had spent a couple of hours that morning with Ana highlighting the relevant information as well as crossing out what was not applicable given the situation. The priority was to have the Healthcare and Dental plan established today, Ana thought. The rest Luke and Dana could fill in together and return to Ana as soon as they had a chance to read the terms and conditions.

She fixed her hair once she'd placed the documents securely inside a thick brown envelope, straightening her pencil skirt before going to check on Phoebe. Ana was glad she was now in charge temporarily of the family staff; it was giving her something to do between her daughter's naps. Gail was going to watch both the Little Greys whilst their mom nipped out to Luke's to get the signatures she needed, Ana having put them down for a nap shortly after their snack time. Teddy was still a little drowsy as he finished up his medicine so that was his excuse for wanting to go back to bed. Phoebe, on the other hand, was as Christian said, 'A lazy shit', only interested in sleeping, eating and men. Really, she was no different to Kate, Ana often joked when her fussy baby settled in Christian's arms instantly.

Walking over to the security room door, Ana knocked then entered, Jason always keeping the door at least partially open.

"Hey, Taylor, do you want to come with me to get Danni on Luke's healthcare policy?" Ana asked as she walked into the room, the lamp lit on the desk beside one of Taylor's filing cabinets. The man asked for a new filing cabinet every second month, a standard joke between Christian and Ana as the man was so particular with all the reports he needed to have made.

Taylor didn't respond. Instead, Ana was surprised to see the man lying on the sofa with his suit jacket draped over his body as a blanket, the paper waste basket which usually resided in the far corner sat beside him as a sick bucket.

Ana shook her head; the security men were stubborn, having already sent Ryan home today for thinking he could trick her into believing his wrist was better. Jason was just as bad, insistent that he was able to work when clearly he was in pain and struggling to keep going at the rate he believed he could go at. Part time, to Jason Taylor, was apparently 0900 till Christian came home safe with either Luke or Reynolds.

"Jason, go home," Ana laughed in exasperation, watching the man begin to rouse from his sleep.

"What?" he yawned and slowly sat up, seeing it was Ana herself speaking, "I mean, pardon Mrs Grey? I was just thinking."

"With your eyes closed?" Ana joked, shaking her head, "Sorry I didn't realise you were napping," she smiled sympathetically, the man becoming a beautiful shade of green as he rubbed his eyes.

He looked ill today. Exceptionally ill.

"Are you okay, Taylor?" she asked him now.

"Yes, ma'am. It's just the pain relief, Ma'am, it always makes me queasy. I've never been good with it," he said, picking up the glass of water beside him on the coffee table and drinking slowly, "They upped my dosage too because I've been in a little pain."

"Are you going to be well enough for your wedding?" Ana asked worriedly as she sat down in what was normally Taylor's office chair. She felt guilty that the aftermath of septicaemia was still bothering him. When Grace had heard that Jason was even working she'd yelled at both Ana and Christian until the couple had explained that Taylor wasn't willing to work any less than 'part-time'. Apparently recovery time for septicaemia was longer than Jason was willing himself to have.

"We're doing the ceremony sitting down," Jason mumbled, sipping his water again, "And they've rearranged the seating so we're stood nearer the toilets and the windows," he added, forcing a smile, "And Gail's spoken to the venue. They're going to let me have a nap in one of the tree house apartments if I need to. And we're coming back here in the evening to our own bed…if I can manage the whole day that is."

"If there's anyway Christian and I can help you," Ana started but Jason shook his head firmly.

"Mr Grey has already done more than enough allowing our families to stay with you in the guest wings," Jason smiled, then put his head in his hands and let out a low groan.

"Would you like to come with me then, to see Danni and Luke?" Ana asked Jason then, "Get a little fresh air?"

"I don't think I can face going in the car right now, ma'am," Jason admitted then looked up at Ana, "Thank you for caring though. I'll do a parameter check in a little-"

"No. Go back to bed, Jason," Ana said firmly, "You've already worked more than part time this week. You're not letting anyone down; go rest."

"I'll wait till Luke comes in for his three till midnight shift because I'm picking Sophie up around that time; my ex is letting me have her earlier so she can go on a longer cruise with her new man," Jason decided, looking up when Gail came into the office, "Hey."

"Hello again, Mrs Grey. Hey, Jason" Gail smiled at her sickly husband, "Phoebe's starting to wake up already. Would you mind? You're a lot better with her than me and I've got dinner cooking," she said.

Ana turned and saw that Jason was smiling, obviously proud of the fact that he'd the ability to silence and amuse Phoebe without trying. He nodded at Gail, "Can you bring her through? We'll watch a movie in here till she dozes off again."

"She might need changed; she hasn't pooed just yet," Ana admitted, "I'll go see to her."

"I'll change her if need be," Jason insisted, waving Ana away slightly, "We'll be fine, Ma'am," he promised and pulled himself to his feet, "I'll go get her right now."

"Jason Taylor, you are a saint," Ana smiled, "Only if you're sure you're up to it? I'll only be an hour or so."

"It's honestly fine. I've got Oliver And Company on the iPad," Jason shrugged and disappeared after Gail through to the main house, baby monitor in his trouser pocket.

.

Meanwhile…

Luke's apartment,

2900 1st Ave,

Belltown

Seattle,

.

Luke stared at his wrist watch yawned. It was only just eleven am and he still had another four hours to kill before he started work.

Perfect.

He grinned stupidly to himself as he rolled over, wrapping his arm tighter around Danni. He lightly kissed her shoulder then settled back to sleep, "Morning, Buttface."

"Morning, Dogfarts," Danni replied, snuggling up against Luke's body, relaxing completely against him, "Last night was...unexpected."

"Well what can I say? Homemade Sawyer pizza gets panties wet," Luke laughed with his eyes closed, remembering his dinner with Danni the night before. He'd asked Ryan to give them privacy so he could have the apartment completely to himself to enjoy dinner with the mother of his child…and to tell the mother of his child that he intended to stick around for her and their baby.

Danni had cried.

They'd cuddled.

They'd kissed.

Then she had to go and ruin it with pregnancy gas, burping up her pepperoni pizza in his face when they both pulled away for air.

She'd then laughed so hard she'd pissed her pants again which, although it probably should have been mortifying for her, only made her laugh more and also made Luke himself laugh. It had also been the perfect excuse to invite her to stay the night…

'I can put your leggings through our new washer and then tumble dry them but to be honest, honey, the dryer may take forever and it's already late…'

"'Sawyer Pizza gets panties wet," Danni echoed, shaking her head, "I don't know if you're making fun of me for pissing myself again or if you're making fun of me for my cravings," Danni huffed, rubbing her ass against Luke's crotch.

Turns out some pregnant women liked sex; who'd have thought?

She was still rubbing herself against his crotch, his morning semi pressed against her ass cheeks. It felt so fucking good waking up beside this woman, after everything they'd gone through.

"Mmmm, can I help you?" Luke grinned, kissing her shoulder again.

"God yes please if you're offering," Danni mumbled, "I've been craving sex nonstop and now my vibrator is outta juice back home," she huffed, looking over her shoulder and no doubt seeing Luke's eyes darken with lust.

"Oh God that's hot," Luke growled, kissing Danni deeply, his hands on her breasts instantly.

Yup, in his stupid little 'Be a bad father or a good father' speech, Jason had neglected to inform Luke about this little benefit to pregnancy; the sex. Danni was craving sex like there was no fricken tomorrow and Luke was more than happy to lend a hand or a dick to ease her. Some positions they discovered they couldn't quite manage because of her belly, but Luke wasn't caring.

He was more than happy to help in any way he could, he'd said so over dinner the night before after apologising for not knowing how to react to the news initially.

She'd accepted his apology and thanked him for deciding to play Daddy for her in the parental sense. And now Luke had the woman of his dreams, straddling his lap, carrying his baby inside of her and smiling down at him like he was God's gift to humanity.

Really, he was one lucky son of bitch to have been given this second chance. Especially when she kissed his chest, flicked her tongue piercing against his nipples and then worked her way down his abs to...

Oh yeah, Luke groaned, painfully aroused now.

His head flopped back on his pillows, able to watch her.

She kissed him.

She licked him.

She sucked him.

She rubbed him.

The look in her eyes as she pleasured him, cared for him rather, was enough to make his balls clench with an impending orgasm. The sudden light which Danni's return had shined into his life was truly magical and now he understood why Jason was desperate to marry Gail lately; when it clicked, it clicked.

And Danni just had a way of clicking with Luke which had him mentally setting his own wedding date. Not that he was stupid enough to jump into marriage straight away. But he understood why people do get married now which was a step forward.

She'd his balls in her perfect hands and that was about to be his undoing; he was about to cum.

"Ahh, shit, watch out, it's-," Luke warned then jumped when the door went.

Whoever banged on the door had startled Danni, leaving Luke painfully on the edge.

"Ryan will get it," Luke tried to say, desperate to cum, "It's okay, baby, just ignore-"

Bang bang bang.

Excellent.

"Ryan? Ryan you going to get that?" Luke shouted out then listened for signs of life from Ryan's room. When he heard none and the banging continued, Luke got angry and shouty, "Ryan? For fuck sake, Ryan?!"

Danni smirked and climbed off of Luke, leaving him desperate and wanting but allowing him the ability to stand to deal with that persistent banging at the door. It was probably the postman with one of Ryan's stupid deliveries that didn't fit in the mail box and required a signature. If it was a stranger, the doorman wouldn't let them into the building.

He grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them on over his erection, Danni laughing at the sight, particularly when she noticed the fact he'd a large precum wet spot forming.

"Don't laugh too hard or you'll piss yourself again," Luke huffed, shaking his head at her.

"What can I say? I like what I see, big boy," She purred, deliberately putting a show on for him as she rolled around his bed like a porn star, making his dick twitch in further desperation, "Oh Luke," she moaned and arched her back, "Come back and shove it in my ass."

"You're such a bitch," Luke growled, too pissed off to bother with jeans; there was no chance he'd manage to hide his erection anyway; too damn big.

Like a skyscraper.

A Redwood tree.

Or something else fucking massive.

The Eiffel tower.

An elephant.

As big as Grey's paycheck.

"Ryan you goddamn son of a bitch, why didn't you answer the fucking door?" Luke shouted as he walked down the laminated hall towards the banging, smacking Ryan's door in passing, "Fucking lazy cunt."

He opened the door aggressively, not in the mood to piss around with the postman, "Yes?" he demanded then jumped.

That wasn't the postman.

"Luke I-oh wow, um…"

That was his boss.

"Ana, shit," Luke jumped, covering himself as best he could with his hands, "Shit, Ana," he repeated, looking up when he heard Danni deliberately moaning loudly to antagonise him in the background.

Ana blushed when she no doubt heard Danni playing, struggling not to catch sight of Luke in all his glory. She settled for staring at the floor, "Nice. I mean...damn, I meant that sarcastically. Not that the view was nice. I… Oh shit."

She was still as socially awkward as the day Luke met her, which was actually a little adorable and made the situation a little easier to deal with oddly enough.

"Don't tell Mr Grey?" Luke suggested, "and I wont?"

"Deal," Ana agreed instantly, Grey likely to butcher Luke for being in such disarray around his wife, "I wanted to apologise to you again in person for the whole 'Your mom's dead' thing. And I also brought the forms to add Danni to your benefits. I know you start work at three but some of the forms need her signature. Plus this way you can both look over them later; there's a lot of reading."

"Okay," Luke nodded, "We better get it over and done with now, huh? Please come in. Kitchen is straight ahead. I'll, um, go put some pants on and a shirt."

"Good idea," Ana nodded, walking into Luke's home.

As he passed Ryan's room he slammed his fist hard against the wood before opening it, "Boss is here. So's Danni. Put clothes on before you scare everyone and clean up the goddamn toilet. There's women in the house now; I bought a toilet brush especially for you."

.

.

Luke's flat was surprisingly beautiful, Ana thought. It was about a twenty minute walk to the centre of town with a residential permit holder car park to the side of the building which was handy because the parking on the street was incredibly tight.

The flooring in the apartment was all wooden and the kitchen was relatively clean considering it was shared between two male alpha types. There was a brown leather sofa set in front of a monster sized television which was hooked up to a ridiculous amount of games consoles, flanked on either side by two bookcases stuffed with DVDs and CDs with a collection of vinyl along the bottom two shelves. A large antique display cabinet was stood on the far side of the room and had been upcycled to hold bottles of top quality booze, a signed poster of some indie band framed beside it. There was no little furnishings, no candles or pillows on the sofas. There was a rug but it was stained with old alcohol spillages and food and on the fridge was a photo of a younger Luke and Danni at some sort of concert, a photo of Luke's mother and then a photo of Luke, Ryan, Jason and Reynolds by the beach when the Greys had all gone to Thailand for winter.

There didn't seem to be much of Ryan's stuff but then Ana remembered he'd moved in with Luke after his own rented accommodation was either flooded or burnt down, she couldn't quite remember which.

She was examining the large collection of DVDs when Luke came back through wearing jeans and a black tshirt with a heavy metal band logo on the front. It was a better sight than his infamous 'Bring Back Fingering' shirt which he often favoured when he was being either extra casual or extra obnoxious. Kate would have died had she seen Luke at full mast in his boxers, Ana thought as she smirked to herself. Elliot had been losing his sex drive the more pregnant Kate began looking. Kate, on the other hand, was 'gagging for sex', as she said to Ana on the phone. In fact Ana was sure the only reason Kate was inviting her round with Phoebe was so Kate could watch Sawyer doing his thing in the charcoal suit he favoured.

"Sorry again, Mrs Grey," Luke said, in his professional mode now after their questionable encounter earlier.

"As if the security detail or Gail have never caught me in a state like that," Ana said and waved the matter away now that she'd recovered from the initial shock. And it was a completely true point to make; she and Christian had no doubt been seen looking a hundred times more undone by Luke and Co.

Ana opened her brief case on the small dining table tucked in the corner, pulling out the important forms which needed dealt with ASAP so Danni was covered quickly, "So I'll need Danni to just fill in this form with her details. And this form here is for the expansion of your medical benefits to your unborn child and the child's mother. Because you're not married, it's trickier, but Christian's going to amend it later on today once I scan the documents to his office in GEH."

"Right, she should just be a moment," Luke nodded, boiling some water, "Cup of tea?"

"You have tea bags here?" Ana laughed.

"Of course. Never know when the boss is going to show for a disciplinary," Luke admitted and Ana had to smile. Working so close with this man had made Ana consider him to be one of her best friends, even if it was a working relationship in reality. Luke was thoughtful, dark humoured, naturally fatherly even if he didn't believe he was himself which was perfect for when Teddy. Danni was a lucky woman to have this man be the father of her children.

"Thanks," Ana smiled, "Your place is lovely."

"It's what it is," Luke shrugged, "I'll need to tidy it up if a baby's going to be moving in."

"Will Ryan still be living here?" Ana asked curiously.

"I'm expecting he'll want to move out soon but he's got a few months and even when the baby is here, he's always welcome. Mr Grey increased his salary to our pay grade which means he can apply for a better rate mortgage," Luke observed, "He needs to have a few months earning that much money before the banks will agree so he's welcome to keep staying here."

"Are you on about Ryan?" a woman asked, walking into the kitchen and smiling at Luke.

So this was Danni.

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "You wanting breakfast?"

"Depends what you're cooking," Danni countered, Ana watching as the pair exchanged a very loaded look. Luke never dropped his eye-contact as he opened the cupboard below the sink and pulled out an unopen bag of dishwasher sponges. He threw them at Danni who grinned excitedly, "Yes! You beautiful creature."

She opened them quickly then stopped and looked at Ana then, "You don't mind if I…?"

"Cravings?" Ana asked, smiling at the younger woman, "Go ahead. With my son I craved chalk," she admitted.

"I'm all about sponges," Danni laughed, looking up when Luke sat back at the table with a few slices of buttered bread and strawberry jam, "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem," Luke nodded as he studied the forms Ana had brought the couple. Were they a couple now? If this morning was anything to go by, Ana was inclined to say that they were.

And why not? Luke was tall, dark and handsome and this young woman in front of Ana was just as beautiful. She was taller than Ana, curvier too with a large bust and knock out thighs and a butt that was barely concealed by her skinny jeans. How she could wear such tight jeans while pregnant blew Ana's mind.

As well as tight jeans, Danni was also wearing a band tshirt like Luke. It was tighter across her chest but Ana was able to read; The Strokes. Apparently music was a passion for Danni as much as it was for Luke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Grey," Danni smiled, holding out her hand to shake Ana's, a piece of sponge in her mouth.

"Please, call me Ana. It's great to meet you too," Ana said politely then noticed Danni had a tattoo on the inside of her wrist.

It was an ugly tattoo, Ana thought; the skeleton of a frog with a trident in its outstretched arm. Why such a beautiful young woman would want a skeleton on her wrist, let alone the skeleton of a frog, was beyond her.

"What an interesting tattoo," Ana said instead when she realised she'd been staring at it too long not to make a comment.

"It's Luke," Danni explained, "I don't believe in getting names tattooed because that seems stupid, you know? So I opted for a symbol. So I got the bone frog. I've got about twenty little tattoos on my body for people who've play a part in my life. This one's Luke's."

"It's a SEAL thing. We had a massive argument when I saw it," Luke clarified but was still smiling warmly at Danni, "Thought she was crazy getting it; she didn't understand what it meant either. She just googled 'SEAL tattoo ideas' or some bullshit."

"Yeah well," Danni waved him away, staring now at the forms too and getting down to business. Ana helped both Danni and Luke fill in the medical forms and the changes to his bereavement entitlement if Luke was to die on the job suddenly. It was a lengthy process but it was important to set them both up with the important forms first.

As they were about finished, Ryan appeared in the kitchen, wearing just a pair of Pokemon printed pyjama bottoms, his hair messy and ruffled. Ana noticed the scary Ranger themed skull tattoo Christian had told her Ryan had, agreeing with her husband that it was exceptionally sinister considering how lovely Ryan was.

"Good morning, Ryan. Oh no, wait; it's one in the afternoon now," Luke said through gritted teeth, "Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, I was busy," Ryan shrugged, going to the coffee machine and searching for a clean mug in the dishwasher.

"Too busy to answer the door?" Luke pressed, Danni rolling her eyes at them both.

"Yeah, actually," Ryan shrugged once more and then surprised them all; he picked up two mugs.

Two.

One for him and one for someone else.

Luke's jaw dropped and Ana felt her eyebrows hit the roof, Danni looking just as shocked whilst chewing a sponge.

"I have a guest," Ryan explained, blushing bright red, then noticing Ana and going redder, "Good Afternoon, Mrs Grey."

"A girl?" Luke pressed before Ana could speak.

"Yeah, a girl," Ryan nodded, crossing his arms over his ripped body, "She goes to Cards."

"You play?" Danni smiled, trying to offer Ryan a change of subject to stop him becoming so embarrassed.

"Magic The Gathering, Danni, not poker," Luke scoffed, Ana seeing that immaturity come to play as Luke's eyes dazzled with mischief. If Jason were here, he'd tell Luke to shut up and take a walk. Damn, Ana wished the Big Bear wasn't so ill and could have come with her, "So she's a nerd?"

"No," Ryan mumbled, "She's beautiful. Funny. Intelligent. Friendly."

"Ryan, that's great," Danni said, smiling at the man, "Really, that's great. Do you want Luke and me to clear out early? I've got a shift at work soon and so does Luke but we could go early and have lunch so you and your lady could have a few hours alone."

"No, it's fine," Ryan promised, sipping his coffee to waken up a little, "Nothing happened really. We just, uh, kissed a little then slept. Nothing else. It's fine, I'll take her her coffee now."

"So you didn't lose your virginity?" Luke asked which the question of the hour was. Although she'd remained silent and impartial as their boss, Ana was desperate to know if Jonathon Ryans, the former Ranger and clinical genius who'd saved her husband's life, had lost his virginity.

Ryan was about to answer when someone behind them all interrupted;

"You're a virgin?"

Everyone looked over slowly and came face to face with Ryan's 'guest'. She was beautiful, Ana was a little shocked and she could tell Luke was equally as flabbergasted. She was Japanese, small in height but with beautiful skin and short bobbed black hair, her eyes a dark chocolate colour which were firmly staring at Ryan now.

"This is maybe a conversation to have together-" Ana tried to start, channelling her inner Jason to defuse the situation. Ryan, however, interrupted.

"Yeah, I am," he said, "Sorry for being dishonest. I didn't want you thinking less of me," he added then stood up straight when the woman turned and headed towards the front door, "Tamiko, wait! Fuck," he growled, throwing his coffee in the sink and running after her, "Tamiko, wait, please, can we talk? Wait!"

Ana jumped when the front door slammed, Ryan cursing from the hallway.

"Ryan?" Luke called worriedly, "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Fuck you, Luke," Ryan huffed then stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him too.

"Well done, fucktard," Danni snapped at Luke, shoving herself free from the hand he'd draped over her shoulder.

"Why was it my fault?" Luke growled.

"Because you were deliberately humiliating him!" Danni snapped, "You're supposed to be his friend. He looks up to you and you make him the butt of your jokes." With that, Danni walked out of the kitchen too, Ana hearing her tap on Ryan's door, "Ryan? I'm coming in."

"Great," Luke huffed, shaking his head, "Just great. I'm sorry about that, Mrs Grey," he then said, forcing a smile, "Thank you for bringing these forms to me. Does this mean Danni's covered under my medical insurance now?"

"Yes," Ana nodded, going back to business mode, "She's covered as of this signature. I'll email you both a copy once I've photocopied it for Christian and Jason's records," she smiled and gathered her stuff up, "I should go."

"Yeah, maybe," Luke agreed and stood, walking over with Ana to the door, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Thank you, Luke," Ana said and made a hasty retreat to her car, driving as fast as she legally could to get home and forget about the chaotic afternoon now that she had the signatures she needed.

.

That evening…

18th December,

Grey Manor,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

Carrick was on good form tonight, Christian hadn't laughed this hard with his adoptive father in a long long time. Dinner had been perfect, Gail's best as always. She's provided a three course meal of creamed wild mushrooms and garlic soup for starters, chicken breast stuffed with mozzarella & wrapped in Parma ham with a tomato coulis for main course and a mouthwatering raspberry Romanoff served in brandy snap basket for dessert.

Christian would never experience pregnancy, but sitting on the sofa in the living room now, he felt as though he were experiencing the next best thing, tentatively stroking his full, bloated belly. He caught Ana watching him over the rim of her wine glass and he sent her back a large, happy smile.

"…and then Carrick says 'Grace, it was in the fridge!'" Grace laughed, a little tipsy from sharing the bottle with Ana. She looked up at Carrick then shook her head, "You're lucky you're handsome, Mr Grey."

Carrick sipped his third nip of scotch, winking at Grace with a playfulness that made Christian want to vomit. Yes, his parents had raised three children and were now living in a child-free home with high-flying careers and Christian new they had a sex life…he just didn't like seeing it.

Ana gave Christian a subtle nod up towards the stairs, "Do you want to come tuck Teddy in? He's drawing in bed."

"Sure," Christian nodded, glad his wife gave him an escape from his sickly sweet parents. Ana thought it was cute and often told Christian how she hoped to be just as happy as they were in their old age, but it still made Christian's toes curl a little.

They walked up the stairs together, Christian catching a glimpse of Ana's panties as she walked ahead. He laughed under his breath, rubbing his full tummy again and squeezing her butt as they walked on the landing to check on Phoebe first.

"Don't see the point of checking on her; she's the laziest baby I've ever met," Christian laughed quietly, looking down at his little Princess in her cosy pyjama grow suit, scratch mittens still in place for once. He turned to make sure the baby monitor was working and on full volume so they'd hear Phoebe through the night a little better than they had been.

"I've never known a baby to be grumpy when she's woken for food," Ana mused, the couple finally getting to really know their baby girl now that her personality was really starting to develop. And so far what they'd learnt was that she was incredibly lazy. The Healthcare visitor said she was meeting the right expectations for a preemie her age so there was nothing really to worry about, but still it was hard to try and establish a bedtime routine for her when all she did was sleep, poop, play a little and then want to sleep again.

"Lets go and see my little man now," Christian smiled, "Since Phoebe's doing her Homer Simpson impersonation and snoring like a trooper."

"Hey, she's beautiful, nothing like Homer," Ana defended.

"Really?" Christian double checked, "Because I've seen the way she looks at us when we're eating," he teased, "Mmmmm….dounuts…laaaarrrghhh."

"Christian, you're actually drooling," Ana laughed quietly as they stopped outside of Master Grey's bedroom, "Honestly, sometimes you seriously make me laugh."

"Good," Christian nodded firmly, rubbing her bum as she opened the door.

Teddy was drawing in his little bed, the lamp on so he could see better in the dark. He was always drawing and when he wasn't drawing he was bullying whoever he could find to draw him animals to colour. Ana called him her Little Artist and kept nearly every painting and picture Teddy made her in a scrap book. Christian had one or two in his office but they weren't all that great.

Sure, his sure, his son was only a toddler, but there were only so many snakes and snails Christian could hang up around his work place. Poor Gail's fridge was also overcrowded with original Teddy's. In fact, Christian was sure Reynolds and Craig had a few pictures too if his memory was correct.

"Mommy, Daddy, look'it," Teddy grinned, showing his parents a picture of….something orange.

"That's beautiful Teddy!" Ana declared.

Huh.

"Yeah, buddy…that's really something," Christian said, "Is it a tiger?"

"Nope," Teddy nodded, looking directly at Christian now.

"Is it…" Christian couldn't think of anything orange now but Teddy was looking at him expectantly.

"It's Taylor," Ana told Christian.

Taylor?!

"Yes mommy, I drewed Tay'or," Teddy yawned and handed it to Christian for a closer look, "Dat is Tay'or's tie," Teddy said, pointing at a random green line at the other side of the paper, "An Luke too."

"Wow, I see it now, buddy. Silly daddy," Christian lied, seeing Ana smiling at him. "Did you have a nice dinner?" Christian then smiled, sitting on Teddy's toddler bed whilst Ana picked up the few toys lying around Teddy's room.

"Yup," Teddy smiled up at him, climbing under his covers, "My tummy full."

"Good," Christian smiled, patting his own bloated tummy, "Mine too."

Teddy would never go to bed hungry whilst Christian was around. He knew himself that he was obsessive when it came to Teddy and being given a good and constant amount of food through the day. Gail thankfully always made sure to have appropriate supper snacks avaliable and there had been many evenings when Ana was asleep early when Teddy would sit with Christian eating a fruit salad before bed time.

It was Christian's own starving childhood which drove this obsession, Christian knowing that Ana held back her tongue especially for him because she was concerned that Teddy was getting bigger than he should be for his age.

"Gail be yummy," Teddy yawned, ready for his bed now. He'd gotten to stay up a little later since his grandparents were over but he knew when it was time to sleep, thankfully, and rarely threw tantrums when it was his bedtime.

"Gail's food is yummy, baby," Ana laughed.

"No mommy, Tay'or said Gail be yummy," Teddy informed and then yawned once more, laying his copper curls back on his pillow.

Christian laughed then, "Don't let Taylor hear you say that. He'll chase you."

"Tay'or no chasing me," Teddy nodded firmly, pulling a tighter hold on his giraffe Ryan had bought him when he was born. Jeffrey was Teddy's favourite toy to sleep with, even though he was now discoloured and missing his front leg. "Tay'or is a softy."

"Definitely don't let Taylor hear you say that," Ana added, "Come on, baby, scoot further down."

Teddy did what his mommy asked, smiling sleepily with Jeffery the Giraffe firmly under his little arm, "Nana and Grandpa staying here?"

"Yes, Granny and Grandpa will be here tomorrow for breakfast," Christian promised his son, "Now close your eyes. Good boy."

"Daddy do my special light?" Teddy asked, peeking under his lashes to be sure his dad did as asked no doubt.

"Of course, baby," Christian said and switched on his Paw Patrol nightlight for him. It was a special one which Gail had actually bought Teddy when they noticed he was having a lot of accidents at night. Ana had wrote it off as him just being so young but Gail had kindly suggested that he was perhaps too afraid to leave his bed alone in the dark. This nightlight doubled as a bright torch for him to use to walk to the bathroom confidently.

And like most things; Gail had been right and Teddy was now mostly dry through the day and nights now.

"Night night, handsome," Christian nodded, kissing Teddy's forehead, Ana doing the same before kissing Jeffery too just to make Teddy happy.

"Daddy, kiss Jeffrey!" Teddy demanded, holding his giraffe up to his dad.

God the thing was gross, Christian thought, barely touching Jeffery with his lips. God he loved his kids but sometimes young children could just be so gross. Christian had seen Jeffery 'practicing potty training' by floating in the toilet bowl.

"Night mommy. Night daddy. I love you," Teddy yawned tiredly as Christian and Ana made their exit, keeping the door ever so slightly open for Teddy.

They were about to head back downstairs when, suddenly, Ana grabbed Christian tightly and kissed him on the lips, shocking him. Ana was rarely so impulsive, grabbing Christian's ass in her hands to hold him to her whilst she kissed her way into his mouth, one of her hands rubbing up his body to his stubbled jaw before she pulled back.

With a foxy little smile, she bit her lip and stared into Christian's eyes before speaking; "You're such a great dad."

"You're such a great mommy," Christian replied softly, reeling from that sudden kiss. It had done nothing to rev him up, however, a fact Ana would most certainly notice given how her hips were pressed against his. He was still to begin having erections again, though the stress was getting easier for him to handle, partly thanks to his amazingly supportive wife and kids but also due to Sawyer and Ryan's kindly words whenever Christian needed them.

"I don't know if I've said it aloud to you yet, Ana, but if not; thanks for everything you've been doing, Baby. You taking over the running of the family staff is actually a load of my mind," Christian admitted, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr Grey," Ana smiled, "It's actually been really enjoyable. Giving myself something to do during the day when the kids are napping."

"You're doing so well," Christian promised, staring at his beautiful wife. God she was beautiful. And kind. And intelligent. And forever loving.

"Even if I told one of our members of staff his mother was dead?" Ana laughed, clearly able to joke about the ordeal after she'd spoken to Luke and cried in private over what she'd done to the poor man, "I meant to say earlier," Ana then laughed, "You know your new bestest friend in the whole wide world, Ryan?"

"Inventor of the Tactical Wank. Yes, I remember him," Christian smirked, "What about him?"

"He'd a woman round when I visited Sawyer's apartment this morning," Ana giggled, "Small, petite, Japanese. Short hair. Beautiful woman."

"Go Ryan," Christian boasted, smugly puffing out his chest, "I taught him everything I know about women."

"Taught him what? To get a girl to sign a contract before fucking? That's maybe where he's going wrong then..." Ana teased, kissing Christian again before he could say anything witty in exchange. So he kissed back, meeting her tongue with his once more.

Still not even a wiggle in his pants. It would be exceptionally disheartening if it wasn't for how adoring Ana was of him, stroking his cheek gently with a loving smile when they parted lips.

"For a Griffing Door, you're a good kisser," Christian said as he pulled away.

"Oh God, your lack of Harry Potter knowledge is such a mood killer," Ana laughed and let him go, "Such a Ravenclaw trait."

Christian shook his head at that, grabbing her hand before she walked away from him completely, following her back downstairs to his parents who were enjoying a sneaky drunken kiss in the kitchen.

Gross.

Ana giggled, Carrick looking over and letting Grace go. She laid a hand on her husband's chest however, then proceeded to pour herself a new glass of wine. Not that mother needed another glass of wine, Christian thought, accepting a glass of scotch from his father.

"So are we going to expect another grandchild?" Grace suddenly blurted out, Christian and Ana both choking on their drinks.

"Mother," Christian growled, seeing Ana look on with an amused expression.

"What?" Grace deplored, looking at Carrick, "Can't a mother as her son if she's getting more babies from him?"

"Phoebe's only just here!" Christian exclaimed, looking to Ana for back up.

"We've not really spoken about it, Grace," Ana said, putting her wine down. She'd expressed enough milk to keep a small village ticking over so she was able to drink tonight guilt free, but this talk of babies had instantly ruined the mood for them both, "If it happens, it happens, but we have one each now. And we both work full time, demanding jobs, we want to be able to really give our kids our time. I think if we had more than two it would be harder."

"Exactly," Christian nodded, "We've a boy and a girl now, I'm happy with that. Maybe in the far away future when Phoebe's a little more independent but not any time soon."

"Two's perfect. One each when they're fighting each other," Ana added, "Teddy has his father's temper, you know. I've seen him try and kick Luke when he's not getting his way."

"Do that staff discipline them?" Carrick asked with a risen eyebrow. He had a different, traditional attitude to his staff. Christian knew for a fact that his father hid notes and coins in obscure places to assure himself of his staff's honesty. He was a fair employer but incredibly strict and old school and expected professionalism to be upheld by everyone who worked for him.

"Yes they do, Carrick," Ana said firmly, challenging Carrick slightly.

Usually that would be enough to have Christian hard as a rock, loving when his Mrs got feisty.

"If I'm not around for whatever reason, I want Teddy's bad behaviour corrected then and there," Ana explained defiantly, "The Taylors, Sawyer, Ryans and Reynold all sat with us and we discussed how we intended to progress with Teddy as he entered the terrible twos, right Christian?"

Christian looked at Ana and then his father, "Yes. Teddy gets a warning. If he continues he gets a time out," he said, "I've seen Taylor give Teddy warnings for his behaviour. I think he tried to bite Taylor's leg when he was told he wasn't getting any more ice cream."

"Oh Carrick, do you remember when Christian bit Elliot?" Grace interjected, changing the conversation before Carrick began to lecture Christian on how to manage his staff, "Do you remember?"

"You bit Elliot?" Ana chuckled, "Why?"

"Typical older brother," Grace explained, "Christian needed the toilet but Elliot wouldn't take him."

"I was scared of the toilet," Christian told Ana when she looked quizzingly at him, "I never really learnt to use one until I was adopted."

"He picked it up fast but that was a back seat priority for us really. Getting you talking was more important to us then not having to clean your cute little butt every few hours," Grace chuckled, "I think you were completely trained by six, maybe? You still had accidents but most six-seven year old boys do when they sit playing with their toys for too long," she smiled, "So anyway, Christian never went to the bathroom alone because he didn't like the noise of the flush. But I was busy with Mia who was running a temperature so I shouted for Elliot to take him."

"But the bastard wouldn't and I really needed to go so I bit him. And he flies into this rage and chased me down the landing to the bathroom. I closed the door to keep him out but he was banging on it which was enough to keep me calm as I had the best pee of my life," Christian said with a smirk, "He insists he's still got a scar on his arm."

"He might have been late reaching his milestones but Christian was always Mommy's Little Genius," Grace said proudly, kissing Christian's cheek affectionately, "Poor Elliot sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. So if Teddy's biting, you'll know who he's taking after," Grace laughed, picking up her wine now that she was quite done with humiliating Christian.

He finished sipping his drink when the house phone suddenly wrung, making Christian look up. He saw Ana get up to answer but Christian shooed her away, "Go enjoy yourself," he insisted instead, loving how relaxed and joyful Ana was tonight. They were really getting back to normality one step at a time. Even though Christian was plagued by anxieties, therapy was helping and with Ana taking over the running of the house it certainly made a slight difference. It wasn't a huge weight off his shoulders but it was a reminder of how much she loved him and wanted to help him which, in itself, was a great relief.

"Grey residence," Christian said when he picked up the phone in the landing, away from his parents. Jason had blocked all unknown numbers to their landline phone. Only numbers which had been added manually to their phone would get through, one of the many new toys Jason would ask for when they spoke about the Security budget every month, "Christian speaking."

"I'm really so sorry to bother you, Mr Grey," Sophie Taylor said, surprising Christian. She sounded worried though that might be because Sophie had always been a little nervous around her Daddy's boss, "Is there any chance Dr Trevelyan-Grey could come round for a moment? Daddy's taken a funny turn but won't let Gail take him to the hospital and she asked me to call you to see if your mom could convince him to?"

"Of course, Sophie. Is Gail there right now?" Christian asked worriedly; fucking Jason Taylor, fucking pushing himself too fucking hard.

"She's with Daddy upstairs in their bedroom," Sophie said and Christian was sure he heard her sniffle a little, "They were shouting."

"It's okay, honey," Christian nodded, "We'll be right over."

"Mr Grey...I don't think he would want anyone to see him like this. Would it be okay that Dr Trevelyan-Grey comes alone?"

"Of course, Sophie," Christian said firmly, knowing Jason well enough to know that he was indeed a macho man, "I'll get my mother to come round right now to have a little word. She's had a little bit to drink so I'll apologise now. Would you like to come round, Sophie? You're always welcome. We're having a few drinks and some of Gail's rocky road traybake. I'm sure your dad wont mind if you have a small glass with us. Or you can sleep in the guest room, or watch a movie?"

Christian felt bad; what did young pre-teens like? Sophie was eleven now for crying out loud. Where had the time gone? Was he allowed to offer her alcohol? Surely one drink was allowed. He'd had wine as a boy growing up, starting younger than Sophie was now. But maybe it was different now? Geez that was going to have to be something he googled before he got his own kids drunk on Christmas day by accident.

"Yes please, Mr Grey, I'd like to come over," Sophie said and again Christian could hear her sniffling.

"That's okay, Honey. I'll come over and get you; it's dark at night," he said and hung up to fetch his mother, "Mom, Taylor's had a funny turn. That was Sophie calling on Gail's behalf; would you mind going over and checking up on him? I think Gail just wants you to confirm that he needs to go to the hospital."

"Of course. As long as he doesn't need stitched up; I have been drinking a little too much eggnog," Grace said firmly.

"I'm bringing Sophie over," Christian added, "Out of curiosity, can she have a glass of wine? She's eleven."

"A small one I suppose," Grace nodded, "But if Taylor doesn't give her alcohol normally then I wouldn't want you to undermine him. Offer her juice or water instead."

"Okay," Christian said, following Grace outside. It was faster to walk across the little courtyard to the Taylors than it was to go all the way through the house and in via the adjoined security office. However it was bitterly cold and like almost always, there was snow laying on the ground. Typical Seattle. If it wasn't raining it was doing anything but be sunny.

Gail met them both at the door and smiled softly, "Mr Grey, Doctor," she said tightly, "I'm so so so sorry to bother you both. It's highly unprofessional of me but I don't know what to do."

"It's fine, Gail," Christian said, seeing the woman was close to breaking point. Whatever had happened was upsetting her and causing her eyes to water. Taking a deep breath, Christian pulled Gail into his arms for a cuddle. It wasn't as affectionately done as he wanted to give her but it was the best his nerves could muster, letting her bury her head against him for a moment until she composed herself.

"He's upset and crying and I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to do. He wont let me help him, he wont take it easy to recover; he's in constant agony, his pills have been making him so sick he's lost more weight and he's been picking at his skin again and he only ever does that when he's anxious and, oh god he's just not getting better and now he's losing his hair," Gail choked.

"Oh, Gail," Grace said firmly, taking Gail now and holding her shoulders to get the housekeeper to look her in the eyes, "Gail, it sounds like he's suffering Post-Sepsis Syndrome. And PSS can be like that. Honestly, Sweetie; he's lucky to be alive and his body knows that. Physically he wont recover completely until six months at least have passed. Psychologically too. Don't worry. You're doing everything right by alerting people who can help him. Lets go inside and have a chat. Is he upset just now?"

"Yes," Gail croaked, "I told him I thought we should cancel the wedding and he broke down. I didn't mean to. I'm just so worried of the strain he's putting himself through and when I mentioned going to the doctors he had a complete panic attack because he thinks he's getting sicker again."

"Okay, so lets go calm him down together and once we've done that I'm going to call a friend of mine who's a Sepsis expert, one of the best in the whole country. She travels globally with her work but she owes me a favour so hopefully she can come in and see Jason. If not, she'll know the next best person," Grace said and Christian watched as his mother went into work mode. She could only have a chat with Taylor because she'd had a couple to drink, but she could help calm him down which sounded crucial right now.

He saw Sophie coming over in her cosy jeans and jumper. She smiled shyly at Christian then looked sympathetically at Gail, "Mr Grey said I could go over to their house for a little bit. Until dad's better."

"She's welcome to stay over too, Gail," Christian nodded, trying to give his housekeeper a reassuring look, "It's all going to be okay."

"I hope so, Mr Grey," Gail said, then hugged Sophie tightly before letting her go with Christian.

"Come on, Soph," Christian smiled as they walked back to the mansion, where Ana was no doubt hurrying around to get the house comfy for an upset Taylor Jr coming over, "Ana has photos of the puppy me and her bought your dad and Gail."

"You got them a puppy!" Sophie suddenly exclaimed, "But I thought dogs scared you, Mr Grey?"

"It's a Weiner dog," Christian laughed, "Only think scared of it are hotdog buns and mustard sauce."

"Luke says they creep him out, Mr Grey," Sophie smiled, suddenly excited to see the puppy photos. It was amazing the power puppies had to calm people down. Maybe Christian should get his own dog?

Pfft yeah right.

"Why is Luke creeped out by them?" Christian asked, holding Sophie's hand as they walked across the icy path, keeping each other upright.

"Because when their lipstick's out it practically touches the floor," Sophie said.

"Lipstick?" Christian frowned, "What's that?"

"Um," Sophie giggled shyly, "It's what happens when they want to mate. Our old dog, Rosco, used to always have his lipstick out."

Christian suddenly slipped as he was walking, landing square on his butt. He'd no idea if he'd lost his footing or if it was because he was flabbergasted that he'd had to ask a child what a lipstick was.

Yup, he could never have a dog.

.

.

"Hello, Jason," Grace smiled, sitting beside Jason, who was laying out in bed topless and in his loose shorts. It broke Gail's heart to see him so upset and distraught, hiding his face with his large forearm as his chest shook with emotion and panic, "Jason can you look at me, sweetie?"

Jason nodded and slowly dropped his arm from his face. But still he wasn't able to open his eyes and look at her crying too hard. He tried to but then gave up and went back to covering his face with his hands. He let out a painful sob which broke Gail's heart. Then he began to gasp as he attempted to compose himself.

"Jason, you're okay." Grace promised now, "It's okay to feel this way. Cry it out, handsome, don't hold it in."

Usually the pet names would bother Gail, who was oddly defensive of what was hers, however she trusted Mr Grey's mother completely and was ever so thankful that she'd willingly come to their aid to help them at their lowest yet.

Curiously, she watched as Grace stood and looked down at Jason's massive wide feet, gently lifting them up to examine. It took two hands to lift them since Gail's man had size twelve feet and the weight to go with them.

"That hurts," Jason gasped, looking at Grace now suddenly with wide eyes, "My toenails broke off and my skin's coming off like a snake."

"I can see that," Grace nodded, "You poor soul, your feet are raw. Is there anything else different that you've noticed, Jason?"

"I'm going bald," Jason said and then began crying again, nearly hysterical as he declared, "I'm getting sick again! I just know it. I can tell. I've got it again."

"Jason," Gail tried now, unable to hold back in the background any longer. She came right over to him and began stroking his wrist because she saw that his hands were also incredibly dry and sore looking, just like his agonizing feet, "You're not getting sick again. I'm not going to let you."

"She's right, Jason, you're not getting sick again," Grace promised, "This is normal, honey. It's all part of Post Sepsis Syndrome. You're peeling skin and losing a little hair and your brittle toenails...That's all natural, Jason. So is the crying. You're allowed to feel this low but Jason, Jason look at me now,"

Grace took Jason's head in her hands so that he had to look at her, "You're pushing yourself too hard. You need to sleep. You need to keep relaxed and you need to accept that you're not going to be better straight away."

"You need to let us help you," Gail added softly, "Let me help you, Sailor."

"Gail I'm scared," Jason choked, "I'm so scared and I don't know why."

"Jason, anxiety, depression, low esteem, crying, paranoia...these things are all natural responses to about fifty percent of Sepsis survivors. That might not seem a lot but remember that six in ten people don't survive. But you did. And you're okay. You're going to continue to be okay," Grace said firmly, "What's going to happen now is that you're going to try and relax while I organise a meeting with a specialist."

"No, I can't go to the hospital," Jason panicked, "I can't."

"Jason, please," Gail said now, "Please. For the wedding."

"But what if I am ill?" Jason challenged, "And I die in hospital?"

"You're not ill again," the doctor said firmly, getting up and going to talk to someone on the phone. It gave them a few moments alone to speak to one another, now that Jason was ever so slightly calmer and able to communicate better.

"It's okay to be upset. Please don't think you can't be upset around me, Sailor," Gail said softly, dabbing his eyes dry before kissing him gently, "For better and for worse. Now give me that smile I love."

Jason stared at her and then gave her the strongest smile he could muster, "I'm losing hair, Gail."

"So? You look hot with a buzzcut anyway," Gail promised, "Plus your hair will go back. Your body is just recovering and needs it's energy focused elsewhere. I think."

"I'm so weak. My feet are raw. My joints are in agony," Jason said, "How am I going to manage to dance at our wedding? You were right in the beginning. It was stupid to think I would be okay by the twenty first."

"Jason, you wanted a Christmas themed wedding with Sophie there. We're going to do that," Gail promised, "You can't walk? We'll sit. You can't dance? We'll drink and snuggle. You're too tired for sex? We'll spoon and watch House of Cards because we both have a weird crush on Kevin Spacey."

"I don't have a crush on Kevin Spacey...much." Jason mumbled and then chuckled, "Are you sure you're okay? I feel like you're not getting the day of your dreams."

"I might not get the exact day of my dreams but I'm getting the man of my dreams and that's more important than a million wedding ceremonies," Gail promised, "Now we're going to get you to a doctor tonight and then we're coming home together, okay? And I'll soak your sore feet."

"God I love you," Jason laughed again, wiping his own eyes and looking up when Grace came back over.

"Right, Jason. I've spoken to one of my colleagues who's done some seminal work in Sepsis," Grace explained, "We're in luck; she's been in a conference in Vancouver so she's going to drive down to her main office here in Seattle. Not a hospital like the one you were in; it's a lovely office where she makes referrals. I'd like you to see her just to be reassured that everything you're feeling is natural."

"Okay," Jason nodded, holding Gail's hand loosely because his was so sore and raw looking, "Okay, I'll go."

"Thank you, Sailor," Gail smiled, kissing him lightly before going to fetch him some comfortable clothes.

"Gail will you come in with me?" Jason then asked, making Gail's heart skip a beat as she looked over at her frightened, poorly husband, holding a door open to her to be able to fuss and care for him like she desperately wanted to do but was too afraid to do in case she bruised his macho marine ego.

"Of course, Jason," Gail said firmly, "I would like nothing more."

.

The night before the wedding…

20th December,

Taylor's cottage,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

Whisky, Cigars, a fire pit, guitar and friends.

It was the perfect night before the Taylor wedding, Luke thought, strumming away once he took a healthy swig of his drink. Beside him sat Jason himself, the big bear of a man looking a little more at peace but still utterly exhausted.

Despite his diagnosis of Post-Sepsis Syndrome, whatever that was, Jason was determined to have the wedding Dolly robbed him of. He watched Jason out of the corner of his eye as the man picked at the skin around his hands but he didn't correct him. He was enjoying the night before the ceremony since technically he was already married. Gail and her bridesmaids were away at a spa for the night so Jason had his friends and brother all around to drink and smoke and play music.

"You sure about all this?" Luke asked Jason in the hopes of distracting him before his anxiety made his skin bleed again. When Jason looked confused Luke needed to elaborate, "Marriage. One woman."

"Oh yeah," Jason nodded firmly, taking a draw of his cigar to busy his hands as he spoke, "I can't imagine my life without her, Luke. She honestly makes every day better. I hate being away from her even for a few nights."

"Guess I'll have to hang up my Wingman cape, huh?" Luke chuckled.

"You can keep them for me," Reynolds mumbled, drinking heavier than he normally would considering he was supposed to be training for the Olympics or whatever the fuck marathon he'd said he was training for, "Craig and me aren't doing so well."

"What's happened?" Luke asked curiously, Jason looking over too at the sorry looking bald man.

"I don't know," Reynolds shrugged, "We had a fight. I introduced him as 'my friend' to an old CIA work colleague."

"But you're more than friends," Ryan interjected, coming back from taking a piss on the Sound, scratching his knob as he joined them, "You've been living with him for years."

"I panicked," Reynolds sighed, "I just panicked when I saw Martin and now Craig thinks it's because I don't love him and it's all just an absolute mess."

"Tamiko hasn't spoken to me since she found out I was a virgin," Ryan added to the misery fest.

God, Luke still felt so fucking guilty about that.

"I'm still so sorry, Ryan," Luke said for what must have been the millionth time. He looked up when Grey came back along with Trevor, the Taylors having completely taken over the guest wing of Grey mansion. Luke had been running interface between Jenny, Jason's sister, and the Grey family. Grey knew Jenny was a member of the KKK and didn't judge Jason or Trevor for it but Gail was terrified of what she would say.

For the most part, however, Jenny had been fine. A little tired from the flight up from Texas with her sons, Dylan and Dexter, but all three were with Trevor's family having an early night. Everyone but Trevor and his eldest sons, Mathew and Tanner, 16 and 15 respectfully.

They sat down with Grey, who was carrying more alcohol and snacks which Ana had no doubt sent out with him.

"You still not spoken to Tamiko, Ryan?" Grey asked him, catching the tail end of the conversation no doubt.

"Nah, Mr Grey. I shouldn't have lied about it. I mean, she would have found out when I tried to stick my dick in her belly button or something," Ryan joked but he was obviously saddened that he hadn't spoken to her at all in a few days, "She was rescued from a sex slave industry so sex is a touchy subject. I met her at Magic the Gathering because she's trying to make friends and hobbies you see. Sex is a big deal to her so she probably thinks I'm just some virgin who wants a fuck when that's not me at all, you know? Gail says I'm a catch."

"Gail also says Jason's a catch so she's clearly blind," Reynolds quipped.

Damn, that was fast for the bald guy, Luke thought as he laughed with the others.

"I'm going to really miss the wingman days though, Jason," Luke sighed, "Remember that time back in-"

-Vegas?" Jason finished for him and laughed, "Of course I do. First weekend off and you and me blew my entire months wage. I ended up eating dry noodles and pasta once I paid for Sophie's child support."

"Remember the sisters?" Luke pressed.

"Barely; I was inebriated," Jason reminded him, then turned to his brother and nephews as well as Christian, "Luke's the best wingman you could ask for; he'll do anything for you."

"I was Reynolds wingman once," Luke pointed out, "Before Craig and he were official. Craig told him to go to a gay bar, relax a little about the idea of being gay. I introduced him to that hotty electrician, remember, Reynolds?"

Luke saw Trevor squirm. He, like Taylor, was from a very closed minded background. Although they were both trying to be open minded for the growth of their children and also for progressing forward into the future, it was hard not to double take.

"Well anyway," Luke continued, staring at Matty and Tanner now, "Jason wanted this woman. What was she, eighteen?"

"Twenty-two. She had ID," Jason pointed out.

"And daddy issues too, apparently. Pervert," Luke snickered, "So Jason wants this girl. We decide to spend the rest of his wage impressing them and having a good time with them. Then we go back to theirs having lost our own hotel key on the strip and, guess what? They have a bed and a sofa-bed. All in the same room."

Jason laughed now, "We had to do rock paper scissors on who gets ownership of the bed while the loser is stuck with this disgusting, stained sofa-bed."

Luke coitinued, seeing Christian's horrified expression, "Really we should have seen it coming. They told us they were sisters and sharing a place for the weekend. We'd just assumed that place had separate bedrooms. But, you know, alcohol's a hell of a thing. Plus they didn't seem too bothered having sex in the same room which, okay in hindsight is a little creepy, but it's only creepy for them."

"It was one helluva night," Jason laughed again, a lot more relaxed tonight than he'd been in weeks. Luke reckoned it was probably because the following day was his wedding day and he was marrying the girl of his dreams.

"You get sweaty during sex," Luke quipped up, "Like, really sweaty."

"I know," Jason mumbled, blushing a little, "And you're really vocal."

"I just like talking as I fuck. Especially if it's a stranger. You know, get to know them a bit?" Luke smirked.

Jason looked at Christian then, Trevor staring at the ground and no doubt regretting bringing his two eldest Christian boys out to have a few beers with the boys, "You know when the dentist asks you what your plans for the year are? Luke does the same. Really sets the mood." he concluded sarcastically.

"So you've both had sex in the same room?" Christian asked with a risen eyebrow.

"Not by choice," Jason admitted, "But we were both younger then. And my first paycheck was worth celebrating. Who better to celebrate it with than your best friend?"

"Aw, Babe," Luke joked, fanning his eyes.

"The only problem was we blew the whole lot and I didn't leave myself enough for food for the rest of the month so Gail fed me," Jason laughed, "She hated me but she didn't want me going hungry. There was always bread and cheese."

"Worth it though, right? Good weekend?" Luke pressed.

"You spent a month's salary over a weekend?" Christian scoffed.

"Technically...Yes," Jason admitted, "I repeat myself; we were young, horny idiots who spent too much money on top label booze that tasted the same as the cheaper stuff after we'd gotten drunk."

"Everybody does stupid things when they're drinking," Mattt-boy said suddenly in that thick Texas drawl which all the Taylor clan seemed to have except the Big Bear himself.

"An' what stupid things have you done drunk, son?" Trevor challenged.

"Ah lit a hornet's nest on fire an' forgot ah was standin' downwind," Matty explained, "They chased me and ma friends all the way back home."

Trevor didn't look impressed but Luke and the others thought it was hilarious, encouraging the young Taylors to enjoy their company with a beer.


	47. Chapter 47

Final chapter to the story!

The next post will be a few short paragraphs as an epilogue; Luke and Danni, Christian and Ana, Jason and Gail and their Weiner dog, Reynolds and Craig, Ryan and Ravenclaw banter and I might do a projection into the far far future for them all so the kids can have a bit of an epilogue too. If you've got any suggestions for what you'd like to see of the characters, do let me know! I've already had a few suggestions which I've included (:

This chapter is the wedding but I've tried to include a little humour as always (or at least I think I'm funny haha). The car trip to the wedding is actually based on my own memories of childhood and singing Get Low in the car frequently in front of/and with my parents with no concept of the lyrics. Likewise the banter between the guys and their attitudes to one another is also based on my own relationships and conversations with my friends.

The characters are obviously not mine so I own nothing but this story idea, and like I said in chapter one the story idea comes from watching the world news too much. This is why some of their traits/stories were similar to my earlier story Take A Walk On The Wild Side. They're not interlinked, they're not supposed to be anyways. I'm just lazy but also I just like writing characters which remind me of my loved ones.

I deliberately never made reference to one single country. 'That hell hole', 'That country', 'that horrible place' was all done because I didn't feel comfortable labelling one set country through out. I believe every country is beautiful only some are ruined by the actions of bad individuals, so that was important to me to make that point clear by not labelling.

So to sum up that rambling, I don't own the characters (I just like putting them in gun fire where poor Jason always seems to get hurt), and not one specific country is intended to be where the uprising was held.

Now, I just want to say how thankful I am for everyone who's favourited this story, followed this story, followed me and signed up for alerts from me; you're all the best and I thank you so so much for every lovely comment as well as the not so lovely comments because, to me, it shows someone's reading and invested their time. I hope you've all enjoyed reading and I cannot honestly thank you enough for the support I've received since I began writing again; I use it for therapy and to unwind a little so thank you so so much for sticking with me!

You guys are honestly the best and make me smile,

Dx

.

Chapter forty seven

.

The night before the wedding…

20th December,

Taylor's cottage,

Grey Estate,

Seattle

.

"So how do I go down on a lady?" Ryan suddenly blurted out.

What…the…fuck…?

Luke stared at Ryan in shock before he joined in the chorus of laughter between the men. Ryan blushed a little but smiled, sipping his forth beer and shrugging, apparently actually expecting an answer from one of them once they'd all stopped laughing.

"Ah beg your pardon, son?" Trevor choked, putting his beer down and looking around the group in shock. His sons had gone inside earlier, Trevor choosing to sit outside still with Jason, Reny, Ryan, Luke and Mr Grey himself. From how he spoke, Luke understood that he was a very conservative man and he did look somewhat uncomfortable whenever the conversation was lowered.

"Sorry, Trev," Luke explained, "Ryan here's a total virgin."

"Not a total virgin," Ryan shrugged with a smile, clearly tipsy, "I was a twin and we grew up in care. Considering we were identical, he was the hot one and I was the dorky autistic brother," he explained for Trevor's benefit, the Texan man still looking utterly horrified that Ryan had asked them such a personal question, "Except we didn't know about the autism thing till I was an adult leaving the Rangers so I was just his weird ass brother."

"So you've never had a woman?" Trevor pressed then, "And you want to know about…that?"

Luke understood his shock though. It was odd for men to talk like this, especially to ask advise on how to make a woman cum because of that age old male bravado. To ask for tips and hints from the guys translated to an inability to satisfy your woman right. It stemmed from that false belief that male sexuality is not learned, Luke thought, and that one should just instantly know how to do something. Which was total bullshit because Luke would bet his entire life's savings that even Grey fucked up in the early days. Luke sure did; he had thought a blow job was literally a woman blowing on his cock like some stupid balloon. Boy was he wrong there…

Trevor was made incredibly uncomfortable by talk of this nature; it was an alien concept for him to get his mind around. Men don't ask other men how to get jiggy with their loved ones. Except this wasn't a group of regular men.

Luke stared at Jason, Reynolds, Grey and Ryan and smiled softly. They were misfits, and arguably Luke's best friends.

Jason had grown up in military school hundreds of miles from his family and when he'd graduated he'd moved on to bigger and better things in the marine corps before marrying a psychotic cunt and fathering the most beautiful daughter. Years of emotional and physical abuse had damaged the big bear but his trust in women was slowly regenerating thanks to Gail and even Ana.

Reynolds lost his mom at a young age and was raised by his father, along-side his five sisters. He'd had to learn how to be a mom and a dad to his siblings whilst his father worked as many hours as he could in a steel factory through the day and as a security guard at night. Reynolds had had to accept his sexuality and come out to his father, the man's only son, and Luke knew for a fact that being disowned had broken Reynolds more than he let on. But the man had Craig now, a stable figure in the guy's rocky life.

Ryan had grown up in care after his mom overdosed when he and his twin were mere tots. They'd been homed together as frequently as the State could but in total both boys had been in more care homes than anyone Luke had ever met, Ryan in a constant search to find that mother which he was robbed of. Ten different foster mothers had come and gone in the man's life but finally he'd found the mother of his dreams in his boss's wife; Gail Taylor.

Christian Grey…Christian Grey was arguably the biggest clusterfuck of them all. Possibly. Luke had read his private file and fuck, no child deserved to endure that. He was better after Ana, so Jason said, but every so often something would happen that would test the CEO's ability to relinquish control which wasn't pretty for the staff, his family or for his own sake.

And of course Luke's life had been a million miles from easy, growing up with a mentally ill mom on a farm in the middle of nowhere. Of course that dark Sawyer humour had acted as a defence mechanism which had served him well in the SEALs too. But despite that, some days the weight of his own endurance, the horrors he'd seen in the Middle East, would catch up with him and he'd struggle to leave his bed.

They were truly an odd group of angsty fuckers who'd never had it easy in life until recently, when things finally seemed to be stable for them. Jason and Ryan both had Gail, Reynolds had Craig, Luke had Danni and a baby and Grey had a wife and two beautiful children.

"I'm not a pure white virgin. I've touched a butt. And on Jason's stag do I touched stripper boobs," Ryan grinned, "But like what if I'm with a girl eventually and she wants me to go down on her? What do I do?"

"I'm out," Trevor said, deciding he wasn't up for bonding with his brother and four strangers on this level. It was late though and he had travelled up from Texas especially for his baby brother, "G'night, boys."

The group waved goodnight to the man before turning back to the crackling fire and their last few beers.

"Tell any girl you like the truth," Christian said firmly after a moment of thinking, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ryan. Just be honest."

"Mr Grey, let's face it. He's not going to tell the truth," Reynolds slurred, the most drunk by miles. He pointed a swaying finger at Ryan, "You ask her what she likes. Aim for the clit and you'll be in for a winner."

"How do I know where to find the clit?" Ryan frowned, looking at Jason particularly for guidance.

"Don't ask me, Gail says I've no idea where that is either," Jason said, earning him a good barrel of laughs.

"Pretty sure it's on the knee," Reynolds played along.

"Don't listen to the gay; it's on the belly button, Ryan," Luke joined in.

Ryan seemed more confused than normal, "Seriously?"

"No, Ryan. They're taking the piss," Christian defended, sipping his scotch slowly, "They're just trying to wind you up."

"Oh, you dicks," Ryan scoffed, "I would have legitimately been licking her knee cap, twats."

"Just don't use your teeth when you do go down on a woman," Luke offered, "Your lips and tongue. Unless she's a freak in the sheets and wants your teeth that is."

"But don't treat her like an ice cream though," Christian pointed out, surprisingly game for helping Ryan through this strange conversation, "Keep her guessing."

"Make sure she showers first though," Jason mumbled and laughed at the unanimous nod of approval, "And expect the odd hair in your mouth."

"I used to hate going down on women," Reynolds mumbled, shotting the last of his drink, "Hate it. It's just completely gross to me. I only ever did it to offer a substitute for sex; I really didn't want to fuck women because it drilled home the fact I was gay so I just gave them head, got a blow job maybe then went home. Kept up appearances."

"That must have been horrific," Christian commented, "Having to hide like that."

"Don't ask, don't tell. It's different now but when I served-"

Luke snorted his disgust. Served his ass.

Reynolds glared at Luke then, "What? I served. I worked overseas. Multiple times. Hollywood just bigs up you SEALs."

"Sawyer. Reynolds," Jason warned lowly, and rightly so. There were a lot of different specialists amongst the Grey security team; Marine crops, Army Ranger, CIA, Navy SEALs. That meant a lot of egos and normally they had an unspoken rule not to bitch and whine in a way which encouraged old school competitiveness.

"Pretty sure Bourne was about the CIA," Luke challenged, the alcohol dimming his common sense, "Taken 1, 2 and 3 too."

"I did serve," Reynolds slurred.

"I never said you didn't," Luke growled.

"You snorted though. I know what you meant," Reynolds huffed, "Typical. Typical egotistical-"

"Right, shut up," Jason ordered now, "You're out of line now, James."

"Trust the Jarhead to stick up for the SEAL," Reynolds pressed, swigging his drink, "Devil Dog. More like…more like…Devil Chihuahua."

"Department of the Navy, bitch," Luke winked, jumping when Reynolds lunged for him. Ryan intervened before Luke went to hook the bald bastard, Grey grabbing Reynolds and holding him back whilst Jason stood between the two of them.

"Sawyer, bed. Now," Jason ordered.

"He started it-"

"Go now before I call Gail," Jason reiterated and that was enough to have Luke's butthole clench. Jason was their boss but Gail was the real boss. There was something to be said about how the threat of Gail was enough to defuse the fight from the men.

"Fine," Luke mumbled, walking past them and heading into the cottage. He didn't realise how much he'd drunk until he stumbled up the stairs to the spare room.

.

.

"I'm sorry," Reynolds choked, sitting back down in his seat and wiping his eyes.

"What's going on, buddy?" Ryan asked, "You're usually cooler than this."

Christian had to agree, watching as Reynolds shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Normally, out of all of them, Reynolds was always the quieter and least assuming. It had shocked Christian to see Reynolds act out so angrily and so drunkenly.

"Craig," Reynolds croaked, "I don't want to lose him. But he said he couldn't be with me if I was never going to come out the closet. I just panicked when I saw that old work mate. Panicked and fucked up."

"You're not going to lose him," Ryan said firmly, wrapping an arm around Reynold's slim frame, "Not if you're honest with him and yourself."

"I'm sorry, Jason," Reynolds slurred, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jason shrugged, "It's forgotten. Luke shouldn't have snorted like that. He's just worried for Danni and the baby so he's using humour as a defence mechanism again. Ignore it."

"I don't think he's egotistical," Reynolds clarified, "And I have the utmost respect for the SEALs and Marines."

"And we know you served," Jason said firmly, "He's just being a cock and trying to wind people up and you're drunk and emotional. Bad mixture. Go sleep it off. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"I'm going to call it a night actually," Christian decided, feeling a little like the odd one out as the men comforted each other like they were, "I'll see you at the wedding, Taylor."

"Yes, Sir," Jason replied, "Goodnight, Mr Grey."

"Yeah," Christian nodded, but he felt a little anxious tonight. He and Jason had maybe had two beers most because of their various medications. He'd seen the former Marine picking the skin around his hands and knew Jason was struggling just as much with his mental health as Christian was.

But, of course, there was that ever persistent male bravado which prevented men from talking about such things.

Maybe someday he would feel comfortable discussing his mental health publicly but right now he needed to internalise his own thoughts on the matter.

.

21st of December,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate,

Seattle,

.

Ana finished attaching her silver earrings and smiled at her reflection. Her hair was wavy and loose, a few bobby pins giving her hair a bit of height at the back. Lipstick was the finishing touch and as she applied the soft red colour she caught sight of her husband walking out of their wardrobe wearing one of his black suits for once, twinned with a deep wine red tie which matched Ana's skater dress perfectly.

"Looking good, Mr Grey," Ana called, blowing him a kiss before fluffing up the front of her hair now out of habit. "Will it be cold in the room, do you think?"

"Well it's a tree house so...Maybe?" Christian smiled, "Bring a jacket and we can hold it if it's no use."

Gail had shown Ana photos of the venue at Treehouse Point, something which was completely different for both couples. Jason had been married in a church first time around and Gail had been married in Temple. Both had decided that as a compromise to having different faiths, their second wedding would be all about fun, friends and family. And what was more fun than having a wedding in a Tree House? IT was different and totally unique to some of the weddings Ana had been to in the past and she was looking forward to it.

Christian walked over and sat on the seat of Ana's vanity table. Considering he'd objected to getting his own as an infringement of his masculinity, he sure did use Ana's a lot to groom himself.

"What should I do with my hair?" he complained, used to styling the long copper tussles he'd become famous for. It was still growing back but was currently just a little more than a buzzcut now, not long enough to do anything with.

"Your hair is fine," Ana promised, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sat looking into the mirror watching their reflection. The slim wound on his cheek from the shrapnel was almost completely healed although there was a long thin scar in its place cutting down his cheek.

It roughed him up a little bit, Ana thought. As much as she adored her flawless Fifty, she did like the rougher look he was currently sporting; stubble, a buzzcut and a scar. She'd no idea why she liked it, blaming her post-pregnancy hormones still for not settling down faster.

"You look amazing," Ana promised, knowing he's husband wasn't himself mentally yet and needed the reassurance.

She kissed his scar and then let him go so that she could put her black heels on.

"Right, I'm ready. I'll just take my black velvet cardigan. Have you got their card in your pocket?"

"Yeah," Christian nodded, "Let's go watch Taylor fall on his ass."

"Don't jinx him," Ana laughed, "He's trying his best."

Grace was looking after both kids for the Greys so that they could truly enjoy their time together and have a night off with friends. Ana was excited for the wedding having seen the plans and all the preparation which Gail and Luke had put in whilst Jason recovered.

"Are you still okay driving?" Ana double checked, knowing Christian couldn't really drink on his medications.

"Of course," Christian smiled, splashing a little more cologne onto his neck, "Are we still giving Craig and Reynolds a lift?"

"Yes," Ana nodded, smiling, "God you smell good."

"My son has a good taste in cologne," Christian smirked, "Almost like his mother picked out the bottle for him."

"Oh no, Teddy's an expert," Ana teased, squeezing Christian's butt as they walked downstairs and were greeted by two new additions to the security team on temporary contracts to help cover for Jason and Ryan's sick lines. David and Colin were both from Welch's agency, each one a large and rotund man. David had an identifiable tattoo on the cuff of his wrist whilst Colin was sadly plagued by adult acne. They were pleasant enough and helpful but neither talked much which was perhaps a good thing.

They would be following behind the family in the SUV, Christian taking the Q7 himself with Ana, Teddy and little Phoebe with the intentions of picking up Reynolds and Craig on the way to the venue. From what Ana had heard from her husband the night before, it sounded as though Reynolds and Craig were at a make-or-break point in their relationship but Ana was hopeful that they were strong enough in themselves to work through their differences.

Teddy looked adorable, wearing formal trousers and a white shirt which was tucked in with suspenders over his shoulders to keep his trousers up. He was tugging at his tie when Ana found him, the little trouble maker not overly impressed to be in such stuffy clothes or to have gel in his hair. Most of all he wasn't impressed with the fact that Christian had put him in a pull-up diaper and he'd made a large fuss about having to do so. The reality was, however, that the ceremony could be long for the newly trained tike and furthermore the minute the DJ started playing music, Teddy would be too preoccupied dancing with Taylor's nephews and Gail's nephew and niece to notice he had to go pee. It was a tactical move but not one which Teddy appreciated, apparently, making Christian promise to take his Paw Patrol bigboy pants with them in the baby bag.

Phoebe was just as adorable, if not more so. Christian came over carrying her after pulling on her party frock; a beautiful red dress which matched Ana's and Christian and Teddy's ties. It was all big and floofy but utterly gorgeous, Ana unable to stop smiling at both her beautiful children stood next to their father.

"Gosh, I'm lucky," she giggled, trying to take a photo of the three but Teddy was being huffy and frowning deliberately.

"Come on then, Mrs Grey. We better get to the wedding before the Bride," Christian smiled, Ana grabbing the baby bag as she followed her husband outside to the car, David and Colin behind them, "Teddy, you need to be on your best behaviour today."

"Yes, Daddy," Teddy mumbled, glaring a little. God, he looked so much like his father when he pouted, Ana thought as she strapped Phoebe in her own travel seat.

"Good, son," Christian smiled tersely before starting the engine once he was in his own side.

Christian drove them in the Q7 at a reasonable pace, never wanting to show off his love of fast cars when the kids were in with him. Ana liked to think it was a safety thing but she also believed that it may be due to the fact that Teddy occasionally got sick in the car. They pulled up just outside Reynolds and Craig's townhouse to pick them up, Ana pulling her compact mirror out so she could sort her makeup since she was sitting in the back with the kids.

After a few minutes of waiting, both men appeared, Reynolds locking the door up. Craig was wearing a deep blue navy suit with green velvet shoes, a green watch, green tie and of course green in his tight crop of afro hair. It was easily the tamest outfit both Ana and Christian had ever seen the man wearing, Reynolds no doubt having told him to tone it down for the wedding.

Speaking of the bald guard; Reynolds came out wearing a simple grey suit and brown brogues with a matching brown belt, carrying a wedding present for the couple under his arm. It wasn't much different to what he'd usually wear to work, although he did smell incredibly good today, climbing into the front beside Christian. Craig got in beside Ana, not needing the leg room so much as his boyfriend did.

"Thank you for the lift, Mr Grey," Reynolds said as he climbed up front and fastened his seatbelt.

"It's fine Reynolds. Please, less of the professionalism today; we're here for the Taylors." Christian said firmly as he pulled away from the Townhouse and headed out onto the 90 towards Issaquah, "So…how many times do you reckon Taylor's going to fall over today?"

"Christian," Ana scoffed, shaking her head as she heard Teddy giggle behind her in the very back seat.

"He was better the last two nights now he's got those anti sickness tablets," Reynolds nodded, "But he's exhausted so…twice?"

"He might fall over a third time if you actually danced with me today," Craig quipped to his boyfriend and Ana caught Christian's expression on the rearview mirror.

"Today's not about you, Craig. If Jason doesn't approve of our relationship, lets not go waving rainbow flags today, please?" Reynolds asked through gritted teeth, "Please?"

"So am I your friend today or you boyfriend?" Craig questioned.

"You're my boyfriend," Reynolds mumbled, "I'm just being respectful."

"By disrespecting me. I get it," Craig retorted.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Reynolds stressed, "I told you that earlier."

"Gail invited me," Craig replied, "And they've gone to the effort of making sure my food is completely nut-free. I'm not going to say no last minute."

"So, who wants some music?" Christian asked quickly, thank god. Ana watched as he turned on the Audi's audio system, turning the volume up a little, "We've got another twenty minutes so-"

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Teddy called from the very back, "dis'overy channel!"

"What?" Christian frowned, Ana turning around in her seat too.

"Mommy, play Dis'ery Channel," Teddy asked, fiddling with his tie, "Me an you baby no nothing mamamals, do dis'ovreeeeee channel!"

Craig frowned, scratching his head, "Does he mean…what I think he means?"

"What song?" Reynolds asked his boyfriend, looking over his shoulder. When Craig rose an eyebrow and Teddy continued to sing behind them, dawning fell on the bald guard, "…Oh."

Luke. Fucking. Sawyer.

"What does he want me to play, Ana?" Christian asked curiously.

Ana turned around and made eye contact with Christian, rubbing her forehead, "He wants you to play Bad Touch."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Daddy!" Teddy all but pleaded, continuing to sing random words in broken sentences all in time to the beat. He clapped his hands too before cheering when Christian had Reynolds searching the system for him.

"Ana, remind me that Luke is fired," Christian joked, she hoped, as Reynolds sat back and turned the music up for Teddy in the back, smiling now. Beside her, Craig laughed, nodding his head and bouncing his body in time to the beat.

"Hey, Reny, remember the dance routine I taught you to this song?" Craig laughed, "Remember?"

"Sadly, I do," Reynolds replied, their argument apparently forgotten about in the moment, "We were in Cancun. Our first holiday."

"Sun, Sea, Sangrita and Speedos," Craig agreed with a happy smile, Teddy singing his little heart out behind them all.

"Mommy, sing!" Teddy encouraged, his mood also lifted after his father's earlier pull-up betrayal, "Set, baby, set, baby set is…Texas argh blah blah blah pants! Nuts!"

"Oh, Teddy," Ana had to laugh at her little boy, the words too fast and confusing for him, "You and me baby aint nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel," she sung, feeling her face burn red and she continued to laugh.

Craig, beside her, was laughing too, singing along with her which seemed to please Phoebe. The baby was so confused by Craig, his dark skin and higher pitched voice totally amusing her. She gave him a drooly smile, deciding she rather liked him, waving her little hands along with the music.

"Christian, turn it up, Phoebe's dancing," Ana laughed, recording her baby kicking and waving frantically as she watched Craig singing, "Is he a funny man, Phoebe?"

Reynolds turned back in his seat then, watching Phoebe and laughing, "Phoebe, love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket. Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it."

Phoebe's eyes lit up when Reynolds began singing, her little legs working double time and that smile widening.

"Christian, she's really smiling, pull over so you can see," Ana grinned, still recording their baby as she gave the couple the largest smile Ana had ever seen Phoebe produce. She felt Christian turn the car back into the slow lane before pulling over when he was safe to do so.

She saw her husband let out a sigh before turning around to see his daughter smiling so brightly and happily, "So show me yours, I'll show you mine. Tool Time, you'll love it just like Lyle," Christian sung, Phoebe's attention falling on her father's deep, familiar voice, Christian and Taylor her two favourite people on the whole planet. Her eyes were wide and glittering with amusement as her Daddy acted silly with Reynolds and Craig, "and then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch X-files."

"Everyone," Craig cheered, "You and me baby, aint nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel."

.

.

TreeHouse Point,

Fall City Rd,

Issaquah,

Washington.

The venue was so different.

The entire place was incredibly in touch with nature, the tree houses all exceptionally beautiful and unique. Ana adored all the quirky little features which gave the place a real homely but fun feel. She and Christian took their seats, with Craig and Reynolds, a few rows from the front, Gail and Jason's immediate family sitting first. It was a tight squeeze for everyone because Weddings apparently were done outside usually but due to the cold winter and Jason's weakened Health, they were able to use one of the larger rooms to do the wedding ceremony inside, the snow scrapped neatly from the balcony and stairwell.

Jason looked exceptionally handsome, there was no denying how good he looked today even with a complexion like ash. He was dressed in the kilt he'd desperately wanted in the beginning, stood beside both his brother Trevor and his best man Luke, both of whom were wearing identical tartans; light shades of green with subtle purples which matched the heather pinned to their heavy black jackets.

Luke opened the furry purse hanging by his groin, his sporran, and pulled out a hipflash which he took a quick swig from, winking at Taylor who just shook his head and sipped a bottle of water.

Teddy was doing well to sit on Christian's lap, munching a few jelly beans to keep him quiet. Phoebe however was starting to whine and huff, needing fed which was a real pain to do as the venue began to fill up with close friends and family.

"Shhh, shhh, Phoebe," Ana cooed, looking at Christian, "She needs fed."

"Didn't she just eat?" Christian frowned.

"Yeah, but you know what she's like," Ana winced as the whines gave way to the piercing full blown cries of a young baby, "Shhhhh," she whispered, bouncing her as she calculated the easiest way to leave her seat and find a place to feed her in privacy.

"Yall right, ma'am?" Trevor called, walking over to the aisle and smiling over the people around Ana and Christian.

"She needs fed," Ana explained, blushing. Christian sat forward a little, Teddy watching Trevor curiously, "Is there somewhere I can go to breastfeed?"

"Here," Trevor said, removing his heavy jacket and passing it along to Ana, "Don't worry about it, Ma'am. Little missy is hungry."

Ana smiled widely, feeling Christian laying his arm around Ana's shoulder to hold Trevor's jacket in place as she freed her breast for her daughter, shutting Phoebe up almost instantly.

Both Luke and Jason looked over at Ana then, giving her the thumbs up sign as Phoebe settled.

"I like him," Christian said, nodding towards Trevor who stood beside his brother.

"He's been wonderful," Ana agreed, "Very traditional and conservative but he's like Taylor; unless it affects him personally he tries to be as laid back as possible."

"I can tell," Christian replied, Teddy helping him hold the jacket for Ana.

Ana nodded and watched Jason laughing and joking, picking up his bottle of water once more and taking a deep gulp before taking a seat on one of the two comfortable chairs by the alter, mindful that he was wearing a kilt and didn't want to be flashing to his and Gail's families. He was exhausted but determined to see this through to the end. Trevor placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder whilst Luke made small talk with Gail's family, being good best men for Taylor.

After another twenty minutes or so passed, the humourist arrived and Jason stood once more, shaking his hand and introducing the man to Luke and Trevor. They spoke a little before standing to attention by the altar, a slow and beautiful piece of music playing.

The doors began to open and the bridesmaid procession entered, wearing beautiful purple Grecian dresses, Sophie stealing the show as far as Ana was concerned. When she got down to the bottom of the aisle she clearly thought 'fuck this' and walked straight to her daddy, jumping in his arms for a tight cuddle.

The moment was caught on camera, Jason bending slightly and holding his beloved little girl before letting go. He turned to face the altar once more but did not let go of Sophie's hand. Proudly, he stood with her by his side and Ana was sure she saw him wiping his eyes with his hand, Sophie comforting him as they both waited for Gail.

And Gail was most certainly worth the wait; she was truly stunning.

A familiar instrumental piece began to play and Ana and Christian turned to face the door, watching Gail elegantly glide through the doors. She was wearing a stunning white dress but really there was nothing traditional about it. She'd told Ana how, when she married her first husband, she'd had to wear her grandmother's wedding dress because her parents hadn't approved of her then-fiancé and offered no financial support planning the wedding. From the few pictures Gail had shown Ana, Ana understood why Gail disliked the dress; it was puffy and so white it washed her out, with huge shoulder cuffs and a hideously over pronounced bottom half.

This dress, however, was very much everything the girly, sparkle-loving, proseco drinking woman wanted. It was obvious by her beaming smile as she stood, with Ryan by her side, looking down at Jason and Sophie.

The dress was short, revealing her beautifully sculpted dancer legs and a pair of killer statement glittery heals. It was a bold choice but after Gail drunkenly told Ana about Jason's little foot fetish, the decision to go short was completely deliberate. It was also very glitzy, something Ana had discovered the usually uniformed woman loved. Completely bucking tradition, Gail also didn't have flowers in her hands. It was all slightly odd but Ana remembered Gail's words the day before when she and her bridesmaids were setting off to the spa;

'We both did the traditional wedding thing and neither marriage worked for us. We want to start our married life how we mean to continue it; quirky, fun, totally different. Because it's our differences as a couple which fuel our love for the other. I mean, heck, the man's a decorated Marine and I'm a housekeeper. You don't get more opposite, right?'

Jason was totally flabbergasted by his wife when he finally braved a peek, standing up straighter now beside his brother, best man and daughter. He ran his eyes up from those gorgeous heels, along her creamy coloured legs to the hem of the blinged up dress, taking in every detail before he came to her eyes.

Which was when Ana saw him dabbing his own, before he began to laugh as his wife punched the air in triumph; she'd made him cry.

"You're such a bitch," Jason laughed, turning his back to the crowd to compose himself, Luke giving him a tissue like a good best man should.

Of course, the oddly competitive couple would make a competition out of making the other cry on their wedding day.

"Victory is mine," Gail joked as she stood beside her husband before turning to Ryan, "Thank you, Ryan," she smiled, kissing Ryan's cheek and leaving a lipstick mark.

"Yeah, thanks, Son," Jason added, hugging the younger man before Ryan went to take his seat beside Reynolds and the rest of them at the end of their row of chairs.

It was important for the Taylors to include Ryan in their wedding somehow and having the man walk Gail down the aisle seemed the perfect solution. The young man had no family, a care kid who'd endured the loss of a mother to a drug addiction lifestyle like Christian had only without the adoption of the Greys.

Ryan was very open about the fact that he considered Gail to be the mother he'd dreamed of having and Ana wondered if Gail saw something similar in Ryan. She knew Ryan would help Gail do anything around the house that she asked for. Maybe Gail saw 'The Kid' as the son she'd never had?

Maybe.

Ana knew Jason thought a lot of Ryan too so it seemed perfect that he be the one to lead Gail down the aisle. Gail embraced Sophie tightly and, after exchanging a few quiet words with her, Sophie handed Gail her father's hand.

Now it was Gail's turn to tear up as she looked up at her tall husband before holding out to him that Good Luck gemstone she'd told Ana that Jason had taken with him to that horrible country. It was a lovely and personal twist that the woman carried that gemstone down the aisle and not flowers instead. It certainly touched Jason who brought Gail's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"Please, can everyone be seated?" the humourist smiled and everyone sat, Teddy standing on Christian's knees to see a bit better.

Jason needed to sit but he was too much of a man and too terminally polite to sit before his woman. Instead he let Gail sit first before he copied, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Well this is an unusual situation," The Humourist began, "I understand that by a court of law the couple are already wed which doesn't happen often; normally we perform the ceremony first and then the formalities. However, Gail and Jason are no regular couple, as I'm sure you'll all have gathered considering we're in a tree house in the height of winter."

There was a low rumble of laughter, Jason and Gail watching each other lovingly.

"The couple- and by couple I mean Jason- were insistent that they have a ceremony in December, a magical time of the year for any and all. They are thankful for your attendance and hope you enjoy witnessing….."

.

.

'I promise to always give you a foot rub after a long day on your feet. I promise to record that British baking program for you whenever I've noticed you've forgotten. I promise to be your friend in the good times and your support in the bad times. I will strive to make you happy and if I can't do that I promise to make you laugh in anyway I can. I promise to communicate with you and let you fuss over me when I'm being too much of a man for my own physical health. I promise to love you for as long as God allows me and I hope that from this day forward I will live up to your expectations and continue with you on this journey in life as you friend, your lover, your clown, your husband and your Sailor.'

Gail was still reeling from her husband's promises, staring up at him lovingly as they were directed by the wedding photographer. It was bitterly cold but that was the perfect excuse to nuzzle extra closely to her husband, sharing a few more heated kisses with the man.

God, she loved this man, watching as he took photos with his brother and his best man, some serious and some hilarious. It had been Gail's' suggestion that they lose their underwear down to their ankles and pretend to pee off the side of one of the fancier tree houses with their kilts up at the front. Or at least Trevor and Jason pretended; turned out the constant sips of his hipflask and the cold wind was all it took for Luke to piss by accident.

"You're such a woman, Sawyer," Jason laughed as he and Trevor pulled their underwear back up.

"Shut up, I was desperate," Luke mumbled over his shoulder, "If it wasn't for you rambling on I wouldn't have needed to take a leak like this."

They posed for more photos but Gail could tell Jason was exhausted already and struggling, the weight of the kilt not helping his sore body. She'd anticipated his exhaustion, however, and insisted to the photographer to get Jason's photos over and done with so that he could sit down in the warm again as quickly as possible.

As Gail's bridesmaids double checked their hair before their photos got taken, Gail took Jason to the room the venue had given them in case Jason was to take ill and needed to rest. He seemed thankful, wrapping his arm around Gail to hold her closer to his warm body but to also steady himself.

"Sorry I can't stay awake longer," Jason yawned, Gail's hand on the small of his back as she led him inside.

"You did better than I ever expected," Gail smiled, undressing her husband slowly. The kilt had so many different parts to it that it was tricky and a lengthy process unlike a traditional suit, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sicky," Jason admitted, holding her head to steady himself as she kneeled in front of him to remove the dagger in his socks, then his shoes which were tied in such a tricky way, then those long thick socks. For a fleeting moment, Gail looked up at her husband, feeling a slight burning in the bit of her stomach; she couldn't remember the last time she'd been on her knees in front of him like this. Sadly, the only lust Gail saw in Jason's eyes was the lust for his bed, "I'll be fine once I nap."

"Do you want a sick bowl just in case?" She asked as she stripped him down to his boxers and let him sit on the bed before she checked his sore feet. They were healing but still looked horrible and painful. She was thankful she'd brought spare socks for him since the still raw spots on his feet had been weeping through the ceremony.

"Actually, yeah, could you?" Jason nodded, pulling his own shirt off, "I took those anti sickness tablets but I'll need to take another painkiller soon and they overlap timewise."

"Of course," Gail said as she went to look for something she could use as a sick bowl, taking the sink basin over to him, "I brought you a suit," she admitted when she came back, "I thought the kilt might be too heavy so there's a suit hanging in the wardrobe."

"Thanks, Baby," Jason smiled, kissing her gently, "God I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Lie back, Sailor," Gail instructed after she pulled the sheets back for him, "Good man."

Suddenly, she then noticed he'd an erection in his boxers and frowned. It felt like forever since they'd had sex, which was frustrating considering they'd gone from daily to zero. When he'd first come back he'd been on a complete high but his health quickly dropped and sex was most certainly the least of their concerns.

That didn't mean that Gail wasn't desperate for a good fuck. In fact, lately she'd noticed she was a lot more on edge and short, even with little Teddy.

Seeing him aroused now made Gail feel guilty and selfish; she desperately wanted to act upon it but she could see that horrible sore scar running up from her husband's groin to his stomach and then she saw his eyes barely able to keep awake.

"You okay?" he asked, curious no doubt as to why she hadn't tucked him in and was just staring at that muscular chest…that eight pack with the trail of fair hair running down…done...his pecs…those strong, strong arms which could hold Gail in near enough any position he wanted to do when the mood took him.

God, she was just the worst person.

"You're aroused," Gail laughed softly, trying to be light hearted about how much she missed the intimacy and pleasure she had always gotten from their active sex life.

"You look beautiful. It's hard not to be aroused when your wife undresses you," Jason yawned, "I'm just sorry I don't have the energy to act upon it."

"I could go on top?" Gail then suggested, before instantly regretting it when she saw how guilty Jason suddenly looked as he saw in her eyes that gnawing need for physical love.

"I don't think that would work. My side still hurts. We could try though?" Jason offered, but Gail could tell he really wasn't going to be up for it. If he stayed awake it would be a miracle for sure.

"No, no, I was joking, Jason," Gail lied, kissing his nose as she tucked him up in bed, "I know you're still not up for anything too physical."

"Are you missing our sex life?" Jason asked, balls-out honesty and Gail had to nod because she had no intention of starting off their married life together with lies.

"I am but I'll get over it," Gail shrugged, "I've a handy way to keep myself in check while you recover."

Jason laughed at that, "Ha, masturbation jokes. My favourite."

Kissing him softly, Gail smiled down at him, "Just means when you're well again I can ride you like a stallion."

"Oh baby," Jason started, but just as she anticipated he fell asleep in seconds.

"Oh, Sailor," Gail laughed, tucking him in and leaving the basin beside his bed before going to take her own photos with her bridesmaids now that Jason was down for his nap. The main guests were being entertained at the bar so Jason had more than enough time to nap and relax. He'd need to get up for the speeches but that wasn't going to be straight away, just in another couple of hours.

.

.

Ana was thankful for the Taylor Boys. Sophie had seven male cousins, Trevor having five boys with two four year old twins, Jace and Lincoln, who were playing with Teddy on the dance floor whilst they all waited for the bride and groom to come back. Jason's sister, Jenny, had two little boys but only Dylan wanted to play with the younger kids, running about.

They seemed like a pleasant family as a whole though Ana knew Jenny's political views were beyond extreme. She hadn't acted out just yet, however, and she was keeping her mouth closed as she spoke to Luke and Gail's sister and husband.

"Hard to believe she's a racist," Christian mused, Ana realising he'd followed her line of sight, "Weird. She's so small and her little boys seem pleasant enough. By day she's a mom of two, by night she's the Grand Wizard, burning crosses and wearing pillow cases."

"Christian," Ana scowled, "Shhh, someone might hear you."

"Ah, it's true though, ma'am," Trevor called over, his beloved wife Maggie with him, "Mind if we sit here for a bit? Mah wife is getting' cold over bah the windows."

"Of course," Christian smiled, their table still empty just yet. Ryan had a name card with them, as did Reynolds and Craig, Teddy too although Gail had said he'd be invited to sit at the children's table if he took to the Taylor Boys.

Ana remembered Trevor had said his wife was recently had a hysterectomy for cervical cancer and they'd hoped they had caught the cancer in time from spreading. However, judging by the fact that Maggie's hair was clean shaved off and she was wrapped up a little warmer than most of them present, Ana guessed they had her on chemotherapy now.

"Hello, Maggie. My name's Ana, this is my husband Christian, our daughter Phoebe and that's our son over there tormenting your kids," Ana giggled, Maggie and Trevor looking over to where the kids were running around on the empty dance floor.

"Gosh, he takes after his father," Maggie smiled, a softer voice than Trevor's or even Jenny's. She sat down and Trevor tucked her into the table like a complete gent, kissing her cheek before offering to get drinks.

"I can't, I'm the driver," Christian insisted, handing over some money which, of course, Trevor refused to take.

"Ah think they do those queer mocktail drinks here," Trevor said, pulling out his wallet from his sporran, "Shall ah surprise you?"

"Okay, sure," Christian smiled.

"Can I have a glass of wine, dear?" Maggie asked, "I double checked with the nurse. I can have alcohol as long as it's modest."

"I'd like a glass of wine too, actually, Trevor," Ana smiled, "And maybe a fruit drink for Teddy? He's running around like mad."

"Ah'll bring the table a bottle," he decided, stroking Maggie's shoulder lovingly.

Ana felt Christian tighten his hold on Ana then, no doubt seeing how lucky they both were to be healthy and happy. It put a lot in perspective to see a couple facing the uncertainty of cancer. Suddenly Ana felt an incredibly overwhelming thankfulness.

She watched Trevor walk away to the bar, making small talk as he went; dressed in a kilt, there was truly no escape for him from the party guests because everyone identified him as one of Jason's best men.

"Gail looked beautiful in her wedding dress," Maggie said, looking at Ana, "I loved her dress."

"It's maybe not something I would have picked," Ana said, looking at her husband, "But it was her dress. You could see just how comfortable and confident it made her feel; that was her dress."

"I quite liked the length of it," Christian pointed out, "It was different."

"Tactical," Maggie giggled and Ana had to laugh too. Apparently Jason's little foot thing was common knowledge to Maggie and Trevor too, "My brother-in-law has always had a preference for feet."

"Gail told me on her hen party," Ana chuckled, seeing Christian's eyebrows hit the roof, "What? You think having a fetish is weird?"

"No," Christian laughed in disbelief, "Just…huh. I'll be honest, it makes sense. When we took him to the strip club on his bachelor party he always wanted the dancers with sky high heels."

"Oh Jason," Maggie grimaced, "Stripper boots? That's nasty."

She looked up when Trevor returned, balancing two wine glasses and a bottle, Christian's fruity mocktail and a straight whisky for himself, "There ya'll go," he smiled, taking a seat too, "Ah think your boy, Ryan, is tryin' his hand at a Bridesmaid."

Christian frowned, both men sharing a look of silent communication, "The…blonde one?"

"Yes," Trevor nodded, then smiled.

"Why do I feel like I've missed something?" Ana frowned.

Maggie chuckled, "They're men trying to be polite. Gail has two blonde bridesmaids and one of them has really big breasts."

"Oh," Ana nodded, then slapped Christian's hand, "Christian!"

"Well, she's gifted," Trevor grinned, Maggie shooting him a glance, "Sorry, dear."

"Honestly," Ana laughed, looking up when Luke came to the front of the hall by the dance floor, the kids running around.

"Hello, everyone," Luke says, the hall addressing him, "Thank you all for coming and for being patient. I'm sure you're all aware that Jason isn't feeling on top form so the couple thank you for allowing him the opportunity to have a rest before dinner. However I can inform you that he's awake and with Gail and they will be here in the next five minutes for the speeches and dinner so if you can make your way to your seats as quickly as possible," he concluded, nearly tripping over Teddy and Dylan as they slid between his legs, scuffing up their suit pants.

"Dylan Taylor, get your butt here now," Jenny snapped, her song running straight to him mother much to Teddy's disbelief.

"Teddy, come sit and get a drinky of juice," Ana called, her little whizz kid speeding over and jumping up on Christian's lap, nearly falling off on to Phoebe who was sleeping in her baby carrier, "Come on. Calm down a little."

"Okay," Teddy panted, gulping juice and letting out a large sigh.

Both Trevor and Maggie left to their table at the top in anticipation of Gail, Ana giving Trevor his coat back which he put over Maggie's shoulders. Reynolds and Craig took their seats then with more drinks on a tray, Ryan joining them with a selection of drinks himself.

"Mrs Grey," Ryan smiled, handing Ana a drink, "Hope you like Vodka and coke."

"I drink anything, thank you Ryan," Ana grinned, feeling the buzz from her first glass of wine already. She decided to save the vodka for over dinner; she had to get something in her stomach or she'd end up mimicking Jason on his stag do; crippled on the floor.

Over by another table where Jenny was sat, Ana recognised the ex-Marines who had been responsible for letting their supposed best friend getting so violently sick on alcohol. Gail wasn't impressed that Jason had still wanted their presence for the whole day, the man seeing the funny side of the whole thing. Gail saw the unfunny side, apparently; the side in which her husband nearly drunk himself to death unbeknownst to himself.

Everyone began clapping as the couple finally made an appearance, Jason smiling brightly and looking a lot more refreshed and alive. Gail was holding his hand, giggling and laughing at him as they approached the top table and kissed each other before taking their seats in the middle.

Waitresses brought prosecco out for the tables for the speeches, Jason standing up first with a microphone in hand. He was no longer wearing that heavy kilt, dressed in an incredibly tailored, sharp suit with a purple waistcoat and tie. The man knew how to work a suit that was for sure.

"Hello everyone," Jason called, "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today and thank you for your patience today too. As most of you know I recently survived Sepsis but the recovery process is proving long and pretty darn arduous so, again, I'll apologise if I'm not able to get up and dance with you all later tonight. Saving my energy for later tonight… if you know what I mean," he smirked and laughed as Gail rose an eyebrow and shook her head, sipping her wine.

He cleared his throat then and got serious. "I met my soulmate in a dive bar a few miles north of San Diego naval base," Jason said, the audience laughing. Ana saw Gail whack Jason's thigh, Luke Sawyer staring up at the bear and reaching out to hold his hand whilst he batted his eyelashes.

For a homophobe, Jason had a serious bromance going on with Sawyer, everyone noticing it. There was not another man on this planet which Jason would allow to flirt with him. They came as a packaged deal but Gail didn't seem to mind terribly.

"Yes, so, I met Luke in a dive bar when we were both with the Navy. I was out trying to whoo a certain waitress who was favoured by all the men; Kathy Black-"

A chorus of Marines suddenly yelled out loudly; 'Once you have Black you never go back!'

Jason laughed and waved them away, "Guys...keep it clean. My daughter is here," he pointed out, picking up his beer and taking a small sip. He couldn't really drink on his medication but it would be hard not to have even just that one beer with everyone eager to buy the couple a drink.

'Jason Taylor, the Ass impaler!' someone yelled in defiance to Jason, making the groom choke on his beer from laughing.

Gail looked up at him with a seriously loaded look, sipping her proseco with some serious unspoken flirting, making Jason's face became impossibly red.

"Well because I can't trust my guests to keep it clean, I'll tie up this speech quickly," Jason mumbled, "I would first like to give my best friend and best man a large round of applause for all he's done for me the last few weeks," Jason said, the audience clapping and cheering, "I also want to just take a few minutes to thank Gail's bridesmaids for the support they've shown Gail and myself over the years. It says a lot about the strength of your friendship to my wife when you're willing to drive her drunken ass boyfriend to the hospital when he calls you at three am begging you not to tell Gail."

"Jason!" Gail gasped and then laughed, "You did not!"

Her bridesmaids giggled and nodded away whilst Jason explained, "I had too much to drink on a boys night out but was too scared to call Gail so I called Lisa. Who didn't even know me and dropped me off at the emergency room. Good friends. And I would like you all to welcome me today in toasting the best man and the bridesmaids."

"To the best man and the bridesmaids."

"Finally, to Gail, the love of my life, my inspiration, the light in the darkness, my protector, my biggest competitor in trival games," there was a low mumble of laughter then, everyone aware of just how competitive the Taylors became over silly things, "My reason to get up every morning; my little Woman," Jason said softly, "I adore you a little more each day and hope to spend a long and healthy future together with you. We've both lost out in marriage before, so here's to second chances at happiness and love. To my beautiful bride, the kindest soul I've ever encountered, a mother to all who need her, a friend to all who know her. The world would be a colder place without Gail in it. To my beautiful bride; to Gail Taylor."

"To the bride."

Ana smiled, looking up at Christian and kissing him lightly once they'd both sipped their drinks. Teddy was colouring in at the table and Phoebe was sleeping off her full tummy which Ana was grateful for. Across the room she saw another child becoming fussy and the mother having to remove them because they child had whined over the last half of the speech.

Not that Taylor or Gail seemed bothered; having the children around them was incredibly important.

Luke took the microphone from Jason next, embracing his best friend and even kissing his cheek before turning to the crowd, "When Bae delivers a beautiful speech," he joked, pretending to dab his eyes before clearing his throat, "Hi everyone. I'm Luke Sawyer, the best man and your host for the next five minutes whilst the food's served. When Jason asked me to be his best man I was delighted. And then I realised just what level of planning would be involved in helping both him and Gail which was when I began questioning whether he really did like me or not," Luke laughed softly, "I just want to take a moment to tell the groom that I've done nothing special. When Jason took ill and we weren't sure whether he would return home or not, I did what I felt needed to be done. Taking care of Gail is nothing and I know Jason would do the same in a heartbeat. You're my brother, Jason and you always will be."

Everyone offered a round of applause for Luke, Christian clapping very loudly too and then whistling. The man had been a rock for both the Taylors and the Greys and it was very much appreciated and noted just how loyally both he and Reynolds had worked for their families.

"Which brings me to my speech tonight," Luke laughed, "Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. I'll admit to you right now that I'm extremely nervous. As the people sitting near to me at the table can testify, it really is possible to smell fear. Jason Taylor. My brother from another mother. I've known Jason since he was in his twenties, which seems like forty years ago now so I was more than happy to help with the plans for the wedding, especially in Jason's absence. Organizing the seating at a wedding reception in particular can be a nightmare. There's always a level of politics involved. So as the best man, I offered to step in and help Gail with minor jobs which take second place to the dress etc. My idea was to use the wedding present list as a seating template, and put those who bought the biggest items nearest the wedding table, and those who brought the smaller gifts sitting at the very back. On behalf of the couple, I would just like to say; Mr Grey? Thank you for the Yankee candle. Hope you're enjoying the view back there."

The audience laughed and Christian waved in good faith, holding Teddy tighter when he stood up on Christian's knees again to watch Luke giving his speech.

"Oook!" Teddy waved.

"Hey Tedster. You behaving?" Luke laughed, interrupting his own speech to interact with the little Grey.

"Yup!" Teddy grinned.

"Good good, buddy. First round on you, yeah?" Luke winked then went back to his speech, "Jason and I have become so synonomous that people have often commented that myself and Jason are like siblings. I'm the good looking on, of course. I suppose I also tend to take on the role of an older brother at times," Luke continued, staring down at Jason then, "Would you agree with that, little sis?"

"Oh fuck off," Jason laughed, swatting Luke's thigh before sipping his beer again.

"No, in all seriousness I've known the man at his best, as a decorated marine and doting father, and also I've known him at his worst; as a drunken mess and as a blatant idiot. I've got a list of some of those worsts here," Luke grinned, pulling out a roll of paper which unravelled on the table and down to the floor, "That time when- Sophie cover your ears," Luke called, Jason going bright red, "That time you drank so much that you called me to ask why you couldn't 'find the hole'. It turned out he was humping his pillow in his sleep after a heavy night out." he stopped and looked at Gail, "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," Gail laughed, wrapping her arms around her husband tightly as they watched their Best man together.

Luke went back to his list, "Most of these I can't say...wait, what about the time when-oh, whoops. The boss is here. Better not," Luke laughed and then threw his list away, "For every disaster Jason has found himself needing rescued from, he's always done double time to return the favour. The man is my best friend for a reason and it's not because of his charming personality. Jason Taylor is a man you can rely on to pull you out of dire straits. Be that mentally, emotionally or physically. He's a beautiful man, and I would gladly lay my life on the line for him because I know full well he would do the same. Gail Taylor, you better not break this man's heart. Because I will break your legs. That's right, Beautiful, I'm giving you the dad speech. Keep my man happy and I see you and I continuing to be the best of friends. Now, I'd just like to end this speech by quoting Gail's great aunt Sylvia, who's sat at the front today for gifting the bride and groom an all-inclusive holiday to Australia. You hear that back there, Grey?" Luke called out, pointing at the front, "Holiday to Oz from the pensioner." he then pointed back towards Christian, "Candle from the billionaire. Just saying."

Ana was glad Christian was taking the humour in good faith, smiling away and nodding at Luke.

"But yes. Sylvia was happily married for seventy one years," Luke continued, "I asked her for advice on love and keeping a marriage strong. She told me; the key to a happy marriage is keeping his stomach full and his balls empty and accepting that you'll both age differently in which case enjoy the journey together because a blow job is better with the false teeth out."

"Now I better crack on with the toasts. I don't want to keep the happy couple any longer than I have to as I know they are itching to go upstairs. To the beautiful bride and the beautiful groom and their smoking hot Best man. To the Taylors."

"To the Taylors!"

.

.

Christian organised Elliot to come through and pick the kids up as the party began getting a little more vibrant. After a beautiful three course meal, Teddy was about ready to sleep and Phoebe was becoming fussy. Being the good brother which he was, Elliot was going to swing past Christian's home and pick up a few bottles of Ana's milk for the baby before coming up to get the kids so that their parents could really let their hair down.

It hadn't taken much convincing after that for Christian to start drinking. Reynolds and Craig promised to pay for the taxi home whilst Ryan bought the billionaire his first scotch of the night once the kids were safely away with his brother.

"A night off, Mrs Grey," Christian grinned, kissing Ana's neck before settling against her and drinking a little more. Luke had organised the music for Gail, going for a band which played fun covers of songs everyone knew. Gail was up dancing like she'd probably be all night, dancing with her bridesmaids, with Luke and Trevor, with Jason a few times too. It was exactly as the Taylors had wanted; one big party.

"A rare treat," Ana laughed, rubbing his full belly, "Do you feel too bloated to dance?"

"I'd give it a minute," Christian grinned before looking over at the blonde bridesmaid with the large breasts. She wasn't overly slim, about a size sixteen possibly. She'd a very curvy figure and a fantastic cleavage which, yes, he probably shouldn't be looking at, but it was surely hard for any guy not to cast a glance at them. "Ryan, have you asked her to dance?"

"Do you think she'll say 'yeah'?" Ryan asked nervously, "What if she has a boyfriend?"

"Ryan, you're a ten," Craig cheered on, "Go for it. If she says 'no' then she's a lesbian."

"Which would be totally hot," Ryan laughed, shaking his head before finishing his drink, "Okay. I'll go speak to her."

"Remember, Ryan, you're a Huffingluff," Christian called.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, Mr Grey, but thank you all the same," Ryan smirked before going over to where the bridesmaid was stood off to the side by the phtotobooth and pick'in'mix stall to try his chances at getting a dance and maybe a room number.

"He's adorable," Craig chuckled, "Will I be getting a dance later, Mr Grey?"

"Depends; who leads in a gay couple?" Christian asked.

"Oh Reny normally leads; he's a bit of a dom in the bedroom," Craig smirked.

"Craig!" Reynolds exclaimed then, going bright red, "That's my boss!"

"Opps," Craig said innocently, "I forgot. Just like you forgot I was your boyfriend, not just 'a friend'."

"Touché," Reynolds laughed, smiling at his boyfriend and kissing his hand, "Do you want to dance?"

"I thought you weren't comfortable with Taylor's family here?" Craig frowned.

"Fuck them; they're off to Texas in a few days. You're here for life, I hope," Reynold said, "Come on. They're playing Teenage Dirtbag. You love Teenage Dirtbag."

"I do," Craig laughed, getting up excitedly, practically skipping over to where Gail was in the middle of everyone, the little woman squealing drunkenly and hugging them both tightly.

"They're such a cute couple," Ana slurred a little, Christian no better as he stroked her cheek, "Odd but lovely."

"Reynolds asked for time off to propose to Craig," Christian chuckled, "So we might have a second wedding to come to hopefully."

"Oooh, great!" Ana laughed, kissing him deeply then, Christian able to taste the wine and vodka she'd been drinking at.

"Come on," Christian laughed, taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Ana laughed as she followed him, leaving their stuff at their table as Christian pulled her over towards the photobooth, "Christian really?"

"Come on," Christian said, "You always moan about how we're not 'a normal couple'. Lets wear wigs and comical glasses for photos and I'll add it to my company's Instagram page."

"Christian," Ana chuckled, having to wipe her eyes of tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Christian replied instantly, "this year has done nothing but highlight how lucky I am to have you. Heck, look at Trevor over there. I couldn't bear to watch you endure cancer, I don't know how he's managing. Look at Jason and Gail; Jason nearly died last month and he's still not better. Those couples have endured so much and I can't help but be exceptionally grateful for what I have. I could walk away from GEH tomorrow to spend my every minute of the day with you and with the kids."

"Christian-"

"No, Ana, I'm serious. I've seen and survived something horrific and all it's done is ignite this fire in my stomach to be a better husband and a better father. To make a difference in this world. Yeah, I'm trying to feed people but the problems are deeper and it's starting to make sense what I need to do; I need to focus on education. I need to focus on basic human rights. I have the ability to provide so much for so many people and I waste it on cars nearly weekly and on helicopters and jets and," Christian shook his head, "This next year I'm going to be different. I'm going to be a better man. I'm going to focus on family values and make you proud of me. I'm going to provide for all the Teddys and Phoebes and Sophies in the world who aren't as lucky as our kids and I hope you'll stand by me on this."

"What are you saying, Christian? You want to leave GEH?" Ana frowned.

"No," Christian shook his head, "I want to start a second company which is focused on Developing countries. With no affiliation to GEH because I want this to be impartial to my current influence. I'll need to hire someone I trust to help me. I trust Jason; if Jason wanted the job-"

"You want Jason to help you run a multibillion dollar company?" Ana laughed, "That alcohol's gone to your head. I knew you shouldn't have mixed drinks on your medication. I don't care what google says-"

"No, I want Taylor to help me in the developing world. The man's watched me run that company for the last ten years. He'd be able to, and he's experience with countries like that. Maybe it could be a project we do together. As friends," Christian nodded.

"I don't think he'll buy it, Christian, but try him by all means. Just don't ever think that you need to make us proud, Christian, because we're already so so so proud of you," Ana promised him then, kissing his cheek, "Now lets talk about this sober and take some stupid pictures," Ana laughed and pulled back the curtain.

"Occupied!" Luke squeaked, all but shoving Danni off of him, his lips red with Danni's lipstick. She was tucking her breasts back inside her dress, Luke sorting his kilt, "Sorry."

"Hi, I'm Danni, Luke's Baby mama," Danni grinned, offering Christian her hand. Apparently she didn't realise who he was.

"Danni, that's my boss!" Luke groaned, "Mr Grey, I'm so so sorry. We just got carried away. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sawyer," Christian mused, raising an eyebrow at how panicked the man was acting, "Can we use the booth?"

"Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir," Luke nodded and grabbed Danni's wrist as they made a hasty retreat to the bar.

"He's a gem," Ana laughed, then gagged when she looked down and noticed a flash of lace and cotton; both Danni and Luke had left their underwear in the box, "Oh god."

"Do they not call that 'a True Scotsman' when you don't wear underwear under a kilt?" Christian asked, pulling Ana down on his lap so they were closer for the photo.

"God knows," Ana smirked, "But something about this tiny space reminds me of the elevator in Escala," she murmured.

A thought which, surprisingly, went straight to Christian's dick.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked, hearing him make a sharp noise, "What happe-wait." She shifted her bum on his lap, "Are you aroused?"

"…Yes. I am," Christian laughed. Of course, he'd get his first erection in weeks sat at the Taylors wedding where there was nowhere to take advantage of it, "Well fuck."

"I'm pretty sure Gail still has the key to that Tree house Jason was resting in," Ana whispered now and Christian could feel her hand massaging him through his suit pants, "We could make an excuse?"

"Such as?" Christian frowned.

"Business call," Ana nodded, "I'll get the key and ask if you can use the room to speak to someone about figures or something important but that you're struggling to find a quiet room."

Christian looked at Ana then, "Oh god I fucking love you," he laughed, kissing her deeply, "You're such a clever girl."

"I learned from the best," Ana purred, making out with him for a little longer in the booth, leaving before they ended up mimicking Luke and Danni.

.

.

02:39

Grey Mansion,

Great Estate,

Seattle

.

There was something to be said about synchronised vomiting.

Ana was bent over at the waist, vomiting onto the grassy verge on the long drive up to Grey Manor, Christian holding her hair back whilst he, too, vomited up his meal and alcohol. It was almost beautiful to watch, if it wasn't so gross.

"Oh god," Ana moaned, drunkenly wiping her lip as she climbed back into the cab, Christian deciding he needed a little longer in the cold night air. Gail barely stirred as Jason cradled her, his wife having completely passed out with a belly full of steak pie and booze.

"Jason," Ana whimpered, wiping her eyes as she looked at him, "Christian doesn't love me."

"Yes he does, Ana," Jason said firmly, frowning when Ana slumped against him, leaving him with two drunken women cuddling him, "Why wouldn't he love you?"

"Because he wouldn't have sex with me in the photo booth," Ana sobbed.

Ah.

Jason had to laugh. Luke had come over to him early in the night and asked for the room key so he could have a quiet moment with Danni. Not two minutes later, Ana came to Gail asking the same thing.

It didn't take a genius to know why Ana wanted the room key too, Jason and Gail able to see Grey's hard on in his pants. But, sadly, you snooze you lose and Sawyer bet her to it.

"Well, honey," Jason chuckled, "Sometimes it's not appropriate to have sex in photobooths which the bride and groom rent out from expensive companies."

"Grey, you alright?" one of the new security guards called and Jason looked up, watching a very drunken Christian Grey attempt to walk back to the cab.

They'd dropped Reynolds and Craig off in town, Luke going home with Danni and Ryan and, hopefully, that chunky bridesmaid. Fucking virgin. Grey and Ana had turned a few shades of green as they approached Grey mansion so they'd had to stop.

Christian pulled himself in and fell onto his seat with a large huff, "Owwie."

Jason shook his head and smiled at his boss as he rolled onto his back and smiled over at Gail, Jason and Ana together, "You okay, Christian?"

"I'm good. I'm sooooo good," Christian grinned, "I got a boner. I might get sex tonight."

Apparently he had yet to notice Ana was passed out and literally drooling on Jason's shirt.

"Were you having trouble getting a boner?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yeah just cause I was anxious and stuff," Christian waved it away.

"You never told me," Jason mumbled.

"Cause it's man things, you know?" Christian pointed out, "You're so manly and tough. Like…like Mufasa. I am the Simba to your Mufasa. Going to you about things like that…nah."

"Well," Jason said, trying not to laugh, "You know you can talk to me about anything, Christian. Seriously, anything. I've had erectile problems before when ops went bad and I ended up a little too in my own head-"

"Did I ever say 'Thank you' for what you did for me, Jason?" Christian interrupted.

"Errrm," Jason laughed now, shaking his head, "Mr Grey, it was my job to get-"

"I'm going to hug you now," Christian ignored him and sat up, crossing the floor of the large eight seater moving cab and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, almost kneeling him in the balls in the process, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jason responded and then wrapped his arms tighter around Christian when he felt the man beginning to still and then snore, passed out like Gail and Ana were. "I've got you, Mr Grey," Jason whispered softy, stroking his back gently, to hell with his scars.

With the three bodies slumped against him, Jason could do nothing but sit and think about how lucky he was. His daughter had gone back early with Trevor and Maggie because it had gotten even too late for the preteen.

How lucky was Jason that he'd a brother and sister and sister-in-law who'd flown all the way from Texas for his special day?

How lucky was he to have such a sweet and caring daughter who'd insisted she be at his wedding, who'd held his hand to comfort him every day of her life?

How lucky was he to have men like Luke Sawyer, James Reynolds and Jonathan Ryans who, all though all incredibly different men, worked so well together and always, always, had each other's backs.

How lucky was he for Ana and Christian Grey, two exceptional employers who worked with him, not bossed him. They were very much family now after over ten years with Grey himself. How lucky was he to now get to watch and help raise Phoebe and Theodore?

And how lucky was he for Gail, slumped under his shoulder, burping in her sleep with a happy smile and full tummy. She'd kept him going through the hard times, made him laugh through the worst times but kept him grounded during the good times. She had been his reason to get home in that god awful country, just like Ana had been Grey's. The woman was a saint and Jason was so in love with her that he hoped their future together would be long and happy and healthy.

How lucky was Jason to have survived a War Zone and Sepsis Shock and be able to sit in the back of a cab covered by three drooling, snoring, burping, farting drunks who adored him just as much as he adored them? And to be able to think about his life and reflect on where he wanted to take it to next.

He was practically infertile after a domestic argument with Dolly had really taken a bad turn and left him with one testicle but that didn't mean he and Gail couldn't adopt a baby of their own? Or used a sperm donner if Gail wanted to experience pregnancy herself. They could maybe invest in their own property so they could even retire early and travel! Gail had always wanted to see Iceland but was too afraid of flying so maybe when Jason was better he could take her as a wedding gift?

"I love you guys," Jason mused as they pulled up outside Grey mansion, the lights on and waiting for them all to return home.

Home.

Yeah, Jason was one lucky son of a bitch to be able to come home with people who he loved.

.

N/A; Like I said above, thank you so much for reading guys! If there is anything you'd like to see in the epilogue, please do ask (:

Thanks again!

D x


	48. Chapter 48

Final part to this story; a tie up and a happy-ish ending. Forewarning, some of the little instalments are sad, some –I hope- are funny. I had people asking for Christian to have a dog/be surrounded by dogs (I always think he'd maybe be a little shy of pooches given his horrific start in life!), lots of requests for more babies, marriages and Ryan getting laid! so hopefully what I've done lives up to people's suggestions and that I've not disappointed people.

Thank you all so so much for your patience in writing this, and for all the kind words and support through-out this journey!

You guys honest rock! You're the best, seriously!

Thanks again for reading!

D x

.

Warning; some sad bits. Jumps from the current year with the last two instalments being one year later and then a second year later to the current period…if that makes sense?

.

Epilogue.

.

23rd December,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate,

Seattle.

.

"Gail Taylor, what are you doing up at this hour, working?" Ana frowned when she came downstairs wearing the dressing gown Kate had bought her when she was pregnant. It was about three sizes too big for her but it was heavy and cosy and kept the December chill out of her bones, "You got married two days ago. Are you sick of Taylor already?" she laughed as she took a seat at the breakfast bar, watching her housekeeper.

The little woman really did have a beautiful figure, wearing a pair of slim jeans over her curvy backside and a tartan red blouse. It was very informal and definitely not her usual work attire but she was technically off on holiday considering she'd just gotten married two days ago.

"Oh no, I'm not sick of Jason," Gail laughed softly, looking over at Ana, "Not yet anyway. Ask me again after Christmas; he's told me he's got a surprise."

"Oh?" Ana smiled, watching Gail as she went through the cupboards and cleaned out foods which were out of date. After the trip, neither Ana nor Gail had had a chance to go through stock in their varying houses with both Christian and Phoebe needing Ana's support and Jason needing Gail's. It wasn't a problem, Ana understood completely why Gail's usual meticulous standards had slipped, but Gail seemed to be on a mission to get herself organised before coming off for the holidays.

"'Oh' indeed. The last time he told me he had a surprise was when he decided to by a lamp," Gail mumbled with an exasperated look, "for the bathroom."

"A lamp for the bathroom?" Ana chuckled, "How long does he think normal people spend in the bathroom?"

"Typical man," Gail answered then shook her head at herself, "No, that's not fair. He's not all that bad when it comes to the bathroom. Sawyer and Ryan, however," she laughed, "I've been known to slide reading material under the door for them."

"Christian takes his laptop in with him," Ana laughed, and then shook her head when Gail finished the cupboards and opened the tumble dryer, "Gail, shouldn't you be in bed with your new husband?"

"I've been ditched today for his other woman," Gail laughed, "Sophie asked to spend the day 'just them'. He forgets that although we love each other dearly, Sophie probably doesn't want me around her constantly. I do tell him but he's not very good at trying to please two women; I suppose that's a good quality in a husband, huh?"

"Oh Taylor," Ana laughed, knowing Christian often got himself jumbled when he tried to play with Teddy and Phoebe at the same time, "So what are they doing today?"

"Sophie will sucker Jason into new clothes," Sophie smiled, "But when I left this morning they were snuggled up on the sofa watching Disney movies under the duvet."

"Awww," Ana laughed, suddenly missing her own father with a pang of hurt. Ray wasn't keeping great health and with everything going on in their lives she'd had to put him on the back burner slightly and focus on Phoebe and Christian. She'd spoken to Ray about Christmas and now that Phoebe was stronger and more sturdy she felt okay about travelling to Portland to see Ray for the New Year.

"It was adorable," Gail agreed, "When I left they were watching Tarzan. I can guarantee if I go through there just now Jason will be singing."

"I've heard him singing to Phoebe," Ana agreed, "She's really taken to Jason. Dare I say, she loves him more than me?"

"I'm sure that's not-" Gail started then hesitated when Ana gave her a knowing look, "-I mean, babies are fickle..."

"Grace thinks it's because she's learnt already to associate Jason to Christian, and she worships her father already," Ana said, "Personally I think she just feels what we all feel; Jason is our protector."

"The world certainly feels safer with Jason in it," Gail agreed. "Mrs Grey, do you or Mr Grey have plans for Christmas?" Gail asked curiously, "I'm going to the shops later and I wondered if you needed anything."

"I think we've decided to stay here for Christmas, Gail," Ana nodded, "After the year we've had, we just want to stay home and do Christmas quietly together with the kids. On Boxing Day we might go to see the Greys but in the mean time we just want to spend it together."

"Well come to us for dinner, Ana," Gail smiled, "Jason normally does the turkey and because Luke hates turkey we've also got a fish this year."

"Gail, that sounds lovely but we wouldn't want to intrude," Ana said firmly.

"Honestly, if you want to come over for dinner, please do," Gail smiled, "Sophie and Ryan are staying over on Christmas Eve and Luke's bringing Danni round for dinner on the day. We normally plate up the soup at four."

"I'll let Christian know," Ana smiled, "I was dreading doing dinner for the three of us."

"Problem solved then," Gail concluded, "Tell Mr Grey I will have chocolate cake."

"You'll have sold him with the cake," Ana chuckled then sighed, "Gail, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, Ana," Gail smiled, folding up the sheets.

"Gail...has Taylor, uh, Jason ever had problems in...the bedroom?" Ana asked as subtly as she could. This wasn't something she could ask Kate because Ana knew she couldn't trust Kate not to tell Elliot, who was utterly hopeless at keeping secrets. No, Christian would be mortified if his family knew he was having problems with his anxieties.

"Problems in the bedroom," Gail echoed as she folded laundry, stopping and turning to face Ana, "What do you mean, Sweetie?"

"You know...male problems," Ana stressed quietly, worried one of the guys in the security room would overhear since the door was always left ajar.

"What do you-oh," Ana saw the light dawn in Gail's eyes then, "Oh. Right. You mean...ah."

Gail paused, a little flushed from the embarrassing nature of the topic, "Without betraying my husband's privacy," Gail said firmly, "Jason has never had problems...pitching a tent," she said then laughed a little, "Do you want to have a cup of tea, Mrs Grey, and we can chat about whatever is on your mind?"

"If that's okay, Gail, I could use a little girl chat but…" Ana sighed.

"But you can't speak to Kate because of Elliot," Gail assumed correctly, smiling, "I understand completely. But it's obviously bothering you so lets have a little girl chat. I'll just finish these sheets and make myself a coffee."

Ana had to laugh, shaking her head at the busy little woman, "You shouldn't even be working today. You got married two days ago."

"I'm looking forward to having Christmas off, Mrs Grey, so I'm getting all the little jobs done now so I can relax in peace," Gail laughed as she put the clean, folded laundry in the airing cupboard before going to make herself a coffee and Ana her tea.

They decided to sit in the conservatory where they were able to look out across the grand gardens, Teddy in the playroom just next door whilst Phoebe sat in her chair watching Ana and Gail on the sofas, a rattle in her hand to keep her fascinated and amused.

"So where were we?" Gail asked as she handed Ana a pot of tea, a latte in her own hands. She curled her feet under herself and smiled, looking incredibly comfortable.

"Pitching a tent," Ana smiled and laughed again at Gail's good choice of euphemism.

"Oh yes. No, Jason has never had a problem with that, not that he's ever mentioned at least," Gail said honestly, smiling fondly as she thought of her husband, "We've not been intimate for over two months now but that's because of the trip gone wrong and of course the sepsis. He's constantly fatigued, much to my own frustrations," Gail added with a laugh, sipping her latte before looking at Ana, "Can I assume you're not interested in my husband's tent pitching abilities but are in fact worried for someone else's camping skills?"

"You would assume correctly," Ana smiled, glad Gail was being tactful. It made the whole discussion seem easier, especially that she had led the conversation discussing her own sex life. It made it easier for sure.

"He's endured a lot, Ana," Gail shrugged, "It's no surprise that maybe he's not ready or that he's a little too anxious."

"He was hard at the party," Ana said bluntly, "But he's not been able to since. I don't mind, I really don't, but I just worry for him. I just wondered if Jason's ever been like that since he's probably seen a lot of things at war."

"He's never really spoken about it," Gail admitted, "I've seen photos of him 'in his past life' but the reality is he doesn't like to talk about it with me. I know he was in Desert Strom."

"Desert Storm?" Ana frowned.

"The first Gulf War," Gail said, then laughed for real then, "Gosh, you'd have been too young to remember it. That's a scary thought; you would have been a child while Jason was ordering men around a desert."

"Don't let Jason know that," Ana laughed and then sighed, "I'm so worried for Christian. There's little things that I don't think he notices that I've noticed. Little things that he never did before."

"Jason picks," Gail explained and demonstrated by scratching her hands, "He picks his hands and the skin around his fingers and knuckles when he's anxious until they're bleeding. He's been doing it a lot lately but now the doctors have him on anti-depressants to help with the Post-Sepsis Syndrome. It'll take time to really notice a difference."

"Christian's been rubbing his hands together constantly," Ana demonstrated, "And he doesn't want to speak; he deflects everything back to me and Phoebe and even Teddy. At first I thought it was because he was so strong and supportive but now I think it's a defence mechanism. Like a nervous tick. He's been very honest about it all though, on his terms. He told me about his problem with getting hard. He's explained it's not me, it's just the anxiety and now he's got therapy and medication but I still worry so much for him."

"It'll take time," Gail nodded, "Honestly, Ana. It'll take so much time but with your love and support, he'll be back to his charming self."

"Charming self?" Ana echoed and then laughed, "Is that what you refer to him as?"

"Well he's always been incredibly charming and polite to me…Jason and Luke might have another word to describe him," Gail smiled and shook her head, "Love and time are all he needs, Ana. Make sure he keeps up with his doctor's appointments but don't be too pushy. Just let him take it at his own pace, let him know you're there and that you love him. Jason's never had tent pitching problems but he has had problems through-out our relationship and I've learnt to give him time to internalise whatever is bothering him and always be there when he's finally able to talk. There's a knack to it, but you'll learn that yourself I'm sure."

"Thanks, Gail," Ana smiled and genuinely meant it. Christian's anxieties had been a point of worry for Ana herself when she was still at a vulnerable point in her own mental health. Hearing someone like Gail, who Ana looked up to like a mother or a big sister, tell her things would be okay from their own experience truly meant a lot to Ana.

She looked down at Phoebe who had thrown her rattle out of her reach and was whining. Gail picked it up and handed it to the little monkey who just threw it again and smiled.

"Do you think you would like another?" Gail smiled down at the chubby baby.

"I don't think so. Not yet. Christian works so hard and I know he struggles to be there for Teddy which breaks his heart more than he'll admit," Ana admitted, "We both kind of believe that maybe just one each is enough, a boy and a girl. In the future we'll maybe have a third or even adopt but just now? Definitely not," she smiled, "That's well reminded actually; I need to get my contraception sorted. I normally use the pill but I've not started back on that since Phoebe was accidentally conceived," Ana admitted with a laugh, "You'd think after Teddy I'd be more pill suave but I forgot antibiotics mucked it up." She looked down at Phoebe and laughed at her little stinker; she, like her brother, was completely worth fucking up her contraceptive pill for.

"I have the rod," Gail said, "Jason's pretty much infertile but we still need to be careful."

"The rod?" Ana asked, "What's that like? I'm hopeless at remembering my pills...clearly." She said and nodded at a photo of Teddy.

"I can't complain about it because it's clearly working," Gail smiled, "I put on a little weight when I first had it implanted but since then I've started zumba and gym circuits so that's working well. It's stopped my time of the month too which the other guards are happy about."

"Why the other guards?" Ana asked curiously.

Gail flushed, "One of the problems with some of these ex-military types is they're not so good at communicating internal feelings. Luke says it's something they break in you. I'm not sure. They're not all like that, Ryan's exceptionally sweet and talks through his feelings, I've had Luke sit in the living room and speak with me till one in the morning too. But Jason isn't like that. If something is bothering him he uses sex as an outlet. And when he can't have sex he's like a bottle of cola fizzed up with the lid still on. Not a patient man. Usually it's Luke that would be the final straw and crack Jason."

"Do you fancy children?" Ana asked, picking Phoebe up when she began to get fussy in her seat.

"I would love to have Jason's children but medically he's going to find it hard to be able to father children again," Gail shrugged, "I came to terms with that in the beginning of our relationship though; it's not a big deal to me. Not at my age."

"Suppose we keep you more than busy," Ana laughed, Phoebe looking at Gail then and clapping before staring up at Reynolds and giving him that special drooly grin she reserved for the men.

"Mrs Grey, that's Luke here for his shift," Reynolds smiled, pulling a ring box out of his work jacket pocket, "I'm about to go home and finish packing."

"James…" Gail said as she examined the very masculine engagement ring. It wasn't often Reynolds or Ryan were 'first named' but this ring truly was beautiful, "He'll love it."

"It's got a diamond but it's a little more subtle," Reynolds agreed, shaking his head, "I'm terrified. I mean, proposing in New York on Christmas?"

"He wants you to be more open about your sexuality; proposing to him on a busy skyscraper certainly works in my mind," Gail promised, untucking her feet and getting up to hug the balled guard, "Good luck, Reynolds."

"I'll need it," Reynolds smiled then looked at Ana, "Thank you for the time off, ma'am. I know Christmas is busy. It's really appreciated."

"After all you've done for me the last few months, Reynolds, it's not a bother," Ana promised, "Have fun. Enjoy your holiday. I can't wait to see you both soon."

.

.

25th December,

The Ritz-Carlton,

50 Central Park S,

New York.

.

Reynolds rolled over and tightened his grasp on Craig, pulling his boyfriend in tight against him before letting out a contented sigh. Instinctively, Craig crossed his leg over Reynold's hips, snuggling closer like he did most cold mornings.

This was happiness.

All through his life, Reynolds had felt unsatisfied with his life; oppressed. He was the only son of a working class widower, a tough upbringing but a consistently happy one. His many sisters and himself budgeted their father's wages for them to always be sure they had a warm meal at least once a day. Christmas was tight but growing up with nothing had taught Reynolds to appreciate what truly mattered; family and those he loved.

Like Craig.

Frank Reynolds had disowned his son when he came out as gay and banned Craig from coming to family events. Even as he'd died from a painful battle with cancer he'd never accepted Reynolds back into the family. His sisters had, his youngest sister was in the process of transitioning to a man herself, but whilst Frank was alive they'd had to keep their relationship with Reynolds a secret from their dad.

"You smell good," Craig mumbled into Reynold's chest.

"I showered last night," Reynolds smiled, kissing Craig's fuzzy hair and smiling at how bristly it felt against his jaw.

God, if Frank Reynolds had even had a glimmer of open-mindedness to accept his only son as gay, Craig's skin colour had blown that a way.

Gay and in a mixed race relationship? No, that was just too much.

Reynolds remembered his father's brutal anger, remembered the punch to his face with a devastating sting.

'fuckin' faggot, you're no son of mine. Your mother would be spitting on you if she were still alive to know what you did. And with one of those!'

'One of what, dad?'

'Africans!'

'He's from Virginia dad! We went to the same schools!'

'Get outta here, faggot.'

'Dad!'

Craig kissed Reynold's chest and let out a sigh, "Merry Christmas, gorgeous."

"Merry Christmas," Reynolds yawned and pulled Craig in closer, "I can't believe we're in New York for Christmas."

"Me neither," Craig laughed, "How about that? And it such a fancy place…Mrs Grey is a little gem. What do you want to do today?"

"Well…I thought we could go have breakfast downstairs and then walk to Central Park. See the sights?" Reynolds smiled then laughed when he felt Craig's hand skim the front of his briefs, "Unless you want to do something else?"

"Mmmm…" Craig laughed against Reynold's chest before kissing his way from his sternum to his abdomen, "There's something I wouldn't mind doing…"

"Oh?" Reynolds grinned, placing his hand behind his head to watch his man kiss and lick his stomach. Reynolds wasn't a Marine or a Ranger or a SEAL like Jason, Ryan and Luke respectively, and he often found himself the butt of their jokes, particularly Luke's. But he worked out the most out of all three men to keep in shape for charity running. He just didn't eat protein like a horse; he was practically vegetarian and so his body was lean and bony rather than ribbed with muscle like the others.

Not that Craig minded; Craig was chubby and fuller in the face than Reynolds. It was how Reynolds liked his man; cuddly and comfortable to snuggle into.

"You keep going where you're and I'll be on your wave length I'm sure," Reynolds grinned, stroking Craig's tight crop of afro hair.

"That so?" Craig teased, licking his lips as he nestled between Reynold's legs, playing with the waistband of his briefs.

"It's Christmas, right?" Reynolds chanced, smirking down at him.

"Well…since it's Christmas…" Craig mumbled and spoiled Reynolds good and proper for ten solid minutes before they hurried to shower and dress for breakfast…

.

…Craig was in his element, taking photos of everything, every building, every tree. He was kicking the snow, posing by every single statue and dragging Reynolds in beside him for Selfies. Considering it was Christmas morning, Reynolds was shocked by just how busy the park was, loads of families out walking the dog, enjoying the Christmas vibe and wishing others all the best.

The amount of people made Reynolds exceptionally nervous, especially when the engagement ring in his pocket was burning a hole straight through the material. He was exceptionally nervous, worried Craig would reject him. But it was worth the risk, Reynolds was sure of that as he watched his boyfriend excitedly skipping in the snow.

They continued their walk around the city, going to the Rockefeller tree and posing for photos there too.

"Luke how big the tree is," Craig laughed, "It puts our crappy little plastic one to shame."

"Hey, I spent hours getting that out the attic," Reynolds laughed, holding Craig's hand before pulling his boyfriend around to face him. He took a deep breath and stared down into Craig's chocolate warm eyes and smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, baldy," Craig laughed, not used to Reynolds being so public about being in a relationship with Craig, "What's gotten into you?"

"Remember when we went to Oakwell High?" Reynolds asked instead, "Back in Virginia?"

"When you were a jock who bullied me, yes I remember. I don't like remembering that," Craig frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"I bullied you then because I knew I was different," Reynolds said, "I've always known from a young age that I was different. But I was a coward and I'll never ever forgive myself for what me and those assholes did to you because if I was truly honest with myself back then I would have joined Drama Club. I would have wanted to do Choir, be an art student. I hate lacrosse."

"You're terrible at it too," Craig quipped.

"I know," Reynolds laughed and fixed his hat, "But when I left the CIA and moved to Seattle, I was hoping to finally explore who I was. I'd an incline I was gay; I just never really wanted to sleep with women. It left me feeling guilty and lost. I can't begin to explain how lucky I consider myself for going to that stupid speed dating thing. Honestly. Had I not gone I would never have met you there and I honestly think I would have died. Honestly, Craig. I was in such a bad place."

Reynolds felt his eyes watering and couldn't stop the tears pouring as he looked down at Craig.

"You're scaring me, James," Craig said firmly, "You're not dying, are you?"

"You stayed with me, you put a roof over my head. You took me in. You taught me that it was okay to be gay. That I wasn't some perverted monster. That it was natural for me to feel like I did and you made me love myself. For the first time since my mom died I felt like someone was there supporting me emotionally and nurturing me. You've made me who I am today. I made your life hell when we were kids but you chose to stay with me and help me when you should have walked away from me in that gay bar. You owed me nothing. But you didn't and Craig, I love you so much for it."

Reynolds sniffed and dropped to one knee right there and then, in front of the tree and the hundred odd people passing them by. A good few stopped, Reynolds saw a couple taking photos or recording them both but the reality was he didn't care; this man in front of him was his entire world.

"Craig, I can't imagine my life without you in it and I know you don't think I'm able to openly be gay but I'm ready now and I want to marry you and take your name…or you take my name. I don't really care. I just really want to marry you," he rambled, his voice raw with emotions as his hands shook. It was with a lot of effort that he managed to pull the ringbox out of his jacket pocket and open the lid.

Craig's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped wide open. He nearly scream with excitement, tears pouring from his own eyes too.

"James!" Craig squealed, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life," Reynolds nodded firmly, "Please, will you be my husband?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes!" Craig cheered, and held his fingers out for Reynolds to slip the ring on.

"Oh my god," Reynolds laughed behind his tears, standing up slowly before he jumped into Craig's arms, the larger man wrapping his legs tightly around Craig whilst the shorter man spun him in a circle. They were both sobbing, they were both snotty and yet they were both laughing loudly and smiling, oblivious to the cheers and claps around them.

"I love you so much," Reynolds laughed when Craig put him down.

"I love you too," Craig choked, looking at the ring, "Oh my god, did you actually get me a diamond?"

"And your birthstone. And my birthstone. I'd have been buggered if you said 'no'," Reynolds explained, kissing him deeply, "My fiancé."

"My fiancé," Craig echoed, embracing his man so tightly that he never wanted to let go.

.

26th December,

GEH Headquarters,

Christian Grey's office,

Seattle.

.

Jason was glad to be able to drive again. This new medication meant he could drive now, although it did upset his tummy slightly but still it was worth it in his mind. He'd just dropped Sophie off with her mother, driving both Dolly and her new husband to their home in suburbia. It wasn't an awkward ride, Sophie able to fill the silences by happily telling her mother everything she'd been up to so Jason could focus on the road ahead of him.

The Jag drove like a dream and on the way home, he deliberately took the longer route so he could blast out the engine and reaffirm his love of cars.

In particular, his love of Jaguars.

This baby was his birthday present to himself;

To Taylor,

You deserve it, handsome.

love Taylor x

The sound it made, the stunning purr which had Jason's cock tingling in excitement, and the beautiful burgundy red colour was truly what Jason's dreams were made of. God, the British made something special when they made the Jaguar XJ.

He was nearing Seattle when he received a phone call from Grey, asking him to come to his office for a 'chat'. Jason had no idea what was wrong, assuming there was maybe a problem with his sickline or possibly they needed him to access a few of the tighter security codes. Either way, he pulled up in GEH's private carparking lot beside Grey's R8 where he'd his own reserved space near the security doors.

The building's security let him through without any fuss which was lucky because he'd left his keycard in his boxer drawer back home. The elevator unsettled Jason's stomach as he rode up to Grey's floor, a combination of the motion and his medication. When he got to the top he walked straight to the water cooler and grabbed a glass before heading over to the big chief's office.

He knocked once then entered, Mr Grey nowhere to be seen to begin with. Jason then heard a flush and looked towards the boss's own personal bathroom and put two and two together, taking a seat before the sudden dizziness landed him on his ass.

"That you, Taylor?" Grey called out.

"Yes, sir," Jason replied, "Would you like a moment?"

"No, no, I'm just coming out," Grey replied, coming out and dabbing his eyes with a handtowel.

Odd.

"How are you feeling, Taylor?" he asked straight away before Jason could question why the boss's eyes were bleary and red.

"As good as I was yesterday, Sir," Jason nodded, having seen Grey and his family for Christmas dinner. It had been a wonderful evening and everyone had joined in with playing on Ryan's xBox. The party was made doubly better when they received a photo of Reynolds and Craig snogging on top of a skyscraper with Craig's hand in the frame revealing the ring Reynolds had proposed with.

It was cute, in a queer way, Jason had thought, grimacing his way through everyone's excitement. He was genuinely happy for Reynolds and for Craig…but he didn't appreciate the photo of the two kissing. Gail and the others had gone ballistic, popping bottles of champagne in their honour, but Jason had kept his celebration minimal.

"Can I ask why you've called me in, Mr Grey?" Jason asked as his boss finally took his seat opposite Jason.

"Well, to put it simply, Jason; I want to start a new project. A new company out with GEH and I want you to help, Jason,"

What the fuck?

"Me?" Jason coughed, spluttering on his water, "What do you mean?"

"If you're interested and looking for something less taxing to do while you're off on sickleave," Christian shrugged, "I want to start an education program for impoverished communities. So far we've tried feeding the world but the reality is that all we're doing is addressing the symptoms. Education is key. By building schools, teaching language and maths and even English we'd be able to do something proactive. I want to find the little girl who helped us and bring her back here and offer her a job working with GEH if she wants."

Well shit.

Jason was speechless as he looked at his boss.

"Mr Grey...I know nothing about business," he began, "In fact, I don't even know how to organise something like this. Really, I think you'd be better finding someone qualified to help you."

"With Roz gone, Jason, you're the only other person I have confidence in to actually run this place," Christian admitted, waving his arm around his office.

Jason's jaw dropped; was this guy off his medications?

Jason was a marine, not a businessman. He couldn't take over GEH. What the fuck was Grey on about?

"For the last ten years you've been by my side almost constantly. You know more than you give yourself credit for, Jason. Heck, you know more about how I run this place than my wife. I'm being honest," Grey laughed, "Which is why I want you to start this education program with me."

He actually laughed and Jason could do nothing but stare at Grey in utter shock.

"But again, Mr Grey, I don't even have an education myself," Jason admitted, sitting forward in his seat, "I went straight to the Navy after military school. I don't have qualifications to do something like this. I'm flattered but...I don't know if...I mean...I'm not...I mean Sophie and Gail?"

"That made very little sense, Jason," Christian pointed out, "Sophie's education will be paid for from now until she's in a job she's happy with so don't worry. This is only going to be something which is temporary I think. It's something I desperately want to do but, if we're successful in the start-up of the business then we can hand it over to people more qualified than we are. I just thought, while you're on sickleave it might be of interest to you. Something positive to do. You're welcome to remain as my head of security in the meantime as well and when you're well again you can step back and go back to full time security work. I just thought this would be…fun."

"We have differing ideas of fun," Taylor commented but then nodded, "But okay, you're right. I'm bored out of my mind when I have good days and Gail's getting irritated by my always hovering around her. But I really don't have the qualifications for this. I mean...I'm a jarhead. We eat crayons according to Ryan and Luke. I'm being balls out honest here, I don't think I'm smart enough to do this. I barely got my basic grades."

In other words, you're a Harvard drop-out and I'm society's canon fodder…

"Ana thought this might interest you," Christian said and pulled out a sheet of paper and booklet, "It's an online college course. Just a couple of modules aimed at people wanting to go back to education. This one is in business management."

Jason took the booklet and the application form, "So the minute my sickline is up, I can go back to being head of security?"

"The minute you feel ready," Christian said, smiling which was odd. The bastard rarely smiled like that, especially in his office.

"And once that happens, you'll not hold it against me if I want to drop out of doing this project with you?" Jason pressed because, yeah shit, he was genuinely interested in doing this. He was horrifically bored and annoying Gail. He had bad days where he was bedbound but having something like this to occupy his mind with would certainly help him. Heck, he'd be able to get up with a purpose now.

"Of course. I trust your judgement and I respect you too much to lose you from my side over a business plan," Grey said honestly, which gave Jason an odd case of the warm and fuzzies.

Jason just shook his head and put the forms down for a moment, "So this is like your idea of buying a motor car and fixing it up to sell it on?"

"Pretty much. Only the profits are for charity," Christian said and slumped back against his chair, "We'll get a wage from it but I'm likely to continue investing my portion. You'll still be receiving full salary of course and regular benefits."

"Let me speak it over with Gail," Jason sighed, "She'll encourage me to do it I'm sure but still, I'd like to speak to her first."

"Of course," Grey smiled now, "Take as long as you need," he said and ran his hand through his short hair, "How's Ryan's wrist?"

"It's getting better, Sir. He'll be back to work next week. Luke's phasing him back," Jason said and then smiled, "Luke arranged Danni's baby shower on Christmas eve with all her friends there and Ryan met someone there."

"Really?" Christian laughed and Jason understood why; everyone was interested in Ryan's love life now. Apparently the Bridesmaid he'd attempted to bang had been so drunk she'd thrown up on his bed and passed out. Like the gent he was, Ryan had slept on the sofa after cleaning her up and tucking her in. Fucking virgin.

"One of Danni's friends. Nora. She's a Kindergarten nurse," Jason said, "A little chunky, but very kind and naturally very warm. Luke likes her for Ryan, so we're hopeful."

"Wow," Christian whistled, "Go team, huh?"

"I think we're going to get our boy laid, Mr Grey," Jason smirked before falling silent as he lost himself in the memory of being trapped in that country with Christian and Ryan, talking about what breasts felt like because Ryan was such a fucking virgin.

"I'm glad," Christian smiled and then cleared his throat, "Jason, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Sir," Jason nodded.

"It's something…offensive," Christian said, "But it happened and I just wanted to speak it through with someone who'll understand and advise me."

"Of course, Sir," Jason repeated, "I wont judge."

"I just had a man in here for Roz's job. Fantastic CV and portfolio. He's got the same work ethic as me, the same values, the same hobbies, two young girls. Couldn't be more identical on paper. He's even got property in Aspen," Christian said.

"I think I remember doing the background check on that CV and putting it forward; thought you'd like him," Jason nodded, "Was that the Muslim man?"

"Yes," Christian said and Jason watched as the businessman's eyes watered up, "I froze during the interview."

Huh.

"I just froze up," Christian said and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand, "I couldn't speak. I was just…it was like I was transported back there in front of Bilal. And this poor man is really perfect for the job but I just started to panic and I had to cut the interview short completely because I was nearly crying."

"Mr Grey," Jason said evenly, "Bilal is dead. I shot him. That man who came here today isn't going to hurt you. If memory serves me correctly he went to Yale."

"I know all that but I just, I don't know. I just panicked," Christian said, "I feel like such an asshole."

"Hire him," Jason said firmly, "It's the best way to deal with a fear like that which is obviously incredibly irrational."

"You think?" Christian sighed.

"One hundred percent," Jason said and nodded his head, "I was abused by my ex-wife. I can't have children because of what she did to me, the extent of my injuries…if I had generalised Dolly's actions to that of the entire female population I would never leave the house. Fact. What you did was wrong. It's understandable but it's utterly wrong, and that's coming from a man who's served. You can't let yourself walk down that path. Phone him, offer him the job and help him organise his office. You'll get over it quickly enough when you see you were just having a flash back."

"You really think it was just a flash back?" Christian asked softly.

"Yes because I know what they feel like; I get them with Gail," Jason admitted, "We can be cuddling on the sofa when suddenly she touches me wrong and I'm lost for a few moments," he said and saw that his honesty was working to calm Christian down, "One time, back when we all lived in Escala, Gail was being spontaneous and…she grabbed my cock and testicles. I broke down in her bed because my body instantly thought I was being attacked. Mentally I knew it was Gail, but physically I instantly went into flight mode and freaked out which I believe is what's happened to you."

"I don't think he is a bad man," Christian nodded, "I just started to shake and gasp a little."

"There you go," Jason replied, "Call him, offer him the job and ask him what he wants done with his office and how you can help him settle in. Heck, invite him out with Mrs Grey and his wife. She's a doctor, you know."

"His wife is a doctor?" Christian frowned.

"We run background checks on everyone who's CVs come through. Occasionally little consistencies flag up which we feel deserve further investigation, after Jack Hyde, and one of those consistencies was the fact that the man's wife works at the same hospital as your mother. So Reynolds did his thing. They're a very educated family," Jason shrugged, "He passed our tests. Some of the other applicants didn't."

"I'll phone him tomorrow," Christian sighed and then wiped his eyes again, "And apologise for being off during the interview."

"Good," Jason nodded, shifting in his seat, "Can I use your ensuite, sir? Water tablets."

"Sure, Jason," Christian said and Jason stood, "Out of curiosity, do you think Ryan remembers exactly where Neisha and her mother lived?"

Jason laughed, not bothering to close the door to piss, "Ryan's memory is astounding. He could probably drive you there."

"Good," Christian said, "I owe her my life, we all do. I'm being serious when I say I want to have her brought over here and offer her a job with GEH. She was desperate to go to New York…hopefully Seattle will do?"

"She'll be thrilled to know that she inspired you to name your daughter Phoebe," Jason commented as he flushed and came back through, drying his hands on his jeans, "I'll tell Ryan to get hunting for her."

"Thank you, Taylor," Christian smiled, "Really. Thank you. I feel a lot better now that I've spoken about things. I'll call Ravi in the morning, let him know I want him on our team. Would you like to have dinner with us? You and Gail."

"Sir, I don't think it's our place to sit and have dinner with you, Mrs Grey and your new employee and his wife," Jason admitted.

"Of course it is," Christian scoffed, "If I do employ this man, he's going to be taking Roz's place. It's important to me that he gets to know you too, Jason. You're my right hand man. My shadow. You know more about this company than anyone else here. If I organise dinner with Ravi and his wife, I want you and Gail with Ana and I."

"Yes Sir," Jason nodded because what else could he say; he was honestly touched that Christian Grey believed in him so much. He'd always thought of himself as a stupid man, but the Boss's faith in Jason's intellect had him question his low opinion of himself.

Silently, he picked up the evening course applications, saluted the boss and headed for his Jaguar, a skip in his step.

.

.

14th January,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate,

Seattle.

.

Luke was sat on the sofa in the kitchen of the main house which was odd. Although in the previous months their relationship with the family had become incredibly strong, there was still boundaries to uphold between the staff and family and one such boundary was to not use the main house as they would the Staff Quarters. After all, Christian and Elliot had fitted the Staffing Quarters with everything possibly needed to do a long shift in the Security Office; be that showers, a small but comfortable bedroom, seating area beside a large bookcase which Ana kept stocked for the readers in the group –Reynolds and Ryan. They also had a kitchenette and a second toilette too, so there was honestly no reason to infringe on both the Taylor's cottage and Grey Mansion.

So why had Ana spotted Luke sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, unmoving and barely breathing?

Was he sick?

He'd obviously not noticed Ana at all, she'd just walked through the open doors into the kitchen but had stopped short when she noticed the nearly lifeless Luke Sawyer sitting on the sofa facing the security office door.

The security door opened a tad more just then and Jason appeared. He approached slowly and Ana saw Luke barely flinch even though, as a SEAL, he had a constant unchanging awareness of his environment. With a cough clearing Jason's throat, Luke still didn't budge and Ana had to wonder if he'd fallen asleep with his face buried firmly in his hands.

God knows that when Ana was pregnant with Teddy poor Christian had barely gotten any sleep himself due to Ana's own restlessness. She would kick him for snoring, shove him away from her because he was too hot to lie next to, demand he get her water because it was too difficult for Ana to yank herself out of bed and waddle to the kitchen. Heck, one time she wet the bed because Teddy had walloped her hard in the bladder and she'd been unable to get up in time. Danni was about eight months pregnant if Ana's maths was right, so Luke was probably struggling for sleep too.

Ana had been invited to the baby shower on Christmas eve and it had been so much fun. She'd stopped round really for a fleeting visit but Ryan had joined them and then Reynolds and Craig, Gail coming along too with gifts galore. Danni had excepted them all with such joy and thanks, clearly just as excited as Luke to be welcoming a little baby into the world. They were keeping the gender a surprise so the party colours had been all lemons and greys and greens; neutral colours for baby Sawyer, and the couple had been gifted pretty much everything one needed to welcome home a baby.

It has been a fantastic night filled with laughter and love, which had spilt over onto Christmas day when the couple had come round to the Taylors for dinner too. Luke hadn't been this happy in months, Ana realised, her bubbly bodyguard back to his old self with Danni under his arm.

Jason cleared his throat again and Ana watched as he looked down at his best friend, an expression which was oddly grim.

"I'm sorry," Jason said lowly, walking towards the sofa where Luke was perched, "I'm so sorry."

"She had to deliver him," Luke finally said and Ana felt her hand go to her mouth, tears prickling her eyes.

Oh god no.

Danni…

"Him?" Jason asked softly and Luke nodded.

"Duke," Luke said, just staring at Jason's oxford shoes, "Duke Sawyer."

"Duke," Jason repeated, "Good name. Strong like his father."

"Danni and Luke; Duke."

Luke didn't say much then, just continued to stare down at the floor, at Jason's large, wide feet. Ana often found herself doing the same because it was of an odd comfort; it reaffirmed them that despite the problem Jason was strong enough and dependable enough to stay on his feet all day to help them out.

"What did Duke look like?" Jason finally asked, watching his friend, his best man.

"Beautiful," Luke said and Ana could hear the rawness in his answer, "He was long, but weightless. About 17inches long and 4lb they said. Little fingers, little toes, testicles and a penis. Head to toe, he was beautiful. I wished I took a photo for him to show you and Gail."

"Where's Danni?" Jason asked next, calmly, lowly still.

"Sisters. She needed away," Luke said then, "She's broken."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jason asked, "Anything."

"Can you call our families?" Luke asked, "I can't yet. And the baby stuff…I need that all gone now too. My living room looks like Babys'R'Us. Last weekend we bought the crib and the pram and he's got so many clothes and toys. The receipts are all in my underwear drawer. I can't go home with it there."

"Of course," Jason nodded, "Anything else? Gail's desperate to feed you. She's already set up Sophie's room-" he stopped and Ana could tell that he wasn't sure how Luke was about to react at the mention of other children. She'd need to have Grace or Kate take the kids for them for the night to let Luke grieve with the Taylors.

"It's okay," Luke said then, "Duke's death isn't going to change the fact there are children in the world."

"I'll let Mr Grey know," Jason repeated, looking up now and seeing Ana lingering by the kitchen door. She wiped her eyes and gave him a subtle nod, "You can take bereavement leave. Be with Danni-"

"Can you say his name?" Luke asked then and Ana heard his voice finally break from that same monotonous tone it had been so far.

"Duke Sawyer," Jason said in that steady, even voice, "Duke Sawyer, son of Luke Sawyer and Danni Magnano. Duke Sawyer, Sophie Taylor's cousin. Duke Sawyer."

"He was going to be a doctor," Luke choked, "He was going to be a doctor. Go to the best school possible. I have the damn forms filled out to reserve his place at some prestigious private school which Grey gave me. I saw it in my head; the first Sawyer to go to college, get a degree and earn a good, honest living. He was going to be a Boy Scout and play Football and I would go down every Sunday and watch his team play and cheer the loudest. I'd teach him guitar to get women when he was older," Luke smirked then, his blue-green eyes glistening.

"And he would find the woman of his dreams and get married and raise more Sawyers and then they'd have their own Sawyers and I could just sit back and smile at how goddamn lucky I was that God gave me this second chance with the woman I loved to raise a son and now," Luke shook his head and finally looked up at Jason, "it's all gone. It's Karma for walking away from all those dying crushed children in Iraq. I know it is. I had the choice to help them, to help their parents and I did nothing-"

"You were following orders-"

"I left children to die!" Luke shouted angrily and stood now, glaring at Jason intently as a vent for his anger at the injustice he was feeling, "My son is dead, Jason."

"I know," Jason said, keeping his voice even throughout, "It's not your fault, Luke."

Luke shook his head in utter disbelief, "Duke is-"

"Dead. But it wasn't your fault." Jason shrugged, "None of this is your fault. It's not Danni's fault either."

"Then whose fault is it?" Luke stressed, begging Jason for answers, "Whose fault? Why did it have to be us?"

"If I knew why these things happen, Luke, I wouldn't be a bodyguard," Jason said softly, "But what I can tell you is that I am so sorry for your loss and Gail and I are here for you, both of you. Anything we can do to help alleviate your pain for even a mere second, I will do it. Because I love you, Luke. And I am devastated for you. For Danni. For myself and for our family who will never get to know your wonderful little boy grow up like we should have."

"Say his name again," Luke begged, his shoulders shaking, "Please. It…it helps."

"Duke Sawyer," Jason said and then caught Luke as his legs buckled from under him, "I'm so sorry, Luke," he murmured, holding his best friend tightly on their employer's floor as the would-be father broke apart in his arms.

.

Meanwhile,

14th January,

Luke's apartment,

2900 1st Ave,

Belltown

Seattle.

.

Ryan kissed Nora softly, or as softly as he felt he could manage.

He had a girl over.

He had a girl over who wanted to have sex with him and he was trying not to internally combust with both excitement and fear.

Nora was one of Danni's friends and they'd met at Danni's baby shower which had been held at Luke's apartment. He'd forgotten to tell Ryan and so when he'd come home from a 01.00 till noon shift he'd walked into a house of squealing women, blue and pink balloons and cake. Nora had been there, dressed in jeans and a nice blouse with her blonde hair tied back in a practical bun. She'd turned to face him as he walked in and had smiled so warmly, so beautifully, that Ryan was stunned.

He made himself at home amongst the women, eating cake and non-alcoholic fizzy pop, just staring at Nora as he'd tried to work up the courage to introduce himself and make a move. Nora had been the one to approach him, but not to ask 'would you like to go out'. Oh no, Ryan had been staring at her so much that she asked him if there was something wrong with her.

'You're just incredibly beautiful and this never happens to me but I'd really like to give you my number and maybe we could go out sometime?'

That had been weeks ago and ever since, they'd seen each other every day. Ryan knew he was in deep over his head, taking it slow because for some reason she was self-conscious about her curvy figure. Ryan thought she looked sexy as hell himself and hated that she was so nervous about her body.

Except she wasn't nervous now she was in his bedroom, making out heatedly after a lovely dinner date at the Italian place Gail liked.

They'd helped each other undress, Nora laughing softly as she lightly kissed the expanse of Ryan's muscular body. He'd been training with Jason lately, taking protein shakes as well and there was definitely a massive result to be witnessed. He was larger than Luke now, an eight pack to show for his gym efforts and clean eating. Yet still he felt terrified when Nora examined him curiously.

"So, yeah, this is my body." he said, struggling to know what to do next as she stared at him, taking in his muscles with a look which he struggled to decipher. Luke often said it was an Autism thing that he didn't recognise facial expressions as clearly as others but Ryan was sure he had that ability; he'd gotten through life just fine. A little introverted and pragmatic but that was nothing in the greater scheme of things.

"I knew you'd have a body under those gamer shirts but this is a total surprise," Nora admitted, running her hand over the ribbed muscles on his navel. The feeling was amazing and Ryan felt it resonate straight to his dick, "I feel completely inadequate compared to you. I mean I'm like a size fourteen, I've got love handles and my boobs are massive and I have saggy arms and you…you're so fit."

"I think you're beautiful," Ryan said sincerely, stroking her cheek as he sat up on his elbow to really stare into those beautiful brown hazel eyes, "You're kind and loving and utterly gorgeous. You make me laugh, I love how caring you are and how dedicated you are to working with young kids. You're a beautiful, amazing person, Nora, and I really hope I get to be with you for a really long time."

"Oh Ryan," Nora said next, leaning over to kiss his pecs. He sucked in a breath when he felt her wet tongue flicking his nipples, alternatively. He couldn't help bucking his hips as he groaned lowly; he'd never paid attention to them before and what a crying shame because that felt so darn good.

"You're big," Nora moaned herself and Ryan nearly jack-knifed off the bed when he felt her grab his erection through his jeans.

"Ahhh, err, about average," Ryan stammered, surprising her with his answer apparently; was that the wrong thing to say? Did she need actual numbers? "5.8 inches, 4.9 girth."

She looked at him oddly.

Was that wrong? Was that not what she wanted? Maybe he shouldn't have told her his measurements.

Thank goodness, she was smiling again and even laughing.

"You've no idea how much you make me laugh, do you?" she giggled, her dimples appearing when she did so, "You're such a dweeb sometimes." She added and then her hand began to rub Ryan's cock head.

Oh geeez.

"Nora, wait," Ryan said when he felt her slacken the belt on his jeans, "I have to tell you something," he moaned as she began to kiss and lick and suck his neck.

Oh sweet Jesus.

"Nora, stop. I'm a virgin."

She stopped what she was doing instantly and looked at him with a curious expression, "What?"

"I've never slept with a woman before," Ryan repeated, "Never. I mean, I've slept beside a woman but I've never had sex with one. Or a man. I've never…urgh, sorry, I stammer when I get nervous. What I mean is; I've never had sex before."

"Ryan that's okay," Nora smiled softly, "That's a very honourable thing to be at our age."

She stroked his cheek and smiled, "Is this all going too fast for you?"

"No this is great. I just wanted to be honest with you. I really do like you a lot," Ryan admitted, "I know we've been dating for a while now with little more than a few kisses but I'm pretty certain I've found something special with you."

Nora wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled softly, "I think I've found something special with you, too, Ryan. And if you want to wait a little longer, we can. I don't want you to feel rushed into something you're not ready for."

"I think I am ready," Ryan admitted, "I've never felt this relaxed around someone before. Really," he chuckled then leant back over her to kiss her again. God, he loved kissing her, loved how she didn't seem to care that he was a little inexperienced with kissing too.

His hand skimmed her bra-clothed breast and he remembered both Grey and Taylor telling him how to approach boobs; Grey had said to be gentle, Taylor had told him to be rough. How did the Hell did he do both?!

Nora smiled and then she laughed, shaking her head at him, "How are you a virgin? You're so sweet and hot. Ryan you're built like a Greek God, you've a heart of gold and you wear suits for a living!" Nora laughed, "How is it possible?"

She was looking at him now, intently, playing with the hair on his navel. That felt so good, so good in fact that Ryan shifted his hips to try and get her hand to fall lower so she would grope him again.

Geez, god, let her touch him again.

Except she was staring at him, wanting an answer, those big warm brown eyes a lit with mirth and compelling him to sit up, How couldn't he do what she wanted? She looked like an angel to Ryan.

"I grew up in care," he admitted, sitting up on his elbow so he could look at her better, taking her hand away from his naval and linking their fingers together, "My brother and I, we were from a poorer background. My mom was an addict and one of the earliest memories I have was her having sex with a 'client' while my twin and I were in the room."

"Ryan, that's awful!" Nora gasped, horrified by the notion. Ryan knew she was imagining the worst and wanted desperately to baby him now, just like Gail had wanted to when he'd told her about his family too.

"It's not awful, not really," Ryan shrugged, "My brother doesn't remember it but I do. I remember watching mom and she was watching me, crying. She was doing what she needed to do for us all to survive. I really don't resent her for what happened. I love her, dearly, even though I only had her for three years or so. I've never felt bitter. My brother is bitter though and now we don't speak because I think he sees me and it's a painful reminder that we grew up in care. He's a Lawyer in New York, a bit of a socialite actually. I always thought his anger was what spurred him on. That his resentment for mom neglecting us was how he got through. It's not every day a care kid makes it in life, you know."

"How did you end up in care?" Nora asked, stroking his cheek softly, "What happened?"

"Heroin," Ryan shrugged, "It was an overdose. She died on the sofa and I remember watching my twin trying to feed her frozen fish fingers. He doesn't remember any of it, just flash backs now and then, but I've always had a good memory. I think he resents me for that too," he admitted.

Nora was wiping her eyes, apparently so touched that she was in tears as she imagined two lost little boys trying to figure out why mom wasn't moving. "So you don't resent your mother at all?"

"Not at all. She was as much a victim as I was," Ryan told her honestly, "I've thought that from a very young age. Yes, we were hungry and often we were cold, but so was she."

"She should have protected you both. Picked you over the drugs. Got clean," Nora said firmly.

"She did protects us in her own way; every client she serviced was rent money. Gas and electric. Food," Ryan smiled, "We used to have custard for breakfast. It's something Gail makes me too."

"So seeing your mom having sex...That's put you off all these years?" Nora asked now, no doubt wanting to know just how damaged Ryan truly was.

"No no no," Ryan said firmly, "It changed my attitude. When I learnt about sex and what she had been doing, I decided that I didn't just want to be anyone to a woman. I never wanted to just be 'some guy'. I've dreamt of losing my virginity, every guys has, but I really want to lose mine to someone special. And to make it special for us both, you know what I mean? I tell everyone it's because I lived in my brother's shadow. It's not. It's because of mom. I want to do her proud by being a good son. You're only the second person I've told. Gail knows, I told her in a letter, but I feel like I've found someone special when I'm with you so I really wanted to tell you myself."

"Ryan, you're honestly the sweetest guy I've ever met," Nora choked, kissing him then.

He kissed back, skimming his hand over her breasts which was just perfect; he loved touching them and finally understood why Jason considered himself a breast man.

They.

Felt.

Awesome.

He was fumbling with Nora's bra when he heard his work phone going off.

Nora smiled and kissed his forehead, letting him go to retrieve it.

'Danni miscarried. She's with her sister, Luke's staying with us. Can you get the receipts from his underwear drawer and return the baby things? I will help once he's settled here. JT'

"Danni lost the baby," Ryan gasped, looking over at Nora, "She's at her sisters."

"Oh fuck," Nora stuttered, her jaw on the ground, "I better go and see her."

"Luke's asked if I'll get rid of the baby things here," Ryan nodded, pulling on his clothes as Nora did the same, "I didn't even think people could miscarry at eight months."

"It can happen any time, really," Nora sighed, pulling her hair back, "I'm going to go see her. If you need anything, will you call me?"

"Of course," Ryan nodded, "Same to you; call me if you need me."

Nora nodded and embraced Ryan tightly, kissing him tenderly, "Tell Luke I'm sorry."

"Tell Danni I'm thinking of her," Ryan nodded, kissing her again before grabbing his keys and walking with her to their cars; so much for Luke's happy ending.

.

.

One year later…

20th May

Game Farm Park,

Auburn,

Washington,

.

"Go Christian!" Ana cheered loudly.

"Go Mr Grey!" Gail clapped.

"Go daddy! Go Chase!" Teddy yelled, balancing on Ana's lap.

"Dad dad dad dad dad dad dad!" Phoebe bellowed, copying the others.

Christian smiled widely, holding Chase by the lead and walking out into the arena. The German Shepherd crossed collie looked up at Christian loyally, awaiting orders as he was sat down on the starting line.

Out of the corner of his eye, Christian spied Jason waiting his turn with his own bulldog, Lesley. Seeing Gail so in love with her little sausage dog had inspired Jason to get his own and, for his birthday, they'd gotten the Marine a 'Devil dog'; the single most drooly and clumsy bulldog possible. It was an ugly bastard of a thing but by god Jason adored him.

Becoming used to the Taylors dogs, Christian began to overcome his fear of dogs and had gone with Ana one day to a dog shelter. That night they'd adopted Chase, a liver coloured collie-cross german shepherd who'd been due to be put down because he'd a 'menacing face'.

Or rather, the professionals had said that because he looked like a guard dog, with the black mask of fur and pointed ears, he was menacing. The reality was Chase was a big softy and loved nothing more but climbing into Christian's lap whenever he was in the office. Heck, Chase was beginning to come to work with Christian because he was doing so well with his obedience.

Teddy adored him, Christian's little boy still obsessed with Paw Patrol even at the age of five. Phoebe wasn't all that sure but that was probably because Ana and Christian didn't let her play with Chase like Teddy did because she was only just walking and had a habit of putting her fingers places where she shouldn't.

"Ready Chase?" Christian smiled, looking down at his companion.

Who'd have thought Christian was a natural when it came to dogs? They seemed to naturally want to obey him which everyone thought was hilarious, although no one, not even Ana, made a comment.

Chase cocked his head before looking out towards the agility course. Both Chase and Lesley went to weekly training classes, Jason nowhere near as good as Christian at handling his bulldog; Lesley was more interested in humping and eating…much like the Marine, according to Gail.

"Right, go!" Christian ordered and Chase charged forwards, flying into each obstacle effortlessly, following Christian's hand actions and body language. It was hard to keep up with the dog but Chase made it all look easy, only hesitating when he came to the see-saw, the dog's least favourite obstacle.

"Good boy, Chase. Come Chase. Come," Christian yelled, "Yup, yup, yup, yup! Chase, come!"

The dog followed his Master obediently, picking up the speed with Christian's every 'yup', weaving quickly around the posts before taking on the last few jumps to the finishing line.

It wasn't the fastest lap, Christian knew that the minute they'd finished, but he only cared about beating Jason and Lesley anyway.

"Good boy!" Christian cheered, Chase spinning in circles at Christian's feet until he was given his favourite ball from Christian's pocket, his leash being secured to his collar next as they walked triumphantly over to Jason.

"Good run, Sir," Jason smirked, scratching Chase's bat-like ears.

"Lets see you and Lesley beat that," Christian smirked, shaking his head.

"No problems," Jason winked, looking down at the tank of a dog at his feet, "Look at that beast; prime beef and muscle."

Christian laughed and walked away to his family, Gail and her little dachshund.

"Well done, Christian," Ana grinned and kissed him quickly before she joined Teddy and Phoebe in petting Chase, the real hero of the hour.

"What can I say; team work," Christian laughed, "Jason's buying lunch if he loses."

"Lesley's a bulldozer," Gail smirked, "He's so disobedient, poor Jason's going to be broke if you two keep making these bets."

"Well he should stop gambling," Christian chuckled and looked over when Jason and Lesley began their turn at the agility course.

As predicted, Lesley gave up on the bridge, laying on his stomach and whining lowly; apparently bulldogs got vertigo.

"Come on, boy," Jason ordered, "Just crawl down."

Lesley didn't budge and instead wagged his stubby twirly pig tail and barked at Jason excitedly.

"Come on, boy," Jason stressed, "Don't let that smug bastard beat us again," he ordered and then cursed.

The family laughed as Jason threw in the towel and walked back over to the bridge obstacle. With a huff, he picked Lesley up, lifting him down to the ground where the bulldog decided to sit on his butt and beg for the treats he knew Jason kept in his pocket.

"Good try, Jason!" Gail smirked, "Even my little wiener could do better than that!"

"Ha ha ha," Jason huffed when he walked back over to the family, Lesley sniffing Gail's daschund and trying to mount her, "Oi, knock it off," Jason huffed, tugging the dog's lead to pull him off.

"Daddy, Lesley's lipstick's out!" Teddy declared with a fit of the giggles.

"Yes it is, Teddy," Christian laughed too, Ana rolling her eyes at their little boy; he'd recently discovered the difference between boys and girls after finally noticing that Ana did not have a willy like he did. That had led to a lengthy discussion about the differences in males and females.

'Does Taylor have a willy?'

Yes.

'And Gail has a Nonny?'

Yes, son.

'So does Sawyer have a nonny?'

No, he has a willy too. Boys have willies and girls have nonnies.

'What about Granny Grace? She's old. Does she have a nonny?'

Yes, son.

'Does Reynold have a willy?'

Yes son, I think you've cracked it.

'So does that mean Craig has a nonny?'

No, son. He's got a willy too.

'So how does Craig and Reynolds make babies?'

…that's a more complex question. Lets get the basics first.

'Okay. So Taylor has a nonny 'cause he's got boobies.'

No, Taylor has a willy. And he's got pecs, not boobies. Men have pecs, ladies have boobies.

'Daddy…life was easier when I was four.'

I know son.

Christian smiled fondly as he looked down at Teddy. Ever since their chat, he'd become fixated with willies, much to Ana's displeasure; she was constantly pulling his hands out his pants and she didn't think it was funny like Teddy did. Yup, he was his father's child.

Lesley tried to mount Chase next, getting a growl from the bigger dog.

"For crying out loud," Jason huffed, tugging him right back to his feet, "Honestly. He's so bad for humping."

"I wonder where he gets that from," Gail mumbled, scooping her own dog up, "I believe you owe us lunch, Mr Taylor."

"I believe that was the bet," Jason huffed then laughed, "Burger van okay, Mr Grey?"

"Perfect," Christian smiled, holding Phoebe's hand as she attempted to walk with the family before giving up and asking to be lifted by her daddy.

They managed to get a seat and ate what Jason bought them, Christian enjoying some chips whilst Ana had a burger, Teddy getting half a hot dog which Phoebe got the small part of.

"We actually have some exciting news to tell you both," Ana smiled, Teddy running off with Lesley to play, the other dogs sitting in front of Christian and watching him eat. She snuggled under Christian's arm and rubbed his thigh, the pair smiling at each other.

"Yes," Christian agreed, feeding Chase a chip and then Gail's wiener dog.

"Oh?" Gail smiled, sipping a coke and bravely picking at Jason's food.

"Yup," Christian grinned and then looked directly at Jason, his right hand man and best friend, "We're pregnant."

The Taylors eyes lit up and both of them beamed brightly.

Before they could congratulate them, Ana added, "With twins!"

"Twins?" Gail squeaked, "Oh Ana!" She couldn't help herself, and leapt up to hug Ana tightly. It was truly adorable to see that the family's senior staff were as excited as Christian and Ana both were.

"We found out yesterday," Ana nodded when Gail let her go, grabbing her purse to show them both the scan photo, "See, twins!"

"Oh Ana, I'm so happy for you!" Gail cheered.

"Well done, Sir," Jason said firmly, shaking Christian's hand, "Good job."

"Thanks," Christian chuckled then, "Twins. That's four Mini Christian Greys."

"Why've you got to ruin it for me?" Jason joked and stood, hugging Christian tightly. Ten years ago, Christian wouldn't let any one touch him like this but after everything he truly felt safe and at peace with people who loved him dearly, "Well done, son."

"Thanks, Jason," Christian smiled, letting go so that Gail could also hug him, Jason embracing Ana next although he was intercepted by Phoebe; typical.

"Tay!" Phoebe demanded and, like the big softy he was, he scooped up Phoebe.

"I know, Phoebe, you'll still be my number one Grey-Sprog," Jason smirked, kissing Phoebe's cheek, "Beautiful baby."

"Tay," Phoebe repeated, giving her favourite bodyguard a big wet kiss on the cheek then lips before attempting to stick her fingers up his nose.


	49. Chapter 49

…another year later,

through the eyes of Teddy,

15th July,

Poolside,

Grey Mansion,

Grey Estate,

Seattle.

.

Phoebe was annoying, Teddy thought as he kicked about the swimming pool. She didn't like playing with him, only liked playing with Taylor. And Taylor wasn't even the fun one! The fun one was Luke or sometimes Ryan when Ryan wasn't being all bossy as Teddy's CPO.

Ever since Phoebe turned two, all she did was play with Taylor over Teddy. When she was one she used to be fun but now she was boring.

"Taylor catch!" Phoebe shouted just then, jumping into the pool where Taylor was waiting to catch her. She giggled as Taylor threw her up into the air and let her splash into the water, Phoebe's water wings keeping her afloat. He did it again and again and Teddy decided to swim over for his shot, playing with his sister.

"Mommy, look!" Teddy squealed when Taylor threw him further.

"I see you, Teddy," Mommy called, sitting in the shade with Maxwell, Teddy's new little brother. He was going to train Max to be fun. More fun than Phoebe.

Daddy came back from feeding Chase, wearing his silly swimming shorts and jumping back into the water and making super big waves which soaked Phoebe and made her gasp.

Teddy grinned; stupid Phoebe, crying about daddy to Taylor. Taylor wouldn't yell at Daddy. Stupid Phoebe.

"Mrs Grey, that's the burgers ready," Gail said, wearing a really pretty red swimming suit which made her boobies look big.

"Stop staring at Gail's boobies, you little perv," Daddy said and soaked Teddy with the water.

"Christian, don't call him that," mommy grumbled, "He's only seven."

"Are you staring at my wife, Master Grey?" Taylor challenged, puffing himself out.

"No, sir," Teddy giggled then swam as quickly as he could away, "No, Taylor!" he yelled when he felt Taylor drag him under the water like a shark.

When Teddy got to the surface again, he was glad to see Ryan appearing out of the staff quarters, wearing pokemon on his trunks and carrying a tray of Gail's delicious BBQ chicken and burgers. Behind him was Nora who looked really pretty even if she was big. Mommy said she wasn't pregnant when Teddy asked, but Teddy wasn't so sure; everyone was having babies these days.

Mommy had Maxie a few months ago and Reynolds and Craig were getting to adopt a baby from China. Daddy had said that was a good thing to do because he had been adopted. Teddy decided that he was going to adopt when he was a grown up.

"Ryan, come play with me!" Teddy demanded and grinned when Ryan kicked the beach ball on the poolside at Teddy. Before Teddy could grab it, however, Daddy snatched it, "Hey!"

"Snooze, you lose, kiddo," Daddy teased and threw the ball over Teddy's head to Phoebe who gave it to Taylor –of course. Taylor threw it over to Ryan when Ryan climbed in and Ryan then threw it to Daddy who gave it to Phoebe again who gave it to Taylor who gave it back to Daddy who-

Darn it, Teddy was getting thirsty.

And mad.

"Mommy they're not sharing!" Teddy yelled.

"Come on, guys, it's Teddy's birthday," Ana reminded them before taking Maxie inside to his bedroom.

"Snitch," Christian teased but then gave Teddy the ball.

"Snitches get stitches, according to Luke," Taylor joked.

"It's my birthday," Teddy huffed and jumped out of the pool with Ryan's help, taking the ball with him to go and see if Gail had remembered to buy Teddy his favourite Kebabs for grilling later.

On his way to the kitchen he spotted Luke coming into the main house carrying baby chair like the one Maxwell had in the car. Danni was behind him and she was carrying a birthday present so Teddy went over.

Mommy and Gail and Nora were stood around the baby chair and Teddy was shocked to see a tiny little new baby in there too! Everyone was having babies!

"Who's that?" Teddy asked curiously.

"This is my baby girl, Tedster," Luke smiled, "She was only born three days ago."

"Wow," Teddy gasped; she was smaller than even Maxwell and he were smaller than Teddy's baby cousins, "What's she called?"

"Eddie," Luke said with a smile, "After my mommy, Edna."

"Your mommy died, didn't she?" Teddy asked softly, not wanting to wake Eddie whilst she slept.

"She did, buddy," Luke whispered too, kneeling down beside Teddy then, "Do you like her?"

"She's beautiful," Teddy smiled, hugging Luke tightly, "Congratulations."

"Aw thank you, Teddy," Luke grinned, picking Teddy up now that Eddie was sat down on the table with Danni and mommy and Nora and Gail.

"She's prettier than Phoebe," Teddy whispered then grinned.

"Oh that's mean," Luke smirked, walking with Teddy back outside to the pool party, "Hello guys!"

"Is Eddie here?" Ryan grinned big.

"Yup! She is indeed! It was a bit of a hairy mission to start with; I nearly forget to put her in the car this morning," Luke laughed to the other daddies, "we're a little sleep deprived."

"Congratulations, Luke," Taylor said, "I'm so proud."

"Thanks, Jason," Luke nodded, then let Teddy down on the ground again, "I'm just going to go use the bathroom. Is there any words from Reynold and Craig?"

"Gail says they've gotten through the vetting period," Jason smiled, "They should be good to adopt Mei soon."

"That's fantastic," Luke said, looking over his shoulder when Danni walked through, carrying baby Eddie.

"There's my goddaughter," Jason laughed and pulled himself out of the pool, the water causing his shorts to fall a little on his hips and show his hairy bit and that horrible scary purple scar running from above his willy, up his side and to his tummy.

Teddy had seen it before but Daddy had said never to ask about a man's scars 'cause it was personal and often could be a sad story for the man. Stupid Phoebe didn't seem to understand that though, her eyes going big when she saw Taylor's sore bit.

"Tay! You hurt!" Phoebe declared, standing up in the shallow end with Daddy.

"Where?" Taylor frowned and then realised his shorts were low, pulling them up a bitty more to cover his scar, "Oh that."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked instantly, "A shark in the pool bite you?!" she panicked.

"No, there's not a shark in the pool," Taylor said and Teddy felt everyone getting sadder. Mommy looked at Daddy in the pool, Ryan hugged Nora tightly, Luke put his arm around Danni and Eddie. Daddy hugged Phoebe and kissed her forehead- yuck.

"I hurt it in a scary place," Taylor said, putting his arm around Gail now.

"Did it be sore?" Phoebe asked then, Daddy tightening his hold on her.

"It did," Taylor smiled, "But it's a good thing. It's a reminder to me, to Luke, Ryan, Gail, Reynolds, Craig, Danni, Nora and your mommy and daddy that life is very precious and that we should always show each other love and kindness."

"Love you, Phoebe," Teddy heard Daddy saying, Luke ruffling Teddy's hair.

"Come on, birthday boy. You're seven now; that means seven birthday bumps, Tedster!" Luke smirked.

"No Luke! Catch me!" Teddy squealed and ran down the lawn, slipping and sliding with his wet feet.


End file.
